A SECRETÁRIA
by SistersMary
Summary: TRADUÇÃO/TRANSLATION de "HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT" -check my profile for links to original story- Bella Swan,secretária do bem-sucedido,rico,e bonito Edward Cullen,decide aceitar os conselhos de seus amigos e fazer seu chefe negligente se apaixonar por ela.
1. Prólogo

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é uma TRADUÇÃO para o português da fanfiction "HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT", escrita por NorthernLights17.**

**IMPORTANT OBSERVATION: This fic is a TRANSLATION to portuguese of the fanfiction "HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT", written by NorthernLights17.**

**- LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH: www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant**

**- LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE: www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17**

- - - - - - - - - -

**PRÓLOGO**

**BPOV**

_Meu cérebro inebriado por desejo rapidamente chegou a uma conclusão: os jeans dele precisavam definitivamente sair do caminho._

Agora.

_O primeiro botão já estava aberto, um caminho de pêlos desenhado a partir do umbigo desaparecia para dentro da calça, como uma flecha apontando para o Santo Graal. O prêmio em questão estava atualmente contorcendo-se contra seu confinamento, e a idéia de que era eu quem provocava isso nele me fez estremecer embaixo de seu corpo._

_"Por favor..." eu implorei, porque ele me reduziu ao ponto em que fiquei incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa._

_Minhas mãos estavam presas sobre a minha cabeça por uma das mãos dele; cada centímetro do corpo dele estava estrategicamente pregado contra meu corpo nu, prendendo-me sobre a cama dele e criando uma fricção deliciosa quando ele se movia; transformando-me numa mulher desorientada, desesperada e implorando sob o corpo dele com a habilidade de um talentoso artista._

_"Por favor, o quê?" Ele falou rispidamente para mim._

_As veias do pescoço dele estavam sobressaltadas, seu cabelo bronze estava molhado de suor, os seus lábios inchados, suas narinas tremulavam e seus olhos estavam escurecidos num tom de negro como eu jamais havia visto. Aquele rosto seria assustador caso ele não tivesse passado os últimos quarenta minutos beijando, mordendo, chupando e lambendo cada ponto da minha pele despida. Sendo assim, eu sabia que ele estava simplesmente tentando com incrível esforço não desfazer o zíper de sua calça um pouquinho mais para baixo e finalmente se enterrar em mim._

_O que era um pouco inconveniente considerando que isso era exatamente o que eu queria._

_"Por favor... por favor..." - eram meus argumentos, que pareciam muito coerentes na minha cabeça, e acabavam soando lamúrias deturpadas. "Estou pronta agora..."_

_Ele se ergueu um pouco, certificando-se de que meus olhos focavam sua mão enquanto a descia até o fecho de seu jeans. Ele parou com sua palma aberta contra aquela saliência._

_"Você está pronta agora?" Ele questionou numa voz rouca, e eu assenti em resposta, ainda com os olhos fixados na mão dele. Quando ele começou a esfregar rudemente seu próprio membro por cima do jeans, eu me ouvi gemer, sem qualquer consciência de que estava realmente fazendo aquele barulho._

_"Não tenho certeza se acredito em você. Passei a noite toda te convencendo - eu sinto que, de forma bastante eloqüente, o quanto eu te quero. Você lembra dos meus argumentos? Aqueles em que usei meus dentes, minha língua e meus dedos?" Ele falava ardiloso comigo, mal conseguindo articular as palavras enquanto sua mão continuava a subir e descer por cima do zíper da calça._

_Eu assenti colocando mais ênfase no meu movimento dessa vez, encontrando o olhar dele e mostrando todo o desespero através dos meus olhos. Ele ignorou minha crescente frustração e finalizou sua fala, "E tudo o que você consegue dizer é 'estou pronta agora'? Tente de novo, querida."_

_"Eu quero você dentro de mim," eu falei estridente e sem pudores, porque se era isso o que precisava dizer para alcançar o Santo Graal, então eu diria. E no caso de isso não dar certo, eu joguei com artilharia pesada; as palavras que eu sabia que o pegavam de jeito sempre: "Quero que você me faça sua"._

_Os olhos dele, se possível, ficaram ainda mais negros. A respiração dele, pesada antes, acelerou ainda mais até que ele estava resfolegando contra a minha bochecha. Ele se abaixou até que sua testa tocou a minha e eu ouvi seu zíper sendo aberto._

_"Baby", ele rosnou, "Você é minha". A língua dele correu sobre os meus lábios num gesto irracional de possessão._

_"Mas, vendo que você parece não perceber isso ainda, acho que posso passar mais algumas horas _perfurando_ a mensagem aí dentro..."_

E, então, meu alarme me acordou.

Meus lençóis estavam enrolados ao meu redor, meu cabelo suado grudando na testa e meu coração disparando no peito.

"Que _merda_." Eu tinha um problema muito, muito sério.

Eu estava sonhando com Edward Cullen - um problema provavelmente enfrentado por toda a população feminina – e alguma porção da masculina também – de New York.

Não me entendam mal; sonhar com Edward Cullen não deveria necessariamente ser uma coisa ruim. Quem não gostaria de passar a noite pensando em como aquele deus de cabelos cor de bronze lhe tocaria? Pensar nele olhando para você tão possessivamente e tão intensamente a ponto de queimar um buraco no seu peito?

Mas, quando eu tinha que enfrentar cara a cara, todo santo dia, o homem – literalmente – dos meus sonhos, isso se tornava um grande problema.

Especialmente quando eu era a secretária do Sr. Cullen, e ele era meu chefe, totalmente cego à mim.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	2. Vício em cafeína

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é uma TRADUÇÃO para o português da fanfiction "HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT", escrita por NorthernLights17.**

**IMPORTANT OBSERVATION: This fic is a TRANSLATION to portuguese of the fanfiction "HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT", written by NorthernLights17.**

**- LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH: www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant**

**- LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE: www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17**

- - - - - - - - - -

**CAPÍTULO 1: VÍCIO EM CAFEÍNA**

**BPOV:**

Assim como em todas as outras manhãs, eu tive que promover um debate interno comigo mesma antes do trabalho. Um tipo de incentivo, ou auto-afirmação.

Eu estava sentada na cabine da minha picape Chevrolet 1953, com um copo de café fervendo em uma mão, já estacionada na minha vaga do estacionamento na Corporação Internacional Cullen, murmurando para mim mesma como uma verdadeira louca.

"Isabella Marie Swan, você é sortuda de ter este emprego. Então, grandes coisas se seu chefe é sensual como o diabo em pessoa e não faz idéia que você existe. Contente-se com o fato de poder ao menos pagar o aluguel."

Este era um argumento válido. Minhas amigas de infância, Alice Brandon e Rosalie Hale, haviam escolhido um apartamento particularmente caro para nós todas dividirmos. Eu teria ficado feliz em morar sozinha, mas Alice havia feito um pacto - aos cinco anos de idade - de morarmos juntas, um pacto _muito_ sério. E quando Alice levava algo a sério, ceder às vontades dela era a melhor opção.

Nós três tínhamos vinte anos, e enquanto as duas estavam em seus últimos anos de estudos, meu curso de administração exigia um ano de experiência - como um estágio - entre o segundo e o ultimo ano de faculdade. Minhas notas eram altas o suficiente para que eu conseguisse uma posição medíocre de secretária na Corporação Cullen. Eu passei os dois primeiros meses de experiência lá como a _terceira_ secretária de Edward Cullen, correndo de um lado para o outro, para pegar café para ele, buscar as roupas dele na lavanderia, e sem qualquer contato direto com os chefes, além de olhares ocasionais no corredor.

Enquanto isso podia ser suficiente para algumas pessoas, especialmente se considerar o generoso contracheque, me deixava frustrada saber que nada do que eu havia estudado era realmente colocado em uso. A empresa Cullen estava passando por um período de transição do comando; o CEO, Carlisle Cullen, estava deixando o cargo, dividindo as responsabilidades entre seus três filhos, Edward, Jasper e Emmett. Com cada filho implementando novas estratégias de negócios, alterando equipes de alguns setores, e de uma forma geral trazendo a companhia para a idade moderna, eu sabia que podia ter um impacto maior do que fazer o café expresso duplo do Sr. Cullen toda manhã.

Entretanto, qualquer idéia que eu dava para Lauren Mallory, a segunda secretária de Edward, era ignorada, então eu escolhi ignorá-la também. Instalei um programa para filtrar e-mails, contatos e cronogramas com extrema eficiência sem a permissão dela.

Não é preciso dizer que Lauren levou todo o crédito por isso, mas quando houve um problema com os computadores, e a primeira secretária, Angela, pediu auxílio para Lauren reinstalar o programa, a verdade apareceu. Não demorou muito até que Lauren fosse despachada para o décimo andar, e Angela e eu nos tornamos um time.

Ela fazia todo contato pessoal com Edward, e eu passava meu tempo mexendo nos sistemas e organizando as informações. Ao fim de mais um mês, eu havia aumentado a produtividade do escritório em 45% e Angela estava em seu terceiro trimestre de gravidez, pronta para tirar sua licença maternidade.

Quando descobri que ela não somente havia dado a sugestão para Edward de que eu ficasse no seu lugar, como a secretária principal dele sem me avisar antes, e que ele havia "concordado prontamente", eu cuspi café por cima de toda a minha mesa.

E agora, sentada dentro da minha picape depois de 4 meses trabalhando para os Cullen, um mês depois de ter me tornado a secretária de Edward Cullen, e duas horas depois de ter um sonho vívido do meu chefe me imobilizando sobre a cama onde ele planejava tirar minha virgindade, eu sabia que estava encrencada.

Eu passava o dia todo como uma sombra dele, não apenas pelo fato de que ele era lindo, mas também muito inteligente - o homem tinha vinte e quatro anos, se formou três anos antes do normal e já era mais do que capaz de comandar uma companhia de um bilhão de dólares - e até onde eu podia dizer, era extremamente justo e educado.

Mas, minha paixonite era ainda pior porque, claramente, não era requisitada por ele. Edward nunca havia me tratado com nada além de formalidades profissionais. Ele era um chefe justo, porém, exigente, e apesar de jogar um pouco de conversa fora, sempre mantinha o assunto dentro dos parâmetros profissionais.

Minha conversa íntima de como eu era sortuda por ter um emprego já havia escapado da mente, e eu bati minha testa contra o volante da picape em desespero. Isso não ajudava em nada, claro, exceto agora eu tinha quase certeza de que teria uma bela dor de cabeça. Aparentemente, nem de ficar brava de modo apropriado, eu era capaz.

"Patética", eu repetia para mim mesma, acomodando minha testa dolorida entre as mãos. E como que para provar meus argumentos, ouvi uma batida na janela do carro.

"Srta. Swan?" A voz aveludada de Edward parecia preocupada, possivelmente se perguntando por que eu estava curvada feito uma idiota com as mãos na cabeça.

Mais um dia perfeito começando perfeitamente.

Endireitei minha postura e pude vê-lo usado um terno marinho, um camisa imaculadamente branca sob a gravata vermelho-sangue, enquanto ele franzia a testa, ainda que polidamente, numa expressão confusa.

_E sensual como o diabo, não esqueça disso, Bella_ - lembrei a mim mesma sarcasticamente. Como se fosse possível esquecer. Ele estava apoiado em seu Volvo, na sua vaga do estacionamento, exatamente ao lado da minha, com uma pasta muito elegante em uma das mãos.

Só mais uma demonstração de como Edward era o chefe perfeito - ele havia distribuído as vagas do estacionamento ao lado da dele assim como o uso de seu elevador privativo, para mim e minha assistente - a segunda secretária -, baseado na lógica de que nós passamos a maior parte do tempo organizando o escritório dele.

Eu rapidamente peguei meu café e minha pasta em uma mão, movendo a outra para abrir a porta. Edward já estava nisso antes que eu pudesse pensar, abrindo a porta para mim. Eu me contorci internamente pelo ranger da lataria, mas sorri timidamente para ele.

"Obrigada, Sr. Cullen."

Ele sorriu abertamente em resposta, embora de que jeito ele conseguia ser tão alegre às 6:45h da manhã - não apenas hoje, mas em _todas_ as manhãs - era algo além da minha compreensão; em seguida, ele esperou que eu o acompanhasse até o elevador. Edward caminhou mantendo um metro de distância entre nós, e o único som que havia era dos meus saltos sobre o concreto até que chegamos ao elevador.

"Há algo de errado com... a sua cabeça?" Ele perguntou educadamente, enquanto apertava o botão que nos levaria ao último andar do edifício, olhando-me sorrateiramente pelo reflexo das portas do elevador.

Esse era o modo como ele sempre olhava para mim - educadamente, sorrateiramente, suavemente e indiferente. Não era à toa que meu subconsciente conjeturava um Edward possessivo e dominador nos meus sonhos - porque a idéia dele me olhar com algo mais do que esse tom distante e profissional nos seus olhos verdes seria um verdadeiro milagre.

Eu corei ao pensar no meu sonho, grata por ele presumir que era uma reação à pergunta dele, e rapidamente formulei uma resposta. "Não, não, é só assim que eu fico mesmo antes de tomar minha dose diária de cafeína."

"Hmm, bom, eu imagino que haja substâncias mais fortes para se viciar do que cafeína," ele respondeu, num tom tão contemplativo que eu não pude evitar soltar um gracejo.

"Claro," concordei, enquanto entrávamos no escritório, "isso é o que o meu fornecedor me diz."

A estupidez da minha piada me fez contorcer por dentro, mas eu podia jurar que o vi resfolegar atrás de mim.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	3. Cordeirinho

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é uma TRADUÇÃO para o português da fanfiction "HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT", escrita por NorthernLights17.**

**IMPORTANT OBSERVATION: This fic is a TRANSLATION to portuguese of the fanfiction "HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT", written by NorthernLights17.**

**- LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH: www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant**

**- LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE: www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17**

- - - - - - - - - -

**CAPÍTULO 2: CORDEIRINHO**

**BPOV:**

_"Srta. Swan, poderia dar uma chegadinha aqui, por favor?" A voz suave de Edward percorreu o interfone e eu podia ouvir a braveza em seu tom, normalmente brando._

_Quando eu entrei no seu escritório, tive que apertar os olhos contra a luminosidade que invadia a sala através de grandes janelas de vidro, atrás de sua mesa de mogno. Edward, inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira de couro preta, era praticamente apenas um vulto escuro contra aquela luz forte do sol, embora eu pudesse distinguir bem seus braços e mãos a frente de seu corpo._

_"Sim, Sr. Cullen?" Perguntei nervosa. Eu sabia que ele iria querer conversar sobre nossos assuntos inacabados da noite anterior, sem dúvida me culpando por não ter a chance de finalmente me "clamar" como dele._

_"Eu passei a noite inteira duro como uma pedra por você, e como você me recompensa? Me ignorando durante toda a manhã." Sua voz era cadenciada, trivial, o que era muito pior do que se ele estivesse gritando. Era uma calma assustadora, uma calmaria antes da tempestade, e eu sabia que teria que deixá-lo saciado com rapidez._

_"Eu sinto muito, muito! Eu não queria que tivéssemos sido interrompidos - por favor, eu vou te recompensar."_

_Ele ainda estava com a silhueta perdida entre as sombras, então eu não podia enxergar sua reação às minhas palavras. Depois de uma eternidade, ele respondeu._

_"Sim," sua voz não era mais calma, mas grave, corajosa._

_Perigosa._

_"Você certamente irá me recompensar. Dê a volta na mesa e se ajoelhe na minha frente."_

_Eu fiz conforme Edward pediu - comandou - e ele recuou sua cadeira para que eu tivesse espaço para me ajoelhar entre ele e a mesa._

_"Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu falar, entendeu?" Eu assenti, lambendo meus lábios. Os olhos dele se fecharam quando fiz isso, e eu sabia que ele me faria pagar por provocá-lo dessa forma quando ele me queria com tanto desejo._

_"Vem mais perto, abre o zíper e depois a calça. E não ouse olhar para o lado." Eu mantive meus olhos fixos nos dele enquanto habilmente me aproximava e abria seu zíper. Ele estava sem cueca por baixo, então não precisou muito encorajamento para que sua ereção surgisse pela abertura da calça._

_Já havia um líquido se formando na extremidade da sua ereção, e eu automaticamente passei o dedo no fluido, espalhando pela sua cabeça rosada e inchada. O quadril de Edward movimentou-se violentamente quando eu fiz isso e ele rosnou entre os dentes: "Eu não me recordo de dizer para você fazer isso, Srta. Swan"._

_"D-desculpa, Sr. Cullen. O que você queria que eu fizesse?" O desejo que havia nos olhos dele me fez sentir subitamente encorajada, e eu adicionei num murmúrio rouco, "Você queria que eu chupasse nessa coisa dura? É isso o que você queria?"_

_Ele soltou um resfôlego estrangulado e subitamente seus punhos estavam cerrados no meu cabelo, e a cabeça do membro dele já tocava meus lábios._

"_Abre sua boca e me deixa entrar."_

_Eu fiz como ele falou, e Edward imediatamente lançou sua ereção dentro da minha boca, atingindo o fundo da minha garganta. Puxei o ar com lufadas longas pelo nariz enquanto ele estocava para dentro e para fora da minha boca. Durante todo o tempo, ele gemia e rosnava, praguejando e murmurando incoerências enquanto ofegava._

"_Isso mesmo... tudo desse jeito... porra... sua boca quente... toda minha..."_

_Os quadris dele se movimentaram mais freneticamente quando eu comecei a arranhar de leve com meus dentes em sua extensão a cada entrada, e eu podia sentir que ele estava perto._

"_Bella... porra, vou gozar... você vai engolir cada gota que eu te der... Bella... você é minha... Srta. Swan... Srta. Swan..."_

"Srta. Swan?"

Eu quase saltei da minha cadeira, rapidamente abaixando a caneta em que eu estava inconscientemente sugando todo esse tempo.

Isso estava ficando ridículo. Não bastava eu sonhar com ele, agora, estava alucinando acordada. Ainda eram sete horas da manhã, peloamordemeudeusdocéu. Será que eu poderia ser um pouco mais deplorável? Eu realmente estava sentada à minha mesa de trabalho, imaginando Edward Cullen enfezado por termos sido acordados pelo meu despertador nesta manhã, interrompendo nosso sexo imaginário durante a madrugada e sugando em um objeto inanimado.

E esse era o tipo de fantasia que uma garota inexperiente como eu deveria ter? Claro, eu já tinha feito muita coisa antes, não era nenhuma santa, mas uma garota essencialmente virgem ainda – no que diz respeito a completar a corrida até a linha de chegada – não deveria estar fantasiando em ficar de joelhos atrás da mesa do chefe enquanto chupava o citado chefe. Eu não deveria estar sonhando em fazer amor com algum sósia do Orlando Bloom de sotaque estrangeiro em algum hotel chique de Paris? O que isso tudo significava?

"Srta. Swan?" Certo, claramente isso _conseguia _ficar ainda mais humilhante. Eu percebi que o que havia me despertado de meus devaneios diurnos era o homem em pessoa, inclinando-se sobre a minha mesa, sacudindo uma mão na frente dos meus olhos.

"Certo, desculpe, Sr. Cullen." _Desculpe por não termos chegado até o fim ontem à noite, também. _"Acho que aquela cafeína ainda não fez efeito."

Ele me deu um sorriso gentil, mas seus olhos estavam fixados na minha boca com o rosto franzido, sem entender. Possivelmente, ele estava se perguntando o motivo de eu estar molestando minha caneta.

"Desculpe. Eu sei que chegamos aqui bastante cedo..." – era verdade. Edward era basicamente a primeira pessoa que chegava ao escritório toda manhã, e ele geralmente requisitava que sua primeira secretária estivesse lá desde o início do dia também. Embora não fosse necessariamente uma exigência, e ele nunca havia falado isso para Angela diretamente, ela havia me explicado pouco antes de sair de licença que Edward conseguia fazer seu trabalho render nas primeiras horas da manhã mais do que muita gente fazia ao longo de um dia.

E era simplesmente mais fácil entrar no escritório mais cedo, com ele, do que chegar uma hora mais tarde para se deparar com uma lista de tarefas já atrasadas para serem cumpridas.

"Sem problemas." Eu abanei as mãos enquanto falava, "Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Edward raramente, bem, ele _nunca_ parava na frente da minha mesa para conversa fiada. E isso a total despeito do fato de que meu escritório era uma pré-sala para o dele, ou seja, ele tinha que passar por ali sempre que precisava entrar ou sair de seu próprio escritório. Além da minha mesa, ali havia o elevador privativo de Edward e uma área espaçosa bem decorada com sofás e cadeiras de espera para os visitantes. Minha segunda secretária, Jéssica Stanley, tinha um cubículo entre os tantos outros daquele andar, logo do lado de fora da minha sala.

"Eu preciso... você," _Deus, por que essa frase não podia acabar aí? _– "que você encontre aqueles arquivos da Davison Aquisições para meu almoço da uma hora da tarde."

Eu, um pouco presunçosa, estendi minha mão sob a mesa e peguei o arquivo que ele queria logo no topo da primeira gaveta. Eu amava como trabalhava bem com ele; antecipando suas necessidades antes que ele tivesse a chance de verbalizá-las. _Eu aposto que poderia fazer isso fora do escritório, também..._

"Aqui está. Eu imaginei ontem que você precisaria dele. Estará dentro da sua pasta antes que você saia."

Ele se ergueu, sorrindo torto daquele jeito que não ajudava em nada a restaurar meu equilíbrio.

"O que eu faria sem v..."

As portas de vidro se abriram num estrondo, efetivamente arruinando o elogio que Edward estava prestes a me dizer. Eu sustentei um olhar matador para a porta, imaginando quem poderia aparecer aqui num horário desses da manhã para interromper meu momento. E depois fiquei pensando em como alguém podia ficar assim decepcionada por esperar um elogio que envolvia somente meu caráter profissional.

"Swan, preciso da sua ajuda!" A voz de Emmett Cullen não era algo que alguém gostaria de ouvir nas primeiras horas da manhã. Ele veio até minha mesa a passos firmes, ignorando completamente a carranca no rosto de seu irmão, e sentou sobre a mesa. Eu me senti Maxwell Sheffield no seriado "The Nanny", embora eu tivesse certeza que a voz de Emmett conseguia ser mais irritante do que a de Fran Drescher.

"Bom dia, Em. Fala o que você precisa." Diferente de Edward, ficar nas formalidades com Emmett dava a sensação de que havia algo completamente errado. Ele e Jasper tinham feito amizade comigo logo nos meus primeiros dias de empresa, quando me resgataram de um momento constrangedor com Mike Newton, o pistoleiro do escritório. Desde então, eu frequentemente almoçava com um dos dois ou os dois juntos, principalmente porque eles eram uma piada, e por outro lado, porque uma parte minúscula de mim, carente de uma boa terapia, gostava de ter uma espécie de conexão extra com Edward.

"Eu preciso que você faça meu filme para aquela gostosura que tava contigo ontem à noite, moçoila."

"Emmett!" Edward falou num tom de censura atrás de Emmett, cujos largos ombros o bloqueavam de minha visão. Eu podia só imaginar ele passando as mãos por aquele cabelo bronze desgrenhado em irritação.

"Fica frio, Eddie." Emmett nem se virou para falar com o irmão. "Agora, a garota em questão era loira, gostosa pra caralho, e estava com você e uma outra baixinha no mercado ontem à noite."

Eu corei à idéia de Emmett ter visto Rosalie, Alice e eu em botas australianas, leggins, camisetas largadas e agasalhos enchendo o carrinho de compras com itens como absorventes, shampoo anti-caspa e iogurte diet.

"Certo, é Rose, uma das minhas amigas que divide apartamento comigo. O que você tem em mente?" Eu estava aborrecida, e com razão, lembrando de outros prévios planos exagerados de Emmett.

"Nada dramático, palavra de escoteiro." Ele virtuosamente pressionou uma mão contra seu peito, sem me enganar nem por um segundo. "Eu estava só pensando que você e suas amigas podiam acompanhar eu e Jasper ao _Victory _hoje à noite."

Ele deve ter percebido minha hesitação, pois acrescentou numa voz persuasiva. "Bellie, Bellie, Bellie, estou falando da área VIP de um dos clubs mais quentes da cidade, na minha fantástica companhia, o que pode dar errado?"

Eu podia fazer uma lista de coisas que tinham chance de dar errado, sendo que nenhuma delas se tratava de Emmett não se entender com Rosalie, e eu já podia prever ter que acordar todas as manhãs com sua voz retumbante pelo apartamento, e não mais apenas no trabalho. Em seguida viria o período de raiva cega e absurda pelo fato de uma das minhas amigas ter seu próprio Cullen quando eu obviamente jamais teria o meu.

"Vamos, garota, eu faço até o Eddie aqui ir junto..." – antes que _esse _argumento pudesse fazer efeito, Edward tinha dado a volta em Emmett, inclinando-se sobre a minha mesa, com a testa ainda franzida.

"Mas, você _certamente_ não vai me forçar a ir junto. E é Edward. Pela centésima vez." Ele virou-se para mim e sua expressão suavizou levemente.

"Srta. Swan, por favor, sinta-se livre para recusar o convite, enérgica e insensivelmente. Você não tem obrigação nenhuma de organizar a vida social dele."

Eu retesei um pouco o corpo, estranhamente ofendida pelas palavras de Edward. Eu sabia perfeitamente bem que ele não estava dizendo que Rosalie não era boa o suficiente para Emmett, ou que não me queria nem um pouco mais envolvida com seus irmãos do que eu já era, mas foi dessa forma que senti e processei as palavras dele no meu cérebro feminino e irracional. Sem contar que a idéia de ele _certamente _não querer ir a uma boate sabendo que eu estaria lá me atormentava.

Eu dei a Edward uma contorcida nos lábios como forma de reconhecimento às suas palavras e direcionei meu olhar para Emmett, sorrindo radiante.

"Eu vou ao club, se você prometer _nunca _mais me chamar de Bellie novamente e se realmente prestar atenção às dicas que te der sobre Rose hoje durante o almoço."

"Sim! Fechado!" Emmett esmurrou o ar e bagunçou meu cabelo como se faz com um cachorro obediente. Com a missão cumprida, ele se levantou, jogando seu braço musculoso ao redor dos ombros de Edward.

"Certeza que você não quer ir com seu _cordeirinho _aqui, Eddie?" Ele perguntou em tom conspiratório. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram no que parecia notavelmente como uma crise de pânico ao ouvir as palavras de Emmett, mas antes que a reação dele se prolongasse e eu pudesse ter certeza de qualquer coisa, sua fachada serena havia retornado.

"Absoluta, obrigado." A voz de Edward era dura, fria, enquanto guiava o irmão até a saída. "Te acompanho até o seu escritório, Emmett, há alguns tópicos que eu gostaria de discutir com você."

Emmett riu rouco e eu acho que o ouvi responder "_Posso apostar que tem"_ antes das portas se fecharem atrás dos dois.

Agora, que porra foi essa?

O que quer que fosse, quando Edward voltou, ele parecia querer fuzilar alguém e esse alguém era Emmett. Ele entrou na sua sala sem perder tempo em me dirigir um único olhar, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Um minuto depois, meu interfone bipou, e eu tentei não fantasiar com Edward me convidado para chupá-lo como um pirulito quando atendi a ligação.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen?"

"Srta. Swan, segure todas as minhas ligações que não sejam urgentes até uma hora da tarde."

"Tudo bem, Sr. C..." – mas, ele já tinha desligado.

Certo.

Acho que ele não gostou de me ver concordando em sair com Emmett quando claramente havia mostrado que essa não era a sua vontade.

Quando eu questionei Emmett durante o almoço a respeito disso, e perguntei o que ele havia dito para deixar Edward tão irritado, ele apenas me deu um sorriso enigmático – o que definitivamente representava alguma coisa, considerando que Emmett era a pessoa menos misteriosa que eu conhecia – e me disse simploriamente que "eu não preocupasse minha cabecinha linda com isso."

Passei o resto do dia ridiculamente ansiosa, estressando com o fato de que Edward podia estar zangado comigo, embora eu soubesse que logicamente, não havia feito nada de errado e que ele não se importava comigo a ponto de ficar bravo por eu sair com os irmãos dele.

Edward não falou nada, apenas ditou, ordens de uma frase só até depois das cinco e meia, quando estávamos organizando o cronograma de tarefas da próxima semana e revisando as solicitações desta, encontros e reuniões realizadas – nosso ritual de final de sexta-feira.

Eu estava levantando do sofá da sala dele, papéis e notebook na mão, pronta para sair, quando Edward se acomodou em seu lado do sofá e disse, "Boa noite, Srta. Swan. Divirta-se hoje à noite."

Eu não podia acreditar na violência que meu coração batia no peito só por causa da dispensa casual que ele havia me dado, e determinei a mim mesma naquele momento que eu definitivamente _iria _me divertir nesta noite.

Porque, hoje, eu iria convocar os irmãos dele e as minhas amigas, na minha recém-fundada campanha_ Ajude-Bella-A-Seduzir-Seu-Chefe._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	4. Vitoriosa na Victory

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**CAPÍTULO 3: VITORIOSA NA VICTORY**

**BPOV:**

A casa noturna Victory era exatamente o que se podia esperar do Upper East Side. Era pós-moderna, escura, taciturna e fumegante, e tudo o que tínhamos visto dela até agora era o banheiro feminino.

Alice e Rosalie estavam mais do que felizes por entrarem num dos clubs mais exlclusivos de NY, cortesia de dois dos mais cobiçados solteiros do pedaço, e tínhamos concordado em encontrar os rapazes na mesa exclusiva deles na área VIP.

Ou, ao menos, teríamos feito isso, se não fosse pelo fato de que eu havia arrastado as duas comigo para o banheiro assim que atravessamos a porta.

"Eu achei que tinha um filhinho de papai, metido a bilionário, louco para arrancar minhas calcinhas, Bella!" Rosalie falou irritada, encarando meu reflexo no espelho. Nós três estávamos alinhadas na frente daqueles espelhos ostentosos, e pela forma como Alice coordenou nossos vestidos, cabelo e maquiagem, era um mistério para eu saber como eles pudessem precisar de algum retoque a mais.

"Por Deus, Rose," eu exclamei, momentaneamente desviada do meu foco original, "dê uma chance antes de chutar o traseiro dele com suas botas marxistas, ok? Ele é um dos caras mais fofos que eu conheço."

Ela deu uma bufada nada educada para alguém vestindo rosa pink. "É, até parece, como se ele não achasse que eu vou ficar lambendo o chão que ele pisa por causa da carteira dele. Bella, só porque você não acredita, não quer dizer que não seja verdade. Dinheiro comanda a vida dessa gente."

Alice bufou do meu outro lado, e mostrou a língua para Rosalie. Rose estava estudando as conseqüências prejudiciais de viver numa sociedade consumista capitalista no Oeste dos EUA, enquanto trabalhava meio-período num jornal impresso de esquerda. Alice estava estudando para se tornar estilista de moda enquanto se dividia com um emprego de compradora particular para Chanel. Não é preciso dizer que eu normalmente me sentia a própria Suíça entre as duas.

"De qualquer forma," eu falei alto, antes que Alice perdesse a língua de tão esticada, "eu vim aqui para podermos dar um abraço grupal, dar uma força uma para a outra."

Agora as duas me olhavam através do espelho, ansiosas. Eu raramente pedia por um momento assim, simplesmente porque minha vida amorosa era lamentavelmente vazia. _Exceto quando eu caio no sono e imagino meu chefe entrando em mim como um animal na cama dele... foco, Bella!_

"Vocês lembram que eu talvez tenha mencionado uma vez ou duas meu interesse incrivelmente pequeno, minúsculo, quase insignificante e praticamente platônico no Sr. Cullen?" Eu indaguei, como se fosse uma pergunta qualquer, sem real importância.

Rosalie simplesmente revirou os olhos, mas Alice gorjeou com os olhos brilhando, "Bella, você definitivamente mencionou, sim, uma vez ou duas... nos últimos dez minutos. Desde que você começou a trabalhar lá, deve ter mencionado tantas vezes como Edward Cullen é um sonho que se eu ouvir mais uma, vou perseguir esse cara com uma pistola automática e uma pá". Não tive como controlar as gargalhadas à idéia daquela mini-fadinha tentando apagar alguém.

"Sem mencionar os sonhos de orgasmos mega estridentes que nós temos que ouvir todas as noites." E em seguida Rosalie começou uma dramatização, usando todo o fôlego de seus pulmões, "Oh, Deus, assim! Edward, você é tããão bom! Me pega mais forte..." Eu a calei com uma mão sobre sua boca enquanto um grupo de garotas secando as mãos no canto do lavatório ria.

"Então, claramente, vocês compreendem onde quero chegar," eu falei apressadamente, e as próximas palavras saíram tão rápido dos meus lábios que se essas garotas não fossem como minhas irmãs, jamais teriam entendido. "Eu-quero-seduzir-Edward-Cullen-e-preciso-de-ajuda."

Alice começou a bater palmas histericamente, eu estava esperando ela começar a cantar alguma ópera a qualquer minuto. Rosalie meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha, e eu sabia que ela ia me recordar da primeira vez que mencionei minha queda por Edward, quando ela me disse para simplesmente pular em cima dele, coloca-lo entre as minhas pernas e cavalgar como uma boa _cowgirl_.

"Quero invocar o código das melhores amigas nisso. Ali, você tem que diminuir seu entusiasmo, e Rose, você não tem permissão para dizer 'eu avisei'."

Ambas pareciam crianças que tiveram seus melhores brinquedos arrancados das mãos, mas por lealdade, solenemente assentiram.

"Ótimo, agora a questão é, eu sei que vou precisar da ajuda de Em e Jazz, mas eu não quero que eles saibam que eu estou aqui no banheiro como uma doida psicótica anunciando meus planos de seduzir o irmão desavisado e definitivamente desinteressado deles. Então, alguma idéia de como tocar no assunto com os dois?"

Rosalie e Alice se encararam através do espelho por um minuto, e simultaneamente agarraram meus braços, enrolando nos seus, uma de cada lado. Seus sorrisos maliciosos me deixavam extremamente contente em saber que elas estavam do _meu _lado.

"Primeiro, Bella, parabéns por ter a confiança de admitir que você quer fazer isso. Eu jamais imaginei que você teria coragem e estamos muito orgulhosas."

"É, Bella, quem poderia dizer que alguns sonhos frustrantes e pervertidos poderiam canalizar seu demônio sexual interno e traze-lo à superfície?"

"Uau, obrigada, Rose," eu falei sarcasticamente, mas sabia que era o jeito dela dizer que estava orgulhosa de mim também.

A verdade era que nem eu conseguia acreditar que tinha verbalizado meus desejos também. É que eu estava tão irritada com a distancia educada que Edward mantinha de mim sempre, como se mal me visse como mulher, muito menos como alguém em quem ele poderia se interessar. Mas, hoje, quando ele se enfezou, eu queria tanto que voltasse à distancia educada. E ele voltou, me dando um "boa noite" frio e eu me senti acertando na loteria.

E, bem, reagir assim para cada alteração de humor dele era simplesmente triste, patético.

Eu não ia permanecer triste, no entanto. E já que não tinha coragem suficiente para declarar meus sentimentos de forma direta, a óbvia conclusão era fazer Edward vir até mim.

Alice sorriu perversamente, vendo a determinação faiscando no meu olhar.

"Não se preocupe, Bella, quando chegarmos ao fim, Edward Cullen vai estar comendo na palma da sua mão."

_ _ _

Passaram-se duas horas até que Rose ou Alice tocaram no nome de Edward.

Embora o foco desta noite tenha sido aproximar Emmett de Rose, acabou acontecendo uma conexão instantânea entre Jasper e Alice. Ele era quieto, contribuindo pouco para a conversa, mas sorria e ouvia atentamente a tudo que Alice dizia, e havia passado a noite dançando com ela.

Para minha surpresa, Emmett tinha seguido todas as minhas instruções sobre como agir com Rose, e as coisas estavam dando super certo para ele. Quando ela entrou na área VIP, Emmett não olhou para nenhum ponto abaixo do pescoço de Rosalie. Cada vez que ela fazia alguma contribuição aos assuntos que conversamos, Emmett imediatamente discordava de tudo o que ela dizia. Independente do quão óbvio ela estivesse agindo, ele nem por um segundo ousou olhar para o corpo dela. Quando Rose sugeriu que eles dançassem, ele manteve uma distancia tão amigável que podiam passar por irmãos. Ao final da primeira hora, ela estava tão frustrada que me admirava não haver vapor saindo pelas suas orelhas.

Mais uma hora e três Cosmos depois, Rose estava sentada no colo de Emmett. Eu estava sentada ao lado deles, e na nossa frente, estavam Alice e Jasper; em determinado ponto, Emmett se curvou para mim, agarrando meu braço e falou no meu ouvido para que eu pudesse escutá-lo mesmo com a música alta, "você é a rainha das casamenteiras, garota."

Eu ri, esperando que ele pudesse retribuir o favor em breve. Rosalie aparentemente ouviu o comentário de Emmett e pensava a mesma coisa, porque ela falou casualmente, "Então, por que o outro irmão Cullen não está aqui também?"

A cabeça de Alice virou-se num estalo do que quer que estivesse sussurrando no ouvido de Jasper naquele momento, e agora ela prestava total atenção na nossa conversa, vendo que havia uma amiga precisando de ajuda.

"Edward tem alguns... problemas... de _controle _para cuidar hoje à noite." Emmett e Jasper riam silenciosamente por algum motivo inexplicado da resposta da Em.

"Oh, é uma pena," Alice falou no mesmo tom casual de Rosalie, "porque a Bella aqui teria realmente adorado ficar colada nele na pista de dança."

Eu comecei a engasgar no gole de Margarita que tinha colocado na boca naquele instante. Eu vi Em e Jazz trocarem um olhar esperançoso durante meu acesso de tosse, mas não tive tempo de analisar muito isso devido à minha recém-nutrida raiva de Alice.

"Mas, que porra, Alice!" Movimentei os lábios sem emitir som, enquanto ela apenas sorria radiante para mim, como se tivesse me feito um favor ou algo do tipo. _Crianças estúpidas de hoje em dia. Para onde foi a merda da sutileza?_

"Sério, Bella? Tem uma coisinha rolando aí pelo nosso estimado irmão, então?" Jasper me provocou.

Eu o fitei estreitando os olhos e depois fiz o mesmo com Emmett, que sorria alegremente para mim. Mas, não era um alegre do tipo "vai ser um lindo dia hoje", e sim alegre do tipo "um tubarão que acabou de avistar uma presa fácil". Caralho.

"Se algum de vocês dois sequer _pensar _em fazer algum comentário a respeito disso com..."

"_Na verdade,_" Rosalie interrompeu minha ameaça, "vocês sabem que a nossa Bella não é o tipo de garota que vai se jogando pra cima do Edward, então estávamos nos perguntando se talvez vocês poderiam dar alguma dica, só aqui entre nós, que poderia ajuda-la a... fisgar Edward?"

Eu queria me arrastar pra debaixo da mesa e morrer. Era unicamente pela copiosa quantidade de álcool que havia no meu corpo e traços ligeiros da determinação de antes que eu permaneci sentada na cadeira.

Surpreendentemente, Emmett e Jasper não estavam gargalhando de como eu jamais conseguiria nem em um milhão de anos ter uma chance com Edward. Ao invés disso, ambos pareciam ponderar e realmente avaliar o assunto.

Por fim, Jasper se inclinou sobre a mesa e falou num tom muito sério, "Bella, você não consideraria dar o primeiro passo com Edward, por acaso?" Ele pausou, como se estivesse medindo suas próximas palavras. "Pode acabar poupando bastante tempo."

Eu o encarei sem expressão, incerta do que ele queria dizer com essa ultima frase, e horrorizada enquanto considerava mentalmente como seria ser rejeitada por Edward.

"Por Deus, _não._"

Emmett surgiu por trás de Rose, aproximando-se de mim e avisou, "Vai ser difícil fazer com que Eddie tome o primeiro passo contigo, Bells."

"Claro, dãr. Como se eu já não soubesse que ele não sente atração por mim. É nessa parte que vocês dois entram."

Emmett pareceu surpreso com algo que eu disse, mas a seriedade com que ele e Jasper consideraram o pedido de Rose havia ido embora. "Certo, então, garota, é hora de ofender suas sensibilidades femininas e delicadas com um pouco de Edward e sexo de a-à-z."

"E isso quer dizer..." Alice e Rose falaram ao mesmo tempo, parecia que estavam tomando notas, e eu meio que esperava que elas estivessem escutando com atenção, porque eu tinha experiência quase zero nesses assuntos.

Emmett engasgou, esfregando suas palmas uma na outra para mostrar que ele ia jogar a merda no ventilador.

"Quer dizer que vamos falar de Edward – especificamente, as preferências sexuais dele. Vamos começar pelos filmes pornôs de quando éramos adolescentes, passando pelas garotas que ele namorou no colegial, as noitadas na faculdade, e as mulheres mais recentes. Quando chegarmos ao fim, você vai saber como encarnar cada fantasia sexual que o rapaz já teve."

Puta. Merda.

Eu tinha um pressentimento de que meus sonhos hoje à noite seriam incríveis.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	5. Me bate

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE /**** IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

- - - - - - - - - -

**CAPÍTULO 4: ME BATE**

**BPOV:**

_Eu ouvi o elevador chegando atrás de mim, e me curvei sobre a mesa, fingindo estar procurando algo numa pilha de documentos. A saia justa e acinturada que eu usava subiu alguns centímetros na minha coxa, quase deixando escapar traços da mínima calcinha fio-dental, enquanto as meias pretas pouco acima dos joelhos apertavam minha pele. A fantasia do que Edward faria quando me encontrasse nessa posição sugou minha mente do mundo ao meu redor pela centésima vez naquela manhã._

_Embora o tapete macio abafasse seus passos, eu estava hiper alerta e sensível a Edward caminhando até mim, por trás – e além disso, ele sabia que eu sabia que ele estava lá. Apesar de não me tocar, eu podia sentir sua mão pairando sobre a curva do meu bumbum._

"_Bom dia, Sr. Cullen," eu falei, numa voz tão calma que merecia um Oscar, "você teve um bom final de semana?"_

_Abruptamente, eu senti a mão dele se chocar contra minha nádega, um tapa que me fez saltar de surpresa. Eu vi, pelo canto dos olhos, ele deixar cair no chão a pasta que trazia na mão, logo ao lado da minha mesa._

"_E como, neste mundo ou em qualquer outro, eu poderia ter um bom final de semana, Srta. Swan? Quando eu sabia que o que é _meu _estava sendo desfilado para qualquer um na sexta à noite?" A voz dele era tão calma quanto a minha, mas eu podia sentir a raiva queimando por baixo da aparência que ele tentava passar._

_Eu estava confusa pelo que ele queria dizer, e cometi o terrível erro de tentar ficar de pé. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em fazer qualquer outro movimento, o peito de Edward estava pressionado contra as minhas costas, e seus antebraços de ferro me prendiam pela cintura num abraço impossível de se desvencilhar.._

"_Primeiro você se exibe numa boate na sexta-feira, dentro de um vestido que, segundo meu irmão, te fez parecer "comível", e agora você está se mexendo sem eu te dar autorização para isso. Vou te ensinar uma lição, Srta. Swan. Você sabe qual é?"_

_O hálito quente dele no canto do meu ouvido me fez estremecer, e por demorar demais para responder, ele mordeu a ponta do meu lóbulo._

"_Eu sou sua," ofeguei. "Essa é a lição – que eu sou sua." Ele rapidamente sugou onde havia mordido, amortecendo a sensação dos seus dentes na minha pele, antes de tomar um passo para trás._

"_Muito bem, Srta. Swan. Embora eu tema que isso não vá te livrar da devida punição. Agora tire essa saia e se curve sobre a mesa como uma boa menina."_

_Trêmula, abaixei o zíper da saia, tirando a peça de roupa e retornando à minha posição de antes. Eu o ouvi soltar um rosnado baixo quando viu meu corpo curvado naquele fio dental e meias escuras que cobriam até metade das coxas, antes de sua mão pálida, de dedos longos, aparecer no meu campo de visão, apanhando uma régua de cima da mesa._

"_Geme para mim, Isabella."_

_A régua atingiu minha pele, com força suficiente para me fazer arder, mas de forma prazerosa também, o bastante para eu sentir um líquido se formando na minha calcinha._

_Ele repetiu o movimento mais duas vezes e eu tive que morder o lábio para impedir que o som dos meus gemidos escapasse do fundo da garganta. Edward parou, sabendo que eu estava me controlando._

"_Você vai me desafiar, então? Se continuar assim, não vou te deixar gozar até que me implore de joelhos."_

_A régua se chocou contra meu bumbum mais seis vezes, e naquele ponto eu já estava desesperada para esfregar minhas pernas uma na outra – qualquer coisa para aliviar a sensação latejante na minha virilha._

"_Você está molhada para mim, Isabella?"_

"_S-sim, Sr. Cullen." Isso definitivamente saiu na forma de um gemido._

"_Hmm. Vamos conferir, então?" E ele trouxe a régua para o centro das minhas pernas e levemente bateu com ela contra o meu clitóris._

_O gemido que eu soltei dessa vez foi aparentemente alto o bastante para satisfazê-lo, porque de uma hora para a outra, ele se pressionou contra mim, e eu pude sentir sua ereção rígida no meu bumbum._

_Eu sentia a mão dele serpenteando pelo interior da minha coxa, e depois, dois daqueles dedos longos correndo toda a minha região sensível e úmida, mesmo sobre o tecido molhado da minha calcinha._

"_P-por favor, Sr. Cullen," eu implorei, mesmo enquanto meus quadris convulsionavam na tentativa de fazê-lo movimentar seus dedos em algo mais, qualquer coisa, mais._

"_Diga. Diga e eu te dou tudo." Ele me beijava e sua língua deixava um rastro molhado na minha nuca enquanto falava, eu podia senti-lo se esfregando contra meu corpo._

"_Eu sou sua. Sempre sua."_

_No segundo que fiz esta declaração, ele estava abrindo minha cavidade, ainda confinada na calcinha. Edward começou a massagear meu clitóris com a ponta do dedo, uma mistura perfeita de dor e prazer. Eu gemi tão alto que provavelmente me ouviram do saguão do edifício, e comecei a movimentar meu quadril no mesmo ritmo do dedo dele._

_Edward usou o dedão para substituir seu dedo entre meus lábios íntimos e depois senti um outro dedo puxando o fio da calcinha para o lado e por fim invadindo minha abertura. Um segundo dedo, e a ponta de um terceiro, asperamente juntaram-se ao primeiro, pulsando para dentro e para fora de mim enquanto seu dedão permanecia estimulando meu clitóris._

"_Mmm, você está tão quentinha e apertada nos meus dedos. Mal posso esperar para sentir você me apertando aí dentro."_

_As palavras dele, combinadas com seus dedos se curvando dentro de mim, estavam criando uma sensação de queimadura intensa no meu baixo-ventre, e eu sabia que estava perto do clímax._

_Edward curvou o corpo sobre o meu e sussurrou no meu ouvido, "Boa menina. Goza para mim. Só para mim,"_

_Então, ele apertou meu clitóris e eu subitamente me senti flexionando os músculos internos ao redor dos dedos dele; mordi os lábios com tanta força para abafar os gritos que chegaram a sangrar._

_Enquanto eu descia da minha sensação máxima de prazer, percebi que Edward continuava se esfregando contra meu bumbum, e eu sabia que o prazer estava longe de acabar. Quando o ouvi desfazendo o cinto, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram._

"_Agora, eu vou entrar em você enquanto fica assim curvada sobre essa mesa. E vou entrar tão duro que você vai estrelas."_

Bem, foi assim que a fantasia aconteceu na minha cabeça.

Na realidade, eu ouvi a porta do elevador se abrir atrás de mim, e rapidamente mexi na pilha de papéis que fingia examinar, nervosa por isso talvez ser espalhafatoso demais.

Eu ouvi Edward dar o primeiro passo para fora do elevador, e me esforçando para escutá-lo mesmo com as batidas insanas do meu coração, pude senti-lo parar atrás de mim.

"Você chegou cedo, Srta. Swan," ele falou um tanto estridente. Será que eu havia feito a voz dele soar dessa forma? É mais provável que ele tenha saído na noite de ontem. Eu teria que perguntar para Emmett, isso é, se eu não morresse de constrangimento pelo que eu faria em seguida.

Eu lentamente me ergui, da forma que Em e Jazz descreveram. Então, me virei, agitando meu cabelo recentemente cortado e curvado nas pontas acima dos ombros.

"Bem, deixei algo aqui que eu simplesmente não podia ficar mais um segundo sem," eu citei na voz mais branda e rouca que pude, esperando que Em e Jazz tivessem acertado a frase. Eu acho, embora provavelmente fossem apenas meus pensamentos ansiosos, que ouvi a respiração de Edward acelerar.

Mas, quando ele ficou um minuto sem responder, eu roubei uma olhadela para ele sob os cílios, tentando parecer inocente, e vi seus olhos subindo rapidamente do meu peito. A ponta de sua língua rosada estava para fora da boca, correndo entre os lábios, umedecendo-os. Eu temia ter um orgasmo espontâneo.

Mas, mais importante do que isso: _acho que Edward Cullen estava me secando. _Eu queria gritar isso do topo de prédios, imprimir num memorando interno, tatuar essa informação na minha testa.

"Oh, deixou o quê?" ele perguntou, como se as palavras escapassem da boca dele por vontade própria. Dessa vez, eu tive que fechar meus punhos para impedir os gritos de alegria. _Ele estava entrando no jogo_. Ele realmente esta entrando na encenação.

Foi ali que eu decidi mudar o roteiro, simplesmente porque não queria ser óbvia _demais_, e eu definitivamente não queria que ele percebesse que eu estava recebendo ajuda de seus irmãos. Só Deus sabe, que isso seria a conversa mais estranha de toda a história da humanidade.

"Meu celular, é claro," eu lhe respondi de bom-humor, deixando a voz sussurrante para trás, e colocando um sorriso inocente no rosto. Esperançosamente, se Emmett e Jasper estavam certos, eu o deixaria confuso, porém saudoso ao mesmo tempo.

Ele ficou me encarando com uma expressão tão vaga no rosto que por um minuto eu pensei que Edward tivesse entrado em colapso. Foi somente quando eu soltei um pigarro, limpando a garganta, com a sobrancelha erguida que ele sacudiu a cabeça levemente e continuou o caminho até seu escritório. Eu estava quase certa de que ele estava _corando_ também, mas isso provavelmente era parte da minha ansiedade falando. Além do mais, quando ele falou em seguida, sua voz era tão calma que eu pensei ter imaginado tudo.

"Você poderia, por favor, mandar a Srta. Stanley entrar com o café assim que ela chegar, e, por gentileza, providenciar aquela tele-conferencia com Londres em dez minutos?"

Eu dei outro sorriso vívido, pueril enquanto o via entrar em sua sala, e falei na minha melhor voz baixa e rouca-de-tanto-gritar-seu-nome que consegui.

"Você _precisa _de mim para algo mais, Sr. Cullen?"

Houve uma faísca de algo em seus olhos repentinamente obscuros, um lampejo tão breve que eu fui incapaz de identificar o que era. No outro segundo, o rosto dele já estava recomposto e Edward sorria firmemente para mim.

"Não, é tudo por enquanto, obrigado, Srta. Swan."

No minuto que ouvi a porta da sala dele se fechar, eu já estava correndo para fora do meu escritório, atravessando o corredor. A área aberta do andar, cheia de cubículos, ainda estava vazia, mas eu sabia que Jasper e Emmett tinham vindo mais cedo, para me dar apoio moral.

Não havia ninguém na sala de Emmett, então eu corri para a de Jasper, sem me incomodar em bater na porta antes de entrar. Em estava largado no sofá de couro de Jazz, enquanto Jasper estava com os cotovelos debruçados sobre a mesa, mexendo no celular. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse registrar minha entrada, eu já estava tagarelando histericamente.

"Eu fiz! Subi no salto e botei ordem naquela merda! Quando ele entrou, eu estava inclinada sobre a mesa, de costas pra ele, e fiz todo aquele lance de me levantar devagarzinho como vocês falaram, e ele ficou todo 'você chegou cedo', o que funcionou perfeitamente, então eu falei o que vocês disseram, e ele ficou todo 'o que foi isso?' para mim!"

Quando terminei de falar, eu estava ofegando e engasgando na própria saliva, pulando no mesmo ponto de excitação e nervoso. Então, eu percebi que Em e Jazz olhavam para mim boquiabertos e de olhos arregalados.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, irritada por nenhum dos dois reconhecer o sucesso da minha missão.

"Você re-encenou a seqüência de abertura do primeiro pornô de todos que nosso pequeno Eddie assistiu na sua vida vestida _desse _jeito?"

Eu olhei para minha roupa, que Alice havia separado baseada nas recomendações de Emmett e Jasper. Eu vestia uma blusa branca com cara de profissional séria que fazia perfeitamente o contorno dos meus seios e tinha uns babados nas mangas super femininos. A camisa estava colocada por dentro da saia escura, de cintura alta, incrivelmente apertada no corpo, e que terminava pouco acima do joelho. A ilusão de modéstia era mantida pelas meias três-quartos, que expunham uma faixa da pele das minhas coxas entre o fim das meias e a bainha da saia. Meu cabelo estava preso pelo mesmo coque que eu fazia todos os dias para trabalhar, e optei pelo batom vermelho nos lábios. Para completar o visual, meus sapatos eram um scarpan salto dez finíssimos.

Eu achava que minha aparência estava incrivelmente _foda_, mas se o olhar de choque na cara dos dois irmãos era qualquer indicação, aparentemente não era esse o caso. Senti a emoção da vitória definhar em mim como um balão esvaziando.

"E daí que estou vestindo isso? Eu achei que você tinha dito que ele tinha uma tara pela Lois Lane quando era criança, não? Esse foi o visual que a Alice tentou recriar." Eu expliquei para eles, um pouco na defensiva.

Então, Emmett simplesmente caiu na gargalhada, rompendo aos risos junto com Jasper. "Jazz, cara," Em tentava dizer entre o riso, "isso é perfeito pra caralho, imagina como o _pequeno _Eddie está se sentindo numa hora dessas?!"

Eu cheguei a bater meu pé no chão de frustração, e empurrei Jasper pelo peito, já que ele estava mais perto de mim. "Expliquem-se!"

Jasper deu mais dois risos secos antes de envolver meus ombros num meio-abraço, me confortando. "Desculpa, Bella, não estávamos rindo de você, estamos rindo de Edward. Você está linda... maravilhosa, na verdade. Sexo sobre duas pernas. Aliás, você está particularmente parecida com a atriz do video, então isso certamente ajudou."

A primeira sugestão que Em e Jazz haviam dado na sexta-feira foi recriar algumas das fantasias de Edward. Aparentemente, o primeiro pornô que Emmett havia apresentado a Jazz e Edward foi um ao qual Edward ficou especialmente _ligado _durante boa parte de sua adolescência. O roteiro basicamente era um professor de colegial aplicando um castigo na estudante, mas as primeiras falas do filme eram dela sendo pega em flagrante na sala do professor durante o almoço, e ela alegava que tinha retornado à sala por causa dele.

Quando Edward saiu do elevador, eu havia literalmente ditado as falas iniciais do filme, e ele respondeu de acordo. Era uma reação automática, porém não deixava de ser um começo. Ao menos, ele começaria a me associar com algo sexual, o que era meu objetivo final.

"Então, Eddie respondeu, foi?" Emmett perguntou, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Ele olhou maliciosamente para mim numa atuação meio teatral, focando meus seios. "Embora, como ele podia _não_ reagir? Digo, quem podia dizer que você tem peito, garota?"

Eu revirei meus olhos, "Eu _acho_ que ele reagiu a mim, mas não tenho certeza."

Jasper percebeu minha preocupação, e apertou meu braço com o seu que ainda permanecia sobre os meus ombros. "Não se preocupe, Bella, o estágio dois do plano _deixar-Edward-com-as-bolas-azuis-até-ele-despirocar _começa no horário do almoço. Em e eu poderemos avaliar melhor as reações dele lá."

Certo.

_Almoço._

Eu ruborizei só de pensar no que tínhamos planejado. Mas, se Jasper e Emmett estavam certos, seria um dia mais longo para Edward do que para mim.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	6. Bela adormecida

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

- - -

**CAPÍTULO 5: BELA ADORMECIDA**

**BPOV**

Emmett, Jasper e eu passamos a manhã toda confabulando através da intranet da empresa sobre como as coisas tinham ido na sexta-feira com Rose e Alice, e de que forma iríamos agir durante o almoço.

Depois da re-encenaçao do pornô de manhã cedo, eu tinha certo receio da eficácia desse plano. Eu sentia que toda essa coisa de viver em carne e osso referências de filmes adultos era óbvio demais, e por outro lado, o plano para o almoço me fazia insegura por parecer exageradamente sutil.

Eu mandei uma mensagem para meus comparsas Cullen, e Emmett respondeu charmosamente:

"_Acalme-se, Amendoim. A maioria dos caras ficaria satisfeito só com um pouco de incentivo visual para atiçar suas imaginações. Mas com Eddie, do tipo introspectivo e acho-que-sou-um-artista-torturado-apesar-dos-meus-cartões-de-crédito-ilimitados-desque-que-nasci, você vai ter que apelar para a mente dele tanto quanto para o... pequeno Eddie... pra fazer o rapaz pegar no tranco."_

Nós sincronizamos nossos horários de almoço perfeitamente, para que coincidisse com o intervalo entre reuniões e telefonemas de Edward. Eu teria perguntando a Jasper e Emmett se eles tinham outras coisas para serem organizadas, mas eu estava quase certa de que aqueles dois passavam o dia de pernas pra cima, zanzando de um lado para o outro, sem fazer algo realmente útil.

Já tinha me aprontado quando os rapazes apareceram para me pegar para o almoço. Embora não fosse necessariamente "o" plano, decidimos que eu flertar descaradamente com cada homem que _não fosse _Edward era uma boa idéia. Jasper explicou que isso iria atrair o homem-das-cavernas interno de Edward, o que segundo ele, estava enterrado _muito_ profundamente sob camadas e mais camadas de ternos Armani. A idéia de Edward dando uma de homem das cavernas pra cima de mim, me jogando sobre seus ombros e me arrastando para qualquer canto para me marcar como seu território era presente na essência de todas as minhas fantasias. Desta forma, quando Jasper praticamente se grudou na lateral do meu corpo, me levando com ele para entrar no escritório de Edward, eu não apresentei resistência.

Edward estava curvado sobre sua mesa, com as mangas da camisa azul arregaçadas até o cotovelo, o nó da gravata meio solto, meticulosamente examinando um relatório com uma caneta atrás da orelha. A caneta atrás da orelha era algo que ele sempre fazia quando tinha que formular observações ou apresentar correções em algum documento, e era algo que eu – claro – achava adorável. Honestamente, esse homem podia ser nerd, fã dos Jonas Brothers, que eu ainda o acharia simplesmente perfeito.

Quando entramos na sala dele, Edward ajeitou-se na cadeira para ver quem era, e seus olhos imediatamente fixaram-se na mão que Jasper deixou no canto do meu quadril. Seu olhar ficou ali por alguns segundos e depois ele fitou diretamente meus olhos. Aquele olhar tão fixo no meu me fez corar, e eu tive que sugar meu lábio inferior e morde-lo, para me impedir de escapar da mão de Jasper. Era como se eu me sentisse _culpada _por aquele braço estar ali só de ver a expressão nos olhos de Edward – o que era loucura.

Edward em seguida focou seus olhos no meu lábio mordido e abruptamente virou-se para o irmão.

"O que posso fazer por você, Jasper?"

Jazz revirou os olhos para a formalidade de Edward, que eu sabia que era apenas pela minha presença ali. Tanto Emmett quanto Jasper comentaram que Edward não era tão quadradão fora das paredes do escritório.

"Só pensei em te avisar que vou roubar a Bella aqui." Ele pausou naquele ponto deliberadamente, antes de adicionar, "Para o almoço, claro."

"Claro." A resposta dele foi curta. Mas, Edward, que era claramente uma daquelas pessoas que conseguia manter uma conversa inteira através apenas de expressões faciais e olhares, parecia emitir alguma mensagem para Jasper silenciosamente enquanto eu assistia. Edward parecia frustrado com alguma coisa.

O que quer que fosse o conteúdo da comunicação muda entre eles, fez Jasper sorrir significativamente, me deixando completamente confusa e Edward ainda mais frustrado.

"Brilhante." Jasper falou como quem ganha uma batalha, usando a mão em torno do meu quadril para me guiar até a porta. "Nós estaremos no café com Em, se você precisar de alguma coisa. Vamos andando, Bella, aparentemente Edward não se importa em te emprestar por aí."

No minuto em que nos juntamos a Emmett no elevador privativo de Edward com Jasper, eu soltei os cachorros. "Me emprestar por aí? Você me fez parecer uma prostituta que cobra por hora!"

Jasper fez um som que parecia ser uma bufada. "Na verdade, eu te fiz parecer propriedade do Edward." Ele e Em trocaram olhares cúmplices com essa informação. "_Confie em mim_, apelar para o lado possessivo de Edward é o ângulo certo de agir aqui."

"E o que foi aquele olhar que vocês trocaram lá dentro?" Eu perguntei, ainda não satisfeita.

Jasper apenas sorriu, batendo na minha cabeça como se eu tivesse acabado de rolar no chão e me fingido de morta. Era um hábito irritante que ele e Emmett tinham e faziam sempre que eu os divertia de alguma forma.

"Relaxa, Bella, só coisa de irmão." Eu não acreditei totalmente nele, mas tínhamos chegado ao quinto andar, onde havia um café para os funcionários em que nós íamos com freqüência quando não podíamos perder muito tempo para almoçar na rua.

Escolhemos uma das mesas naquele estilo de cabine de restaurante americano e fizemos nossos pedidos. Em seguida, Jasper e Emmett começaram a sutilmente pedir pelos telefones de Rose e Alice, embora a sutileza tenha sido deixada de lado em poucos minutos. Eu estava sob ordens diretas das duas de só dar seus números na quarta-feira, para que eu pudesse elevar o nível de ansiedade e cuidado deles para elas.

Estávamos sentados lá por quase meia-hora, e começando a nos preocupar, imaginando que o plano não tinha dado certo. Convidar Edward para almoçar diretamente quando ele nunca havia mostrado qualquer indicação de querer se juntar a nós antes – e considerando que nunca tínhamos convidado antes também, obviamente não funcionaria. Então, ao invés de fazermos isso, Emmett omitiu propositalmente alguns detalhes de um relatório que Edward aguardava, sabendo que ele precisaria daquelas informações. Eu fiquei lisonjeada com o fato de Em e Jazz serem tão bons amigos para mim a ponto de se meterem em encrenca para o bem das minhas idéias estúpidas. Apesar de que, quando me despedi deles na sexta-feira, ligeiramente bêbada e envergonhada, eles apenas riram e falaram que isso _valeria a pena_.

Enfim, o celular de Emmett começou a tocar e ele agitou as sobrancelhas para mim antes de checar quem estava ligando. Ele não atendeu à ligação.

"Oh, o previsível Eddie. Caindo direto na minha armadilha como um cordeirinho na casa de abate." Jasper e Em caíram na gargalhada, embora eu não entendesse por que isso era tão engraçado.

Em seguida, os dois saíram da nossa mesa, enquanto o celular de Em continuava a tocar e eles sorriam para mim, na tentativa de me encorajar.

"Boa sorte, Bella." Jasper chegou a apontar os dedões para cima, como se eu fosse uma garotinha no primeiro dia de aula.

"É, e se você ficar meio insegura ou algo assim, só lembre que seus peitos estão uma delicia nessa blusa."

"Vou contar para a Rosalie que você disse isso!"

Eles já estavam se afastando quando eu gritei com Emmett, mas estava certa de que tinha sido ouvida pelo modo que seus ombros chacoalhavam das risadas. Os dois ficariam à paisana, numa distancia cuidadosa, para poder observar melhor. Eu não estava muito contente com isso, mas eles me garantiram que era uma boa idéia para poderem julgar melhor as reações de Edward.

Eu coloquei em cima da mesa o romance que tinha começado a ler no sábado de manhã, tentando abrandar o rubor automático no meu rosto, enquanto pulava as páginas até achar o ponto em que havia parado.

Eu fingia estar especialmente absorta pelo livro quando senti as borboletas voando na minha barriga, o que significava que Edward estava perto. Eu senti, ao invés de enxergar, seus olhos rastreando todo o ambiente do café bastante cheio, antes de caminhar com rapidez até mim.

"Desculpe interrompê-la, Srta. Swan, mas meu irmão está por aqui? Há algumas informações urgentes que preciso dele." Edward perguntou, dando uma olhadela rápida na capa do meu livro.

Os rapazes tinham me dito que Edward era uma daquelas pessoas que adorava saber o que você está lendo, então eu sabia que ele estava doido para perguntar.

"Eles acabaram de sair pra pegar café, ou com café... Devem voltar num minuto se você quiser sentar e esperar pelos dois..." Eu sorri para Edward tão branda quanto uma torrada com manteiga, sabendo que ele provavelmente me achava bipolar – já que esta manhã eu havia lhe direcionado um tom de voz rouco e sensual.

Edward hesitou e eu voltei meus olhos para o livro, revirando-os mentalmente. _Senta de uma vez, Edward. Não é como se eu fosse uma mulher louca que passa todo seu tempo livre sonhando com você, ou que ativamente planeja te atacar e te devorar. Ops!_

Edward deslizou no banco à minha frente na cabine, parecendo um tanto desconfortável de estar ali, enquanto corria uma mão pelos cabelos. Eu lhe dei outro sorriso cortês para mostrar que não iria incomodá-lo, voltando minha atenção para o livro.

Com alguma sorte, Edward _era _dessas pessoas que gostava de saber o hábito de leitura dos outros – assim como eu adorava saber o gosto musical das pessoas, e mentalmente desfaleci ao perceber nossos gostos em comum – caso contrário, eu teria que casualmente deixar a capa do livro mais óbvia para que ele percebesse.

Felizmente, ele estava ali há apenas um minuto quando subitamente deixou escapar, "O que você está lendo?"

Eu ergui os olhos, fitando-o, e ignorando o modo como meu coração acelerou à perfeição que era a visão daquele homem a um metro de distância, e falei como se não fosse importante, "Anne Rice."

Meu Deus, será possível que ele conseguia ficar ainda mais adorável? Edward estava praticamente se contorcendo no assento, claramente querendo me pedir que falasse mais, porém sem ser rude em chegar a perguntar, enquanto tentava espiar a capa do livro.

"Qual?" Ele finalmente perguntou em tom de derrota, visivelmente desconfortável em ter que indagar.

"É o primeiro de uma série que ela escreveu sob o pseudônimo A. N. Roquelaure. '_O Seqüestro da Bela Adormecida'."_ – eu estava rezando para qualquer deidade nos ouvindo agora para que meu rosto não estivesse um pimentão.

Enquanto eu falava, pude perceber o verde dos olhos de Edward escurecendo, e seu pomo-de-Adão palpitava cada vez que ele engolia a saliva. _Oh, sim, eu estava definitivamente apelando para a mente dele... e a imaginação também._

"E é bom?" Ele disparou rapidamente.

Eu dei de ombros distraída, ainda fitando seus olhos e respondi, "Acho que sim. Mas, tipo, há um limite de vezes em que alguém pode usar a palavra pênis antes que perca totalmente seu significado, você sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

Edward não podia ter ficado mais chocado, mesmo que eu tivesse complementado a fala dizendo que era a própria reencarnação do Elvis. A reação dele não durou muito tempo, no entanto. O rosto de Edward se recompôs rápido, e seus olhos estreitaram como se estivesse conspirando algo.

"Na verdade, eu não saberia dizer. Sobre o que fala o livro?"

_Mentiroso._

Eu sabia que, de fato, Edward havia estudado este livro, e suas duas seqüências, durante uma interpretação da sexualidade e pornografia modernas para uma das cadeiras em seu primeiro ano de faculdade. Sabia, claro, porque Emmett e Jasper haviam me instruído a ler a história na frente dele. Nós esperávamos que Edward me visse com o livro e dessa forma criasse outro vínculo para associar sexo com... bem, _comigo._ Entretanto, eu não esperava que Edward fosse fingir não conhecer a história e ainda por cima me pedir para descrevê-la.

O que isso significava, afinal de contas? Decidindo ponderar depois, inclinei meu corpo para frente com os braços cruzados debaixo dos meus seios.

"O livro conta como a Bela Adormecida é acordada pelo Príncipe, só que no lugar do beijo, ele a desperta tirando sua virgindade. Então, ela é levada para servir como escrava sexual dele, pronta para suprir qualquer fantasia ou desejo que ele tenha." Eu me aproximei um pouco mais, e percebi que ele estava inconscientemente fazendo o mesmo, com os olhos grudados nos meus lábios.

"Na verdade, é sobre as diversas maneiras que uma pessoa pode se tornar dominada sexualmente..." – eu lambi os lábios, como se estivesse contemplando minhas próximas palavras. Um arrepio correu pelo meu corpo, fazendo toda a região abaixo da minha cintura pulsar, quando Edward passou a língua sobre seu lábio inferior, imitando meu movimento. "... ou ser sexualmente saciada. Basicamente, quando você dá a alguém o conhecimento de como te satisfazer fisicamente, também lhe dá poder sobre você mental, física e emocionalmente. Você _pertence _a essa pessoa."

Quando terminei de falar, estávamos tão próximos um do outro que eu podia sentir o hálito gelado e delicioso dele na minha bochecha. A expressão dos olhos de Edward fazia minha respiração sair em rápidos suspiros.

Adorável não era mais o adjetivo certo para descrevê-lo.

Adorável é como você descreve gatinhos e bebês.

Edward Cullen estava _queimando numa chama latente acesa em seu olhar._

Havia tanto calor naqueles olhos que eu podia sentir meu corpo esquentando, derretendo por ele.

Edward abruptamente fechou os olhos, quebrando a tensão que havia entre nós, e eu podia ver seus punhos se fechando numa bola, flexionando os tendões com força, enquanto seus lábios estavam fechados numa linha dura. Era como se ele estivesse travando alguma batalha interna.

Eu não queria estragar as coisas, exagerando além da conta, e eu sabia que se continuasse de frente para Edward, jamais seria capaz de me controlar e não atacar sua boca com a minha língua. Então, relutantemente, fiquei de pé, recolhendo meu livro da mesa e a garrafa de água que restou do meu almoço.

Forcei meu rosto no mesmo sorriso brando de antes, e falei num tom calmo, "Bem, Sr. Cullen, vou lhe deixar esperando por Emmett. Eu devo voltar e checar se está tudo bem com a Srta. Stanley."

Os olhos dele ainda estavam fechados, mas enquanto me movia para sair da cabine, a mão de Edward inesperadamente e com agilidade saltou de cima da mesa, agarrando meu pulso. Eu fiquei sem fôlego com a corrente elétrica que senti quando a pele dele tocou a minha, e não conseguia me recordar de outro momento em que nos tocamos, a não ser há quatro meses atrás, quando fomos apresentados pela primeira vez.

Edward abriu os olhos e me tomaram o fôlego novamente. Se eu achava que seus olhos queimavam antes, não eram nada perto do que eles pareciam agora. As veias do pescoço dele estavam sobressaltadas, suas narinas dilatadas e os olhos escurecidos.

Ele parecia com o Edward dos meus sonhos.

"Espera." Ele ordenou numa voz baixa, grave e carregada. Carregada com _o que _eu não sabia, mas o que quer que fosse... já me sentia ficando molhada.

Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Emmett e Jasper apareceram do nada, olhando para nós dois, curiosos e deliciados com a cena. Emmett segurava o café que supostamente ele havia saído para pegar.

"Não estamos interrompendo nada, estamos?" A pergunta de Jasper foi direcionada a Edward, e novamente eu percebi os olhos dele comunicando algo mais.

Esse algo mais passou batido por Edward, porque ele continuava a me olhar fixamente. Devagar, parecia que com certa resistência, Edward libertou meu pulso da sua mão. Seus dedos arrastaram-se sobre a minha pele e eu podia sentir uma queimadura por onde ele havia passado.

Edward havia apertado forte demais meu pulso.

"Não, você não está interrompendo nada, Jasper." Edward falou com cuidado, articulando cada palavra cautelosamente, como se estivesse tentando se manter em foco. "Eu só estava esperando para falar com Emmett."

Eu sorri alegremente para os três irmãos, embora os olhos de Edward – agora voltados para Jazz e Em – perderam meu sorriso.

"Eu já vou retornando ao escritório, então." Informei aos três, lutando contra o impulso de tocar a minha pele que ainda formigava pelo toque de Edward.

Enquanto me afastava, eu pensei na batalha interna que ele pareceu ter, quando fechou os olhos, me bloqueando de sua visão. Então, pela primeira vez, eu me perguntei se havia mais na indiferença dele para mim nestes quatro meses do que eu havia inicialmente imaginado. De qualquer forma, havia três coisas que eu sabia com absoluta certeza.

Primeiro, eu estava inacreditavelmente, todinha caída e atraída por Edward Cullen.

Segundo, havia uma parte dele, e eu não sabia qual era o tamanho dessa parte, que estava atraído por mim também.

E, terceiro, quando eu chegasse em casa hoje à noite, definitivamente iria me aliviar de toda essa tensão sexual que Edward havia criado.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	7. Derrota?

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

- - -

**CAPÍTULO 6: DERROTA?**

**BPOV**

Eu fiquei grata por nem Alice, nem Rosalie, estarem em casa quando cheguei do trabalho. Meu incidente durante o horário do almoço com Edward havia me deixando – desculpem o clichê – acesa e dispersa.

Este era um daqueles momentos em que eu me arrependia por ser virgem ainda – porque eu não podia simplesmente aceitar a oferta de Rosalie de comprar um vibrador pra mim. Mesmo sexualmente frustrada, eu não estava disposta a perder minha virgindade para um pedaço de plástico. Apesar disso, caminhei rapidamente pelo nosso amplo apartamento, e ao chegar no meu quarto, bati a porta atrás de mim, resignada a um momento de auto-manutenção para liberar a tensão que eu sentia.

Rebolei para sair da minha saia tão rápido quanto era possível e abri a frente da blusa antes de me jogar na cama. Depois de eu ter deixado o almoço com os irmãos Cullen, Edward demorou outra meia-hora para retornar ao escritório. Quando voltou, ele estava perfeitamente recomposto, parecia até um tanto relaxado. Ele não mencionou nada do que havia acontecido e nem eu. Mas, fiquei excitada pelo resto do dia, relembrando a intensidade com que ele havia me encarado.

Agora, deitada na cama, eu ainda podia _sentir _seus olhos fixos nos meus lábios; ainda sentia a mão dele no meu pulso, tão forte que parecia que Edward não queria me soltar nunca mais. Eu rapidamente trouxe uma mão para cima, torcendo um mamilo entre os meus dedos, enquanto a outra mão corria para baixo, entrando pela calcinha e sentindo minha própria intimidade. Eu já estava tão inchada e úmida que meus quadris movimentaram-se automaticamente em resposta a pequena pressão que apliquei na região.

Eu usei aquele líquido da minha abertura para umedecer o centro nervoso da minha carne, e quando pressionei o clitóris no mesmo ritmo em que tocava meu seio, soltei um suspiro de alívio, que saiu através do nome dele.

"_Edward."_

Porque, por mais que eu pudesse tentar negar, eu não encontraria nada além de frustração, a não ser que estivesse imaginando ele me tocando, ele me possuindo. Eu removi a mão que estava no seio, soluçando enquanto a sentia descendo, e me invadindo com um dedo.

E deixei minha mente vagar por onde ela precisava ir.

"_Você não deveria ter me provocado tanto no almoço daquele jeito, minha Isabella. Você entende isso?" Edward rosnou de onde estava, nu, ao pé da cama. A ereção dele estava estendida arrogantemente, em total alerta, enquanto eu permanecia deitada para ele, circulando meu clitóris com o dedo._

_Os olhos dele permaneciam grudados, imperturbáveis, entre as minhas pernas._

_Como eu não falei nada, ele caminhou ao redor da cama, parando na lateral, deixando seu membro ereto pairando sobre o meu corpo. "Você. Vai. Me. Responder."_

"_Eu entendi, eu sinto muito, eu nunca mais falo do livro novamente, por favor, apenas me toque." Eu me apressei em responder, sentindo minha respiração forte e trabalhosa, tal qual a dele. Edward olhava para mim, contemplando minha resposta._

_Em seguida, certificando-se que eu estava prestando total atenção, ele levou a palma de sua mão aos meus seios, já suados, apalpando-os. Ele esfregou a palma da mão contra meu mamilo intumescido e eu arqueei as costas na direção dele. Então, lentamente torturante, sua mão desceu pelo meu abdômen, até chegar no meu quadril._

_Eu não podia acreditar na sorte que estava tendo de sentir sua mão, finalmente, na minha pele, e deixei escapar, "obrigada, obrigada, por favor, não pare."_

_Eu olhei para o rosto dele e percebi que minha sorte jamais havia existido. Sua expressão era gélida mesmo enquanto sua mão descia sobre a minha, afastando os meus dedos do meu clitóris; ele me guiou mais para baixo e movimentou minha mão, permitindo que um dos dedos atravessasse pela minha entrada._

"_Coloque outro dedo pra dentro." O comando era severo e furioso, e eu obedeci sem piscar os olhos. Ele abaixou o corpo sobre o meu, agora, segurando cada lado do meu rosto entre suas mãos espalmadas._

"_Você não vai gozar até que eu te diga que pode. Sabe por quê?" Eu sabia o motivo; já havia lhe dado essa resposta centenas de vezes antes. Desta vez, era obviamente uma pergunta retórica, porque ele se aproximou, até que estava falando colado no meu rosto, sua boca se movendo contra os meus lábios. "Porque todo esse liquido escorrendo entre as suas pernas... é meu. Seus orgasmos... meus. Ela... toda minha."_

_Eu gemi ao ouvi-lo falando assim, mas o som foi abafado pela língua de Edward invadindo meus lábios, me controlando com seu beijo, movimentando-se conforme sua vontade. Edward se afastou quando eu já estava tonta por um gole de ar e retornou à sua posição inicial no pé da cama._

"_Abra mais as suas pernas." Eu fiz o que ele mandou no mesmo minuto, incapaz de questionar qualquer coisa que sua voz aveludada me ditava._

_Edward agarrou sua ereção violentamente enquanto me observava, esfregando-se desde a base, circulando com o dedão na cabeça e retornando para baixo, repetindo o movimento diversas vezes._

"_Mova esses dedos mais rápido, Isabella." Eu acelerei as entradas dos meus dedos, curvando-os quando lá dentro, desesperada por qualquer tipo de alívio._

"_Você está molhada para mim, Isabella?" Eu só consegui assentir para responder, assistindo com olhos semi-cerrados enquanto Edward se ajoelhava na cama, ainda massageando seu membro._

"_Muito bom." Em seguida, ele usou os joelhos para afastar ainda mais as minhas pernas uma da outra, e moldou seu corpo sobre o meu, sustentando seu peso nos antebraços. Ele serpenteou sua mão pelo meu corpo, descendo até bruscamente tirar meus dedos da minha entrada. Edward certificou-se que eu encarava seus olhos enquanto chupava os meus dois dedos usando toda a boca, limpando-os completamente de qualquer fluido do meu corpo. Depois de alguns minutos, ele liberou minha mão e se abaixou ao ponto em que eu podia sentir sua respiração entre o pescoço e o ouvido._

"_Enrole essas pernas gostosas em volta de mim, e enlace os tornozelos."_

_Eu fiz o que ele disse, soluçando de ansiedade ao sentir a ponta de seu membro arrastando-se na minha entrada. Edward esfregou-se contra o meu corpo, lambuzando sua ereção com meu liquido, antes de apressadamente fechar o punho em volta de si, e com a outra mão segurar meu quadril._

_Ele prendeu aqueles olhos em chamas nos meus e avisou, "Eu vou te fazer entender agora. Vou _possuir _seu corpo, suas reações. Não gostei nem um pouco de te ver nos braços do meu irmão hoje, e não quero ver nunca mais nenhum outro homem te tocando." A mão no meu quadril me apertou, quase provocando dor, e eu percebi que era o ponto exato onde a mão de Jasper havia repousado quando entramos no escritório de Edward._

_Enquanto me distraí com essa descoberta, Edward subitamente empurrou seus quadris para frente, rompendo minha barreira para envolver seu membro com meus músculos internos. Eu estremeci com a dor pungente, e ele deixou beijos molhados, com a boca totalmente aberta, no meu rosto para me confortar._

_Ele estava esperando que eu me ajustasse, mas eu podia ver a força que ficar parado lhe custava pela maneira que seu maxilar estava travado, os músculos do rosto totalmente contraídos._

"_Você é apertada pra caralho. É uma sensação incrível." Sua confissão meio áspera me deixou ainda mais sedenta por ele, e meus quadris responderam involuntariamente, subindo na busca de um encaixe, encontrando-o no som ritmado de pele contra pele._

_Edward murmurou um "porra" antes de sair lentamente de mim, retirando-se por completo, e retornou com dificuldade, fazendo seu caminho de volta para dentro. Eu estava tão apertada que ele teve que fazer um ziguezague com seu quadril, como se estivesse me amolando, antes de entrar completamente. Ele repetiu o movimento mais uma vez; olhos fechados naquele rosto franzido, quase uma expressão de dor, até que eu deixei escapar um gemido meio alto em sua segunda investida em mim. Àquele som, qualquer controle que Edward parecia ter, desapareceu._

_Seus quadris aceleraram e uma de suas mãos subiu para a cabeceira da cama, segurando como apoio. Com cada entrada ele empurrava com mais vigor, mais para baixo, forçando-me contra o colchão, e me fazendo resfolegar seu nome._

_Os olhos de Edward abriram-se num estalo, prendendo meu olhar naquele horizonte verde escuro, encarando-me tão possessivamente que quando eu vi sua boca abrir para falar, eu simplesmente sabia quais eram as palavras que sairiam dela – "Você é minha"._

_Mas, não foi isso que ele disse._

"_Eu sou seu," Edward prometeu para mim, ofegando contra o meu rosto, e enterrando sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. Ouvi-lo dizer aquilo fez minha barriga se contorcer, e eu podia sentir mais uma vez os movimentos dos meus músculos internos fechando-se ao redor do membro de Edward, como se fossem mordidas, até que eu finalmente vi estrelas. Um segundo depois e Edward ficou rígido sobre mim, contraindo-se lá dentro enquanto despejava seu liquido quente._

Eu havia _mordido_ meus próprios dedos, arfando por oxigênio enquanto cavalgava longe pelo mundo das minhas fantasias. Mas, eu sabia que tinha um problema. Eu não apenas _desejava _Edward.

Eu estava apaixonada por ele.

Eu não queria estar apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Quero dizer, só porque o via todos os dias, no trabalho, não significava que eu sabia tudo sobre ele. Eu não conseguia me recordar de uma coisa pessoal sequer que ele tivesse me contado. Tudo o que eu sabia sobre Edward, como seus gostos para filmes adultos e uma lista detalhada de cada mulher que ele já tinha transado – e era uma lista _longa -, _ eu havia aprendido tudo com seus irmãos.

Entretanto, isso também não era um amor empedernido, como uma menina apaixonada por uma estrela de cinema. Esse sentimento realmente era a seriedade de uma mulher adulta perdendo seu coração para um homem que ela mal conhecia.

Rose estava trabalhando até tarde por causa de um prazo final que ela não podia deixar passar, então quando Alice chegou em casa, eu contei todo meu dia para ela, falando da minha pequena encanação em estar apaixonada por Edward. Menos a parte da masturbação épica e fantasiada, claro.

"Então, e daí que você está apaixonada?" – foi a brilhante resposta de Alice, enquanto mexia no meu guarda-roupa, abrindo e fechando portas, tentando escolher minha roupa para amanhã. Ela me fez ficar sentadinha na cama, no meio de almofadas, enquanto meus pés e mãos secavam as unhas recém-pintadas de vermelho escarlate, sem contar o cabelo preso por inúmeras presilhas e bobs, para deixá-lo enrolado. Eu me senti vivendo nos anos 50, quando uma mulher tinha que preparar seu rosto, cabelo e sutiã na noite anterior. Ser gostosa era cansativo pra caralho.

"_E daí_? Hm, que tal a questão de que ele mal registra o fato que eu sou um ser sensível e que possui uma vagina? E o fato de que _eu_ mal o conheço? Nós nem nos chamamos pelo primeiro nome! Essa coisa toda de sedução nunca vai dar certo."

Alice surgiu de dentro do closet, com um par de Mary Janes na mão. Ela podia ver o meu pânico, então sentou na cama ao meu lado e me encarou bastante séria.

"Ok, então, hm, você viu como na sexta-feira eu fiquei dançando com o Jasper a noite toda?" – Eu assenti, porque realmente os vi bem juntos na pista de dança. "Bem, pensei em como foi estranho ele ter perguntado se você não considerava simplesmente dar o primeiro passo com Edward. Então, eu questionei o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Jasper basicamente me contou que ele e Emmett estavam conversando com Edward a respeito de alguma coisa e seu nome apareceu no papo. E quando eles perguntaram, Edward confirmou que sente atração por você, mas também disse que não queria abusar de sua posição de poder sobre você ao tomar algum tipo de iniciativa."

Enquanto por um lado, essas informações eram grandes noticias, e me fizeram sentir feliz e tilintando, por outro, eu não podia evitar uma sensação de que isso não era grandes coisas. Era mais uma coisa do tipo _claro, a Srta. Swan é meio atraente, mas eu prefiro ela atendendo meu telefone do que na minha cama._

De qualquer forma, era melhor do que esperava, então agradeci Alice e prometi continuar com o plano. Embora, agora, não fosse mais somente meu corpo que ansiava, era meu coração também.

- - -

Quando chegou a sexta-feira, eu estava completamente desiludida.

A pequena bolha de otimismo que eu tinha criado após a conversa com Alice havia evaporado.

Embora eu ainda estivesse sendo vestida por Alice, hoje num vestido vermelho de corte um tanto conservador, mas que marcava minhas curvas, eu havia abandonado qualquer plano de antes. Os planos obviamente não estavam funcionando. Para que eles dessem certo, Edward precisava ficar na mesma sala que eu por mais de dois segundos sem que eu quisesse lhe dar um soco na cara.

Na terça-feira, ele apareceu no trabalho às sete e meia – particularmente tarde para Edward - , me dando um pequeno aceno para reconhecer minha existência, e imediatamente trancando-se dentro do escritório. Na sala dele havia uma área privada com banheiro e armário, então não devia me preocupar o fato dele só sair de lá às três da tarde, para uma reunião de pessoal.

Mas, me incomodou, sim. Eu não tive como impedir a sensação de que ele havia feito aquilo deliberadamente, para evitar me ver. Suas sucintas ligações através do ramal apenas alimentavam esse sentimento de paranóia, mas quando eu questionei Emmett e Jasper, os dois fielmente prometeram que não haviam contado nada a Edward sobre nossos esquemas, e que eles estavam tão por fora sobre o comportamento do irmão quanto eu. Eles sugeriram que eu tentasse novamente no dia seguinte.

No final da terça-feira, os pedidos de Edward começaram a soar como ordens expedidas por um sargento instrutor, e uma pequena sensação de arrependimento começou a se formar no meu estomago. Não apenas isso, mas ele me fez reorganizar completamente todo o cronograma da semana, uma tarefa que me manteve no escritório até depois das oito da noite. Não escapou de minha atenção que o novo cronograma – feito conforme as solicitações de Edward – o manteria fora do prédio pelo máximo tempo possível, ou teria as pessoas vindo até sua sala para que ele não tivesse que sair.

Eu tentei não pensar demais nisso até que ele chegou tarde novamente na quarta de manhã, ignorando por completo minha saudação quando entrou no escritório. A única admissão que tive demonstrando que ele sabia que eu estava lá foi uma carranca marcada em seu rosto, me arrepiando da cabeça aos pés, fazendo-me sentir completamente nua dentro de um justo vestido xadrez. A confirmação de todas as minhas suspeitas veio quando ele me passou algumas tarefas idiotas e sem sentido – enquanto a empresa passava por um freio econômico – exatamente no mesmo momento em que ele estava no prédio.

Edward estava efetivamente tentando me evitar.

A dor da rejeição tomou conta de mim, embora eu soubesse o quanto isso era ridículo. Eu não tinha tomado nenhuma iniciativa direta com ele, justamente por esse motivo. Se Edward me evitando quando eu não havia lhe contado sobre os meus sentimentos me fazia sentir uma morta-viva, então eu nem poderia imaginar como seria se eu _tivesse_.

Na quinta-feira, Edward havia ficado inteiramente hostil em relação a mim, e sempre que eu o olhava de relance, ele parecia pronto para explodir. Seu maxilar estava tenso, a boca marcada numa linha reta e fina, com os cabelos quase em pé de tanto ele ficar passando as mãos nele, seu olhar era duro e intenso.

Eu já tinha engolido o suficiente naquele ponto e quando ele me mandou completar uma tarefa do _outro lado da cidade_, eu surtei.

"Ok, _senhor _Cullen," despejei através do ramal, enfatizando a palavra _senhor_, como se eu duvidasse que ele fosse um, "se você acha que a Srta. Stanley é qualificada o bastante para operar os sistemas necessários para a reunião das 12 horas com os Davinson, então de todos os modos possíveis, eu irei. Afinal de contas, não é a minha companhia de um bilhão de dólares na linha de fogo."

Eu não ouvi nada exceto sua respiração pesada do outro lado da linha, e instintivamente sabia que ele estava procurando se controlar. Embora eu não tivesse idéia do porque ele abruptamente sentia a necessidade de se controlar perto de mim.

Quando Edward falou em seguida, numa voz tão calma – temerosamente calma – eu ainda me sentia caindo direto num buraco. "Tudo bem, Srta. Swan. Você faz os arranjos para a reunião dos Davinson e mande Jéssica para a rua."

Então, agora, na sexta-feira, era com nada além de uma confusa frustração que eu encarava o elevador. Edward saiu tempestuoso dele antes mesmo que as portas estivessem meio-caminho abertas, e desta vez eu já estava acostumada com sua ausência de cumprimentos pela manhã e seus olhos me varrendo de cima a baixo.

Era o primeiro dia em que eu não havia dito nada também, sendo que, ao invés, fiquei apenas digitando algo no computador, esperando que ele entrasse em seu escritório para que eu pudesse lhe passar pelo ramal a relação de ligações perdidas. Mas quando Edward passou pela minha mesa, ele deu um passo em falso, abruptamente parando suas pernas e virando-se para olhar diretamente o buquê de frésias sobre a mesa.

Jasper e Emmett haviam me mandado flores como agradecimento pelos números de telefone de Alice e Rose, e por sugerir onde levá-las em seus primeiros encontros hoje à noite.

Edward me olhava com desprezo nos olhos, como se eu tivesse vendido meu corpo para quem deu o lance mais alto.

"Para referências futuras, Srta. Swan, você pode flertar quando não estiver no horário de trabalho." Ele me falou causticamente. Eu teria entrado em pânico se ele soubesse das minhas tentativas de arrancar aquelas calças Armani dele, mas Edward me olhava de uma maneira que sugeria que eu era uma vagabunda, não que eu estivesse especificamente flertando com ele.

A afronta me fez sorrir da forma mais doce, exageradamente sutil e carinhosa que eu podia suportar. Sem levantar os olhos da minha digitação, respondi numa voz melada, "Claro, Sr. Cullen. Vamos apenas esperar que seu irmão se lembre disso também."

Eu o ouvi resmungar gravemente com o fundo da garganta, e quando Edward bateu a porta de sua sala, sacudiu com tanta força que me surpreendi da vidraça nela não ter se partido.

Edward passou outro dia ativamente tentando me evitar, e para ser honesta, eu fiz o mesmo. Minha epifania no início da semana, de que eu o amava, estava me confundindo absurdos cada vez que eu me deparava com esse novo e mal-humorado Edward. Estava claro que eu sabia _menos_ que nada sobre ele, porque eu não tinha explicação alguma para seu comportamento atual, exceto talvez a idéia de que ele tivesse acordado na terça de manhã e aleatoriamente decidido me tratar feito merda durante o resto da semana.

No final do dia, eu bati hesitante na porta dele, com o notebook na mão, pronta para organizar o cronograma da próxima semana como sempre fazíamos. Eu estava um tanto ansiosa por esse momento, esse retorno à normalidade, nós dois sentados no sofá da sala dele e trabalhando em perfeita sintonia.

Quando minha batida não obteve resposta, eu tentei novamente, menos hesitante que antes.

"O quê?" – foi a resposta abafada e brava de Edward. Tomando esse como o menos educado convite para entrar que ele jamais havia me dado, ajeitei meu vestido no corpo e abri a porta.

Edward já havia tirado sua gravata e estava colocando papéis em sua pasta, sem se incomodar em olhar para cima quando entrei.

"Você gostaria de começar a agenda da próxima semana?" – Eu lhe perguntei, incapaz de impedir que minha irritabilidade transparecesse na voz. Ele finalmente olhou para mim, e eu vi aqueles olhos verdes escurecerem quando ele notou a pequena frésia que eu havia colocado no canto do cabelo. Edward olhou para baixo novamente, fechando as travas da sua pasta, e suas próximas palavras foram frias e cruéis.

"Faça você mesma."

Essa havia sido a pior rejeição de Edward em toda a semana. Eu não sei por que – ele nunca havia sido mais pessoal comigo no nosso ritual de sexta-feira do que ele normalmente agia durante os outros dias.

Talvez fosse porque quando sentávamos no mesmo sofá, resolvendo os problemas como um time, às vezes me fazia sentir como um casal de verdade, marido e esposa; tentando decidir quem iria levar as crianças ao jogo de futebol e quem levaria o carro para o conserto.

Talvez fosse esse meu amor recém-descoberto por ele, ou o fato de eu ter admitido meus sentimentos em voz alta, para os irmãos dele e para as minhas amigas, que eu o queria. E eles haviam me dado esperança que um dia tudo poderia mudar e acontecer. Talvez a expectativa _fosse _a raiz de todas as desilusões.

O que quer que fosse, seu comando insensível me fez ficar imóvel no mesmo ponto, e eu devo ter ficado parada lá por mais tempo do que pensei, porque ele falou impacientemente, "Eu não fui claro o suficiente, Srta..."

Edward parou sua fala quando olhou para mim, e o que parecia ser remorso e derrota tomou conta de sua expressão facial, em resposta ao que meu rosto congelado dizia.

"Srta. Swan..." – ele começou novamente, e dessa vez sua voz parecia ligeiramente suplicante. Mas, eu subitamente saí daquele transe, e caminhei rápido até a porta ainda aberta.

"Você foi _perfeitamente _claro, Sr. Cullen. Tenha um ótimo final de semana." Orgulho me fez girar sobre os calcanhares e fechar a porta atrás de mim, embora eu pudesse jurar ter ouvido Edward falar meu nome suavemente.

Mas, isso já era loucura – nestes quatro meses trabalhando juntos, ele nunca havia se referido a mim por outra coisa a não ser Srta. Swan. Eu duvido que ele começasse a mudar isso, agora, que aparentemente só a minha existência o perturbava.

Apressei-me até a mesa e apanhei minha bolsa de mão, guardando o notebook lá dentro. Se Edward queria que eu fizesse hora-extra, então iria fazer isso no conforto da minha própria casa. Preferivelmente, com uma cerveja e sorvete de morango.

Esperei pela chegada do elevador privativo de Edward como um zumbi, sentindo-me indisposta para examinar as emoções correndo em mim nesse momento. Para meu horror, assim que as portas do elevador estavam fechando, a pasta de Edward surgiu entre elas, e ele entrou no elevador assim que elas se abriram novamente.

O cafajeste safado havia claramente cronometrado sua chegada para que eu não tivesse tempo de arranjar uma desculpa e escapar de entrar no elevador com ele, então eu não o vi aparecer até que eu já estava dentro daquela cabine metálica.

Fiquei encarando as portas, esperando conseguir sobreviver os próximos quarenta e cinco segundos, quando ele se virou de lado para ficar de frente para mim.

Eu me recusava a olhar para Edward, embora pudesse sentir seus olhos fixos no meu rosto.

"Isabella – _Bella._ Por favor, olhe para mim. Por favor."

Mas, antes que eu pudesse fazer algo além de engasgar por ele dizer meu nome, as luzes do elevador subitamente piscaram e se apagaram. A iluminação de emergência surgiu um minuto mais tarde, deixando nossos arredores numa tonalidade de azul lúgubre.

"O quê..." – eu comecei, mas antes de terminar a frase, o elevador deu uma guinada, parando completamente, me fazendo voar em cima de Edward.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	8. Torre do Terror

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

- - -

**CAPÍTULO 7: TORRE DO TERROR**

**BPOV**

Minhas pernas cederam e eu caí de joelhos para frente; se Edward não tivesse se abaixado um pouco para me segurar, eu teria mergulhado de cabeça no estômago dele.

Então, nós acabamos numa posição meio cômica, completamente revirados, com as mãos dele grudadas na minha cintura, meu cabelo varrendo o chão e Edward inclinado para frente de forma que a ponta do meu nariz tocava o dele. Minhas mãos pendiam nas laterais do meu corpo, mas eu queria enterrá-las naquele cabelo macio dele. _Ou agarrar aquela bunda..._

Eu sabia que ele estava tão desconfortável com aquele ângulo quanto eu, mas pareceu que ficamos parados daquele jeito por horas, uma verdadeira eternidade, enquanto nossas respirações se misturavam e nossos olhos se encontravam naquela semi-escuridão azul.

Quando parecia que Edward ia falar alguma coisa, houve outro solavanco no elevador que me fez agarrar nos ombros dele, - o elevador permaneceu no mesmo lugar, sem se mover depois disso – enquanto Edward nos trouxe para cima, de pé, rapidamente ajeitando nossas posições, impedindo que caíssemos mais uma vez.

Como eu estava de salto alto, o topo da minha cabeça tocava a mandíbula de Edward e eu sabia que se tirasse os sapatos, ele seria capaz de me acolher seguramente embaixo do seu queixo. A diferença de altura, longe de me intimidar, fazia-me sentir feminina. Minhas mãos ainda estavam nos ombros dele. E, não, aquelas coisas duras não eram ombreiras. Porque embora ele parecesse esguio perto de Emmett, Edward claramente _não era_ esguio. Ele mantinha um braço me enlaçando completamente, ao redor das minhas costas, com a mão parada na lateral da cintura, enquanto a outra mão estava enrolada no meu cabelo. O cheiro dele; de sabonete caro, camiseta de algodão, e um aroma masculino distintamente próprio de Edward, fazia cócegas no meu nariz, no ponto onde meu rosto se escondia em sua camisa.

"Você acha que ficamos sem energia elétrica?" – Minha voz saiu abafada contra as roupas dele e eu tive que limpar a garganta no meio da frase para poder terminar de falar. Em minha defesa, eu estava tendo flashbacks da minha festa de aniversário de sete anos, quando fiquei presa na cabine do banheiro e minha mãe, Renée, levou duas horas para me achar. Eu também estava veementemente ciente de que Edward Cullen me tinha embrulhada em seus braços no que era essencialmente um abraço.

Um abraço que durou segundos, porque o braço que ele mantinha em volta das minhas costas se soltou, e sua outra mão desceu da minha nuca, passando pelo meu ombro, até que finalmente encontrou meu braço, segurando firmemente acima do cotovelo. Eu sabia que ele apenas matinha a mão ali para o caso de eu cair novamente, mas ele precisava movê-la de modo tão _íntimo_?

Em resposta à minha pergunta – a que eu fiz em voz alta – , ele usou a outra mão para abrir o painel de controle do elevador e pegar o telefone de emergência.

O franzido no cenho que ele fez quando colocou o fone no ouvido fez meu coração bater mais rápido de nervosismo, sendo que ele já batia de forma descontrolada antes disso, em excitação. Ele tocou o botão de rediscagem algumas vezes.

"Então?" – deixei escapar, mesmo sabendo que minha voz ainda tinha um tom daquela raiva pelo modo como ele havia me tratado antes.

"Está mudo." Ele informou, desligando o fone. A mão de Edward deslizou pelo bolso do paletó, sem dúvida em busca do celular, até que ele pôde verificar que o aparelho não tinha recepção de sinal lá dentro.

Embora, eu tivesse, é claro, sonhado em ficar presa no elevador com Edward Perfeição Cullen, o pânico começou a aflorar em mim, por estar confinada numa caixa de aço de quatro por quatro metros, segurada por alguns fios e cabos, suspensos a quarenta e nove andares do chão. Sem falar daquela luz azul pra lá de sinistra que parecia criar mais sombras do que propagar iluminação naquele recinto limitado.

"Então, a gente fica esperando?" – esse som esganiçado foi mesmo a minha voz? Eu não conseguia identificar de verdade com todo aquele sangue pulsando alto no meu ouvido.

Como resposta, Edward soltou meu braço, tirou o paletó, e deslizou o corpo pela parede, acomodando-se no chão com as pernas esticadas a sua frente.

"Aqui está." E, para minha surpresa, ele estendeu sua jaqueta sobre o piso, _bem ao lado dele_, para que eu não tivesse que sentar no chão frio de madeira.

Eu fiquei meio sem ação por um segundo, porque essas mudanças de humor dele estavam me deixando zonza; como ele podia oscilar entre responder aos meus flertes em um dia, a ser um babaca pelo resto da semana, e falar _meu nome_ a menos de dois minutos atrás, para ficar todo sangue-frio e moderado nesta porra de torre aterrorizante?

Mas, antes que eu pudesse falar ou agir, o elevador sacolejou mais uma vez, e somente Edward inclinando-se para frente com as mãos no meu quadril conseguiram me impedir de bater a cabeça contra a parede do elevador.

Se estivéssemos em outro momento e em qualquer outro lugar, e a cabeça de Edward estivesse enterrada no meu estomago, com as mãos dele roçando nas minhas coxas, eu provavelmente pensaria, _desce um pouco mais_. Mas, toda essa coisa do elevador ficar caindo alguns centímetros a cada poucos minutos estava realmente, _realmente _me assustando. Embora eu não conseguisse tirar meu foco do calor saindo de seus dedos ásperos, calejados. Isso me deixou surpresa porque eu esperava que sua pele fosse mais macia, menos – _masculina_.

"Sente-se antes que você caia." A voz dele estava abafada contra _mim_.

Ignorando o modo como suas mãos pareciam se prolongar nas minhas coxas, eu rapidamente dei um passo para trás, me virei e sentei no chão ao lado dele, com nem um pouco da graça que ele havia feito o mesmo movimento. Nós dois agora encarávamos a parede espelhada da direita do elevador, sentindo as laterais nossos corpos se tocarem.

Quando eu vi pela parede espelhada que Edward estava com a cabeça abaixada, virada para mim, e que ele franzia a testa para as minhas coxas, eu imediatamente arrumei minha saia para que não ficasse tão para cima, e nesse instante o elevador deu outra enguiçada, descendo mais alguns centímetros.

"Ok, é agora." Minha voz estava histérica e eu não podia me importar menos com isso. "Não deveria haver freios? Ou freios de emergência? Ou freios de emergência _dos freios de emergência_ para quando um deles falhar? Tipo, essa é a porra da Torre Cullen, não a Torre do Terror!"

Como Edward não respondeu, eu olhei para ele através do espelho e havia um pequeno sorriso torto naquele rosto, como se estivesse tentando não rir. _Céus, de todas as vezes que eu quis que ele risse de algo engraçado que eu tinha falado, e ele finalmente escolhe rir do meu pânico miserável?!_

"Por favor, tente ficar calma." Ele me disse numa voz macia, do tipo que você usaria com uma criança frustrada. "Tenho certeza que é uma simples falha que será consert..."

As luzes de emergência morreram, deixando-nos na completa escuridão, e o elevador desceu mais um andar ou dois.

"... consertado a qualquer momento."

Eu só percebi que a minha mão estava fincada no joelho de Edward quando senti a mão dele repousando sobre a minha. O dedão dele começou a desenhar círculos reconfortantes sobre os meus tendões, e eu o ouvi murmurando numa voz aveludada, como um gato ronronando, em meio ao breu.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Está tudo sob controle."

As paredes a nossa volta começaram a chacoalhar ininterruptamente, nos lançando para baixo, descendo alguns andares aos solavancos, parando e engasgando no meio do caminho. Eu comecei a tremer também, meu lábio inferior tremulava, e eu sabia que estava a segundos de uma crise de choro.

"Bella? Está tudo bem, ok?"

Eu não conseguia responder. Eu sabia que se abrisse a boca, seria num rompante de lágrimas. Por Deus, onde estava aquela Bella atrevida de segunda-feira?

Ah, é mesmo, ela tinha passado a semana sendo continuamente rejeitada, e agora estava completamente no escuro dentro do que poderia ser considerada uma armadilha letal, sem meio de contatar o mundo exterior e sem fazer idéia se alguém sabia que ela estava ali.

Houve uma sacudida particularmente mais forte do que as outras, e eu teria me chocado diretamente contra a parede atrás de mim se Edward não tivesse inesperadamente me puxado contra o seu peito, suportando a violência do choque em seu próprio corpo. Se ele chegou a bater a cabeça ou algo assim, não demonstrou em nenhum momento, meramente me apertando contra ele e repetindo para mim que _estava tudo bem_.

Quando eu não respondi mais uma vez, ele indagou, "Bella?"

E como eu podia não responder àquela voz perfeita que dizia meu nome com tanta preocupação, quando aquele corpo maravilhoso e quente embrulhava e envolvia o meu?

"E-eu estou b-bem."

Ao som da minha voz fraca, senti a mão de Edward subir dos meus ombros, para tocar meu rosto. Eu me sentia pequena e juvenil acomodada daquela forma em suas mãos grandes, e o sentimento se intensificou quando percebi que eu estava chorando nelas.

"Você não está _bem_. Vem aqui." Ele respondeu com vigor, e eu desejei estar com a mente equilibrada para que pudesse tirar vantagem do fato de que ele, então, me puxou mais perto de si de forma que agora eu estava sentada entre as suas pernas.

Os seus braços me envolveram novamente, eu senti seu rosto pressionado contra o meu cabelo, ouvi um calmo "shh, Bella", e isso me bastou. Dali em diante, eu estava subitamente encolhida contra o peito dele como uma criança assustada e açoitada, com os meus braços contornando o pescoço dele e meu rosto escondido em algum canto daquele corpo caloroso.

Em resposta à minha submissão, e porque eu estremeci quando o elevador começou a aturdir numa espécie de guizo, senti as coxas firmes de Edward me apertarem dos dois lados, enquanto uma de suas mãos voltava se enterrar no meu cabelo, e a outra massageava as minhas costas em movimentos circulares.

"Mas, e s-se eles não souberem qu-que estamos aqui?" Eu gaguejei, provavelmente arruinando a camisa dele com as minhas lágrimas.

Eu senti o rosto de Edward movimentado-se sobre o meu cabelo enquanto ele falava, sem se afastar dos meus fios, "eles sabem que estamos aqui, anjo. Não vai demorar muito, agora. Por favor, não chore."

Isso, claro, me fez chorar ainda mais. Edward me segurou durante todo o tempo, seu rosto permanecia no meu cabelo, ocasionalmente sussurrando palavras de conforto e praticamente me implorando para parar de chorar. Eu tive a impressão de que ele não gostava de me ver – ou me sentir – chorar, porque o modo como ele pedia, repetidamente, era... "Por favor, pare de chorar, por mim? Por favor, querida?"

E ele ficava me chamando de coisas enquanto sussurrava entre as minhas mechas de cabelo, como "querida" ou "anjo". Eu desejei mais do que tudo que eu pudesse me concentrar nisso, que eu pudesse inferir se realmente _eram _os lábios dele pressionados contra a minha testa no fim de cada frase, mas tudo o que eu podia sentir, ou pensar, ou ouvir, era o modo como o elevador continuava a descer.

Já devia ter se passado mais de meia-hora, quando cruzamos o décimo-terceiro andar, e as luzes de emergência ressurgiram.

Eu mantinha meus olhos fechados firmemente, mas Edward ergueu minha cabeça correndo uma mão entre os fios de cabelo da minha nuca, e sussurrou, "Vê, amor? Não vai demorar muito agora, eu prometo."

Eu fitei os olhos de Edward, que me encaravam com tamanha calma, compaixão e preocupação, enquanto o elevador mergulhava em outra queda livre.

Senti meu estômago colar na garganta. Uma sensação nauseante de leveza tomou conta de mim. Eu teria olhado para os números dos andares piscando a uma velocidade alarmante enquanto continuávamos a descer, mas Edward veementemente puxou meu corpo de volta para o dele, com tanta força que doía. Seus braços me prendiam apertados, pressionando as minhas costas, e uma mão se firmou atrás da minha cabeça de forma protetora, empurrando meu rosto em seu pescoço. Suas pernas flexionadas me prendiam pela cintura. Era como se o corpo inteiro dele tentasse formar uma concha protetora ao redor de mim.

Quando eu enfim realizei na minha mente que iríamos morrer, o elevador deu um solavanco final, abruptamente interrompendo sua descida. Edward e eu nos segurávamos um ao outro com tanta força que todos os músculos do meu corpo gritavam de dor. Nenhum de nós se moveu, mas com meu corpo tão colado no dele pude sentir que meu coração batia desesperadamente _mais _rápido do que o de Edward. Como aquilo podia não assustá-lo da forma que fazia comigo?

No que eu senti ser um minuto, mas que deve ter levado pelo menos dez para passar, as luzes superiores voltaram a funcionar, e podíamos ouvir pessoas batendo na porta.

"_Todo mundo bem aí dentro?"_

O aperto de Edward em volta de mim diminuiu embora eu continuasse a pressionar meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, agarrando sua camisa. Eu estava tanto tentando esconder as minhas lágrimas, avidamente sentindo o aroma dele, quanto tentando superar a sensação de choque e medo com o conhecimento de que não havíamos virado panqueca.

"Estamos bem..." A voz de Edward me despertou, me fazendo soltar um gemido estridente humilhante, então, senti sua mão no meu cabelo novamente. "... apesar de que adoraríamos sair daqui, se não for _muito _trabalho para vocês."

Eu ouvi uma risada seca do lado de fora do elevador, e depois _"cinco minutos e teremos estas portas abertas para vocês."_

"Bella, você acha que consegue ficar de pé para mim?" – os dedos de Edward estavam agora sob o meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto para encará-lo. Ele ainda sorria gentilmente para mim e em suas pupilas verdes, eu li toda sua preocupação.

Eu assenti, apesar de nunca ter sentido tanta vontade de _não_ me mexer, e quando eu, ainda tremendo, soltei o tecido da camisa dele, Edward posicionou seu braço sob o meu me dando apoio para levantar.

Ele se abaixou para pegar do chão minha bolsa, a pasta dele e seu paletó, e rapidamente, ainda que com cuidado, colocou o casaco sobre os meus ombros. Eu entendi sua preocupação; olhando minha própria aparência no espelho eu pude ver uma jovem de grandes olhos castanhos, lágrimas marcadas em todo o rosto, com a ponta do nariz rosada de tanto chorar, e o corpo tremendo como uma folha ao vento. Um braço de Edward envolveu meu ombro assim que o paletó estava ajeitado sobre o meu corpo.

Nós ficamos de pé, em silencio, enquanto as portas eram abertas com esforço, e dois braços num uniforme de bombeiro imediatamente me puxaram para fora assim que houve espaço suficiente para que eu passasse. Eu vi, com uma nova sensação de choque, que havíamos descido até o andar das garagens antes que os freios de emergência fizessem seu trabalho. Atrás de mim, Edward fez passar nossas pastas e em seguida saiu de lá sem qualquer resistência. Era como se ele fizesse aquilo todos os dias.

Depois de quase trinta homens uniformizados diferentes terem me perguntado se eu estava bem, e eu lhes assegurei que sim, estava bem _pra burro_, eu fui esquecida na lateral da garagem, fora do foco de toda a confusão, enquanto Edward conversava com os seguranças do prédio, o chefe dos bombeiros, e algumas outras pessoas competentes no caso.

Àquela altura, eu já estava com frio, cansada, sentindo uma dor de cabeça surgir, e não queria nada além de ir pra casa, me curvar feito uma bola na cama e ligar para a minha mãe para sentir toda sua preocupação materna, ou passar a noite revivendo e analisando cada toque, cada olhar e cada palavra de Edward nesta noite.

Eu rapidamente me despi do paletó maravilhosamente perfumado de Edward, deixando-o com cuidado sobre a pasta dele, e furtivamente virei a esquina do prédio antes que algum outro bombeiro me perguntasse se eu estava bem.

Minha picape estava estacionada onde eu a deixei, embora parecesse que havia se passado uma semana desde a última vez que a vi, e não apenas dez horas. As minhas mãos tremiam absurdamente, o que me tomou algum tempo até que eu conseguisse achar minhas chaves dentro da bolsa, depois da terceira tentativa. Levou ainda mais tempo para acertar a chave correta na fechadura e destravar a porta, mas eventualmente eu consegui fazer isso também.

Assim que eu estava prestes a entrar, fui impedida ferozmente por um puxão no meu vestido.

"E onde é que você pensa que vai?" – aquela voz de veludo murmurou no meu ouvido, não ajudando em nada a amenizar meu estado nervoso.

Eu virei para encará-lo, o que também não ajudou, e ergui minhas sobrancelhas numa expressão indignada.

"Hm... _pra casa?"_ - perguntei para Edward, perplexa.

Ele franziu o cenho em desaprovação para mim e disse, "Você realmente acha que vou te deixar dirigir até em casa nessas condições?"

Agora, eu estava confusa. "Então você sugere que eu durma no escritório?"

Edward revirou seus olhos, algo que eu nunca tinha o visto fazer, passou por mim e com facilidade fechou a porta da picape, pegou minha bolsa e chaves, e me afastou do carro.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de ficar irritada, lisonjeada, ou ter qualquer outra reação, eu já estava parada na frente do Volvo dele.

"Eu vou te levar para casa," ele disse então, numa voz que não deixava espaço para argumentações.

Edward curvou-se para abrir a porta do passageiro para mim, sorrindo torto quando seu rosto ficou muito perto do meu e acrescentou, "_e _vou me certificar que você seja colocada para dormir apropriadamente."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	9. Me chaveia

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

- - -

**CAPÍTULO 8: ME CHAVEIA**

**BPOV**

"Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de dirigir até em casa, então, por favor, pode devolver as minhas chaves?"

Edward ignorou meus resmungos enquanto manobrava habilmente o Volvo, saindo de sua vaga. Então, eu repeti um pouco mais alto, dando um tom de irritação nas minhas palavras.

"Te levou seis tentativas para conseguir achar as chaves dentro da bolsa." Ele apontou, razoavelmente, enquanto o carro saía do estacionamento e ganhava o transito na rua.

Mas, eu não estava me sentindo razoável. Eu estava assustada, uma hipócrita confusa, que tinha chorado feito uma menina na frente do homem que era sua paixonite aguda, e agora sofria da indignidade de ser conduzida para casa – pelo mencionado homem tudo-de-gostoso – porque eu era assim delicada.

"E quanto a minha picape? Olha, só me entregue as minhas chaves e eu paro de te incomodar. Além do mais, é bem capaz mesmo que eu vou te falar onde moro. Até parece." _Eu tinha mesmo acabado de falar "até parece" como uma guria de dez anos?_

Edward virou-se para mim sorrindo contentemente, algo que eu havia sentido falta de ver nos últimos dias. "Tudo bem, _até parece _que eu não sei seu endereço."

Agora, eu estava puta. Eu sabia que era resultado do medo, do choque, mas ainda assim, as próximas palavras saíram da minha boca no tom mais mordaz que me era possível, antes que pudesse impedi-las.

"Bem, se esta semana é qualquer indicação a se levar em conta, você obviamente não se importa se eu esmagar meu carro em torno de um poste de luz, o que significa que não deveria ser realmente um grande problema para você entregar as minhas chaves e me levar de volta para o meu carro, certo?"

Eu levei uma mão até a boca segundos depois de terminar de falar, sem encarar Edward, e meus olhos focavam as mãos dele apertando o volante. Não importava os desejos que eu tivesse sobre este homem, ele ainda era Edward Cullen, meu empregador, e mesmo se ele estivesse me tratando como uma paria, eu era uma idiota em responder daquele jeito.

Sem mencionar que ele havia acabado de passar quase uma hora me segurando e me confortando quando eu entrei em pânico, e não havia tantas pessoas assim que seriam tão pacientes e gentis. Abaixei as minhas mãos sobre o colo para tentar articular um pedido de desculpas.

"D-desculpa... eu não quis..."

Edward abanou uma mão para mim, ignorando as minhas palavras. "Não fique assim. Eu mereci isso, absolutamente."

"Não, Sr. Cullen, eu..." – mas, eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele realmente _merecia _ouvir aquilo, especialmente quando lembrei do seu olhar de desprezo me dispensando de sua sala antes de sairmos e o modo como me magoou. Felizmente, Edward me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse achar um meio de terminar o que comecei a dizer.

"Eu ia me desculpar antes," ele engasgou um pouco forçado. "Mas, nós ficamos obviamente _distraídos. _Meu comportamento foi terrível durante esta semana; eu estava no meio de um... dilema moral, e temo que descontei minhas frustrações em você." Ele falou, claramente arrependido.

"Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen, eu compreendo." Embora, na verdade, eu não compreendesse. Que dilema moral ele estava enfrentando? Eu teria perguntado, mas seu tom de remorso era incrivelmente perigoso para o meu equilíbrio e eu havia lhe garantido sua absolvição sem pestanejar um segundo.

Eu pensei que a minha resposta iria aliviar a tensão nervosa que estava evidente nos ombros retesados de Edward, mas se provocou qualquer tipo de reação, pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais tenso, como se ele estivesse lutando contra si mesmo.

As próximas palavras que saíram da boca dele definitivamente não era o que eu esperava.

"Você acha que nós poderíamos talvez ser amigos depois disso?" Os olhos de Edward permaneciam fixos na estrada, recusando-se a sair daquele ponto, enquanto eu me virava para encará-lo.

Eu percebi o duplo significado da pergunta dele. Edward estava perguntando se eu podia esquecer o comportamento dele destes últimos dias, mas parecia também estar reconhecendo que sempre nos mantínhamos numa segura distancia profissional antes disso.

"Você quer ser meu amigo?" Eu perguntei ainda perplexa. Os ombros de Edward pareceram formar uma corcunda assim que abri minha boca para falar, e eu me perguntei se ele estava esperando alguma réplica.

"Sim, eu gostaria de ser." Ele pausou, olhando de soslaio para mim rapidamente. "Muito."

Um formigamento agradável correu pelo meu corpo, da sola do pé aos fios de cabelo, e eu tive que guardar dentro de mim o sorriso mais abobalhado da história.

"Você acabou de me salvar de um ataque cardíaco naquele elevador, Sr. Cullen; claro que podemos ser amigos." Eu respondi com honestidade. O que não acrescentei em voz alta é que eu estava basicamente apaixonada por ele e doida para que ele levasse embora qualquer traço de pureza em mim.

Seu corpo tenso pareceu relaxar no assento e o aperto mortífero de suas mãos ao redor do volante também abrandou.

"Bom. Ótimo. Fantástico." Ele suspirou.

"É, todos esses." Eu não pude evitar uma pequena gargalhada, como uma menininha, e ouvi ele responder com uma breve risada.

"E, Bella? Eu tive você entre as minhas pernas durante toda a noite. Acho que você pode se sentir livre para ir em frente e me chamar de Edward a essa altura."

As palavras dele combinadas com um sorriso presunçoso direcionado para mim, me deu vontade de colocar a cabeça para fora da janela igual a um cachorro e gritar de alegria. Mas, ele havia me oferecido uma oportunidade boa demais para que eu deixasse passar, e como o Plano-Seduzir-O-Chefe-Cego estava agora de volta à ação, decidi tirar vantagem do momento.

"Hmm." Tocando meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos, como se estivesse ponderando as palavras dele. "Bem, _Edward_, é adequado afirmar que você _não me teve_ entre as suas pernas pela noite inteira."

"Oh, e por que você diz isso?" Edward perguntou claramente confuso, provavelmente pensando que eu iria argumentar sobre a quantidade de horas e minutos que ficamos no elevador.

"Porque você não estaria me chamando de 'anjo' se esse fosse o caso."

Eu vi suas mãos esmagarem o volante ao ser pego de surpresa pela minha resposta, e juro por Deus, o homem quase virou o carro, repentinamente saindo da pista.

_Putaqueopariu_.

Mas, eu havia comemorado meu flerte-com-Edward-quase-causando-acidente-de-transito-de-susto cedo demais. Eu deveria saber que jamais conseguiria vence-lo.

Quando paramos num semáforo fechado, Edward virou-se para mim, inclinando-se sobre a marcha do carro, trazendo aquele devastador e lindo sorriso para a nossa disputa verbal.

"Hmm." Ele tocou o próprio queixo, imitando os meus movimentos de antes. Só que agora seu rosto estava a milímetros do meu quando ele falou. "Bem, _Bella_, é apropriado afirmar que você não teve o prazer de me ter entre as _suas _pernas por uma noite toda, também. Eu te garanto que estaria me chamando pelo primeiro nome depois de uma noite _assim_."

Eu nunca tinha visto Edward flertar antes, e mesmo agindo como um babaca frio e distante, o homem era perfeito. Uma vez que ele deixou aflorar seu charme e persuasão sexual, eu estava praticamente erguendo minhas calcinhas para usá-las como uma bandeira branca, indicando minha rendição. E ele nem tinha terminado de falar.

O rosto de Edward moveu-se para o lado, e eu senti seu hálito quente debaixo do meu ouvido enquanto ele murmurou, "Por outro lado, talvez eu acabaria fazendo você me chamar, sim, de _Senhor Cullen_."

Santo homem de aço, Batman, acho que molhei minha calcinha.

Eu posso ter deixado escapar um gemido ou algo igualmente ridículo, porque a risada dele, mais alta do que eu jamais tinha escutado, ecoou pelo carro enquanto ele dizia, "Quer saber, Bella? Eu acho que isso é o começo de uma _linda _amizade."

Eu não fui capaz de abrir a boca para falar pelo resto do trajeto, mas podia ver pelo canto do olho o sorriso de satisfação espalhado no rosto de Edward, brincando naqueles lábios totalmente atacáveis. Quando chegamos ao meu prédio, Edward entrou na garagem subterrânea e manobrou até parar na vaga dos visitantes, disponível por até quinze minutos – como dizia a placa do estacionamento. Isso me fez sentir ligeiramente desapontada, já que tudo o que queria era que ele subisse e me fizesse cantar o refrão de "Aleluia".

Assim que Edward saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim, eu esperava que ele se despedisse num _boa noite_ qualquer, mas ele simplesmente ergueu suas sobrancelhas de forma expectante, indicando que ele iria me acompanhar até a porta.

Eu revirei meus olhos e mostrei o caminho, certificando-me de balançar bem os quadris enquanto andava.

"Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma." Falei por cima do ombro, embora fosse uma afirmação estupidamente falsa, considerando o modo como precisei dele para me segurar hoje mais cedo.

"Faz-me rir." Ele retrucou numa voz grave, e eu fiquei arrepiada quando vi seus olhos entreabertos subirem dos meus quadris para o meu rosto quando percebeu que eu estava virada para ele.

Edward não me questionou quando tomei as escadas ao invés do elevador, e me certifiquei de estar sempre à frente dele enquanto rebolava degrau por degrau acima.

Ele se apressou para estar ao meu lado quando peguei o corredor do meu andar, e percebi que Edward me encarava em desaprovação. "Não tem nenhum segurança nesse prédio? Qualquer pessoa pode vir da rua e entrar."

Eu revirei tanto meus olhos nos últimos minutos, que temi ficar com as duas bagas castanhas congeladas apontando para o nariz. "Obrigada, _papai_, mas não tem problema."

Então, estávamos na frente da minha porta, a menos de um pé de distancia um do outro. Eu já ia me ocupando em procurar as minhas chaves, até que Edward me lembrou que elas estavam com ele, sacudindo o molho na frente do meu rosto.

Eu tentei pega-las da mão dele, mas Edward rapidamente ergueu o braço, com um sorriso angelical no rosto.

"Você não falou _por favor_." Ele apontou num tom doce.

Bem, se Edward resolveu ser brincalhão, então eu ia entrar naquele teatro. E, depois, gritar histericamente a plenos pulmões quando tivesse um minuto para mim, sozinha.

Eu me inclinei para cima dele, erguendo o queixo para encará-lo. "Então você quer que eu implore, Edward, é isso?"

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, o sorriso sumiu, e foi nesse exato segundo que percebi que eu podia estar chutando uma bola muito fora. Porque mesmo com todo esse meu papo, eu ainda estava na segunda divisão tentando chegar à elite. Edward já tinha anos-luz de experiência à minha frente, havia feito coisas que me fizeram corar feito um tomate na frente dos irmãos dele quando me contaram sobre suas aventuras, e aqui estava eu, tentando vencer o cara numa batalha de flertes.

"Que proposta interessante, _anjo_." O apelido carinhoso estava lá apenas para me dizer sutilmente que ele não acreditava que eu iria em frente com isso. Ele se abaixou, soprando seu hálito sobre o meu rosto quando sussurrou, "Acho que isso é _exatamente _o que eu quero. Implore. Implore para mim."

_Vaisefuder_.

Hora boa para a Bella aventureira fazer uma aparição antes-tarde-do-que-nunca.

Eu deslizei uma mão pelo peito de Edward, enrolando os dedos em seu cabelo na base da nuca e fitei intensamente aqueles profundos olhos verdes.

"Por favor, Edward..." – eu choraminguei, não esquecendo de deixar escapar um gemido meio sem fôlego, "por favor, pode me entregar as chaves? Por favor? Edward, eu faço o que você quiser, por favor?" Eu estava tão excitada nessa altura do campeonato que definitivamente _não_ era pelas minhas chaves que eu estava implorando.

Fiquei em êxtase quando ouvi Edward murmurar um _caralho_ sob o respiração entrecortada, mas minha êxtase sumiu quando ouvi uma porta se abrir no final do corredor, arruinando o momento que possivelmente estávamos começando a ter.

Os dedos de Edward subiram pelo meu braço e ele gentilmente e – pelo modo como seus olhos ardiam numa queimação – relutantemente removeu minha mão do seu pescoço. Ele manteve minhas mãos nas suas, apoiando-as com uma palma aberta embaixo.

"Bella, você mereceu suas chaves, sem um pingo de dúvida." Ele curvou meus dedos ao redor das chaves.

Eu ri, tentando relaxar de toda aquela tensão antes que acabasse puxando esse homem para dentro do apartamento pela fivela do cinto. "De grande ajuda elas vão ser, com a minha picape lá na empresa. Ainda bem que a minha amiga também tem carro."

Edward riu, caminhando para trás com esforço, seu olhar ainda preso no meu. Ele já estava no primeiro degrau da escada quando falou, "Amiga boba, essa. Você não vai precisar da sua picape. Eu venho te buscar para o trabalho segunda de manhã." Então, ele desapareceu pela porta como se fosse um acordo fechado.

_Que merda_. A semana de trabalho estava começando a ser promissora.

Além do mais, eu jurei que até segunda-feira, teria mais algumas torturas novas e deliciosas planejadas para Edward Cullen.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	10. Insinuação

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

- - -

**CAPÍTULO 9: INSINUAÇÃO**

**BPOV**

_Para meu espanto, tão logo as portas do elevador iam se fechando, a pasta de Edward se chocou entre elas, dando espaço para que ele entrasse._

_Eu fiquei ali estacada de frente para as portas fechadas, esperando conseguir sobreviver aos próximos quarenta e cinco segundos, quando ele se virou de frente para mim._

_Eu me recusava a olhar para Edward, embora pudesse sentir seu olhar intenso sobre o meu rosto._

"_Isabella – _Bella. _Por favor, olhe para mim. Por favor."_

_Como eu não fiz nada a não ser continuar a fitar meus próprios pés, vi Edward estender o braço e apertar duramente o botão de emergência do elevador, largando sua pasta no chão._

"_Estou pedindo gentilmente, Bella." Ele me avisou, indicando que isso poderia mudar se eu não fizesse conforme ele ordenava. "Mas, não vou pedir de novo."_

_Sabendo que isso era bem verdade, ergui a cabeça, levantando o queixo, desafiante. "Eu não vou fingir ser sua se você vai ficar me tratando como lixo a semana toda."_

_Ok._

_Então, provavelmente, isso foi a coisa errada de se dizer._

_Eu poderia chamar Edward de qualquer nome que pudesse imaginar, de filhinho de mamãe até filho da mãe bastardo, e ele não ia se importar. Mas, não acho que falar para Edward que eu não era dele foi a idéia mais brilhante que já tive. Especialmente quando eu estava confinada neste ínfimo espaço com ele._

_O olhar penitente que havia em seu rosto mudou, até que finalmente tudo o que eu podia ver era apenas uma máscara inexpressiva. Somente o lampejo predador, remanescente em seus olhos verdes, me dizia no que eu havia me metido._

"_Eu queria me desculpar com você, anjo. Queria te fazer se sentir melhor, te mostrar como eu estava arrependido." Edward falou de forma amorosa, doce, enquanto se aproximava de mim. Instintivamente, recuei até estar de costas para a parede. Ele parou quando seu corpo estava a centímetros de distancia do meu, trazendo seu rosto para baixo, nós dois na mesma altura, olho no olho. "Mas, claramente, você ainda não aprendeu sua lição. Você. Pertence. A. Mim."_

_A ponta da língua aparecia entre seus lábios, tamanha era sua antecipação enquanto falava, "Eu vou te levar para casa e foder essa sua boquinha linda com ele bem duro. Isso te faz _minha._" A mão dele puxou bruscamente meu vestido para cima, até a cintura. "Vou te comer todinha e tão forte que você vai ficar tremendo por uma semana. Isso te faz _minha._" Ele encostou todo seu corpo no meu agora, e eu senti sua ereção empurrando dolorosamente na minha barriga. "E, o mais importante de tudo, não vou te deixar gozar até a porra do sol nascer, amanhã de manhã. Porque você é minha pra eu fazer o que quiser."_

_Ele colidiu sua pélvis contra mim, e mais uma vez senti seu membro empurrando minha pele de forma incômoda. "Sente isso? O que acontece comigo quando fico perto de você?" Ele empurrou seu quadril para frente de novo, me esmagando com mais força contra a parede. "Vamos ter que cuidar disso antes de eu te levar para casa, não é mesmo, anjo?"_

_E, assim rápido, senti seus lábios se grudando nos meus, seus dentes me mordiscando, até que eu automaticamente abri a boca para respirar, totalmente sem fôlego. Edward se aproveitou dos meus lábios abertos, imediatamente me invadindo com a sua língua que se curvou ao redor da minha. Ele estava me beijando como se quisesse me devorar, se chocando contra a minha boca como se eu fosse uma ferramenta para ser usada à sua vontade._

_Eu adorei cada segundo daquilo._

_Ainda mais quando as mãos dele deslizaram pelo meu corpo para agarrar meu bumbum, praticamente me levantando do chão com esse movimento. Edward tomou vantagem desse novo ângulo, dobrando um pouco os joelhos para que pudesse encaixar seu corpo no meu em mais um empurrão. A cabeça grossa de seu membro, impedido somente pela minha calcinha fina e a calça dele, se esfregava diretamente sobre o meu clitóris._

"_Oh, Deus..." – eu resmunguei, desfalecendo contra a parede. A mão dele impacientemente subiu do bumbum para as minhas costas, para que ele pudesse me segurar um pouco acima e continuar a usar meu corpo para produzir aquela deliciosa fricção._

"_Você está tão molhada para mim," ele rosnou enquanto criava ritmo com nossos quadris, sem dúvida podendo sentir como eu já estava pronta para ele, mesmo com a roupa nos separando, "você vai ficar desse jeito a noite toda, sua provocadora."_

_Ele tentou me beijar de novo, mas o prazer parecia estar ficando demais para ele, e tudo o que Edward conseguiu fazer foi engasgar por oxigênio sobre a minha boca quando seus quadris aceleraram os movimentos._

"_Posso gozar?" Eu implorei, porque ele continuava a atingir aquele ponto perfeito, e eu estava tão molhada que tinha certeza que ficaria uma manchinha úmida nas calças dele._

"_Me diz a quem você pertence" – Edward rosnou, agora usando uma mão para sustentar meu quadril, sob o meu bumbum, melhorando o ângulo para as investidas dele, enquanto se esfregava para cima e para baixo._

_Eu queria dizer de uma vez a quem pertencia, porque, francamente, era a mais completa verdade, mas o orgulho ferido latejando durante toda aquela semana conseguia vencer de muito pouco – muito pouco – a frustração da necessidade que eu sentia crescendo em mim._

"_Vai pro inferno," eu ralhei para Edward, mesmo enquanto meus quadris rebolavam com o dele._

"_O azar é seu, querida. Eu ainda vou conseguir o que quero." E o filho da mãe mudou o ângulo de suas investidas mais para baixo, distante demais do meu ponto de ebulição que fervia por ele. Aquela fricção se tornou torturante demais, o suficiente para me manter no extremo, porém não o bastante para me fazer extravasar meus limites._

_Não demorou muito até que vi os quadris de Edward estocar na forma de espasmos, e ele se movia para frente e para trás num ritmo alucinante._

"_Me beija. Me beija agora." Ele ordenou, erguendo sua cabeça que estava no meu pescoço, onde ele molhava e mordia com seus lábios quentes e uma língua ávida._

_Eu pressionei minha boca sobre a dele, permitindo que ele sugasse meu lábio inferior._

_O corpo de Edward convulsionou e ele deu um último empurrão em mim, mordendo meu lábio enquanto gozava. Ele levou um minuto para se acalmar, embora tivesse levado menos tempo se não estivesse lambendo meu lábio para aliviar a dor da mordida ali._

_Finalmente, ele se afastou, descendo a minha saia com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções para a minha calcinha molhada. Eu ficaria daquele jeito a noite toda, como ele queria._

_Meu corpo seguia as instruções daquele homem automaticamente, mesmo se minha mente gritasse o contrário._

Meus sonhos estavam se tornando progressivamente mais freqüentes. E, também, mais dominantes, mais agressivos. No meu subconsciente, eu estava deixando Edward me usar e abusar, me torturar e insultar, transar comigo sem um pingo de sensibilidade.

E eu estava viajando longe com esses sonhos.

Três noites disso – de imaginar nossa descida de elevador acontecendo _muito _diferente – e eu me sentia leve, disposta e ansiosa para ver Edward na segunda de manhã.

Quando entrei na cozinha do meu apartamento naquela manhã, Alice e Rose estavam bem despertas, já sentadas tomando café e super bem vestidas para aquela hora do dia.

"Bella, você parece... dez categorias diferentes de... _comível_!" Rose elogiou, assim que passei pela porta.

Eu estava usando um vestido cinza colado no corpo, que enfatizava minha cintura fina e num decote que valorizava os meus seios redondos. Bem, pelo menos é o que Alice disse. Eu teria aceitado o elogio pelo que ele era, mas sabia perfeitamente bem que ela estava tentando me distrair do óbvio. Franzi a testa de forma suspeita para elas e falei enquanto pegava uma torrada das mãos de Alice.

"Obrigada, Rose, mas você pode explicar para mim o que as duas estão fazendo de pé," eu olhei dramaticamente para o meu blackberry, "às 6:15h da manhã, vestida como quem vai pra balada na sexta à noite, quando nenhuma de vocês precisa sair deste apartamento antes das dez?"

Para a defesa de Alice, ela não se incomodou em tentar me distrair como Rose.

"Oh, por favor, Bella! Você está atrás desse cara como uma cadelinha pelos últimos quatro meses e meio; eu acho que é nosso _dever_ como suas melhores amigas conhecer o rapaz. E tivemos que nos vestir bem porque Jazz me contou que Edward considera importante as primeiras impressões." Eu revirei meus olhos – tudo o que eu e Rose ouvimos desde sexta-feira era como "Jazz contou" isso e "Jazz falou" aquilo.

Eu estava começando a me arrepender de contar para as duas sobre o que nós agora chamávamos de "incidente-do-anjo". Por elas saberem do modo maravilhoso como Edward me tratou no elevador, e depois de como ele flertou comigo no carro e na porta do apartamento, elas se recusaram a sair da sala quando Edward me ligou na tarde de ontem.

No minuto em que vi "Chefão" aparecer no identificador de chamadas, cometi o grande erro de gritar histérica, o que, claro, me entregou para Rose e Alice.

Quando eu atendi, a voz de veludo de Edward pareceu enviar uma carga elétrica pelo meu corpo, descendo diretamente para a minha... é, lá mesmo.

"Alô?" Tentei manter minha voz calma e desinteressada, e as meninas gesticularam os dedões para cima, me encorajando.

"Olá, Bella. É Edward." Sua voz tinha um tom de satisfação, e eu percebi que ele estava gostando dessa coisa de nos chamarmos pelos primeiros nomes.

"Oi, Edward. Como você está?" Alice revirou os olhos por causa da minha formalidade, enquanto Rose teclava algo furiosamente em seu próprio telefone.

"Melhor." Eu podia senti-lo sorrindo, e me senti perdendo algum tipo de piada interna. "Mas, mais importante é, como _você_ está? Você estava tão abalada na sexta-feira."

Eu corei, lembrando de como paquerei sem pudores com ele na noite de sexta, e ignorei o texto de Rosalie digitado rapidamente na tela do celular "_diz que você quer que ele venha pra cair de boca nele_."

"Eu estou ótima. Só não espere que eu vá pegar um elevador tão cedo," eu ri, embora isso fosse realmente algo com que me preocupar. Tentei entrar no elevador do meu prédio mais cedo naquele dia e tive um belo ataque de pânico.

"Isso vai ser um problema interessante considerando os arranha-céus da nossa cidade. Vamos ter que ver como você se sai amanhã. Posso te buscar às seis e meia?" Eu fiz uma dança da bundinha mental, feliz que ele ainda lembrava dessa oferta.

"Claro, me dá um toquinho no celular quando estiver esperando lá embaixo." Minha voz casual me premiou com mais duas duplas de dedões para cima de Alice e Rose.

"Não seja ridícula, por favor. Eu vou até sua porta – mulheres bonitas devem sempre estar acompanhadas."

Essa frase destruiu qualquer tentativa minha de permanecer fria e despreocupada, mas felizmente ele desligou antes que eu fosse forçada a responder.

Agora, esperando por Edward, eu estava armada com duas garrafas térmicas de café, uma cópia do livro "O Castigo da Bela Adormecida" – o segundo da série de novelas eróticas que havíamos discutido na semana anterior – e, uma pasta de mão Berkin pra lá de chiquetérrima debaixo do braço.

Exatamente às seis e meia em ponto – não que eu estivesse checando o horário como uma pessoa que tem transtorno obsessivo compulsivo – a campainha tocou, e Alice, movendo-se incrivelmente rápida para alguém daquele timisco, correu e abriu a porta.

Edward estava perfeito como sempre, em seu terno meticulosamente bem passado e caro. O sorriso educado que ele deu para Alice se abriu largamente quando ele me avistou. Eu me senti sorrindo em resposta, um sorriso que iluminou meu rosto cegando qualquer outro pensamento.

"Oi, eu sou Alice Brandon, esta é Rosalie Hale, nós somos as colegas de apartamento da Bella." Eu podia ver que ela estava doida para acrescentar _e nós duas vamos dar tudo e mais um pouco para Jasper e Emmett, respectivamente, assim que passarmos do estágio do terceiro encontro._

"É um prazer conhecer vocês duas," Edward murmurou. Meio trêmulo, ele rapidamente ofereceu a mão para elas.

Mas, os olhos dele não me deixaram por um segundo, e eu fiquei inesperadamente ansiosa para ficar sozinha com Edward, para percorrer aquela distância entre nós.

"Bom dia, Bella." Ele suspirou, e o modo como me olhava, me fazia lutar contra um rubor no rosto, o que acabaria estragando a imagem extrovertida e paqueradora que eu queria retratar.

"Bom dia, Edward. Estou pronta agora, se você quiser." Eu me perguntei se isso soou tão baixo para ele quanto para mim. As próximas palavras de Edward me responderam.

"Sim, eu quero." Ele concordou polidamente, virando-se para o lado da porta, me dando espaço para passar. Eu abanei um adeus para as meninas enquanto saía, e vi que Rose já teclava algo no celular.

Eu lhe entreguei seu café enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor e vi Edward erguer a sobrancelha quando viu o livro na minha mão.

"Sim?" – eu questionei na minha voz mais séria. Agora que ele já tinha visto, pude guardar o livro na minha bolsa.

"Eu pensei que ser submissa no primeiro livro fosse punição suficiente para a Bela Adormecida."

Eu quase quis jogar na cara de pau dele que era tudo balela. Se eu já não soubesse, jamais teria a mínima idéia de que ele já tinha lido toda a série.

"Perspectiva interessante," eu falei casualmente, ignorando outra franzida no cenho dele quando o conduzi pelas escadas, ao invés do elevador, "mas, eu penso que todo o objetivo da série é mostrar que ser submissa pode ser libertador, e não uma punição."

"Seja mais específica, Bella," ele respondeu sem pestanejar, facilmente acompanhando meu ritmo na escadaria.

Bem, se Edward queria que eu ficasse falando através de duplos sentidos com ele, então que venha a Bella-perva à tona. Fingi estar pensando numa resposta, já matutando em falar exatamente no momento em que ele estivesse se curvando ao meu lado para abrir a porta para mim. Ouvi meu blackberry bipar, mas o ignorei pelo momento.

"A Bela Adormecida é impedida de ter qualquer alívio ou prazer sexual até que seja uma necessidade absolutamente física." Eu falei para Edward pensativa, chamando atenção para os meus lábios enquanto o tocava com as pontas dos meu dedos. Olhei Edward diretamente em seus olhos quando disse, "_Imagine isso_. Imagine desejar _tanto_ alguém, que você se torna animal. Uma criatura irracional, agindo por instinto e necessidade somente, capaz de qualquer coisa, de agradar qualquer um, se isso significa se libertar, pegar vôo, ver estrelas. Completamente livre das restrições da sociedade."

"Você já quis algo, _alguém_, tanto assim, Bella?" Com Edward Cullen inclinando-se sobre mim, me fitando de uma forma que só poderia ser descrita como pura _luxúria_, era um momento estranho para o meu estômago resolver bailar à realização de que Edward estava tentando colocar meu nome na sua frase tanto quanto era possível.

Eu fiz o que esperava ter parecido uma piscada bacana, e não um olho com tique meio retardado. Se eu tivesse que ser a Incrível-Bella-das-Bolas-Azuis, teria que praticar essas coisas na frente do espelho.

"Se eu quisesse alguém tanto assim, seria meu pequeno segredo." _Dividido com Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett... _"E quanto a você? Já quis alguém com tanto ímpeto, Edward?" Eu coloquei o nome dele no final porque claramente ele adorava me ouvir falando seu nome, e eu naturalmente, adorava dize-lo também.

"O seu apartamento é no meu caminho para a empresa. Nós sempre chegamos e saímos no mesmo horário; acho que eu deveria simplesmente te levar e trazer sempre." Soou como uma ordem, e me incomodava saber que eu ficava completamente mole nas pernas só de ouvir Edward me dando ordens.

Além do mais, a mudança repentina de assunto, e o modo como ele inclinava sua cabeça para mim, me deixou vacilante. Eu me perguntei como ele ligava o que estávamos conversando antes com me dar carona para o trabalho, e eu esperava que fosse porque ele estava planejando em me deixar pegar uma carona com ele no banco de trás, também.

"Não vai responder minha pergunta?" Eu o provoquei, na intenção de deixá-lo esperando pela minha resposta mais alguns minutos, embora eu preferisse mastigar vidro a recusar alguns minutos na companhia de Edward diariamente.

"Não vai responder a minha?" – Ele devolveu imediatamente. _Porra_, o homem era rápido.

"Ao mesmo tempo?" – Eu sugeri.

Edward assentiu, e nós dois soltamos nossas respostas juntos.

"Sim, já quis."

"Parece uma boa idéia." Eu disse, louca de ciúmes de quem quer que fosse essa garota que fez Edward a querer tanto. Provavelmente era Victoria, a mulher que as pessoas comentavam que ele namorava quando comecei a trabalhar na empresa. Fiz uma nota mental de procurá-la e chutar suas canelas.

Edward ainda me encarava de forma introspectiva, e parecia que ele estava julgando de que forma eu responderia a alguma coisa.

"Sabe, eu acho que você faz de propósito." Ele disse enfim, segurando a porta aberta para mim.

"Faço o quê?" – Perguntei cautelosamente, paranóica que um dos irmãos dele tivesse falado alguma coisa. Eu teria entrado no carro para evitar o olhar de Edward, mas ele estava perto demais para que eu conseguisse me mover.

"Isso..." ele falou, e, putaqueopariu, de repente ele estava pressionado contra o meu corpo, com sua ereção rígida empurrando minha barriga, e meus sonhos não lhe haviam feito justiça, porque, vamos combinar, quão grande uma garota pode realmente imaginar uma coisa dessas? Isso era certamente o Santo Graal de todas as ereções.

Mas, mais importante de tudo, _eu_ era a razão da excitação de Edward, me dando uma sensação tão incrível de senti-lo mesmo sob as roupas, e ele estava com o rosto um pouco afastado, medindo minhas reações, fazendo aquela coisa com os olhos, que pareciam estar pegando fogo.

Ainda me analisando, Edward se movimentou contra o meu corpo mais uma vez antes de dar um passo para trás, abruptamente. Era como se ele fizesse isso com seus funcionários todos os dias.

Ele voltou a apoiar sua mão na porta, aberta para mim, e eu tentei me acomodar no assento sem entrar em orgasmo espontâneo.

"Obrigada," falei meio trêmula, embora eu não pudesse realmente acreditar que estava agradecendo Edward por abrir e fechar portas depois de ter a experiência mais surreal da minha vida.

"Não por _isso_," ele respondeu, fechando a porta com cuidado.

Nenhum de nós ousou falar enquanto Edward dirigia até a Torre Cullen, e eu não sabia por que ele ficou calado, mas eu particularmente não queria quebrar ou piorar de alguma forma a atmosfera que criamos.

Para manter meus olhos longe das calças dele, procurei ler a mensagem de texto que eu havia recebido no celular minutos antes. Era de Rosalie, dizendo:

"_Caralho, Bella. Ele só tinha olhos para você. Era como se Ali e eu nem existíssemos. Além disso, ele olha para você como se fosse algo de comer."_

O dia de hoje iria ser ótimo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	11. Sucesso?

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 10: SUCESSO?**

**BPOV**

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward._

_Com licença, Edward, você tem uma ligação na linha um._

_Eu só vou dar uma saída para almoçar, Edward._

Enquanto chegávamos ao trabalho, eu fiquei cantarolando frases banais na minha cabeça, tirando o "Sr. Cullen" delas e substituindo por Edward.

Era tão incrivelmente libertador poder chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome dentro e fora da minha mente, que eu não conseguia parar de repetir, uma vez atrás da outra, até que finalmente a palavra perdeu o significado.

Certo, eu admito.

Isso é mentira.

O que eu realmente estava tentando fazer era desesperadamente impedir a mim mesma de olhar e verificar se ele permanecia fisicamente excitado.

E o que eu realmente não conseguia parar de repetir na minha mente era: _eu excitei Edward, eu excitei Eward._

Ele não olhou para mim até que o carro estava estacionado na garagem da empresa. Quando desligou o motor, Edward virou-se em seu assento e eu pude sentir seu olhar penetrante sobre o meu rosto. Eu não correspondi ao olhar, simplesmente porque se me virasse não era para o rosto dele que eu iria olhar.

Eu o ouvi suspirar no que parecia ser um resfôlego decepcionado, e em seguida falou suavemente, "Eu sinto muito por antes, eu pensei... bem, eu senti que..."

Oh, merda, ele pensou que eu me arrependi de flertar com ele. Apressando-me para corrigir o mal-entendido, libertei o meu mastigado lábio inferior dos meus dentes, e me virei para Edward com o cenho franzido e expressão confusa.

"Antes?" Perguntei numa voz inocente, certificando-me que os olhos acompanhavam o tom de voz.

Edward franziu a testa, e nós éramos dois estúpidos pervertidos franzindo um para o outro dentro de um Volvo.

"Na garagem... quando eu..." ele deixou a frase no ar, ainda sem perceber que eu estava brincando com ele.

Eu ajustei minha pasta e o café numa mão, abri minha porta com a outra, e coloquei um pé para fora do carro. Quando já estava me erguendo, me virei novamente para Edward, e o olhar inocente foi substituído pela melhor cara de me-seduz-por-favor que eu podia fazer.

"Não se preocupe, Edward, eu não _senti_ nada. Talvez seja tudo coisa da sua cabeça."

Eu só tive tempo de vê-lo se inclinando para mim, enquanto seus olhos escureciam, antes que eu fechasse a porta na cara dele. Obviamente, eu havia feito o perfil do meu chefe de forma excelente, porque aquele pequeno gracejo sexual havia enervado o Edward da vida real tanto quanto aquele dos meus sonhos.

Não dei três passos para longe do carro antes de ouvir a porta dele bater e seus passos rápidos atrás de mim no concreto. Agilmente, ele logo estava ao meu lado, com a sua mão posicionada nas minhas costas, guiando-me até o elevador.

"Você não sentiu nada, é?" – Ele ponderou delicadamente, enquanto eu comparava este Edward com o Edward de três semanas atrás. Três, o inferno! De _uma _semana atrás, que jamais, nunca tinha andado tão perto de mim a ponto de eu sentir todo o calor do corpo dele se impregnando no meu vestido.

"Não," falei descontraída.

A mão dele que estava nas minhas costas serpenteou por ela até repousar possessivamente na lateral do meu quadril, formando uma curva com seu braço atrás de mim. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em seguida no meu ouvido.

"Bem, da próxima vez, acho que vou ter que _empurrar _com mais força."

Surtei. Ele falou "da próxima vez".

Virei de forma que agora eu caminhava de costas, e a mão de Edward deslizou até ficar espalmada contra meu estômago. Nenhum de nós dois tomou nenhuma providência para removê-la dali.

"Mais força," Eu concordei, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. "E um pouco mais para _baixo_."

Eu nem podia acreditar que falei isso. Pela cara de Edward, nem ele também, mas sua outra mão se estendeu até segurar minha cintura, e eu subitamente me vi presa entre ele e as portas fechadas do elevador.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem." Ele sorriu para mim como se eu fosse um brinquedinho novo em folha que acabou de ganhar. Não, na verdade, era um pouco mais tortuoso do que isso. Edward sorria para mim como se eu fosse um brinquedinho novo em folha que ele havia acabado de roubar de um bebê.

"Assim simples, é? Eu quero e você faz?" Eu murmurei, mal conseguindo articular direito considerando que ele manipulava meus quadris em suas mãos de forma a deixá-los inclinados na direção dele. Edward estava literalmente manipulando meu corpo, posicionando-o no ponto certo.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, nós fomos interrompidos por uma tosse divertida e falsa. _Oh, Deus, por favor, que não seja quem eu estou pensando que é._

Meus piores medos foram confirmados quando as mãos maravilhosas e mágicas de Edward soltaram meu corpo. Ele deu um passo para trás, e apertou o botão do elevador.

"Olá, Emmett," ele resmungou, sem se virar.

"E aí, Eddie." Emmett cumprimentou radiante. "Quem é que está aí escondida atrás de você?"

_Como se você não soubesse, seu alpe ambulante._

"Oi, Em." Eu dei um passo para o lado saindo das sombras de Edward, ainda que relutantemente. O olhar letal que eu lançava para o sorridente Emmett deveria ser o suficiente para lhe fazer se contorcer num cantinho da garagem, mas só o fez sorrir ainda mais.

"Olha, olha, _olá_, pequeno cordeirinho."

Eu me sentia confortável o suficiente na presença de Edward para provocar seu irmão na frente dele. "Cala a boca, Em. Você não deveria estar do outro lado do prédio?"

Emmett e Jasper, assim como Carlisle, quando este último aparecia na empresa, tinham escritórios do outro lado do último andar. Era só por causa da minha fétida sorte para aparições de empata-foda feito Emmett que ele havia aparecido nesta parte do edifício. E, putamerda, mas que foda gostosa de se empatar.

"Com toda a certeza, Amendoim." Emmett concordou, surpreendentemente se tocando do que estava acontecendo. Eu já estava pensando em me elogiar por um bem sucedido olhar mortal para Em quando percebi que Edward encarava o irmão com um olhar muito mais expressivo que o meu. Eu definitivamente estaria batendo em retirada se aquela encarada fosse apontada para mim.

"Te vejo no almoço." Emmett me falou significativamente, enquanto caminhava para a outra entrada do prédio.

Em perfeita sincronia, o elevador particular de Edward chegou ao nosso andar naquele momento. Ele sorria para mim enquanto segurava a porta para que eu entrasse e foi somente quando Edward falou que percebi que eu não tinha me movido ainda.

"Bella?"

"Eu vou pelas escadas." Falei sem pensar, porque olhar para aquele confinamento de aço, embora me aproximasse daquele homem maravilhoso, me deixava tão assustada que meu corpo involuntariamente tremia, meu café na mão trepidava dentro da térmica.

"São cinqüenta lances de escada, querida." Ele apontou gentilmente, e acho que sem perceber do que havia me chamado.

"Bem, meus glúteos vão estar durinhos quando eu chegar lá em cima," eu debochei meio nervosa, porque ele se inclinava para mim como se estivesse pronto para o ataque.

"Eu estou absolutamente seguro de que – embora eu vá precisar de uma inspeção mais cuidadosa apenas para me certificar – que você já tem um traseiro esbelto. Agora, venha aqui. Nada de mal vai acontecer." Ele gesticulou com um daqueles gloriosos dedos longos. Mas, não foi o suficiente para que eu cedesse.

Comecei a me afastar do elevador, então, mas suas mãos ágeis estavam de repente apertando meus ombros e me puxando para trás.

Eu tentei dar meia-volta para correr e simultaneamente gritar feito uma doida, mas antes que pudesse reagir, os braços fortes de Edward já me guiavam para dentro e apertavam o botão para o último andar do escritório.

"Não vai, não," ele disse brincando, quando eu tentei apertar o botão do segundo andar. O olhar divertido de Edward de apagou assim que ele viu como eu estava assustada com a situação, e não demorou um segundo até que eu estava novamente no meu novo canto favorito em todo o mundo: os braços de Edward.

"Está tudo bem, amor," ele murmurou no meu ouvido, me apertando tanto que meus pés ficaram levemente suspensos, "você realmente acha que eu te deixaria voltar aqui se eles não tivessem feito um reparo completo em todo o equipamento?"

Eu não conseguia responder, e ele não parecia esperar por uma resposta; Edward ficou correndo seus dedos pelo meu cabelo até que eu ouvi as portas se abrindo.

Eu saí cambaleante do abraço dele e apressei-me para o familiar escritório assim que tive a chance. "Eu sei que foi consertado, só não gosto de ficar dentro dessa coisa estúpida!" Tentei me defender estridentemente.

Edward suspirou e me conduziu até minha mesa, esperando que eu acomodasse minha bolsa e o café para falar novamente quando tivesse minha total atenção.

"Talvez da próxima vez eu tenha que pensar em uma distração... mais... ah, sucinta."

Eu encarei Edward maliciosamente, porque nossa preliminar verbal – oh, Céus, permita que isso seja uma preliminar – estava me fazendo ter vontade de me curvar nas pernas dele.

"Se você está apto para a tarefa," eu murmurei, olhando-o em tom de desafio. _Vamos, Edward_ – meu olhar dizia – _me pega de jeito até eu gritar seu nome e ficar incapaz de questionar se você está apto para a tarefa ou não._

O telefone tocou antes que ele pudesse responder, - adicionei o aparelho à lista dos perigosos empata-foda – e enquanto alcançava o fone para anunciar meu habitual "Escritório de Edward Cullen, bom dia", ele começou a rabiscar alguma coisa no meu bloquinho de anotações dando sopa em cima da mesa.

Quando Edward terminou de escrever, ele arrancou a página do bloquinho e colou a parte adesiva na minha testa. Em seguida, ele movimentou a boca, sem produzir nenhum som, para avisar que _"vou estar no meu escritório" _ antes de desaparecer pela porta de sua sala.

Eu arranquei o bilhete da minha testa e, desnecessário falar, o que ele havia escrito em sua caligrafia elegante foi suficiente para me fazer esquecer que eu estava no meio de uma conversa telefônica.

"_Vamos ver se eu me encaixo nos seus padrões na descida do elevador."_

- - -

Na metade do dia, eu recebi um telefonema de Jasper que animou o meu humor já super pra cima.

"Oi, Bella, só por curiosidade, já que aparentemente ninguém me conta mais nada, mas, por que diabos meu irmão acabou de me ligar para perguntar na voz casual mais fingida do mundo o horário que nós vamos almoçar? E, não só isso, mas eu tive que coloca-lo na espera, e quando voltei à ligação dele, o cara estava cantarolando para si mesmo. _Cantarolando_. Edward. Estou me sentindo à bordo da Battlestar Galactica aqui."

Edward apareceu na metade do meu almoço com Jasper e Emmett. Acabou sendo conveniente, porque passamos aquele tempo até Edward aparecer recapitulando rapidamente tudo que aconteceu desde sexta à noite. Os rapazes ficaram orgulhosos da minha paquera e eu me senti envaidecida com os elogios deles.

Quando Edward chegou à nossa mesa, ele se sentou do outro lado da cabine, exatamente à minha frente. Àquela altura, já estávamos falando dos encontros de Jasper e Emmett com Alice e Rosalie, analisando cada olhar, e eu fiquei surpresa em ver como Edward se encaixou com facilidade no nosso papo.

Era como se eu tivesse sempre enxergado Em e Jazz como um par, mas ali com Edward provocando e fazendo comentários inúteis, com os dois respondendo no mesmo tom de brincadeira e deboche, ficou evidente que realmente eram os três irmãos Cullen. Durante todo o restante do almoço, os olhos de Edward mal fugiram do meu rosto e Jasper me cutucou por baixo da mesa mais de uma vez.

Edward retornou ao escritório comigo, felizmente, porque eu precisava do abraço reconfortante dele para conseguir pisar no elevador mais uma vez. Por volta das cinco horas da tarde, Jéssica já estava pronta para ir embora, e Edward nos encontrou colocando as fofocas em dia na minha mesa. Os olhos de Jéssica praticamente pularam pra fora das órbitas quando ela viu que o chefe _participou_ da conversa.

Às seis e meia eu já estava pronta para ir embora, e por um plano bem executado ou numa bela coincidência de horários, Edward surgiu ao meu lado quando eu estava esperando pela pavorosa descida no elevador. Ele agiu muito amigavelmente durante todo o dia, sem qualquer insinuação a mais, e eu esperava que fosse porque nós sempre estávamos na presença de pelo menos mais uma pessoa.

Ainda assim, eu presumi que ele havia esquecido completamente sobre seu recado da manhã. Sua conversa educada enquanto esperávamos pelo elevador certamente reforçou esta idéia melancólica.

"Nós recebemos resposta do pessoal da Matthew?" – ele perguntou, casualmente se apoiando na parede enquanto aguardávamos, com seus olhos ainda fixados em mim, exatamente como estiveram durante todo o dia em cada momento que tive a chance de olhar para ele.

"Há uma hora atrás. Eles confirmaram o agendamento da visita," eu lhe informei desapontada, enquanto entrávamos no elevador.

Mas, eu não precisava ter me preocupado.

No milisegundo em que as portas se fecharam Edward já estava me prensando contra a parede do elevador, me segurando com o peso do seu corpo.

Sua boca desceu à minha, e eu senti sua língua invadindo meus lábios. Suas mãos prendiam meu cabelo pela nuca, inclinando levemente a minha cabeça para que ele tivesse um ângulo melhor para se acomodar na minha boca, correndo sua língua entre os meus dentes e para finalmente encontrar a minha. Meus olhos se abriram de surpresa, e eu podia enxergar com a visão borrada um pequeno franzido na testa dele, como se estivesse sentindo dor.

Edward não parecia contente com o fato de eu continuar sem ação, porque ele tirou uma mão do meu cabelo para acariciar meu rosto, gentilmente massageando minha bochecha, enquanto continuava a explorar minha boca com sua língua, tentando me fazer reagir.

No mesmo segundo em que seu gosto saboroso penetrou meus poros, as minhas mãos rapidamente se enterram naquele cabelo glorioso dele, e com um forte puxão, eu aproximei meu rosto do dele, praticamente nos esmagando, e usei a ponta da minha língua para tocar a parte debaixo da dele.

Edward gemeu numa súplica, suas mãos agora apertavam cada lado do meu rosto e a sua língua fazia um movimento mecânico, entrando e saindo da minha boca. _Edward Cullen estava simulando uma penetração na minha boca com sua língua._

Ele arquejava, ofegava, rosnava e grunhia, e vê-lo daquele jeito completamente descontrolado e perdido em sua excitação me deixou ainda mais louca por ele, então, logo era eu quem estava gemendo, ofegando e lamuriando por mais, fazendo Edward reagir aos meus murmúrios e assim ficamos durante todo aquele tempo.

Antes que eu pudesse piscar, as portas do elevador se abriram e o eco de vozes na garagem nos avisou que o momento havia terminado. A língua de Edward vagarosamente e de forma muito torturante, serpenteou para fora da minha boca, e seus lábios deslizaram para longe dos meus com um som de sucção sendo interrompida.

Edward se afastou completamente do meu corpo, e se tirassem uma foto dele agora para pregar na parede, era a imagem perfeita para garoto propaganda do que é frustração sexual. Seu cabelo estava em completa desordem provocada pelos meus dedos, seus lábios estavam inchados e molhados, uma saliência muito distinta se apertava contra suas calças, as bochechas estavam coradas de um modo muito sensual e seus olhos completamente fora de controle. Ele estava profundamente ofegante, assim como eu, porque, caralho, não havíamos parado para puxar oxigênio durante toda a descida.

"O que você acha, Bella? Estou apto para a tarefa?" suas palavras foram sibiladas, mas ele gentilmente colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto as dizia.

A tarefa? Certo, me distrair do meu pavor dessa coisa de andar de elevador. Quando ele estava me beijando, eu sequer percebi que estava _dentro_ de um elevador. Então, sim, ele estava _completamente _aprovado para a tarefa.

Eu não falei isso, apenas esperei até conseguir articular alguma coisa sem soar toda ofegante, sem ar e apaixonada, e disse casualmente, "Não sei."

Passei por ele e saí do elevador, dirigindo-me para a minha pobre picape esquecida, estacionada ao lado do Volvo.

Eu me encostei na caçamba da picape e ele se juntou à mim, olhando para um homem ao longe entrar em seu carro, a uns vinte metros de distancia.

"Você não sabe?" ele repetiu incrédulo, com os olhos fixos nos meus lábios, que eu sabia que estavam tão inchados quanto os dele. "Acho que você pode fazer melhor do que isso."

Eu me ergui na ponta dos pés sob o pretexto de arrumar a gravata dele, e sussurrei com a minha boca colada nos lábios de Edward, "Já tive melhor."

Se houvesse um prêmio para maior provocadora do ano, eu já tinha levado pra casa.

Edward agarrou minhas mãos bruscamente, praticamente arrancando-as do nó de sua gravata.

"Se nós estivéssemos sozinhos agora, eu te faria engolir cada uma dessas palavras estúpidas." Ele me avisou. "Sendo assim, vou te buscar amanhã em casa no mesmo horário, e então vou provar que esse seu argumento é falso."

Oh, Céus.

Amassos dentro do carro não são sempre os _melhores?_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	12. Controle

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 11: CONTROLE**

**BPOV**

Eu não iria mais perder essa batalha de egos.

Porque era exatamente isso o que era, também. Um desafio. Uma lição de controle.

Quando Jasper e Emmett apareceram para jantar lá em casa, eu expliquei o que havia acontecido entre Edward e eu para os quatro; Alice e Rose também ouviram tudo. Eles romantizaram a coisa toda, dizendo que era tudo tão doce e que estavam felizes que meu plano havia funcionado.

Se qualquer um deles tivesse compreendido a tensão que foi se escalando entre eu e Edward, eles não estariam chamando tudo isso de "doce".

Era uma diária e dupla batalha de ímpetos, um cabo de guerra, a tensão de dois pólos magnéticos opostos, um intenso e borbulhante inferno confinado num espaço limitado.

Edward havia me beijado pela primeira vez na segunda-feira da semana passada, e agora, na quarta-feira da semana seguinte, nós já havíamos nos beijado um total de quinze vezes. Não me levem a mal, eu provavelmente teria contado de qualquer forma, mas a razão pela qual eu tinha um número tão preciso dos nossos amassos era porque que cada um de nossos beijos haviam acontecido no elevador – um beijo na chegada ao trabalho, enquanto o elevador subia, e outro beijo na descida, antes de seguirmos para o carro dele no final do expediente.

O pretexto que usamos para nos beijar já havia sido esquecido. Durante os primeiros dias, Edward me provocou um pouco, dizendo que ele estava se certificando que eu não ficasse assustada, e eu respondia às indiretas e malícias tanto quanto me era possível. Então, todos os dias, antes de irmos embora, ficávamos esperando feito dois bobos, para que Edward me arrebatasse em seus braços no segundo em que aquelas portas se fechassem.

Não demorou muito para que toda essa impetuosidade virasse uma impaciência abrasadora. Eu percebi que Edward começou a dirigir mais rápido para o trabalho, começou a abrir a porta do carro com mais agilidade, me segurando pelo antebraço e praticamente me arrastando até o elevador. No final do dia, ele esperava ao lado da minha mesa, quase curvando seu corpo em antecipação, enquanto eu corria para guardar minhas coisas na bolsa sob seus olhos atentos.

Ele me empurrava e puxava no segundo em que as portas se fechavam, me grudando no corpo dele enquanto simultaneamente me empurrava até a parede de nosso confinamento. A boca dele não saia da minha durante todo o trajeto, subindo ou descendo.

Edward parou de me provocar sobre o meu pânico no elevador mais ou menos no mesmo dia em que descobriu que se ele segurasse o botão de fechar as portas, nós teríamos alguns minutos a mais para permanecermos enrolados um no outro. Claramente, isso não tinha nada a ver com uma tentativa de me distrair de algum tipo de fobia quando ele propositadamente prolongava nossos momentos juntos.

Agora, quando Edward esteve prestes a iniciar nosso beijo número quinze na descida do escritório na noite de quarta-feira, eu sabia que teria que dar o primeiro passo. Todas as outras vezes havia sido Edward quem me beijou primeiro, e consequentemente era ele quem direcionava nossos amassos. Eu ainda tinha um arraigado medo de rejeição que me impedia de tomar o comando.

Mas, agora, eu sabia que tinha que mostrar a ele que eu podia fazer isso. Não porque eu não gostasse absurdos de sentir o corpo dele contra o meu, aplicando todas as suas habilidades perversas e pecaminosas comigo. Eu adorava. Mas, eu só precisava deixar ele ciente de que eu podia fazê-lo comer na minha mão do jeito que ele fazia comigo todos os dias, se essa fosse minha vontade. E realmente era, _realmente _era.

Então, quando Edward me pressionou contra a parede naquela quarta à noite, minha bolsa já descartada no chão sem qualquer cuidado, eu desviei meu rosto de seus lábios ansiosos. Eu fiquei momentaneamente detida de meus planos de comandar aquele pedaço-inteiro-de-mau-caminho quando percebi a dor da rejeição e a expressão confusa que se tomaram o rosto dele pela minha atitude. _Claro _que não podia ser minha simples esquivada a causadora daquilo. Eu provavelmente já estava imaginando coisas com a intensidade das minhas emoções correndo à toda.

"Chega." Eu falei asperamente, determinada a fazê-lo entender que eu jamais conseguiria dar fim nisso. Ele literalmente se contorceu com as minhas palavras, e acho que ele pensou que eu queria dizer que bastava dessa coisa louca que estava acontecendo entre a gente.

Como ele permanecia imóvel, foi fácil para eu rapidamente agarrar as lapelas do paletó dele e reverter nossas posições, e então eu pude finalmente coloca-lo contra a parede. Outro olhar angustiante de Edward, dessa vez esperançoso, acenderam seus olhos quando eu me inclinei sobre seu corpo para sussurrar contra seus lábios.

"Chega de você no controle." O olhar de ansiedade se tornou de alívio, e ligeiramente tomou seu habitual caráter selvagem de desejo quando ele processou o que eu havia falado.

Minhas mãos correram pelo tecido fino da camisa dele, e eu intencionalmente deixei meus dedos acariciarem os mamilos de Edward. _Uma vez_. O maxilar dele travou. _Mais uma vez_. A mão dele se estendeu até o botão para segurar o elevador. _De novo_. Ele inspirou pesadamente, e quando soltou o fôlego, saiu numa espécie de soluço tenso.

"Sim, Bella, sim, o que você quiser..."

Eu o calei com a minha boca. Tocando sua língua com a minha, deixei minhas mãos bem abertas apalparem todo seu abdômen de músculos impressionantes, sentindo-os contrair e ficaram tensos com o desejo dele.

Edward não impediu que eu tomasse o controle enquanto movimentei linha língua por cada centímetro da boca dele, mas eu pude sentir toda sua aceitação em ser o lânguido recebedor de nosso jogo quando cerrei meus punhos nos tufos de seu cabelo bronze, puxando forte, porque eu já tinha percebido o quanto ele gostava daquilo. Dei outro puxão, para inclinar a cabeça de Edward, e usei o novo ângulo para explorar mais sua boca, enquanto a língua dele destramente lambeu e sugou a minha.

Depois de quase um minuto, meus pulmões estavam prestes a explodir, então eu interrompi o beijo e movi meus lábios através de seu queixo, correndo toda aquela linha primorosa. Edward até que vinha sendo um belo cavalheiro em termos de onde colocar suas mãos, mas eu não tinha receios em ser uma dama, então deixei minha outra mão agarrar o ombro dele, me recompensando com um tremor arrasador de Edward, até que a desci para seu bolso de trás, apertando com firmeza seu traseiro. _E como podia eu permanecer virgem quando havia traseiros assim no mundo?_

"Oh Deus... " – ele gemeu; eu realmente adorei ser capaz de despertar aqueles sons de Edward, e querendo nada mais do que ouvir continuamente aquela melodia deliciosa, fiz o que parecia natural para mim e deixei minha língua correr pela pele quente do pescoço dele.

Ao sentir minha língua úmida e morna sobre sua jugular, Edward empurrou automaticamente seus quadris contra o meu corpo, algo que ele vinha resistindo até então. De qualquer forma, eu me mantive a certa distancia da cintura pra baixo, propositalmente, para que não houvesse nenhum tipo de fricção. Mordi o pescoço dele numa provocação, leve o bastante para que não ficasse marca, embora tudo o que eu mais quisesse era marcá-lo como um animal.

"Bella..." – já não era mais um murmúrio suplicante. Era um _aviso_ sendo _rosnado_.

Ele não gostava de ser provocado por mim, então. _Bem, o azar é seu, Edward. Isso é o que você ganha por me provocar, mesmo sem ter conhecimento, por quatro meses, e depois me tratar feito lixo por uma semana, para em seguida decidir corresponder minhas indiretas. _Claramente, eu tinha alguns problemas de confiança, embora que com esse comportamento bipolar dele, não fosse algo surpreendente.

Então, a despeito do fato de que tudo o que eu queria era atacá-lo, dei um passo para trás e encarei Edward com um olhar arrependido, exageradamente falso.

"Desculpa, eu paro se você quiser." Falei inocentemente, mas ambos sabíamos que eu não tinha compreendido errado o aviso de Edward.

Com braveza, Edward soltou o botão do elevador, para que as portas se abrissem, já que estávamos no andar da garagem há alguns minutos – não que nós realmente percebíamos quando o elevador parava no seu destino final – e as portas se abriram com prontidão.

Ele pegou minha bolsa do chão, e eu podia ver o esforço intenso que ele fazia ao entregar a pasta nas minhas mãos. O olhar sombrio que ele direcionou para mim, enquanto secava sua boca com as costas da mão e esperava à porta que eu saísse antes dele, reforçaram seu controle reduzido.

_Perde o controle, Edward. Eu quero que você perca o controle._

Ao invés, ele caminhou logo atrás de mim até o carro, seu rival-interno não lhe permitiu sequer a habitual mão nas minhas costas.

Quando ele bateu a minha porta e depois a sua própria com força, dando a ré sem nenhuma cautela, eu sabia que não tinha mais chance de conversa.

Isso realmente era uma pena, porque nesta última semana e meia, descobri que eu gostava de conversar com Edward tanto quanto eu gostava de beijá-lo. Ok, bem, não, _nem_ chegava aos pés do quanto eu adorava beija-lo, mas era mais do que eu gostava de qualquer outra coisa.

Edward juntava-se a mim e a seus irmãos para o almoço todos os dias agora, e como passávamos boa parte de nosso tempo discutindo a situação deles com Alice e Rose, havia até alguns comentários sobre nós seis fazermos alguma coisa juntos. Do tipo, o melhor encontro triplo da história. Passar esse tempo entre os três irmãos e suas histórias hilárias, me fez aprender muito mais sobre a infância deles em Forks, Washington, e sobre a mãe deles, Esme, a única da família que eu ainda não conhecia.

Durante o dia, quando eu e Edward pegávamos nosso café matinal com Jéssica, ou até mesmo quando eu ocasionalmente o chamava pelo ramal para alguma informação, Edward sempre me questionava sobre a minha vida e detalhes insignificantes, sem razão ou motivo, descobrindo coisas a meu respeito também. Seria tudo incrivelmente platônico, se não fosse pelo fato de que ele me encurralava duas vezes por dia e enfiava aquela língua fantástica dele na minha boca.

Eu estava tão absorta nos minhas divagações que nem percebi que estávamos indo pelo caminho errado há uns bons dez minutos.

"Hm..." – eu gesticulei, indagando silenciosamente. Eu presumi que o silencio seria a melhor opção considerando o modo como agi antes, dando outra incrível performance de Bella, a extraordinária provocadora.

"Estou com fome." Ele respondeu de forma súbita; mas Edward podia ter me olhado como se eu fosse uma poça de lama naquela hora, que mesmo assim eu ainda teria feito a dança da bundinha na minha mente.

_Edward Cullen estava me levando para jantar._

Considerando a falta que eu sentia de nossa disputa verbal, decidi que me sentia confiante o suficiente para tentar mais uma vez. Ele _estava _me levando para jantar, afinal de contas.

"Nós vamos parar para comer?" – questionei num tom de voz digna da secretária do ano.

"Correto." Ele concordou, numa entonação que me desafiava a pedir que ele desse meia-volta.

"Oh, que pena." Ah, sim, essa não era mais a voz da secretária Bella. Era a voz do disque-sexo mesmo. "Eu pensei que estávamos pegando um atalho para sua casa."

Ele murmurou alguma coisa profana que parecia ser em grego, provavelmente me amaldiçoando por infinitas gerações, e em seguida, vi o carro entrar numa área de estacionamento do lado de fora de um restaurante aparentemente chique, _La Bella Itália._

Edward me observava contemplativo, e com olhos nebulosos enquanto o manobrista me ajudava a sair do carro, o que me fez tremer um pouco de insegurança, em estar sob tanta atenção. Eu vestia uma camisa justa de seda preta presa seguramente na cintura por uma saia-lápis da mesma cor, mas o modo como Edward me examinava, fazia-me sentir como se eu estivesse nua na frente de milhares de holofotes.

Nenhum de nós dois falou nada enquanto entrávamos no lugar, mas a mão de Edward voltou a repousar nas minhas costas, o que eu desejava de forma alarmante depois da distancia que ele impôs anteriormente, então concluí que havíamos passado do estágio de xingar em línguas estrangeiras por esta noite, ao menos. O restaurante era lindo, iluminado somente por velas, fazendo parecer que cada mesa existia em sua própria pequena bolha. Eu percebi que só havia casais ali, e fiz uma nota mental de mencionar isso para as meninas quando descrevesse todos os detalhes da noite para elas.

Pensar em Alice e Rosalie me lembrou de que eu precisaria dar uma ligada para elas e avisa-las que eu não estaria em casa para o jantar. Quando eu e Edward enfim estávamos sentados frente a frente numa das cabines mais reclusas do restaurante, de encostos bem altos, eu já estava discando no celular.

"Nós precisamos de leite." Rose falou ao atender ao telefone, sem se incomodar com cumprimentos.

"Oi, Rose," eu falei, sorrindo para tranqüilizar Edward quando ele franziu a testa para mim. "Eu dei uma paradinha para comer, então vou chegar em casa mais tarde. Ok?"

"Putaqueopariu, você está num encontro com o chefinho-paixonite-aguda?!"

"Ok, claro, eu levo o leite. Tchauzinho."

No segundo em que eu desliguei, Edward me olhou com o que parecia ser remorso em sua expressão, e vi seus punhos fechados sobre a mesa, como se ele quisesse alcançar minha mão.

"Desculpe," ele falou numa voz calma, "eu te trouxe aqui sem nem perguntar. Você provavelmente já tinha outros planos. Isso foi incrivelmente insensível da minha parte... eu só estava sentindo..."

"Como se eu tivesse acabado de atacar você num elevador e te provocar sem um pingo de vergonha?" – ofereci, numa voz inexpressiva. Eu não tive como evitar o sorriso que surgiu quando Edward riu, no entanto.

"Eu vejo," ele falou gentilmente, inclinando-se para frente e fitando-me com olhos amorosos. "Eu já deveria ter aprendido a não medir as palavras com você a essa altura."

"Tenho certeza que você vai aprender a _lidar_ comigo, eventualmente," brinquei, dando o sorriso mais insolente que aquele restaurante já viu.

Edward deu um largo sorriso, indicando que ele não tinha restrições em retomar nossa copulação verbal, que eu havia acabando de reiniciar.

"Bem, nesse caso, você vai responder todas as minhas perguntas pelo resto da noite. Vou precisar de toda a munição que for possível conseguir."

Então, para minha surpresa, ele começou a me questionar sobre tudo, desde meus livros favoritos até a minha opinião sobre a crise econômica atual. Eu tentei fazer com que algumas perguntas fossem respondidas por Edward também, mas ele copiosamente sacudia a cabeça e me dizia que queria saber tudo sobre _mim _hoje à noite.

Em algum momento entre o prato principal e a sobremesa, Edward usou sua mão livre para tocar o pulso da mão que eu mantinha sobre a mesa. Parecia que ele foi tomando seu tempo para chegar até ali, ao invés de agir de forma abrupta, o que era totalmente ridículo. O homem _estava _de amassos comigo por mais de uma semana já.

Mas, então, eu pude ver como isso era, de alguma forma, um passo importante; tudo o que ele fez foi correr seus dedos sobre a pele do lado de dentro do meu pulso, mas combine isso ao modo íntimo como ele me fitou durante todo o jantar, e eu sentia como se Edward estivesse fazendo _muito_ mais.

Ele permaneceu perfeitamente bem articulado enquanto massageava meu pulso, mas eu estava bastante certa de que gaguejei, corei e fiz papel de boba durante todas as perguntas que ele havia feito. O sorriso torto no rosto de Edward denunciava isso para mim, e eu podia praticamente sentir a satisfação do babaca. Ele estava devolvendo minhas provocações.

E eu não ia engolir aquela merda.

Não hoje à noite, quando era a _minha _noite de tomar o controle dele. Eu não estava pronta para abrir mão do comando assim fácil.

Esperei até que a sobremesa foi servida, para que não tivéssemos interrupções para o plano cheio de más intenções que se formava na minha mente. Àquela altura, estávamos falando da minha infância ao lado de Alice e Rose.

"Então, você era mesmo uma molecona?" – ele perguntou, e eu tive aquela mesma sensação que havia tido durante toda a semana, pela forma genuína que Edward demonstrava interesse na minha vida.

Tirei meus sapatos, ficando só com a meia-fina nos pés, e considerei a melhor forma de ir em frente com essa idéia. Nos filmes, eles sempre fazem muito sutilmente, devagar, com o pé subindo pela perna do homem, mas Edward e eu ainda não conhecíamos o significado de ir devagar ou do que era sutileza. _Mas, que porra_.

"Totalmente," eu respondi para ele, "na verdade, Alice era a única que pensava em se vestir de forma adequadamente feminina. Rose estava ocupada demais mexendo em carros e eu passava meu tempo achando que o Velvet Underground eram deuses."

"Velvet Underground?" – Edward pareceu satisfeito, mas eu mal pude notar enquanto tomava um longo gole do meu vinho. Em seguida, deslizei meus pés pelo lado de dentro das coxas dele e os pressionei diretamente contra sua virilha.

O corpo de Edward deu um leve sobressalto e em seguida ele contraiu seus músculos, eu podia sentir uma fervura vigorosa sob as solas do meu pé. Praticamente como se eu estivesse captando um sinal do corpo dele, me senti ficando molhada e meus seios ficando intumescidos.

"Espere, Bella... o quê?" – a voz dele era um suspiro surpreso e estrangulado, e de repente eu senti suas mãos nos meus pés, embora ele não tenha feito nada para remove-los dali.

Enrolei meus dedos do pé, experimentando-os contra Edward e ele apenas gemeu meu nome, em derrota.

"Você gosta do Velvet Underground?" – perguntei, enquanto o provocava correndo a ponta dos meus dedos verticalmente sobre o fecho da calça dele.

"Sim, eles eram... _merda_." Eu havia empurrado meus pés, levemente arquejados, sobre ele mais uma vez, fazendo-o interromper suas palavras e praguejar através de dentes cerrados.

"Você não gostava deles, então?" – Eu sorri.

Edward me deu um olhar ameaçador em resposta à minha provocação, então eu comecei a esfregar meus pés para cima e para baixo, certificando-me de cobrir cada centímetro de sua _muito_ evidente ereção. Ele repousou suas costas e ombros tensos no encosto do banco, e relaxou as pernas, dando distância entre seus joelhos para que eu tivesse mais acesso, então, eu flexionei meus dedinhos e arquejei meus pés mais uma vez.

"_Sim, anjo..."_ – ele arfou aí, e eu continuei com aquele movimento, sempre para cima e para baixo. Estaríamos em completo silêncio, se não fosse pela respiração pesada de Edward, e pelas vezes que ele ocasionalmente murmurava meu nome, porém qualquer pessoa que desse uma boa olhada neste momento para as bochechas rosadas de Edward e seus olhos enfurecidos, entenderia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Seus olhos dançavam entre o meu pescoço e a pele exposta dos meus braços e peito, sobre o meu rosto, demoravam alguns minutos sobre os meus mamilos, claramente rígidos sob a camisa, e eventualmente seu olhar repousava sobre os meus lábios.

Quando vi que Edward voltou a olhar fixamente para a minha boca, propositalmente, peguei a colher de sobremesa da mesa e inclinei minha cabeça um pouco para o lado, para que ele pudesse ver enquanto eu enrolava minha língua na colher, e lambia todo o mousse de chocolate. Ao mesmo tempo, eu pressionava mais sobre seu membro, sem parar de trabalhar meu pé em sua ereção.

"_Porra." _Ele praguejou numa voz trêmula, e seus quadris pareceram passar a empurrar meus pés.

As mãos de Edward prenderam meus tornozelos, e por fim não era mais eu quem me movia contra ele, era _ele _que se esfregava, muito apertado dentro da calça, contra as solas do meu pé.

"_Bella_... tão gostoso... vai me fazer g...." – ele conseguiu verbalizar algumas palavras incoerentes sob seu fôlego pesado, e eu nem conseguia acreditar em como isso tudo me deixava excitada, só em ver o corpo de Edward embalando-se para frente enquanto ele se satisfazia comigo.

Eu me inclinei sobre a mesa no mesmo momento em que passei a massagear a cabeça do membro dele com a ponta dos pés. A própria mão de Edward substitui meus pés no restante de sua extensão automaticamente, e como se essas duas sensações combinadas não fosse o bastante, eu passei a língua sobre os meus lábios e sussurrei, "eu queria tanto que fosse a minha boca em volta de você agora, debaixo dessa mesa."

Isso finalizou o trabalho. Edward empurrou contra sua própria mão e meu pé, eu vi seus olhos revirarem descontroladamente, enquanto ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

Alguns instantes depois, ele relaxou sobre o assento, exausto, enquanto seus dedos massageavam pontos sensíveis do meu pé, seu toque era quase reverente de tão gentil. Edward levou alguns minutos para poder voltar a falar, e quando ele falou, não era mais exatamente o Senhor Articulado de antes.

"Uau," ele suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás e me encarando com olhos quietos.

"O-bri-ga-da." Eu falei presunçosa, brincando com a sobremesa enquanto cruzava as minhas pernas bem juntas uma da outra. Eu estava tão molhada que minha calcinha ficou completamente úmida e meu corpo pulsava.

O rosto satisfeito e lento de Edward franziu levemente quando a ficha pareceu cair.

"_Você_ realmente pensa que pode _me _controlar, anjinho?" – ele indagou gravemente, suas mãos agora desciam pela minha panturrilha, e eu sentia seus dedos apertarem dolorosamente a minha pele.

Como ele conseguia me chamar de anjo minutos depois de eu ter falado onde queria ter colocado minha boca no meio desse restaurante, era algo além da minha compreensão, mas respondi com nada além de uma sobrancelha erguida, fazendo ares de superior.

"Você pensa, sim, então." Ele riu sem nenhum pingo de humor, passando a língua sobre os lábios de ansiedade, "bem, eu lhe prometo, Bella, você estará sentindo os efeitos do _meu _controle sobre você quando eu te deixar em casa esta noite."

_Tudo bem, então._

Eu nunca havia ficado tão feliz em toda a minha vida por entregar os pontos.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	13. Zonas erógenas

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**CAPÍTULO 12: ZONAS ERÓGENAS**

**BPOV**

Edward teve que ir ao banheiro para se limpar depois que terminamos a sobremesa, e eu não conseguia me fazer parar de sorrir de satisfação, apesar de ele ter basicamente acabado de dizer que eu estaria comendo na palma da mão dele quando a noite chegasse ao fim.

Quando Edward sorriu para mim também, eu fechei a cara imediatamente. Aquele sorriso estava lá no rosto dele para me lembrar que eu havia estabelecido um desafio sexual que ele tinha total intenção de vencer.

_Bem, eu não ia cair de joelhos sem uma boa briga. Trocadilho intencional._

No instante em que ele desapareceu pela porta do banheiro, eu corri feito doida nos meus saltos para o toalete feminino. Havia uma senhora de mais idade lá, que me deu um _boa noite_ meio arrogante.

"E não é que é mesmo?" – eu respondi, deixando a mulher em choque enquanto rebolava para sair das minhas meias-finas bem lá na frente dela. Assim que me vi livre das meias, e da vovó escandalizada que deixou o banheiro com uma expressão perplexa, removi minhas calcinhas e vesti novamente as meias. Vamos ver quem vai ficar de olhos arregalados quando Edward descobrir o que está faltando _por aqui_.

Tentei não ficar analisando demais o fato de que eu nutria expectativas com relação a Edward colocar os olhos debaixo da minha saia hoje, ou na questão dele perceber que eu ainda era virgem, ou no motivo pelo qual ele _realmente _me ignorou há duas semanas atrás, ou o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que eu estava seduzindo-o de caso pensado. Eu não tinha respostas para os meus muitos "e se?", então afastei todos esses pensamentos da minha mente.

Dei uma olhada rápida no espelho enquanto descartava minhas calcinhas no cesto do lixo, e aproveitei para agitar um pouco o meu cabelo e dar aos fios aquele visual sensual que o momento pedia.

Quando Edward saiu do banheiro masculino, eu estava encostada num pilar no _foyer_ de forma provocativa, com os quadris e peitos empinados, provavelmente me fazendo parecer uma prostituta que cobra por hora.

Bem, se esse era o caso, a expressão nos olhos de Edward – quando ele se aproximou de mim e deslizou uma mão pelas minhas costas e posicionou o braço ao redor da minha cintura – dizia que ele não somente me contrataria pela próxima hora, mas também que acabaríamos sobre um piano ao melhor estilo de _Uma Linda Mulher_.

O dedão de Edward ficou desenhando círculos no meu quadril, enquanto o restante dos seus dedos estavam bem esticados a ponto de quase atingir o centro entre as minhas pernas na frente do meu corpo. Pelo jeito ele estava pronto para assumir o controle, porque eu jamais havia sido abraçada de forma tão possessiva em público antes.

Edward me puxou contra si enquanto esperávamos o manobrista trazer o Volvo, e com uma mão impetuosa, ele inclinou meu pescoço para que pudesse devorá-lo com a sua boca.

"Está tudo bem, amor?" – ele perguntou, intercalando lambidas, tipo, lambendo _mesmo_ o meu pescoço. "Você parece um pouco corada."

"Estou bem." _Seu babaca_. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazia comigo. Edward inesperadamente puxou meu cabelo para o lado, sobre um ombro, para que a ponta de seus dedos pudesse massagear minha nuca. Mordi meus lábios, selando-os com força, para que eu não começasse a babar nos meus próprios sapatos.

"Você sabia..." Edward começou, então, depois de contornar o lóbulo da minha orelha com a língua, usando seu hálito quente para estimular a região úmida, "... que tanto o ouvido quanto o pescoço são zonas erógenas?"

"Não, eu não sabia disso, você... você..." – tentei soar confusa, mas minha voz acabou saindo entrecortada, ofegante, e Edward ficava apertando minha nuca enquanto mordia minha pele na região onde o maxilar encontrava o ouvido, então, em poucos segundos, era só por causa do braço dele em volta da minha cintura que eu não desfalecia ao chão de vez.

"Me chamando, anjo?" – ele inspirou entre os dentes, e graças a Deus o manobrista ainda não havia chegado com o Volvo, porque a mão de Edward serpenteou para o sul, passando por baixo dos meus seios, até chegar na cintura e repousar totalmente espalmada sobre onde eu mais desejava que ele estivesse. Edward não tinha como curvar sua mão para me apalpar, porque a saia era justa demais, mas eu sabia que ele teria feito isso, se fosse possível.

""Como eu estava dizendo, quando te toco aqui," senti seus dedos apertarem meu pescoço gentilmente, "e passo minha língua aqui," senti sua boca quente e sua língua aveludada sobre o meu lóbulo novamente, "você sente aqui." E ele pressionou seus dedos levemente sobre o centro da minha virilha. "Correto?"

"Por acaso você teve aulas de anatomia na faculdade de administração, professor?" – eu resmunguei, porque, _oh-putamerda-sim_, ele estava corretíssimo. Apesar de que tudo o que Edward fazia, podia ser lamber minha orelha ou perguntar onde estava o grampeador, eu acabava sentindo nos meus nervos mais sensíveis.

"Por que, você estaria interessada em algumas aulas?" – o babaca atrevido sorriu, embora ele não devesse se sentir tão convencido assim, considerando o fato de que eu podia senti-lo com o início de uma ereção surgindo contra o meu corpo.

Felizmente, o carro chegou – para a minha sorte – porque se ele tivesse levado mais um segundo que fosse, _eu _provavelmente teria me acabado de tanto estremecer ali mesmo, de pé.

Eu o empurrei de leve, agindo como se fosse isso que me fazia sacudir os quadris suavemente, e falei espirituosa, "Bom, se _for _em nome da ciência..."

Uma vez guiada pelo manobrista até meu assento, e Edward ter dado uma gorjeta generosa para o rapaz, ele colocou sua mão em cima da minha coxa, sobre a saia, e deu partida no carro.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?" – Edward indagou, após alguns minutos. Eu queria assentir, mas a mão dele, que inocentemente era esfregada sobre a minha coxa, sugava qualquer resposta coerente do meu raciocínio.

Eu devo ter feito algum som que parecia com uma afirmativa, porque ele se virou e me perguntou numa voz muito séria, "Eu sei que Em e Jazz estão saindo com as suas amigas de apartamento agora, mas eu fiquei pensando se... quero dizer, e aquelas flores que um deles mandou para você?"

_Por favor, por favor, que isso seja ciúmes._

"Eu pensei que vocês contavam tudo uns aos outros?" – perguntei surpresa. Por que de que outra forma Emmett e Jasper sabiam tanto sobre a vida amorosa de Edward?

Minha dúvida pareceu fazer Edward hesitar para responder, e ele obviamente estava sendo bastante cuidadoso com as palavras quando falou, "até um determinado ponto. Todos nós temos nossos segredos."

Bem, não era exatamente esse o ponto crucial de todas minhas desconfianças a respeito desse homem? Porque, naturalmente, quando ele falou "nós temos segredos", ele se referia a si próprio.

"Aquelas flores eram dos dois. Um agradecimento por tê-los apresentados às garotas. Você acha que eu fico distribuindo massagens no membro de qualquer um por aí?"

"Eu certamente espero que não," ele retrucou convencido, "e fico contente com relação às flores; seria realmente desagradável e eu odiaria ter que perseguir alguém do meu próprio sangue com uma picareta."

Eu gargalhei como uma menininha que está recebendo atenção do cara que é sua paixonite – o que era essencialmente o que estava acontecendo – mas parei de rir quando senti a mão dele subitamente se esfregando sobre a minha coxa, _sob _a saia, agora.

"Estou te incomodando, querida?" – ele me perguntou inocentemente, por eu ter parado de rir de forma tão abrupta.

"Não," só faltou eu gritar. Os dedos de Edward correram pelo lado de dentro das minhas coxas, por cima da meia-fina, aproximando-se cada vez mais da Terra Prometida.

"Maravilhoso de ouvir isso. Agora, ergue seus quadris para mim, por favor." _O que era esse homem me pedindo pra fazer algo alarmante nesse tom todo educado que me deixava tonta e gaguejante?_

Levantei meus quadris do assento, e ele usou a mão livre do volante para subir a minha saia, juntando todo o tecido ao redor da minha cintura.

Edward afastou sua mão momentaneamente para que pudesse completar uma curva, e eu percebi que estávamos chegando perto da minha casa. Então, notei seus olhos nublando quando ele examinou com atenção o meio das minhas pernas, em seguida, voltando seu olhar para a estrada e recolocando a mão sobre a minha coxa.

"Você não está vestindo nada debaixo da meia." Edward falou meio estridente demais para sua voz normal, e eu o senti apertando com mais força a minha perna, enquanto a deslizava pela minha pele.

_Estalo para Bella_.

"Isso não vai ser um problema para você, vai?" – eu perguntei para Edward, em tom de desafio.

Edward já estava entrando na garagem do meu prédio, completamente deserta, e acabou parando o carro num canto contra a parede, onde estávamos aparentemente mais isolados. Assim que desligou o motor, Edward já estava removendo seu cinto de segurança e ficando de frente para mim, ajoelhado sobre seu próprio assento.

"Você ainda quer uma lição sobre controle, então, que seja."

Ele puxou a alavanca sob o meu assento e o inclinou para trás. Eu ergui minha cabeça, para tirar os meus olhos do teto do carro e poder assistir Edward melhor, vê-lo silenciosamente rosnar com os dentes cerrados enquanto se aproximava de mim para rasgar as minhas meias sem piedade. Ele foi muito habilidoso com o tecido, rapidamente jogando meus sapatos para o chão, e me livrando completamente das meias rasgadas.

Edward posicionou seu punho fechado entre as minhas pernas, e eu pude sentir a articulação de seus dedos dobrados fazendo caminho entre os meus lábios íntimos, um deles agindo sobre o meu clitóris enquanto um outro procurava minha entrada. Meus olhos se reviraram com aquela sensação e eu lambi minha boca, supersticiosamente procurando por saliva escapando.

"Você está tão inchada e molhadinha. É me provocar que te deixa assim?" – ele me encarou com maldade no olhar. _Edward Cullen estava me olhando como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne._ Eu mentalmente agradeci a todas as deidades em que pude pensar, desde Buda até o Super-Homem.

E só fiz assentir em resposta, porque sua afirmação muito franca sobre meu estado atual de excitação só aumentava mais ainda minha sensibilidade.

"Será que você já notou, Bella, que eu tenho dedos particularmente longos?" – ele curvou seus dedos da outra mão na frente do meu rosto, enquanto eu me contorcia sobre o banco do carro. "Quando eu era mais jovem, foi muito útil para que eu me tornasse um pianista habilidoso. E, agora, como adulto... bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu encontrei _outras _utilidades para eles."

Então, sem aviso algum, ele cravou seu dedo indicador em mim, usando os outros dedos para circularem a região ao redor da minha entrada, enquanto seu dedão tocava o canto esquerdo do clitóris.

Minhas costas imediatamente se arquejaram, meu corpo se moveu na direção principal de onde vinha aquela sensação, porque embora eu já tivesse feito isso antes em mim mesma, Edward estava certo sobre uma coisa: seus dedos eram incrivelmente _longos._

Ele manteve seu dedo imóvel dentro de mim por um instante, provavelmente sentindo a tensão dos meus músculos lhe apertando firme naquele espaço tão pequeno, ainda se ajustando à sua entrada.

"Você pode abrir mais suas pernas, por favor? Eu gostaria de poder te ver completamente molhada para mim."

Ele usou aquele tom polido novamente, e eu não pude fazer outra coisa senão ceder ao seu pedido. Fitei seus olhos, certificando-me de capturar seu olhar enquanto impudentemente abri as minhas pernas – tanto quanto foi possível dentro do carro. No instante em que fiz isso, os olhos de Edward desceram ao ponto crucial entre as minhas coxas e ele ficou absorvendo aquela visão por um minuto como se eu fosse um jantar e ele fosse um homem faminto.

Edward recuou seu dedo para fora de mim até que senti apenas a ponta dele roçando minha intimidade, e em seguida, abruptamente, voltou a me penetrar. Enquanto assistia – no que parecia ser uma _fome _insanamente dolorosa – Edward repetiu esse movimento uma vez após a outra, me possuindo com aquele seu dedo incrível.

Eu fiquei observando os músculos do seu antebraço enquanto ele movia a mão, e ouvi a forma como sua respiração ficava cada vez mais pesada, tal qual a minha, combinando-se aos sons de seu dedo contra a minha umidade; e eu simplesmente sabia que esse era o momento mais fantástico que alguém já podia ter presenciado em qualquer canto do mundo. Então, comecei a imaginar como seria substituir aquele dedo pelo membro que senti antes, muito rijo contra os meus pés, contra o meu corpo, e tais pensamentos que me fizeram estremecer ainda mais numa súplica silenciosa enquanto eu tentava me aproximar dos dedos de Edward, instintivamente buscando alguma forma de alívio para aquela tão necessária fricção.

Em resposta, Edward invadiu minha abertura vagarosamente com outro dedo, me esticando para que eu pudesse acomodá-los. Quando ele finalmente começou a movimentar os dois dedos juntos, nós dois gememos com a sensação.

"_Caralho_, Bella, você está _tão_ molhada... e tão apertada. Eu mal consigo mexer meus dedos aí dentro."

"Hmm, imagina como seria me sentir assim... em volta de você... todo duro." Eu disparei sem pensar, porque era exatamente isso o que eu estava imaginando.

Ele rosnou, um som quase inumano, e em seguida retirou seus dedos completamente de mim. Antes que eu pudesse sequer reclamar pela interrupção, Edward já estava me puxando do meu banco para o dele, que foi inclinado para trás também, ficando totalmente horizontal.

Em seguida, Edward se deitou, me puxando para cima dele, me fazendo escalar seu corpo até que _as minhas coxas aninhavam a cabeça dele entre elas. _Eu nunca havia feito _isso_ antes, e engasguei um grito, tão chocada quanto envergonhada, então, senti uma das mãos de Edward segurarem minha coxa vigorosamente, enquanto a outra abria com seus dedos longos meus lábios úmidos, mais uma vez.

"Edward, o que... _porra_." Antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar, senti a língua dele substituindo seus dedos, me penetrando tanto quanto era possível, e eu já sabia devido aos nossos incidentes no elevador, que ele tinha uma língua comprida, mas agora eu realmente... _sabia_. A vergonha foi rapidamente esquecida dando lugar ao calor crescente no meu baixo ventre.

Ele me penetrava usando sua língua insistentemente, com o auxílio de seus dedos que me mantinham aberta para ele, eu sentia sua boca subir e descer, sem parar, uma vez após a outra, e somente a sua mão forte segurando minha coxa era capaz de impedir que eu pressionasse minha virilha sobre seu rosto. Os dedos de Edward estimulavam meu clitóris no tempo certo, no mesmo ritmo dos movimentos de sua língua.

"Oh... Edward... por favor... por favor, não pare..."

Assim que gemi minha súplica, ele removeu sua língua, me penetrando novamente com seus dedos.

Edward expirava todo seu hálito quente sobre aqueles nervos tão sensíveis, e eu ouvi sua voz áspera grunhir, "eu quero essa coisinha linda e apertadinha mordendo meus dedos, e vou te lamber todinha, mas você tem que me dizer quem é que manda aqui primeiro, Bella."

Seus dedos se moviam sem ganhar muita profundidade, mal oferecendo estimulo suficiente, e foi num gemido de pura frustração que eu admiti, "Você. Você está me controlando."

"_Meu_ anjo..." ele resmungou, antes de seus dedos se curvarem dentro de mim, atingindo um novo ponto e eu o senti morder meu clitóris.

Uma sensação nebulosa e maravilhosa se precipitou dentro de mim e eu gemia o nome de Edward tão alto que se houvesse alguém na garagem, certamente teria me ouvido. Senti os dedos de Edward se afastando ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua corria minha pele inchada e completamente úmida, exatamente do jeito que ele falou que faria.

Meu corpo parecia entrar em colapso enquanto eu descia de meu clímax, com Edward ainda me lambendo, e eu pude perceber seus quadris agitados, instintivamente procurando algo para aliviar aquela necessidade de fricção.

Quando Edward terminou, muito gentilmente, fui guiada até posicionar minhas coxas uma de cada lado da cintura dele, embora suas mãos tenham sido firmes e resistentes quando tentei rebolar um pouco mais para baixo. Eu acho que ele não teria condições de ligar comigo, ou melhor, com as minhas coxas aninhando sua ereção no momento.

Eu não estava pronta para erguer minha cabeça e encara-lo ainda, então a deixei repousando sobre o peito de Edward, ouvindo-o gemer enquanto ele corria a língua por sua própria boca, limpando seus lábios e seus dedos de todo traço liquido de mim que havia ficado por ali.

"Você tem o sabor do céu, _meu_ anjinho." Ele falou quando eu finalmente consegui virar meu rosto para encará-lo. A ênfase que ele colocou no "meu" despertou algo assustador e primitivo em mim.

Sabendo que iria enlouquecê-lo, e por estar genuinamente curiosa, me inclinei e pressionei meus lábios sobre os dele. Edward soltou um gemido afiado do fundo da garganta e passou a língua sobre os meus lábios, implorando para que eu o deixasse entrar. Abri minha boca para Edward e embrulhei sua língua entre os meus lábios, sugando todos os meus próprios resíduos dali. Quando eu automaticamente me movi, mais para baixo e sobre sua virilha, Edward rompeu o beijo, completamente sem ar.

"Por favor, Bella. Pára, por favor." Eu não tive como evitar o movimento que fiz, porque era simplesmente uma sensação tão incrível, ele lá, rígido, alerta e pulsante contra minha carne ardente. As mãos de Edward se fecharam ao redor da minha cintura e rapidamente me ergueram daquele ponto mais uma vez.

"Mas, você está certo, Edward. Eu tenho um sabor _delicioso._" Murmurei, sem mais nenhuma intenção de provocá-lo quando tentei escapar do aperto de suas mãos em mim, eu tentava somente apagar aquele fogo desesperador, sentindo-o contra meu corpo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos, como se tentasse bloquear minha imagem para sua mente, flexionando as mãos que ainda estavam na minha cintura.

"Bella, por favor, pare, querida. Eu não quero que nossa primeira vez seja no meu carro. E eu não vou conseguir me segurar mais se você continuar se mexendo assim..." – eu fiz o que ele pediu e Edward gemeu de frustração, tentando resistir a mim. Eu me senti toda poderosa, porque por mais que ele me controlasse, claramente eu também tinha algum tipo de influencia sobre ele também.

"Obrigado. Agora, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, deixando as provocações e pretensões de lado, mas parece que nós sempre nos deixamos levar, nos distraímos, não é mesmo?" Edward deu um riso seco às suas próprias palavras, ainda meio estranguladas.

Posicionei minhas palmas abertas sobre o peito dele e repousei meu queixo sobre elas, dando-lhe minha total atenção.

"Bem, eu sou toda sua, agora." Muitas emoções diferentes passaram pelo rosto de Edward, mas foram todas fugazes demais para que eu pudesse identificá-las.

"Bom de ouvir isso." Ele sussurrou, massageando meu cabelo sobre as minhas costas enquanto continuava. "Eu te devo um pedido de desculpas. Estou sempre fazendo as coisas do modo errado contigo." Franzi o cenho; ele parecia se referir a mais do que somente as duas últimas semanas.

"Eu não me importo." Respondi, embora não entendesse realmente o que ele queria dizer. Se Edward se referia à nossa batalha verbal diária, então eu definitivamente não tinha do que reclamar.

"Bem, eu estava pensando se você tem algum compromisso nessa sexta à noite?"

Revirei meus olhos para ele, já que evidentemente Edward não tinha prestado atenção em uma palavra do que eu havia falado para ele no trabalho. "Eu estou livre, Edward, você, pelo contrário, tem um baile de caridade para comparecer no Museu de História Natural."

Edward me encarou como se eu não estivesse enxergando algo óbvio. Eu corei, tentando entender como tinha passado de mulher sensual e provocante para uma completa estúpida para deixas sociais básicas em menos de uma hora.

"Você quer que eu vá com você?" – palpitei.

"Eu quero que você seja meu par." Ele esclareceu, sentindo que essas exatas palavras precisavam ser usadas.

Eu me contorci sobre ele de felicidade, porque além do homem ter acabado de me fazer gozar horrores, agora ele me queria ao seu lado, _oficialmente_, para um encontro. A vida podia ficar melhor do que isso?

Sim, aparentemente podia, porque no próximo segundo seus braços fortes me envolveram, e eu me vi sendo virada sobre o banco do carro até minhas costas repousarem sobre o encosto com Edward pairando entre as minhas pernas.

"Eu te avisei para não se mexer," ele murmurou asperamente se abaixando e pressionando seu corpo robusto entre as minhas coxas. Apenas o material fino das calças dele nos separava, criando uma barreira delicada entre sua ereção proeminente e minha pele sedenta, e eu nem podia acreditar em como desejava que ele apenas se soltasse e... deixasse rolar.

As mãos de Edward agarraram minhas pernas, pelo lado de dentro, abrindo-as para ele, antes que uma mão fosse até o zíper de sua calça.

"Vem..." Eu arfei, enrolando minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. A parte de baixo do meu corpo estava completamente exposta, à disposição de Edward, e agora a expressão nos olhos dele era absolutamente psicótica.

A mão de Edward abaixou seu zíper, enquanto a outra subia até meu seio, massageando-o, quando ouvi o toque de um celular.

Ele violentamente arrancou o aparelho de seu bolso e olhou para o visor antes de atender.

"A porra da linha do escritório de Emmett... de todas as horas possíveis..." – seus dedos estimulavam meu mamilo, e ele claramente não queria atender, mas ambos sabíamos que era incrivelmente estranho para Emmett ainda estar na empresa num horário desses da noite.

Edward praguejou alto e atendeu o telefone, sem deixar Emmett nem pensar em responder ou falar.

"Me escuta bem, sem urso de uma figa, eu estou com a _Bella _muito bem acomodada e presa debaixo de mim nesse exato momento, sério mesmo: _Bella_, então a não ser que você esteja deitado sobre uma poça de seu próprio sangue eu... eu... oh, olá, pai."

_Que. Merda._

Papai Cullen estava de volta à cidade.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	14. Questões paternas

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 13: QUESTÕES PATERNAS**

**BPOV**

Eu estava muito nervosa enquanto aguardava Edward vir me apanhar em casa na manhã de quinta-feira.

A conversa que ele teve com o pai na noite passada durou cerca de dois minutos, e fiquei com a impressão de que Carlisle estava ligando da linha de Emmett porque esse era o único meio dele garantir que Edward o atenderia.

Pelo que pude ouvir da voz de Edward, ele soava hostil e beirando a linha da indelicadeza, o que não condizia com o jeito de Emmett e Jasper ao falarem sobre Carlisle. A diferença óbvia estava na maneira como Edward pronunciou "pai" num tom grave, muito diferente de Em e Jazz. Emmett até mesmo dizia _papito _às vezes.

Isso acabou me fazendo concluir que se tratava de alguma questão da parte de Edward que dificultava a relação entre pai e filho, embora eu estivesse considerando evidências completamente circunstanciais. Afinal de contas, também podia ter a ver com o fato de que o pai dele tinha acabado de ser atendido por um Edward extremamente frustrado sexualmente, pronto para me comer no banco da frente do carro dele, e novamente, eu não tinha certeza de nada.

Por mais que tentasse ficar horrorizada por Edward ter basicamente falando para Carlisle, seu pai e meu patrão, acima de tudo, que ele estava prestes a transar comigo, meu cérebro não conseguia parar de reprisar as coisas incríveis que Edward e eu havíamos feito um com o outro. Ter que reviver cada momento, palavra por palavra, para as meninas ontem à noite também não ajudava minha causa.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Edward me encarando quando ele gozou durante o jantar, e em como ele havia falado que eu estava _apertada _e _molhada,_ como se a única finalidade para que eu ficasse desse jeito era lhe oferecer prazer.

Fiquei realmente decepcionada pela interrupção de Carlisle, porque ele havia estragado completamente o clima rolando entre eu e Edward. Nós nos despedimos envergonhados, porém ainda assim foi um _boa noite_ caloroso, tão logo ele encerrou o telefonema do pai.

Alice ficou chocada por eu estar disposta a abrir mão da minha virgindade no assento de um Volvo parado no meio de uma garagem, até que Rose destacou que as duas haviam perdidos suas virgindades no banco de trás de carros quaisquer, ainda na época do colegial, num drive-in. Tipo, mais clichê impossível.

Minha mente tocava sem parar nos meus ouvidos todas as coisas sacanas que Edward falou para mim na noite passada até que o ouvi bater suavemente na porta do apartamento; então não fiquei nem um pouco espantada que minha primeira reação quando abri a porta para vê-lo e a bati atrás de mim, tenha sido empurrá-lo contra a parede, invadindo seus lábios com a minha língua.

Quando eu interrompi nosso beijo para poder respirar e o fitei através dos meus cílios, ele jogou a cabeça para trás completamente derrotado. "_Jesus. Fodeu. Porra. _Ser bonzinho por hoje já era."

Em seguida, era eu quem estava pressionada contra a porta, sentindo a coxa de Edward entre as minhas pernas, tendo as mãos seguramente confinadas por uma mão dele sobre a minha cabeça, enquanto a outra apalpava asperamente meu seio.

"Você gosta disso?" – ele perguntou, com a testa encostada na minha enquanto assistia sua própria mão me tocando. Eu usava um vestido fino e apertado de seda preta, e embora estivesse usando um sutiã delicado por baixo, meus mamilos rijos estavam evidentes mesmo sob o tecido, respondendo a pergunta de Edward por mim. Eu podia sentir uma certa parte da anatomia dele enrijecendo contra o meu corpo também, em compensação.

"Você sabe _por que _gosta tanto disso aqui, querida?" – ele sussurrou, com os lábios sobre os meus, enquanto continuava a estimular meu seio. "Porque seu corpo está sob o _meu _controle."

Eu teria adorado mais do que tudo negar isso, mas a verdade era que Edward Cullen controlava minha mente, meu corpo e – o mais assustador de tudo – minha alma.

Ele grudou sua boca implacável na minha, deixando sua língua deslizar naquele embaraço de lábios quando dei abertura. Edward fazia essa coisa incrível com a língua, enrolando a minha com a sua e dando um puxãozinho, fazendo com que eu rapidamente já estivesse com uma perna erguida em torno do quadril dele. Edward segurou minha perna pelo joelho flexionado e se apertou entre a minha virilha; eu quase surtei pela facilidade com que esse homem ficava excitado comigo.

Quando ele parou de me beijar e começou a deslizar sua boca quente pela minha pele exposta, eu empurrei meu corpo contra sua ereção e arfei, "você sabe por que está assim duro, Edward? Porque seu corpo está sob o meu comando, também."

Em seu próprio benefício, ele nem tentou negar, e meramente resfolegou um "sim, _s-sim_, querida."

Então, de algum jeito inexplicável, alguns instantes depois era meu celular que estava tocando, sendo que os primeiros botões do meu vestido estavam abertos com as duas mãos de Edward dentro do decote e do sutiã, acariciando a pele sensível dos meus seios, e ele embalava seu corpo contra o meu no ritmo cadenciado de sua língua penetrando meus lábios.

Eu, relutantemente, interrompi os beijos insistentes de Edward, tentando ignorar o modo como ele permanecia estimulando com suas mãos meus mamilos, já doloridos de tanto atrito, me encarando com olhos escurecidos pelo tesão.

"Isabella S-Swan falando." Atendi meu celular sem ar. Sem ar, porque Edward continuava a empurrar sua ereção incrível, e maravilhosa, e gostosa, e digna de um prêmio, contra meu centro nervoso e pulsante. Encarei seus olhos com o que eu esperava que fosse uma testa bem franzida, mas ele não parou, e ao invés, começou um atentado contra a minha boca novamente.

"_Oh, oi, Srta. Swan. É a Srta. Stanley aqui."_ Eu virei minha cabeça num estalo; interrompendo o beijo que Edward havia começado muito persuasivamente, mais uma vez. Jéssica _nunca _tinha me chamado de Srta. Swan antes, e ouvi-la se referir a si própria como Srta. Stanley beirava o ridículo. Além do mais, eu acho que ela _jamais _tinha chegado ao escritório antes de mim ou Edward.

"O que foi, Jess?" – indaguei, enquanto Edward, com muito esforço, tirava suas mãos de dentro do meu vestido e parava de se mover contra mim.

"Hmm," Jessica parecia nervosa, e o motivo de sua inquietação se apossou de mim como um balde de água gelada em pleno inverno quando ela falou, "bem, é que vocês já estão pelos menos quinze minutos atrasados e o Sr. Cullen está esperando para falar com o filho."

"Sem problemas, Jess. Não entre em pânico, estaremos aí em dez minutos." Eu tentei abotoar meu vestido com a minha mão livre, mas Edward brincando deu um tapa leve em mim e rapidamente refez os botões do decote, com um olhar de dúvida no rosto.

"Ligeiro, Bella, esse homem me deixa de cabelo em pé e está com uma cara muito irritada." Ela sussurrou, disparando ainda mais meus temores.

"Qual é o problema?" – Edward questionou assim que desliguei.

Eu peguei na mão dele e o arrastei para o elevador, adorando o fato de que estávamos num estagio em que podíamos fazer coisas bobas como segurar as mãos e ficarmos totalmente à vontade com isso.

"Olhe o relógio, raio de luz." Respondi, e revirei meus olhos quando ele agitou seu Omega no pulso. O sorriso que iluminou o rosto de Edward o fez parecer um garoto de doze anos, cheio de energia, ainda mais adorável.

"Eu passei os últimos vinte minutos tirando uma lasquinha de Isabella Marie Swan no corredor." Ele anunciou orgulhoso, e eu me perguntei se a memória dele era tão boa a ponto de lembrar meu nome do meio das minhas fichas de admissão na empresa.

"Uma baita lasquinha," concordei, "e seu _pai_ esteve esperando por você no seu escritório durante todo esse tempo."

Bem, isso definitivamente acabou com o sorriso no rosto de Edward.

- - -

Quando Edward e eu saímos do elevador, havia um metro de distância entre nós; embora soubéssemos que isso não faria Carlisle compreender de forma diferente as palavras de Edward ao telefone ontem à noite.

Eu já havia encontrado com Carlisle algumas vezes, mas ele aparecia no edifício cada vez menos nos últimos meses, acelerando seus planos de aposentadoria. E das vezes que o encontrei, ele me pareceu ser muito mais do estilo de Edward do que Jasper ou Emmett. Ele me manteve na mesma frieza profissional que Edward, apesar de ser tão gentil e polido quanto o filho.

Não havia nada de gentilezas agora, quando ele se levantou de um dos sofás na espera da minha sala e encarou seu filho mais novo.

"Edward." Carlisle o cumprimentou de forma curta, lhe dando apenas um aceno com a cabeça. Nada de abraços, nem uma porra de aperto de mão.

Algo definitivamente estava rolando entre o gostoso-pai e o gostoso-filho, e eu tinha a sensação de que não era só por minha causa.

"Pai." Edward foi tão seco quanto o pai. "Você se recorda de Bella Swan."

Certo, então iríamos ignorar o enorme elefante bundudo na loja de cristais. Eu estendi minha mão para Carlisle, que, para minha surpresa, a tomou entre as suas duas mãos e me fitou com interesse.

"É um prazer vê-la novamente, Srta. Swan," ele sorriu para mim, e era um sorriso tão _paternal _que eu não tive como evitar sorrir para ele também, ainda que tímida.

Toda sua hostilidade havia desaparecido assim que ele pôs os olhos em mim, mas no segundo que Edward tossiu, pigarreando, Carlisle soltou minha mão e voltou a olhar fixamente para o filho.

"Seu escritório?" – mas, não era exatamente uma pergunta, e Edward encarou o pai com o olhar mais desafiante que eu já tinha visto desde Russell Crowe no _Gladiador_. Eu estava praticamente esperando pelo momento em que Edward começaria a recitar falas do filme ali na minha sala.

"Tudo bem. Segure minhas ligações, por favor, anjo."

Eu e Carlisle ficamos perplexos por Edward ter me chamado de anjo, porque sério mesmo, que merda ele tinha na cabeça? Mas, a expressão de Carlisle logo se alterou para estrondosa quando vimos que Edward sequer _percebeu _que havia usado tal apelido para mim.

Carlisle virou-se e caminhou a passos firmes para o outro escritório sem mais nenhuma palavra, enquanto Edward me lançou um sorriso tranqüilizador, rumando para sua sala também, deixando a porta fechar sozinha, lentamente, atrás dele.

Jéssica entrou no meu escritório assim que Edward e Carlisle se encerraram naquela sala, e bastou um olhar dela para a minha cara pálida de choque para me acusar, "você tá pegando _legal_ nosso chefe altamente pegável, não tá?"

Eu virei meu rosto embasbacado da porta fechada da sala de Edward e encarei Jéssica, que quase gritou de histerismo. "Putaqueopariu, tá mesmo! Eu podia praticamente _ouvi-lo _gemendo ao fundo quando te liguei antes! Aposto que ele é o máximo, não é?! Ele tem que ser, se pensar na quantidade de mulheres no currículo dele!"

Ainda chocada e impossibilitada de pensar logicamente, acabei admitindo, "eu acho que Edward e o pai estão brigando por causa disso tudo."

Jéssica olhou para a porta, depois para mim, e voltou a encarar a porta. Então, graças ao amor de meus do céu, ela apontou para um arquivo marcado como urgente sobre a minha mesa.

"Newton deixou isso antes de você chegar, ele disse que o Sr. Cullen – o mais novo deles – precisa assinar os documentos aí dentro pra ontem. Eu posso, tipo, ir lá e ficar de butuca na porta, e se eles me pegarem, eu finjo que estava prestes a bater para falar com Edward."

Eu nem podia acreditar que já estava assentindo em concordância com essa idéia, ou que dei ouvidos a Jéssica quando ela me falou para ir buscar um café e não parecer tão suspeita ali parada. Debati internamente meus princípios morais enquanto engoli um café forte, mas minha curiosidade ganhou a briga.

Quando voltei do café, quinze minutos mais tarde, Jéssica estava na mesa dela, e falou comigo sem me olhar no olho.

"Entre, acho que o Sr. Cullen está esperando por você. Me liga quando ficar livre." Jéssica falou apressadamente, quando passei por ela. Não escapou aos meus olhos atentos que ela parecia nervosa, e meu susto inicial já estava evoluindo para uma sensação de pânico.

E se Carlisle proibisse Edward de me ver? Como eu poderia abrir mão dele agora? Ou, tão ruim quanto isso, e se Carlisle me demitisse? Eu só estava lá para um ano de experiência, ser demitida tão cedo de uma empresa tão cheia de prestígio seria catastrófico para o meu futuro.

Quando passei pelas portas de vidros da minha sala, encontrei Edward sentado na minha mesa, esperando por mim, sorrindo para uma das fotografias que eu mantinha por ali. Ele parecia completamente à vontade, e mais ainda quando me viu.

"Tudo correu bem?" – eu perguntei imediatamente, sorrindo quando percebi que ele segurava uma foto minha aos doze anos ao lado da minha mãe.

"Você era uma criança fofa. Aposto que todos os garotos corriam atrás de você." Ele recolocou a fotografia sobre a superfície da mesa e me puxou para o meio de suas pernas.

"O que seu pai falou?" – questionei, enquanto escondia meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Certamente nada de _muito_ grave havia acontecido se Edward estava me tocando desse jeito, não é mesmo? Apesar de que tenho certeza de que minha opinião sobre o mundo e sua situação mudava drasticamente só de sentir o toque de Edward, então, eu realmente não era a melhor pessoa para fazer julgamentos no momento.

"Seu coração está batendo tão rápido," ele murmurou, e em seguida passou a língua e sugou a pele por onde corria minha pulsação. Eu tentei manter meus pensamentos em ordem, mas a boca dele em mim era uma sensação tão boa, tão quente, e eu podia senti-lo despertando mais ao sul e empurrando minha barriga, com aquelas coxas tão aquecidas em volta de mim.

"Você não é muito bom nessa coisa de conversação, não é?" – eu disparei, mas ele apenas riu e acomodou meu rosto em suas mãos grandes.

"Me beija. Me beija como você beijou no carro ontem à noite." Ele se inclinou quando eu abri minha boca para protestar, dando aquele sorriso torto. "E _não _faça de conta que se esqueceu."

Desnecessário dizer, um minuto depois, eu estava sendo esmagada pelo corpo dele contra a parede.

- - -

Eu não tive a chance de ligar para Jéssica até que Edward desceu alguns andares do edifício às cinco da tarde para uma reunião de diretoria, convocada especialmente por causa da presença do Papai Cullen na empresa.

Eu teria ligado antes, mas Edward manteve a porta de seu escritório bem aberta, e nós tínhamos uma visão perfeita um do outro enquanto trabalhávamos em nossas mesas. Nenhum de nós teve um dia muito produtivo, mas valeu totalmente poder vê-lo ficar ruborizado quando mordi e chupei a ponta de uma caneta. Apesar de que ele acabou se vingando, brincando com a língua na borda do copo de café de forma tão sedutora que eu tive que me segurar nas laterais da cadeira para impedir de levantar e ir até lá.

No segundo em que Edward sumiu do nosso andar, eu já estava com o dedo no botão do ramal de Jéssica.

"Conta _tudo _o que você ouviu, Jess." Eu ordenei, antes que ela pudesse falar.

Jéssica suspirou relutante, o que não era nada bom, porque ela era a maior fofoqueira do escritório e se estava hesitando me passar informações devia ser coisa _muito ruim_.

Ela desligou e apareceu na minha sala, se acomodando em uma das cadeiras na frente da minha mesa. Eu podia dizer pelo olhar dela que eu ia precisar de uma boa lábia ou ameaça-la direitinho para saber o que ela tinha para contar, o que era irônico, já que estávamos falando de Jéssica.

Indo ao ponto, falei firmemente, "Eu quero saber tudo o que você ouviu, e prometo que ninguém vai descobrir que você me contou e eu não vou usar isso contra você, de forma nenhuma. Por favor, Jess."

Jéssica suspirou longamente, absorvendo tudo o que eu falei, "Ok. Mas, por favor, não mate o mensageiro ou algo do tipo. Quando eu comecei a ouvir o papo, Edward estava falando naquele tom de voz calmo e assustador de quando está bravo," que era o mesmo tom que ele usava quando estava excitado e querendo me seduzir, mas eu não ia contar isso para Jéssica, "e ele estava falando para Carlisle de como ele não ia desistir _disso_, o que eu presumo que seja se referindo a vocês dois. Então, Carlisle retrucou dizendo que 'Edward já tinha provas de um erro dentro da sua primeira gaveta, será que ele queria mesmo cometer o mesmo erro?'"

Eu fiquei incrivelmente confusa, porque que tipo de erro poderia estar na primeira gaveta da mesa de Edward que me envolvia? Jéssica me encarou com pena e esclareceu mais, destroçando meu coração em pequenos pedacinhos enquanto falava.

"Então, Edward respondeu, dizendo que ele 'não chamasse Angela de erro, eu ainda a vejo toda semana', e Carlisle soou como se seu ponto tivesse sido provado pelo que Edward acabou de falar, e disse algo do tipo 'exatamente. Parece que você está se fudendo bonito na merda com cada uma de suas secretárias – e pior, com duas ao mesmo tempo.' E aí Edward simplesmente expulsou o pai do escritório."

Nós ficamos sentadas em silêncio por pelo menos mais cinco minutos depois disso, processando o que Jéssica tinha falado.

"Não conte para ninguém nada do que você ouviu, por favor, Jess." Eventualmente, eu falei, e era por puro orgulho que a ordenei manter silêncio. Eu não ia aceitar ninguém no escritório me olhando com pena, ou querendo pisar em mim. Quando ela assentiu e prometeu ficar de bico fechado, eu realmente acreditei em nela. Acho que ela podia reconhecer um coração desmantelado.

Entorpecida, me levantei e entrei no escritório de Edward, observando o sol baixo do final da tarde, um crepúsculo perdendo sua luz, que ainda estampava o chão branco e as paredes de um peculiar laranja, quando me senti violada pelo cheiro de Edward, impregnado naquela sala, um aroma de sabonete limpo, camisa recém-passada, puramente Edward. Fui direto na primeira gaveta da mesa dele, remexendo nos vários objetos lá até encontrar a prova que eu precisava.

Era uma foto de Angela Weber, a secretária de Edward antes de mim. Angela havia saído de licença maternidade e eu fui extremamente sortuda de ficar na posição dela.

Ela estava linda com um pequeno bebê enrolado numa manta azul em seus braços, e Edward logo ao lado, de pé, com o queixo repousando em seu ombro. Parecia um casal perfeito com seu filho perfeito, num abraço que demonstrava um nível de conforto entre eles. A data estampada no canto direito da foto me dizia que havia sido tirada dois dias depois do meu primeiro beijo com Edward.

Eu virei o papel e li o recado escrito atrás, "_Para o querido Edward, o homem que vai se tornar um grande papai. Com amor, Ang."_

Eu virei a foto novamente, coloquei na gaveta e a fechei. A raiva tomou o lugar do torpor, e eu sabia que se visse Edward antes de colocar minhas emoções sob controle, acabaria lhe enchendo de tapas, e provavelmente o beijaria como uma louca depois.

Jéssica ainda estava sentada à minha mesa quando voltei, com uma expressão preocupada, mas eu a ignorei até que já tinha recolhido todas as minhas coisas e caminhei na direção do elevador. Eu preferia tomar o metrô até em casa antes de voltar a entrar num carro com Edward. Porque, por mais que não quisesse que fosse verdade, eu sabia que ele ainda me controlava, mente, corpo e alma. No segundo que ele colocasse as mãos em mim, toda a resistência iria para o espaço, sem importar o que eu estivesse sentindo.

"Jéssica?" – falei por cima do ombro, enquanto entrava no elevador, completamente só pela primeira vez em duas semanas. "Diga ao Sr. Cullen que eu fui para casa, doente, não estava me sentindo bem. E o informe também que ele ainda precisa de uma acompanhante para o baile de amanhã à noite."

Se Edward Cullen achava que poderia ser o namorado e papai amoroso para Angela e seu filho enquanto me usava como sua vadia, ele podia pensar de novo.

Eu o faria pagar por isso.

Nem no inferno ele veria tanta fúria...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	15. Meu anjo

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 14: MEU ANJO**

**EPOV**

Eu estava acostumado a acordar desse jeito.

Já fazia quase cinco meses, cinco meses dessa combinação entre céu e inferno.

Isabella Swan era o céu – mas, eu estava no _inferno_.

Assim como todas as manhãs dos últimos cinco meses, eu sentia meu membro duro como uma pedra, me empurrando dolorosamente sob meu corpo. Eu estava dormindo de barriga para baixo, tentando fazer meus quadris ficarem imóveis. Normalmente, no momento em que eu acordava, a ejaculação já tinha acontecido, deixando apenas um rastro de sêmen ao redor do umbigo, enquanto o nome dela escapava dos meus lábios, e o corpo ainda estremecia.

Isso era muito _foda de se aceitar_.

Afinal, eu já não era mais um garoto de quinze anos, porra. Eu tinha vinte e quatro anos de idade, e já experimentei mais mulheres do que conseguia realmente lembrar.

Mulheres como Bella... Bella, que tremeu nos meus braços quase morrendo de susto... que gemia meu nome quando eu a beijava... que me fez gozar com a porra do _pé _dela... que me deixou penetrar toda sua intimidade com a minha língua... cujos seios pareciam pertencer à palma da minha mão.

"_Não_." Minha voz era um rosnado em desespero; por que por quanto tempo eu conseguiria continuar desse jeito antes de chegar à insanidade total?

Mas, já era tarde demais para tentar fugir; só de pensar nela, e em todas as incríveis novas sensações que havia experimentado com ela nestas ultimas semanas, eu já começava a me esfregar sobre o colchão, com vigor suficiente para a fricção provocada me fazer cruzar os dentes de frustração.

_Mais_.

Apoiei minhas mãos espalmadas sob o travesseiro para erguer meus quadris, e chocar meu corpo contra o colchão mais uma vez. Eu me sentia esmagado dentro das boxers, e apesar do ângulo com o qual eu atingia a cama me provocar um pouco de dor, o prazer excedia qualquer outra sensação. E, novamente, lembrar de como era gostoso poder sentir, provar, saborear aquele clitóris em ebulição na minha boca...

_Mais_.

Fiquei de quatro sobre a cama e em seguida, descontroladamente, me apoiei num braço só para poder apalpar e esfregar minha ereção – mesmo por cima da boxer – com a outra mão livre. Eu me sentia como um animal, curvado e com o corpo todo contraído, tenso, rudemente me agarrando para tentar saciar meu desejo por aquela mulher. Não era suficiente; nunca era o suficiente.

_Mais_.

Eu me virei rapidamente para ficar de costas sobre o colchão, e ergui os quadris para me livrar das boxers. Meu membro pulou livremente agora, fora daquele confinamento, e eu já via um liquido claro gotejando na ponta dele, porque, sério mesmo, nestes últimos dias eu não precisava de muito estímulo para isso acontecer.

Apertei os olhos, bem fechados, e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, sobre o travesseiro, para que pudesse imaginar sem restrições aquela mão delicada dela descendo e me puxando, deixando meu membro de pé entre aqueles dedos pequeninhos.

Corri meus dedos desde a base da ereção, seguindo por toda a extensão dela, até que minha palma estava chata sobre a cabeça inchada. Eu estava inacreditavelmente sensível e aquela ereção se contorcia ao mínimo toque das minhas mãos enquanto eu gemia minhas súplicas para ela.

"Oh, Céus, _Bella._"

Eu espalhei aquele liquido acumulado na ponta do meu membro por toda a região e cuspi na palma da mão para lubrificar o restante dele. Os sons molhados me lembravam de meus próprios dedos se movendo para dentro e fora de Bella, e eu comecei a vagarosamente convulsionar na posição vertical, girando meu pulso quando atingia a extremidade.

"Porra, Bella, por favor!"

Eu me lembrei de como ela se contorceu toda apertadinha ao redor dos meus dedos, e me imaginei penetrando-a lentamente com meu membro, passando por aquela abertura comprimida e molhada, e depois a imaginei me deixando completamente úmido e imerso naquele manjar dos deuses. Meus quadris se erguiam em violentos espasmos, dando pinotes na minha mão.

"Bella, anjo!"

Desci minha outra mão, livre, para massagear a base do meu membro, enquanto aumentava o cerco da outra mão que percorria minha extensão enquanto eu me imaginava entrando e saindo daquela boquinha doce e linda dela. Meus quadris subiam nas estocadas fortes pelo buraco formado pelos meus dedos curvados, enquanto minha imaginação produzia a imagem dela, me fitando com seus olhos grandes e inocentes enquanto me chupava. Lembrei dela me dizendo no jantar que queria fazer isso comigo, colocar sua boca em mim, e na minha mente, era _ela _quem eu estava comendo com meu membro enorme, e era _ela _que gemia de contentamento e satisfação em volta de mim.

"Bella, você é uma delícia." Eu gemia, como a porra do animal que eu tinha me tornado.

Comecei a mover minha mão novamente, acelerando, me esfregando com mais precisão, mais rapidez, mais voracidade.

Então, pensei na única coisa que eu sabia que me faria gozar pelo resto da vida: a imagem dela sobre mim, clitóris, lábios, completamente aberta e exposta e nua na minha frente, me falando aquilo que eu morria para ouvir desde a primeira vez em que a vi: "_Você. Você está me controlando._"

Estremeci em minha própria mão, liberando todo meu liquido em longos disparos, se espalhando sobre meu abdômen, enquanto eu recitava o nome dela sem parar.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..."

Como uma porra de encantamento, uma porra de uma prece.

Como o soneto de um homem desesperadamente apaixonado.

- - -

Não fiquei surpreso quando vi que a picape de Bella não estava na garagem dela, apesar de não conseguir controlar a sensação de desespero que tomou conta dos meus nervos quando vi a prova tangível de que ela não queria pegar carona comigo. Depois que Jéssica me falou ontem que Bella tinha ido para casa mais cedo _e _que eu precisaria de um par para hoje à noite, eu sabia que algo estava errado. Não que ela tivesse aceitado oficialmente me acompanhar ao evento de hoje, mas mesmo assim.

Tentei ligar para Bella umas cinqüenta vezes na noite de ontem, e foi só na qüinquagésima primeira tentativa que meu cérebro aturdido de tesão registrou o fato de que ela estava me evitando de propósito.

Passei o resto da noite zanzando de um lado para o outro na minha cobertura enorme, analisando cada coisa que eu havia feito com ela e me repreendendo severamente por todos os erros que provavelmente cometi.

Eu passei uma semana sendo um verdadeiro babaca para Bella por causa da minha falta de auto-controle e como um verdadeiro grosseirão, descontei minhas frustrações nela.

Eu esfreguei minha ereção no corpo dela como um pervertido desenfreado.

Eu a beijei de forma muito brusca na primeira vez.

Eu fiquei tentando resistir a ela, mas isso só me levou a beijá-la de modo ainda mais selvagem e bruto cada vez que entrávamos naquele elevador. Bella nunca iniciou o beijo, exceto daquela única vez antes do jantar. Ela provavelmente nem queria.

Eu a deixei me proporcionar o orgasmo mais incrível de toda a minha vida durante uma refeição em pleno restaurante, para o qual ela não teve nem escolha a respeito de ir ou não.

Eu a invadi com meus dedos, boca, lábios e língua no banco da frente do meu Volvo.

E _quase_ a parti em duas, rasgando-a com a minha fúria, neste mesmo ridículo local, e eu estava praticamente certo, por todos os detalhes que pesquei com meus irmãos, e através de minhas observações atentas e constantes dela, que Bella ainda era virgem.

Eu a tomei de assalto na porta de seu apartamento, me grudando naqueles seios como se fosse um adolescente.

Desnecessário dizer, eu estava absurdamente ansioso para chegar ao trabalho e vê-la, mais do que nos outros dias. O que era um feito e tanto, considerando que eu vivia e respirava para ter a visão dela saindo de sua picape toda a manhã há meses. Ela devia achar que eu era demente pelo modo como meu rosto se iluminava só de vê-la. Eu não conseguia nem processar a idéia dela se afastando de mim agora; seria como receber um pedaço do céu durante algum tempo – um tempo curto – para logo depois alguém arranca-lo de mim.

Se ela quisesse pegar mais leve, abrandar a parte física da nossa relação, eu faria isso, lhe dando todo o tempo necessário, com a maior satisfação. _Que relação? _Uma voz sórdida na minha mente questionou. _A única vez que você a levou num encontro foi num jantar forçado._

Não. Eu não podia pensar assim. Ela tinha que estar atraída por mim, tinha que estar. _Tudo _o que eu tinha estava focado em Bella, e eu precisava que ela sentisse _alguma coisa_, qualquer coisa que fosse.

Há muito pouco tempo atrás eu ainda estava resistindo a Bella, com todas as minhas forças. No segundo que a vi, pela primeira vez, já sabia que a desejava. Havia sido no primeiro dia dela na empresa, e ela estava de costas para mim, falando com Angela. Logo ali, eu já senti um formigamento na virilha, só de ver aquele traseiro digno de se cair de joelhos, e o cabelo castanho, todo luminoso descendo pelas suas costas. Naquele instante, eu já matutava meios de fazer ela ficar de quatro na minha cama antes mesmo de ver seu rosto.

Então, Bella se virou de frente para mim, e meus olhos subiram pelo corpo dela, desde seus pés, e naquele momento eu soube que alguém lá em cima havia feito aquela mulher pensando em mim. Eu podia imaginar aquelas pernas gloriosas enroladas em torno do meu pescoço enquanto ela me implorava para sentir minha língua penetrando-a. Eu podia visualizar o ponto crucial entre suas pernas abertas, se derramando por mim, e em como eu iria entrar nela, tão forte, a ponto de deixá-la incapaz, arruinada para os outros homens. Eu podia imaginar como seria estocar meu membro a ponto de bala entre seus seios magníficos, como seria marcá-la com o meu gozo. E a boca dela, todas as coisas fantásticas que eu faria com aqueles lábios cheios e arredondados. Eles ficariam lindos brilhando e úmidos ao redor de mim.

Quando meus olhos encontraram os dela pela primeira vez, eu já estava sentindo uma ereção me esquentando e toma-la em pleno escritório, seduzi-la até ela ficar de joelhos era um plano que se formava na minha mente. A garota com quem eu estava saindo na época foi completamente esquecida, e eu já planejava os diferentes locais no prédio onde eu poderia transar com Bella. O que eu vi nos olhos dela estragou _estes _planos para mim.

Inocência.

Ela tinha olhos de um _anjo_.

Ela era uma porra de um anjo.

Eu podia enxergar isso naquele rubor gracioso das bochechas dela quando ela me viu, no modo como sua mão tremeu gentilmente quando apertou a minha. Isabella Swan não era o tipo de mulher que deixava um homem que acabou de conhecer pega-la de jeito em uma mesa qualquer, e pior que isso, eu estava designado para ser chefe dela. Não havia modo, meio qualquer, que fizesse eu me aproveitar dela usando esse fato como vantagem, mesmo quando eu a desejava com tanto fervor, a ponto de me causar uma dor física.

Então, eu tentei resistir. Teria sido mais fácil se eu tivesse agido como um bundão com ela desde o primeiro dia, mas eu não era capaz de agir assim. Só a frieza profissional com a qual eu tratava Bella já me destruía; ter que chamá-la de Srta. Swan quando toda santa noite era com o nome dela que eu gemia e gozava. Fiquei observando Bella naqueles primeiro meses muito mais do que era realmente saudável, então eu conhecia a rotina dela de trás pra frente. Eu sabia que quando eu passasse no corredor àquela hora da manhã, eu poderia ver o sorriso gentil e tímido que ela sempre tinha para mim.

Aquela porra de sorriso gentil que parecia uma faca no meu estômago enquanto eu tive que assistir de camarote Bella fazer amizade com meus irmãos. Eu já estava gradativamente me afastando dos dois, por sentir o peso do fardo que era carregar o segredo de Carlisle, mas suportar, de verdade, Bella passando tempo com Jasper e Emmett significava que eu mal conseguia falar com os dois sem cerrar os dentes e bufar repetidamente. Eu me torturava com a idéia de um deles pedir pra sair com ela, e que um dos meus _irmãos _poderia ter aquela mulher, a quem eu resistia com tanta braveza.

Foi movido pela agonia de não saber que me fez chamá-la para uma reunião que nós três estávamos tendo. Bella tinha acabado de trazer o café – uma tarefa que eu considerava estar muito abaixo da capacidade dela, embora eu soubesse que não deveria ficar fazendo alarde sobre isso – e Emmett e Jasper a cumprimentaram com piadas internas e sorrisos cúmplices. Antes de pensar no que eu estava fazendo, a pergunta saltou da minha boca e eu estava indagando se a Srta. Swan estava saindo com um dos dois.

Meus irmãos mais velhos sorriram com tanta malícia para mim que eu queria quebrar a cara dos dois, até porque eles me conheciam bem demais para perceber meu interesse real naquelas respostas.

"Oh, Eddie, você está apaixonadinho pela nossa pequena Bellie? Eddie e Bellie, sentados numa árvore... " – Emmett me provocou por uns bons dez minutos até que eu admiti a possibilidade de que talvez eu poderia ter uma pequena parte de mim interessada em Bella Swan.

O tipo de interesse que me fazia incapaz de tocar em outra mulher porque tudo o que eu queria era ela.

O tipo de interesse que me fazia ter um orgasmo espontâneo enquanto dormia, porque eu sonhava com aqueles longos cabelos castanhos soltos e espalhados sobre o meu travesseiro.

O tipo de interesse que me fez memorizar cada traço do rosto dela de tão apaixonado que eu estava.

_Enfim, coisa pouca, nada de mais._

Jasper enxergou além daquela máscara que eu tentava erguer, e insistiu que eu apenas convidasse de uma vez Bella para sair. Minha resposta incrédula foi resultado de meses de tormento, e me vi falando rispidamente com meu irmão completamente chocado.

"Você tá de brincadeira comigo aqui, Jazz? Ela tem vinte anos," eu já podia vê-lo retrucando e apontando que eu era apenas quatro anos mais velho que Bella, então, rapidamente emendei, "ela mal viveu, mal viu o mundo e eu já peguei metade de New York! _Sem contar _que eu sou o chefe dela, como posso convidá-la para sair e esperar que ela diga sim sem qualquer senso de obrigação? Seria como conduzir um cordeirinho inocente para o abate. Além do mais, minha vida tá uma merda, uma verdadeira zona."

Eu estava pensando em Angela, com sua barriga em crescimento constante, toda cheia de sorrisos tristes e clementes. Nenhum dos meus irmãos sabia disso, é claro, então eles simplesmente riram do que aparentemente era uma reação exagerada e começaram a me provocar sobre meu "cordeirinho" cada vez que nos encontrávamos.

Tudo ficou tão melhor e _tão _pior com a saída de Angela para a licença maternidade. De uma hora para a outra, Bella estava presente na minha vida, do momento que eu chegava à empresa de manhã até o instante em que eu ia embora, com nada além de uma porta nos separando. Eu sabia que não deveria ter concordado com ela se tornar minha assistente, mas minha boca articulou um "sim" naquela ocasião antes que eu tivesse noção do que estava fazendo.

Conforme os dias foram se passando, ela estava lentamente derrubando qualquer autocontrole que eu ainda possuía, enquanto, patético como eu só, transformava as coisas mais triviais possíveis – como vê-la chupar a ponta de uma caneta – em sonhos e devaneios eróticos que me perseguiam durante as madrugadas sozinho.

Eu me pergunto se teria sido capaz de resistir se não tivesse chegado ao escritório duas semanas atrás para encontrá-la vestida numa espécie de roupa própria para uma garota de colegial travessa como a Bella dos meus sonhos, inclinada sobre sua mesa, desenterrando lembranças de uma porra de filme pornô.

E, então, eu descobri ela lendo aquele livro no almoço, o livro do qual tomei emprestado tantas fantasias, misturando-as às imagens de Bella. Se meus irmãos não tivessem me interrompido, eu a teria puxado para o meu colo enquanto a atacava naquela cafeteria, lotada de outros funcionários.

Mas, a pior parte foi achar que eu tivesse visto desejo nos olhos dela, especialmente quando agarrei seu pulso, para puxá-la para o meu colo – embora não tenhamos chegado a esse ponto. A idéia de Bella me desejar também foi muito mais do que pude suportar, e eu tive me masturbar numa cabine do banheiro masculino antes de tentar passar pelo escritório dela, e voltar para o meu.

Durante o resto da semana, eu podia jurar que ela estava tentando me torturar intencionalmente, aparecendo para o trabalho parecendo o epítome de tudo que definia a palavra sexo. Eu sabia que estava tratando Bella como um crápula, que eu estava magoando os sentimentos dela, mas também sabia que era para o seu bem. A minha resistência oficialmente caiu por terra, logo, se eu não fosse curto com ela, se não evitasse sua presença, eu teria caído de joelhos para implorar que ela permitisse que eu lhe fizesse sentir prazer.

E aí teve o bendito defeito no elevador que me levou à experiência mais incrível, mais maravilhosa de toda minha vida: minha doce e querida Bella nos meus braços, buscando minha proteção, abrigando-se contra o meu peito. Minha Bella estava lá, deixando que eu tocasse sua testa com meus lábios, que eu enterrasse meu rosto nos seus cabelos, com aquele aroma de morango.

Eu soube naquele momento que minha luta havia terminado.

Seus encantos haviam vencido, eu já não seria mais capaz de resistir a Bella.

E eu faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para torná-la minha.

- - -

Era com esta linha de pensamento que eu saí do elevador para entrar no escritório de Bella na manhã de sexta-feira – o mesmo elevador que agora tinha efeito afrodisíaco em mim só de _pensar _em Bella me falando que queria tomar o controle.

A noite anterior, passada com muita ansiedade, enquanto eu quase abria um buraco no chão, de tanto andar de um lado para o outro, não havia feito nada para acalmar meus nervos, e quando eu vi Bella e Jéssica – sentadas à mesa de Bella conversando – e elas se viraram pra mim, meus piores medos se confirmaram.

Jéssica, apesar de eu ter mal olhado de relance para ela, virava-se para mim e para Bella com uma expressão que só podia ser descrita como "apoio moral, amiga".

Os olhos de Bella estavam completamente vazios, isentos de qualquer benevolência, nulos de raiva, ou desejo. Era como se ela não sentisse _nada_ quando olhava para mim. Era como se alguém tivesse escutando minhas suplicas silenciosas para que ela sentisse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa por mim, e tivesse se certificado de que eu acordasse esta manhã para me deparar com esse pesadelo.

Meu coração parecia querer rasgar minha pele e saltar para fora do peito, e eu podia sentir meu pomo de adão visivelmente dar pulos enquanto eu engolia meu próprio nervosismo. Se eu ia arrumar isso – _o que _quer que fosse o problema – então, ia precisar me manter calmo e com as emoções sob controle. _Você. Você está me controlando._

"Eu preciso falar com você na minha sala, por favor, amor."

O rosto de Bella foi atravessado por um estalo, e Jéssica soltou um suspiro de espanto. Eu tentei analisar o que havia de errado com a minha frase, mas tudo o que fiz foi pedir Bella para falar comigo dentro do meu escritório. O que havia de surpreendente nisso?

Bella assentiu para Jéssica, que deixou a sala com outro olhar significativo na minha direção. Ela foi instantaneamente esquecida quando Bella se levantou de trás de sua mesa e caminhou até mim.

Eu senti meu membro se contorcendo apenas uma hora depois de ter me aliviado na cama. Ela estava vestindo uma saia de couro, com saltos muito altos – que eu rapidamente imaginei enrolados em torno das minhas pernas – e uma blusa branca, tão apertada no corpo dela, que eu podia facilmente enxergar o contorno dos seus seios – sem sutiã – por baixo do tecido.

"Você está incrível..." eu não tive como deixar de gemer um elogio, momentaneamente esquecendo que havia algo de errado entre nós. Flexionei minhas mãos, com os braços esticados paralelamente ao lado do corpo, e isso era tudo o que eu podia fazer para me impedir de agarrar Bella ali. Por que, _oh_, _por que_ ela tinha que parecer uma imagem saída diretamente dos meus filmes pornôs favoritos de adolescente?

"Eu sei." Bella respondeu, sorrindo para mim com tanta malícia, de forma tão feroz e cruel, que cheguei a imaginar suas unhas arranhando todas as minhas costas enquanto eu a traçava contra a parede. Também percebi que seu sorriso não se refletia na expressão de seus olhos, que continuavam sem vida.

Ela entrou no meu escritório, me deixando lá embasbacado secando o corpo dela e aqueles quadris rebolando sensualmente, até que recuperei algum tipo de controle sobre as minhas pernas para segui-la até minha sala.

Quando me virei para encará-la, depois de fechar a porta atrás de mim, outro gemido sem fôlego escapou da minha garganta. Bella estava sentada na beirada da minha mesa, inclinando o corpo para trás, apoiando o peso sobre as suas mãos, com as pernas bem abertas.

Ela não usava nenhuma calcinha e aquela expressão de maldade continuava a colorir seu rosto.

Em defesa das minhas próximas ações, afirmo que todo o sangue do meu corpo correu para o meio das minhas pernas, logo, cortando qualquer contato ou controle do meu cérebro sobre meus braços e pernas. Ou, colocando de uma forma mais simples: eu estava agindo com minha cabeça de baixo.

Voei para cima de Bella, meu corpo colidiu com o dela enquanto eu me empurrava entre suas pernas, ansiando em sentir aquela parte, tão molhada e apertada, dela se esfregando em mim. Minhas mãos agarraram a parte de baixo das coxas de Bella, erguendo-a um pouco para que minha ereção tivesse acesso direto àquele calor, mesmo sob o zíper da minha calça.

Eu tentei alcançar a boca dela com meus lábios enquanto comecei a estocar no corpo dela, mesmo sem a real penetração por causa da minha roupa, mas o rosto dela se virava tortuosamente para o lado, me evitando. As recusas de Bella me trouxeram o tão necessário funcionamento cerebral.

Relutantemente, soltei uma das coxas macias dela, mantendo a outra aberta para mim, e acariciei sua maçã do rosto. Ela não se esquivou dessa vez, quando virei o rosto dela para mim, e pude enfim enxergar o tesão em seus olhos. _Meu _anjo.

"O que há de errado?" _– diga-me e eu caminharei sobre vidro quebrado para consertar._

"Eu não te quero mais." Um sorriso cruel surgiu, esticando aqueles lábios perfeitos; ou o mais próximo de cruel que Bella, tão doce, conseguia chegar. Eu podia sentir o calor vindo em ondas do centro das pernas dela, como se eu estivesse encostado numa fornalha, e eu sabia que ela já estava molhada, ou quase lá.

"Você está mentindo para mim." Eu retruquei sem pestanejar, pressionando meu corpo no dela para provar meu argumento. Nós dois estremecemos com essa sensação, enquanto eu me movia. "Por que você está mentindo para mim? O que mudou?"

"Eu não te quero mais."

Bella abruptamente caiu de cotovelos, erguendo os quadris para encaixá-los nos meus num ângulo em que ficasse diretamente contra o material áspero das minhas calças. Eu vi sua cabeça cair para trás e aquele pescoço curvado da maneira mais linda ficou exposto para mim; Bella gemeu quando meu quadril se movimentou no mesmo ritmo que o dela. Eu já podia me sentir liberando aquele líquido na extremidade da ereção, tornando ainda mais difícil a tarefa de pensar ou entender as palavras e ações contraditórias de Bella.

"Você quer, você me quer, sim. Por que está fazendo isso?" – _não vou desistir de você agora_.

Bella riu, _riu_ de mim, e se afastou sobre a mesa, colocando distancia entre nossos corpos. Ela me encarou com um olhar triunfante, debochada.

"Por acaso eu gaguejei?" – ela perguntou friamente. "Eu. Não. Te. Quero. Mais. Então, eu espero que você tenha gostado disso, porque você _nunca _me terá."

Que se foda.

Ela era o _meu_ anjo.

Minha.

Eu deixei todo e qualquer sentimento predatório, animalesco, possessivo e passional que eu tinha por ela ferver na minha pele enquanto ouvi Bella me rejeitando. Ela tinha dito que eu estava no comando, que eu a controlava. Ela era finalmente minha, tão minha quanto eu havia sido dela desde o momento em que a vi pela primeira vez. Eu não desistiria dela, não agora, não jamais.

Não depois de eu ter ouvido Bella ficar sem fôlego enquanto me beijava. Não depois de tê-la arfando e suspirar ao sentir minhas mãos em seus cabelos. Não depois de ter ouvido Bella gemer quando a penetrei com meus dedos. Cada pequeno som que ela fazia, e todos traduzidos numa única sentença: "sou sua", "sou sua", "sou sua".

Meus olhos se estreitaram automaticamente, focalizando com total concentração a imagem da minha presa. O sorriso de Bella agora era desafiador, tirando sarro de mim. Eu via as coxas dela espremendo-se uma na outra, porque, putaqueopariu, ela ficou excitada comigo.

Minhas mãos correram para as laterais do quadril dela num impulso, e usei todas as minhas forças combinadas com o sentimento de possessão psicótico para trazê-la de volta para perto de mim, e me recolocar entre suas pernas. Ela simplesmente parecia se divertir ainda mais com a minha reação.

Eu queria afagar o rosto de Bella, coloca-lo delicadamente entre as minhas mãos, mas fiquei com medo de acabar fazendo alguma coisa para machucá-la, no estado de fúria e excitação que eu me encontrava.

"Eu não vou ficar fazendo joguinhos com você." Falei para ela, apertando suas coxas enquanto enfatizava cada palavra. "Sinta-se livre para tirar o resto do dia de folga, e eu vou te buscar às oito em ponto hoje à noite para o baile beneficente."

Pelo humor dela, eu esperava no mínimo um tapa na cara. Ao invés, ela moveu-se para fora da mesa, deslizando o corpo pelo meu com esse movimento. Meus olhos reviraram com a sensação daquele corpo tão mal coberto, cheio de curvas fazendo um atrito delicioso sobre a minha pele, e senti o hálito fresco dela no meu ouvido enquanto sussurrava.

"Te vejo hoje à noite, Edward... apesar de que quando eu me cansar desse seu traseiro lamentável, você vai desejar jamais ter me convidado."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Obrigada a todas vocês que estão deixando reviews e elogiando a tradução. Muito obrigada mesmo, gurias :D

Bjs, Carlinha


	16. Rainha do gelo

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 15: RAINHA DO GELO**

**BPOV**

Por volta das sete e cinqüenta da noite, eu já estava na minha cozinha – sob ordens expressas de sentar no vestido o mínimo possível – enquanto matava uma dose de tequila com as meninas.

Alice, Rose e eu fizemos caras de nojinho simultaneamente enquanto tomávamos a bebida, já que nenhuma de nós era especialmente chegada no álcool.

"Ewww, eu tenho esmalte de unha que tem um sabor melhor que isso." Alice tossiu, botando a língua para fora como se ventilando a boca faria o gosto ruim ir embora mais rápido.

"Vocês não precisavam ter tomando uma dose também. Sou eu quem precisa de um pouco de incentivo para poder encarar _Edward_." Eu não havia falado o nome de Edward em voz alta desde que vim para casa ontem e contei para Rose e Alice tudo o que havia acontecido.

As duas ficaram incrivelmente chocadas, e como eu, ficaram putas por Carlisle se importar mais com a reputação de Edward ser arruinada do que com o fato de eu ser uma pessoa com sentimentos e emoções de verdade. Meu envolvimento na situação não parecia fazer a mínima diferença para ele.

Pelo modo como eu havia falado de Edward desde o início, como um homem que sempre trata as pessoas de forma justa, alguém generoso e atencioso, alguém que me olhava como se eu fosse o único ser no planeta quando nos tocávamos, as meninas praticamente tiveram um aneurisma com a idéia de ele estar apenas me usando para satisfazer algumas fantasias sexuais.

Alice sugeriu que eu conversasse com ele sobre o assunto, uma idéia que foi automaticamente descartada por mim e por Rose. Eu não daria àquele babaca o prazer de saber que eu me importava. Não fazia diferença o quanto eu _achava _que o amava, ou o quanto eu _sabia _que o desejava, meu orgulho dizia que eu colocasse ordem no galinheiro e determinasse meu território.

"Bella..." – Alice começou enquanto ela e Rose trocavam olhares preocupados por eu articular o nome de Edward como se fosse uma maldição.

Alice achava que eu devia estar me entupindo de chocolate em meio às lágrimas.

Rose achava que eu devia estar jogando pelo ar objetos de decoração caros aos gritos num ataque de fúria.

As duas chegaram perto disso quando nossa conversa chegou em Jasper e Emmett. Nós não sabíamos se os dois estavam cientes do caso de Angela com o bebê, e eu os defendi rapidamente. Tanto um quanto o outro haviam sido tão bons amigos para mim por todos esses meses, e eu não podia ver de que modo eles fariam algo assim de propósito. Além do mais, pelo que o babaca-filho e o babaca-pai falaram, soava como se tudo fosse um grande segredo.

Eu não chorei nem gritei. Fui direto do meu estado de dormência absoluta para uma onda de raiva incontrolável. Eu queria vingança. Eu queria que Edward sofresse por ser um pervertido que não consegue se segurar dentro das calças. Já era péssimo me fazer passar por isso, mas o pior foi que eu realmente me senti mal por Angela e pelo bebê. Imagine ter um bebê com um homem que não te assume publicamente, e que, além de tudo, está disposto a aparecer num evento super badalado com sua substituta.

"Eu não acho que foi uma boa idéia te arrumar toda para o trabalho hoje, e não acho que seja uma boa idéia você fazer nada para Edward hoje à noite." Alice admitiu para mim, olhando para Rose em busca de apoio.

Rosalie a encarou impassivelmente, sem lhe dar qualquer sinal de encorajamento. Rose já havia tido seu coração partido numa grande desilusão antes e agora apenas Alice, entre nós três, que tinha a sorte de jamais ter experimentado uma decepção.

"Por que diabos não, Ali? Você estava de acordo com isso hoje de manhã."

Alice hesitou, escondeu suas mãos debaixo do bumbum enquanto se remexia sobre o banquinho da cozinha. Ela parecia uma criança e eu quase pedi desculpas por ter sido meio estúpida com ela.

"Não é que eu pense que Edward não merece. De acordo com o que você contou, ele merece, sim. Apesar de que eu _ainda _gostaria que vocês me escutassem e simplesmente conversasse com ele de uma vez... ele te ligou umas cinqüenta vezes ontem à noite, afinal de contas. É que eu sei como você se sente muito atraída por ele, e eu sei que ele sabe disso, só não quero que você se envolva emocionalmente."

Era exatamente por isso que eu precisava da tequila. Quando eu falei para Alice me vestir como uma das personagens dos filmes adultos preferidos de Edward, meu plano era ir para o trabalho de manhã, olhar para ele e dizer que eu não queria aquele corpinho para depois provoca-lo até que ele tivesse passado do estágio de bolas azuis ou roxas.

Edward derrubou as minhas defesas, fez meu plano desmoronar, assim que pisou pra fora daquele elevador. Seus olhos verdes me encaravam com tanto clamor, tão cheios de paixão, nervosismo e determinação; eu vi um remorso e preocupação no seu rosto que me fizeram momentaneamente esquecer o motivo do meu ódio. Referir-se a mim como "amor" não ajudava também.

Quando me levantei da cadeira e ele olhou bem para a roupa que eu vestia, a paixão tomou conta, como um eclipse, abafando qualquer outra emoção no rosto de Edward, e o corpo dele parecia automaticamente se inclinar na minha direção, se aproximar de mim, como se houvesse algum tipo de campo magnético gerando aquele impulso entre nós. Ver a preocupação nos olhos dele desaparecer trouxe de volta a minha determinação, e eu fui direto para o escritório dele, me ajeitei sobre a mesa para que Edward tivesse o _peepshow__1_ mais secreto de NY.

Eu esperava que ele entrasse na sala e me olhasse com anseio, talvez com uma careta por eu ser tão provocadora. Eu _não _esperava que ele praticamente corresse pelo espaço que nos separava para agarrar meu corpo junto do dele, movendo-se contra mim como um animal irracional. E eu certamente não esperava gostar da intensidade com a qual ele me desejava a ponto de me fazer mover o corpo involuntariamente com o dele. Cada vez que eu dizia "não te quero mais", eu tentava soar cruel e fria, mas não conseguia, em absoluto, colocar freios no meu quadril. Eu o queria demais, há muito tempo.

Acabei concordando em ir para esse baile ridículo, sendo que antes de entrar na sala dele, eu não tinha a menor intenção de comparecer ao tal evento. Tentei despistar, flertando, e fazendo de conta que essa seria mais uma oportunidade de fazê-lo sofrer, e eu _iria _torturá-lo, mas na realidade, o que aconteceu foi que ouvi Edward falando naquela voz calma, controlada, baixa, dizendo que eu fosse com ele no baile e eu não pude fazer outra coisa, senão concordar.

Então, pela primeira vez em todos esses anos de amizade, eu menti seriamente para as minhas melhores amigas.

"Eu não estou envolvida emocionalmente." Blefei, lutando contra a vontade de cruzar meus dedos atrás das costas. "Eu só quero que ele sofra por ter me usado daquele jeito. Olho por olho e essa coisa toda. É a condição humana de vingança. Eu vou me manter nesse rumo, Ali."

"Amém, Irmã Sufragista." Rosalie concordou, socando o ar com o punho fechado. Era em momentos assim que eu via como ela era perfeita para Emmett.

Alice mordeu o lábio, claramente discordando dos meus planos de vingança. Mas, novamente, Alice nunca havia se apaixonado, ou sofrido uma desilusão, sendo deixada com a síndrome de Carrie-no-baile-do-colégio.

A batida de Edward na porta do apartamento fez todas nós darmos um pulo, mas Alice calmamente deu uma última checada na minha roupa e no meu cabelo antes que o atendêssemos. Eu estava com um vestido azul-marinho, cujo decote na frente até que era bem fechado, mas as costas ficavam completamente descobertas. Havia uma fenda que corria dos pés até a metade da coxa, e meu cabelo estava preso num coque elegante, deixando meu pescoço exposto.

Alice abriu a porta para Edward, muito felizmente, porque vê-lo vestido naquela perfeição, num tradicional smoking preto, de gravata borboleta, num traje completo, fez minhas calcinhas entrarem em combustão espontânea, e eu certamente precisei de um segundo para me recompor dessa visão. Ele tentou até pentear aquele cabelo, dar uma impressão de ordem nos fios, mas eles pareciam já estar se rebelando.

"Olá, Edward." Alice falou suavemente, e eu podia imaginar a cara confusa e ansiosa dela só pelo seu tom de voz.

Doida para escapar de lá, eu passei bruscamente pelos dois na porta, apressando-me até o corredor, sem esperar por Edward para entrar no elevador. Eu o ouvi murmurar um ríspido "olá, até mais" para Alice, e em seguida pude sentir seu olhar queimando minha pele, subindo e descendo pela pele despida das minhas costas.

_Putamerda, o decote de trás está pegando ele de jeito._

Eu o ouvi soltar um pigarro. "Você está..."

Bufei dramaticamente dando o primeiro passo para dentro do elevador, virando-me para ele com uma expressão de tédio. Isso ficava muito difícil quando tudo o que eu sentia era uma vontade insana de arrancar aquelas roupas dele sem deixar um vestígio... ou melhor, deixando a gravata borboleta para contar a história.

Hormônios estúpidos e traidores.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Eu estou cem tipos diferentes de _comível_? Uma tentação ambulante? Sexo sobre duas pernas? Uma foda gostosa? Uma descida fácil?" - sugeri num tom que acompanhava minha expressão.

Edward me encarou com braveza, e sua mão rapidamente agarrou meu pescoço. Ele não aplicava nenhuma pressão onde me tocava; de fato, ele estava massageando minha pele fazendo círculos com o dedão. Mas, era apenas uma clara demonstração de poder, especialmente porque meu pescoço parecia muito frágil e quebrável sob o peso de suas mãos largas.

"Eu aceito inteiramente que você sinta que eu mereça seu desprezo. Mas, você não pode, não deve e não vai falar de si mesma nesse tom desrespeitoso. Fui claro?" ele perguntou, como se estivesse me dando um aviso.

Eu senti uma pontada de constrangimento e vergonha, odiando que ele me fazia sentir dessa forma. Edward havia se formado antecipadamente, feito faculdade mais cedo, e começado a carreira muito jovem. Eu senti cada milímetro da diferença entre nossos níveis de maturidade enquanto ele segurava meu pescoço, esperando por uma resposta.

"Como cristal." Falei delicadamente, jogando o sentimento de culpa para debaixo do tapete. Os dedos de Edward escaparam da minha pele com visível relutância, e a auto-repugnância começou quando senti falta da mão dele em mim.

Ficamos em silêncio durante toda a descida, mesmo enquanto Edward me auxiliou para entrar na limusine que nos aguardava no térreo. Foi somente quando ele já estava devidamente acomodado ao meu lado no banco do carro, tocando minha coxa com a sua, enquanto me esmagava num canto, que ele falou.

"E, para deixar registrado, você está linda."

Não falamos pelo resto do percurso até o evento, embora Edward tenha me mantido presa ao seu lado enquanto atravessamos o mar de fotógrafos na porta do Museu.

Uma mão de Edward ficou nas minhas costas, me guiando, mas quando ele tentou esticar o outro braço para segurar minha mão, eu lhe dei o olhar mais indignado que pude. De jeito nenhum que eu seguraria a mão dele na frente de todos aqueles fotógrafos.

Quando entramos no Museu, levamos meia-hora para passar por todos os convidados que se misturavam no grande hall. Afinal de contas, todo mundo queria ter um minuto de conversa com um dos "100 Homens mais influentes", segundo a revista Times. Acabou sendo uma feliz coincidência de eu ter acompanhado Edward neste baile, porque boa parte dessas pessoas faria contato com nosso escritório nos próximos dias, querendo falar com Edward, e agora eu poderia ao menos ligar rostos aos nomes e aos assuntos que lhes interessava.

Não tinha sequer cinco minutos que havíamos entrado e Edward sentiu meu ímpeto de fugir de sua companhia, então ele deslizou a mão que estava nas minhas costas até chegar ao outro lado do meu quadril, me apertando um pouco mais contra o seu corpo. Era exatamente como eu havia me habituado a tê-lo me segurando, mas desta vez, a mão de Edward estava _sob _o tecido do vestido. Eu me sentia ficando nervosa e excitada em resposta àqueles dedos gelados acariciando a minha pele.

"Tire sua mão de mim." Eu resmunguei, olhando automaticamente em volta para ver se alguém tinha notado. Minha resposta: _todo mundo_ percebeu.

"Por que eu deveria? 'Porque você não me quer mais'? Me explica direitinho o motivo disso, e então _talvez _eu tiro minha mão daí." Edward sussurrou para mim, me desafiando, enquanto se inclinava para baixo, beijando minha bochecha ao mesmo tempo em que uma câmera disparava um flash.

"Vai pro inferno, seu babaca presunçoso."

Edward riu da minha rispidez.

"Acho que esta é a minha resposta. Então, claramente, isso significa que você não se incomoda com a minha mão no seu corpo, o que me leva a crer que também não vai se importar de deixar todo mundo aqui ciente de que você é minha. Agora, sorria bastante, minha querida, tem pessoas importantes se aproximando para dar um alô."

Então, pelo resto da noite, cada vez que alguém perguntava quem era aquela coisa linda ao lado dele, o bobão me apresentava como "sua Bella".

Já estávamos quase no final da sobremesa, e todos estavam se levantando para conversar com outras pessoas ou se arriscar na pista de dança. Foi aí que senti a mão de Edward subindo das minhas costas até meu ombro, tentando chamar minha atenção. Eu havia passado a noite conversando com um casal sentado ao meu lado, ignorando Edward porque eu estava brava demais, emotiva demais para conseguir efetivamente provoca-lo – e provar para mim mesma que eu estava certa sobre suas intenções.

Exatamente como Alice havia temido.

A mão de Edward se acomodou nas minhas costas, ficando ali durante todo o jantar, e eu sabia que ele fazia aquilo apenas para me lembrar que a única razão pela qual eu era permitida ignorá-lo era porque ele _deixava_.

Mas, quando ele tomou minha atenção, com a mão no meu ombro, não havia nenhuma confiança em seus trejeitos.

Edward aguardou até que eu estivesse de frente para ele e perguntou, "Você se importaria de me acompanhar em uma dança?" Ele largou as próximas palavras como se estivesse tentando vender a idéia. "Só uma."

Seus ombros estavam curvados e ele franzia a testa olhando para a mesa, como se pudesse ler minha mente. Ver Edward assim desapontado, antecipadamente rejeitado, me fazia querer puxá-lo da cadeira e apertar o filho-da-mãe num abraço. Tipo, que porra estava acontecendo comigo? Como Edward ousava me fazer sentir desse jeito? Por que ele não simplesmente agia possessivamente e todo dominante _sempre_? Claro, isso me fazia querer cravar os dentes na fivela do cinto dele, mas pelo menos assim eu não me sentiria tão... _culpada._

"Não há sequer uma _pequena _parte de mim que se daria ao trabalho de acompanhar você numa dança." Eu menti, embora realmente não houvesse uma parte _pequena _de mim. Era uma porção gigante do tamanho do Texas mesmo que queria me jogar nos braços dele e esquecer de todo o resto.

A angústia que parecia engolir o rosto de Edward mudou rapidamente para raiva, e ele apertou meu ombro enquanto sussurrava.

"Diz pra mim o que aconteceu pra você ficar desse jeito... virar essa rainha do gelo... essa mulher amarga," Edward replicou num impulso, "diga-me, por favor, e eu vou consertar o que quer que seja, Bella."

Minha mente travou tamanha era a indignação. Eu não ouvi nada depois do "mulher amarga", apesar de ver com bastante distinção os lábios de Edward formando palavras depois disso. Fiquei mais aliviada ao ver que o casal sentado ao meu lado, muito desconfortável com a intensa bolha que eu e Edward formamos, acabou se levantando para dançar. Só havia duas pessoas que permaneciam sentadas à nossa mesa, e eles estavam tão envolvidos em sua própria conversa que nem registravam a existência de Edward e eu ali.

Ótimo. Porque isso significava que o suspiro de Edward - quase um grito - que ele soltou quando eu deslizei minha mão pelas suas coxas passou completamente despercebido.

"Eu posso ser uma rainha gelada, mas isso não significa que eu não possa te fazer arder de calor."

- - -

**EPOV**

Oh, merda. Oh, merda. Oh, _merda_.

Por que eu não podia simplesmente ser educado? Eu já tinha tudo planejado antes de bater na porta do apartamento de Bella. Eu ia tratá-la como a princesa que ela é, enche-la de todo meu amor, carinho e afeição até que ela caísse de vez nos meus braços e me dissesse "_oh, Edward, eu te amo tanto, nunca vou querer ninguém além de você, faça amor comigo, seu absurdamente lindo homem."_

Enquanto isso não era exatamente um plano realista, ainda assim, eu agiria de forma calma, e gentil, procuraria conversar a respeito de qualquer ressentimento que ela tivesse nutrido a meu respeito. Mas aquela aparência maravilhosa dela não fez nada para ajudar minha causa, a não ser colocar minhas partes baixas em estupor, o que acabava sendo sempre meu ponto fraco com essa mulher. Então, acabei agindo como um idiota controlador a noite toda.

No que eu estava aprendendo ser a típica moda de Bella Swan, ela decidiu optar pela vingança mais deliciosa que um homem pode experimentar.

Elvis na fase pós-cheeseburgers.

Minha avó.

Emmett correndo pelado no meu aniversário de dezoito anos.

A dívida internacional.

Tentei pensar em qualquer coisa, qualquer porra de coisa que me fizesse ficar flácido de novo e nenhuma merda dava certo. Eu já sentia minha virilha muito apertada dentro daquela calça formal demais enquanto Bella me estimulava.

Tudo o que meu corpo conseguia sentir era sua mão delicada esfregando o interior das minhas coxas, e tudo o que corria na minha mente era a imagem antecipada de como ela poderia simplesmente curvar seus dedos ao redor do que eu tanto queria. Eu ouvia minha respiração acelerar, e mesmo morrendo de vontade de olhar para ela, mantive meus olhos fechados, apertados, tentando afastar ou anular as sensações que ela criava em mim.

Ainda bem que a maioria das pessoas na nossa mesa tinha se levantado para dançar, porque se alguém tentasse puxar papo comigo agora, a única coisa que sairia dos meus lábios seria um soluço desesperado. O suor já se acumulava nas minhas têmporas, o meu coração batia de forma dolorosa no peito, e o aroma de Bella preenchia meu olfato, fazendo meu rosto corar.

O efeito do hálito quente dela sob meu ouvido foi um gemido quase reprimido meu, então Bella gargalhou baixinho, falando numa voz complacente, "bem, olha só isso... ele obedece ao comando. Bom garoto."

Contraí meus músculos do abdômen, tentando me impedir de ceder. Isso tudo era obviamente uma batalha de egos, e apesar de eu não compreender o que havia começado a guerra, eu sabia que não seria eu o primeiro a erguer a bandeira branca de rendição.

"Você não me controla a não ser que eu deixe, está lembrada?" – sibilei para ela, tentando soar determinado.

Mas, minha resolução oscilou ao escutá-la dizendo, "Isso é o que nós vamos ver."

A mão de Bella parou de me acariciar, indo sem cerimônias direto ao ponto matador. Ela ondulou os dedos ao redor de toda a minha extensão, facilmente encontrando o que procurava, sob o tecido das minhas calças, espremendo-se dentro do confinamento, e em seguida ela _realmente _começou a me empurrar, me estimular, esfregando a mão, forte e firme, deixando que suas unhas me arranhassem no ponto certo.

Comecei a erguer o quadril da cadeira, acelerando minha ereção muito rígida contra a mão firme de Bella, rezando até para o diabo para que eu estivesse sendo tão discreto quanto gostaria. _O que essa guria tinha com esse lance de me fazer gozar em público? _

E, mais importante ainda, o que eu tinha na cabeça para gostar tanto disso?

"Porra." Eu gemi sob o fôlego entrecortado, cedendo. Abri meus olhos e dei de cara com a expressão vitoriosa de Bella.

Eu podia ver o plano dela tilintando em seus olhos. O negócio era me deixar na beira do precipício, em desespero pelo tão esperado alívio. Eu sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que ela me deixaria e iria embora então, talvez para sempre e todos os efeitos possíveis, se ela considerasse essa punição suficiente para qualquer que fosse o crime que ela pensava que eu tinha cometido.

"Vê isso?" Ela me perguntou numa voz doce, virando-se na cadeira para que sua outra mão – aquela que não estava na minha ereção – acariciasse minha coxa. "Isso bem aqui? Você me deixando eu te tocar aqui, agora? É porque você é egoísta," os dedos dela pressionaram a extremidade do meu membro, certamente sentindo o liquido que havia se formado ali, "mentiroso, pistoleiro, cafajeste sem moral, alguém que _jamais _vai me ter."

Eu entendia a guerra agora, mesmo estremecendo de desejo. Quanto mais perto eu chegava do clímax, mais perto ela chegava da vitória, provando qualquer má ação que na cabeça dela, eu tinha feito.

_Se isso acontecesse, eu a perderia para sempre._

Apesar de ser a coisa mais difícil que fiz na vida, agarrei os pulsos de Bella bruscamente, afastando suas mãos de mim. Eu me sentia tão rígido e grosso e dolorosamente pronto para o ataque, que tive que morder a minha bochecha por dentro da boca, para que não gritasse de frustração.

Tirei minha camisa de dentro da calça cuidadosamente, praguejando cada vez que me toquei por distração, para que quando eu me levantasse, o tecido da camisa pudesse encobrir a evidência do meu tesão.

Bella me encarava, sem qualquer julgamento no olhar, apenas chocada por eu agir de forma indiferente às investidas dela. As suas mãos massageavam seus próprios punhos, vermelhos de quando a agarrei e eu prometi mentalmente a ela que quando estivéssemos sozinhos eu lhe cobriria de beijos e pedidos de desculpas.

Eu poderia – eu _iria – _derrubar qualquer animosidade que ela estivesse sentindo. Bella não descontaria sua raiva em mim usando as mãos para me deixar excitado se não estivesse atraída por mim. E se atração era o meio que eu tinha para ir em frente, então eu sabia aonde iríamos para a ter conversa que eu queria.

Eu precisava de um local que me desse algum tipo de vantagem.

Fiquei de pé, estremecendo da dor latejante na virilha e estendi minha mão para Bella. Ela me fitou com ódio e, acima de tudo, _desejo_, sem fazer qualquer esforço para se mover.

"Levante-se. Nós vamos para o meu apartamento."

- - -

**N/T:** (1) _peepshow_: 1 Gír. orgia ou ato sexual observado através de um pequeno orifício (em parede, porta etc.) 2 Gír. espetáculos noturnos estrelados por garotas seminuas.


	17. Reparo urgente

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 16: REPARO URGENTE**

**BPOV**

Fudeu. Fudeu. Fudeu.

Por que Alice sempre tinha que estar certa?

Eu deveria ter colocado alguma coisa alérgica na roupa dele que chegava da lavanderia.

Eu deveria ter mandado algum comentário anônimo para uma dessas colunas de fofoca que ele tanto odiava.

Eu deveria ter espalhado um rumor de que ele tinha um _Eddie_ pequeno – embora isso fosse praticamente um sacrilégio.

Mas, ao invés disso tudo, como uma boba perdidamente apaixonada, eu decidi puni-lo de maneira... _sexual_. De verdade, meu cérebro logicamente decidiu: _ok, então Edward é um pistoleiro, vamos partir para um ataque manual em público, mas sem deixa-lo gozar. Isso vai mostrar bem pra ele! Rá!_

Eu ia matar Rosalie por sequer sugerir isso, e que porra havia de errado comigo de concordar com a idéia?

Enquanto nos dirigíamos para o apartamento de Edward em silêncio, eu podia sentir a resignação dele vibrando ao meu redor como se fossem ondas. Ele olhou para mim durante todo o percurso, e durante toda a subida no elevador.

Minha imobilidade era obviamente inexistente, porque não fiz uma reclamação sequer por todo esse tempo. Era quase como se eu _quisesse _aceitar o conselho de Alice e tentar conversar sobre a situação toda. Eu só conseguia pensar no rosto de Edward me pedindo para dançar lá no baile, e em como ele ficou cabisbaixo e derrotado quando eu disse não. Pensei em como esperava que ele quisesse ser tocado por mim embaixo da mesa, na surdina, porém, não, ele tirou minha mão, me afastou, considerando ser mais importante provar que eu estava errada do que gozar – embora eu não tivesse nenhuma intenção de permitir que ele chegasse aos finalmentes. Pensei em como nada disso se encaixava no caráter do homem que eu presumi que ele era desde que descobri a história de Angela.

A cobertura de Edward era uma mistura eclética de arquitetura ultra-moderna e decoração de objetos antigos, obras de arte caras, e um tanto obscuras, penduradas nas paredes. Através das grandes janelas com vidro cobrindo do chão ao teto, eu podia enxergar uma vista de NY de tirar o fôlego. Meu primeiro pensamento, por mais vergonhoso que fosse, foi imaginar Edward e eu mandando ver contra aquelas janelas.

Com um senso de propósito que me deixava incrivelmente nervosa, Edward me guiou com uma mão nas minhas costas pelo seu impressionante apartamento até chegarmos à sua biblioteca, ainda mais impressionante. Uma vez lá dentro, ele fechou as portas, me observando de perto enquanto eu dava uma olhada ao redor.

O cômodo tinha a altura de dois andares, repleto de prateleiras e livros, com uma daquelas escadas de rodinhas para que se alcançasse até os pontos mais altos do lugar. Exatamente onde uma garota se imagina depois de ver _A Bela e a Fera_.

A maioria das prateleiras estava cobertas de livros, mas havia uma quantidade expressiva de discos e CDs também. Havia uma lareira em uma das paredes com um sofá de couro marrom, que parecia muito confortável, logo à frente. Eu podia ver uma pilha de livros em uma das pontas do sofá e imaginei facilmente Edward deitado ali, com aquele cabelo totalmente alvoroçado, remexendo nos livros, virando as páginas enquanto ouvia seus discos.

"Gostei de sua coleção." Era a coisa mais genérica que eu conseguia falar frente à confusão interna que eu sentia e meus nervos abalados.

"Obrigado. Vamos ter que arrumar um jeito de certificar que você passe as manhãs de domingo descansando por aqui." Edward sorriu para mim, como se já fôssemos um casal e isso fosse só mais um item a acrescentar na nossa rotina.

Eu me virei da estante que estava examinando para encará-lo muito perturbada, porque _sério mesmo_, lá era hora para isso, Edward?

"Olha aqui, seu babaca presunçoso. Eu não fico aqui nem mais um minuto. Ponto Final. Então, não vá pensando que vai conseguir me convencer."

"Eu não estava tentando te convencer de nada. É uma conclusão ultrapassada. Você vai ficar aqui, esquentando a minha cama, acordando nos meus braços, pelo tempo que eu quiser. Ponto final." Ele falou confiante, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, recostando-se na porta. Não escapou à minha atenção que eu estava presa naquele cômodo com Edward bloqueando a única saída.

"Não era pra você ser um cavalheiro? Será que não dá pra respeitar os meus sentimentos?"

Os ombros de Edward se desencostaram da porta num sobressalto, e seus braços abruptamente me puxaram para seu peito.

Ele _tinha _que ter esse cheiro assim maravilhoso? Aquele peitoral precisava ser tão quente e sólido contra os meus seios esmagados entre nós?

"Esses sentimentos que te fazem tremer nos meus braços? Isso é o que eu devo respeitar?"

Oh, Céus, ele sabia.

Ele sabia exatamente o que fazia comigo. Edward podia se dar ao luxo de ser confiante a respeito de eu ficar zanzando pela biblioteca do apartamento dele em manhãs de domingo porque ele claramente sabia o quanto eu o desejava... talvez até sabia o quanto eu o _amava_.

Eu estava viajando na maionese completamente com essa bobagem de vingança. Como eu poderia de alguma forma me vingar de um homem que me fazia estremecer só com seu toque? Como eu poderia fazê-lo pagar por despertar sentimentos tão fortes em mim, e depois acabar se revelando ser alguém que eu não imaginava que ele fosse?

Eu não podia fazer isso com ele. Edward havia vencido, e ele sequer imaginava que estávamos no meio de uma disputa. Eu me esforcei contra um ataque furioso de lágrimas irracionais que se formavam, amaldiçoando a mim mesma por não ter me permitido chorar antes e pelo impulso de cair aos prantos agora, na frente dele.

Hora de ir em frente. Tentei seduzir Edward porque, igual àquela menina irritante de Willy Wonka, eu estava toda _mas, papai, eu quero um Ommpa Loompa agora_. A questão é que eu _não sou _mais criança, e foi pura estupidez minha pensar que eu poderia seduzir Edward e que as coisas se encaixariam perfeitamente para nós dois.

Ele não era um bonequinho de papelão, ele era uma pessoa de verdade com problemas muito reais. Tentei colocá-lo no personagem que eu queria e agora tinha que lidar com as repercussões disso. Particularmente, com um coração despedaçado e desiludido.

"Esquece, Edward. Eu não v-vou mais ser má com você." Ouvi o vacilo na minha voz e tomei um longo fôlego. "Vamos só voltar a ser como éramos há um mês atrás. Eu vou te ignorar. Você me ignora também."

Meu rosto, que eu tentava esconder contra o peito dele, foi subitamente acomodado entre as mãos de Edward, e aproximado do rosto dele. Eu sabia que meu lábio inferior tremulava e que meus olhos brilhavam.

"Você pode pedir também para que a lua pare de brilhar, e veja se ela vai te obedecer. Sua sorte será a mesma." Ele provocou, mas a intensidade de seu olhar era assustadora, "eu não vou fingir que isso, _nós_, não aconteceu. Apenas me fale o que houve de errado e eu vou reparar."

_Nada bom_.

Eu não esperava que ele fosse jogar as cartas desse jeito. Eu esperava pelo Edward arrogante, dominante e não esse doce – embora, eu sabia, exageradamente não sincero – Edward.

Ele me guiou para o sofá elegante que ficava à frente da lareira apagada. Como se fizesse isso todos os dias, Edward me posicionou no seu colo, ignorando o modo como meu corpo se retesou.

"Não se incomode com os fingimentos, Edward. Eu sei que você só estava comigo para transar." Será que ele podia ouvir a amargura na minha voz? Eu havia pensado, no princípio, que isso era tudo o que _eu _queria também.

Deslizei para frente no colo dele para que eu tivesse mais espaço para ver seu rosto, e enxerguei em seus olhos uma mistura de remorso com raiva.

"Bella," Edward começou numa voz angustiada, "já te pedi para não falar de si mesma de maneira tão impertinente. Se eu te fiz sentir qualquer coisa abaixo de uma... dama, então verdadeiramente peço desculpas. Por favor, não fique brava comigo."

Como se alguém tivesse virado um interruptor, desatei a chorar. Eu me virei abruptamente no colo dele para que Edward não me visse minhas lágrimas pueris, ziguezagueando até que as minhas costas estivessem pressionadas contra o peito dele. Edward pareceu se retrair quando eu girei exatamente sobre sua ereção ainda saliente, e agora eu estava agindo como uma provocadora barata sem nem ter a intenção.

Entretanto, parecia que ele achava que eu ia me levantar – como se as minhas pernas conseguissem me sustentar agora – então, os braços de Edward me envolveram num abraço desesperado.

"Olha, Edward," falei para ele, satisfeita pelo choro não poder ser ouvido na minha voz. "Eu sei que não foi bem assim que me mostrei, mas eu não sou a garota mais experiente do mundo, sabe." Eu odiava ter que admitir isso, mas já era hora de parar com as lorotas. Eu o culparia pelo que ele merecia, e não pelo que ele não merecia.

Sim. Isso _definitivamente _era um abraço de alguém desesperado. Seus braços me apertaram ainda mais, se fechando entre o meu peito e a cintura, me impedindo de levantar.

"Eu sei disso," Edward engasgou para falar, encostado no topo da minha cabeça. "Eu sinto muito por te fazer se sentir... menos do que o anjo que você é. É que eu me encontro assim completamente atraído por você, e tenho uma tendência a não pensar em nada além disso quando estamos sozinhos." Ele soltou outro suspiro engasgado, flexionando os músculos dos seus braços que permaneciam me prendendo forte. "_Céus_, mesmo agora, tendo você no _meu_ apartamento, nos _meus _braços, você não faz idéia de como é difícil para eu me controlar. Quando te trouxe aqui, eu planejava... entender como meu comportamento ríspido e grosseiro te deixou brava."

Na verdade, eu sabia exatamente como era _difícil _para ele se controlar. Mas, eu não estava em clima de fazer piadas, apesar de ter estremecido levemente sobre o colo dele.

"Você acha que eu tenho sido uma _bitch _contigo por você estar _atraído _por mim?" – perguntei incrédula. Quão distorcida era a visão dele? Antes da história de Angela, as coisas entre eu e Edward estavam _perfeitas._

Ele hesitou para responder, porque ele claramente previa que o que tinha para me dizer a seguir, eu não gostaria.

"Sim, eu acho isso. E prometo que vou ser mais cuidadoso, mais paciente daqui em diante." Uma pausa, que ele usou para me esmagar contra o seu peito, pressionando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. "Mas, você falou que eu tinha o controle e não vou te deixar escapar, Bella."

_Ele estava de brincadeira comigo?_

Eu teria adorado se minha reação tivesse sido me virar para ele e bater cabeça com o bobão, no estilo de Vinnie Jones. Mas, ao invés, minhas lágrimas silenciosas transformaram-se em soluços altos, aflitos, atormentados.

"Por favor, não chore." Edward tentou me virar de frente para ele, mas por saber que eu jamais conseguiria gritar todas as coisas que queria se estivéssemos cara a cara, não permiti.

"Não tem NADA a ver com como as coisas aconteceram entre nós!" Eu solucei alto olhando fixamente para a lareira. "Eu só estava tentando apontar que apesar de não ser a pessoa mais experiente aqui, eu fui a instigadora de metade das coisas que fizemos! A razão pela qual _te odeio_," Edward se contorceu de tal forma que quase caí do colo dele, "é porque você é um pistoleiro mentiroso e paquerador! Eu sei sobre a Angela, a Jéssica ouviu você e seu pai conversando, seu babaca! C-como você pode fazer isso? Aquele pobre b-bebê." Minha raiva já estava em declínio quando terminei de gritar, deixando apenas uma garota boba, chorosa e ofegante para trás.

Edward ficou em silencio por tanto tempo que acabei me virando e ficando de lado sobre as pernas dele, ainda protegida por aquela armadura de braços. Foi difícil, porque seu abraço era forte e estático, e eu pude ver na expressão de sua face o motivo disso. Sua boca estava aberta, de queixo caído e os olhos arregalados. Era uma mistura de despertar para a luz com um horror desprezível.

Ele obviamente não ia falar mais nada, então eu despejei toda minha ira e irritação através das lágrimas, anunciando dramaticamente, "Estou indo embora! A gente se vê no trabalho na segunda-feira, Sr. Culen!"

Tentei levantar, mas o movimento tirou Edward de seu estado de letargia, e ele rapidamente me puxou de volta, ainda mais apertado que antes.

"Espera, por favor. Eu posso explicar tudo. Não vá embora." O rosto dele era efervescente, quase colado no meu. Eu não fazia idéia de como ele achava que podia explicar a existência de uma mulher e um filho, e deixei escapar um riso sarcástico de qualquer forma.

"Vá em frente," sibilei para ele, "explique tudo para mim."

Eu me inclinei para trás, tanto quanto seus braços me permitiram, na intenção de dar um pouco de distancia entre nós. Edward empalideceu diante de mim, mas não falou nada. Pelo que pareceu ser dez minutos nós ficamos sentados lá, olhando fixamente um para o outro como se estivéssemos numa novela ou algo assim. Nossos peitos arquejavam pela respiração pesada – eu, por ainda estar chorando, e Edward, porque parecia estar hiperventilando – e quando os olhos dele desviaram dos meus para admirar o movimento de subida e descida do meu peito, eu sabia que tinha que abrir a boca e falar alguma coisa. _Ele não estava brincando mesmo sobre o lance da atração, então?_

"Estou esperando," lembrei-o rispidamente.

Seus olhos se voltaram para os meus num estalo, com um tom de súplica em sua íris verde, enquanto me falava, "Eu só preciso que você seja paciente comigo, e prometo que vou te explicar tudo."

Certo. Bem, era o que eu esperava dele, de qualquer forma. O que Edward tinha a me explicar mais tarde que eu não podia ouvir agora? A esperança que eu deixei crescendo, e nutri contra minha própria vontade, foi esmagada e esfacelada, como um barco se chocando contra um rochedo. Soltei outro soluço instintivamente. E, afinal de contas, o que eu tinha agora com toda essa choradeira incontrolável? Parecia que eu estava assistindo _Diário de Uma Paixão._

"Não, não, NÃO, não fique assim!" – Edward implorou, vendo minha descrença total nele. Eu deveria ficar maravilhada por Edward Cullen, _o próprio_, estar me implorando, para mim, a insignificante e desconhecida Bella Swan, mas nem essa idéia me estimulava. "Por favor, eu não estou mentindo. Eu _vou _consertar isso. Só preciso de algum tempo."

"Certo. Claro. Tudo bem. Eu gostaria de ir para casa agora. Estou cansada." E eu estava mesmo.

Abrupta e completamente cansada disso tudo.

A vida de pessoas normais certamente não tinha tanto drama assim. Eu fiquei lá sentada no colo dele, choramingando, enquanto ele parecia ponderar minhas palavras. Senti a mão de Edward massageando as minhas costas.

"Por favor. Estou muito cansada." Pedi após outro minuto sem sentido. Sem sentido, assim como as ultimas e perfeitas semanas haviam sido com ele. Porque a recusa de Edward em se defender aqui-e-agora era praticamente uma admissão de culpa.

Edward enquadrou os ombros, e o franzido de sua testa pareceu suavizar enquanto ele tomava uma decisão.

"Ok." Ele concordou enfim, numa voz suave, reconfortante. "Vamos te colocar na cama, então."

Eu tentei transparecer algum choque e indignação enquanto Edward levantava comigo no colo, me posicionando de frente para ele, com as pernas abraçando seu tronco. Tipo um upa-cavalinho pela frente. Qualquer que fosse o nome, eu obedientemente cruzei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e as minhas pernas ficaram firmes ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto eu repousava o rosto em seu ombro.

Ele me carregou pela porta da biblioteca, sempre acariciando o meu quadril com uma mão enquanto dizia "shh, anjo" para minha choradeira incessante. E isso, claro, só aumentou ainda mais as lágrimas que corriam pelo meu rosto, devido à lembrança de como ele havia feito exatamente o mesmo no elevador.

Enquanto passávamos pela espaçosa sala de jantar, - e automaticamente entramos na cozinha já que não havia divisórias, até chegarmos à sala de estar -, eu esperava que ele fosse na direção ao hall de entrada para sairmos pela porta da frente.

Ao invés disso, Edward continuou caminhando confiante pelo hall, dobrando na direção de outro corredor.

"Onde estamos indo?" – falei com a voz melindrada pelo choro, na esperança de que minhas lágrimas salgadas estivessem correndo pelo paletó dele.

"Para cama, Bella." Ele deve ter me sentido ficando tensa, porque acrescentou, esclarecendo, "para dormir, vou te colocar para dormir."

"Eu te odeio." Era tudo o que eu conseguia articular. Qualquer argumento que eu podia formular sobre ele ser pretensioso o bastante para me manter no seu apartamento ficaram perdidos pelo meu humor deplorável.

"Sim." Edward concordou, silenciosamente abrindo uma porta que eu rezei que fosse um quarto extra. Ele me levou até a cama enorme, e puxou as cobertas comigo ainda em seus braços. _Provavelmente é um especialista em desfazer a cama com a mulher ainda grudada em torno dele_, pensei sordidamente.

"É tudo por sua culpa que estou desse jeito agora."

"Sim." Ele concordou novamente, habilmente tirando meus sapatos enquanto eu permanecia grudada nele.

"Eu queria nunca ter posto meus olhos em você." _Porque nesse caso eu não estaria apaixonada por você agora..._

"Eu sei, amor. Você poderia, por favor, soltar seus braços e suas pernas para mim?"

Essa foi a pior parte. Eu estava agarrada com tanto vigor nele que senti minhas articulações dos dedos latejarem quando me soltei do seu corpo. Edward me deitou sobre a cama, e eu sentia seu rosto centímetros distante do meu naquele quarto escuro.

Lentamente, talvez deliberadamente, ele removeu minhas pernas que estavam ao redor de sua cintura. Ouvi a respiração dele ficar presa num resfolego quando as suas mãos passaram pelas laterais da minha coxa.

Edward pareceu precisar de muito esforço para se afastar, e eu ainda podia ouvir sua respiração pesada enquanto sentia ele me tapar com as cobertas.

"Durma, Bella. Nós temos um dia cheio amanhã." Ele beijou minha testa suavemente. Eu não tinha energia para revidar ou fazer qualquer coisa, a não ser bufar de raiva.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você. Quero ir para casa." Falei na minha voz rouca e nada atraente de pós-lágrimas. Eu não soava nada persuasiva, nem para os meus próprios ouvidos. E apenas porque esta cama era a cama mais confortável de toda a História.

"Não, amor." A voz de Edward era firme enquanto ele falava de pé ao lado da cama, me observando. "Não vou permitir que você vá para casa até que eu tenha me explicado. Vamos reparar isso tudo quando pousarmos amanhã."

Isso me fez fungar, "Pousar? Vamos pegar um avião para algum lugar?" – perguntei num tom sarcástico que eu sabia que nem em um milhão de anos seria capaz de detê-lo de seus planos.

Edward já estava fechando a porta atrás de si, saindo do quarto, quando ouvi sua resposta suave.

"Forks, Washington."

- - -


	18. Forks

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 17: FORKS**

**BPOV**

Eu sempre sabia quando eu não estava dormindo no meu próprio quarto.

Era a mudança nos ruídos, seja barulho de mais ou de menos.

Era a intensidade da luz, mais brilhante ou mais abafada.

Era o cheiro, o traço distinto do meu próprio aroma, ou a presença distinta do de outra pessoa.

Era a sensação de uma cama estranha debaixo do meu corpo, as ondulações, as denteações do colchão de outra pessoa. A sensação dos lençóis de outra pessoa.

Eu nunca conseguia dormir rapidamente numa cama que não fosse a minha, e normalmente me virava e revirava entre as cobertas até pegar no sono.

Nenhuma dessas coisas, no entanto, foram empecilhos na cama de Edward. E eu simplesmente _sabia _que este era o quarto dele, e não um quarto de hóspedes.

O apartamento ficava num andar suficientemente alto para que não houvesse o menor som do tráfego nas ruas, porém havia uma brisa suave do vento batendo contra a janela, que tirava o tom opressor do quarto. Havia cortinas pesadas tapando as janelas, mas não estavam completamente fechadas, permitindo que um feixe de luminosidade entrasse – o bastante para que eu distinguisse as formas do ambiente. O quarto todo cheirava a sabonete, loção pós-barba, e apenas, _ele_. O colchão e lençóis eram incrivelmente caros, a julgar por quão quentes e confortáveis eles me faziam sentir.

Na verdade, eu nunca havia ficado tão confortável em toda a minha vida. Adormeci _muito_ rápido na noite passada, de pura exaustão emocional, abrupta e nada breve. Também me revirei um pouco sob as cobertas, mas não porque estava desconfortável, e sim por causa do cheiro de Edward me tomando de assalto. Acho que talvez seja aquela coisa que falam de como o aroma natural de uma pessoa é a base da atração.

Quando olhei para o relógio no criado-mudo ao lado da cabeceira da cama, vi que ainda eram cinco horas da manhã. Meus sonhos bastante gráficos haviam me despertado, me deixando suada, latejando e frustrada em meu vestido azul completamente amassado. A choradeira de ontem à noite resultou numa garganta fechada, contraída, olhos inchados e, sem dúvida, deviam estar com os contornos avermelhados.

Eu estava um verdadeiro balaio de gato, e isso sem nem considerar meu estado emocional.

Por que Edward não podia ter simplesmente me explicado tudo ontem à noite?

Será que ele era tão covarde assim?

O Edward Cullen que conheci logo de início era um magnata, homem de negócios, calmo frente à competidores furiosos, lidando com bilhões de dólares sem piscar o olho. Ele era como um dos caras de _Mad Men_.

O Edward Cullen que vi ontem à noite havia se retraído sob meu olhar, tinha se segurado e apoiado em mim como se temesse que eu fosse desaparecer, e havia se recusado a fazer uma simples _defesa _do seu próprio traseiro. Recordo de histericamente lhe dizer que o odiava, que toda essa confusão emocional era culpa dele, e tudo o que ele fez foi concordar comigo.

E mais importante ainda: eu realmente iria cruzar os céus para ir para outro estado com ele? Eu sabia que ele tinha crescido em Forks e que aquela cidade ainda era a localização do lar da família Cullen. Eu só não entendia como ele poderia se explicar para mim lá.

Apesar de Edward não ter desejado que eu fosse para casa, e basicamente ter me ordenado para ir à Forks com ele, eu sabia que se fosse persuasiva o suficiente, ele nunca me forçaria a nada. A atitude mais segura a se tomar agora era recuar e esquecer isso tudo, antes que ele tivesse a chance de me magoar ainda mais. A antiga Bella, aquela que jamais acreditaria que tivesse uma remota chance com Edward tomaria esse rumo. A nova Bella, aquela que havia recentemente testemunhado o quanto Edward é atraído por ela, decidiu jogar a cautela pelos ares e faze-lo mostrar suas cartas.

Decidida, e em necessidade extrema de cuidar da minha higiene, fui aos tropeços na meia-luz para o banheiro ligado exclusivamente ao quarto de Edward. Depois de usar o vaso e espiar o estado da minha cara no espelho, rapidamente penteei meus fios bagunçados correndo as mãos nos cabelos e lavei o rosto. Aproveitei para usar um pouco da pasta de dentes, a pasta de dentes _de Edward_, e escovei os dentes usando a ponta do dedo mesmo.

Em seguida, sorrateiramente me desloquei para o corredor de paredes brancas, resolvendo deixar meus sapatos de salto esquecidos pelo momento.

Não conseguia me lembrar exatamente por qual caminho se chegava à cozinha, e o apartamento de Edward era um verdadeiro labirinto. Eu havia organizado os documentos da compra do imóvel há alguns meses atrás, então sabia que ele havia pagado uma nota preta pelo lugar.

Eu estava começando a pensar que eu ficaria presa para sempre nessa masmorra de corredores brancos, tipo aqueles que se colocam ratos de laboratório para eles alcançarem o queijo, quando percebi uma luz acesa há pouca distancia do quarto principal onde eu havia dormido.

A porta estava parcialmente aberta e as lâmpadas estavam acesas. Eu momentaneamente considerei bater na porta antes de entrar, mas concluí que se ele ia me manter cativa em sua casa contra minha vontade – por menor e mais fraca que fosse essa vontade – bem, que _se foda _as boas maneiras.

Quando entrei no quarto senti minha raiva e algo mais primitivo me agitando. Era um quarto de hóspedes. O que me levou à questão: por que Edward não me colocou aqui na noite passada? A cama parecia perfeitamente confortável, então isso não era exatamente o problema. Além do mais, ela parecia intacta, como se não tivesse sido usada, logo, a não ser que Edward tivesse dormindo em outro quarto, eu não fazia idéia do que ele ficou fazendo enquanto eu dormia no quarto dele.

Minha atenção ficou tão tomada pela cama imaculada à minha frente, que levei um minuto para que outro detalhe penetrasse meu consciente.

O som de água correndo.

Mas, mais importante que isso, alguém havia gemido meu nome.

Eu levantei os olhos da cama lentamente, para ver que este quarto também tinha um banheiro exclusivo, e que a porta deste banheiro estava completamente escancarada. Eu só podia ver um espelho enorme e a pia de onde eu estava, mas dava para ouvir claramente o chuveiro ligado e o som do atrito de pele contra pele.

_Caralho_. Eu já estava meio entorpecida por causa dos meus sonhos ferventes, mas isso não era nada comparado ao modo como uma onda de calor e pressão correu pela minha pele, ou ao modo como meu corpo se curvou e pulsou da cintura para baixo, ao modo como minha respiração inesperadamente ficou entrecortada ou à maneira como meus mamilos intumesceram sob o tecido do vestido.

Eu fiz uma decisão consciente de dar meia volta, sair do quarto e me esconder debaixo das cobertas, mas quando ouvi um _porra _sendo rosnado, meu corpo fez uma decisão _in_consciente de dar um passo para frente até que eu estava de pé, parada na porta do banheiro.

Mordi o lábio para não gemer, e a tremedeira da cintura para baixo se intensificou instantaneamente e dramaticamente.

Havia um chuveiro com portas de vidro totalmente transparentes. Edward estava sob a água que corria da ducha, e só a visão daquele corpo já valia e pagava por qualquer angústia que ele me fizesse passar.

_Quer me usar sem pudor e sem vergonha, e depois jogar fora?_

_Tudo ótimo por mim. Só não esqueça de ficar pelado enquanto faz isso._

Edward estava apoiando o peso do seu corpo sobre a perna esquerda, e os longos e firmes músculos de sua coxa estavam contraídos. As entradas do seu quadril estavam severamente marcadas por causa da sua postura, e os músculos de seu tórax e abdômen – esguios, porém definidos – moviam-se rapidamente acompanhando a respiração descompassada dele. A obliqua e esculpida força de seu braço ficava evidente conforme ele se movia, enquanto o outro braço era usado como apoio com a palma fixada no vidro do box. Edward estava com a cabeça abaixada, os olhos bem apertados de tão fechados, e seu cabelo bronze estava colado na testa úmida. Sua expressão facial era a de quem contemplava uma equação complicada.

Somente essa visão teria sido suficiente para que eu morresse uma mulher feliz e realizada, mas a coisa ficava ainda melhor. Com a mão que não estava apoiada no vidro, Edward bombeava toda a extensão de seu membro ereto num ritmo acelerado e desesperado. E eu sabia que tinha sentido aquele volume todo sob as roupas dele algumas vezes, mas eu não podia, nem agora nem nunca, nem pelamordavacajérsei entender a semântica de como algo tão _grosso_ e tão inacreditalvemente _longo_ poderia caber dentro de uma mulher, muito menos eu. Quer dizer, claro, nós temos que dar à luz e tudo o mais, mas isso envolvia um diafragma em expansão. Isso aqui, no entanto, parecia uma improbabilidade matemática para mim.

Edward rosnava sob o fôlego, com a água batendo sobre seus ombros, mas quando ele deu uma puxada particularmente feroz e virou os dedos em torno da cabeça e suas nervuras, ouvi um gemido.

"Porra, _por favor, Bella_."

Eu pensei ter ouvido Edward murmurar meu nome antes de entrar aqui, mas vê-lo enquanto ele abusava de si mesmo e gemia para mim, só fazia aumentar a pulsação na minha virilha ao ponto em que eu já me sentia muito molhada na profundidade existente entre os meus lábios íntimos.

Eu queria anunciar minha presença causando uma entrada no chuveiro junto com ele, tanto quanto queria correr dali de volta para o quarto e fingir que nada disso tinha acontecido. Mas, eu não conseguia fazer nenhuma das duas coisas; meus pés estavam imóveis, pregados no chão, as minhas mãos me seguravam contra a parede ao lado da porta enquanto eu assistia.

O ritmo da mão de Edward estava acelerando, assim como seu fôlego. Ele mordia o lábio, como se quisesse se impedir de falar, mas no instante seguinte sua boca se abriu de forma desigual e ele resfolegou, "Anjo... você é porra, _tão _apertada... molhada..."

Pelamordavacajérsei, o que Edward estava visualizando? Ele estava realmente imaginando aquela ereção absurda entrando em mim?

Eu sabia que precisava escapar dali antes esquecesse completamente dos motivos pelos quais eu não poderia permitir que ele tornasse realidade as fantasias de _nós dois_ – mas muito rapidamente ficou tarde demais para isso.

Edward mudou o ângulo de sua mão, para que ela se virasse em torno da base de sua ereção e a ponta de seus dedos massageasse a pele esticada da região. Quando fez esse movimento, todo seu corpo estremeceu e ele empurrou os quadris contra aquela mão habilidosa, deixando que meu nome escapasse de seus lábios mais uma vez.

Então, eu gemi.

_Alto_.

Os olhos de Edward abriram-se num estalo, o rosto se ergueu com igual rapidez, enquanto a mão soltou sua ereção pulsante para se fixar no vidro, paralelamente à outra, e agora ele usava as duas mãos para se apoiar no box.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se do choque quando ele me viu parada, de pé há menos de dois metros dele, apoiada na parede para não cair. Tentei explicar de forma coerente que entrei ali por acidente, mas a mentira não saía da minha boca. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era abrir e fechar os lábios como um peixinho dourado. Meu cérebro estava tão nebuloso de excitação que eu não conseguia nem tentar tirar a mão da parede para fugir dali.

Edward parecia estar tendo problemas semelhantes de coerência, mas meus olhos traidores também notaram que quando ele me viu ali, seu membro tremulou. Ele quebrou o contato de nossos olhos, ardendo mais do que nunca, para se focar num ponto mais baixo, no meu peito, sem dúvida alguma observando meus mamilos, apertados e evidentes sob o tecido sedoso do vestido azul. Então, seu olhar desceu mais um pouco, para as minhas pernas, onde a fenda expunha minha pele, e subiu levemente para a virilha, examinando meu quadril, e as coxas cruzadas lutando contra a pulsação forte entre elas.

Por um minuto os únicos sons no ambiente eram das nossas respirações pesadas e da água correndo. Eu acho que Edward estava esperando que eu fosse embora, o que eu era incapaz de fazer, e fiquei esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Ele me prendeu com seu olhar novamente, inclinando a cabeça de leve como havia feito antes quando se grudou no meu corpo dentro de uma garagem há poucas semanas atrás, avaliando minhas reações.

Então, dolorosamente devagar, me observando o tempo todo, sem tirar os olhos de mim, Edward tirou sua mão do vidro e envolveu seu membro mais uma vez com ela. Ele soltou um grunhido baixo, grave, algo entre dor e prazer, e sua mão se firmou na base da ereção novamente.

_OH._

_MEU._

_DEUS._

Ele ia mesmo se tocar na minha frente? Havia alguma maneira de eu ficar ainda mais excitada e louca do que eu já estava?

Edward me olhou torto através de seus cílios longos e úmidos, silenciosamente pedindo permissão para continuar. O modo como ele inclinava a cabeça e me olhava até seria modesto, se não fosse por toda a atividade acontecendo do pescoço para baixo.

Eu não me movi um centímetro sequer, apesar de que acho que passei a língua para umedecer os lábios, o que aparentemente era tudo o que Edward precisava para começar a esfregar seu membro com a força de seu punho fechado novamente.

"Assim..." – ele sibilou, olhos fixados nos meus.

Ele estava indo mais devagar do que antes, agora, tentando prolongar as coisas. Tentei manter meus olhos presos nos dele, mas só levou meio minuto para que minha visão ficasse totalmente focada nos movimentos de sua mão. Assim que Edward percebeu para onde eu olhava, ele gemeu, e sua outra mão tentou apanhar o vidro como se fossem garras, como se fosse partir aquela divisão entre nós.

"Você sabe no que eu estou pensando? Em como seria gostoso me enterrar em você." Ele resfolegava, começando a rebolar seu quadril na direção da mão, "te esticar todinha... te preencher..." – a mão retomou os movimentos, "me mexer dentro de você... te dar prazer..."

Se Edward estava tentando me matar, fazia um ótimo trabalho nisso. Deixei escapar um gemido, e então meus pés, que até então estavam estacados no chão, me carregaram para frente, até que eu estava cara a cara com Edward.

Com meus movimentos, os olhos dele automaticamente se fecharam enquanto seu membro de retorcia entre os dedos, mas ele se forçou a abrir os olhos novamente, me encarando como se estivesse sonolento, ameaçador. Eu orgulhosamente reconheci essa sua expressão como a cara estou-prestes-a-gozar dele.

"Mais perto..." – ele suspirou.

Eu me aproximei até que fiquei praticamente pressionada contra o vidro, e minha mão subiu pela superfície lisa até ficar espalmada exatamente onde a mão dele se apoiava do outro lado do box.

Edward respirava como se estivesse correndo uma maratona, e todo seu corpo se movia enquanto ele tocava sua extensão.

"Tão linda... Bella, meu anjo..." – ele murmurou olhando fixo nos meus olhos, e então todo seu corpo ficou rígido num espasmo e eu olhei para baixo para ver o gozo saindo pela extremidade de seu membro e escorrendo pelo vidro. A água limpou tudo com muita rapidez, enquanto Edward se masturbava até a última gota.

Sua cabeça caiu como se fosse um grande peso sobre o vidro, enquanto sua mão ficou solta, completamente exausta. A minha mão também ficou mole, embora fosse apenas isso o que eu conseguisse mover.

Assisti com voracidade Edward recuperar o fôlego, desligar o chuveiro, e estender a mão para apanhar a toalha que estava pendurada sobre o vidro do box, tudo isso sem olhar para mim. Ele fez uma meia tentativa de se secar antes de enrolar a toalha em volta do quadril, e assim me impedindo de ter qualquer outro relance do seu traseiro.

Ele deu um passo para fora do chuveiro, e eu podia vê-lo me fitando através de minha visão periférica. Possivelmente, Edward estava se perguntando por que eu estava brincando de estátua viva. Eu não sabia nada mais ao certo, exceto que não tinha ficado assim excitada desde que ele havia me tocado dentro do seu Volvo, e que eu havia percebido seriamente que estava disposta a suportar qualquer tipo de tratamento ou negligência se isso significasse ganhar Edward na barganha.

Senti seus dedos pairarem sobre o meu ombro cautelosamente, e sobressaltei com o toque dele. Então, gemi mais uma vez, culpa total das imagens sórdidas que queimavam minhas retinas.

Edward suspirou fundo entre os dentes quando involuntariamente o som escapou da minha garganta, e rapidamente recuou sua mão.

"Eu providenciei o jatinho para decolagem às 7 horas em ponto." Ele resmungou, e adicionou com pressa, "mas, posso te ajudar, te aliviar. Te satisfazer, se você quiser que eu faça."

Eu adoraria negar o quão estremecida eu estava, mas seria a mentira mais deslavada da História, e eu estava super certa de que meu nariz cresceria, estilo Pinóquio.

Também adoraria aceitar a oferta de Edward, mas mesmo com minhas poucas horas de sono, eu havia conquistado uma nova perspectiva sobre a situação, e sabia que me arrependeria de deixar que algo acontecesse entre nós, acreditando no que eu atualmente sabia a respeito dele. Se Edward tinha certeza de que algo em sua cidade natal poderia absolvê-lo aos meus olhos, então eu ouviria ao que ele tinha a dizer primeiro.

E depois eu o atacaria como uma felina.

Suspirei fundo, apesar de que ainda não era capaz de encará-lo.

"Estou bem, obrigada. Mas, eu gostaria de passar na minha casa antes para pegar umas roupas... e tomar um banho."

Pelo seu gemido rouco, eu acho que Edward sabia exatamente o que eu estaria fazendo naquele banho.

- - -

**EPOV**

Felizmente, nenhuma das amigas de Bella estava em casa quando passamos no apartamento dela. Isso me permitiu fuçar o quarto de Bella sem qualquer pudor enquanto ela tomava banho e colocava roupas limpas, e aproveitei para fazer notas mentais do gosto dela em música e livros para futuras referências. Isso também significava que não havia ninguém por lá para me ver andando de um lado para o outro como um maníaco, por causa da suspeita de que Bella estaria se acariciando debaixo do chuveiro.

Eu não tinha planejado que Bella me pegasse no flagra mais cedo, só que fiquei tão desesperado para me tocar que sequer pensei em fechar as portas apropriadamente.

Era tudo minha culpa. Eu não deveria ter colocado Bella para dormir no meu quarto. Foi a parte doentia e desvirtuada da minha mente que não me permitiu deixar que ela dormisse em qualquer outro lugar, a mesma parte que a queria na _minha _cama, dormindo nos meus lençóis, mesmo que eu não pudesse estar ao seu lado. Uma cama é apenas uma cama, certo? Bem, aparentemente não, para o meu lado primitivo.

Eu fechei a porta do meu quarto, deixando-a lá dentro após lhe dizer aonde iríamos e depois fiquei completamente incapaz de sequer considerar tirar uma noite de sono, imerso demais na explicação que ela havia dado sobre seus ressentimentos com relação a mim. Imerso demais pelo modo sincero como ela havia dito _eu te odeio_, e em como, partindo do que ela pensava, estava certa em se sentir assim. Eu me senti culpado por não leva-la para casa, mas sabia que não permitiria que mais uma noite se passasse com a raiva dela crescendo a meu respeito.

Passei a noite toda no corredor do lado de fora do meu quarto, não fazendo nada exceto os arranjos necessários para nossa viagem até Forks, e pensando em círculos.

Por volta das quinze para cinco da manhã, ouvi Bella gemer. Quando dei por mim, eu já estava abrindo a porta do quarto silenciosamente e entrando no cômodo, antes mesmo que meu cérebro pudesse processar meus movimentos, e o que eu vi fez minha virilha se contorcer de forma angustiante.

Bella estava tendo um – pelo que dava para entender – sonho muito erótico, gemendo na cama, e arqueando a coluna deliciosamente. Eu me senti um intruso, ou como um _voyer_ assistindo, então rapidamente saí de lá.

Depois de uns bons dez minutos.

Bella me encontrar no meio de uma masturbação, saciando a mim mesmo até os meus pensamentos mais loquazes dela, deveria ter sido um daqueles pesadelos em que você acidentalmente vai para o colégio sem roupa. Ao invés, ver o quanto ela ficava excitada de _me observar_, e como me deixou louco por ela ver o quanto eu a desejava, acabou sendo um dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida.

Isso tudo me fez ainda mais determinado a esclarecer toda essa história em Forks.

Eu me desculpei profusamente com Bella por ter que trabalhar no avião, embora boa parte disso tenha sido apenas coordenar Emmett e Jasper. Ela tentou oferecer sua ajuda profissional para mim, até mesmo fazendo piadinha, dizendo que talvez eu não tivesse sido avisado previamente, mas que ela, na verdade, trabalhava como secretária. Eu recusei inflexivelmente qualquer ajuda dela, lhe dizendo para apenas sentar e aproveitar o champanhe que o comissário havia servido.

Nenhum de nós havia verbalmente admitido o que havia acontecido mais cedo, e também não mencionamos o que aconteceria mais tarde. Era como se toda nossa relação estivesse se equilibrando sobre a ponta de uma faca, e ambos sabíamos que a queda poderia acontecer para qualquer um dos dois lados.

Apesar de que – considerei pervertidamente – não acho que eu seria capaz de fisicamente me separar dela de um modo ou de outro.

Nós mal nos falamos quando comecei a viagem de uma hora de carro, do aeroporto até as propriedades da nossa família nos limites da cidade, exceto por quando eu, oh, muito casualmente coloquei um cd da _Motion City Soundtrack_. Bella fez um som de satisfação – que eu gravei nos meus pensamentos para arrancar dela novamente em breve – e mencionou de forma curta que essa era uma de suas bandas favoritas.

Eu sabia disso, é claro. Vi o disco, bem batido, ao lado do som dela no quarto. E eu nunca falei que jogaria limpo.

Quando chegamos na minha casa, a chuva tinha aumentado e havia uma cortina de água tão espessa que parecia madrugada, ao invés de três horas da tarde. A mansão branca e afastada parecia lugubremente linda contra o fundo de árvores e chuva, e eu esperava que Bella pudesse apreciar esses detalhes quando passássemos o estágio do nervosismo.

Eu me virei para ela assim que estacionei o carro na garagem, vendo milhares de dúvidas em seu olhar.

"Minha mãe está aqui." Afirmei inseguro.

As sobrancelhas dela se uniram numa expressão confusa enquanto ela brincava, como de hábito, com as mangas do seu vestido de malha cinza, que evidenciava cada curva do seu corpo.

"Ok... então, estamos aqui por quê?"

Eu suspirei fundo. "Como tenho certeza que você já sabe, a aposentadoria iminente do meu pai está se aproximando. Tanto ele quanto a minha mãe decidiram se mudar permanentemente de NY para nosso lar aqui. Meu pai normalmente passa a maior parte de seu tempo aqui agora, e Esme já havia se mudado anteriormente."

Eu podia ver as informações dando giros na cabeça dela enquanto Bella ponderava meu breve sumário da situação.

"Então, nós estamos aqui para falar com Esme?" – Bella esclareceu, parecendo não entender de que forma isso explicaria tudo.

"Correto. Eu já mandei uma mensagem para ela sobre o propósito de nossa visita, então, estamos sendo aguardados."

Bella me olhava como se eu tivesse todos os tipos possíveis de loucura, mas apenas assentiu e falou "Ceeerto", num tom afetado.

Eu abri a porta do carro para Bella, deixando nossas malas no bagageiro por ora, porque eu realmente queria resolver essa situação o quanto antes, outra observação que eu fiz questão de apontar para Esme, também.

Minha mãe nos aguardava na entrada, tão linda como sempre, e erguendo uma sobrancelha para mim. Não tinha como culpá-la. Eu _nunca _tinha trazido uma garota para casa, para Forks, e nunca havia me dado a tanto trabalho por alguém antes.

Soltei minha mão da de Bella, e dei um passo até Esme, abraçando-a muito apertado para lhe mostrar minha gratidão.

"Obrigada, mãe." Sussurrei no ouvido dela, baixo o suficiente para que Bella não ouvisse.

"Hmph." Esme, por outro lado, não tinha receios em falar alto o suficiente para que Bella escutasse mesmo que ainda estivesse em NY, imagine a dois passos de distancia. "Bem, vamos falar dos seus agradecimentos _depois _de eu me esclarecer com essa moça bonita aqui."

Quando me afastei de Esme, Bella já corava profusamente, tanto pela reprimenda nas palavras da minha mãe, tanto pelo elogio que acabara de ganhar.

"Anjo, essa é Esme; mãe, esta é Bella Swan." Eu gesticulei entre as duas enquanto minha adorável Bella estendia nervosamente sua mão. Esme revirou os olhos numa expressão tão familiar a uma das que eu normalmente faço que sorri, e em seguida, ela puxou Bella para um abraço.

Enquanto assisti minha mãe conhecer, abraçar e aprovar a mulher que eu amava, senti um aperto prazeroso no peito.

_Por Deus, eu estava virando um verdadeiro maricas._

"Bem," Esme falou numa voz animada, soltando do abraço de Bella, "vamos pendurar a roupa suja, então?"

Ela se afastou de Bella nos guiando até a cozinha. Bella e eu seguimos o caminho que minha mãe fazia, ou mais especificamente eu a seguia guiando Bella, que parecia estar incrivelmente confusa sobre o envolvimento de Esme nessa bagunça.

Quando chegamos à cozinha, Esme indiciou para que sentássemos em dois bancos à frente do balcão, enquanto ela se ocupava em nos servir café. Bella e eu nos sentamos lado a lado em movimentos tão sincronizados que minha mãe me deu outra encarada, erguendo novamente a sobrancelha.

"Então, Bella," Esme começou enquanto trabalhava no café, "por que você não me conta exatamente o que acha que meu Edward fez?"

"Mãe, não é culpa da Bella." Eu a censurei, porque se eu tivesse as informações que Bella tinha, eu teria concluído o pior, exatamente igual.

Bella ergueu a mão me silenciando enquanto observava minha mãe de um lado para o outro pela cozinha. Ela parecia estar ponderando algo muito seriamente e, não pela primeira vez, eu me vi morrendo para saber o que se passava pela cabeça dela.

"Tudo bem, Edward." Bella falou, sem olhar para mim. Ela então prosseguiu contando como Jéssica havia escutado uma parte da conversa entre meu pai e eu na quinta-feira e, para minha surpresa, contou também como havia encontrado a foto de Angela comigo na minha gaveta.

Eu me contorci internamente, imaginando como a mensagem no lado de trás da fotografia deve ter soado aos ouvidos dela.

Esme se apoiou do outro lado do bancada a nossa frente enquanto ouvia, até que sorriu compreensivamente para Bella.

"Eu posso ver como você acabou chegando a algumas suposições dessa forma. Eu espero, no entanto, que você não tenha torturado Edward demais por causa disso."

Eu corei – uma reação que possivelmente apenas minha mãe e essa garota ao meu lado conseguiam arrancar de mim. Não tinha como evitar, ainda mais lembrando particularmente do método que Bella escolheu para me torturar na noite passada.

Eu me virei um pouco sobre o banco para observar o rosto dela com mais liberdade, e Bella me respondeu com um olhar que só poderia ser descrito como provocativo. "Nada que ele não pudesse suportar", ela falou, piscando para minha mãe.

A mulher era atrevida!

Esme riu do meu desconforto. "Bom, eu acho que você vai querer recompensá-lo por isso depois que ouvir a verdade, querida."

"Por Deus, mãe." Eu murmurei, enquanto ela e Bella riam ainda mais. Era uma coisa quando eu e Bella conversávamos sobre sexo, eu só _realmente _não precisava minha mãe metida nessa equação.

A risada de Bella morreu primeiro, sua impaciência era evidente. Esme, percebendo isso também, tomou um longo fôlego e se virou para pegar a chaleira.

"Certo, querida, por favor, não me interrompa e ouça com atenção. Durante os últimos anos, meu marido e eu temos discutido muito sobre os horários que ele passa trabalhando. Eu achava que ele estava se cansando demais, sempre viajando a negócios, às vezes nem vinha para casa no final do dia. Meu pensamento era o seguinte: eu tinha três filhos maravilhosos que seriam perfeitamente capazes de lidar com um pouco mais de responsabilidade," neste ponto, Esme se virou para o café, fazendo esforço para manter um sorriso gentil no rosto, "para que talvez Carlisle pudesse se aposentar. Quando eu sugeri isso para ele..."

"Ele não quis parar de trabalhar?" Bella adivinhou, absorvendo as palavras de minha mãe, embora eu pudesse ver, com meu olhar obsessivamente fixo sobre seu rosto, que ela ainda não compreendia onde isso tudo estava indo.

"Exatamente," minha mãe concordou, virando-se para colocar duas xícaras enormes de café na nossa frente. Num movimento tão jovial e despreocupado que me fez sorrir, Esme subiu numa das banquetas para ficar de frente para nós. "Foi uma das piores brigas que tivemos. Nós dois falamos muitas coisas no calor do momento das quais nos arrependemos quase instantaneamente; a pior parte de tudo foi quando eu falei para ele ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Eu estava magoada e agi de forma estúpida, e Carlisle foi teimoso e orgulhoso... assim como seus filhos." Ela adicionou intencionalmente, para meu benefício.

O rosto de Bella estava se transformando numa imagem de lento despertar e compreensão enquanto a história parecia se fazer entender. Hesitante, eu estendi meu braço e coloquei minha mão sobre a de Bella, quase tonto de alívio quando ela virou sua mão para que pudéssemos entrelaçar nossos dedos, embora permanecesse olhando atentamente para Esme, e não para mim.

Esme observou nossas mãos unidas por um instante e eu ganhei _mais uma _sobrancelha erguida enquanto ela retomava sua fala.

"Carlisle e eu nos separamos, apesar de ambos termos ficado completamente devastados e ainda nos mantínhamos juntos em aparições públicas. Então, uma noite, numa festa de despedida de um dos membros do conselho da empresa, Carlisle bebeu demais, muito além da conta, assim como Angela, e eles cometeram o erro de dormir juntos."

Bella soltou um resfôlego de surpresa e olhou para Esme mortificada. "Eu sinto muito, muito."

"Bem, sim, e eles também sentem." Esme falou numa voz exageradamente solene, me fazendo ver como ela havia melhorado pelo modo como se apresentava para sua platéia. "Ambos concordaram na manhã seguinte que aquilo havia sido um erro, e Carlisle veio para mim naquele mesmo dia, explicando o que tinha acontecido. Eu não vou te dar os detalhes sórdidos de tudo que tivemos que passar para superar isso, agora, porque essa não é a questão. A questão é que Angela engravidou, e na minha insegurança, me recusei a deixar que Carlisle assumisse publicamente a criança. Carlisle sentia o mesmo, embora nós dois soubéssemos que Angela precisaria de algum apoio enquanto resolvíamos nossos problemas. Então, Carlisle buscou o auxílio de Edward, que, hmm, não reagiu muito bem."

"O que ela quer dizer é que eu arrebentei o nariz dele," esclareci de forma casual para Bella, que soltou um suspiro de choque. Definitivamente uma bela platéia. Ela tinha a reação certa para tudo. Eu teria que pensar em alguma outra história interessante para contar para Bella em breve.

Esme franziu o cenho para mim, em repreensão. "Sim, certo, então Carlisle sabia que Edward era mais próximo de Angela pelo fato de trabalharem juntos, e ele confiou na discrição do filho mais novo. Edward tem ajudado Angela com o bebê, fazendo os arranjos financeiros e no mais, ele simplesmente têm estado lá para os dois, até que eu e Carlisle estejamos prontos para lidar com isso. Edward, sendo o cavalheiro que é, não quis lhe contar tudo isso da própria boca, porque sabia que se trata de um assunto delicado para mim. Logo, é o motivo de você estar aqui."

Bella voltou seus olhos chocados para mim, e eu podia praticamente ver os bulbos de luz se acedendo sobre a cabeça dela enquanto as peças se encaixavam em sua mente.

"Então, Carlisle, quando ele estava falando com você na quinta-feira..." – ela tentou, mas deixou no ar o resto de sua frase.

Eu me apressei em finalizar o resto da conversa. "Carlisle desaprovou o fato de eu sair com você, porque ele temia que eu acabasse nessa mesma situação."

Eu não gostava nada de contar isso para Bella, ainda lembrando do modo como ela havia se referido a si mesma como uma "transa fácil". Eu sabia que teria que revelar meus sentimentos para ela o quanto antes para remediar a situação.

Além de que, claro, eu queria gritar isso do topo da porra de um prédio.

"E quando ele falou que parecia que eu estava com mais de uma mulher ao mesmo tempo, ele simplesmente quis dizer que eu poderia ser fotografado com Angela e meu... irmão, enquanto era visto na sua companhia." _Como se eu jamais pudesse querer outra mulher_.

Eu estava flexionando meus dedos forte demais, esperando que ela processasse todas as informações, então a contra-gosto, retraí minha mão da pele suave e quente de Bella.

"Você compreende agora?" – Minha mãe sorria abertamente para nós, também esperando.

"O homem que vai ser um grande papai..." Bella sussurrou, ainda numa voz de torpor. Eu sabia que ela estava citando a frase atrás da foto de Angela.

"Ela quis dizer que _algum dia_, eu vou ser um grande papai." _Com você, anjo,_ eu adicionei silenciosamente.

Tanto eu quanto Esme ficamos aguardando, prendendo o fôlego, por uma reação de Bella, qualquer que fosse. Quando ela finalmente reagiu, não foi do modo que esperei.

Foi ainda melhor, muito melhor.

Num segundo, ela estava sentada lá, chocada e embasbacada; no instante seguinte, Bella estava se jogando nos meus braços com tanta força que quase me derrubou do banquinho, passando de raspão pela xícara de café enquanto eu me equilibrava com ela nos meus braços.

"Oh, Edward, eu tenho tanto para te recompensar." Eu escutei sob meu ouvido, bem antes de sentir os lábios dela no meu pescoço.

Eu tinha a impressão de que esse seria o melhor final de semana _de todos_.

- - -


	19. Estrelas pornô

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 18: ESTRELAS PORNÔ**

**BPOV**

Eu era tão idiota.

Uma boba.

Uma estúpida.

Uma cabeça de amendoim, nas palavras de Emmett.

Eu havia passado meses acreditando que Edward era um homem fantástico e maravilhoso, que tratava bem todas as pessoas. Eu tinha _visto_ sua relação com Angela, constatado com meus próprios olhos, que era completamente platônico. Mas, como a menina boba e insegura que sou, no segundo que alguém me apresentou uma ninharia de informação negativa sobre ele, minhas dúvidas e ansiedades estragaram tudo.

Então, pior que isso ainda, passei o dia seguinte das supostas descobertas sobre Edward acusando-o de me usar e ser um conquistador. Na realidade, _eu _é que tinha começado com essa idéia de seduzi-lo e não o contrário. Me senti a maior hipócrita do universo. Pra completar, agi de forma horrível com ele por causa da minha combinação irônica de orgulho e insegurança, e ele aceitou tudo, deixando que eu o chamasse dos piores nomes, permitindo que eu o tratasse como um pária.

Sentada na bancada da cozinha dos Cullen, com Esme me encarando ansiosa, e Edward me olhando cheio de expectativas, eu não podia acreditar em como fui burra.

Olhei para Edward, para o modo como suas mãos estavam flexionadas, para a expressão arregalada e iluminada de seus olhos, como se estivesse inconscientemente esperando que eu não acreditasse nele, então, fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

Ataquei aquele filho da mãe todo gentil, sexy e gostoso!

Usei as mãos como apoio para me erguer, e enrolei minhas pernas em torno da cintura de Edward fazendo meu vestido subir de forma inadequada. As varas de aço que Edward chamava de braços me envolveram automaticamente para que não derrubássemos o café sobre a mesa, enquanto minhas mãos seguraram firme em torno do pescoço dele.

Escondi meu rosto na curva da nuca dele e sussurrei, "Oh, Edward, eu tenho tanto para te recompensar." Porque era a mais pura verdade.

Então, sem me conter mais, pressionei meus lábios abertos no pescoço dele.

"Bella..." Edward resmungou, me apertando mais forte com seu rosto enterrado entre os fios do meu cabelo. "Eu entendo; eu teria chegado a conclusões muito piores sob as... mesmas... circun... _caralho_... stâncias."

Enquanto ele falava, eu comecei a beijar freneticamente toda a garganta de Edward, sem me incomodar em controlar a língua ou os dentes. Quando ele terminou sua frase, eu me sentia sendo mais apertada contra o seu corpo, e uma pressão forte das suas mãos nas minhas coxas.

"Eh-hãm." Desta vez, gememos ao mesmo tempo, virando para ver Esme, que havia sido completamente esquecida por nós. Ela balançava as pernas, sentada no banquinho a nossa frente, olhando como se fôssemos um interessante programa de televisão.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para Edward enquanto ele me posicionava de volta na minha banqueta, mantendo minhas pernas sobre o colo dele e seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Sinto muito, mãe." Ele sorriu impenitente para Esme, o sorriso mais leve e contente que eu jamais havia visto em seu rosto. Era como se toda a angustia dos últimos dias tivesse sido esquecida por ele, embora não por mim. _Eu _ainda tinha que me rastejar muito, Edward querendo ou não.

"Claro que sente." Esme revirou os olhos e virou seu rosto divertido para mim. "Honestamente, eu o criei melhor do que isso, para ficar se atracando como um coelho em público, mas você parece fazer Edward esquecer sua boa formação."

Edward, que tinha tirado aquele momento para dar seu primeiro gole no café, engasgou alto. Ele também começou a corar violentamente, sem dúvida porque percebeu que o _único _lugar em que havíamos feito alguma coisa foi em locais públicos. O rosto ruborizado de Edward deveria ser fofo, mas tudo o que me vinha à cabeça no momento eram as bochechas vermelhas dele no chuveiro essa manhã enquanto ele se acariciava olhando para mim, invalidando a tal teoria da fofura.

O homem era pimenta pura.

"Você poderia não assustar Bella dez minutos depois de ela ter passado pela porta da frente, por favor?" – ele parecia genuinamente injuriado, o que me fez esconder um riso com a palma da mão. Esse era o Edward turrão, como Jasper o descreveu uma vez.

"Eu _sei_," falei descaradamente para Esme, na intenção de fazê-lo corar ainda mais, "sempre fico falando para ele arranjar um quarto, mas Edward insiste em mandar ver no banco da frente do Volvo dele."

Esme riu do que ela presumia ser uma brincadeira, mas Edward apertou minha mão num sinal de advertência enquanto soltou um riso seco.

"Depois dessa observação, acho que vou dar uma tour da casa para Bella antes que a surpresa chegue." Ele deu um tapinha leve na lateral do meu quadril para que eu me levantasse.

Já de pé, tanto Esme quanto eu encaramos Edward com expressões curiosas. Essa era claramente a primeira vez que Esme estava ouvindo qualquer coisa a respeito de uma surpresa chegando em breve, também.

"Surpresa?" Esme perguntou, "Para quem?"

Edward envolveu meu pescoço com um de seus braços, repousando a bochecha no topo da minha cabeça e estendeu seu braço livre sobre o balcão para apertar a mão de Esme. "Para as minhas duas garotas favoritas, é claro."

Nenhuma de nós conseguiu parar de rir da graça e charme que era esse homem, quando focava sua mente genial em algum propósito.

Edward deixou que eu abanasse para Esme, antes de praticamente me arrastar pra fora da cozinha. Nós passamos rapidamente pela porta da garagem e entramos em outro corredor branco. Aparentemente, eu não estava andando rápido o suficiente para Edward, porque ele abruptamente me pegou no colo, ao melhor estilo recém-casados, enquanto subíamos uma escada.

"Hm, o que aconteceu com a tour pela casa?" – perguntei sem fôlego, olhando para Edward.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e pressionou seus lábios num beijo delicado na ponta do meu nariz, enquanto seu rosto ainda brilhava de exultação.

"Estou providenciando um quarto – conforme você requisitou, amor." Edward sorriu maliciosamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

_Oh, Céus, me abana._

O quarto em questão era o da infância de Edward. Eu esperava – pelo que ele havia me contado sobre Esme ter redecorado tudo, fazendo a casa ficar mais aconchegante – que o quarto dele fosse como qualquer outro cômodo para hóspedes.

Ao invés disso, parecia o quarto típico de um garoto de 17 anos, perfeitamente preservado. Havia uma escrivaninha com papéis, livros e cds, um impressionante aparelho de som e uma TV de frente para a cama. Nada disso gritava particularmente "garoto de 17 anos", exceto pela colcha do Batman sobre a cama dele.

Quando Edward me posicionou gentilmente sobre sua cama, eu olhei para ele e numa voz completamente sem emoção, falei "ooh, _baby_. Seus lençóis estão me deixando com tesão."

Edward sorriu ainda mais - ainda mais porque ele não parava de sorrir desde que estávamos na cozinha - e me falou na voz mais sedutora possível, "olha... acontece que eu já tive uma boa quantidade de mulheres acordando nessa cama completamente incapazes de sentir as pernas, só para você saber."

É, eu já sabia disso, graças às descrições extraordinariamente gráficas dos irmãos de Edward, a respeito de seu histórico sexual. Eu também sabia que havia uma coleção de filmes adultos escondidos no fundo de uma das caixas de som do stereo.

_E eu queria ver essa coleção._

Quando voltei meus olhos para Edward, ele me fitava preocupado, provavelmente por causa da expressão nebulosa que devia estar no meu rosto enquanto eu pensava nele se masturbando no chuveiro.

"Você entende agora?" – ele me perguntou meio tenso. "Sobre Angela? Eu não estava te usando. Jamais faria isso, jamais poderia."

Eu joguei a cabeça para trás, sentindo a culpa me consumindo. Eu não podia acreditar que Edward não estava gritando comigo por ser uma _bitch _desconfiada com relação a ele. Mas, se ele ainda me queria, eu é que não iria afastá-lo.

"Desculpe por ter sido tão insensível com você, é só que..."

Deixei a frase no ar e Edward caiu de joelhos na minha frente, tomando minhas mãos entre as suas. Seu rosto estava tão sério que eu sabia que o que ele iria me dizer a seguir, seria extremamente importante. Importante, do tipo _Luke, eu sou seu pai._

"Eu compreendo." Edward começou num tom sóbrio. Ele respirou fundo e pareceu reconsiderar como ia falar o que tinha em mente. "É só que... você está tããão caidinha por mim, não está, meu anjinho?"

_Céus._

Edward eufórico precisava parar. Já.

"Edward," revirei meus olhos, "sua mãe vai ficar monitorando a gente por aqui?"

Ele já estava avançando para cima de mim, saindo de sua posição agachada, então fui forçada a me inclinar para trás, me apoiando nos cotovelos.

"Por que, porque você me quer?" – ele ainda estava brincando, ainda alegre, mas suas palavras me trouxeram à memória minha própria imagem, eu falando cruelmente que _não o queria _mais, e eu sabia que tinha que consertar isso.

E eu já podia calcular o jeito certo de recompensá-lo.

Agarrei o colarinho da camiseta preta de Edward com o punho firme e o puxei para baixo, sobre mim. Ele engasgou com meu movimento rápido, procurando se apoiar sobre a cama com um joelho ao lado do meu quadril, enquanto o pé da outra perna permanecia no chão.

"Me desculpe," eu sussurrei, um segundo antes dos lábios dele tocarem os meus.

Os olhos de Edward me fitavam com clemência, dispensando as desculpas. Suas mãos acomodaram meu rosto.

"Não foi nada. Valeu tudo a pena se eu ganhei você no final das contas."

Então, ele me beijou. Não foi nada parecido com nossos beijos anteriores. Edward tomou seu tempo, puxando meu lábio inferior entre os seus e sugando gentilmente. Sua boca estava aberta e ele começou a correr sua língua de um lado para o outro sobre o meu lábio. Seus dedos acariciavam meu rosto como se eu fosse de cristal. Era como se ele estivesse tentando me convencer da _certeza _dessa química entre nós, como se estivesse me dizendo que estava tudo bem em estar apaixonada por ele.

Fui eu a impaciente do momento, abrindo meus lábios para Edward e deixando que sua língua penetrasse minha boca. Eu suguei aquele veludo molhado avidamente, saboreando aquele meu novo vício. As mãos de Edward subiram para o meu cabelo em resposta, agarrando os fios entre seus dedos, inclinando minha cabeça para que sua língua tivesse mais espaço entre meus lábios. Ele pressionou sua língua com mais afinco contra a minha, movendo-a dentro da minha boca como se quisesse instalar residência permanente lá.

O corpo de Edward, que se apoiava sobre os cotovelos, subitamente estava pressionando meu corpo para baixo, eu sentia seu peito me esmagando e me deixando sem ar. Tentei empurrar meu corpo contra o dele, amando o modo como ele me cobria, gemendo a despeito de sua língua que não parava.

Quando nós dois paramos para respirar, Edward escondeu seu rosto no meu peito, respirando muito ofegante – embora ele mais parecesse estar suspirando o meu aroma natural do que realmente à procura de oxigênio.

Eu o ouvi murmurar um _perfeita _numa voz satisfeita contra a minha pele, mas eu sabia que ainda precisava fazer muito mais que isso para Edward e reprimir meu próprio descontentamento.

Eu tinha uma idéia perfeitamente _perversa_ para isso.

Comecei a passar a mão pelos cabelos bronze dele, massageando a nuca do jeito que ele gostava.

"Então," suspirei casualmente enquanto ele praticamente ronronava com meu carinho, "Emmett e Jazz e eu est..."

Edward ainda entorpecido ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos mais uma vez, para me encarar com uma expressão ofendida.

"Você está de brincadeira comigo?" – ele bufou numa voz de indignação absurda, enquanto me olhava. "Eu acabei de tirar minha lingua longa-que-nem-um-lagarto e muito _experimentada _da tua boca e você se ocupou pensando nos meus irmãos?!"

"Não," eu falei docemente, "eu estava pensando na coleção de filmes pornôs escondida nas suas caixas de som, que seus irmãos acabaram me contando um dia desses."

Uau. Terceiro rubor no rosto de Edward em apenas um dia. Isso devia ser alguma espécie de recorde. Eu o empurrei de cima de mim e fiquei de pé, enquanto Edward se arrastou por cima da cama e sentou, encostando-se nos travesseiros.

"Não é como se eu fosse um pervertido ou algo do tipo..." ele resmungou, me observando enquanto eu ia até o aparelho de som.

"Eu quero dizer, eu era adolescente a última vez que assisti esses vídeos..." – eu chequei a traseira da primeira caixa de som e não achei nada, então passei rapidamente para a outra.

"Além do mais, metade dessas coisas são do Emmett..." – eu achei um buraco nos fundos da segunda caixa de som e rapidamente puxei de lá várias capas de DVDs.

"Você _não _tem permissão para me julgar por filmes adultos de dez anos atrás!"

Eu me virei para aquele homem divino e irritado, sentado sobre aquele logo do Batman e sorri amavelmente para ele.

"Vamos assistir um filme desses. Agora."

- - -

**EPOV**

Em um minuto estávamos aos amassos na minha cama, eu estava tão incrivelmente feliz que eu podia até sambar ou algo assim, e no instante seguinte Bella estava muito casualmente mexendo no meu stereo, manuseando meus vídeos pornôs e dizendo que queria assistir um daqueles filmes. Eu podia sentir meu queixo caindo e meus olhos esbugalhados do espanto. Provavelmente, eu parecia um idiota, mas minha mente estava ocupada demais processando a perfeição que Bella era.

Ela parecia ter uma tara por me botar em saia justa em publico.

A vingança dela de quando pensou que eu era um cafajeste havia sido entrar no meu escritório dispensando o uso de calcinha.

E agora, ela estava parada aqui, me olhando com seus olhos angelicais, pedindo que eu assistisse filme pornô com ela.

_Céus_, eu me contorci internamente, _aposto que ela engole também._

Os olhos de Bella faiscavam em deleite, e eu percebi que minha situação interna aparentemente reagiu externamente no meu próprio corpo também. _Putamerda._

"É isso o que você quer, Edward? Quer assistir..." – ela olhou divertida para a capa do dvd que segurava nas mãos, "... a Jade aqui sendo fodidinha enquanto eu assisto às suas necessidades?"

_Você ia fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Levar as coisas devagar. Você ia fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Levar as coisas devagar. Você ia fazer..._

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta, _anjo._" Bella estava mexendo na minha TV, e interrompeu minhas resoluções mentais, colocando o disco na entrada do aparelho do dvd, e mandando sua pergunta em tom de ordem ao me olhar por sobre o ombro.

Eu sabia que a minha cabeça já estava na merda, mas o tom de voz de Bella imediatamente me fez imaginá-la manobrando um chicote numa mão vestida com botas foda-me de cano alto. O meu jeans já estava apertado dos nossos amassos dignos do prêmio de beijo do ano, mas agora o aperto chegava a ser angustiante. Os olhos de Bella estalaram-se para a saliência distinta na minha calça enquanto ela se virava da tv.

"Eu...ah," soltei um pigarro, mentalmente revirando os olhos; _e eu deveria ser a pessoa experiente aqui._ "Não quero que você faça nada que não se sinta confortável."

Pronto.

Isso soava como algo que se diz para a mulher que você quer que seja a mãe de seus futuros filhos.

Aparentemente, Bella não pensava assim. Ela sacudiu a cabeça enquanto se afastava da tv, com o controle remoto na mão. Então, penosamente lenta, ela começou a engatinhar pelo colchão até mim. Eu estava sentado com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, então eu tinha, dessa forma, uma vista fantástica daqueles seios que eu tinha apalpado rápido demais em outro momento.

"Admirando a vista?" – ela perguntou suavemente, dando pausa quando estava enfim pairando sobre as minhas pernas.

Eu sabia que estava olhando sem pudores, secando mesmo, mas o vão entre os seios dela no decote em v daquele vestido era hipnótico. E era tudo meu, porra. Os últimos dias ficaram para trás, ela me queria de novo – obviamente não tanto quanto eu a desejava, considerando os meses e meses que passei obcecado por Bella – e, ela tinha me beijado, com muito ímpeto. Era bem mais do que eu esperava depois que ela falou ontem à noite que me odiava.

"Sim, eu certamente estou." Em seguida, já que quanto mais bruto eu era, mais ela parecia gostar, acrescentei, "E quero chupar cada centímetro desses seios deliciosos." _E eu vou._

"Isso pode ser arranjado." Ela murmurou, observando minhas reações. Eu não desapontei, abrindo a boca, e deixando os olhos revirarem levemente. Tive que lamber os lábios para me impedir de babar. Bella estava me transformando numa porra de homem das cavernas.

"Bella, eu não penso que seria capaz de me parar se você me deixar fazer isso agora, amor." E eu duvidava muito que ela quisesse perder a virgindade nos meus lençóis do Batman enquanto minha mãe zanzava no andar de baixo da casa. Apesar de que ela não seria a primeira se esse fosse o caso.

Bella deu de ombros num tom indiferente, e em completo desprezo pelo que eu havia acabado de dizer, ela abaixou os braços, cruzando-os na frente, de forma que a mão direita segurava a barra esquerda do vestido e vice-versa. Então, num ritmo muito adequado para que eu entrasse em chamas, ela ergueu o vestido, passando-o pela cabeça e tirando-o completamente.

A roupa íntima dela consistia em um par de calcinha e sutiã transparentes, num tom de azul, e uma porra de cinta-liga combinando. Era como se ela tivesse sentado para bater um papo com meu inconsciente e planejado uma campanha para me deixar de bolas azuis ou algo do tipo. Não havia modo de Bella estar simplesmente escolhendo aleatoriamente minha cor favorita para vestir, com uma cinta-liga, como uma espécie de fantasia ganhando vida.

"_Foda-me..."_ – gemi sob o fôlego acelerado, com os olhos famintos grudados nas curvas delicadas do abdômen e nos côncavos esplêndidos dos seios dela. Era estranho o fato de eu já ter tido Bella completamente aberta e exposta para mim antes, mas jamais tinha visto seu peito completamente livre de roupas. E eu estava perdendo isso tudo.

Bella engatinhou sobre as minhas coxas, pouco abaixo da minha ereção, e colocou os dois braços atrás do seu corpo, me dando uma vista ainda _melhor _de seus seios.

"Agora, nós vamos fazer o seguinte, _Sr. Cullen_."

_Por favor, não me chame de Sr. Cullen enquanto você está montada em mim e tirando seu sutiã, eu não quero borrar minhas calças como um garoto de doze anos de idade. _Bella não ouviu minha súplica silenciosa, apesar de que provavelmente nem teria dado atenção mesmo que ouvisse, porque no instante seguinte ela já tinha terminado de desfazer o fecho traseiro de seu sutiã, que se juntou ao vestido numa pilha de roupa no chão.

Os seios dela. A porra fantástica que era os seios de Bella.

Os anjos no céu deveriam estar escrevendo sonetos sobre eles.

Aqueles relicários sinistros que perseguidores mantêm nos seus porões deveriam ser erguidos para os seios de Bella.

Uma bandeira deveria ser hasteada na lua para homenageá-los.

Eu fiquei olhando fixamente esfregando minhas pernas na tentativa de aliviar a compressão árdua dos meus jeans, enquanto todo meu ser se mantinha focado naqueles gloriosos mamilos rosados que ficaram eretos sob meu olhar atento.

"Você vai assistir esse DVD." Bella comandou numa voz rouca que me fez pulsar, "e como eu planejo estar um pouco... ocupada... você vai me falar exatamente o que está acontecendo – exceto que eu quero ouvir como se fosse _você _fazendo essas coisas _comigo_. Entendido?"

Eu assenti submisso, incapaz de formar palavras em meio à minha respiração entrecortada. _Se a Bella no controle era assim, eu fico contente de ser todo dela para ser mandado e desmandado à vontade._

Bella apertou play e serpenteou descendo pelo meu corpo, deixando suas coxas apoiadas nas canelas, e o rosto colado no meu zíper. Meu membro já se contorcia, e ela nem tinha me tocado ainda.

"Olhos na tela, Edward. E onde estão meus comentários do filme?" – ela perguntou, e eu prontamente virei meus olhos para a tv. Qualquer coisa para que ela não parasse – quaisquer fossem os planos de Bella.

"C-certo," eu tentei me concentrar nas imagens e sons a minha frente, e não no fato de que Bella estava passando suas mãos na parte de dentro das minhas coxas. "Jade está..."

Bella apertou meus músculos, me fazendo saltar levemente e cortando minhas palavras. Eu a encarei interrogativamente, o que foi um erro. Os seios dela estavam esmagados contra o colchão, a cabeça de Bella estava entre as minhas pernas, e seu cabelo completamente espalhado pelas costas.

"Não a Jade, Edward. _Bella,_ lembra?"

"Se você se redimindo comigo é desse jeito, então eu não quero nem imaginar como seria você me castigando." Não tive como não falar, porque me pedir para imaginar que eu estava fazendo aquelas coisas aparecendo na tv com ela ia me fazer gozar em aproximadamente vinte segundos.

"Eu posso parar, se você pref..."

Imediatamente voltei a olhar para a tela e comecei em tom uniforme, "estou te posicionando sobre a cama, você está de quatro, de costas para mim."

Bella começou a me massagear sobre os jeans, enquanto o ator dizia suas falas. Como eu não repeti as falas do personagem, ela parou de me tocar, fazendo meus quadris automaticamente saltarem contra o ar, pela falta do contato caloroso.

"Eu vou sulcar essa entradinha apertada por trás." Rapidamente repeti a fala, apesar de ser impossível manter o tom monótono do início. Ao invés, minha voz soava áspera, como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Como recompensa, Bella começou a abrir meu zíper.

"Ele es-, quer dizer, _eu estou_, passando minhas mãos pelo lado de dentro das suas coxas." Ergui meus quadris para Bella enquanto ela tentava puxar meus jeans para baixo. Eu não estava esperando que ela arrancasse as boxers também, então não tive como conter um gemido na próxima fala do ator quando senti o tecido se esfregando contra minha pele.

"Continue," Bella me lembrou, jogando meus jeans e as boxers na pilha de roupas.

"Você está encharcadinha de tão molhada para mim." Eu repeti mais uma vez, ouvindo minha voz falhar porque eu facilmente imaginava que era Bella e eu fazendo aquelas cenas.

Cometi o erro de olhar para baixo mais uma vez, apenas para sentir todo meu corpo estremecendo e arrepiando enquanto assisti Bella posicionando minha ereção entre seus seios. Ela segurava os seios com uma mão de cada lado, apertando-os um no outro enquanto aninhavam meu membro entre eles. Desta vez não precisei de incentivo para olhar de novo para a tela. Se continuasse vendo Bella fazer isso, eu passaria a vergonha de terminar a brincadeira prematuramente.

"Estou abrindo seus quadris, deixando-os o m-mais afastado p-possível." Bella começou a se mover para cima e para baixo, e a suavidade e calor de sua pele contra a minha era algo indescritível. Isso, combinado com meus comentários do filme, me deixava ainda mais louco. "Eu estou violentamente enfiando três dedos na sua entrada, empurrando-os para dentro e para fora, d-dizendo que te quero pronta para o meu membro enorme."

"Olhe para baixo." Bella ordenou, então. Eu fechei os olhos, me concentrando para não gozar no mesmo segundo em que os abrisse novamente, e olhei para Bella. "É dessa coisa grande e dura que você está falando, Edward?"

Os olhos expressivos de Bella me encaravam, os cabelos dela estavam jogados sobre um ombro e seus lábios ainda estavam molhados dos meus. Meu membro estava entre os seios dela, que deslizavam verticalmente, de forma que a extremidade da ereção ia desde a base de seus seios até tocar sob seu queixo. Eu já devia estar deixando escapar um pouco de sêmen, porque havia uma trilha úmida na pele de Bella. Senti um desejo primitivo, assustador e muito obscuro me consumir enquanto assistia aquela cena.

"Por favor, não pare." Eu soltei, porque era a coisa mais impressionante que eu já tinha testemunhado, especialmente quando minha ereção saltou, se contorcendo contra aqueles movimentos em resposta ao que eu estava vendo.

"Então, me responda," ela exigiu, certificando-se de que eu estava olhando quando abaixou a cabeça para pressionar a ponta da língua na fenda mínima que havia na cabeça do meu membro. Tinha uma pequena voz me encorajando e cantarolando baixinho na minha mente, _faça isso durar, faça isso se prolongar. _Mas, se Bella continuasse fazendo coisas assim, seria extremamente difícil.

"_Anjo_. Por favor, não pare. Era sim, o meu, todo duro, era para o meu que eu estava te preparando." _Porra, só de falar isso..._

''Ótimo." Ela aprovou, retomando seus movimentos verticais. "Continue assistindo."

Voltei meus olhos para a tv e comecei novamente, "eu entrei em você por trás, e estou te comendo muito forte. Minha mão está agarrando um pedaço do seu cabelo, e eu te puxo para trás a cada entrada para que eu possa ir mais fundo."

Bella diminuindo seu ritmo me fez olhar para ela de novo.

"Diz pra mim o quanto eu estou adorando te sentir dentro de mim e aí eu começo a chupar a cabeça," ela falou, olhando nos meus olhos e lambendo seus lábios arredondados.

Soltei um resfôlego de pura necessidade e comecei a estocar meus quadris para cima, para que eu pudesse me mover mais agilmente entre os seios dela. Bella _tinha _que parar de falar coisas assim, ou eu ia esquecer o jogo que nós estávamos fazendo e me jogar pra cima dela feito um animal.

Eu não podia, nem pela minha própria vida, tirar os olhos do que Bella estava fazendo comigo, então rapidamente criei meu próprio monólogo, o que foi ainda melhor, porque eu estava _realmente _imaginando Bella agora.

"Você está tentando gemer, mas estou te fodendo tão forte que tudo o que você consegue fazer é soltar uns gritinhos cada vez que eu me enterro aí dentro." Bella sorriu, aprovando minhas palavras pronunciadas tão rudemente. Em seguida, ela se abaixou para que a base do meu membro fosse estimulado pelos seios dela e seus lábios ficassem fixados na cabeça dele.

Eu já tive tantas mulheres me chupando e já havia imaginado a boca de Bella em mim centenas de vezes, mas nada, _nada,_ tinha me preparado para a realidade. A sensação era incrível; a sucção daqueles lábios, o modo como a língua se curvava em volta da cabeça, ocasionalmente pressionando a abertura, isso tudo mais a sensação dos seios dela, que ela continuava esfregando com as mãos agora que não tinha como se mover.

"Não pare," eu gemi, mas ela me deu uma encarada desafiadora que me lembrava que eu tinha que continuar a falar. Isso se provava ser mais difícil a cada segundo que passava, enquanto eu me sentia chegando mais perto do tão esperado alívio. "V-você tão... _caralho_... tão apertada que m-meu... está brilhando do seu... _não pare..._ líquido cada vez, _porra-porra,_ cada vez que ele sai dessa sua entrada apertada."

Bella pressionou sua língua achatada contra mim novamente, e subitamente eu não conseguia controlar mais. Senti as contorções aumentando, meu membro estremecia, os meus olhos se fecharam automaticamente, minha cabeça caiu para trás, e eu fazia do nome de Bella um cântico enquanto me libertava em espasmos líquidos dentro da boca dela.

E ela engoliu tudo, me sugando até que eu não tinha mais nada para dar para ela, e me lambeu até que eu estivesse completamente limpo e sem vestígios do gozo.

_Minha_.

Eu amoleci contra os travesseiros, exausto, estendendo os braços para puxar Bella para mim. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Ela era toda minha. Minha para sempre; porque eu não iria jamais deixa-la escapar, jamais deixaria outro homem ver a incrível criatura sexual que ela se tornava entre quatro paredes.

"É, bom, você é meu também." Ela falou para mim, com suas mãos calmas correndo pelo meu peito.

_Merda. _Eu tinha mesmo que trabalhar nessa coisa de manter meus pensamentos dentro da caixola e não em voz alta.

"É," Bella concordou, rindo contra meu pescoço, "precisa mesmo."

- - -


	20. Hábitos de dormir

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 19: HÁBITOS DE DORMIR**

**BPOV**

Depois de nossa escapada logo quando chegamos – me refiro mais especificamente ao Edward versão verborragia sacana e à Bella louca da espanhola – ficamos cansados demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse dormir. Edward acertou o despertador do seu blackberry para que nos acordasse pouco antes do jantar.

Para o bem dos bons costumes, ele fez o esforço de vestir novamente suas boxers, embora também tenha se esforçado para tirar a camiseta preta, me entregando a peça para que eu pudesse vesti-la.

Algo a ver com, e eu cito entre aspas: "marcar o território dele."

Eu sugeri que Edward urinasse ao redor de mim e resolvesse essa questão de uma vez por todas, mas ele respondeu que não faria isso naquele momento porque estava muito cansado, e que faria uma tentativa assim que acordasse da nossa soneca.

Eu não podia me apaixonar por caras normais, tímidos e tediosos, claro – eu _tinha _que me apaixonar pelo filho da mãe loquaz e espertinho.

Já era perto das seis da tarde agora, e eu estava analisando o jeito que Edward dormia de um modo que somente uma garota psicótica e perseguidora faria. O que eu tinha descoberto até então era encorajador.

Quando ele primeiro se encolheu sob as cobertas, há mais de duas horas atrás, Edward me puxou para seu corpo de forma que ficamos de conchinha, com todo meu corpo curvado no espaço entre o pescoço dele e quadris.

A cabeça dele estava tão fortemente enterrada no meu cabelo que eu me preocupei com a possibilidade de Edward ficar asfixiado, mas ele simplesmente riu meio sonolento e disse que seria minha culpa se isso acontecesse, por usar um shampoo de aroma de morangos, um cheiro fantástico.

Eu o chamei de Sr. Super-Olfato em resposta.

Um de seus braços circulava meu quadril, deixando a mão sob meu corpo enquanto a outra pressionava firmemente os meus seios. Eu chamei a atenção de Edward quando ele _inocentemente _me apalpou, e ele disse que estava apenas protegendo seus mais novos bens favoritos.

_Homens._

Acordei vinte minutos antes do alarme de Edward, e nossas posições estavam completamente diferentes. Eu estava com as costas bem esticadas sobre a cama e de pernas abertas. Edward havia conseguido, de alguma forma, desprezar três quartos da cama para se instalar em cima de mim.

Ele tinha descido um pouco sobre o colchão, revirando os lençóis ao nosso redor, de modo que sua cabeça repousava na pele exposta da minha barriga, onde a minha camiseta – bem, a dele – havia subido. Uma das mãos de Edward estava espalmada no vão entre os meus seios, próximo da pulsação do meu coração. A outra mão estava curvada debaixo da minha coxa esquerda, como se estivesse erguendo minha perna, que repousava sobre o ombro dele.

Isso era encorajador, certo? Mesmo no seu subconsciente, este homem ainda havia se certificado de estar sobre meu corpo, me deixando em volta dele como um papel de embrulho.

Assim que acordei, minhas mãos, que estavam acomodadas debaixo do travesseiro, desceram para brincar com os tufos bronze do cabelo de Edward. Eu curvava os fios mais longos em volta dos meus dedos, fazia cafuné no couro cabeludo e corria os dedos desde a testa, para alisar aquele trecho; depois fazia o caminho inverso, vindo da nuca, fazendo alguns trechos do cabelo dele ficar de pé.

Fiquei prestando atenção à respiração nivelada de Edward enquanto trabalhava minhas mãos em seus cabelos, deliciando-me com o fato de poder satisfazer minha fascinação de tocar aquele cabelo lindo e incomum sem ele saber. Edward provavelmente já achava que eu era meio louca de qualquer jeito.

Minutos antes do alarme disparar, eu ouvi meu celular vibrando bem baixinho no bolso do meu vestido. O mais furtivamente possível, tentei me desprender do aperto de Edward, mas quanto mais eu tentava, mais pesado ele parecia ficar sobre mim.

Finalmente, o celular parou de tocar, mas sabendo que ele teria que acordar em breve de qualquer forma, eu sussurrei, "Edward?"

"Sim, amor?" – ele respondeu imediatamente, sem qualquer traço de sonolência na voz. O cara-de-pau nem estava dormindo. Ele apenas ficou lá, deixando que eu massageasse seu cabelo, e me debatesse contra seu peso.

"Hora de levantar, seu fingido." Falei ofendida.

Edward levantou a cabeça para repousar o queixo sobre meu estômago enquanto sorria.

"Não é bem assim," ele discordou. "É só que eu sequer podia considerar a possibilidade de talvez pensar em te deixar saber que eu estava acordado com você me fazendo carinho desse jeito, muito menos colocar essa teoria em prática."

No tempo que levei para processar sua frase toda enrolada, ele aproveitou para começar a espalhar beijos muito molhadas sobre a minha barriga, com suas mãos massageando o lado de dentro das minhas coxas, _pouco_ abaixo do ponto de encontro fumegante entre elas.

"Unnn." Foi tudo o que consegui responder, e estou praticamente certa de que esse era o plano maligno de Edward.

O alarme disparou, e por alguma razão desconhecida, ele havia escolhido a música _Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo _do Bloodhound Gang para tocar. Então, enquanto Edward lambia minha pele, passando a língua ao redor do meu umbigo como se fosse um gato no potinho de leite, e corria suas mãos pelo lado de dentro das minhas coxas como uma camareira amaciando lençóis de um quarto de hotel, nós ficamos escutando aproximadamente quarenta insinuações diferentes de relações sexuais.

A língua dele subiu, erguendo mais um pedaço da minha camiseta com ela, e agora Edward lambia o vale entre os meus seios, sem dúvida alguma, sentindo as marteladas do meu coração contra o peito. Ele posicionou seu quadril sobre meu corpo, dando-lhe mais equilíbrio e dessa forma, eu podia sentir sua virilha forçando uma entrada inexistente sobre o meu abdômen.

Eu resmunguei quando ouvi o telefone tocando de novo, mas não consegui chegar a reunir forças para empurrar Edward de cima de mim. De algum jeito, ele conseguiu me fazer cócegas com a ponta de sua língua, e eu me contorci, automaticamente posicionando minhas mãos sobre seus ombros. Sem levantar a cabeça para me olhar, Edward avançava na direção do meu mamilo esquerdo, e agarrou as minhas duas mãos nas suas, entrelaçando nossos dedos e prendendo meus braços esticados acima da minha cabeça.

Acho que a idéia de empurrá-lo para atender o celular acabaria sendo inútil de qualquer forma. Eu não conseguia sequer reunir a motivação para me importar com isso, porque subitamente aquela língua saborosa que estava circulando um mamilo, passou bem por cima dele. Ele usou a ponta da língua para dar tapinhas sobre aquele pico enrijecido e eu curvei minhas costas na direção da boca de Edward. Ele gemeu enquanto sugava minha bela oferta, fazendo-me suspirar e ofegar com a sucção úmida e a vibração dos sons de sua garganta.

"Edward..." – suspirei, me debatendo sob o aperto das mãos dele, que permanecia naquele enlace com as minhas. Ele permitiu que eu tivesse uma das mãos solta, e usou sua própria mão livre para acariciar, puxar e massagear em movimentos circulares o outro mamilo esquecido; enquanto eu aproveitei minha mão livre para agarrar o cabelo dele, e correr minhas unhas entre os fios.

As pernas de Edward apertaram minha cintura em resposta àquele toque, e ele começou a empurrar minha barriga de novo, para sentir a fricção, já incrivelmente rígido a despeito dos seus dois orgasmos nas últimas oito horas.

Quando Edward estava prestes a transferir os serviços habilidosos de sua boca para o seio direito, ouvimos uma batida fraca na porta.

"Edward, querido?" – a voz divertida de Esme ecoou pelo quarto, soando como se ela soubesse exatamente o que interrompia naquele momento.

Edward resmungou contra a pele dos meus seios, o que eu realmente preferiria que ele não tivesse feito, porque era uma sensação muito gostosa, independente do quão não intencional havia sido.

"Senhoras e senhores, minha mãe, a empata-foda." Edward murmurou, relutantemente erguendo-se e ficando de joelhos sobre a cama, com meu corpo debaixo dele.

"Sim, mãe?" – Edward respondeu, com os olhos fixos na trilha úmida que brilhava sobre meus seios queimando em brasas no reflexo do olhar dele.

"Eu trouxe as malas de vocês que ficaram no carro; vou deixá-las aqui do lado de fora da porta. E eu recebi uma ligação sobre a surpresa para mim e para Bella – aparentemente o _entregador _não sabia que se tratava de um segredo e me falou que a surpresa estará chegando dentro de meia-hora."

"Imaginei." Ele revirou os olhos para o meu benefício, alternando as pernas de forma que agora ele estava ajoelhado sobre a cama ao meu lado, e não mais sobre mim. Mais alto, Edward falou, "obrigado, mãe. Vamos nos trocar e descemos antes que a surpresa chegue."

"Levem o tempo necessário, docinho." Esme replicou, "pelo menos não é o banco da frente do Volvo."

Eu rachei de rir enquanto ouvíamos os passos de Esme se afastando, mas quando Edward se inclinou sobre mim para mais uma vez estimular meus seios, me calei abruptamente.

"Isso é trapaça." Mostrei minha língua para ele como uma menina de cinco anos de idade.

"Obrigada pelo convite." E no próximo segundo Edward já fechava sua boca faminta sobre a minha língua e meus lábios.

Eu me deixei levar pela sensação da língua dele envelopando a minha por um minuto, mas quando o senti rolando automaticamente para cima do meu corpo, sem qualquer entusiasmo, me esquivei.

"O senhor é incorrigível." Provoquei Edward numa voz imponente, enquanto uma mão brincava com o cabelo dele – como ele já sabia o quanto eu gostava de fazer isso, por que não, então? "Temos que nos arrumar para que eu possa causar uma impressão aceitável em sua mãe."

Edward sorriu amorosamente enquanto me puxava para cima, colocando-nos sentados sobre o colchão.

"Isso tudo é porque você, madame, é irresistível." Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz, em mais um daqueles beijos doces, não sexuais, mas que faziam meu peito esquentar e estremecer. "E você causa uma ótima _impressão _em qualquer pessoa."

Ah. _É por isso_ que os filhos da mãe espertinhos são sempre melhores.

Depois que eu e Edward tomamos banho – separadamente, embora tenham sido feitas algumas piadas sobre o que aconteceu no chuveiro essa manhã – eu me vesti, num par de jeans claros skinny, uma batinha de seda cor de lavanda e um par de sapatilhas creme.

Edward saiu do banheiro, com o cabelo ainda úmido colando no pescoço, pingando sobre a gola da sua camiseta azul claro; ele deu uma olhada rápida na batinha leve que eu usava e gemeu.

"Querida, será que você pode usar um cardigan ou algo assim? Eu não acho que consigo me controlar com você sentada ao meu lado a noite toda vestida assim." Ele parecia uma criança tão birrenta que não tive outra alternativa exceto vestir meu cardigan branco.

"Melhor assim?" – eu perguntei, girando na frente de Edward.

Ele agarrou meu braço para me fazer parar de rodar e enfiou uma mão no bolso de trás da minha calça enquanto nos guiava pela porta. Os gestos possessivos, e o modo como ele havia dito _minha _depois da sessão pornô, estava começando a me fazer sentir entorpecida de desejo.

"Na verdade, não. Agora você parece ainda mais inocente, o que, de uma forma estranha, me faz ter uma vontade absurda de te violar loucamente." Edward admitiu sem graça, enquanto descíamos as escadas.

Eu estava revirando os olhos com tanta veemência que temi ficar permanentemente vesga. "É, bem, nesse caso, talvez eu compre um par de botas até o joelho e um chicote de montaria para macular minha imagem."

Enquanto caminhávamos na direção da cozinha, Edward apertou firme minha nádega através do bolso traseiro do jeans, puxando-me com força para a lateral de seu corpo para poder beijar perigosamente o ponto abaixo do meu ouvido.

"Anjo," ele sussurrou para mim, abrindo a porta da cozinha, "se você comprasse um chicote, _eu _é que estaria o manuseando."

Nota mental: comprar um chicote tipo-pra-ontem.

Eu estava distraída com meus devaneios quando percebi que a surpresa de Edward estava nos aguardando dentro da cozinha. O cômodo estava cheio de pessoas, e antes que a minha mente pudesse acompanhar a velocidade da minha boca, eu já perguntava semi-histérica, "que _porra _vocês estão fazendo aqui, pessoal?!"

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice estavam espalhados pela cozinha, sorrindo para mim alegremente. Emmett tinha um de seus braços gigantes em torno de Esme, esmagando a pobre mulher, enquanto Jasper servia vinho para todo mundo; Alice já estava vestida com um avental, removendo uma lasanha do forno como se fosse dona do pedaço e Rosalie colocava a mesa.

"Olha o linguajar, mocinha." Esme me repreendeu, e eu poderia ter pensando que ela falava sério, não fosse pelo olhar divertido em seu rosto.

Emmett riu debochado quando me afastei de Edward e ataquei Jasper, o mais próximo de mim, com um abraço.

"Por favor, mãe," Emmett disse, "como se você não tivesse praguejado feito um marujo caso o piloto não tivesse ligado pra cá avisando nosso horário de pouso."

Aparentemente, Edward não ficou contente com o tempo de duração do meu abraço com Jasper, porque ele limpou a garganta de forma nada casual, fazendo com que eu e Jazz simultaneamente déssemos uma bufada quando nos soltamos.

"É, Edward, até parece que eu vou jogar tua garota aqui em cima da mesa e me atracar nela na frente da minha mãe e namorada." Jasper bufou de novo.

"A língua, rapaz!" Esme retrucou para Jazz, muito mais seria do que havia feito comigo, enquanto eu e Alice trocávamos olhares confusos.

"Namorada?" – perguntei para ela.

"Garota dele?" Alice replicou. Eu tinha ligado para as duas antes de entrar no jatinho logo cedo e expliquei como estive completamente errada a respeito de Edward. Bastou apenas um olhar rápido, porém muito significativo entre nós três para que elas compreendessem que eu estava _inteiramente _errada sobre ele. O que acabou sendo bastante oportuno, já que desde o segundo que entramos na cozinha, Rose fuzilava Edward com o olhar, segurando firmemente numa faca de manteiga. E enquanto a maioria da população normal do mundo não faria estrago com uma faca de corte cego, Rosalie Hale eram outros quinhentos nessa questão.

Edward sorriu torto para mim enquanto recebia uma taça das mãos de Jasper. "Minha garota, gostei de como isso soa, anjo."

Eu o ignorei enquanto abraçava Emmett, que não soltou de Esme, então acabou saindo um embaraço anguloso de braços triplo. Eu podia sentir o aroma do vinho no hálito deles, e quando me virei para Edward, ele já estendia uma taça de tinto para mim.

"Aqui para você. Acho que temos que colocar a conversa em dia, amor." Ele me deu outro daqueles seus beijos carinhosos na ponta do nariz.

Esme suspirou alto demais e depois tampou sua boca quando Edward terminou de falar, enquanto Emmett e Jasper pareciam chocados, porém satisfeitos.

Sem fazer idéia do que estava acontecendo entre eles, sorri para Edward.

"Dedões para cima, então." Dei um selinho nele, me afastando quando ele tentou intensificar o beijo, porque, fala sério, a mãe dele estava ali a dois passos de distancia, nos olhando arregalada, enquanto os dois irmãos de Edward já faziam provocações comigo, muito-obrigada-igualmente.

Sentamo-nos para comer: Esme na cabeceira da mesa, Edward, eu e Jasper em um lado, e Rose, Em e Alice no outro lado. Os Cullen começaram o que era uma conversa calma e polida sobre o progresso dos negócios, enquanto nós três encarávamos Emmett arregaladas, bestas de ouvi-lo falando sobre as ramificações largamente propagadas da atual crise econômica mundial e o modo como o departamento dele estava combatendo o problema na empresa.

Durante toda a conversação, Edward ficava prestando atenção em mim de alguma forma, fosse para preencher minha taça quase vazia, ou para firmemente me servir alguns vegetais quando eu coloquei apenas lasanha no prato, ou fosse para passar sua mão na minha nuca, massageando minha pele gentilmente.

Entretanto, eu acho que os Cullen não estavam preparados para a presença minha, de Alice e Rosalie num jantar de família. Nós deixamos que eles dessem inicio ao papo, falando de negócios pelos primeiros dez minutos, até que Alice guiou o assunto da mesa para outras direções com sua habilidade de mestre. Então, apesar de não conseguir nem pela minha própria vida entender como, nós fizemos a proeza de entrar numa discussão sobre a Rose de _Titanic _e se ela poderia ter ou não dividido aquela porta flutuando na água, depois do navio afundar, com Jack. Nós ficamos tentando falar uma mais alto do que a outra, reiterando os mesmos argumentos que já havíamos apontados centenas de vezes antes, cada vez que o tópico surgia.

Os Cullen ficavam olhando nós três, de uma para a outra – Alice estava de pé, embora fosse tão pequena que isso mal fazia diferença, eu estava agarrando a manga da camiseta de Edward por pura irritação, e Rose sacudia o punho fechado sobre a mesa – enquanto gritávamos umas com as outras. Em seguida, para meu completo choque, Edward subitamente entrou no debate, _contra mim_ ainda por cima, falando tão alto quanto nós e enfatizando seus argumentos sacudindo um dedo no ar e enquanto apertava meu ombro.

Depois de Edward, não demorou muito para que Emmett, Jasper e Esme começassem a falar também, então éramos sete loucos aos berros uns com os outros, e ninguém conseguia ouvir exatamente o que era falado; foi somente quando já estávamos lá sentados há horas que percebemos que todos, com exceção de Rose – que optou por não tomar vinho com sua refeição – estávamos bêbados.

"Certo!" A voz de Esme tilintou mais alto que a do resto, interrompendo o falatório. "Eu vou para a cama!"

Houve uma erupção imediata de queixas nada eloqüentes, mas ela só abanou as mãos para nós enquanto se levantava da cadeira. "Deixem as louças, Roberta dá conta disso amanhã de manhã."

Esme parou já na porta e virou-se abruptamente, indo direto até Emmett, e por nenhuma razão evidente, o estapeou na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Porra, mãe! Para que foi isso?!" Emmett esfregava a nuca com a mão que não estava entrelaçada na de Rose, e encarou sua mãe com uma expressão muito irada.

Com a dignidade que somente uma pessoa bêbada conseguia manter, Esme falou antes de se retirar, "Por _qualquer _que seja a encrenca em que você vai se enfiar antes de ir pra cama hoje. Eu conheço bem meu eleitorado."

Todos nós rimos histericamente, exceto Edward, que aparentemente era o tipo de bêbado _muito _amigável, e estava ocupado no momento lambendo, sugando e ocasionalmente mordendo a pele do meu pescoço e colo, enquanto ronronava de puro contentamento. Ele tinha tirado meu cardigan logo no início da janta, e se satisfez em beijar suavemente meu pescoço entre um minuto e outro, até que o vinho foi deixando-o meio zonzo, e então ele havia esquecido completamente de se envolver na conversa com o resto das pessoas à mesa e focou sua total atenção na minha pele.

"Bem," Emmett sorria maliciosamente para todos nós enquanto Jasper servia despreocupadamente _outra _rodada de vinho. "Eu odiaria desapontar minha adorada mamãe."

Agora, eu já me sentia zonza da bebida também e estufava meu peito muito intencionalmente, esperando Edward descer um pouco mais seu foco em mim.

"Boa menina," ele resmungou contra minha pele, antes de voltar a trabalhar sobre a curva dos meus seios, na linha do decote da blusa. Uma de suas mãos desenhava círculos na minha coxa e a outra agarrava meu cabelo para que não interferisse nos seus movimentos.

"O que você tem em mente, meu amigo símio?" – Alice perguntou para Em, praticamente pulando no colo de Jazz – embora eu não conseguisse me recordar de quando exatamente ela foi parar ali – toda animada e excitada com a idéia de se meter em um pouco de encrenca.

"Port Angeles." Emmett falou dramaticamente, como se isso esclarecesse tudo para nós.

Jasper bateu os cotocos do dedo com Em, o que era tudo o que ele conseguir no que dizia respeito a aprovação fraternal, porque eu acho que nem um incêndio queimando a mesa de jantar poderia afastar Edward do meu peito nesse momento.

"Port o quê?" – Rose perguntou, fitando Em com um olhar resistentemente carinhoso, o que eu jamais imaginaria que Rose daria para _qualquer _homem, muito menos alguém que uma vez ela descreveu como sendo um playboy riquinho querendo levá-la para cama.

"Port Angeles," Jasper respondeu, derrubando vinho por tudo enquanto redistribuía a bebida nas taças de todos. "É praticamente a uma hora daqui e é uma cidade maior, então tem algumas boates medianas, decentes, e alguns bares lá para os turistas."

Rose, Alice e eu nos olhamos na mesma hora; então, eu e Alice pousamos nossas taças pela metade sobre a mesa e nós três gritamos em uníssono, "À CAÇA DE BOATES!"

Aparentemente o objeto da afeição de Edward gritando feito uma maluca foi o suficiente para fazê-lo olhar para cima. Ele afastou sua cabeça do meu colo, piscando como uma coruja para todos nós como se tivesse acabado de perceber nossa existência e presença ali. Pelo jeito, ele pensou que estava a sós com os meus seios, dos quais eu estava quase certa de que ele gostava mais do que mim no momento. O incidente do video pornô iria evidentemente ficar incrustado no cérebro dele por um bom tempo.

Os lábios de Edward estavam molhados, seu cabelo estava achatado na testa, no ponto onde ele havia pressionado contra o meu corpo, seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados, e eu realmente queria muito estar numa boate escura, esfumaçada e suada com meu corpo grudado nele agora.

"Caça-o-quê?" Edward perguntou, com os olhos já desviando novamente para o meu peito como se fosse atraído por um campo magnético.

"Uma caçada de boates, Amendoim." Rose falou. Eu dividi um sorriso afável e íntimo com Emmett por Rose ter escolhido o apelido favorito que ele usava para mim. "É quando você vai fazendo um arrastão por todas as boates das proximidades até encontrar uma bacana pra ficar."

Emmett urrou e Jasper remexeu seu vinho pelo entusiasmo, mas Edward não parecia convencido ainda. Na verdade, ele parecia que não queria nada além de passar o resto da noite enterrado entre os meus seios. Eu não tinha objeção nenhuma com relação a isso, exceto por querer fazer uma dancinha sacana com aquele traseiro gostoso, então sussurrei no ouvido de Edward, "e, então, eu posso passar a noite toda me esfregando pelo seu corpo."

Um sorriso torto, diabolicamente sensual iluminou o rosto dele, e no instante seguinte Edward já estava praticamente tão saltitante quanto Alice.

"Quando saímos?" – ele perguntou, olhando entre Rose e Emmett à nossa frente como se eles fossem seus pais lhe dizendo que íamos a Disneylândia. Eu decidi ali naquele momento, que precisávamos manter Edward permanentemente bêbado, porque era simplesmente hilário.

"Você é incorrigível." Eu o lembrei, enquanto todo mundo ria de seu entusiasmo atípico.

Edward virou-se com seu sorriso divertido para mim.

"Só porque você é putaqueopariu assim irresistível, lembra?"

- - -

**N/T:** _Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo_ é uma referência ao código internacional de comunicação verbal - fono-alfabeto - utilizado pelo setor da **aviação**. Exemplo: A = alfa / B = bravo. Logo, o título da música não passa de uma releitura da palavra "fuck" através desse código: **F**oxtrot **U**niform **C**harlie **K**ilo.


	21. Monstro de olhos verdes

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 20: MONSTRO DE OLHOS VERDES**

**BPOV**

Depois de todos termos concordado em sair à CBF'09 – Caça de Boates em Forks 2009, como Emmett batizou a noite – as meninas e eu nos trocamos, fazendo a produção mais _foda _possível. Eu não tinha trazido comigo nenhuma roupa apropriada para uma noite na balada quando arrumei minhas coisas para vir à Forks, mas Alice, que gosta de pensar que sabe de tudo, tinha trazido um vestido para mim em um das _três _malas que ela trouxe consigo para passar uma única noite em Washington.

Meu vestido era um míni prata, Carolina Herrera, sem alças, que me fazia parecer vestida num guardanapo. Quando descemos as escadas, os rapazes estavam acomodados um em cada sofá da sala de estar, se servindo de doses de alguma Vodka russa meio obscura, muito cara, acompanha por colheradas de pasta de amendoim. Pelo que pudemos decifrar da explicação confusa deles, essa era uma das várias combinações estranhas de bebida que tinham aprendido na faculdade – _achamos _que foi isso, porque quando Alice perguntou qual era a moral da pasta de amendoim antes de subirmos para nos arrumar, os três começaram a falar alto, super animados, abanando suas colheres de braços erguidos, falando um por cima da voz do outro.

Edward havia literalmente engasgado na sua colher quando me viu arrumada, e imediatamente tropeçou sobre os próprios pés. "Oh, Céus," ele resmungou enquanto me acolhia em seus braços trôpegos, "eu amo..." ele abafou a última palavra no meu cabelo, que estava recém-produzido naquele visual _acabei-de-ser-comida._

"Você ama o quê?" – perguntei confusa, pelo modo como as mãos dele massageavam meus ombros tão destramente.

"Como você está. Eu, ah, _realmente _amo como você está vestida."

Rosalie foi dirigindo o Jeep de Emmett até Port Angeles, aos gritos por quase todo o trajeto. Ela ficava xingando Em por passar a mão na coxa dela. E ficou reclamando de Alice e Jasper por cantarem músicas do Radiohead alto demais no banco do meio. _E _gritando com Edward, no banco de trás, por ficar com a cabeça enterrada, mais uma vez, entre os meus seios. Eu teria falado para Rosalie que ela estava sendo injusta, mas àquela altura Edward já tinha começado a ficar um poucoexpressivo _sonoramente_ em suas exclamações de prazer. Ela realmente não gostou dos gemidos de Edward ou dos suspiros dele em agradecimento tanto quanto eu, então até que a bronca foi compreensível.

Os irmãos Cullen eram aparentemente bem conhecidos na área, o que fazia sentido já que eu duvidava que houvesse muitos milionários em cidades pequenas e chuvosas como Forks ou Port Angeles. Passamos por dois bares e um club antes de nos decidirmos pelo que os rapazes consideravam ser seu _playground _de infância, a boate Alumbra. Era exatamente o que eu tinha visualizado quando imaginei eu e Edward dançando colados. Escuro, cheio de pessoas, máquinas de fumaça, com a música tão alta que dava para sentir pulsando nos ossos, e uma área VIP cheia de sofás onde todos nós podíamos sentar próximos.

Com nosso grupo espalhado em casais pelos diversos pufs, Edward em cima de mim, todos nós tomando até os pés da mesa, deveria ter sido uma noite perfeita.

Mas, não foi. No momento, eu estava mortalmente enfurecida.

Eu era a pessoa para quem você olha antes de sair correndo na direção oposta, gritando, gaguejando incoerentemente e se mijando todo.

Eu era a pessoa para quem se liga para combater o Hulk numa batalha letal. Eu acabaria com a raça daquele filho da mãe verde agora mesmo.

E o objeto da minha fúria estava completamente negligente a tudo isso.

Ele estava sentado lá, sorrindo serenamente como se jamais tivesse sido tão feliz em toda sua vida. Claro, eu só podia presumir que Edward estava sorrindo, já que ele permanecia aninhado entre as minhas pernas, com a cabeça contra o meu peito, as costas pressionando minhas coxas, tornando-me incapaz de ver sua expressão.

No minuto em que entramos na Alumbra uma velha conhecida da família Cullen abordou nosso grupo, primorosamente se atracando em Edward. O braço dele permaneceu ao redor do meu pescoço todo o tempo, mas ele teve que descortesmente me soltar para que não tombasse para trás.

"Hm. Olá?" ele perguntou num tom incerto para a mulher, já que não tinha visto seu rosto antes que ela executasse o pulo, impulsionado por um salto quinze. Meus olhos automaticamente se estreitaram, assim como os de Rose e Alice, por pura lealdade.

"Eddie!" – ela gritou, enquanto ele recuava tentando se libertar daquelas garras, odiando o apelido recebido. "Vamos pegar um cantinho na área VIP e botar o papo em dia, sou eu, Tanya!"

Tanya. A mesma Tanya descrita para mim por Emmett e Jasper quando me contaram sobre as preferências sexuais de Edward na área VIP de um outro clube noturno. A Tanya para quem Edward havia perdido a virgindade no alto de seus tenros quatorze anos. Aparentemente, eles haviam decidido escapar de uma excursão escolar a um museu de história local para fornicar no quarto dele.

Provavelmente nos lençóis do Batman.

Eu a odiei logo de início apenas por isso, sem mencionar o fato de que ela era absurdamente sexy. Tanya, ainda por cima, ignorou a presença de todos nós enquanto focava suas habilidades predatórias em Edward, exceto por um momento, para me dar uma encarada quando fui apresentada a ela, como "meu anjo, Bella".

Sentamos nos sofás brancos e baixos da área VIP e Edward deslizou suavemente até ficar no meio das pernas, usando suas mãos para puxar os meus braços insistentemente, até que cedi e me enrolei em torno do corpo dele. Não apresentei muita resistência, e mesmo que tivesse, o modo como ele suspirou contente e murmurou um "perfeito" ao sentir meu abraço, teria feito valer a pena.

Durante as primeiras rodadas de bebida, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice todos tentaram em vão fazer Tanya parar de babar em cima de Edward, mas ela continuou tagarelando e arrastando-o por velhas recordações, enquanto casualmente se aproximava, estendendo a mão para tocar o braço ou o peito dele. Descobri um novo patamar de ódio que jamais havia sentido antes.

A porra daquela vaca era um perfeito Capitão Hook para o meu Peter Pan.

O xerife de Nottingham para o meu Robin Hood.

O Megatron para o meu Optimus Prime.

Edward continuamente tentava conduzir a conversa para um tópico que pudesse me incluir no papo, sempre se virando à minha frente, para me olhar e sorrir, ou esfregar sua nuca contra mim, ou colar seus lábios num beijo íntimo nas dobradiças dos meus dedos enquanto ouvia o falatório de Tanya.

Mas, Tanya sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela desenterrava histórias do tipo "oh, e lembra aquela vez no banco de trás do seu carro no aniversário de dezesseis anos de Tyler..." – e Edward, em seu estado embriagado, fácil de se distrair e deixar levar, acabava se envolvendo na conversa, fazendo com que eu me sentisse a própria vela para os dois, enquanto Tanya sorria maliciosamente para mim.

Eu poderia ter lidado bem com a situação, mas quando ela estendeu o braço para passar os dedos pelo cabelo de Edward – dizendo "olha como está ondulado, você fica tão sexy!" – eu virei uma bomba nuclear.

O. Cabelo. Era. _Meu_.

Vaca.

Então, sabiamente inebriada, tirei da manga o plano recomendado universalmente para monopolizar a atenção do seu namorado numa boate. Fitei Alice e Rose, com a determinação facilmente transbordando dos meus olhos, e elas me indicaram sua aprovação do plano enquanto encaravam desgostosas as investidas de Tanya.

Mas, quando tentei implementar subsequentemente o mencionado plano, me espremendo para sair de debaixo de Edward, ele abruptamente parou de falar, contraindo os músculos do corpo e se tornando um peso morto sobre mim.

"Você está bem, querida? Aonde vai?" – ele perguntou, me fitando preocupado, porém seus olhos continuavam entorpecidos.

Eu teria usado a desculpa de ir pegar um drinque, mas nós tínhamos um garçom exclusivo, então isso estava fora de questão. Eu não queria mencionar a necessidade de usar o toalete na frente de uma sofisticada Tanya, e felizmente Rose me salvou.

"Nós, garotas, vamos dançar," ela se levantou, estendendo suas mãos para mim e Alice, dando uma encarada em Tanya que dizia _por favor, queridinha, estamos de olhos bem abertos pra cima de você_. Tanya olhava para ela sem expressão, como quem não entendia em absoluto o que estava acontecendo, em resposta.

Edward franziu a testa, relutando para permanecer em sua posição, sentado contra mim. Jasper e Emmett observavam Rose, Tanya, Edward e eu com total atenção, enquanto Alice rapidamente dava sua mão para Rose.

"Então, eu vou..." ele começou, mas Tanya se aproximou mais uma vez para colocar um dedo sobre os lábios de Edward. _Os meus lábios_.

"Eddie, eu não te vejo desde o colegial!" ela fez biquinho. "Deixe as garotas dançarem e converse _comigo_!"

Antes que Edward pudesse abrir a boca para responder, Rose já havia espertamente me puxado para cima. Na verdade, ela deve ter usado um bocado de força, considerando que Edward continuava me segurando firme.

"Vê, ela não se importa." Tanya resmungou para ele, no instante em que fiquei de pé.

Enojada, puta-da-cara, e incapaz de continuar de espectadora daquele show, deixei Rose me guiar e descemos as escadas para a área principal da boate antes que Edward sequer tentasse falar alguma coisa. Fomos engolidas pela multidão assim que chegamos ao último degrau, e em seguida fui puxada para o corredor do lado de fora dos banheiros, onde despejamos toda nossa indignação em voz alta.

"Ela TOCOU com a porra da mão o cabelo dele!"

"Se qualquer um flertasse com Emmett desse jeito na minha frente, eu esfolava a bruaca azeda na mesma hora!"

"Vocês _viram _o corte do vestido dela? Tipo, fora-de-estação-beibê!?"

Passamos alguns minutos colocando para fora todo nosso descontentamento com relação à Tanya e em seguida eu expus meu plano para as meninas, contente pela aprovação imediata delas.

Eu fui me acotovelando entre as pessoas para chegar até o bar, sozinha, deixando Rose e Alice para trás, já que elas realmente queriam usar o banheiro, e fui escaneando a área até achar um candidato adequado. Havia um homem atraente, alto, que pousava um copo vazio sobre o balcão, na ponta do bar; ele corria seus olhos pela multidão com confiança. Aliás, ele parecia ser um homem confiante demais para se tornar um problema. Perfeito.

Dirigi-me até ele, olhando para trás e percebendo que eu era baixa demais para enxergar a área VIP; porém esse não seria o caso para o rapaz alto do bar. Aproximei-me sorrateiramente do cara e coloquei a palma da minha mão no peito dele, para chamar sua atenção.

"Oiiiê. Dê uma olhada à esquerda das pessoas dançando, na área VIP. Vê aquele rapaz encostado no sofá lá em cima, conversando com uma guria de cabelo vermelho?" – totalmente pintado, embora eu não ache que esse homem gostoso à minha frente fosse se importar com esse tipo de informação.

Ele ergueu o olhar, absorvendo a visão de Tanya toda fodamente gloriosa, e voltou seus olhos para mim, dando aquela checada PB (peito/bunda) muito minuciosa.

"Você é muito mais gostosa que ela," ele falou diplomaticamente, provavelmente porque Tanya estava lá em cima distante entre os VIPs, e eu estava aqui embaixo, na frente dele com a mão no seu peito. "E seu namorado é um idiota."

A pior parte disso tudo? Eu nem sequer sabia se Edward _queria _ser classificado como meu namorado, enquanto ele estava ocupado demais colocando o papo em dia com a garota que havia tirado sua virgindade.

O cara alto do bar enxergou totalmente a situação e a que pé a coisa andava, porque ele me pegou prontamente pela cintura e deu aquela sussurrada-de-boate no meu ouvido, "quer fazer ciúmes nele?"

"Você lê mentes!" Gritei para o rapaz, pegando na sua mão para nos guiar até a pista de dança. Uma música perfeita para dançar-com-um-estranho-enquanto-faço-meu-namorado-ficar-com-ciúmes estava tocando enquanto eu conduzia o rapaz até um ponto estratégico, de onde quem estivesse na área VIP poderia nos enxergar com perfeição.

_I got two pale hands up against the window pane  
I'm shaking with the heat of my need again_

O estranho-alto me puxou contra o seu corpo, e ficamos de peitos colados um no outro. Ele deslizou uma perna no meio das minhas e usou as duas mãos no meu quadril para se manter grudado em mim, o mais perto possível, deixando nossas pernas num roça-coxa. Em seguida, ele começou a nos embalar na batida da música.

_It starts in my feet, reverbs up to my brain  
There's nothing I can do to revert the gain  
I'm looking down to the street below_

O cara escondeu seu rosto no meu pescoço e eu estimei que levaria meio-minuto para Edward aparecer. Para acelerar as coisas, porque o único homem com quem eu queria estar dançando era Edward, eu me erguei e envolvi meus braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz, para que eu pudesse chegar mais junto no bonitão também. Normalmente, eu jamais seria tão direta com um desconhecido qualquer, mas o álcool combinado com o ciúmes explosivo, e a necessidade esquisita e biológica de marcar meu território só serviam de combustível para a fogueira. Ou mais importante ainda: o desejo de ser marcada como território _de _Edward.

_Standing by the stereo I'm feeling so alone  
My back against a speaker and I'm moving on my own  
Surrounded by so many and they're staring at my face  
They're picking up my problem _

_I'm totally addicted to bass_

Agora, eu estava começando a ficar irritada. Onde diabos estava Edward? A música que tocava estava chegando ao fim, e eu ainda não tinha nem vista dele.

Foi aí que senti outro par de braços envolverem minha cintura por trás, puxando-me contra o peito dele e simultaneamente criando uma barreira entre eu e meu parceiro de dança.

Finalmente.

"Eu acho que já chega disso, você não acha?" – ouvi sua voz aveludada no meu ouvido, enquanto suas mãos se moviam habilmente pelos meus quadris, facilmente deixando o cara alto de lado.

"Claro." O desconhecido me deu uma piscada muito provocativa enquanto se afastava. Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo aquele teatro para Edward ver, "obrigada pela dança, ah – animada, baby."

"_Dança animada_?" – Edward murmurou, soando lívido.

Eu tentei me virar para tentar beija-lo, ou perguntar onde estava o _docinho_ da Tanya, mas os braços dele se apertaram em volta de mim, e desta vez não tinha Rosalie por perto para me resgatar.

"Bem, agora eu vou dançar animadamente com você..." falei numa voz leve, empinando meu traseiro contra a virilha de Edward num movimento patenteado por Rosalie. "A não ser que precise voltar para papear com a Tanya..."

"Eu teria vindo com você se tivesse apenas esperado um pouco." Edward falou, bufando ironicamente antes de começar a nos embalar num ritmo lento, seguindo uma música sensual que tocava agora. Talvez ele tivesse vindo comigo mesmo, mas como é que eu _poderia _pensar claramente quando uma mulher que já transou com ele – e eu não – estava se jogando pra cima dele daquela forma?

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick_

As mãos de Edward deslizavam pelo meu corpo todo sem realmente tocar qualquer ponto que eu particularmente gostaria. Os dedos dele ficavam passeando de leve pela lateral dos meus seios, mal roçaram pelas minhas coxas, e em seguida empurravam meu pescoço para o lado para que ele pudesse começar a beijar minha jugular como havia feito durante a janta.

_Your every touch excites me  
And damnit I aint too proud to beg  
And even when you're not around me  
The tingling just won't go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer _

Eu comecei a mexer meus quadris da direita para a esquerda enquanto Edward rebolava o seu para frente, num movimento contínuo, contra o centro do meu traseiro. Edward já estava com uma ereção tão pronta que ambos estremecemos quando ele se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido reverentemente o meu nome.

_It feels so good I'm going crazy  
My eyes roll back inside my head  
Explore my inner warmth's of pleasure  
And hold on tight _

A parede de corpos ao nosso redor parecia nos enclausurar em nosso próprio mundo, mas ainda havia aquele fator risco pulsando quando Edward apalpou meus seios em suas mãos completamente, e começou a bombear seu corpo contra o meu num ímpeto furioso.

Eu soltei um gemido estrangulado, e isso pareceu libertar algo nele. Abruptamente, Edward se afastou de mim, me puxando forte pelo antebraço enquanto atravessava a multidão comigo. Quando um homem tentou me puxar para dançar, Edward sedosamente me girou em torno de seu corpo para usa-lo como bloqueio para o outro homem.

Eu não fazia idéia de como ele sabia para onde ia, mas fui guiada por algumas passagens escuras até que chegamos no que era certamente um corredor além dos limites do agito. Não havia ninguém por perto e nada além de armário de louças no fim do corredor. Edward soltou meu braço uma vez que eu estava presa contra a parede, com ele se inclinando para cima de mim, formando uma jaula com seus braços apoiados na parede. Ele escondeu seu rosto em um dos braços como se estivesse tentando se controlar.

"Você traz todas as suas garotas aqui?" – perguntei sem fôlego, quase não resistindo ao desejo de me atracar nos buracos do cinto dele para trazê-lo mais perto de mim. Eu não queria saber de controle.

"Que garotas?" Edward murmurou, ainda contra o seu braço. "_Você_ é a minha garota."

"Claro, _Eddie_." Deixei escapar antes de conseguir segurar a língua.

Edward ergueu a cabeça com um olhar incrédulo, mas antes que eu pudesse ver qualquer outra coisa, ele me girou, esmagando as minhas costas contra o seu peito; a ereção que eu senti pulsando minutos antes ainda estava lá, a todo vapor.

"Bella, eu quero que você coloque suas mãos na parede, por favor."

_Foda-me._ Ele estava usando aquele tom de voz educado novamente. Trêmula, ergui minhas mãos para apoiar meu corpo contra a parede à minha frente, o que se provou muito necessário no minuto seguinte, quando Edward manipulou meu corpo até que eu estivesse ligeiramente inclinada na altura da cintura. Em seguida, ele se inclinou sobre mim pressionando seu peito nas minhas costas.

"Foi por isso que saiu de lá? Você _realmente _pensou que eu queria Tanya ao invés de você?" – ele rosnou no meu ouvido. Pensei que ele fosse ficar satisfeito, talvez até um pouco presunçoso em saber que eu fiquei com ciúmes. Ao invés, Edward parecia furioso. Bem, ninguém falou que esse garoto era previsível.

"Bom, não te vi fazendo nada parar impedir que ela ficasse em cima de você lá." Não tive como não falar, embora amanhã quando estivesse completamente sóbria, eu me arrependeria de mostrar a Edward a intensidade dos meus ciúmes.

"Sim, mas será que você não percebeu como _eu _fiquei totalmente em cima de você?" ele me perguntou como se sua voz fosse um veludo. As mãos de Edward serpentearam descendo da minha cintura até apalparem perfeitamente o ponto de encontro entre as minhas coxas. Ao mesmo tempo, ele flexionou os joelhos para acomodar seu membro duro entre as minhas nádegas. Edward começou a rebolar seus quadris como se estivesse me penetrando enquanto descaradamente esfregava sua mão sobre meu sexo, numa coreografia louca.

Eu gemi, tentando arrancar um pedaço da parede com as unhas, e quando Edward ouviu meus gemidos, senti sua boca quente se aproximar do meu pescoço. Ele hesitou um segundo antes de me beijar com os lábios abertos, molhados, enquanto estocava por trás e me apalpava.

"Você realmente não faz idéia do quanto te quero, não é? Não faz idéia de _quanto tempo_ esperei por você", ele falou enfim, passando sua mão com tanto vigor que eu não tinha como me impedir de rebolar na mesma sincronia, contra seus dedos.

"Do que está falando?" – questionei, tirando uma mão da parede para poder agarrar aqueles buracos do cinto que estavam me irritando tanto.

Nós respirávamos muito ofegantes, mas quando usei o cinto dele para puxá-lo duramente contra o meu corpo, nós dois soltamos um suspiro longo, entrecortado pelo ar pesado sendo exalado. Os movimentos de Edward só aceleravam com a proximidade criada.

"Eu tinha uma namorada quando você começou a trabalhar pra mim. Sabia disso?"

Os pretextos não existiam mais. Quando estávamos na pista de dança éramos apenas dois estranhos no meio da multidão, perdidos entre dezenas de pessoas, movendo nossos corpos na balada da música. Agora não havia mais nada disso, a batida da música estava distante, e nosso ritmo, aquele que Edward criava com tanta habilidade, não era nem um pouco similar.

"Vagamente," admiti. Na verdade, eu estava bastante certa sobre essa informação, considerando o tempo que eu havia sido a terceira secretária dele, providenciando reservas em restaurantes e apanhando jóias encomendadas.

Edward afastou minhas pernas uma da outra, embora isso significasse que ele não teria o mesmo estímulo de antes. Sua mão parou de me tocar, e ele começou a correr seus dedos no sentido vertical sobre o meu clitóris, parando somente para apertar o centro dele a cada passada.

"Ela terminou comigo, algumas semanas depois que te conheci. Ninguém nunca tinha terminado comigo antes. Você gostaria de saber o motivo por trás disso, anjo?"

Isso eu queria saber, mesmo. Eu não podia imaginar alguém que conseguia se afastar fisicamente daquele homem depois de tê-lo por uma vez que fosse. Mas, eu estava com dificuldade de assentir com a cabeça com Edward mordendo meu pescoço e concentrando-se em seu toque de forma tão precisa. Quando finalmente mexi a cabeça, ele pareceu ter que arrastar sua boca do pescoço pelo curto caminho de retorno ao meu ouvido.

"Eu só conseguia pensar em você." O dedão de Edward focava apenas meu clitóris através da minha calcinha úmida, enquanto seus dedos já pulsavam e se arrastavam ao redor da minha entrada.

"Ela me tocava e eu imaginava que era você. Eu a pegava de jeito e na minha mente, era você que eu estava comendo... uma vez após a outra." A voz dele era áspera, como se estivesse confessando sua maior fraqueza.

"Eu comecei a sonhar contigo. Imaginei como você ficaria enquanto eu te comia. Ou o que você vestia debaixo daquelas roupinhas de escritório. Em como você iria suspirar inocentemente enquanto eu te abria toda pra mim sobre a minha mesa..." Edward gemeu ao contemplar essa idéia e sua cabeça caiu sobre meu ombro enquanto ele se movia.

"Oh, Céus..." – minha respiração ficou presa, porque ouvi-lo falar todas essas coisas... a gente tinha mesmo desperdiçado todo esse tempo? Que coisa mais sentindo.

A mão livre de Edward subiu até o decote do meu vestido sem alças, puxou a frente para baixo, dando acesso para que ele massageasse meus seios, alternando entre os dois. O estimulo a mais me fez tombar a cabeça contra a parede. Eu podia sentir agora a tensão familiar crescendo no meu abdômen, aquela sensação maravilhosa amolecendo as minhas pernas.

"Eu ficava dizendo seu nome enquanto dormia. Em cada porra de madrugada. Eu gritava seu nome quando gozava... e nem fazia idéia disso tudo até que ela me falou."

Edward caiu de joelhos e pressionou o rosto entre as minhas pernas, eu podia sentir o nariz dele roçando a minha entrada, como se estivesse absorvendo meu aroma. Era a coisa mais animal, sexual e possessiva que ele já havia feito comigo e eu senti um ímpeto de orgulho crescendo em mim. O homem era meu, e agora ele me clamava como sua. Não importava se ele não queria se intitular de meu namorado enquanto eu fosse dele.

"Eu _não_ _consigo _querer ninguém além de você, está compreendendo, Bella?" – ouvi Edward murmurar, um segundo antes de sua língua me tocar. Seu dedão continuava circulando meu clitóris, embora eu não pudesse mais entender o mecanismo de tal movimento.

"Por favor... _porra_..." a língua dele, que era tão pontuda que eu podia senti-la diretamente contra a minha entrada enquanto ele a revirava e torcia na minha pele. Quando eu implorei, ele se afastou para poder sussurrar as palavras que facilmente seriam minha queda.

"Isso mesmo. Você só goza para mim. Vem pra mim como eu só gozo pra você."

Quando a língua dele estapeou minha entrada e seu dedão me pressionou a um ponto quase doloroso, meus músculos automaticamente se contraíram e minhas pernas se flexionaram de vez. Edward envolveu seus braços em torno do meu corpo, me segurando firme enquanto eu desfalecia no meu orgasmo e sua língua trabalhava os cantos entre a virilha e as minhas coxas.

Eu o ouvi fazendo um som contente de "Hmm" enquanto me lambia, e não teve jeito de evitar o que veio em seguida. Eu simplesmente não pensei.

Gemi e murmurei, "Céus, eu te amo, Edward."

Eu o senti ficar imóvel debaixo de mim.

- - -


	22. Manhã Seguinte

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 21: MANHÃ SEGUINTE**

**EPOV**

Repeti as palavras dela na minha cabeça sem parar, o epítome de um disco arranhado. Eu dificilmente me arrependeria de ter ficado de joelhos para fazê-la sentir prazer – e me satisfazendo também por tabela – mas, sempre me arrependeria de não ver o rosto dela enquanto murmurava aquela frase maravilhosa para mim.

Senti cada músculo do meu corpo ficar tenso quando aquelas palavras escaparam dos lábios de Bella. A alegria foi tão demasiada que por um segundo eu não consegui respirar, não consegui pensar, não pude fazer nada a não ser sentir o coração tremulando sob o meu peito.

Uma vez que me tornei capaz de colocar aquela alegria exultante sob controle, eu tinha toda a intenção do mundo de ficar de pé e confessar que não apenas a desejava – ao extremo – desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, mas também queria contar como havia me apaixonado por ela com a mesma rapidez, e que soube, irrevogavelmente, que jamais seria feliz amando outra pessoa que não fosse ela, ou casando com outra mulher, ou tendo qualquer outra carregando os meus filhos na barriga.

Bella soltou um riso nervoso, trêmulo, e deslizou o corpo pela parede na frente da minha figura imóvel. Ela correu uma mão vacilante pelos próprios cabelos enquanto eu me ajoelhava numa posição de pura súplica à sua frente. Eu nunca havia sido tão _dela _quanto naquele momento, e ela nem sabia disso.

A expressão de Bella era provavelmente tão inebriada quanto a minha, devido à quantidade copiosa de álcool que ambos consumimos nas últimas horas. Sem mencionar o orgasmo que eu havia acabado de proporcionar a ela, pensei orgulhosamente.

Estendi as mãos para pressionar meus dedos em torno da clavícula delicada dela, pronto para confessar meu amor eterno, imortal, fodamente _épico _por aquela mulher, quando o mundo real caiu abruptamente sobre os meus ombros.

"Ah, eu estou _tãão _bêbada." Bella riu, num tom que beirava o nervosismo, sem me encarar nos olhos enquanto mexia nos cabelos. "A culpa é inteirinha de Jazz, ele foi o causador disso tudo."

Minha cabeça despencou sobre o ombro dela, me aproximando daquele aroma vicioso, enquanto senti um espasmo apertado e doloroso no peito. Era uma martelada forte sobre a minha esperança.

Claro que ela estava bêbada. Eu sentei lá ao lado dela, vendo Jasper servir um drinque após o outro no copo de Bella, assim como todos nós estivemos bebendo durante a noite toda. E, além disso, como é que eu poderia levar a sério uma declaração de amor feita durante um _orgasmo_? Quantas vezes eu mesmo tinha gargalhado de histórias de amigos no colegial ou na faculdade que disseram algo sem intenção no calor do momento? Eu não mais me sentia orgulhoso, isso era certo.

"Estou nas mesmas condições." Admiti ainda incapaz de tirar meus olhos da linha do pescoço dela. Envolvi meus braços em torno dos ombros de Bella, puxando-a para o meu peito, como uma forma de me assegurar de, no mínimo, ter a presença física dela. Ela derreteu sob meu toque, sem demonstrar qualquer resistência, se encaixando perfeitamente como eu sempre soube que ela ficaria ao meu lado.

A perfeição e certeza disso tudo me aniquilava por dentro. Será que eu deveria simplesmente admitir que a amava, e que se danassem as conseqüências que viriam com a manhã? Será que ela levaria minha declaração a sério quando ela própria tinha acabado de dizer que me amava, porém completamente bêbada?

Bella involuntariamente respondeu minhas perguntas silenciosas para mim.

"Não vou me lembrar de absolutamente _nada _pela manhã," ela riu, com a voz abafada contra a minha camisa, "então, você vai ter que me lembrar que te devo por essa coisa fodástica que acabou de fazer comigo."

"Vou abrir uma conta," prometi mantendo um tom leve, enquanto tomava um resfolego cheio do aroma dela enquanto me inclinava para trás.

Bella curvou-se para frente antes que eu pudesse pegar ao menos um relance de seus olhos naquele corredor escurecido, e esperou até que meu lábio superior estivesse entre os seus para murmurar, "e eu vou me certificar de acertar essa dívida... com _juros_."

Ela sugou meu lábio com sua boca, roçando a língua em mim num movimento muito sensual que fazia minha mente dar rodopios. Eu me senti – _mal – _pelos pensamentos pecaminosos que varreram automaticamente minha cabeça, considerando que eu sentia _muito_ mais por ela do que essa simples necessidade carnal. Mas quando os dentes de Bella morderam meu lábio superior ainda capturado na sua boca, eu não pude evitar um gemido baixo que reverberou pelo meu peito, ou o modo como me espremi contra o corpo dela, ou ainda a maneira suave que inclinei a cabeça de Bella para invadi-la com a minha língua.

Ela me deixou dominar o beijo por alguns segundos até que finalmente atacou os meus cabelos, fechando seus punhos na minha nuca, puxando firmemente, enquanto sua língua empurrava a minha, explorando minha boca de forma devastadora.

Gemi ainda preso naquela boca, querendo-a, _amando-a_ com tanto fervor, enquanto simultaneamente percebi a fúria de seu beijo. Ainda era a coisa mais passional e incrível, como sempre, mas eu podia sentir a mudança no comportamento dela em relação aos nossos beijos anteriores.

"Bella," arfei, enquanto me afastava para poder respirar. Rocei o queixo dela com a ponta do meu nariz, tencionando focar minhas atenções na curva do seu pescoço, gracioso como o de um cisne, enquanto ela também ofegava, mas fui impedido. Senti as mãos de Bella tomando conta de tufos do meu cabelo de novo, meus olhos reviraram automaticamente, e ela começou a beijar meu pescoço.

Não, ok, certo, pra ser honesto, ela estava atacando minha jugular, sugando e mordendo minha pele como se quisesse beber meu sangue. Minha virilha se contorcia de modo doloroso agora e eu estava surpreso por minha ereção não ter rasgado a barreira formada pelo meu jeans a essa altura. Tentei raciocinar, tentei ligar a raiva dela com suas motivações, mas então a boca de Bella violava a minha mais uma vez e eu me perdi totalmente.

Nós teríamos ficado lá, ajoelhados de frente um para o outro eternamente, se meu celular não tivesse vibrado no bolso da calça. _E eu realmente não precisava de nada vibrando nesse momento..._

Interrompi nosso beijo ao atender o telefone. A música alta indicava que era alguém do nosso grupo, antes mesmo de eu poder ouvir a voz retumbante de Emmett pelo fone.

"Sai de cima da Bella, maninho! Tanya irritou todos nós então, estamos indo para casa!"

Emmett deu uma carona em suas costas para Bella até o carro, e Alice se aninhou ao lado dela no banco de trás durante o trajeto até em casa. Àquela altura, eu já estava recuperando quase completamente minha sobriedade e fiquei grato pela distância física de Bella – ou tão feliz quanto eu poderia ficar por não tocá-la – já que isso me permitia alguns momentos de lucidez.

Bella obviamente não fazia idéia da profundidade dos meus sentimentos por ela.

Como ela podia pensar, em momento algum, que eu preferiria Tanya ao invés dela?

_Qualquer uma _ao invés dela? Passei os últimos meses disposto a vender minha alma se tivesse a chance de superar minha fixação por ela, e nada do que fiz funcionou, nenhuma distancia que eu lutei para manter, nenhum tom de hostilidade que eu apresentava com relação a ela. Quando a beijei pela primeira vez, eu estava cedendo, desistindo, admitindo que minha alma não me pertencia mais; era dela.

Quando sentamos juntos hoje à noite, fiquei tão contente simplesmente porque estava com Bella, aquecido em seus braços frágeis. Quem se importava se Tanya, uma garota de quem eu não lembrava há anos, estava conversando comigo; eu podia estar ouvindo Stuart Little se queixando nas minhas orelhas que ainda assim estaria perfeitamente feliz no abraço da minha Bella.

Vê-la dançando com um estranho, ver as mãos de _outro homem _nos quadris dela, em volta da sua cintura fina me fez perceber que eu jamais seria capaz de abrir mão dela. Eu já tinha brincado comigo mesmo sobre isso antes, mas a realidade realmente tomou forma ali, naquele instante. Era quase libertador.

Eu jamais deixaria Bella escapar. Era definitivo para mim.

Observei enquanto ela fechava seus olhos e corria suas mãos pelo cabelo de Alice no banco de trás do Jeep, como se fosse uma mãe confortando sua filha.

De agora em diante, eu faria as coisas do jeito correto. Chega de erros. Eu tocaria no assunto amanhã para ver se ela se sentia confortável em ser oficialmente a minha namorada. Eu já sabia que Bella gostava de mim, que ela confiava em mim agora que superamos aqueles últimos dias, e que se sentia atraída por mim. Eu usaria tudo que me favorecesse. Endeusaria o corpo dela até que ela suplicasse a porra do meu nome em lamúrias.

Quando chegamos em casa, Alice, Bella e Jasper – que bebeu mais que todos nós juntos – estavam adormecidos. Emmett e eu tivemos que levar Jasper pra cima, enquanto Rosalie ria de como estávamos ridículos com nosso irmão esparramado entre nós dois. Alice foi facilmente carregada por Em, e logo restou apenas Bella, piscando sonolenta enquanto eu a acomodava em meus braços.

"Eu devo pagar aquele favor agora?" Bella perguntou, sorrindo para mim enquanto eu abria a porta do meu quarto com o ombro. Revirei os olhos, porque sério, ela estava tão bêbada que não conseguia nem ficar sobre os dois pés e queria me pagar o tal favor que na verdade não me devia? Havia sido tão prazeroso pra mim quanto para ela.

"Vamos apenas te colocar pra dormir, am..." me interrompi aí, incapaz de chamá-la assim até que ela percebesse que era de verdade, e não somente algum apelido bobo. Liguei a luminária ao lado da cabeceira e me virei para a cama com Bella ainda em meus braços; um sorriso torto brincava nos meus lábios ao perceber que era a segunda noite seguida que eu colocava Bella na _minha _cama sem realmente dormir ao lado dela.

Os seus braços envolveram meu pescoço enquanto eu tentava faze-la se deitar, e ela começou a me beijar suavemente com pequenos selinhos por todo meu rosto e pescoço – ainda com certa medida de mordidas provocantes – que me envergonho de dizer que me excitavam ferozmente.

"Vai se juntar a mim, Sr. Cullen?" _Fodeu. Não me chame assim. _Meu autocontrole perto dela era tênue na melhor das hipóteses, imagine agora, quando meu anjo tentava me puxar pra cima dela sobre a cama.

"Anjo, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia." _Não _havia jeito de eu subir naquela cama com ela agora. Se eu fizesse isso, Bella permaneceria pura por outros dois, talvez três minutos.

Ela soltou seus braços do meu pescoço, fazendo um biquinho adorável enquanto revirava os olhos para minha recusa. "Você não é _nada _divertido..." provocou.

Desci pelo corpo dela e removi seus sapatos; em seguida puxei a manta e os lençóis cobrindo-a até o pescoço. Eu teria tirado o vestido também, mas não havia autocontrole suficiente no momento para isso. Tocar a pele nua de Bella agora seria demais.

"Já volto, Bella." Falei, embora ela mordia um de seus lábios por estar obviamente perdida em seus próprios devaneios.

Peguei duas aspirinas e um copo de água do meu banheiro como uma medida preventiva da ressaca intensa que ela teria pela manhã.

Quando voltei para o quarto, apesar de não ter se passado muito tempo, Bella tinha dado um jeito de chutar os lençóis e a manta para os pés, e arrancou o vestido do corpo; agora, ela estava deitada de costas com nada cobrindo sua pele além de uma calcinha minúscula. Estaquei na porta do banheiro, segurando o copo firmemente em uma mão, enquanto o tesão corria por mim com forças renovadas.

"O vestido estava incomodando," Bella murmurou, percebendo minha presença. "Agora, você vai ficar aí parado olhando para mim?"

Limpei a garganta com um pigarro, e me forcei a ficar calmo até estar sentado na ponta do colchão. Bella virou de lado para me contemplar, fazendo seus seios se espremerem deliciosamente, lembrando-me de como haviam ficado com meu membro aninhado entre eles.

_Pare de ficar pensando nisso, Edward, _eu dizia para mim mesmo pela centésima vez desde a tarde de hoje. Já havia sido difícil o bastante ter passado a noite com a minha língua grudada naquela pele de sabor incrível; ela provavelmente me achava um Neandertal.

"Bella, tome esses comprimidos, por favor, querida? Vai te ajudar com a dor de cabeça amanhã." Estendi minha mão para ela com o remédio enquanto Bella observava meu rosto sob o foco da luz da cabeceira da cama.

Enfim, ela se aproximou e passou a língua achatada sobre a minha palma, engolindo os comprimidos. Eu estremeci com a sensação da língua quente e molhada dela, me amaldiçoando por ser tão bruto. Bella tomou um gole da água enquanto eu segurei o copo nos lábios dela.

"Hmm, você tem um sabor gostoso." Ela murmurou para mim, e essa foi minha deixa para ficar de pé antes que eu pulasse em cima dela.

Puxei as cobertas de volta, enquanto me torturei roubando uma olhadela no tecido entre as pernas de Bella, sentindo um ciúme irracional pelo simples fato de que aquela peca ínfima de roupa a apalpava de modo tão pessoal.

"... Noite, Edward," ela pronunciou docemente, enquanto eu caminhava até a porta.

"Boa noite, anjo."

_Eu te amo._

- - -

**BPOV**

No minuto em que rolei na cama e abri meus olhos, senti como se houvesse um filho da mãe em miniatura martelando meu cérebro. Fechei os olhos novamente contra aquelas pontadas doloridas, e depois de alguns instantes o tormento pareceu cessar gradativamente e eu fui capaz de abrir minhas pálpebras mais uma vez.

Eu estava deitada de lado na cama de Edward, de frente para o criado-mudo onde havia um relógio digital iluminando as horas para mim: 11:45 da manhã. Merda. Nosso vôo para casa partiria em três horas.

Mesmo enquanto eu sentia a chegada abrupta do pânico por estar atrasada para o avião e o constrangimento de ter dormido até tão tarde, uma memória muito pior e mais assustadora invadia meus pensamentos. Era uma daquelas lembranças tão embaraçosas, tão mortificantes que chegava a ter um efeito físico no presente.

Meu coração acelerou de forma desigual, minha cabeça martelava agora sob um novo prisma, e eu podia sentir todo meu corpo rapidamente ser entornado por um rubor de humilhação.

_Céus, eu te amo, Edward._

Eu realmente tinha falado aquilo. Enquanto ele lambia as minhas coxas, depois de ter me feito gozar num corredor escuro e úmido. O que eu tinha na cabeça?

Edward tinha me beijado tipo ontem e eu já estava declarando a porra do meu amor pro cara? Por que eu não simplesmente apareço na casa dele com uma muda de samambaia e uma foto manipulada de como nossos filhos vão se parecer um dia?!

Graças a Deus que consegui salvar de alguma forma a noite de ontem usando a desculpa do _estou tão bêbada que não faço idéia do que estou falando_, e lançando a cartada extra, _provavelmente não vou lembrar de nada disso pela manhã._

Mas, sério, eu tinha que superar essa merda. Tinha que me manter numa boa, me manter calma e rezar na esperança de não ter assustado Edward com as minhas palavras. Nós dois ficamos muito bêbados, eu presumo. Pessoas de porre falam coisas estúpidas uma vez ou outra, não é mesmo? Eu esperava que ele não pensasse que eu fosse tão extremista assim, que eu era uma dessas garotas que usam, sem qualquer cuidado, frases como "eu te amo", sem ter um verdadeiro significado por trás delas. Mas entre Edward me achar uma perseguidora doida, e uma bêbada idiota, eu escolhia a opção dois, sem pestanejar.

Contemplei essa idéia enquanto tomava banho, incapaz de sequer considerar a possibilidade de encarar as pessoas enquanto ainda cheirava igual ao fundo de uma lixeira e parecia o traseiro de um cavalo. Eu estava confiante de conseguir manter minha postura frente a essa situação de ontem à noite, ou no mínimo acrescentar esse assunto à pilha de conversas que nós estávamos aparentemente evitando.

Coisas do tipo, _oh, hey, eu meio que falei para as minhas duas amigas que você é o pai do bebê de Angela, e agora tenho que dar uma explicação para as duas do porque não te odeio mais com todas as minhas forças. Mas, espera, elas acontecem de estar namorando os seus irmãos, que não fazem idéia que o verdadeiro pai da criança é o Papai C._

Só umas coisinhas triviais desse nível.

Eu joguei por cima do corpo um robe preto de seda – que trouxe comigo na mala – logo que saí do banheiro enquanto secava meu cabelo com uma toalha em movimentos bruscos.

Choquei-me instantaneamente à forma rígida do corpo de Edward, contente pelo meu cabelo e toalha bloquearem a imagem do meu rosto. Um rubor imediato tomou conta da minha face, porque aparentemente a confiança que eu estava sentindo com relação ao que houve ontem à noite não reagia apropriadamente nas minhas bochechas rebeldes.

"Calma aí," a boca dele pronunciou sob meu ouvido, enquanto seus braços automaticamente me envolviam para nos equilibrar, "não queremos que você fique sem algum pedaço."

Edward tomou a toalha das minhas mãos e a substituiu por uma sacola marrom do McDonalds. Ele parou por um instante com o nariz sufocado entre os fios do meu cabelo úmido, antes de se afastar.

"Sério mesmo?" – perguntei incrédula, virando-me para observá-lo enquanto Edward pegava os travesseiros da cama e os jogava no chão em frente ao sofá. "Eu não teria imaginado que a família Cullen era chegada num fast food."

Edward sentou no sofá, e apontou para os travesseiros aos seus pés, indicando para que eu sentasse. "O que você tem nessa sua mão pequeninha e quente, senhorita," ele me falou, em sua melhor voz austera, "é a cura para ressaca, aprovada pelos Cullen. Coca com muito gelo do McDonalds e fritas grandes. Acredite em mim; eu já fiz a entrega de outros desse aqui para o casal em sofrimento logo ao lado, e para minha mãe arrependida. Agora, sente-se, por favor."

Obedientemente sentei no chão com as costas para Edward, ouvindo-o gemer quando meu robe se abriu na frente do meu corpo, expondo minhas pernas completamente. Eu as esfreguei uma conta outra ligeiramente para o proveito dele.

"O casal em sofrimento?" – indaguei, enquanto Edward começou a secar meu cabelo gentilmente com a toalha. Aparentemente _nós iríamos _evitar qualquer conversa sobre ontem à noite, pelo que eu estava eternamente grata.

"Alice e Jasper. Jazz tomou o equivalente à sua massa corpórea em Vodka e eu me arrisco a dizer que Alice está de ressaca pelo simples fato de ser tão absurdamente pequena." Ele pegava punhados específicos de um lado do cabelo e passava a toalha, de forma tão suave e com tanto carinho que eu engoli seco algumas vezes, sentindo um caroço se formando na minha garganta.

"Você presumiu certo," eu falei enfim, depois de um gole de Coca. Minha mão livre distraidamente começou a acariciar o tornozelo de Edward, mesmo por cima do jeans, e eu o senti suspirar e beijar o topo da minha cabeça antes de voltar suas atenções ao meu cabelo.

"Então, eu falei com a minha mãe hoje de manhã." Ele falou abruptamente, depois um silencio confortável. "Ela provavelmente não vai descer do quarto para se despedir, já que reage à bebida tão bem quanto Alice e Jazz juntos."

"É justo." Eu concordei, perguntando-me onde essa conversa ia, enquanto apreciava os efeitos da geniosa cura para ressaca.

"Você provavelmente viu as erguidas de sobrancelha que ela ficou me dando ontem." Ele falou, muito casualmente. Eu teria que estar _cega _para não enxergar os olhares significativos que Edward recebia cada vez que me tocava, então assenti contra os movimentos da toalha no meu cabelo. "Ela ficou chocada porque eu nunca trouxe uma namorada para casa para conhecê-la, apesar da circunstancia fora do comum."

Eu sabia que ele podia me sentir ficando tensa, e sob meu toque em seu tornozelo eu também senti Edward se contrair, provavelmente esperando pela minha reação. _Namorada._ Ele não pensa em mim como uma doida varrida e perseguidora. Ele me quer. Eu me acalmei, relaxando meus ombros tensos enquanto as mãos de Edward cautelosamente voltaram a massagear meus cabelos.

"Mas, ela não me odeia por eu ter pensado coisas tão ruins a respeito do seu filho mais novo quando chegamos aqui? Ou talvez ela pense que eu seja um babuíno, depois da nossa discussão sobre o Titanic ontem à noite?" – perguntei, usando o mesmo tom casual de Edward.

"De jeito nenhum, aliás, você saber da situação com a Angela acabou levando-a a tomar alguns passos. Ela e Carlisle vão ter que abrir o jogo para Em e Jazz logo. E, além disso, ela quer jantar conosco e Carlisle quando estiver na cidade, para se entender com ele e sondar a posição dele sobre essa situação toda." Ele terminou de secar meu cabelo e corria seus dedos pelas ondas sedosas, como se fosse uma escova.

Eu ignorei as implicações do quão horrível uma noite _assim _seria; e me foquei no fato de que a mãe de Edward não queria meu fígado frito. O que era uma idéia realmente nojenta, pensando bem.

"Agora, ela está só esperando você se mudar para o meu apartamento para poder começar a redecorar o lugar." Edward falou, em sua voz casual _demais_.

Eu ri automaticamente e ignorei o arrepio que minha imaginação produziu à idéia dele me insinuar na sua vida daquela forma. À idéia de acordar todas as manhãs com Edward, adormecer em seus braços.

Ok.

Tudo bem.

Que se foda.

Eu estava imaginando a bunda dele pelada no chuveiro toda manhã.

"Céus," falei enfim, "ela está indo rápido."

Em resposta, Edward deslizou do sofá de tal forma que agora eu estava entre as suas pernas; uma de suas mãos voltou a brincar com o meu cabelo, enquanto a outra massageava minha coxa de modo possessivo.

"Talvez." Ele concordou, depois de se fazer confortável atrás de mim. "Mas, eu avisei para ela que nós tínhamos que fazer alguns testes, sabe, para manter as coisas em ordem e tudo o mais."

"Você falou, é?" – eu suspirei, me inclinando para trás, agora mais confortável contra o peito de Edward, enquanto levava à sua boca algumas batatas fritas por cima do meu ombro. E, fala sério, um homem mordendo um punhado de batatas deveria ser uma visão assim erótica? "E no que consistiriam esses testes?"

A mão dele começou a percorrer o lado de dentro da minha coxa, mal tocando nas minhas pernas a cada passada. Fazendo-me ter certeza de que eu desejaria abolir o uso de calcinhas pelo resto da minha vida.

"Oh, você sabe. Ficar nua na minha jacuzzi enquanto eu violo seu corpo até você ficar sem os sentidos; ficar nua no meu chuveiro enquanto eu arrebato seu corpo até ficar sem sentidos; ficar nua no tapete em frente à minha lareira enquanto eu possuo seu corpo até você não ter mais sentidos..."

"Então, o que eu estou compreendendo é que _possivelmente _vai haver algum tipo de nudez envolvida?" – perguntei loquaz, porque era escolher entre falar bonito ou gritar histericamente de felicidade, por finalmente ter esse homem por inteiro.

Edward riu gravemente e virou sua cabeça para que pudesse me dar aquele beijo na ponta do nariz, sua marca registrada. Meu coração falhou uma batida; assim como das outras vezes que ele fez esse gesto carinhoso.

"Querida," ele respondeu, articulando as palavras tão bem quanto eu, "acho que talvez eu coloque em prática uma política de _deixe suas calcinhas na entrada_ no que diz respeito a você."

"Quando começamos?" – questionei, fitando-o em tom de desafio por cima do ombro.

"O que você vai fazer amanhã à noite?" – Edward replicou de imediato.

Eu me aproximei, até que minha boca estivesse encostada em seu ouvido, e sussurrei na voz mais rouca que consegui, "pelo jeito, vou estar nua enquanto você possui meu corpo até eu não sentir mais nada..."

Se o gemido de Edward era qualquer indicador do que iria acontecer, amanhã à noite nós finalmente marcaríamos um gol de placa.

_Oh, yes_.

- - -


	23. Acima do céu

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 22: ACIMA DO CÉU**

**BPOV**

Você lembra de como imaginou que seria perder sua virgindade?

Na minha mente, a cena toda parecia um take tirado de um video musical de alguma balada melosa de rock.

Uma cama escura com quatro pilares de sustentação, coberta por lençóis brancos e pétalas de rosas vermelhas.

Dramático, com o baixo tocando pesadamente enquanto a música rolava, e eu e Johnny Depp atingíamos um crescendo.

Meu cabelo permaneceu absolutamente intocado durante toda a fornicação – claro – e Johnny estava na sua fase _Chocolat_, ou seja, um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho.

A realidade era _tão_ muito melhor.

No domingo à tarde, a "gangue" – como Emmett agora chamava o nosso grupo – deixou Forks, não muito tempo depois que Edward me informou que estaria deflorando meu corpo nu à toda velocidade. A ressaca de Alice era um desses pesadelos over-dramatizados de manhãs seguintes que as pessoas vêem nos filmes. Óculos escuros dentro de casa, nada de barulho ao redor, e, particularmente, copiosas e repetidas porções de vômito. Já que Rose não era capaz de ficar ao lado de alguém vomitando sem acabar fazendo o mesmo, e Alice foi irredutível com relação a não deixar que Jasper a visse daquele jeito, o trabalho de segurar o cabelo dela e passar a mão pelas suas costas acabou sobrando para mim.

Houve uma quantidade relevante de turbulência no jatinho quando estávamos nos aproximando de casa, devido a uma tempestade que tinha previsão de durar alguns dias. As sacudidas extras no pequeno avião significaram que Alice passou literalmente toda a viagem no banheiro. Eu mal tive tempo de trocar meia dúzia de palavras com Edward desde o momento em que pisamos no avião em Washington até que os rapazes nos deixaram em casa, já em NY.

Nós nos despedimos com um beijo apressado, e estabelecemos um horário que ele passaria para me apanhar no caminho de ida ao escritório no dia seguinte, mas não houve qualquer comentário do tipo _coloque umas roupas de trabalho e escova de dentes numa bolsa, porém não se incomode em trazer calcinhas_.

Rose sugeriu sabiamente que eu deixasse uma bolsa de prontidão para o nosso "teste", então se Edward fizesse alguma menção a respeito, eu já teria tudo pronto, caso contrário, eu não teria feito papel de tola na frente dele por presumir qualquer coisa.

Quando Edward apareceu para me buscar no nosso horário de sempre na manhã de segunda-feira, eu deveria estar igual a um coelhinho surtado, saltitando de felicidade. Mas, eu tinha ficado acordada durante _toda_ a noite com Alice, então quando abri a porta para Edward, que me cumprimentou com um sorriso tão largo que suas bochechas pareciam doer, tudo o que eu consegui remoer foi "Ungh."

Os olhos de Edward examinaram meu rosto, claramente vendo o inchaço sob meus olhos, e em seguida ele estalou a língua compreensivamente enquanto me recolhia em seus braços.

"Oh, querida. Foi Alice? Como ela está?" – ele perguntou, correndo suas mãos verticalmente pelas minhas costas, de forma tão calma que eu achei que iria acabar pegando no sono.

"Ela está ridiculamente tagarela agora que já vomitou o equivalente a uma semana inteira de refeições – eu a fiz jurar, promessa de escoteiro, que ela não iria beber tanto assim até que fosse definitivamente o trabalho de Jasper de cuidar dela."

"Bem, é meu trabalho cuidar de você." Ele ponderou, sem qualquer traço de arrogância. Era como se ele estivesse apenas apontando para os fatos, e meu coração inflou um pouquinho com isso. "O que é exatamente o que pretendo fazer hoje à noite."

Eu dei um passo para trás do embalo quente dos braços de Edward para lhe encarar com uma expressão inocente e confusa.

"Hoje à noite?" – perguntei numa voz monótona, tentando esconder minha excitação.

Os olhos de Edward assaltaram cada canto do meu corpo, me analisando meticulosamente. Eu mesma havia escolhido minhas roupas esta manhã; um costume cinza de saia e blusa, meias pretas, e os sapatos Mary-Jane também pretos. Fiquei cansada demais de brincar de Barbie Bella com Alice, então coloquei apenas uma camada de brilho labial de cereja para colorir os lábios e prendi meus cabelos num coque francês, que deixava os fios meio soltos. Eu provavelmente não ficava com a aparência assim inocente há semanas – desde que Alice começou a me vestir para a campanha vamos-seduzir-meu-chefe.

A mão de Edward acariciou meu rosto e ele me encarou com uma expressão determinada, preocupada e terna.

"Você não precisa ficar durante a noite se não quiser, anjo." Ele explicou educadamente, sem qualquer tipo de acusação no olhar. "Mas, se você ficar, eu prometo que não te ataco logo na porta. Tudo o que vai acontecer é que vou te fazer um macarrão incrível – coincidentemente a única coisa que eu sei cozinhar – vou te colocar num banho gostoso e depois direto pra cama."

Eu estava bastante certa de _querer_ que Edward me atacasse na porta da entrada, mas ele parecia tão determinado em cuidar de mim que eu tive que me inclinar para beijá-lo em gratidão.

Era um beijo suave, enquanto eu gentilmente massageava seu lábio inferior entre os meus. Então, ele subitamente arfou na minha boca, movendo seus lábios para que pudesse sugar o meu na sua boca. Ele me prendeu ali e sugou até que senti minha pele latejando, e Edward aparentemente recobrou os sentidos, recuando num sobressalto rápido.

"Desculpe," ele falou, sacudindo os pés como uma criança pega em flagrante com a mão no pote de biscoitos. "Você está com sabor de cereja."

"_Eu_ não me incomodo," murmurei, enfatizando o "eu". Era ele quem estava preocupado com meu cansaço; eu estava mais preocupada em fazê-lo arfar de novo daquele jeito.

"Não, não," ele sorriu, como se pensasse que eu estava mentindo para agradá-lo, "eu prometo me comportar e ir devagar com você. Por favor, fique a noite toda."

Eu ergui meus olhos para os céus em resignação frente ao cavalheirismo dele, e lhe disse na minha voz mais angélica possível, "Bem, acho melhor eu arrumar uma bolsa com roupas rapidinho."

Inocentemente, me apressei de volta para o meu quarto, aguardei três minutos, e voltei de lá com a bolsa já pronta para passar a noite no apartamento de Edward.

_Suave_.

Edward passou o dia todo cuidando de mim. Eu teria dito para ele ficar tranqüilo e não esquentar a cabeça por causa de uma noite em claro, mas eu podia ver o prazer que lhe dava ter esse cuidado comigo.

_Ele_ fez café para _mim_ durante a manhã, uma cena tão surreal que eu tive que rir de Edward. Ele não permitiu que eu fizesse nenhuma das tarefas que precisavam ser realizadas, usando Jéssica e uma das assistentes extras do Carlisle para que fizessem todo o trabalho. Ele me fez tirar um cochilo no sofá da sala dele durante meu intervalo do almoço, com a minha cabeça acomodada em seu colo enquanto ele revisava um relatório e brincava com o meu cabelo. Eu tinha que realmente admitir, a soneca me fez maravilhas e eu estava me sentindo com muito mais energia para o tal defloramento planejado para mais tarde. Apesar de que Edward se mostrava completamente inclinado a querer me colocar para dormir na sua cama no mesmo instante em que chegássemos ao seu apartamento.

Quando o dia finalmente chegou ao fim, Edward me guiou até seu Volvo e chegou ao absurdo de prender o cinto de segurança para mim. A chuva caía abundantemente do lado de fora e, presos no transito, a tensão entre nós, confinados num espaço tão pequeno – um espaço no qual já havíamos ficado completamente confortáveis na presença um do outro – parecia se elevar. Bem quando minha esperançosa excitação de que algo finalmente acontecesse hoje à noite começou a reaparecer, um desastre em um dia perfeitamente livre de desastres aconteceu. O Volvo de Edward, fora de linha e especificamente modificado sob encomenda, quebrou duas quadras antes do apartamento dele. Com o tráfego descomunal por causa da chuva forte que caía, a seguradora informou que levaria pelo menos duas horas até que alguém aparecesse.

Edward conseguiu manobrar o Volvo e estaciona-lo antes que o motor morresse de vez, então eu sugeri que corrêssemos até a porta do prédio e que se fodam as conseqüências de estragar meu sapatinho lindo-lindo. Ele franziu a testa para a minha sugestão, argumentando algo a respeito das minhas sensibilidades femininas e delicadas, e como correr na chuva gelada provavelmente não era uma boa idéia no caso de eu pegar um resfriado. A feminista turrona em mim, aquela instigada por Rosalie, tomou conta, e em resposta eu sorri para ele abertamente, lhe mostrei o dedo e pulei pra fora do carro.

Edward rapidamente me alcançou com passadas longas e firmes, naquelas pernas gostosas, e capturou meu cotovelo bruscamente para se inclinar até o meu ouvido, "você nunca ouve, não é mesmo?"

Eu me virei para lhe encarar provocativamente, o que derrubou com facilidade qualquer irritação do rosto dele, causando reações muito mais intensas. E mesmo naquela situação, eu percebi que meu cuidadoso chefinho tinha a bolsa com minha muda de roupas sobre seu ombro. O homem era bom demais para ser verdade.

"Eu posso lidar numa boa em ficar um pouquinho _molhada_, Edward." Murmurei para ele. A mão que estava no meu cotovelo deslizou para o meu quadril, me puxando para a lateral de seu corpo enquanto ele soltava um riso rouco.

"Você vai ser a minha morte, Bella, eu juro." Ele beijou minha testa enquanto nos apressava, tentando fazer cobertura para mim, contra a chuva, com seu corpo, tanto quanto era possível.

Hmmm. Não são os franceses que chamam o orgasmo de pequena morte? Eu sabia pouco do suficiente para saber que a maioria das mulheres não atingia o orgasmo em sua primeira relação sexual, e eu estava tranqüila com relação a isso. Por alguma razão, a idéia de dar prazer a _ele_ me interessava mais. Eu queria arrancar a roupa de Edward até deixá-lo pelado, deita-lo na minha frente e tocar cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Durante todo o dia ele ficou apontando e deixando claro que não esperava nada de mim hoje à noite, e que tudo o que queria era me tratar com carinho e cuidar de mim. Enquanto por um lado eu apreciava esse gesto, mais do que ele possivelmente sabia, o coração da questão era que _eu_ tinha expectativas para esta noite. Eu o desejava, e até parece que eu ia deixar um pouco de cansaço, uma chuvinha boboca e a vontade dele de me tratar feito um cristal frágil, ficar no meu caminho.

Nós estávamos ensopados quando chegamos ao apartamento de Edward e paramos no foyer; eu estava tremendo, e nós parecíamos gatos molhados, com água se empoçando sob nossos pés nos azulejos do piso.

"Ok." Edward falou, em sua voz profissional e comedida. "Eu vou me trocar rapidinho e começar a janta, e você vai tomar um banho e tirar essas roupas molhadas." Ele notou que eu estava abrindo minha boca para falar, eu queria oferecer meus dotes culinários, então, acrescentou rapidamente num tom severo. "Sem conversa."

Ri baixinho do seu jeito sério e fiz uma saudação irônica para ele. "Sim, senhor."

Edward sorriu num deleite tolerante e me deu um tapinha na bunda de brincadeira, enquanto eu me virava para ir ao quarto dele.

"Menininha obediente." Ele falou atrás de mim, piscando daquele jeito que me fazia ter vontade de arrancar as calcinhas pela cabeça e esquecer do possível caso de pneumonia que eu estava incubando para lamber aquele pescoço.

Tomei o tempo necessário no chuveiro fantástico de Edward, deixando que a água escorresse pelo meu corpo enquanto eu transferia o meu peso de um pé para o outro, num ritmo fatigado. Só quando saí do banheiro, enrolada numa toalha muito fofa, é que percebi que havia esquecido minha bolsa de roupas na entrada do apartamento.

Para qualquer outra pessoa isso poderia ter sido uma situação mortificantemente desconfortável, mas para mim... apenas sorri maliciosamente para mim mesma, caminhei até o closet de Edward – daqueles que você caminha entre as prateleiras – e tirei de lá uma das suas camisas brancas e imaculadas. A Bella confiante – aquela que falava palavras como _falo_, e masturbava pessoas em público com o pé – estava aqui para brincar direito, e eu estava mais do que disposta a deixá-la reinar.

Larguei a toalha no chão e abotoei a camisa de Edward sobre meu corpo nu. O espelho comprido no closet refletia a imagem erótica da ponta da camiseta dançando sobre os meus joelhos. Perfeito. Esqueçam a tal noite de sono – eu ia ser completamente deflorada essa noite.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, Edward estava de costas para mim, e remexia em alguma coisa sobre o fogão. Ele vestia uma calça de pijama soltinha e uma camiseta cinza surrada; eu podia ver as curvas das nádegas dele facilmente sob o tecido fino.

"Como está indo aí, Ana Maria Braga?" – indaguei, para anunciar minha presença. Ele se virou para mim com uma colher na mão; instantaneamente, seu queixo caiu e os olhos pareciam pender para fora das órbitas oculares enquanto ele assimilava minha presença.

Eu via agora o familiar escurecimento das íris verdes dele enquanto elas se fixavam nas minhas pernas expostas. Edward engoliu seco e voltou-se lentamente para o fogão, como se me ver daquele jeito fosse algo além do que ele era capaz de suportar.

"Eu acendi a lareira para você na biblioteca. O jantar não deve demorar e posso levar lá para você." A voz dele era estrangulada e ele segurava a colher com muito vigor.

Eu ri, alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse, dei um tapinha no seu traseiro como ele havia feito comigo antes, e saí da cozinha. Ouvi um gemido e alguns xingamentos baixos atrás de mim, o que era um claro indicador de que a missão havia sido cumprida.

A biblioteca estava iluminada por um tom alaranjado por causa do fogo que queimava a madeira provocando estalos; eu tinha a sensação de que estava em alguma cena perdida de _Orgulho e Preconceito_. Eu queria me esticar toda naquele sofá confortável numa posição provocativa antecipando a chegada de Edward, mas o tapete na frente do fogo estava muito mais convidativo. Acomodei-me por ali com um suspiro de felicidade, prometendo a mim mesma que não iria dormir antes de Edward voltar ao meu lado.

- - -

**EPOV**

Quando entrei na biblioteca, Bella já havia adormecido curvada como um gato sobre o tapete persa. Ela tinha uma beleza diferente, como se pertencesse a um mundo antigo, brilhando sob a luz do fogo; seu cabelo era um emaranhado de cachos depois de ter secado do banho. Eu a observei durante um longo tempo, admirando a resplandecência de seus quadris debaixo do branco impassível da minha camisa. A camisa branca que quase me fez molhar as calças precocemente, antes na cozinha.

Ponderei a idéia de acordá-la para comer a jantar, mas o pensamento de perturbá-la quando ela parecia tão serena – na _minha_ casa, nada menos que isso – acabou passando com rapidez.

Ao invés de acordá-la, sentei no sofá de forma que Bella estava praticamente enrolada sob os meus pés. Eu não estava orgulhoso dos sentimentos de _possessão_ que corriam pelas minhas veias, mas era uma sensação tão absurdamente certa, a sensação de ter essa mulher aqui, no meu canto preferido, como se sempre tivesse pertencido a esse lugar.

Bella passou o dia tão exausta, cansada por ter atravessado a noite anterior cuidando de Alice, e tudo o que eu queria fazer era protegê-la e abriga-la. Eu também estava um tanto cansado, depois de ter passado um domingo inteiro com uma ereção do tamanho do Empire State Building, pensando no modo como ela havia sussurrado no meu ouvido: _vou estar nua enquanto você possui meu corpo até eu não sentir mais nada_...

Tentei mostrar meu amor e carinho por Bella durante todo o dia na empresa, colocando em ações, sem realmente usar as palavras, para expressar como eu venerava o chão que ela pisava, e que ela não precisava sentir qualquer tipo de obrigação com relação a hoje à noite. Ou pelo tempo que precisasse – embora cada momento em que eu não estava fisicamente em contato com Bella era uma espécie de tortura.

Enquanto contemplava as bolas-azuis que eu teria pelo tempo que essas divagações continuassem, fiquei olhando a pequena boca de Bella se abrir, movendo-se sensualmente enquanto ela dormia. Eu não sei por quanto fiquei lá sentado observando Bella, mas num minuto ela estava curvada num sono profundo, e quando eu dou por mim no instante seguinte, ela piscava rapidamente focando sua visão no meu rosto.

"Boa noite, Bella." Falei amorosamente para ela. O que posso dizer? Bella desperta esse tipo de reação em mim.

"Eu estava sonhando com você." Ela bocejou numa voz sonolenta.

"Espero que tenha sido gostoso." Disse imediatamente me arrependendo do tom insinuante que na minha voz transpareceu. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada por causa do modo como havíamos lidado com a situação até chegarmos nessa noite. Mas, infelizmente, eu não conseguia parar ou impedir meus pensamentos lascivos a respeito dela.

Como se estivesse com o propósito de quebrar minhas resoluções, Bella sentou de joelhos à minha frente, no que podia ser facilmente descrito como uma permissão submissa.

"Nós estávamos neste quarto de hotel qualquer, um em que fiquei certa vez que saí de férias." Ela esfregou os olhos, e teria parecido algo muito infantil, não fosse pela minha camisa pendendo sobre seus quadris, com o tecido esticado evidenciando o contorno dos seios. Eu me lembrei de como foi lamber todo o líquido vicioso de Bella em suas coxas macias e doces, e do peso de seus seios na palma das minhas mãos. Sem me surpreender, senti um aperto abrupto na virilha correspondendo aos meus pensamentos e pela milésima vez praguejei contra as reações do meu corpo àquela mulher.

"E o que eu estava fazendo com você, anjo?" – perguntei para Bella, usando minha voz sedutora _vou-te-deixar-molhada_ á toda potência, sem ser uma escolha realmente consciente. Lá se vai o lance do carinho e consideração.

Bella olhou para baixo, para o ponto onde minha virilha já havia facilmente armado uma barraca com o tecido fino do meu pijama. Em resposta aos olhos de Bella observando, minha ereção estremeceu numa porra de olá, porque era simplesmente o que aquilo fazia quando Bella lhe dava atenção, reconhecendo sua existência.

Os olhos de Bella voltaram-se para mim enquanto ela casualmente deslizou sua mão para o primeiro botão de cima da camisa. A tensão entre nós parecia se elevar dramaticamente à medida que aqueles dedos imperceptíveis desfaziam os botões da camisa que ela usava, e eu cruzei meus dentes com vigor, lutando contra a vontade de arrastá-la para o meu colo.

Bella me encarou significativamente. "_Muito_ presunçoso, Sr. Cullen." Cada vez que ela me chamava assim, eu me imaginava forçando-a sobre a minha mesa, agarrando seus cabelos com o punho fechado enquanto a tomava por trás. Isso, combinado com o modo que ela desabotoava sua roupa até chegar à cintura – sem revelar mais do que uma centelha de pele – me deixou ofegando por ar em antecipação.

"Você deveria estar perguntando o que eu estava fazendo com _você_..." – a camisa caiu dos ombros de Bella, expondo seu pescoço e clavícula para meus olhos ávidos e reverentes. O desejo de venerar contra o desejo de devastar seu corpo travavam uma batalha na minha cabeça, e somente um aperto firme no braço do sofá me impedia de tentar qualquer movimento.

"Conta pra mim." Ordenei, enquanto meus olhos vagavam por qualquer canto de pele à mostra, nos ombros, na base do pescoço. Era uma região do corpo aparentemente inocente que despertava algumas vontades nada inocentes em mim.

Bella inclinou a cabeça e eu vi aquele doce rubor em seu rosto. "Eu acho," ela dizia nervosa, me surpreendendo com a mudança no seu tom de voz, "que prefiro te mostrar?"

Ela ainda estava me perguntando uma coisa dessas? Se Bella tinha qualquer dúvida em mente sobre eu querer que ela me tocasse, então era sinal de que eu estava agindo de forma muito errada. Eu a queria toda por cima e pra cima de mim. Eu podia estar fazendo um discurso ao vivo, transmitido para o país inteiro que ainda iria querer as mãos dela por todo canto do meu corpo.

Ao invés de falar isso para Bella, tentei dizer o seguinte, "você está cansada, querida, nós não precisamos..." – como meu ultimo recurso de dar a ela uma chance de sair dessa situação.

"Eu quero." A voz dela saiu tímida, pequena, sua cabeça ainda estava levemente inclinada para baixo, os ombros curvados numa concha de proteção de si mesmos; eu não tive como não perguntar, em busca de uma confirmação das minhas suspeitas.

"Você é virgem, não é, querida?"

A vermelhidão no rosto dela se intensificou e Bella assentiu. Se alguém precisava de mais alguma prova da teoria da Evolução, eu era a prova viva. Porque quando a mulher que eu amo, ajoelhada aos meus pés, vestida na porra da minha camisa, me falou que nenhum outro homem jamais havia possuído seu corpo, eu senti uma satisfação animal que claramente comprovava minha linhagem evolutiva.

_Porra. De. Homem. Das. Cavernas_.

"Então, você é realmente minha." Eu resmunguei, tão baixo sob a respiração descompassada que quando o Edward civilizado – aquele que dirige uma companhia de um bilhão de dólares e participa da alta sociedade de NY – voltou à tona, ele ficaria aliviado em saber que Bella provavelmente não ouviu meu clamor por ela. Mais alto, e lutando para manter essa fome longe do meu tom de voz, falei, "então, deixe que _eu_ te dê prazer, anjo. Você não precisa me mostrar nada."

Minhas palavras pareceram renovar aquela confiança sexy de Bella, porque ela olhou para cima e se aproximou de mim, tocando meu joelho com um de seus ombros. Em seguida, ela me encarou nos olhos, erguendo uma sobrancelha numa expressão desafiadora. Sempre me desafiando, sempre me fazendo querer controlar o corpo dela, consumir a porra daquela alma.

"Te explorar todo. Isso é o que vai me dar prazer. Ou você não quer que eu te toque?" – e porque eu jamais seria capaz de recusar qualquer proposta que ela me fizesse, rapidamente subi minha própria camiseta, passando-a pela cabeça, atirando-a pelo cômodo para em seguida me acomodar arrogantemente no sofá.

Eu sabia que ela ficaria mais confortável se continuássemos brincando e flertando como vínhamos fazendo nas ultimas semanas, e eu queria que ela ficasse tão à vontade quanto fosse possível, "Manda ver, Princesa."

Ela teria que ser surda, muda, cega e burra para não entender o desafio que eu estava lançando, e como Bella não era nenhuma dessas coisas, rapidamente ela se inclinou para frente e pressionou suas palmas abertas sobre os meus joelhos.

"Bom menino." Ela sorriu maliciosamente, não apenas aceitando o desafio, mas também fazendo pouco dele.

Eu estava numa boa com isso.

Bella podia tomar o controle agora; eu estava mais do que disposto a me submeter à exploração que ela ansiava. Mas na hora certa, quando eu desse aquela primeira entrada nela, me certificaria de deixa-la à beira da loucura, de faze-la perder a razão, tão desvairada e delirante de tesão quanto eu estava, uma chama viva sobre a minha cama, nos meus braços.

Ela me surpreendeu ao correr suas palmas para baixo, ao invés de para cima sobre as minhas coxas, descendo as mãos pelos meus joelhos e em torno das minhas pernas, sentindo os músculos se contraindo sob seu toque. As mãos dela subiram depois de ter se saciado daquele ponto, atingindo minhas coxas então, que pulsavam quase imperceptivelmente com o contato suave. Minha ereção se contraía pedindo por atenção, mas ao invés disso, Bella massageou com os dedões o V que meus quadris faziam sob o elástico da calça, e depois curvou seus dedos para dentro do tecido do pijama.

"Vamos tirar isso aqui." Ela sugeriu, já puxando a calça. Eu havia prometido para mim mesmo que deixaria Bella se divertir, mas automaticamente peguei as mãos dela e empurrei de volta até as minhas coxas. Mal resistindo à vontade de colocar aqueles dedos macios sobre meu membro.

"Deixe-as aí, por favor." Implorei. Bella me encarou ponderando meu pedido por um segundo e prosseguiu, felizmente, movendo suas mãos para os meus antebraços.

Felizmente, porque se ela me perguntasse o motivo disso, eu teria que dizer: _porque no segundo que eu tirar essa roupa, vou entrar com tudo em você, toda molhada e apertada_.

Bella começou a passar suas mãos pelos meus braços, elevando a pressão de seu toque quando sentiu meus bíceps firmes contraírem. Então, ela desceu suas mãos, fazendo um caminho pelo meu peito, enquanto eu desesperadamente tentava ignorar a pele dela, ainda exposta pela camisa aberta.

E depois ela seguiu para as minhas costelas, para o abdômen, alternando as mãos entre toques mais gentis e mais severos. Eu estava uma espécie de homem fantasticamente comportado, dando-lhe todas as reações que ela desejava. Onde quer que tocasse, eu podia sentir os músculos contraindo, e as mãos acaloradas de Bella encontravam cantos de pele cada vez mais quentes.

Minhas mãos estavam cerradas nas laterais do meu corpo; minha respiração saía em resfôlegos curtos e uniformes, e meus olhos não saíam do rosto de Bella. Ela estudava suas mãos enquanto se moviam com completo fascínio, e ela parecia ter esquecido que eu estava lá. Eu era um objeto para ela, algo para admirar e embora nunca tenha me sentido arrogante com relação à minha aparência, exceto quando trabalhava como uma ferramenta a meu favor na caça ao sexo frágil, eu me senti arrogante naquele momento. Bella, _minha Bella_, a Bella que passei meses cobiçando, me desejava também.

"Quase pronta?" – perguntei, e dessa vez com toda minha sede insaciável evidente na voz. Eu sabia que não podia ceder e simplesmente partir pro ataque, mas as dosagens de suas mãos estavam se tornando torturantes.

Bella contemplou minhas palavras, como se realmente estivesse perdida, até para minha presença. Suas mãos se moveram de volta para o meu peito e se acomodaram ali, sem duvida alguma sentindo o ritmo pesado da minha respiração.

"Quase," ela sussurrou de volta. Seus dedos descobriram, então, meus mamilos, e ela os apertou asperamente, provocando correntes prazerosas que chegavam aos meus nervos pulsantes da virilha; eu arfei como uma cobra, descendo minhas mãos abruptamente para os ombros dela.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu relutantemente libertei sua pele delicada, mesmo enquanto seus dedos voltavam a girar e beliscar meus mamilos, me fazendo gemer o nome dela continuamente, sob o fôlego acelerado, e minha cabeça pendeu para trás, sobre o encosto do sofá.

Ela me deu um instante de alivio após alguns minutos – o que foi muito oportuno considerando que eu estava a segundos de voltar para aquela dúvida do tal ataque fulminante – e, suas mãos pequenas subiram para o meu pescoço, fazendo meu pomo de adão saltar furiosamente enquanto eu engolia seco. Ela tracejou a linha do meu maxilar contraído com a ponta dos dedos, depois minhas bochechas, meu nariz, testa e, enfim, meus lábios.

Depois de terminar de dedilhar cada ponto da minha face, ela sentou sobre os joelhos novamente, afastou suas mãos, e falou delicadamente, "Ok, querido. Sou toda sua."

_Meu anjo_.

Não me mexi por um minuto, e apenas a fitei sentada de joelhos no meio das minhas pernas. Ela me deixou tão excitado, a ponto de bala, que se eu a tocasse agora, seria incapaz de me controlar da forma necessária para a primeira vez dela. Eu não a desapontaria abusando do presente que ela estava me dando.

Quando cheguei ao máximo de calma possível dentro das minhas circunstancias atuais, me inclinei para Bella e com cuidado a ergui do chão. Quando ficamos de pé frente a frente, eu abaixei a cabeça e beijei cada centímetro do seu rosto, deixando a ponta do nariz por último.

As mãos dela subiram para o meu peito e Bella murmurou numa voz entorpecida, "O seu coração está batendo tão rápido..."

"É porque você está me tocando." _Porque você está aqui, você é minha e ainda não consigo acreditar na sorte que tenho_. "Você vem comigo para o meu quarto, Bella?"

Ela revirou os olhos para o jeito formal das minhas palavras, mas eu queria deixar tudo às claras, eu sempre quero que seja uma escolha dela. Em resposta, ela deslizou sua mão pelo meu peito, descendo até encontrar a minha e entrelaçar nossos dedos.

"Eu disse que era toda sua, não falei?" – e sorriu gentilmente para mim.

Eu guiei o caminho para nós dois até o quarto, passando pelo jantar esquecido. Eu massageava a mão de Bella na minha palma, escondi meu rosto entre os fios de seu cabelo, tentando dizer sem palavras: _eu te amo_.

No meu quarto, a luminária do criado mudo ainda estava ligada de quando Bella se trocou ali, e a luz proporcionada era a iluminação perfeita para a tarefa em questão. Eu podia sentir os nervos de Bella ficando mais tensos a cada passada que dávamos, e teria dado gargalhadas altas se não fosse completamente insensível da minha parte. Ela não tinha nada para se preocupar ou motivos para ficar nervosa, ela era o céu. Era eu quem tinha que esquentar a cabeça com a possibilidade de não dar prazer a _ela_. E se Bella me abandonasse?

Quando paramos de frente para a cama, a arrastei até meus braços, murmurei o nome dela e apertei seus lábios nos meus. Com muita gentileza, suguei um de seus lábios por alguns instantes até que sua boca se partiu contra a minha, num suspiro. Sem perder tempo, a invadi com minha língua, familiarizando-me novamente com seu sabor enquanto sentia suas mãos delicadas puxando os meus cabelos. A dor das puxadas de Bella me fez grunhir e empurrar minha língua com mais rispidez e ímpeto, e ela correspondeu, ficando na ponta dos pés, se esfregando contra o meu corpo, como um gato faria com seu mestre.

Afastei-me de seus lábios com um gemido, e, porque aparentemente não consigo controlar uma porra de palavra quando estou ao lado dela, resmunguei, "Eles são _meus_."

Bella pareceu confusa, lambeu os lábios e perguntou, "O que são seus?"

Em resposta, puxei minha camisa para os lados, tirando-a completamente do corpo de Bella, até que ela estava de pé lá no meu quarto, nua, como uma oferenda gloriosa para mim. Observando suas reações, girei dois dedos em cada um de seus mamilos e falei, "eles são. Estes seios lindos que você esfrega em mim."

Ela gemeu, arqueando a coluna para que os referidos monumentos ficassem à minha disposição, apontados para mim. Abaixei minha cabeça e comecei a salpicar beijos molhados no pescoço dela, ao redor da clavícula, descendo pela sua pele quente até alcançar um dos seios, engolindo dele tanto quanto era possível entre os meus lábios. A pele dela era incrivelmente saborosa e eu não conseguia impedir meus dentes de roçar naquela maciez. Bella começou a repetir meu nome num cântico sob a respiração entrecortada – a coisa mais sensual que já ouvi na vida – enquanto minha mão subia para apalpar e massagear o outro seio, negligenciado pela minha boca.

Alternei minha atenção frenética entre seus peitos, sentindo o sangue se acumular nos meus testículos ao som dos murmúrios desesperados que ela fazia, combinados com os puxões no meu cabelo, e o sabor de sua pele doce debaixo da minha língua. Quando senti as pernas dela tremerem, caí de joelhos, rodeando o quadril de Bella com minhas mãos até repousá-las em seu bumbum, apertando-a para perto de mim.

Com esse movimento, Bella soltou um gritinho que foi seguido por um gemido grave meu. Era o som que saía da garganta dela que captou minha atenção, então, experimentalmente, apertei de forma brusca a pele firme do bumbum dela mais uma vez.

"Edward..." – ela implorou, e putaqueopariu, aquele som que ela fazia era um tesão... Se você for considerar o liquido se formando na ponta da minha ereção como qualquer indicador do que Bella fazia comigo, é claro.

"Você gosta disso, anjinho?" – tive que murmurar, "talvez, mais tarde eu possa dar uns tapinhas nesse traseiro perfeito? Você quer?" – eu _realmente_ precisava trabalhar numa espécie de desconfiômetro.

Mas, eu já devia saber que não deveria me preocupar, já que Bella praticamente derreteu nos meus braços ao ouvir minhas palavras ásperas, e eu deixei essa idéia deliciosa arquivada na minha mente para logo mais.

_Nota mental: estapear Bella._.

E, depois, morrer de contentamento

Deslizei uma mão pela curva do bumbum dela, em volta do quadril, até que voltei ao ponto de origem, apalpando a nádega. Em seguida, ergui uma de suas pernas passando-a por cima do meu ombro, e a sustentei no lugar com a mão, para que sua intimidade – já muito pronta e molhada – estivesse completamente à mostra para mim. Bella escorou seu corpo, apoiando uma de suas mãos no meu outro ombro e curvando ligeiramente a perna que permanecia colada ao chão.

Ela olhava para baixo, para mim, com uma expressão iluminada puramente por luxuria, de boca aberta e ruborizada.

"Eu posso sentir seu cheiro, e como você está molhada para mim, querida," falei para ela, tomando uma lufada de ar teatral, preenchendo meus sentidos com seu almíscar impetuoso, "e eu simplesmente _tenho_ que dar uma provada."

Bella gemeu enquanto eu usava minha mão livre para afastar seus lábios íntimos com a ponta dos dedos. Inclinei-me para frente, girando a língua de cima para baixo em sua abertura, certificando-me de contornar levemente sua entrada e apertar o clitóris com cuidado a cada passada. Bella se tornou o animal irracional que eu desejava ver, jogando a cabeça para trás e enterrando suas unhas nos meus ombros para se manter de pé. Saber que eu a fazia se sentir assim, enquanto provava seus encantos, me fez grunhir e gemer contra o corpo dela, adicionando esses elementos ao seu prazer. Quando movi minha língua pelo seu clitóris para penetrá-la com dois dedos, seu corpo se dobrou automaticamente, praticamente desfalecendo sobre mim, enquanto cantarolava meu nome e deixava o orgasmo sucumbir seus sentidos.

Meu membro se contorcia num ritmo incessante enquanto eu sentia os músculos internos de Bella apertando e esmagando meus dedos com seus espasmos, e imaginei a mesma sensação em torno dessa outra parte do meu corpo. Mesmo enquanto ela descia das alturas do seu orgasmo, continuei ministrando os movimentos dos meus dedos, entrando e saindo, sugando forte sua pele sensível.

"Por favor, Edward..." – ela implorava, já esquecendo de sua primeira onda de loucura enquanto eu trabalhava furiosamente para fazê-la ver estrelas novamente. Quando a senti se aproximando do descontrole pela segunda vez, gentilmente removi meus dedos e libertei sua carne da minha boca.

Bella fez sons veementes de protesto, e rapidamente desci a perna dela que estava sobre meu ombro para ficar de pé a sua frente.

"Shh, querida," sussurrei para ela, limpando meus lábios com as costas da mão para me inclinar e beija-la mais uma vez. Bella chupou minha língua tão avidamente quanto da ultima vez em que nos beijamos, logo depois de eu ter lambido sua intimidade também, e eu não pude reprimir um lamurio com o entusiasmo dela.

Apalpei aquelas nádegas perfeitas mais uma vez, puxando seu corpo contra o meu para cutucar a barriga de Bella com a minha ereção. Ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, prendendo meu corpo nessa posição, enquanto caíamos para trás, sobre o colchão.

Interrompemos o beijo para respirar enquanto eu posicionava meu corpo sobre o dela, e senti como ela estava úmida, esperando por mim, através do tecido da minha calça, diretamente sobre o distinto volume na minha virilha; eu sabia que não poderia prolongar as coisas agora.

"Por favor, podemos... nós podemos...?" – Bella murmurou e eu estendi minha mão para a gaveta do meu criado-mudo, sem romper o contato dos meus lábios com o pescoço dela.

"Podemos o quê?" – perguntei sem me desgrudar da pele dela, "diz o que você quer de mim _e somente de mim_, e terá. Vou te dar, qualquer que seja seu pedido, querida."

"Eu tomo pílula," ela sussurrou, presumindo corretamente que eu estava tentando alcançar uma camisinha. Meu membro se contorceu de forma angustiante frente à idéia de possuir Bella sem proteção ou barreiras, e eu rapidamente bati a gaveta, fechando-a.

Vislumbrei os olhos dela, nossas testas estavam coladas, e modulei meu corpo sobre o dela novamente, para perguntar silenciosamente se estava pronta. Bella assentiu, eu desci minha mão para abrir o zíper e rapidamente libertei minhas pernas da calça, chutando-a para fora da cama. Minha ereção pulsava livremente, se debatendo entre as coxas de Bella, e fazendo com que nós dois estremecêssemos.

Posicionei-me entre as pernas dela mais uma vez, permitindo que meu membro encontrasse o calor da pele tenra do sexo de Bella, se acomodando ali. Ela trincou seus braços em torno dos meus ombros, segurando firme, aproximando nossos rostos novamente, e prendendo nossos olhares.

"Diga-me o que quer, meu anjo. Diz o que quer que eu faça com você." Repeti, movimentando meu membro entre seus lábios e deixando que ele absorvesse sua umidade. Até mesmo aquela fricção era maravilhosa, exponencialmente aliviando e catalisando meu desejo brutal por ela.

Bella se contorcia sob meu corpo, e mal conseguia se concentrar para falar, gemendo as palavras contra os meus lábios, "eu quero te sentir dentro de mim. Só você."

_Fodeu_. Acrescentar aquele "só você" foi como acionar algum tipo de interruptor maluco no meu cérebro. Subitamente, eu já estava agarrando meu membro e alinhando-o na entrada dela.

"Me avisa se eu te machucar," pedi numa voz rouca, sem desviar meus olhos dos dela. Com um movimento circular dos meus quadris, forcei-me para dentro dela, deixando que seu calor envelopasse meu membro. Ela era tão apertada que a sensação era de um prazer doloroso, enquanto eu a esticava e a preenchia; quando atingi sua barreira, fiquei tenso, mas mantive nosso contato visual penetrando até o fim.

As costas de Bella arquearam; uma resposta instintiva de recusa à minha invasão em seu corpo. Eu congelei meus músculos, completamente imerso na carne quente de Bella, apoiando minha testa na sua, enquanto ela aguardava a dor se dissipar.

"Desculpa," murmurei ainda rouco. A sensação de estar dentro dela era tão intensa que eu estava quase contente pela necessidade de ficar parado por um instante, considerando que qualquer movimento mal-calculado até que eu retomasse o controle das minhas ações resultaria num fim precipitado das coisas.

Depois de um minuto, Bella se acalmou e começou a embalar seus quadris contra a minha virilha, em tom experimental. Cada movimento provocava ondas de prazer no sangue fervente do meu membro, e as arfadas curtas que ela soltava deixavam obvio para mim que ela sentia o mesmo.

"Aqui," falei numa voz quebrada, segurando os quadris dela com as minhas mãos. "Deixa comigo."

E tomei o controle, saindo quase completamente de dentro dela para retornar gentilmente em seguida. Repeti meus movimentos, sendo tão brando quanto era possível com Bella, porém meus músculos tremiam pelo vigor contido.

"Oh..." Bella arquejou, embrulhando minha cintura com as suas pernas, me sugando para dentro de seu corpo. Minha cabeça caiu sobre o ombro dela enquanto eu gemia seu nome com essa sensação gostosa; me sustentei pelos antebraços posicionados um de cada lado da cabeça de Bella, me impedindo de esmagá-la enquanto eu entrava e saía de seu corpo.

Eu estava tentando controlar meu apetite, aquela vontade de simplesmente me deixar levar e devastá-la com cada estocada, mas os tornozelos de Bella inesperadamente se entrelaçaram sobre as minhas costas, querendo me dizer que eu deveria entrar com mais força, que eu deveria tomá-la com mais vigor para trabalhar contra a resistência de seu corpo. A sensação de me chocar contra a virilha dela era boa pra caralho, e meus quadris automaticamente começaram a ondular com mais agilidade, com mais ímpeto.

Ouvi nossas respirações acelerarem enquanto eu aumentava o ritmo, de tão incrivelmente excitado que fiquei com os sons de satisfação que Bella tilintava.

Senti meus braços amolecerem, cedendo à batida cruel que criei com as minhas entradas aceleradas, e acabei ficando completamente largado sobre Bella, prensando seu corpo contra o colchão, enquanto a penetrava insaciável. Em algum canto do meu cérebro dominado pelo fogo do momento eu temi estar machucando-a, então reuni coragem para voltar a me apoiar sobre os cotovelos, mas os braços de Bella me envolveram com força novamente, enquanto ela cravava suas unhas nas minhas costas.

"Fique..." – ela resfolegou, aproximando meu rosto do dela com seus braços em torno do meu pescoço.

_Eu sempre ficaria – dela, para sempre_.

Meus lábios provocaram uma colisão contra os dela, e quando Bella murmurou meu nome numa suplica ao redor da minha língua, meus quadris aceleraram, e eu sentia a extremidade do meu membro atingindo os limites de seu confinamento com cada entrada. Eu sentia pequenas convulsões pelo meu corpo, uma sensação tão incrível que eu, sem nem raciocinar, grunhia o nome de Bella, alternando com a respiração alucinada, enquanto nossos fôlegos se misturavam entre as bocas sedentas e entregues.

Eu estava tão perto de gozar que procurei controlar meu corpo com tudo o que tinha em mim, então sem estardalhaço voltei a me elevar sobre um cotovelo para deslizar a outra mão disponível entre nossos corpos até chegar ao clitóris de Bella.

"Eu quero," gemi, mal conseguindo fazer as palavras saírem coerentes da minha boca, entre as investidas que não cessavam, "que você goze. Para _mim_."

Eu massageei o nervo dela com a última palavra dita, e os gemidos de Bella ecoaram pelo quarto enquanto eu a sentia mordendo meu membro severamente. Eu podia sentir o liquido dela escorrendo ao meu redor, e subitamente era eu quem estava gritando o nome dela contra a pele do seu pescoço, me libertando, me esvaziando dentro de Bella em longos espasmos.

Nós ficamos naquela posição por alguns minutos muito perfeitos, até que eu relutantemente remexi meus quadris, saindo de Bella. A perda da sensação de calor, umidade e abrigo me fizeram realmente tremer. Mas a minha mente ainda era um estado de branco e vazio, de pura euforia enquanto eu nos virava sobre a cama, até ficarmos de lado, então, acolhi Bella em meus braços para esconder meu rosto entre seus fios de cabelo. Alguém, em algum lugar da face da Terra, já experimentou algo assim perfeito?

Eu duvido.

Sentindo a exaustão de Bella, com seu corpo ainda trêmulo, nos acomodei de modo mais confortável, moldando-a perfeitamente em torno do meu corpo, o lugar onde ela pertencia. Bella se aninhou ao meu lado, jogando uma coxa – devidamente possessiva – sobre as minhas pernas, e eu adorei ver que alguma parte dela obviamente sabia que eu era seu. Quando a coxa dela se acomodou sobre a minha, meus braços contraíram ao redor dela num aperto esmagador. Eu simplesmente não conseguia conviver com a idéia de haver espaço entre nós. Nunca mais, porra.

Pensei que ela tinha pegado no sono enquanto eu afagava seu cabelo carinhosamente, reverenciando-a, mas o que Bella murmurou contra a pele do meu peito no minuto seguinte me fez cair de amores e me apaixonar um tantinho assim ainda mais por ela, se é que isso fosse possível.

"Então," ela bocejou, apertando seu rosto sobre meu peito. "Quando é que começa aquele lance dos tapas?"

* * *

**N/T: **Gurias, desculpem pela demora, mas a vida real tem atrapalhado a vida virtual ultimamente. Fiquem por aí que ainda tem muita água para rolar nessa fic! Beijos! ;)


	24. Epifania

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 23: EPIFANIA**

**BPOV**

Eu o compreendia totalmente agora.

Quero dizer, antes, ele era um completo enigma, uma série de personagens diferentes que possuíam características próprias e distintas.

Mas, agora?

Agora, eu entendia completamente o Keanu Reeves.

Eu nunca conseguia compreender direito porque ele tinha que dizer "whoa" em praticamente todos os seus filmes.

Tipo: aconteceu algo de _tão _incrível assim, foi, Keanu?

Porém, para descrever a noite de ontem, tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era...

_Whoa_.

Acabei de perder minha virgindade para Edward Cullen. E havia sido a experiência mais maravilhosa e encantadora de toda a minha vida. Ele me tratou como se eu fosse feita de cristal, algo precioso que precisava ser adorado e reverenciado – ele havia literalmente ficado de joelhos à minha frente, me oferecendo prazer, como se me dar essa sensação máxima era sua única preocupação no mundo. O modo como ele acariciou cada centímetro da minha pele, o modo como ele falou meu nome debaixo do meu ouvido enquanto entrava em mim foi reverente, perfeito.

O jeito que Rose e Alice descreveram o ato sexual para mim sempre soava como algo egoísta, era um homem arrancando seu prazer da mulher, usando o corpo dela para servir às suas próprias necessidades. Eu estava ansiosa para isso, imaginando que não poderia ser uma experiência _tão _ruim, já que era com Edward, o homem que amo, e que estaria tendo seu prazer comigo.

Ele havia derrubado essa teoria facilmente. Sexo com Edward era como – _uma droga._ Uma experiência viciosa, que muda sua visão, seu pensamento, e à medida que eu olhava para trás e refletia, parecia que tinha acontecido com outra pessoa. Apenas a ligeiramente prazerosa irritabilidade que eu sentia entre as minhas coxas me apontavam para o contrário.

Isso e aquela coisa enorme do Edward me cutucando nas costas.

Ele ainda estava dormindo, com um de seus braços dobrado na direção da sua cabeça para que eu pudesse usar seu rígido – embora infinitamente preferível – bícep como travesseiro. Eu havia me afastado um pouquinho dele enquanto dormia e a despeito do emaranhado suado e ofegante que era nossos corpos, eu agora podia sentir o peito dele pressionado contra as minhas costas cada vez que Edward puxava o ar para os pulmões.

Apesar de ainda não conseguir enxergar nada dentro do quarto porque as cortinas estavam fechadas, eu sabia que ainda era bem cedo, muito antes de precisarmos nos levantar para o trabalho. Eu havia adormecido logo após meu – defloramento – e presumo que Edward também dormiu logo em seguida – isso é, depois de ter parado de me puxar para mais perto dele, ao ponto que pensei que chegaria a cair em prantos da maravilha que era a situação toda.

Acordei agora apenas porque Edward estava gemendo e murmurando enquanto dormia. Primeiro, pensei que ele estivesse tendo algum tipo de pesadelo, e eu tinha toda a intenção de acordá-lo, sendo que eu jamais seria capaz de ouvi-lo sofrer sem tomar alguma atitude. Mas, em seguida, ele começou a balançar seus quadris enquanto dormia, e embora sua virilha não estivesse tocando diretamente meu corpo, eu podia sentir a extremidade de sua ereção me dando um olá-bom-dia pelas costas. Porque era assim grande que aquela coisa era. Senti o formigamento úmido crescendo entre as minhas coxas e decidi ali, naquele momento, que eu não estava mais assim _tão _sensível, _lá._

Determinada, rebolei de volta para Edward, subindo pelo seu corpo levemente até deixá-lo acomodado entre as minhas nádegas. Os gemidos dele aumentaram enquanto eu me movia e ele começou a se movimentar contra o meu corpo, também. Pelo jeito, esse homem podia literalmente comer alguém dormindo.

"Bella..." – a voz de Edward era um murmúrio estrangulado de aflição, embora ele permanecesse adormecido. O bícep sobre o qual eu estava apoiando minha cabeça flexionou instintivamente sob mim enquanto eu me esfregava contra o corpo de Edward, e este braço abruptamente se desdobrou para envolver meus ombros.

Eu fui puxada para trás, ao encontro do corpo de Edward enquanto continuava rebolando, já podendo ouvir sua respiração falhar assim que despertou e percebeu nossas posições. Rapidamente, cessei meus movimentos, ainda não me sentindo confiante o suficiente quando se tratava de sexo, a ponto de ser pega no flagra toda-toda pra cima de Edward como se ele fosse uma lâmpada mágica com um gênio preso dentro.

"Bella?" – ele murmurou baixo, indagando se eu estava acordada mesmo.

"O que houve, glória da manhã?" – provoquei, para que ele soubesse que eu estava ciente do problema... pulsante que ele estava tendo.

Tentei rolar para ficar de frente para Edward, inutilmente já que sua mão livre serpenteou pelo meu corpo até me apalpar entre as pernas, sentindo meu sexo.

"Não se mexa, por favor." Edward disse, naquele tom de estou-falando-serenamente-porque-estou-prestes-a-fazer-algo-que-crianças-não-devem-ver.

Era um pedido duvidoso, de qualquer forma, porque um segundo depois a mão que me apalpava intimamente começou a desenhar uma linha vertical de forma _rude_, sem se focar em uma parte específica do meu corpo, apenas espalhando aquele líquido por toda a região do meu clitóris. E, agora, claro, nem uma manada de búfalos desatinados me afastaria dos poderes daquela mão mágica... eu só esperava que os dedos mágicos aparecessem pra brincar no play, também.

"Asssssim." Edward sibilou ferozmente, enquanto o braço que estava sob meu pescoço e envolvido nos meus ombros descia para que aquela mão tivesse acesso aos meus seios. Ele começou a girar e puxar meus mamilos; e eu estremeci e gemi como, bem, como uma desavergonhada em chamas.

Porra, eu _estava _em chamas.

Sem aviso prévio, e com uma virada de punho, dois dedos de Edward me penetraram e começaram a bombear para dentro e para fora imediatamente, enquanto meus músculos já se contraíam com a crescente tensão. Comecei a puxar o ar em lufadas pesadas e trancadas enquanto Edward trabalhava em meus seios e na minha entrada, ainda ínfima, igualando seus gemidos e grunhidos aos meus. Eu sentia que ele preparava meu corpo para sua grande tomada de forma impaciente, e resolvi que precisava de terapia urgente, considerando o quanto essa idéia era apelativa e atraente para mim. _Arranque seu prazer de mim, Edward._

Com outra virada ágil de seu pulso, Edward operava sua mágica infalível no meu sexo, e eu gritei alto, "Caraaaalho!" enquanto mordia seus dedos lá embaixo, sentindo cada vibração de um orgasmo ofertado por Edward Cullen, o próprio, em pessoa.

Mal consegui abrandar as sensações do meu gozo quando senti Edward pressionando seu rosto no meu cabelo, espalhado pelo meu pescoço. Seus dedos recuaram da minha entrada, totalmente molhada, enquanto seu outro braço se fechava num aperto firme ao redor da minha cintura.

"Erga os braços e segure-se na cabeceira da cama, por favor. Com as duas mãos."

Obrigada, Senhor! Buddha, Superman, Academia do Oscar, Gênio da Lâmpada.

Subi as duas mãos, agarrando com força as barras de metal que compunham a cabeceira da cama luxuosa de Edward. "Muito bem, Bella," ele ronronou sua aprovação para mim.

Seu rosto havia atravessado a cortina que meu cabelo formava sobre o pescoço para que ele pudesse grudar a boca aberta num ponto sensível na base da nuca, e eu senti seu hálito quente perto do meu ouvido enquanto falava num sussurro rouco, "deitada desse jeito, completamente entregue, indefesa, sem poder algum... você pertence a mim." Eu gemi alto, concordando mesmo sem usar palavras, para não deixar dúvidas.

Em seguida, segurando minhas coxas afastadas uma da outra, Edward se enterrou em mim, preenchendo-me até o limite máximo com apenas uma única entrada, deixando escapar um resfolego que senti no meu pescoço. Mal tive tempo de apreciar a perfeição que era Edward se encaixando da forma mais exata em mim até que o senti nos movimentando sobre a cama. Ele usou o braço em volta da minha cintura e a mão que mantinha meus quadris abertos para manipular meu corpo e me invadir com seu membro, martelando sua pélvis num ritmo de ida e vinda de igual compasso, como se suas ações não fossem suficientes para a rapidez que desejava, ou como se ainda não fosse forte o bastante, profundo o bastante. Era fácil perceber que na noite passada ele não havia utilizado nem metade da potência que aplicava em suas investidas agora.

"Caralh..." – arfei, como uma verdadeira garota propaganda da articulação de palavras inúteis, e comecei a chocar meus quadris em resposta, sem esperar por instruções de Edward, usando minha mão grudada em torno da cabeceira da cama como apoio. Ele começou a gemer sem parar, em tom crescente, enquanto nossos corpos se colidiam, e em seguida trouxe sua mão que agarrava meus quadris para sentir meu clitóris.

Pensei que ele fosse massagear meu nervo com o dedão como já havia feito antes, me engolindo numa tempestade sensual e lânguida de um prazer divino; ao invés disso, Edward usou seus dedos para separar meus lábios íntimos e começou a rudemente esfregar seus dígitos no meu centro pulsante a cada estocada de seu membro selvagem e descontrolado.

"Você goza para mim..." – ele ordenou numa voz possessiva. Cada comando que Edward me dava parecia multiplicar meu tesão, e eu fiz uma nota mental de dizer para ele ter sempre isso em mente. Eu já estava no limite do limite, mas quando ele inesperadamente mordeu a minha nuca, me fazendo sentir seus dentes cravados na minha pele enquanto sua boca me sugava com avidez, me joguei do precipício.

Espremi meus músculos, gozando em torno daquela dureza gloriosa de Edward, enquanto ele rosnava meu nome em alívio, se contorcendo logo em seguida para despejar seu liquido quente dentro de mim, tendo segurado seu orgasmo até que eu tivesse o meu primeiro.

Depois de alguns instantes, Edward gentilmente se retirou de dentro do meu corpo, fazendo o mesmo som de protesto que havia feito ontem à noite. Eu não podia culpá-lo por isso – realmente adorava senti-lo me preenchendo tanto quanto ele. Embora, acho que agora eu entendia o significado de ser esfolada até o osso. Acabei de ser totalmente deflorada e esfolada, e permanecia ansiosa por novas oportunidades destas mesmas ocorrências num futuro muito próximo.

Eu podia sentir Edward ainda trêmulo, tocando minhas costas com seu corpo enquanto descia das alturas do seu orgasmo, respirando entrecortado, soprando lufadas quentes sobre meu pescoço e ombros. Continuei imóvel no mesmo ponto, na mesma posição, com os dedos trincados em torno da cabeceira da cama enquanto puxava o oxigênio com dificuldade.

Whoa. Pensei que a primeira vez tinha sido especial; mas esse momento, de agora, havia sido puro desejo. Foi puramente Edward me querendo com tanto ímpeto a ponto de estar praticamente ofegando enquanto me possuía. Eu já sentia algumas pontadas incômodas na nuca e estava certa de que havia sido marcada pelos dentes dele, sendo que jamais fiquei tão feliz por ter um hematoma assim antes. Eu teria que retribuir o favor.

Aparentemente, Edward não estava tão contente assim com essa experiência como eu, porque quando desprendi meus dedos das barras de ferro da cabeceira, gemendo por ter ficado segurando com tanta força, ele subitamente se ergueu sobre a cama, ficando de joelhos, com metade do corpo sobre o meu, me encarando horrorizado. Rolei sobre o colchão, ficando deitada de costas para poder estar de frente para Edward, e gemi novamente por causa da dor entre as minhas pernas, uma reação totalmente involuntária que eu provavelmente deveria ter tentado manter sob controle.

Eu nunca tinha visto Edward titubear para falar, mas foi isso que ele fez agora, enquanto segurava minhas mãos nas suas e me afagava com carinho. Seus olhos vagavam entre minhas curvas nuas, e não em apreciação, mas como se estivesse vasculhando por algum vestígio físico de uma possível lesão. Isso me deixou meio puta da cara. Quero dizer, _alô-ou,_ eu tenho o abdômen bem trabalhado de tanto malhar com a Alice e essa porra, sim, é tortura; Edward podia tirar pelo menos um segundinho que fosse pra me secar, né? Não vamos nem mencionar meus peitos – aqueles que ele devorou tão deliciosamente durantes estes últimos dias, e que estavam ali na cara dele.

"Eu sinto muito, é só que eu estava, hm, estava tendo sonhos tão incríveis com você, e você estava realmente _aqui_ quando eu acordei, e nem raciocinei. Você está machucada? Eu nem me certifiquei de que estavas pronta." Tentei abrir a boca para dizer que estava bem, mas ele já começou a me interromper em questão de segundos.

"Te machuquei demais?" – Edward abaixou os olhos, focando-se no próprio corpo, fazendo meu olhar se voltar imediatamente no atualmente-satisfeito instrumento de perfeição entre as pernas dele, também. "Eu não sou exatamente construído para inocência. Sei que machuca. Por favor, me diga se foi demais."

Ele estava ruborizado de constrangimento, entristecido com a idéia de ter me causado algum tipo de dor. Embora eu quisesse confortá-lo, o fato era que – minhas afeições agora pertenciam a outro.

"Olha só, Edward," falei para ele, guiando seus olhos para os meus, ao erguer seu queixo com firmeza. Ele parecia aflito, porém tentando entender, ao ouvir meu tom de voz comedido. "Se você fizer isso de novo, vou ter que terminar nossa relação."

"Não, por favor." Edward suspirou, agarrando firme meus ombros com as suas mãos enquanto me encarava com olhos perturbados. "Eu sinto muito, muito, jamais vou te machucar novamente. Sequer coloco minhas mãos em você, se esse for o seu desejo. Apenas, não vá embora, por favor?"

As mãos de Edward libertaram meus ombros quando ele percebeu que já estava se contradizendo. Ele cerrou seus dedos, em punhos rígidos, que apertavam seus próprios quadris, obviamente resistindo à necessidade urgente de apenas me agarrar e me abraçar como havia feito ontem à noite, para me manter ali com ele.

Oh, céus, eu realmente o amava.

Encarei-lhe num tom severo, apesar de que Edward tinha estragado toda a minha brincadeira ao levar minhas palavras tão a sério. Essa situação me lembrou do elevador há algumas semanas atrás quando eu havia pedido que ele parasse de me beijar. Antes que eu pudesse explicar que parei o beijo apenas por querer tomar o comando da situação, ele ficou com uma cara de quem estava tendo suas tripas arrancadas de dentro para fora com um descascador de batatas. Eu pensei que tinha imaginado tudo isso até então, mas ficou claro pelo modo como os olhos de Edward pareciam estar á beira de lagrimas agora que não era exagero meu pensar assim.

Porém, não fazia sentido para mim. Pelo que eu podia dizer, de acordo com as minhas conversas com Emmett e Jasper, Edward havia crescido em um lar estável, com amor. Ele não tinha motivo para se tornar apegado demais a alguém que mal conhecia, ou nutrir algum tipo de trauma de abandono. Eu sabia de fato que nenhuma mulher jamais tinha o deixado – além de sua última namorada; e isso apenas aconteceu porque ele ficava gritando o nome de outra pessoa (o meu! Rebola e sai correndo pela casa!) na hora do bem-bom.

E, então, a ficha caiu.

Como um raio na minha cabeça.

Uma puta de uma epifania.

"Bella," Edward engasgou, depois de um minuto, enquanto presumo que seja o tempo em que fiquei congelada, em estado catatônico. "Por favor, não vá, ok? Fique. Ok, Bella?"

Edward Cullen me amava também.

Ele podia não saber disso, ele podia pensar que eu era apenas mais uma de suas aventuras sexuais infindáveis, mas esse homem estava tão ligado a mim que não podia sequer lidar com o fato de eu pedir uma interrupção depois de alguns beijos, e muito menos com uma despedida minha depois da noite que tivemos ontem. Eu queria sair gritando gooooooool, do Brasil-sil-sil, junto com o Galvão Bueno, e embora isso não estivesse exatamente dentro do contexto, eu não conseguia pensar em um jeito melhor para celebrar minha descoberta.

Ao invés disso, deixei minha feição séria se iluminar num sorriso descarado e expliquei para Edward, "eu não estava falando do sexo insanamente sensual e foda que acabamos de fazer – quero muito mais _disso_ no futuro." O rosto de Edward registrou uma expressão de surpresa, mas a decepção parecia continuar no fundo de seus olhos, como se pensasse que o fato de eu não lamentar ele ter acabado de me comer como um maluco fosse um grande engano.

"Eu estava me referindo aos insultos que você proferiu contra uma certa parte deliciosa do seu corpo." Zombei de Edward. "Pfft. Não exatamente construído para inocência? Quem se importa com isso quando o pequeno Eddie é perfeito de todos os ângulos, formas e jeitos?"

Edward pareceu precisar de um minuto para processar minhas palavras e entender que eu estava brincando com ele, e em seguida, inesperadamente se agarrou em mim, contorcendo-se entre as minhas pernas para me beijar com fervor, cobrindo cada centímetro da minha face com seus lábios. Eu não fazia idéia de como beijos carinhosos na minha face podiam ser tão fervorosos, mas Edward dava conta do recado. Ele estava deixando claro que estava absurdamente aliviado de eu não estar o abandonando, e que estava furioso por eu ter brincado com isso, pra começo de conversa.

"Não." Ele me beijou com firmeza.

"Brinque" Outro beijo.

"Com." E outro.

"Isso." E outro.

"Jamais." A língua dele invadiu meus lábios, que não apresentaram qualquer resistência, a despeito de qualquer mau hálito matinal ou outro possível obstáculo no caminho dele, e foi lambendo minha boca, meus dentes, subindo, descendo, sugando minha língua até que eu reagi, massageando a boca dele com a minha.

"Prometa," ele rosnou – tão rudemente, que 90% daquilo me excitou e os outros 10% me deixaram arrepiada de medo – enquanto retornava aos beijos calorosos, com a boca aberta, ao redor do meu rosto, para que pudéssemos recobrar nossas respirações. "Você me prometa isso, porra."

"Eu-," a língua de Edward aparentemente não estava interessada numa resposta tanto quanto o resto do corpo dele, porque fui novamente invadida por ela, que seguiu devastando minha boca, em movimentos precisos de entrada e saída, imitando o ato que havíamos realizado minutos antes.

Soltei um gemido urgente, o que pareceu trazer de volta os sentidos de Edward. Ele se afastou e escondeu sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço enquanto respirava pesadamente. Depois de alguns instantes, ele falou.

"Sinto muito. Eu exagerei na dose, no modo como reagi. Normalmente, não sou tão..." – ele hesitou, procurando pela palavra correta para descrever a si próprio.

_Apaixonado?_

"... Sombrio. Ou possessivo. Vou tentar parar." A voz dele era dura e relutante, como se pensasse que não seria _capaz _de parar. E, honestamente? Eu não queria que ele parasse.

"Nada de insultos ao seu pênis daqui para frente?" Confirmei, ganhando uma erguida de sua cabeça combinada com o início de um sorriso torto.

"Sabe, Srta. Swan, eu estou começando a achar que você gosta mais _dele _do que de _mim_." Ele me falou em tom de escárnio, com o sorriso torto agora à toda potência. Bem, com todo esse aparato, eu realmente não podia culpar o rapaz.

"Você pode estar na pista certa, Sr. Cullen." Falei muito séria, batendo no queixo com a ponta do dedo, representando reflexão profunda.

Edward gemeu, rolando de cima de mim, para deitar de costas na cama, bem quando senti seu membro dando pulinhos ao lado do meu quadril.

"Cacete, Bella, cada vez que você me chama assim, dá vontade de fazer coisas muito censuráveis contigo, e se eu começar essas coisas agora, nós jamais chegaremos ao trabalho hoje e não quero te machucar de novo." Ele falou sem parar para tomar fôlego, com o braço cobrindo seus olhos e sua ereção já a postos, à meio-mastro. Eu queria perguntar se isso se aplicava a _todas_ as vezes em que eu o chamei de Sr. Cullen nestes últimos cinco meses, mas imaginei que essa era uma tortura melhor de ser guardada para quando estivéssemos no trabalho.

"Acho que vou tomar banho, sozinha, então," ri à custa dele, recebendo um resmungo de sobreaviso, vindo de trás do braço de Edward que cobria seu rosto.

Eu me levantei da cama observando o corpo de Edward realmente se retesar frente à idéia de me ver zanzando pelo seu quarto sem roupa, e aproveitei para fazer pose na porta do banheiro, com os quadris de lado e um braço esticado sob os meus seios, segurando o outro.

"Hey," chamei-o esperando enquanto ele relutantemente descobria seus olhos e se virava para me encarar.

A ereção de Edward parecia consideravelmente maior desde minha última espiada no rapaz, e seus olhos dançavam livremente por todo meu corpo, secando de cima a baixo.

"Sim, Anjo?" – ele perguntou numa voz de puro veludo.

"Eu adorei cada segundo de tudo isso." Prometi para Edward, sendo retribuída por um sorriso alegre e grato dele.

Ele estava totalmente caidinho por mim; Edward me amava.

Na-na-na-ná!

- - -

**Gurias, a próxima atualização vem nesse final de semana sem falta! Bjs ;)**


	25. Lobotomia

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: LOBOTOMIA**

**BPOV**

Eu esperava que Edward estivesse ridiculamente irritadiço depois da briga semi-real que tivemos. Mas, quando saí do chuveiro, o chefinho já estava vestido num terno – num cinza-escuro perfeito hoje –, seu cabelo ainda estava úmido do banho – imediatamente o visualizei se masturbando lá – e Edward mexia ovos enquanto assoviava a música tema de Cabaret.

Uma noite de sexo e ele já estava assoviando trilhas sonoras. Clichê, oi?

Edward já tinha colocado dois pratos sobre o balcão da cozinha, com um copo de suco de laranja e uma cestinha de torradas com manteiga. Não pela primeira vez, eu fiquei admirada pela facilidade das coisas para os homens. Eu mal tive tempo de ajeitar meu cabelo e maquiagem, imagine adicionar um café da manhã perfeito para duas pessoas à rotina matinal.

Aproximei-me de Edward por trás dele e rapidamente cobri seus olhos com as minhas mãos. "Adivinha quem?" – perguntei, sentindo seus cílios excessivamente longos fazerem cócegas nas minhas palmas.

O corpo dele automaticamente relaxou contra o meu enquanto o ouvia responder, numa voz sem emoção. "Mmm, Rosalie, graças a Deus você está de volta, eu acabei de me livrar daquela sua amiga irritante – Bella, acho que esse era o nome dela."

"Estamos bem humorados hoje, então?" – bufei, permitindo que ele virasse o corpo de modo que minhas mãos ficaram entrelaçadas em volta do pescoço dele. Edward sorriu abertamente para mim, beijando a ponta do meu nariz. Um puta beijo super amoroso, permitam-me dizer.

"Café da manhã!" – ele respondeu alegremente, me puxando pela mão para me guiar até um dos banquinhos de couro, ao lado da bancada. Enquanto me acomodava no assento e ia servindo meu prato com torradas e ovos, Edward começou a explicar seu cronograma para o resto da manhã num tom falso e exageradamente pomposo.

"Como eu sou excepcionalmente brilhante e casualmente tenho esse incrível talento de calcular a eficiência máxima dos meus funcionários, programei uns dez minutos para comermos estes ovos, o que nos deixa com vinte minutos de sobra para eu passar minha mão por todo seu corpo antes de termos de sair; claro, prestando uma atenção extra para aquele seu traseiro saboroso – que eu sinto que tem sido absurdamente negligenciado."

Eu lhe dei um sorriso áspero de afetação enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado; nós dois ficamos de frente para o balcão. "E eu presumo que neste cenário, eu sou o funcionário sendo aproveitado para atingir sua _produtividade _máxima?"

Edward estava com as pernas afastadas uma da outra e um de seus pés se enganchou em torno das minhas pernas, para que ele pudesse simplesmente balançá-las para frente e para trás, como se fossemos duas crianças no refeitório do colégio, brincando de gangorra com os pés pela primeira vez. Era um gesto surpreendentemente modesto e fofo, e ele me ofereceu um olhar tímido, quase encabulado quando começou a nos embalar daquela forma.

"Isso mesmo, minha querida." Edward respondeu, sorrindo vitorioso para mim, entre as garfadas ansiosas de sua comida. "Neste caso, sua 'produtividade' vai envolver eu te prender contra uma parede e usar seu bumbum de apoio para eu fincar essa sua abertura gostosa contra mim."

Engasguei com a torrada, já me sentindo ficar afetada – e alterada – com aquelas palavras. Deusdocéu, como é que ele conseguia ficar envergonhado com o contato das nossas pernas entrelaçadas quando falava coisas desse tipo para mim com a maior naturalidade? Edward riu da minha cara mortificada, e eu prometi para mim mesma que iria me vingar do _Sr. Cullen _hoje mesmo.

"Só espere até ver os planos que tenho prontos para você hoje à noite." Edward riu, piscando provocativamente. "Nós seremos _muito _produtivos."

"Eu não posso passar a noite aqui hoje," soltei, me arrependendo logo em seguida, por querer com todas as minhas forças ser produtiva ao lado de Edward. Entretanto, Alice e Rose me matariam se eu não fosse para casa e explicasse como foi minha grande noite, especialmente se considerar o tempo e energia que ambas depositaram para me fazer chegar até aqui.

No segundo que terminei de falar, o sorriso de Edward desapareceu do rosto dele e sua perna se desenroscou da minha.

"Oh, ok. Entendo." Ele falou num resmungo baixo. Suas garfadas aceleradas pararam abruptamente e ele cuidadosamente posicionou seu talher ao lado do prato, alinhando-os com o guardanapo como se as regras de etiqueta à mesa fossem a coisa mais essencial do mundo neste momento.

"Não é porque eu não quero ficar, é só que..." – tentei explicar com rapidez; qualquer coisa para evitar aquele olhar de desapontamento e rejeição no rosto de Edward.

"Está tudo bem, você não precisa se explicar." Edward interrompeu, ainda titubeando no mesmo resmungo com uma expressão abatida. "Eu compreendo se você não quer ficar depois do que fiz esta manhã."

Mas.

Que.

Porra.

Eu sabia que não era a pessoa mais emotiva do universo. Raramente mostro meus sentimentos verdadeiros por puro e simples medo de ser rejeitada, uma vez que meu coração é colocado na linha de fogo. Eu preferia muito mais fazer brincadeiras sobre situações sérias, da mesma forma como agi quando Edward se assustou pela possibilidade de ter me machucado enquanto fazíamos sexo.

Edward era o cara maduro, tanto em idade quanto na forma de abordar nosso recente relacionamento. Mas, se ele ia se culpar por cada minúscula coisa que _pensava _ter feito de errado, então, eu ia enfiar essa merda toda no... – literalmente.

"Levante-se, Edward." Falei para ele, usando tanta firmeza na voz quanto me era possível – a voz que eu usava quando falava com a minha mãe Renée, tentando convencê-la de desistir das suas idéias mirabolantes – e fiquei de pé, saindo do banquinho.

"Oi?" – ele perguntou sem entender, girando sobre o assento para me fitar confuso.

"Para com essa cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão da mudança e foi chutado. Desce desse banco ou vou te arrastar pelo colarinho da camisa." Esclareci, sabendo que eu estava me sentindo tão poderosa nesse momento que seria totalmente capaz de puxar Edward e seus quase cem quilos. Talvez.

Os olhos dele enegreceram enquanto ele ficava de pé também, praticamente derrubando a cadeira. Ele veio na minha direção como um felino letal, ágil, sagaz, inclinando-se para mim, até que as pontas dos nossos narizes se tocaram.

"Satisfeita?" – ele me perguntou com ardência, respirando pesadamente.

Afastei minha cabeça da dele com um movimento rápido e empurrei o peito de Edward, fazendo-o cambalear para trás porque certamente não estava esperando essa reação de mim. Os olhos dele estavam quase negros agora, enquanto seus lábios se firmaram numa curva dura, e seus punhos se cerraram com vigor.

Eu estava surpresa de perceber como essa feição de fúria de Edward se parecia com sua expressão de tesão, e foi aí que notei uma saliência muito distinta sob o zíper da calça dele. Aparentemente, minha postura de bitch estava deixando Edward tão excitado quanto puto da cara. Huh. Isso era definitivamente algo para se registrar sob o título de "coisas que fazem minhas calças pegar fogo" para futuras referências, e futura inspeção.

Por ora, eu apenas apontei para a janela, um vidro que cobria a distancia do teto ao chão, e falei com maldade, "Fique de pé contra a janela."

Eu não fazia idéia se ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo, mas Edward obedeceu de primeira, furiosamente se virando para marchar até a janela e ficar de costas para o vidro com um estrondo.

"Então?" – ele esguichou para mim, confirmando que ainda não tinha entendido o que eu queria. Eu tinha uma sensação muito evidente de que não importava o que eu estivesse pedindo a Edward, se fosse para equilibrar uma bola sobre o nariz ou ficar parado em algum lugar. Mesmo com raiva, ele parecia querer me dar exatamente o que eu queria.

_Porque ele me amava_. Eu apenas desejava que ele soubesse disso, ou se já soubesse, que ele expressasse em palavras para mim, porque só Deus sabe o quanto eu sou insegura para chegar a dizer algo assim primeiro.

Fui ao encontro de Edward balançando os quadris, parando a um pé de distancia para que eu pudesse externar minhas lamentações sem a distração do contato dos nossos corpos. Já era difícil o bastante lidar com o calor que Edward emanava, de qualquer forma.

"Como você parece ocupado demais choramingando com o tanto que pensa ter 'me machucado'," fiz as aspas com os dedos no ar enquanto falava, revirando meus olhos de uma maneira muito blasé, "para lembrar de seu suposto plano para nós dois esta manhã, acho que é apenas justo que _eu _te prenda contra uma parede para usar o seu traseiro como apoio enquanto finco esse membro enorme em mim."

A raiva dos olhos de Edward evaporou completamente antes de ele fechá-los, como se estivesse fazendo uma oração. Seus braços se abriram, e suas palmas abertas foram estendidas na minha direção, como se ele estivesse dizendo, _aqui estou eu, sou seu, venha e me tome._

O arrepio de tesão que correu por mim ao ver Edward de olhos fechados, à minha espera, e suplicando-se ao meu controle, quase fez meus joelhos cederem e se chocarem um no outro.

"Abra sua boca," falei com fervor na voz. Edward soltou um resfolego trêmulo enquanto seguia meu comando, e eu rapidamente dei um passo para frente e ataquei os lábios dele com avidez; dominei o beijo, com as minhas mãos no seu rosto, forçando a entrada da minha língua em seus lábios no instante em que nossas bocas se tocaram.

Ele fez um som, do fundo da garganta, meio rouco, aflito e atiçado, e suas palmas abertas se chocaram contra os meus quadris. Eu podia perceber que ele queria tomar as rédeas da coisa, queria sentir meu corpo preso pelo dele, queria ser aquele devorando meu corpo – não o contrário –, e eu sabia que ele estava prestes a reverter nossas posições.

Antes que Edward pudesse fazer qualquer investida de força no toque de suas mãos, eu me afastei, e rosnei na face dele, "mantenha suas mãos para si. Você não estava preocupado em me machucar?"

Não deixei Edward sequer pensar em responder às palavras que atirei para ele, e abocanhei seus lábios mais uma vez; nossos dentes praticamente colidiam enquanto eu sugava até a alma daquele homem.

Enquanto minha boca se movia, deslizei as mãos pelo peito dele, descendo pelas laterais até que senti sob minha pele o que podia ser unicamente chamado de bumbum de aço. As mãos de Edward se chocaram contra o vidro atrás dele assim que me sentiu apertando seu traseiro, colando, desta forma, todo seu corpo abaixo da cintura contra o meu, lhe oferecendo a fricção tão desejada pela sua ereção pulsante. Ele fazia sons contínuos sob a minha boca, porém eles ficavam cada vez mais animalescos – como se fosse algum tipo de besta selvagem que havia acabado de ser capturada e presa numa jaula.

Pensando bem, os sons, gemidos e arfadas de Edward eram tão angustiantes e dolorosos que se não fosse pelo fato de que eu podia sentir seu membro se revirando nervosamente contra os meus quadris, também nervosos em seus movimentos, além da língua esfomeada dele na minha boca, eu teria pensado que Edward não estava gostando do que estávamos fazendo.

Afastei-me para puxar oxigênio quando minhas opções se reduziram a respirar ou desmaiar, mas até durante este momento não deixei de me atracar na linha quadrada do queixo de Edward, e de seu pescoço, logo acima do colarinho da camisa. Enquanto meus dentes roçavam seu lóbulo, subi uma das minhas pernas para envolvê-la ao redor de Edward, aproximando ainda mais sua ereção sólida contra o ponto do meu corpo que nós dois desejávamos.

As mãos de Edward continuavam a se chocar contra o vidro, enquanto ele relutava o ímpeto de tirar o controle de mim, embora cantarolasse entre arfadas, "Por favor, não pare, por favor, não pare..."

Eu odiava negar qualquer coisa para ele, mas sabia que tínhamos que pisar no freio se quiséssemos chegar ao trabalho antes do horário do almoço. Não que estivéssemos atrasados, era apenas que se eu continuasse neste ritmo, jamais chegaríamos ao quarto, muito menos ao escritório na empresa.

Então, eu deixei minha perna escorregar e subi minhas mãos da bunda dele para posicioná-la na cintura de Edward, enquanto alternava entre beijos suaves e urgentes no seu pescoço. As mãos dele se chocaram contra o vidro mais uma vez – agora, de frustração – e, ele inclinou sua cabeça para baixo, numa procura às cegas pela minha boca. Rapidamente, virei minha cabeça para longe, para que não começássemos tudo novamente. Edward não iria faltar o trabalho por minha causa.

"Não pare," ele fez questão de lembrar com um pequeno murmúrio que quase me desfez por dentro. Antes que eu pudesse sucumbir ao desejo de Edward, dei um passo para trás, colocando distancia entre nós, e sentindo as vantagens da regra do "não-me-toque", já que nem precisei rearranjar meu cabelo depois do nosso pega contra o vidro.

Os olhos de Edward, que permaneceram fechados durante todo esse tempo, se abriram de leve, estreitando-se num olhar de tesão, de excitação, como um predador atento à sua presa, esperando que ela retornasse ao seu campo de ataque. Eu, com agilidade, coloquei ainda mais distância entre nós porque esse olhar perigoso dele era uma perdição.

Os punhos fechados de Edward se abriram e ele deixou suas palmas livres nas laterais de seu corpo novamente, tentando suavizar a intensidade de seu olhar com este gesto de submissão. Eu não me deixei enganar nem por um segundo.

"Volte aqui para mim, querida," Edward disse de forma carinhosa, com uma doçura que eu sabia ser falsa. Não havia nada além de uma necessidade feroz naqueles olhos semicerrados. "Eu te prometo que vou manter minhas mãos afastadas pelo tempo que você quiser."

Mentiroso. Eu podia ver claramente que no segundo em que eu estivesse ao alcance dos braços dele a mesa seria virada e abruptamente seria eu a implorar em desespero. E embora eu não quisesse nada mais do que ceder, nós estaríamos oficialmente atrasados se esperássemos por mais tempo.

"Trabalho, Edward," eu o lembrei, "além do mais, eu ainda estou brava com você por ter sido tão empata-foda sobre o lance do sexo selvagem antes."

Edward olhou para seu Omega no pulso e praguejou baixinho.

"Isso não terminou," ele me avisou, enquanto gemia e reajustava o cinto logo acima de sua ereção evidente. Eu compreendia como ele se sentia; começar uma sessão de amassos assim quente com o cara mais gostoso do planeta provavelmente não tinha sido uma boa idéia, considerando que tínhamos que ir para o trabalho e agir como se não estivéssemos prestes a nos agarrar a todo instante.

Sorri para Edward e falei suavemente, "Eu ficaria incrivelmente desapontada se tivesse terminado por aqui. Vamos apenas esperar que você atenda às expectativas mais tarde."

Eu imaginava que Edward fosse responder com alguma tirada igualmente flertante, mas ao invés, ele me puxou para um abraço de esmagar, fazendo com que meus pés balançassem alguns centímetros acima do chão.

"Oh, Bella," ele suspirou alto, "eu te _adoro_. Prometo que não vou ficar 'choramingando' pelos cantos de novo, apesar de que, se você me atacar desse jeito for a punição sempre, vai ser difícil manter a promessa."

Eu sorri contra o ombro dele e, querendo arrumar a situação, deixando tudo às claras com Edward, falei, "A única razão pela qual preciso ir para casa hoje à noite é que sou obrigada a dar um relatório detalhado para as meninas."

Edward se afastou para poder me encarar nos olhos, com toda sua suposta adoração borbulhando naquele olhar.

_Isso é amor, Edward, não apenas adoração. Perceba essa porra logo, abrace o sentimento, se acostume com ele, alimente-o. E o mais importante de tudo: compartilhe-o comigo._

"Essa é a razão?" – ele esclareceu, obviamente aliviado. Como alguém tão fodasticamente perfeito podia ser tão inseguro com relação a essa coisa boba e sem graça que eu era?

"Sim, senhor," falei casualmente.

Edward riu, inclinando-se para beijar a ponta do meu nariz.

"_Essa, _sim, é uma conversa que eu adoraria ouvir."

- - -

Edward ficou atolado de tarefas no trabalho até depois das onze da manhã, enclausurado em seu escritório fazendo ligações e mais ligações pelo telefone. Ele estava extremamente irritável a menor interrupção feita, a não ser que fosse eu, e mesmo assim seus olhos pareciam fixados nos meus seios ou pernas.

Quando entrei na sala dele às nove da manhã para explicar quem a Winston Shipping Co. era e porque eles queriam uma reunião com Edward, levei dez minutos para perceber que ele não tinha prestado atenção em uma só palavra do que falei.

Ao invés de me ouvir, ele ficou agarrado na extremidade de sua mesa, babando na minha perna, parcialmente exposta pela saia-lápis de cintura alta, como se jamais tivesse visto uma mulher antes na vida.

Eu me sentia incrivelmente culpada, facilmente reconhecendo – e secretamente compartilhando – os sintomas de extrema frustração sexual. Futuramente, teríamos que sem dúvida instaurar uma regra de nada-de-pegapracapá-pesado antes do trabalho, porque era muito óbvio que nenhum de nós dois poderia lidar com essa coisa de deixar o assunto inacabado.

Eu ia simplesmente deixar a gente sofrer em silêncio, mas por volta das dez horas, quando eu estava digitando um relatório mensal muito monótono da entrada de receita, minha mente começou a divagar sobre os aspectos _físicos _da excitação de Edward.

Eu o imaginei em seu escritório, sentado à mesa, apenas alguns metros de distancia de mim, _duro_.

Eu o imaginei pulsando, se contorcendo, dolorosamente, _por mim._

Fiquei me perguntando se Edward tocou-se mesmo sobre as calças em algum momento, apenas para aliviar temporariamente sua necessidade.

Quando chegou as 10:50, minha imaginação me levou a um frenesi e eu liguei para Jessica, lhe dizendo que deveria segurar todas as ligações de Edward, e não chamá-lo para nada até que eu liberasse. Às 10:55 eu estava do lado de fora da porta dele, ouvindo-o conversar falando em japonês. Humpf, exibido. Eram 11:05 quando ouvi Edward desligar o telefone e soltar um suspiro longo.

_Não se preocupe, amor. Estou chegando. Assim como você estará chegando ao seu clímax em alguns minutos._

Bati na porta dele de leve, embora Edward tivesse me dito logo cedo que eu não precisava mais fazer isso. Tinha algo a ver com o meu "aroma delicioso" ser suficiente para lhe indicar que eu estava lá.

"O quê?" – ele perguntou, pensando ser outra pessoa por causa da batida. Aroma delicioso, uma ova!

Abri a porta e a carranca no rosto dele automaticamente desapareceu, não porque Edward não queria me dar um olhar tão horroroso, mas porque seus olhos imediatamente se grudaram nos meus seios.

Já falei antes e falo de novo – _homens._

Esperando não parecer uma abobada, rebolei os quadris enquanto me aproximava da mesa dele, com toda a atenção de Edward voltada para mim enquanto me movia.

"Então, _Sr. Cullen,_" – sorri maliciosamente para ele, dando a volta na mesa de Edward para me inclinar nela, ao lado do Chefinho. "Como está sua manhã?"

Ele levou um minuto para perceber que eu tinha falado, e alguns minutos a mais para processar minhas palavras, então, finalmente soltou, "longa".

"Oh, pobrezinho," falei numa voz doce, enquanto meus dedos massageavam e pele – exposta por causa das mangas enroladas até o cotovelo – de seu antebraço, apoiado no descanso lateral da cadeira. "E tem sido _dura_, também?"

Edward estava trêmulo sob meu toque, fazendo-me ficar maravilhada mais uma vez com o efeito que eu causava nele. Seus olhos dançavam entre meus dedos em seu braço e meus lábios, enquanto ele se inclinava na minha direção em sua cadeira, parecendo que estava prestes a dar o bote, lambendo seus próprios lábios.

"É," ele falou num tom rouco para mim, "tem, hum, sido uma manhã muito _dura._"

"Bem, como sua secretária, Sr. Cullen, sinto que é meu dever aliviar um pouco desse seu estresse. Você gostaria que eu fizesse isso?" – eu já estava me aproximando dele, inclinando-me na direção de sua boca.

"Eu penso que é _meu _dever como seu empregador, lhe retribuir o favor, Srta. Swan," Edward me respondeu, de prontidão, mais focado agora que um objetivo estava claro em sua mente. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus lábios e suas mãos tremiam.

Afastei-me dele abruptamente, antes que pudesse ser distraída do _meu _objetivo com um beijo, e Edward fez biquinho para mim como se alguém tivesse acabado de queimar a árvore de Natal iluminada e todos os seus brinquedos novinhos em folha debaixo dela, junto.

"Eu quero que você se sente na mesa," expliquei para ele, organizando a logística dos meus próximos movimentos mentalmente.

Eu esperava que ele me desse um olhar inexpressivo e um sermão dizendo que não o controlo, mas ao invés disso, Edward saltou da cadeira, derrubou o teclado no meio do caminho e se empoleirou sobre a mesa, sentando de frente para mim. A perna dele balançava para cima e para baixo impacientemente e ele começou a me questionar ansioso.

"Você vai me beijar? Eu _realmente _acho que você deveria me beijar. E, vai ficar entre as minhas pernas? Você se sentiria ótima se esfregando em mim assim. Talvez, devêssemos ir para o sofá, aí você pode d_eitar _em cima de mim..."

Enquanto ele tagarelava, eu subi na cadeira e sentei de joelhos, deixando minha cabeça na mesma altura da cintura de Edward. Quando terminei de me acomodar, estendi o braço e coloquei um dedo sobre os lábios dele, parando seus devaneios. Também tive que ignorar o modo como a língua dele deu uma escapadela para lamber meu dedo ali.

"Edward," falei em tom de aviso, olhando diretamente naqueles olhos verdes exageradamente empolgados enquanto ele chupava meu dedo para dentro de sua boca, "eu não vou fazer nenhuma dessas coisas."

A velocidade na qual a decepção se registrou no rosto dele foi incrivelmente cômica, mas tendo aborrecido o pobre homem suficientemente por uma manhã inteira, rapidamente dei as boas notícias para ele, "eu não vou fazer nenhuma dessas coisas – mas, eu _irei _te chupar bem gostoso assim que abrir esse zíper aqui."

Edward gemeu meu nome com a boca ao redor do meu dedo, fechando os olhos com força a medida que o som das minhas palavras o atingia, e em seguida abrindo-os num estalo quando me sentiu colocando outro dedo dentro de sua boca.

"Sabe," falei para Edward, fascinada e ansiosa por prolongar a tortura, "você sugando meus dedos assim é uma sensação surpreendentemente boa. Eu fico só imaginando a delícia que vai ser a minha boca ao redor de você."

Ele devia estar muito excitado já, porque seus quadris estocaram o ar por puro instinto quando falei, embora, logicamente, ele devesse saber que não havia nenhum tipo de fricção possível ali.

"Não vai demorar muito agora, eu prometo," sorri benevolente para ele, e usei minha mão livre para acariciar o joelho de Edward – apesar de que isso só o deixou ainda mais desesperado. "Mas, antes de começarmos, eu realmente acho que você deveria me mostrar como é essa sensação. Chupe meus dedos como você quer me sentir te chupando."

Edward soltou um gemido estrangulado e agarrou minha mão, fechando sua boca ao redor dos meus dedos e sugando com firmeza. Enquanto ele fazia isso, eu comecei a deslizar minha outra mão do joelho dele, subindo delicadamente pela coxa. Edward continuou a escorregar meus dedos para dentro e fora de sua boca, e seus quadris acompanhavam com pinotes ritmados no ar.

Eu finalmente cheguei ao cinto dele, surpreendendo a mim mesma por conseguir desfazer a fivela com apenas uma mão, e Edward permanecia gemendo e enroscando sua língua em torno dos meus dedos. Eu sabia que ele queria falar, provavelmente para dizer qualquer coisa combinando com a palavra "porra", e eu compadeci da aflição dele ao abrir o botão de sua calça.

No segundo em que meus dedos escaparam dos lábios de Edward, ele arfou, "Anjo, você está... isso é uma porra de tortura."

Sorri torto para ele enquanto rapidamente desci o zíper, "e eu nem comecei ainda."

Edward ergueu os quadris de modo que eu pudesse abaixar suas calças, e ofegou rispidamente quando puxei as boxers de forma brusca, sem tomar cuidado com a rigidez de seu membro. Eu me certifiquei de que Edward estava observando quando levantei minhas duas mãos até a boca e lambi as duas palmas.

"Je-_sus_." Os braços de Edward cederam, e ele se apoiou nos cotovelos, inclinando o corpo para trás sobre a mesa, com a cabeça jogada também para trás, para que não tivesse que passar pelo suplício de assistir tudo o que eu faria. Ele já estava grosso e trepidando; eu tinha a impressão de que se ele tivesse que assistir todo meu desempenho, a brincadeira acabaria numa questão de três segundos.

Sem perder tempo, me inclinei sobre Edward e fechei uma mão ao redor da base de seu membro, massageando seus testículos com a outra.

"CARALHO! PORRA!" Edward gritou alto, deixando-me particularmente feliz que meu escritório do lado de fora nos oferecia uma boa barreira de som das outras pessoas do andar do edifício.

Eu comecei a acariciar as bolas dele com a minha mão, puxando levemente. A mão que estava envolvida na ereção de Edward não fez qualquer movimento, e eu podia sentir um gemido rosnando através do peito dele, enquanto resistia à necessidade urgente de ou rebolar contra o meu punho fechado ou gritar imprecações para mim.

Chegando ao ponto da _verdadeira _tortura, usei o aperto mantido na base do membro dele para deixá-lo firme no mesmo ponto enquanto tomava sua cabeça sensível com a minha boca. Ela já estava umedecida por um liquido esbranquiçado e eu suguei tudo, estalando a língua bem alto e de forma pomposa, pressionando-a na aberturinha da extremidade dele para tirar um pouco mais do leite de Edward. Em seguida, comecei a lamber a ponta uma vez após a outra, ocasionalmente revirando a língua em volta daquela pele sensível. Eu sabia pelo meu primeiro namorado, Jacob, que isso deixava os caras loucos.

"Mmm... você tem um sabor tão gostoso..." – gemi com a minha boca ocupada em torno da ereção quase explodindo de Edward, falando nada mais do que a verdade – mas, principalmente, porque eu sabia que isso acrescentaria um toque a mais à tortura.

Àquela altura, Edward já estava à beira da insanidade, com a cabeça caída para trás, ofegando num ritmo alucinante. Quando dei uma passada particularmente caprichada com a língua, ele engasgou nas próprias palavras.

"Por favor, por favor..." ele mal sussurrava, "por favor, Bella... por favor..."

Eu libertei a ponta do membro duro dele, tirando-o do calor úmido da minha boca e tirei minhas mãos dele também. Edward gemeu em protesto à perda do nosso contato, como se tivesse acabado de perder uma parte do próprio corpo ou algo igualmente vital.

"Diga-me o que você quer," eu disse para ele, usando minha voz adocicada novamente.

Considerando as mudanças de humor repentinas de Edward, ele podia tanto ficar incrivelmente hesitante ou inacreditavelmente apressado com esse meu pedido; e ele acabou me deixando muito satisfeita ao escolher a segunda opção.

Com a cabeça ainda para trás e de peito arfante, ele me ordenou claramente, "Me. Chupe. _Agora_." Edward resfolegou impacientemente e acrescentou num tom mais quieto, "_por favor_."

"Sim-senhor, Sr. Cullen," eu sorri de lado, antes de mergulhá-lo novamente entre meus lábios, até senti-lo tocando o final da minha língua. Engasguei um pouquinho, sabendo que ele adoraria a sensação de ter o fundo da minha garganta tampando a cabeça da sua extensão, e engoli ao redor de seu membro na tentativa de relaxar minha garganta para levá-lo um pouco mais além.

"Porra-porra-PORRA!" Edward gemia, claramente não esperando que eu o engolisse por completo daquela maneira. Eu o deixei aproveitar a sensação de ter seu membro todo envolvido pela minha boca, e quando senti a saliva aumentar excessivamente, movimentei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo. Mantive um nível consistente de sucção enquanto me movia, revirando minha língua ao redor da extensão de Edward, particularmente na extremidade.

Os cotovelos de Edward cederam, entraram em colapso sobre a mesa, mas ele pareceu não perceber quando a sua nuca fez um contato bruto com o tampão da mesa. Eu tive que me inclinar mais para frente para conseguir manter meus esforços enquanto Edward gemia e resmungava e arfava, sob um fôlego acelerado.

"A porra da sua boca... molhada... tão quente... Bella... preciso tanto de você..."

Eu podia sentir que ele estava perto, então adicionei meus dentes à receita, arranhando toda a extensão a cada passada. Foi a gota d'água. Antes que eu pudesse pensar, as mãos de Edward se tornaram punhos fechados nos meus cabelos enquanto ele estocava dentro da minha boca, e eu sentia seu membro grande atravessando meus lábios para dentro e para fora enquanto eu chupava o mais forte que podia.

Ele começou a uivar, fazendo-me desejar ter espaço suficiente para tocar meu clitóris agora, porque este som desesperado, combinado com o modo que ele sulcava na minha boca, como um animal, me deixava com mais tesão ainda.

Não demorou até que Edward enfim empurrou minha cabeça totalmente para baixo, fazendo meus lábios tocarem exatamente a base de seu membro enquanto sua extremidade entrava parcialmente na minha garganta. Ele me segurou daquele jeito enquanto gozava, soluçando meu nome alto com seu corpo enrijecendo os músculos a cada espasmo.

Enquanto Edward arfava, tentando tragar oxigênio suficiente para seus pulmões, ele libertou o aperto doloroso que manteve nos meus cabelos, acariciando minha nuca suavemente – provavelmente pronto para dar outro piti sobre ter "me machucado" – antes de suas mãos caírem debilmente nas laterais de seu corpo. Eu passei minha língua por ele, limpando-o completamente de qualquer resíduo do seu gozo e o retirei da minha boca com um estalo, inclinando-me para trás na cadeira para admirar meu trabalho bem realizado.

Edward tinha um verdadeiro lençol de suor na testa, suas bochechas estavam coradas e ele encarava o teto da sala com olhos vazios e rosto inexpressivo.

Eu acabei de, neste momento, chupar verdadeiros absurdos, até o cérebro de Edward Cullen. Uma lobotomia através de um boquete.

"Então," sorri, quando ele finalmente voltou a se apoiar sobre os cotovelos. "Acho que você mencionou algo a respeito de retribuir o favor?"

* * *

Boa semana, gurias!


	26. Provocação Descarada

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**N/T: Bem.... Venho por meio desta notinha informar que a nossa queridíssima Carlinha a partir deste capítulo NÃO TRADUZ MAIS esta fanfic.**

**Mas vejam pelo lado positivo. A história não vai ficar pela metade, já que EU fui escalada pra substituir a nossa diva! *-***

**Meu nome é Paula, eu traduzo a fanfic "Sinfonia Agridoce", e farei de tudo pra manter o nível da tradução! Espero que todas gostem, esse é o meu primeiro capítulo por aqui (:

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 25: PROVOCAÇÃO DESCARADA**

**EPOV  
**  
Tudo bem, certo, ok, então, claramente, eu tinha que reajustar meus pensamentos um pouquinho.

Passei cinco meses repetindo para mim mesmo que Bella era um anjo inocente, meu pequeno cordeirinho.

Ela podia ser um anjo, mas também era evidentemente muito mais do que disso. A mulher que me fez entrar em colapso sobre minha mesa de trabalho depois do melhor boquete da história era uma porra de criptonita para mim. Ela era um diabinho, todas as tentações do inferno unidas, a porra do fruto proibido – cada manifestação de luxúria, ganância e avidez, embrulhadas em um só pacote.

Esta manhã, acordei com a sensação do bumbum despido de Bella acomodado na minha virilha. Nem parei para pensar ou considerar que ela poderia estar dolorida da noite anterior, ou na possibilidade de ela não estar afim; eu simplesmente tinha que possuí-la, lá, naquele momento e sem qualquer tipo de impedimento. Deleitar-me dentro de Bella enquanto ela se submetia ao meu desejo, com as mãos presas para cima e eu ia sentindo seu corpo delicado e apertado contra o meu, aquilo foi o melhor momento de toda a minha existência. Cada vez que eu entrava nela o mesmo pensamento ecoava bravamente na minha mente: _minha, minha, MINHA_.

Mas, era hora de aceitar a realidade; não importava o quanto eu considerava Bella como "minha" em meus próprios pensamentos, o fato era que, eu era dela. Quando me senti culpado – com toda a razão – com o modo que a tomei, tão bruscamente, depois de menos de 24 horas dela ter perdido sua virgindade, Bella reagiu com uma carga acalorada de raiva que me deixou instantaneamente com tesão.

Bella – e não havia outra forma de descrever isso – me _possuiu_ contra a parede de vidro, sem permitir que eu a tocasse, sem deixar que eu fizesse outra coisa a não ser pedir por mais, implorar para ela por _tudo_. Porra, ela me fez choramingar como um bebê birrento depois de dois segundos de um beijo faminto.

Agora, eu estava meio deitado com as minhas calças amontoadas nos tornozelos, a nuca latejando de dor – estou bastante certo de que caí de cabeça sobre a mesa quando meus braços não suportaram mais o meu peso –, meu membro estava débil e saciado, enquanto no rosto eu carregava uma expressão preguiçosa e abestalhada. Bella estava ajoelhada na minha direção, correndo seus dedos pelo meu quadril e eu tentava simplesmente lembrar meu primeiro nome.

Falando sério mesmo, eu estava possuído.

Bella Swan me tinha comendo na palma de sua mão e eu estava amando cada segundo disso tudo.

Apesar do assustador controle que ela parecia exercer sobre o meu corpo, mente e coração, eu não ia me permitir embarcar de cabeça nessa história na desvantagem, de forma desigual. Eu iria pegá-la de jeito e me apropriar daquele traseiro dela também. Tanto no sentido figurado como no literal.

"Como estão as coisas aí, Faísca?" - a voz dela enfim me tirou do transe enquanto eu permanecia deitado lá, decidindo que teríamos uma relação de propriedade completamente mútua um do outro – ainda recuperando meus sentidos depois daquele orgasmo fodástico. A extremidade do meu membro palpitava levemente, o que não me surpreendia considerando a atenção especial que ela dispensou naquela região. Por Deus, a imagem de Bella me chupando como se fosse um pirulito ficaria impressa no meu cérebro pelo resto da minha vida.

"Relaxado pra caralho, considerando que estou pelado da cintura para baixo sobre a minha mesa de trabalho às onze e meia da manhã." Fiquei apoiado nos cotovelos meio cambaleante – desabando de novo sobre a mesa–, e vendo o sorriso presunçoso no rosto de Bella enquanto eu também sorria para o nada, ainda com os movimentos lentos.

"Vou entender isso como um elogio."

"Era para ser um elogio. Agora, acredito que eu tenha que cumprir inteiramente minhas obrigações contratuais como seu empregador e lhe devolver o favor?"

_Eu_ vou _te possuir, Isabella Swan. E não vou te deixar escapar jamais_.

"Bem, chefinho todo-poderoso, por favor, não faça nada que não seja de sua vontade." Bella me deu um sorriso provocativo enquanto se inclinava para frente e me ajudava com as calças. Assim que minhas roupas estavam em seus devidos lugares e eu estava apresentável novamente – tanto quanto era possível, já que estava estampado na minha cara que essa namorada gloriosa e perfeita havia acabado de me dar uma chupada fenomenal antes do almoço dentro do escritório – puxei Bella para meus braços e comecei a abocanhar o pescoço dela.

"Eu sequer _sonharia_ em fazer algo que eu não tivesse vontade, Srta. Swan," assegurei, falando contra a pele perfumada dela, no melhor tom distante, calmo e recatado, próprio de um chefe. Era a voz que eu havia subjugado Bella por meses, então ela já estava completamente familiarizada com esse tom. Eu já havia decidido que era o melhor modo de me dirigir a ela para o que eu tinha planejado a seguir.

"Ok, vou morder a isca, então, o que você quer fazer?" Bella perguntou, correndo suas mãos pelo cabelo e apanhando a isca que eu tinha deixado à disposição dela. _Bom peixinho obediente_.

Em resposta, deslizei minhas mãos dos ombros dela ao mesmo tempo em que comecei a erguer a cabeça. Então, em perfeita sincronia, dei um agarrão no bumbum de Bella enquanto fitava intensamente seus olhos. Bella assustou-se num sobressalto, arregalando os olhos castanhos cor de chocolate, mas eu estava satisfeito em enxergar o desejo fluindo ali prontamente.

Perfeito.

Meu anjo tinha um verdadeiro demônio interno, que morria para vir à tona, se libertar para brincar, e eu iria estimular essas duas naturezas nela. Além disso, quando chegasse ao cabo dos meus planos, Bella iria implorar para que eu tomasse posse dela. Algo que eu, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, estava decidido em fazer.

"O que eu quero," respondi, baixando meu tom de voz e plantando um beijo leve, superficial em seus lábios, "é que você levante sua saia e se debruce sobre a minha mesa, por favor, Anjo."

Ela me fitou, apreensiva, antes de passar por mim e ficar diante da minha mesa. Então a maldita provocadora me lançou um olhar tímido e sexy-como-o-inferno sobre seu ombro, lentamente abaixando o zíper lateral de sua saia.

E como, pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, eu vou conseguir aguentar até o fim quando apenas um olhar dela me fazia querer implorar? Eu queria juntar minhas mãos à minha frente, desesperado, todo "_por favor, Bella, posso ter um pouco mais?"_, no melhor estilo _Oliver Twist_.

A saia caiu na altura de seus tornozelos, expondo o seu virginal fio-dental aos meus olhos famintos. Quando Bella se inclinou sobre a mesa, empinando seu traseiro, deixei escapar um gemido de desejo que eu sabia ter sido ouvido por ela. A sua risada rouca e divertida me fez lembrar o seu desdém durante o baile beneficente na última sexta-feira, quando me menosprezou dizendo; "_Bem, olha só isso... ele obedece ao comando. Bom garoto."_

_Não seja tão tapado, Cullen,_ eu disse a mim mesmo, em um monólogo interno que soava muito parecido com Emmett. Eu tinha vencido aquela batalha, e pretendia ganhar mais esta, também. _Ela_ é quem estaria implorando, precisando de mim. E quando fosse dormir sozinha esta noite, seria _ela_ quem iria estar molhada e inquieta e desesperada para me ter. Isto era apenas justo; se eu tinha que passar a noite depois que todos os meus sonhos se tornaram realidade sozinho, em um estado de necessidade dolorosa, então ela provaria do mesmo veneno. Olho por olho.

Sentei em minha cadeira, me inclinando arrogantemente de modo que seus quadris e traseiro estavam bem diante do meu rosto. Eu sabia que Bella tinha ouvido o guincho do couro quando me sentei, mas ela não se virou ou ficou tensa. Entendi isto como um sinal de que ela não estava nervosa, embora tenha aprendido o suficiente sobre Bella nestas últimas semanas para saber que ela não demonstraria mesmo se estivesse.

"Mmm... você gosta de ficar nesta posição tanto quanto eu gosto de te ver assim, querida?" perguntei a ela na minha voz mais grossa, estilo _fuck-me-please._

Bella fez menção de virar sua cabeça, sem dúvida para me dar uma reposta sarcástica e totalmente incendiária, mas eu ordenei bruscamente, "não se vire, por favor."

Bastaria apenas um olhar em meu rosto, e ela perceberia na hora o quanto eu estava desesperado para tê-la, e eu precisava manter pelo menos a ilusão de um homem controlado. Surpreendentemente Bella seguiu minha ordem, mantendo sua cabeça virada para a frente enquanto respondia suavemente a minha pergunta.

"Eu tenho o pressentimento de que você está aproveitando tudo isso mais do que eu, senhor Cullen."

_Safadinha perceptiva._

"Você pode estar certa, querida." Concordei sombriamente, porque sem chance de alguém neste planeta ter alguma vez apreciado uma vista tanto quanto eu estava adorando esta aqui. "Mas mais uma vez, nós não estamos aqui para o seu prazer."

"E-eu achei que nós estivéssemos aqui para você retornar o favor?" Bella gaguejou, o seu corpo inteiro estremecendo com o excitamento. Me aproximei e comecei a correr minha mão para cima e para baixo de sua coxa, indo do seu joelho até bem abaixo do seu centro.

"Dificilmente." Bufei, embora aquilo fosse exatamente o que eu iria fazer. "Nós estamos aqui para eu _punir_ você."

Os seus dedos se apertaram nas bordas da mesa quando me levantei abruptamente, me certificando de que ela ouviria a batida de minha cadeira contra a janela.

"Por quê?" Ela arfou, suas costas subindo e descendo rapidamente conforme sua respiração acelerava no que poderia ser excitação ou apreensão. Espero que tenha lido Bella corretamente noite passada, quando sugeri que nós tentássemos isto; caso contrário, eu estaria cometendo um erro monumental.

"E eu preciso de um motivo?" Perguntei-lhe em uma voz de desdém. "Que tal por você ter me atormentado antes do trabalho? Dizendo para eu manter minhas mãos para mim mesmo," soltei um muxoxo, descendo minha mão gentilmente por sua espinha, o que contrastou diretamente com a dureza do meu tom de voz. "Como se alguma ordem conseguisse me manter longe de você. Peça desculpas por tentar me torturar, por tentar me seduzir com o seu corpo e por me deixar insatisfeito. Desculpe-se. Agora. E _talvez_ eu não lhe castigue."

Eu quase fiz uma dancinha feliz quando Bella entendeu a minha jogada, e ainda melhor, quando ela começou a fazer parte da brincadeira com entusiasmo.

"Nem que o céu caia, eu vou pedir desculpas a _você_," ela me respondeu em uma voz desafiadora, jogando seus gloriosos cabelos castanhos por sobre um ombro e rebolando aquele doce traseirinho para mim. "Faça melhor, infeliz. Eu não tenho medo de você."

_Porra, como eu amo esta mulher._ Me aproximei por trás, sentindo o calor irradiando da sua pele nua.

"Oh, Bella," sussurrei baixinho em seu ouvido, em um falso tom de desculpas. "Você _realmente_ não deveria ter dito isso."

Então levei minha mão bruscamente até a sua nádega esquerda, provocando em grito seu e uma palpitação em meu membro. O grito foi seguido por rosnado quando bati nela mais uma vez.

Eu já havia tentando vários níveis de joguinhos sexuais com várias mulheres ao longo dos anos, mas dar uns tapas no traseiro de Bella Swan enquanto ela estava debruçada sobre minha mesa me excitava mais do que nunca. Mas bem, em justiça a todas as outras mulheres, Bella Swan até mesmo fazendo _porra nenhuma_ era capaz de me excitar mais do que qualquer outra garota já conseguiu.

"Você gosta disso, sua provocadorazinha?" Grunhi para ela, mal me controlando para não roçar em sua perna como um cachorro. Eu precisava me lembrar de que isto não tinha como objetivo me dar prazer; isto era sobre ela. Sempre sobre ela. "Esfregando este corpinho apertado contra mim e não me deixando tocá-lo. Que maldita provocadora você é, não? Me responda!"

"Vá se foder, seu idiota." Bella devolveu insolentemente. Passei para o outro lado de seu traseiro e bati levemente mais uma vez, amando o som da minha mão atingindo a sua carne. Eu estava sendo incrivelmente cuidadoso com a quantidade de pressão em sua pele, mas no caso de ela não estar gostando do meu tratamento, levei minha outra mão até entre suas pernas para me certificar de que isto estava deixando-a excitada.

Oh, sim. Aquilo estava _definitivamente_ funcionando. Meus dedos voltaram pegajosos, e Bella relutantemente deixou escapar um gemido.

"Ha!" Gargalhei desagradavelmente para ela, dando mais uma palmada de leve. "Você arruinou essa sua calcinha de rendas, minha provocadorazinha excitada. Dada a sua atual condição, você não acha que deveria estar implorando para eu foder _você_ ao invés de mandar _eu_ me foder?"

"Por favor," Bella riu, mas a risada estava deformada pelo desejo. "Eu acho que consigo encontrar alguém melhor qualificado que _você_ para me aliviar."

Eu rudemente agarrei seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás para poder sussurrar minha reprimenda contra seu ouvido delicado. "Maldita. Resposta. Errada."

Eu estava perdendo o controle com rapidez, então não foi minha culpa quando praticamente rastejei para cima dela, meu peito colado às suas costas. Só um pouco, prometi a mim mesmo.

"Feche os olhos, vire a cabeça e abra a sua boca." Bella tremeu sob mim, mas obedientemente fechou seus olhos e virou cegamente a cabeça em minha direção.

No segundo que sua boca se abriu minha língua já estava em sua garganta, prendendo-a no lugar com uma mão na base do seu pescoço. Bella me beijou de volta com vigor, gemendo em volta da minha língua intrusiva. Quando senti suas unhas arranharem meu cabelo, relutantemente me afastei.

"Você vai implorar," respirei em seu rosto, contente por seus olhos ainda estarem fechados. "Somente quando eu estiver satisfeito darei o que você quer."

A deixei absorver minhas palavras e dei um passo para trás. O som do meu cinto sendo aberto fez Bella vacilar, sua respiração alta e irregular. Meus olhos estavam fixos na curva do seu agora corado bumbum, então eu facilmente percebi quando ela tentou discretamente esfregar as pernas uma na outra.

Meu cinto se desprendeu completamente bem no momento em que vi Bella tentando aliviar a sua excitação, que escorria por suas pernas. Enrolei a tira de couro em meu pulso uma vez, então eu conseguiria controlar melhor a velocidade e força, e a estalei levemente contra o interior de sua coxa. A intenção não era provocar dor, e sim o choque do couro contra a pele desprotegida.

"Pernas abertas," avisei. "Isto é, a menos que você implore para mim. Neste caso, você pode envolvê-las em meu pescoço enquanto eu lambo você todinha."

Bella grunhiu em frustração e separou suas pernas minimamente. Não o suficiente.

"Mais." Ela as separou um pouco mais, e eu brandi meu cinto em seu traseiro como forma de aviso. "Mais abertas, sua provocadora. O máximo que você aguentar."

Ela obedeceu, expondo mais de suas calcinhas brancas arruinadas, e eu não pude conter um gemido alto diante daquela visão. Bella deu uma risada quando me ouviu gemer, fazendo-me mais uma vez amaldiçoar minha falta de auto-controle.

"Acha isso engraçado, meu Anjo?" Me virei, onde encontrei o ângulo perfeito, e me certifiquei de que tinha o cinto firme em minhas mãos. "Veremos quem vai estar rindo quando eu terminar." A acariciei por cima de sua calcinha, sentindo-a praticamente pulsando sob meus dedos. Bella soltou um soluço estrangulado, e eu soube que ela estava mordendo seu lábio. "Você mexeu com o cara errado, querida. Agora eu tenho que mostrar a você o que acontece quando se brinca comigo."

Levei a tira de couro até ela rapidamente, não contra seu traseiro – mas _entre_ suas pernas, de maneira que ela raspou de leve seu clitóris. Novamente não o suficiente para machucá-la, e sim o bastante para causar uma pitada de prazer.

"DEUS!" Bella guinchou, batendo com suas mãos na mesa e trazendo um sorriso aos meus lábios. Eu poderia dar uma de presunçoso, se não fosse pela dor latejante em minha virilha. O tempo de recuperação da minha ereção quando estava perto dela era malditamente impressionante.

"Qual vai ser, Bella? Edward ou Deus? Você pode me chamar por qualquer um dos nomes, desde que isso seja acompanhado pelo doce som da vitória das suas súplicas por mim."

Continuei estalando o cinto contra ela, tomando o cuidado de acertar em cheio seu centro nervoso. Como previ, Bella foi descuidada lá pela terceira pancada, balançando seus quadris na esperança de criar maior fricção tanto quanto tentava escapar da deliciosa tortura. O couro preto do meu cinto estava úmido com seus sucos, e vê-lo brilhando daquela forma me deixou ofegante como um demente.

"Implore." Ordenei ao meu Anjo arfante, esperando que ela desistisse e então eu poderia me enterrar dentro dela. "Porra, _peça_."

"N-não! Eu não vou implorar!" Sua voz era de longe a desafiadora de antes; ela estava desesperada; a um passo de dar o braço a torcer.

"Você é minha e você _vai_ fazer o que eu estou dizendo," falei claramente, abandonando o cinto e brincando com seu clitóris com meus dedos. "Eu quero que você se desculpe por me provocar e exija que eu te possua."

_Desista logo, amor. Eu não sei quanto tempo mais consigo brincar desse jogo. Eu preciso tanto de você..._

Bella deu um soco em minha mesa, derrotada, me fazendo ranger os dentes com a ideia de ela se machucar.

"POR FAVOR!" ela gemeu alto, empurrando seus quadris em minha mão, "Me desculpe por provocar você, por favor, _por favor_, me possua."

Música para os meus ouvidos. A virei de frente para mim assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca, sem ter forças para me vangloriar por enquanto. Bella tinha cedido primeiro, mas eu estava prestes a esquecer a necessidade de tê-la implorando e apenas dar a nós dois o que tanto queríamos – _necessitávamos_.

Quando Bella estava cara a cara comigo eu agarrei firmemente seu traseiro e forcei suas pernas a se enrolarem em minha cintura, grunhindo quando o seu ponto úmido fez contato com minha ereção. Nossas bocas se uniram em um beijo tão feroz que eu pude sentir o gosto de sangue. A princípio não soube dizer se o sangue era meu ou dela, mas depois que permiti aquele gosto preencher minha boca faminta, o sabor adocicado me deu a absoluta certeza de que o sangue era dela.

Por alguma razão doentia aquilo me descontrolou ainda mais, e eu gemi em sua boca enquanto tinha pensamentos assustadores sobre... comê-la viva. Devorar o seu corpo.

Enquanto nos forçávamos e empurrávamos e nos atirávamos contra o outro, eu nos movi, então agora Bella estava sentada em minha mesa e eu estava em pé entre suas pernas. O móvel era da altura perfeita para permitir que eu estocasse dentro dela, e eu silenciosamente agradeci Esme por ter escolhido justamente aquela mesa.

Eu estava a segundos de abrir minhas calças e fazer loucuras com aquela mulher, quando a porra do meu interfone tocou. Tecnologia estúpida. A cabeça de Bella se afastou da minha e, por um violento segundo, nos encaramos com um desejo incontrolável.

"Eu disse para Jessica segurar as suas ligações," Bella disse, claramente tão irritada quanto eu pela interrupção. Havia um corte quase imperceptível em seu lábio inferior e eu tentei colocar minha culpa de lado, sabendo que aquilo a deixaria ainda mais nervosa.

"O que foi, Senhorita Stanley?" Falei exaltado, após bater no botão do viva-voz. Eu teria de lhe dar um aumento pela maneira que a estava tratando a manhã inteira. Bella a eu ainda estávamos firmemente pressionados um contra o outro, nossas testas coladas de forma que pudéssemos olhar um nos olhos do outro.

"Desculpe interromper, Sr. Cullen," Jessica guinchou em um tom nervoso que me deixou curioso sobre o que Bella teria dito a ela como desculpa para segurar minhas ligações. Espero que tenha sido algo como, "_Jess, você poderia reter todas as chamadas para o meu queridíssimo Edward enquanto eu chupo aquela coisa espetacular que ele tem no meio das pernas e confesso a minha eterna necessidade por ele?"_

"Está tudo bem, Srta. Stanley." Eu estava no limite da minha paciência aqui, e agradecidamente ela pareceu perceber, pois começou a explicar tudo em um jorro de palavras.

"O Senhor Carlisle convocou uma reunião de equipe para resolver alguns problemas internos antes que ele volte para Forks. O andar inteiro estará na sala de conferências em dez minutos para que ele possa fazer o seu plano."

A cabeça de Bella bateu em meu ombro, em frustração, e eu estava determinado a permitir que esta fosse a última vez que Carlisle me mantinha longe desta mulher.

*~*~*

Bella tinha corrido até meu banheiro para se recompor – embora eu achasse que ela estava perfeita – toda inchada pelos meus beijos, as bochechas coradas e os olhos grandes e necessitados. Sem mencionar que ela tinha prendido a saia em suas mãos, de forma que o seu traseiro rosado tinha estado na minha linha de visão enquanto ela deixava a sala.

Aquilo tornou a minha tarefa difícil – que era me acalmar custe o que custasse, então eu não entraria na reunião de funcionários com _protuberâncias_ pelo meu corpo. Cada vez que eu lembrava de ter estado no controle, lembrava do som da minha mão atingindo aquele traseiro, ou como foi bom estar naquela boca, ou o que nós estaríamos fazendo se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos.

Finalmente consegui ficar "semi-calmo", mas eu tinha que conseguir um novo cinto. Nunca que eu poderia olhar novamente para aquele dispensado no chão da minha sala e não gozar feito um maluco.

A pedido de Bella, fui para a sala de conferências sem ela. _Todos_ daquele andar estavam lá, algumas pessoas já de pé, significando que esta provavelmente seria uma reunião sobre um novo arranjo do estacionamento ou como seria o Amigo-Secreto deste ano. Tive que passar por uma multidão de "bom dia, Sr. Cullen," até encontrar meu lugar à ponta da mesa junto ao meu irmão e meu pai.

"Edward, você está atrasado." Carlisle teve a coragem de erguer a sobrancelha para mim como se eu fosse uma criança, como se não fosse _eu_ quem estivesse liderando a sua empresa.

Bem, se ele iria me tratar como uma criança, eu iria agir igual a uma. Ignorando-o, me virei para Emmett e Jasper e sorri rijamente para eles. Os dois trocaram olhares confusos por causa do comportamento entre Carlisle e eu. Eu queria mais era gritar qual era o real problema para todos ali saberem, mas sabia que tinha de considerar minha mãe e ser discreto. Era uma escolha _deles_ contar ou não, apesar de eu ter chegado muito perto de perder Bella por causa disso.

"Como vai Alice?" Perguntei a Jasper, tentando diminuir a tensão.

Ele rolou seus olhos, facilmente distraído pela menção de sua garota, e disse, "Eu nunca vou deixar ela beber de novo. E Bella provavelmente deve proibir você de chegar perto de qualquer bebida alcoólica também. Aposto que você passou a noite inteira conversando com os seios dela."

_Mmm... e que bela conversa foi._

Emmett tinha deixado vaga a cadeira ao seu lado, e eu sabia que era para o meu Anjo. O ciúmes que senti foi tão irracional que não pude evitar rir, me auto-depreciando. Eu estava completamente ferrado. E porque eu estava reconhecendo o grau da minha insanidade, achei que não doeria se apontasse isso para ele, também.

"Emmett, se importa?" Perguntei, indicando com o queixo o assento vazio.

Ele deixou escapar uma risada alta enquanto trocava de lugar, deixando uma cadeira entre nós dois. "Eu iria te perguntar se você tinha ganhado hoje, mas você parece tão frustrado que acho que já sei a resposta."

Ele _não fazia _ideia. "Claro, Em, você sabe de tudo."

Eu estava rindo quando Bella chegou, parecendo aturdida e linda e perfeita. Ela deslizou para a cadeira entre Emmett e eu, se virando para ele e Jasper e iniciando algum tipo de conversa silenciosa com os dois. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, ela colocou a sua pequena mão quente sobre meu joelho, atraindo maravilhosamente minha atenção enquanto Carlisle dava início à reunião.

Tentei prestar atenção, mas como tinha previsto, ele estava apenas falando de eventos da empresa e anúncios pessoais. Bella era de longe mais interessante de observar, rabiscando algo em um pedaço de papel, que eu imediatamente espiei. Felizmente, era um bilhete para mim.

_Eu claramente me lembro de ter implorado, Edward._ Ela tinha escrito. _Então é melhor você manter a sua parte no acordo._

Deus, eu iria ficar duro enquanto meu pai falava sobre a gravidez da Betty, do almoxarifado.

Rapidamente surrupiei a caneta de Bella e respondi. Não pude evitar o sorriso carinhoso que surgiu em meus lábios quando notei a diferença entre a sua caligrafia desordenada e a minha letra elegante.

_Anjo, não é minha culpa você não ficar comigo esta noite, porque caso contrário, eu iria cumprir a minha parte... repetidamente._

Bella rolou seus olhos e pegou a caneta de volta enquanto Carlisle parabenizava Steve, das Relações Humanas, pela sua promoção. A sala rompeu em aplausos educados.

_Bem, parece que terei de cuidar de mim mesma sozinha, então._

Porra, eu preferia escalar até a janela de Bella do que deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Ela era _minha_.

Facilmente consegui sua caneta para escrever minha resposta.

_Sua provocadora descarada. Você quer que eu te curve nessa mesa, na frente de todo mundo?_

Bella leu meu bilhete e corou um vermelho brilhante, fazendo com que eu acariciasse seu ombro e lhe lançasse um olhar provocativo pelo canto do olho. Ela retribuiu a atenção, então assim ficamos os dois, sentados ali se encarando, sorrindo secretamente.

Tive a leve consciência de ouvir Carlisle limpar a garganta incisivamente, mas nem se a minha vida dependesse disso eu conseguiria tirar minha atenção da mulher sedutora que olhava para mim como se ela quisesse que eu a devorasse.

Claro, tudo isso antes de Carlisle pigarrear mais uma vez e dizer, "e finalmente, à Isabella Swan, que fará muita falta quando nos deixar no próximo mês!"

Bella e eu viramos nossas cabeças ao mesmo tempo, e eu fiquei aliviado por ver que ela estava tão chocada quanto eu. Por que diabos Bella estaria me deixando?

"Isabella e o seu bom amigo Jacob Black tiveram seus pedidos deferidos para estudarem em Londres durante 12 meses! Então, infelizmente, ela estará nos deixando em meados do ano. Todos nós lhe desejamos tudo de bom, Bella."

Por um momento Carlisle e eu trocamos olhares, e tudo o que eu pude encontrar ali foi simpatia antes de ele desviar e continuar a falar.

_Não. Não. Não._

Olhei para Jasper e Emmett, que estavam parecendo tão abestalhados quanto eu, sem dúvidas. Obviamente eu não encontraria respostas ali. Ao invés disso olhei para Bella, que fitava o pedaço de papel onde estávamos escrevendo sem realmente vê-lo. Toda cor tinha se esvaído de seu rosto, dando-lhe um aspecto meio fantasmagórico.

Eu queria agarrá-la pelos ombros e sacudi-la até extrair todas as respostas para as minhas perguntas. Ela queria ir? Há quanto tempo atrás ela tinha feito a requisição para a viagem? Como Carlisle soube disso antes de mim? E o mais importante, quem diabos era o seu "bom amigo" Jacob Black?

Obviamente ela tinha planejado isso, tinha solicitado sua ida para o exterior para estudar. A metade do ano era apenas há um mês; ela esperava mesmo que eu simplesmente a deixasse partir? _Como_ eu poderia desistir? Eu mal conseguia me conter na frente de cem colegas nossos, imagine só deixá-la cruzar o planeta durante um ano com algum estudantezinho depravado.

O único pensamento passando pela minha cabeça enquanto a reunião se desenrolava era: _não._

Fui tirado do meu transe quando todo mundo foi dispensado da sala, alguns parando para parabenizar Bella pela sua mudança para Londres. Aquilo _nunca_ iria acontecer, se eu pudesse evitar. Jasper e Emmett ficaram para trás para conversar com Carlisle, mas pude ver os olhares preocupados que os dois lançavam para Bella e para mim.

Bella estava rasgando o pedaço de papel onde tínhamos escrito; sua expressão era distante, congelada em um misto de surpresa e excitação. Foi a excitação que causou a explosão da raiva e do ciúmes irracional dentro de mim; obrigando-me a formular um plano que, provavelmente, seria tão estúpido quando ineficaz.

Peguei Bella pelo seu braço com bastante força e me inclinei, então eu poderia sussurrar contra seu ouvido.

"Você não vai se tocar hoje à noite."

Bella girou sua cabeça de modo que conseguisse me lançar um olhar aturdido, vazio. O papel que ela estava destruindo caiu no chão, mas ela não percebeu.

"Hã?" ela perguntou, distraída, confusa, tendo mal registrado que tinha dito alguma coisa. Eu sabia que, na parte do seu cérebro que tinha sido despertada pelo choque, ela estava se perguntando por que eu não estava discutindo a sua partida daqui a algumas semanas.

_Porque eu não vou deixar isso acontecer_, é por isso.

"Você não vai se masturbar esta noite, fui claro?" Minha voz era tão fria quanto o inverno no Ártico, mas se eu deixasse minhas emoções transparecerem, estaria alternando entre a raiva apoplética e um choro humilhante. Ambos eram inaceitáveis; eu não a deixaria pensar menos de mim.

Minhas palavras finalmente penetraram o seu torpor, e Bella se remexeu inconfortável, sem dúvidas ainda afetada pelas nossas aventuras interrompidas de antes. Bom – era bom ela ir se acostumando com a sensação. Se eu tinha apenas um mês para me certificar de que ela não iria me deixar, então Bella iria passar aquele mês em um estado constante de excitação.

"Nós não deveríamos conversar sobre o recém..." Bella começou com a mesma voz atordoada quando começamos a fazer nosso caminho até nosso escritório. Eu a interrompi violentamente, apertando seu braço para reforçar o que eu estava dizendo.

"Me responda só quando eu disser para responder. Agora, eu fui claro?" Eu não conseguiria falar sobre a minha... a minha... revolta. Eu não admitiria ter Bella arrancada da minha vida quando recém a tinha conquistado.

"E por que eu não estou me tocando, exatamente?" A sua voz ainda estava preocupada, e seus olhos não estavam focados nos meus. Senti mais daquela raiva irracional crescer diante da sua atual indiferença, acreditando que ela já estivesse subconscientemente se afastando de mim.

No momento que alcançamos o escritório eu fechei a porta atrás de nós – prendendo-a contra ela.

O desejo inflamou nos olhos de Bella quando me inclinei e sussurrei contra seus lábios vermelhos e inchados; "Porque essa coisinha doce aqui," – pressionei meu corpo contra seu sexo – "vai aprender a responder apenas ao _meu_ toque."

"E se eu não ouvir?" Bella perguntou, trêmula.

O seu desafio foi um passo errado; pôr à prova meu controle foi a coisa errada a se fazer depois da notícia que recebi. Corri minha mão pela sua cintura e então ergui sua saia, apertando seu sexo e não perdendo tempo em colocar seu fio-dental para lado.

"Edward..." Bella gemeu, sua cabeça atingindo a porta quando suas costas se arquearam. Eu teria de verificar se ela iria cumprir minhas ordens mais tarde; mas por ora, deslizei dois dedos em sua fenda, sentindo-a apertar e contrair ao redor deles.

"Você _já é_ muito sensível a mim, Bella." Informei suavemente, sabendo que ela não tinha nenhuma referência sexual anterior para perceber como nossos corpos combinavam juntos. "Nenhum outro homem será capaz de te deixar tão molhada." Bombeei meus dedos rapidamente para dentro e fora dela, começando num ritmo frenético e acelerando ainda mais. "Logo, seu corpo não reagirá nem mesmo ao seu próprio toque. Gostaria de saber por quê?"

"Por quê?" Bella arquejou, e eu senti que ela estava quase lá. Suas pernas estavam balançando e ela não parava de gemer, os olhos vidrados nos meus.

"Porque o seu corpo conhecerá apenas um Mestre." Quando ela estava prestes a gozar retirei meus dedos, seus sucos cobrindo até minha palma. Bella grunhiu com a perda de contato, mas eu simplesmente me aproximei e disparei contra seus lábios, "E este Mestre será _eu_."

A deixei ali, contra a porta e em um estupor frustrado, e marchei até minha sala e fechei minha porta. Tranquei-a como uma medida de segurança – se Bella viesse ali procurando vingança, não haveria chances de eu conseguir me controlar e não tomá-la contra a parede. Eu praticamente me arrastei até meu banheiro, batendo a porta e deslizando pela parede até estar pateticamente encolhido a um canto.

Eu já tinha me aliviado três vezes desde que fui dormir na noite passada, mas estava tão faminto por Bella que já havia uma protuberância de aço em minhas calças.

Comecei a me acariciar enquanto gulosamente chupava e lambia o que havia sobrado de Bella em meus dedos e palma, contemplando a situação em que meu pai havia me colocado.

Meu doce Anjo, me deixando com um cara chamado Jacob.

Isso. Não. Vai. Acontecer.

O direito de posse está ao meu favor, e aqui está um fato bem conhecido:

Eu nunca fui bom em dividir.

* * *

**NT: e aí? Estou aprovada ou não?**

**espero comentários! :*  
**


	27. I Am Woman

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**NT: Em clima de Oscar -com todos aqueles agradecimentos-, aproveito esse meu espaço aqui pra agradecer à todas as leitoras d'A Secretária pelo graaande apoio e pelas mensagens positivas sobre a minha tradução!**

**Carlinha já tinha me dito que as leitoras daqui do FF eram muito fiéis à história, e fico feliz em ver que ela estava certa *-***

**Ah, e quem quiser dar uma conferida na minha tradução, "Sinfonia Agridoce", o link está no meu perfil!  
**

**Espero que todas gostem deste capítulo também...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26. I AM WOMAN**

**BPOV**

Alice e Rose estavam me encarando como se eu tivesse de repente raspado meus cabelos, feito tranças com os pelos em minhas axilas, feito uma tatuagem na testa e mudado meu nome pra Mãe Diná.

As suas bocas estavam abrindo e fechando igual a dois peixinhos dourados, e elas estavam sentadas na beirada do balcão da cozinha, com as mãos cruzadas sobre seus colos. Aquilo tudo teria sido engraçado se não fosse tão irritante.

Pude sentir meus músculos se retesarem em sinal de defesa. Aquela tinha sido uma decisão estúpida e impulsiva, uma que eu nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, esperei se tornar realidade. Foi uma decisão tipo, 'um dia eu vou fazer uma tatuagem'. Você tem a total intenção no momento, mas no fundo você sempre está aliviado quando a pessoa pra quem fez o pedido esquece dele.

Oito meses atrás Jacob Black e eu tínhamos decidido entrar em um programa de intercâmbio para Londres. Se a bolsa fosse concedida, nós poderíamos ficar fora por um ano, com acomodações e remuneração incluídas. Quase todo mundo em nossa turma de Estratégia de Negócios teve a mesma ideia, então, quando nós enviamos nosso vídeo ridículo (e levemente regado a bebidas) para fazer a inscrição, nunca imaginamos conseguir.

Eu _tinha_ esquecido completamente do assunto, embora que, se por acaso lembrasse, não seria de um jeito muito carinhoso. Jake e eu estávamos namorando quando fizemos a requisição, mas nós terminamos nem três meses depois, quando eu comecei meu estágio na Corporação Internacional Cullen. Naquele tempo eu descobri que seria melhor romper de uma vez com Jake, ao invés de passar todas as noites sonhando com Edward enquanto dormia ao seu lado. Engraçado que alguém estava terminando com Edward exatamente na mesma época, exatamente pelo mesmo motivo.

O único problema que eu tive era que Jake tinha levado nosso "relacionamento" _muito_ mais a sério do que eu. Nós tínhamos sido grandes amigos antes disso, tendo passado juntos todo o nosso primeiro ano e saindo com um grande grupo de amigos praticamente todas as noites.

E quando nós começamos a... fazer aquelas coisas, me pareceu mais um negócio de amigos-com-benefícios. Então não tive escolha a não ser comunicar a ele que nós não iríamos mais fazer aquilo de saídas-em-grupo-com-direito-a-um-tirar-a-roupa-do-outro-depois. Jake tinha escutado estoicamente meu discurso de não-quero-mais-a-sua-língua-na-minha-boca e então prontamente anunciou que ele estava loucamente apaixonado por mim, e que já tinha até planejado nossos filhos e nosso futuro.

É, hã... _embaraçoso_.

Bem, eu recém tinha explicado às garotas que Jake e eu tínhamos nos inscrito para a bolsa, que Carlisle tinha anunciado a nossa honra em frente ao escritório inteiro, e eu tinha descrito, em detalhes excruciantes, cada coisinha que aconteceu entre Edward e eu desde a segunda-feira.

Alice e Rose tinham ficado congeladas por quase cinco minutos, de acordo com o relógio do forno. Nós estávamos sentadas na cozinha, preparando _cupcakes_ – o que eu tinha decidido gostar de fazer na minha fase sexualmente frustrada - _e vejam!_ - ainda pós primeira vez.

Esperava que elas começassem a gritar com a bomba sobre ir para Londres dentro de um mês, mas quando Alice finalmente quebrou o silêncio, foi para gritar, "EU NÃO CONSIGO FAZER JASPER SEQUER ME ALGEMAR, ENQUANTO O EDWARD _BATE_ EM VOCÊ COM O CINTO?"

Corei um vermelho brilhante enquanto mexia o glacê do meu _cupcake_. "É... e isso foi mil vezes mais enlouquecedor do que a cena do traseiro do Brad Pitt em _Tróia_." Confirmei, adicionando um corante roxo ao glacê, "Mas então ele me deixou toda... insatisfeita depois de um discurso ridiculamente quente – mas igualmente irritante – sobre como ele manda em mim, e foi por isso que você teve que me buscar no trabalho hoje."

Eu estava criando o hábito de fugir do escritório sempre que Edward fazia algo que me irritasse/excitasse; puramente porque isso tornava a violência física (como eu chutando ele no meio das pernas) uma possibilidade muuito tentadora. E Deus sabe que eu não queria causar nenhum dano aos bens gloriosos daquele homem. Alice tinha me apanhado quando voltou do serviço, e eu não tinha falado com Edward desde a hora que ele me deixou toda mole contra a porta (e incrivelmente acesa) até quando entrei no Mini Cooper da Alice.

Mesmo estando em choque naquele momento, eu esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, sobre o Papai Cullen contando para todo mundo que eu estava de partida. Mas ao invés disso, recebi um Edward furioso enfiando seus dedos em minha calcinha e dizendo que meus orgasmos estavam carimbados como "propriedade de Edward Cullen".

E a pior parte? Quando cheguei em casa, eu pretendia totalmente desafiar o _comando_ insano de Edward e me tocar até cansar. Mas uma vez que estava no chuveiro, lembrei da forma que ele tinha me dito "_Eu quero que você se desculpe por me provocar e exija que eu te possua"_ e me deixado totalmente fora de mim, e eu não consegui fazer nada. _Fisicamente_ eu não conseguia ir contra ele; e isto era, digamos... perturbador. Digo, é isso o que o amor faz com as pessoas? As transforma em escravos obedientes?

Rose colocou uma mão sobre seu coração e me disse seriamente, "Bella, minha querida... apesar da reação do Edward em relação a Londres – que nós vamos discutir em um minuto -, eu tenho algo a dizer." O seu olhar severo estava me deixando nervosa, e as suas próximas palavras apenas aumentaram a sensação. "Algo sobre a maneira que você se tornou uma depravada sexual em 24 horas, e sobre este episódio sendo-espancada-sobre-a-mesa-do-seu-chefe-depois-de-fazer-um-oral-nele."

"Sim, Ro?" Perguntei, resignada em ser chamada de vadia ou outra coisa igualmente ruim, enquanto entregava as colheres cobertas de glacê para nós três lambermos.

Rose deu um pigarro e então, com a mesma expressão séria, começou a cantar com a sua colher em uma voz ridícula de soprano.

"Você alguma vez soube que é o meu heróóói? E tudo que eu gostaria de seeeer?" Enquanto eu rolava meus olhos Alice se juntou a ela, adicionando sua voz estridente ao mix, "Eu posso voar mais alto do que uma ááguiaaa... Pois você é o vento sob as minhas asaaaas!"*****

"Fico feliz por vocês duas aprovarem," disse secamente, enquanto elas riam histericamente das suas supostas inteligências. "Agora será que nós poderíamos chegar na parte do conselho sobre a coisa de Londres com o Jake, e sobre o Edward vir todo Dominante louco pra cima de mim?"

E o mais importante: por que eu _gostei_ do jeito Dominante louco de Edward?

Alice percebeu a minha expressão preocupada e, no verdadeiro estilo melhor amiga, limpou a garganta e me deu a sua opinião sincera.

"É assim que eu vejo as coisas: Você acha que Edward está apaixonado por você – e se os olhares que eu peguei ele dando a você são qualquer pista disso, concordo totalmente. A provável razão pra ele ter vindo dar uma de Edward-sexy-e-controlador pra cima de você é porque ele está apavorado com a sua viagem, e quer tentar se assegurar da relação de vocês – mesmo se for só sobre o lado físico dela. É o típico comportamento primitivo dos homens."

"Eu concordo, meu caro Watson." Rosalie disse, na sua melhor imitação de Sherlock Holmes. "Mas eu adoraria saber o que você quer dizer com "problema" sobre ir para Londres. Não me entenda mal, a ideia de uma das Três Mosqueteiras ir embora é terrível, e nós vamos ter que sentar com o Jakey-Poo e ter todo um papinho sobre manter as patas pra ele mesmo... Só que eu consideraria isto tudo mais como uma oportunidade, e não como uma punição."

Me contorci sob seus olhares. E_ se_ eu não quisesse ir pra Londres por causa do Edward? Não fazia o meu estilo recusar uma bolsa de estudos por uma paixonite. Mas era muito mais do que isso; eu estava completamente apaixonada. Qual seria a lógica de aproveitar esta "oportunidade", se eu fui totalmente miserável o ano inteiro?

Imaginei o que meus pais iriam pensar sobre eu deixar passar essa chance só porque estava ocupada demais desejando meu chefe. O começo de culpa e a continuação da confusão matadora me atingiram com a força de um trem, e eu sabia que teria de enfrentar a situação mesmo antes de qualquer luz surgir.

Então, para consolidar meu título de Rainha em Esquivar, murmurei para as garotas, "podemos discutir apenas como eu supostamente deveria reagir ao Edward, _por favor_? Eu não quero que ele pense que pode simplesmente me dar as costas e me deixar..." Sacudi as mãos para explicar o que estava tentando dizer, ao invés de falar abertamente "molhada e pulsante".

Rose e Alice me lançaram sorrisos maquiavélicos, diabólicos e coniventes, e eu estava mais uma vez grata por ter a experiência das duas a quem recorrer.

"Oh Bella, Bella... não-tão-inocente Bella," Rose cantou pra mim, lambendo o restante do glacê e me dando uma piscadela, "lidar com o Edward será a parte mais fácil. Confie em mim, no momento que nós pensarmos em um plano, você estará rebolando por aí e cantando "I am Woman", da Peggy Lee."

Tudo bem, então.

Eu sou mulher.

Ouça-me rugir.

~*~*~*~*

Fiquei um pouco mais do que surpresa quando Edward atendeu ao telefone no segundo toque.

Tipo, eram _2 da manhã_; era de se esperar que ele demorasse enquanto catava às cegas até encontrar o celular. Até mesmo eu já estava na cama. Mas ao invés disso ele me atendeu parecendo bem acordado e desesperado.

"Bella" Ele arfou antes mesmo de eu dizer qualquer palavra.

Sua voz era como a de um homem que se ajoelhava diante dos portões do Paraíso. Aliviado e perplexo; tudo só porque eu havia ligado para torturá-lo três horas e meia antes de ele ter que se levantar para ir trabalhar.

Eu ainda estava chocada pela sua agilidade, e devo ter ficado em silêncio por tempo demais, porque ele me chamou mais uma vez, soando mais desesperado agora por eu ter perdido a sua primeira saudação.

"Bella? Anjo?" Quando ouvi seu sussurro gutural, percebi que ele tinha se atrapalhado um pouco para dizer meu nome.

"Você está bêbado?" Perguntei, zangada com a ideia de ele ter saído por aí e se divertido enquanto eu passei a noite inteira tensa e preocupada. A ideia que as garotas me deram para quando estivesse com Edward se tornava melhor a cada segundo...

"Geralmente." Ele concordou ainda na voz baixinha e reverente, me fazendo perguntar como uma pessoa poderia estar "geralmente" embriagada. O ciúme insano e ilógico tomou conta de mim, e eu imaginei se ele estava sussurrando porque havia alguém dormindo ao seu lado.

"Bem, não deixe que eu te tire da sua festa, ou algo assim," falei, com a total intenção de bater o telefone na cara dele. Mas a sua risada amargurada rompeu do outro lado da linha antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

"É uma festa de um só, querida." Ele murmurou antes de deixar escapar outra risada seca. "Uma festa da lamentação, com Edward Cullen como convidado de honra."

Ok_aaa_y, então.

"Eu iria perguntar o que te deixou neste estado, mas estou ocupada demais lidando com os meus _problemas_." Retorqui, sabendo que ele entenderia o significado de "problemas".

"Me desculpe por isso". Edward disse rapidamente, e o que era mais surpreendente era que ele realmente soou arrependido. "Eu não deveria ter te tratado daquela forma... ou ter te deixado lá. Eu só reagi por instinto, e eu..."

O interrompi depressa. "Instinto? O seu instinto disse para você me prensar contra a porta, me levar à beira do orgasmo e dizer que iria me estragar para todos os outros homens?"

Edward tossiu, o que poderia ser interpretado como vergonha ou diversão ou os dois. Ouvi o barulho de tecido e o que parecia ser o sofá gemendo sob o seu peso.

"Sim." Ele falou com a voz arrastada assim que se encontrou em uma posição confortável, "Eu queria... queria _marcar_ você como minha. Me desculpe. Por favor, me desculpe pelo meu comportamento tão irracional."

"Oh Deus." Eu disse, rolando em minha cama e pousando minha cabeça sobre a mão. "Quando você se desculpa com tanta sinceridade quase que me faz esquecer o motivo de estar te ligando às duas da manhã."

"Já são duas horas?" Edward perguntou, parecendo estupefato. "Por que você está acordada tão tarde?"

"Bem," comecei, usando minha melhor voz-cantada. "O idiota do meu namorado me disse para não me tocar esta noite, então decidi ligar para ele como punição, e fazê-lo ouvir enquanto eu justamente faço o proibido."

Houve uma longa pausa, onde eu pude escutar a sua respiração ficar mais pesada e mais rápida. Então ouvi o som de gelo caindo em um copo, e ele tomando um grande gole de o que quer que seja.

Finalmente, ele rosnou, "Poderia esperar por mim, meu Anjo? Eu irei agora mesmo até aí e vou... satisfazer você."

_Merda._ Esta era a segunda vez que Edward se oferece para "me satisfazer", e bem como da última vez, isso me levou a um nível _Austin Powers_ de excitação. Mas na real, mesmo o Volvo sendo um carro seguro, tenho certeza de que Edward estava acima do limite legal nos bafômetros.

Então ao invés disso, mais do que pronta para dar início ao show, deixei minha voz mudar para um sussurro gutural e falei, "Eu gostaria muito isso... mas acho que há um limite para o que eu consigo aguentar do seu grande _amiguinho _aí em um dia." O ouvi praguejar sob seu fôlego, e ri inocentemente. "Você é bom em dedução, querido. Por que não me explica o porquê disso?"

O ouvi baixar o copo com força sobre o que soou ser madeira, e então ele respondeu em uma voz irregular, "Porque você é malditamente apertada."

"E...?" Incitei a continuar. Eu estava deitada nua em minha cama, tendo antecipado esta conversa sacana com Edward, então facilmente rolei de costas e comecei a acariciar meus seios com minha mão livre.

"E... eu não estou exatamente na média se tratando de tamanho," Edward grunhiu, e então ele cuspiu as próximas palavras rapidamente, como se elas o excitassem, mas ele tivesse vergonha em admiti-las, "e eu te comi tão _forte_ esta manhã."

"Mmm." Concordei. "Agora, acho que você deveria me dizer exatamente onde você está."

"Eu estou na biblioteca, no sofá." Edward respondeu, sua voz animada e profunda com a excitação. "Onde você está? O que você está usando?"

Poxa, eu nunca pensei que aquela pergunta clichê poderia soar tão sexy assim.

Mas mais uma vez, Edward poderia ler o manual da minha máquina de lavar louças, que ainda assim soaria todo venha-me-pegar na sua voz aveludada.

"Eu estou deitada na cama, completamente nua e explorando o meu corpo." Disse a ele, então pus o telefone no viva-voz e o depositei no travesseiro ao meu lado.

Acho que a voz de tele-sex atingiu o seu potencial, porque Edward suspirou e eu ouvi o barulho do tecido seguido por um silvo baixo.

"Eu estou tão duro pra você, Bella." Ele rosnou para mim, "Só de ouvir a sua voz. Me diga exatamente o que você está fazendo, por favor."

Senhoras e Senhores, Edward-Fala-Mansa-Cullen acaba de fazer a sua primeira aparição da noite.

"Agora eu estou massageando meus seios e lembrando como é bom ter a sua boca neles." Serpenteei minha outra mão até meu clitóris e comecei a esfregá-lo, sentindo os arrepios correrem pelo meu corpo.

Quando descrevi isto para ele, ouvi o som de tecido mais uma vez; e o imaginei esparramado em seu sofá, o fogo lançando sombras sobre o seu peito nu e seu membro, que deveria estar arrogantemente alerta a esta altura.

"_P-porra_." Ele grunhiu, sem fôlego. "Você quer me ouvir dizer o que eu vou fazer com você amanhã à noite, Anjo?"

"Oh-não," o censurei, embora a reprimenda tenha perdido o efeito quando gemi baixinho. "Você não irá fazer nada comigo. Acho nada mais do que justo se eu estiver no controle amanhã à noite, considerando que você esteve hoje..."

"Sim," ele concordou com fervor, e juro que pude ouvir o som de pele se chocando contra pele. Já tendo visto Edward se masturbar antes, eu sabia que ele não pegava leve. "Eu serei o seu escravo por uma noite." E dando um gemido desesperado e desolado, acrescentou, "Eu serei o seu escravo _sempre_."

"Edward," resmunguei, embora suas palavras tenham feito meu coração e meus músculos da barriga se contraírem, "você está se masturbando?"

"S-sim." Ele grunhiu grosseiramente, e eu ouvi sua mão acelerar, quase como se ele estivesse presumindo que eu iria fazê-lo parar.

"Bem, isto supostamente _era_ para ser sobre mim..." Minha voz morreu em uma arfada quando me penetrei com um dedo.

"Querida, eu posso parar, se você quiser." Edward falou em um tom de súplica, me fazendo duvidar de que ele realmente conseguiria.

"Não. Não faça isso." Disse suavemente, minha própria respiração ficando mais frenética conforme adicionei um segundo dedo. "É totalmente justo você querer gozar... considerando que eu tenho dois dedos dentro de mim neste exato momento. Mas você terá de recompensar com força extra amanhã à noite."

"Ele é _meu_." E o meu homem das cavernas favorito estava de volta, completamente esquecido que era ele quem supostamente deveria estar seguindo minhas ordens. "O seu corpo é meu. Você pode estar se tocando agora, mas _ela_ é _minha_. Pare de se tocar, e estarei aí em dez minutos."

Droga, esta era a única maneira de me deixar completamente gotejante. Gemi freneticamente e comecei a movimentar meus dedos com mais agilidade. Eu estava quase cedendo à sua oferta – ou ordem, pelo seu tom de voz –, quando lembrei que ele estava bebendo.

"Nem mesmo pense nisso, Fred Flintstone. Apenas continue falando e bombeando esse seu membro delicioso." Edward gemeu, então continuei; "Já mencionei isso com você? O quanto o seu gosto é bom?"

"Não tão bom quanto o seu," ele grunhiu, "quando te toquei hoje, passei mais de vinte minutos chupando _você_ nos meus dedos."

"Oh, Deus." Arfei, curvando meus dedos dentro de mim e levando a mão que estava em meus seios para meu clitóris. Eu estava mais uma vez na beira do precipício. "Fale mais."

"Mais, querida?" Edward rosnou, "Mais? Que tal falar que se tivesse um jeito, você ficaria presa sob mim pelo _resto da sua vida_?" A voz dele ficou mais forte, mais frenética, e eu sabia que ele estava tão próximo da realização quanto eu. "Que tal como me enterrar em você, sentindo você se contrair ao meu redor, me encharcando, foi o momento mais incrível de toda a minha existência?"

"Da minha também, querido." Gemi, roubando um dos meus apelidos e amando como ele soou quando se aplicava a Edward. Edward, _meu_ querido. "Eu estou quase lá..."

"_Porra, Bella._ Eu também. Goza pra mim, Anjo." Edward estava gemendo agora, a respiração tão trabalhosa quanto a minha. "Vem comigo." Sua voz de repente mudou do tipo que implorava, para o que comandava. "Goza _agora_."

E assim eu fiz. Gemi alto enquanto contraía em torno dos meus dedos, e um segundo depois Edward deixou escapar um rosnado que soou como meu nome.

Nenhum de nós disse nada enquanto nossas respirações se estabilizavam, mas apenas ouvir Edward inalar e exalar me fazia sentir mais próxima dele.

Depois de um longo minuto, tirei o telefone do viva-voz e o trouxe ao meu ouvido mais uma vez.

"Bem, sexo por telefone obviamente está na nossa lista de conquistas, agora." Informei a ele brilhantemente. "Tanto que eu estou profundamente arrependida por não ter gravado a conversa."

Edward soltou uma risada fraca e distraída. "Eu adoraria saber o que você iria fazer com uma gravação como aquela."

"Bem... A menos que você não me faça recorrer à auto-satisfação de novo, eu provavelmente nunca iria precisar." Insinuei. Aparentemente minha piadinha provocativa atingiu diretamente o cérebro de Edward, porque quando ele falou em seguida, estava usando uma voz totalmente diferente.

"Querida?" Edward perguntou, o tom grave e nervoso. "Posso dizer uma coisa?"

_Diga que você me ama._

"É claro," respondi em uma voz tão apreensiva quanto a dele.

"Bella, sinto muito por não dizer nada sobre o anúncio do Carl... do meu pai. Eu estava em choque, o que sem sombra de dúvidas era a intenção dele. Mas, por favor, saiba que eu estou muito orgulhoso de você e que eu estou..." ele tentou reprimir a próxima palavra, como se ela o ferisse simplesmente por dizê-la, "_feliz_ por você ter ganhado esta bolsa de estudos."

"Oh." Respondi vagamente, sem esperar que ele dissesse uma coisa daquelas. Fiquei surpresa por meu estômago revirar incomodamente devido à decepção esmagadora que a sua declaração me fez sentir. Mas eu não deveria estar contente por Edward se orgulhar e estar feliz por mim? "Bem, obrigada... eu acho."

"Certo." Edward disse, parecendo miserável e nervoso. Ele limpou sua garganta, e as próximas palavras saíram de seus lábios em uma enxurrada. "Mas eu quero deixar bem claro que não estou desistindo de você. Eu te quero por quanto tempo possa te ter, independentemente se isso for um mês ou..."

_Para sempre, Edward?_

Porque este é o tempo em que eu seria dele.

"Certo." Repeti, como um papagaio. "Bem... Eu terei um jantar com, hum, Jake no sábado para acertar as coisas, mas aparentemente nós estaremos partindo dentro de um mês, contando a partir de ontem."

Jake havia mandado uma mensagem mais cedo, soando alegrinho demais e dizendo que nós deveríamos "discutir" todos os detalhes da "nossa" viagem juntos.

Ouvi Edward murmurar o que poderia ter sido "Então eu tenho 29 dias pra te convencer...", mas aquilo foi tão baixinho que eu mal pude entender.

Mais alto, ele disse, "Eu vou com você," com uma autoridade abrupta em sua voz. Eu tive a sensação de que ele iria me jogar por sobre o ombro e bater os punhos no peito antes de me deixar ir sozinha a esse jantar. "E você vai ficar na minha casa amanhã?"

Aquilo soou como uma curiosa mistura de suposição e afirmação, e desejei saber, pela primeira vez, quanto das aparentes ações dominantes de Edward tinha a ver com a sua insegurança em relação a mim. Considerando que a minha falsa bravata surgiu por causa da _minha_ falta de fé em mim mesma, este era um assunto que valia a pena ser repensado.

"É claro. Como mais eu vou poder tirar vantagem da sua oferta de escravo-por-uma-noite? Eu tenho a total pretensão de capitalizar essa coisa." Oh yeah, as coisas que eu iria fazer com ele...

"Anjo, eu _já sou_ o seu escravo obediente." A voz de Edward estava séria e desejosa, e quando ele proferiu a última parte, pude ouvir mais uma vez seu desespero, "Assim como eu pretendo fazer você se tornar a minha."

Ok, então... que os jogos comecem.

Só espero que Edward não se importe em ter os olhos vendados.

* * *

**_*Música _"Wind Beneath My Wings"_, da Bette Midler._**


	28. Ouça me Rugir

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**AVISO:**

**segurem os corações (e otras cositas más), meninas...**

**porque o capítulo é punk!**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 27. OUÇA-ME RUGIR**

_Ok, então... que os jogos comecem._

_Só espero que Edward não se importe em ter os olhos vendados._

**EPOV**

Eu estava de ressaca. Parecia que havia um exército dentro da minha cabeça, marchando e brandindo espadas e me enlouquecendo.

Antes mesmo que eu tentasse abrir meus olhos inchados, passei uns bons dez minutos analisando por que o exército na minha cabeça tinha espadas ao invés de armas. Finalmente cheguei à conclusão de que eles eram um tipo antiquado de guerreiros Espartanos, então não tinham descoberto ainda o poder das armas de fogo e essas coisas.

Os dez minutos depois disso eu gastei defendendo minha sexualidade, quando uma parte do meu cérebro se perguntou por que a primeira coisa que eu pensei quando acordei foi em um bando de caras usando saias... Meu argumento inicial foi de que além dos últimos dez minutos, eu havia dormido e sonhado com os seios de Bella. Ou os lábios. Ou suas regiões inferiores. E meu argumento final foi de que eu havia passado toda a noite pensando nela, também.

Uma vez que eu tinha dado a causa ganha para mim mesmo, me levantei do chão (eu tinha plena certeza de que havia apagado no sofá, mas aparentemente rolei de lá em algum momento) e marchei até o chuveiro, todo o tempo contemplando como eu iria manter minha Bella como... bem, como _minha_.

A clareza nos pensamentos provocada pelo tempo, pela generosa dose de licor e pela raiva da Bella no telefone noite passada, me fez perceber que talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho ontem. Ou tenha sido passivo demais; depende do ponto de vista.

O que eu deveria ter feito era ter dado a Bella um falso sorriso animado, felicitando-a pela viagem, e então abraçá-la daquela forma bem clichê, tipo levantá-la-do-chão-e-girar-sem-parar. _E só então_ eu poderia passar os 28 dias seguintes convencendo-a de que ela não conseguiria viver sem mim.

Mas ao invés de ter feito isso, eu a deixei toda quente e fogosa (só a lembrança já me deixava quente e fogoso também) e simplesmente a abandonei no meu escritório como um verdadeiro menino mau. Tudo o que estava faltando era o bigode cômico de vilão e aquela maldita gargalhada nefasta.

Saí do meu banho quente e dei uma boa olhada em mim mesmo através do espelho embaçado. O homem que me encarava de volta parecia que tinha ido ao Inferno e retornado. Havia uma sombra em meu maxilar trincado, minha pele estava pálida e pegajosa, isso sem falar nas olheiras roxas sob meus olhos, que estavam injetados.

Aquilo era loucura. Eu tinha amado Bella por muito tempo, por meses, mas sempre me mantive distante para não me magoar. Agora eu finalmente compreendia o que Emmett queria dizer quando falava sobre a minha "epicamente dramática reação exagerada" às coisas. Quando cheguei em casa ontem depois que a Bella deixou o escritório sem mim, rumei diretamente para a biblioteca (meu porto seguro) com uma garrafa de uísque de malte e um beicinho tremendo.

É sério. Um homem com seus vinte e quatro anos, valendo bilhões de dólares, sentado em seu apartamento chique com vista para o Central Park, entornando um uísque de 600 pratas e com a merda do lábio tremendo. Eu não chorava desde que tinha sete anos, quando minha mãe e Carlisle saíram de viagem um final de semana e Emmett me convenceu de que eles não voltariam mais pra casa. _Imbecil_.

Apenas o pensamento de Bella partindo dentro de um mês me fez cair em um estupor miserável. Então, quando ela me ligou, foi como se alguém tivesse me dado uma sobrevida na última hora. Até aquele momento eu estava tão desesperado para ouvir a sua voz, para me desculpar e implorar, que parecia que ela estava respondendo à minha prece silenciosa.

Enquanto me barbeava – me cortando pela primeira vez em anos, culpa dos pensamentos que me distraíam e da mente atrofiada pelo álcool –, tracei um plano de ação. Nas últimas semanas eu havia feito tantas resoluções em relação à Bella que elas estavam começando a ficar redundantes; mas desta vez eu iria englobar todas elas no meu futuro comportamento.

Bella e eu ainda tínhamos que pôr em pratos limpos o que estava se passando entre nós dois; digo, além da casual definição de namorados. Na minha cabeça, eu já estava planejando onde iríamos passar nossa lua-de-mel (em uma cabaninha distante na neve, onde nós seríamos forçados a passar o tempo conservando o calor corporal), mas na realidade o nosso _status_ era muito menos oficial que isso. Este era mais um tópico com o qual eu deveria lidar assim que estivesse um pouco mais controlado.

Em primeiro lugar – como eu já resolvi na noite de sábado, quando ouvi aquelas palavras doces e inebriantes escaparem dos lábios dela – eu teria de dizer que a amo. Na época eu estava mais preocupado em ter certeza de que ela sentia o mesmo antes de expor meus sentimentos, mas agora eu sabia que não tinha tempo a perder.

As horas estavam passando, o prazo estava se aproximando e meu tempo com Bella iria se esgotar, a menos que eu me expusesse à possibilidade de quebrar a cara e esquecesse a minha própria insegurança para apenas dizer a ela; _Bella, eu te amo. E, se você me permitir, eu irei adorar você pelo resto da minha vida._

Em segundo lugar, eu teria de suportar o delicioso castigo que ela havia planejado para mim esta noite com boa vontade e paciência. Eu merecia o que quer que ela tenha tencionado para mim; e para ser honesto, qualquer coisa que ela decidisse fazer comigo seria a mais doce combinação de êxtase e agonia.

Então, hoje seria a noite de Bella. De Bella para ela fazer o que quisesse comigo, para me penalizar, me fazer ajoelhar, gemer, grunhir, me deixar aceso e...

_Merda_.

Não havia a _mínima_ chance, mesmo se eu fosse acorrentado em uma parede, de eu ser capaz de manter minhas mãos longe dela.

Bella havia me mandado uma mensagem antes de eu sair para sua casa, avisando que Alice iria levá-la para o trabalho e que as duas iriam passar em um lugar no caminho. Não havia nenhum emoticon ou _"beijos"_ no final, e minha mente patética passou todo o trajeto de casa até o escritório analisando a falta deles. Com qualquer outra mulher eu estaria contente com a mensagem amigável e distante. Com Bella, isto estava me levando à loucura.

Quando saí do meu elevador, Emmett, Jasper e Bella estavam ao redor da mesa dela, meus dois irmãos um de cada lado seu. Jasper tinha uma mão esfregando calmamente o ombro de Bella, e Emmett estava batendo em suas costas com tanto vigor que eu tenho certeza de que ela teria caído se não tivesse os saltos (dos escarpãs pretos que eu esperava que ela ainda estivesse usando mais tarde) firmemente plantados no carpete.

Eu estava acostumado com o calor que explodiu em minha virilha com a visão dela, e com o ciúme automático e desmedido ao ver qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse eu a tocando. Mas não estava acostumado com o novo aperto doloroso em meu peito, que veio para lembrar que meu tempo era limitado. Se isto continuasse, eu estaria me afogando em Pepto Bismol lá pelo fim da semana.

Os três se viraram quando eu casualmente pigarreei, todos me dando sorrisos distraídos de boas vindas. Foi então que percebi que eu havia chegado em um momento de... conforto, onde meus irmãos estavam dando uma força e Bella estava sendo a consolada.

"Aí está o pequeno Eddie!" Emmett falou alto, erguendo suas sobrancelhas para mim como um maldito personagem de desenho animado. "Um passarinho me contou que você estava bêbado noite passada, irmão!"

Ok, o caso não era _tão_ extraordinário assim. Aparentemente Bella só confidenciou aos meus irmãos sobre mim. Me perguntei há quanto tempo isto vinha acontecendo, e decidi que descobrir isto iria para a minha listinha de afazeres.

Em resposta a Emmett, ergui minhas sobrancelhas tão alto que elas provavelmente estavam alcançando o meu cabelo bagunçado. Bella teve a decência de parecer ligeiramente envergonhada de si mesma, embora houvesse um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios rosados. Jasper olhava para mim daquele seu jeito calmo e sério, e eu sabia que ele entendeu – embora não houvesse sido dito – o que havia me deixado naquele estado.

"Aw, não fique bravinho, Amendoim!" Emmett sorriu perversamente, adorando o fato de estar conseguindo me aborrecer. Para evitar dar àquele orangotango o que ele queria, simplesmente lhe lancei um breve olhar e avancei para Bella.

Me aproximei por trás dela e afundei meu rosto nos seus cabelos encaracolados, inalando o seu perfume de morangos igual a um viciado em cocaína e suspirando em contentamento. Tê-la em meus braços, com a sua cabeça encaixando perfeitamente sobre meu queixo, me dava um lembrete tangível e físico de pelo quê eu estava lutando.

_Eu não estou pedindo muito, amor. Só esteja ao alcance dos meus braços pelo resto da minha vida._

"Bom dia, Anjo." Eu sussurrei, passando de leve minha boca pelo seu pescoço, mal e mal registrando os sons de ânsia que Emmett estava fazendo. "Dormiu bem?"

Bella se virou em meus braços, se inclinando para esfregar o seu doce narizinho no meu. "Eu _tive_ que dormir," ela me disse em um tom inocente, "já que certamente não vou descansar esta noite."

"Obrigado." Respondi em uma voz sarcástica, descendo minha cabeça para poder falar próximo aos seus lábios umedecidos. "Agora eu estarei duro feito pedra pelo resto do dia."

"Eu gosto da ideia," Bella cantarolou de volta, "...o que me leva à pergunta mais importante de todas: você tem medo do escuro?"

Eu não fazia ideia de que linha de pensamento ela estava seguindo, então sacudi minha cabeça enquanto beijava a ponta do seu nariz, franzindo a testa em confusão.

"Não." Respondi, coçando levemente seu couro cabeludo onde minhas mãos estavam enterradas, amando constatar como ela praticamente ronronava sob meu toque. "Por que a pergunta?"

"Hmm. É bom saber disso." Bella murmurou para si mesma antes de passar a língua sobre meu lábio, enviando uma corrente elétrica diretamente para o meio de minhas pernas. "Então eu não irei me sentir tão mal quando vendar você mais tarde."

Eu gemi, e instintivamente soube que iria fazer aquele som patético _muitas_ vezes antes do final da nossa noite juntos.

"PESSOAL!" A voz alta de Jasper invadiu de repente a nossa bolha, e eu pude ver pelo rubor das bochechas de Bella e pela maneira que ela se afastou às pressas, que ela havia se esquecido da presença dos meus irmãos, também.

"_Jeesus_." Emmett disse, a boca aberta em desgosto. "Arranjem. Um. Quarto! Ou ao menos vão dar conta dessa tensão sexual toda em um dos cubículos do banheiro, caramba!"

Bella se encaminhou até a porta, seus quadris rebolando sob o vestido branco curtinho que ela estava vestindo. Quando ela estava a meio caminho para fora da sala, olhou para nós e sorriu como se nós fôssemos três escravos postulando aos seus pés.

"Querem saber?" Bella ronronou enquanto corria sua língua sobre seus lábios. "Talvez eu faça isso mesmo."

Nós três ficamos parados depois que ela saiu, com nossas bocas abertas, e Emmett se virou para mim com aquela expressão fixa em seu rosto.

"Cara." Ele disse seriamente, balançando sua cabeça. "Você criou um monstro."

E eu não poderia concordar mais.

"Isso sem mencionar," Jasper riu, batendo em minhas costas solidariamente (solidariamente uma ova! Porque honestamente, quem iria se queixar dessa deusa do sexo?), "que esta noite você terá de se segurar ao máximo pra não atacar a garota."

Eu realmente, _realmente_ não poderia concordar mais.

*~~*~~*~~*

"Eddd-warddd." A voz alegre de Bella ecoou pelo meu apartamento.

"Na cozinha, querida." A chamei, tentando arrumar meus cabelos para disfarçar meu nervosismo. Minha cozinheira havia deixado um assado no forno para nós, e eu disse à Bella para esperar na biblioteca enquanto eu o aquecia. Felizmente Robin tinha deixado instruções detalhadas de como fazer isso, já que ela sabia que eu não tinha a mais vaga ideia sobre como mexer no forno – um fato que a minha encantadora vovó frequentemente esfregava na minha cara.

Passei os últimos dez minutos zanzando pela cozinha, tão nervoso e impaciente quanto estava na última vez que tive Bella esperando por mim na biblioteca. Naquela época eu tive a desculpa de que era a nossa primeira vez juntos; mas agora eu estava surtando por não ser capaz de seguir as ordens de Bella sem morrer com falta de sangue no meu corpo – com exceção de no meio das pernas.

Bella e eu passamos o dia inteiro flertando e nos tocando e provocando, tanto que Emmett e Jasper nos abandonaram no almoço com olhares nauseantes nos rostos, resmungando consigo mesmos sobre a nossa excessiva demonstração de carinho em público.

As dicas veladas sobre como ela iria me controlar esta noite haviam me deixado no limite durante todo o expediente, praticamente me prendendo em cada palavra e gesto dela. E como se os meus nervos não estivessem abalados o suficiente, Bella entrou na cozinha parecendo muito presunçosa e segurando um livro.

E o pior era o fato que, enquanto eu preparava o jantar, ela tinha aparentemente vasculhado meu closet e agora usava a minha camiseta de basquete e _nada mais_. Eu podia ver seus seios aparecendo pelo decote lateral, ter uma boa visão de suas pernas, e eu sabia que se ela virasse, teria um "C" de Capitão e "CULLEN" estampados em suas costas.

E Santa Mãe de Deus, aquilo era mais excitante do que a mais fina peça de lingerie. Ela estava usando a _minha_ roupa, com o _meu_ nome estampado em suas costas, e o tamanho da camiseta nela apenas enfatizava o meu tamanho comparado ao seu corpo pequeno e delicado.

"E-ei," Gaguejei feito um babaca, o que essencialmente eu _era_. "Que livro você está lendo?"

A capa estava debaixo do seu braço, e eu realmente quis que ela permanecesse desse jeito, porque um segundo mais tarde ela jogou o livro no balcão entre nós dois e sorriu, enquanto soltava um muxoxo.

Olhei para o livro; já sabendo qual seria só pela frenética elevação dos meus batimentos cardíacos. E é claro, descansando lá bem lindo e bem belo, estava "O Seqüestro da Bela Adormecida", de A. Q. Roquelaure.

Por que, _oh_, por que eu tive que guardar todos os meus livros antigos da faculdade? Quando Bella me contou que estava lendo este há algumas semanas, eu não pude evitar e fingi que não o conhecia, só porque queria ouvir coisas sujas saindo daquela boquinha angelical.

Mas agora, eu tinha o leve pressentimento de que iria pagar por esse erro.

Com juros.

Lutando para evitar o que estava por vir, eu rapidamente menti através dos meus dentes cerrados. "Eu comprei este livro depois que você despertou a minha curiosidade umas semanas atrás... Sabe, para ver o porquê de todo o alvoroço. Eu nem mesmo comecei a ler, mas parece ser bastante interessante."

Bella sorriu amplamente e, sem dizer uma palavra, abriu o livro em uma página qualquer, coberta com sublinhes e anotações nas margens. Até mesmo eu podia reconhecer a minha caligrafia, e eu estava rezando pra que ela não tivesse se dado conta disso enquanto me defendia, "Isto veio de um brechó..." E porque eu estava _realmente_ desesperado; "Nós iremos até lá no final de semana. Será lindo. Nós podemos reservar algumas prateleiras aqui da biblioteca e você pode começar a sua própria coleção."

Aparentemente aquilo soou ainda mais descabido, porque Bella deixou escapar uma risada perversa e pegou o livro mais uma vez. Então ela abriu a contracapa, onde estava escrito "Edward Cullen" juntamente com um carimbo de identificação da livraria da faculdade.

"Er... Certo." Eu disse simplesmente, derrotado. E então porque eu não apenas soava como um idiota – eu _era_ um –, acrescentei, "Eu queria ouvir você me contar essas coisas sujas."

_Fica frio, Cullen. Frio como a porra de um gelo._

"Edward, Edward, Edward." Bella arrulhou, subindo em uma banquetinha e se apoiando sobre o balcão, me dando uma excelente vista dos seus seios. "Eu tinha um ótimo plano para esta noite, comigo torturando você por um tempo e então te liberando para que você pudesse transar comigo até não poder mais."

Me inclinei sobre o balcão até ela também, fazendo minha melhor cara de cachorro-que-foi-chutado-do-caminhão-da-mudança. Esperando que meus grandes olhos pidões estivessem transmitindo um recado tipo _"por favor, Bella, eu já desejo você quando você _não_ está tentando... se você me torturar será uma agonia"_. Ela me dizendo que iria "me liberar" estava fazendo algo assustador com meus hormônios, e eu tinha sorte por ela estar do outro lado do balcão.

"Erm... Bem, eu odiaria arruinar um plano tão bom quanto este. Seguiremos ele à risca, então." Sugeri fracamente, sabendo de antemão que este era um esforço desperdiçado.

"Ha." Bella bufou, confirmando minhas suspeitas. "Sem chance. Nós teremos que esquecer a recompensa e nos concentrar apenas na tortura. Que começa com você _não podendo me tocar_." Então ela me olhou de cima a baixo, espiando, e fazendo minha ereção renascer das cinzas tão rápido que eu titubeei com falta de sangue no cérebro. "E eu acho que você deveria ficar só com as suas boxers durante o jantar."

Rosnei enquanto a obedeci, me ajustando em minhas boxers listradas em azul-marinho depois de tirar minhas calças e meias. Eu estava em um estado tão alto de antecipação, que quase tive um piripaque quando senti Bella beliscar meu traseiro enquanto ela se encaminhava para a biblioteca.

"E fique de gravata, garanhão." Ela falou lentamente por sobre o ombro.

E foi assim que eu me encontrei, uma hora mais tarde, deitado de costas em minha cama e com meu coração batendo tão rápido que eu suspeitei estar à beira de um ataque cardíaco. Minha gravata ainda estava em meu pescoço, minha ereção já estava armando uma tenda em minhas boxers, e eu estava numa batalha olhos-nos-olhos com Bella – que estava parada aos pés da cama com o mesmo sorriso que ela exibiu durante todo o jantar.

"Você quer que eu _o quê_?" Sussurrei sem fôlego, como uma vadiazinha.

Bella rolou seus olhos como se eu fosse mentalmente retardado – e não duvido nada no momento – e repetiu lentamente, "Eu quero que você erga as mãos sobre a cabeça para eu poderei te amarrar junto à cabeceira. Deus, Edward, isso não é muito difícil."

Meu cérebro parou enquanto me arrastei até a cabeceira, minha cabeça deitando no travesseiro, mas sem manter contato visual com ela. Mostrando para Bella que eu seria um bom menino, humildemente ergui meus braços acima da minha cabeça, prendendo-os em torno das barras de metal da cama.

"Eu sou todo seu," rosnei sob minha respiração, esperando que a minha melhor voz-de-orgasmo-espontâneo a fizesse esquecer o plano e ao invés disso pulasse em cima de mim igual num pula-pula.

_Não tão rápido, garotão_. Bella veio para o lado da cama, cuidadosamente sem tocar nada além dos meus pulsos enquanto usava duas outras gravatas minhas para me manter atado no lugar. Mesmo o menor contato fez minha respiração falhar, e Bella riu baixinho, vendo a vitória fácil despontando no horizonte.

"Você não vai acabar com a minha diversão cedo demais, não é, meu querido?" Bella sorriu, enrolando uma terceira gravata em seus dedos. Tive uma sensação gostosa e estranhamente romântica em meu coração quando ela adicionou o "meu" antes de "querido". Eu sabia que ela poderia colocar "meu" antes de qualquer coisa – até mesmo antes de "bundão idiota" ou "maníaco obsessivo" e eu teria amado o sentido de posse que aquilo implicava.

"Nem sonharia com isso." Respondi com minha voz grossa e profunda, sem qualquer propósito desta vez. Meus olhos estavam fitando intensamente os dela, tentando transmitir "Eu te amo" sem as palavras reais. Deus sabe que eu não conseguiria dizê-las neste momento sem que ela pensasse que eu só estava incrivelmente excitado. E tudo bem, eu estava. Incrivelmente excitado, quero dizer.

Em retaliação ao meu olhar, Bella levantou a terceira gravata e a segurou em volta dos meus olhos, mergulhando-me na escuridão e imediatamente aumentando todos os meus outros sentidos.

"Mmm. Você fica ótimo assim." A ouvi dizer, enquanto eu respirava o seu shampoo. "Nós teremos que inverter as posições um dia desses. Você gostaria?"

"Sim, Anjo." Concordei, porque isso era verdade. A completa verdade e nada além da verdade.

Senti um movimento ao meu lado na cama e o quadril de Bella deslizando ao longo do meu, e eu estava fazendo exercícios mentais de respiração, dizendo ao _Eddiezinho_ que ele teria de aguentar mais tempo do que _isso_ – e que era melhor ele parar de se contorcer.

Então Bella estava sentada em meu peito e seus lábios se juntaram aos meus, e eu ergui cegamente minha cabeça de encontro ao beijo, grunhindo quando senti o gosto do brilho labial de cereja que eu adorava. A provocadora não o estava usando antes, e eu sabia que ela tinha passado apenas para me atormentar ainda mais.

"Que gosto... bom..." Arfei no intervalo dos seus beijos violentos.

Eu não deveria ter falado, pois no segundo seguinte Bella estava afastando sua cabeça da minha, ignorando os lábios que a estavam procurando. Em minha defesa havia o fato de que fazia apenas algumas semanas desde o nosso primeiro beijo – então era perfeitamente compreensível que eu não quisesse nada mais do que colar meu rosto junto ao dela. Porém, até mesmo uma pequena e honesta parte de mim sabia que eu não teria fim ao meu desejo desesperado em nenhum futuro próximo.

Bella estava deslizando seu corpo pelo meu peito, parando quando estava confortavelmente acomodada sobre a minha virilha. A sensação dos seus cabelos e mãos serpenteando por mim enquanto ela se mexia era insuportavelmente erótica sem a minha visão como guia.

Ouvi o som de tecido e soube que ela estava tirando minha camiseta de basquete. E isso significava que Bella estava sentada em cima de mim completamente nua.

"Ungh." Um som não identificável escapou do fundo de minha garganta, e cerrei meus dentes para impedir que qualquer outro saísse.

Senti a respiração quente de Bella em meu mamilo direito, e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela estava chupando e mordendo ele, me fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás e esticar o pescoço de prazer.

Depois que deu ao outro mamilo o mesmo tratamento, ela pressionou seu corpo no meu, seu pequeno queixo se apoiando em meu peito e seus seios em meu estômago.

"Entããão," Bella falou lentamente, como se ela não estivesse esparramada sobre um homem vendado e totalmente fora de si, "Eu aposto que você estava se perguntando por que peguei carona com Alice para o trabalho hoje."

Felizmente a minha resposta não estava sendo esperada, e eu a ouvi pegar algo e o som de uma tampa sendo tirada de uma garrafa. A expectativa de não saber o que ela tinha planejado me deixou inquieto.

"Nós tivemos que parar em uma loja... _especial_ que Alice conhecia..." Bella estava descendo pelo meu corpo novamente. "Depois que eu expliquei a ela que queria lamber cada parte do seu corpo..." As suas pernas estavam em volta das minhas coxas, puxando minhas boxers e criando uma dolorosa barreira sobre minha ereção. "Al sugeriu que eu comprasse um óleo quente, para massagem..."

_Ok._

_Aí estava o ataque cardíaco._

Senti uma coisa morna e pegajosa cair sobre meu peito, abdômen, clavícula e bíceps. Então as suas mãos estavam esfregando o óleo por cada centímetro da minha pele, colocando apenas pressão suficiente para me fazer contorcer em êxtase.

Uma vez que eu estava completamente revestido com o óleo quente (e sem dúvida alguma parecendo um dançarino da Chippendales), Bella disse, "Agora eu tenho a tarefa de te limpar... com a minha língua."

Eu estava prendendo todo e qualquer ruído antes disso, mas quando senti a sua língua nos contornos do meu bíceps, comecei a arfar ruidosamente. Ela foi implacável – mordiscando e chupando cada centímetro do meu braço. Eu sabia que estaria coberto de marcas amanhã... e nada nunca me deixou mais feliz e mais enlouquecido do que isso. Quando Bella terminou com um, deu o mesmo tratamento ao outro braço, e depois começou um delicioso passeio em toda a minha clavícula e pescoço, parando propositalmente em alguns lugares para me dar chupões.

"Porra..." Gemi quando senti a dor deliciosa da sucção bem em cima do meu coração, "Isso... me marque..."

A ideia de ter uma prova física da atenção de Bella sobre meu coração me fez erguer meus quadris descontroladamente, tanto que ela teve de afastar sua boca e levantar suas pernas ao redor das minhas coxas, de forma que não estava mais montada, e sim _ajoelhada_ em cima de mim.

"Você vai parar?" Ela me perguntou docemente, se referindo ao fato de eu ainda estar erguendo meus quadris freneticamente de novo e de novo, procurando por ela embora eu soubesse que não estava mais lá.

Eu sabia que ela estava prestes a pôr sua boca em mim novamente, então admiti em uma série de grunhidos, "Não posso... mas vou... tentar..."

"Hmm," Bella disse suavemente enquanto a sentia se inclinar sobre minhas pernas, "Eu acho que nós deveríamos nos certificar de que não há nada para você se esfregar, não é?"

Senti seus dedos tocarem a parte de baixo de minhas coxas, e eu obedientemente as levantei para que ela conseguisse tirar minhas boxers. Minha ereção bateu em minha barriga, e eu grunhi ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi um pequeno gemido vindo de Bella.

Um orgulho cruel tomou conta de mim com aquele pequeno som, e eu podia praticamente _sentir_ o seu olhar queimando em minha extensão, sem dúvida coberta com um líquido que eu sabia já ter se formado ali, considerando o quanto eu estava desesperado por ela.

"Está vendo algo que gosta?" A provoquei, embora essa não fosse a ideia mais brilhante, levando em conta minha situação atual.

Bella riu e agarrou a base do meu membro, fazendo meus quadris ondular novamente. "Bem... aqui vai a recompensa por ter sido um menino tão bom."

Então ela me soltou e continuou a lamber meu peito. Quando sua boca chegou ao meu umbigo, pude sentir seus cabelos caindo em volta da minha ereção. Eu não estava mais lhe dando gemidos submissos... Agora eu estava silvando e rosnando para ela como um cão raivoso, como se a alertasse a não se aproximar e ao mesmo tempo exigisse que ela o fizesse.

E então, como se ela não me tivesse em um estado suficiente de agonia, quanto mais se aproximava de minha ereção, mais pausava entre os beijos e lambidas e mordidas para falar comigo.

"Ver você assim me deixa tão molhada..." e "Em um minuto eu vou montar em você e te cavalgar..." e a pior frase, "É uma vergonha você não poder me tocar, hmmm?"

Quando sua boca propositalmente circundou a área mais necessitada, comecei a empurrar meus quadris contra ela e a lutar brutalmente contra as amarras, fazendo a cama balançar com os meus movimentos agressivos e desesperados.

Graças a Deus ela teve a presença de espírito de me amarrar corretamente, porque se minhas mãos estivessem livres, elas estariam presas em seus quadris enquanto estocava dentro dela. Porra, eu não sabia quanto mais disto conseguiria aguentar, e fazia apenas meia hora que a massagem/tortura havia começado.

"Eu preciso de você... por favor... já chega..." Eu finalmente chorei quando suas mãos começaram a esfregar os músculos retesados das minhas coxas e ela chupou o osso do meu quadril.

"Se eu subir em cima de você, promete ficar parado?" Bella perguntou preguiçosamente enquanto rolava a língua pela minha pele, aliviando a dor de sua última mordida.

"Sim." Menti sob meus dentes cerrados mais uma vez. "O que você quiser... Só, por favor, chega."

A senti plantar um beijo na ponta da minha ereção, me fazendo choramingar mais uma vez, e então sussurrou, "Mentiroso."

Depois disso o peso e o calor e as curvas suaves de Bella se foram, e a ouvi se afastando da cama. O desejo insano e uma insegurança irracional explodiram em mim, e eu não pude conter as palavras febris que saíram da minha boca.

"Por favor, volte! Eu irei me comportar, _porra_, por favor, eu preciso de você agora."

"Shh, querido." Sua voz veio do pé da cama, e então eu senti a seda suave envolvendo meus tornozelos, e só quando eu estava firmemente preso é que percebi que ela tinha amarrado minhas pernas também.

E logo ela estava sobre mim. Pude sentir a umidade do seu sexo em contato com o meu, e até mesmo com todas as amarras eu consegui me virar e torcer o suficiente para criar uma mínima fricção contra ela. Tudo o que eu queria era me enterrar em seu calor, e acho que comecei a choramingar novamente, porque Bella me disse outro "Shh, querido."

Então senti seu sexo apertado me envolvendo, e percebi que ela tinha se abaixado até mim. As outras vezes em que tive dentro dela não haviam sido tão fundas como agora, e o movimento aconteceu rápido demais.

"_Caralho_." Nós dois dissemos ao mesmo tempo, eu em um tom de lamento, e ela em um arquejo. Felizmente Bella teve que permanecer parada para que seu corpo se acostumasse com a intrusão – porque tudo foi tão intenso e perfeito, que se ela se movesse antes que eu recuperasse o mínimo de controle que seja, eu iria explodir cedo demais.

Depois de um minuto senti ela se mexendo, e então a ouvi se inclinar sobre mim, suas mãos na cabeceira da cama. As pontas dos seus seios estavam diante do meu rosto tentadoramente, e eu devo ter aberto minha boca e começado a procurar pelo seu mamilo com meu queixo, porque Bella deu uma risada sem fôlego e se abaixou até minha boca em aprovação.

Agora _eu_ estava chupando tão forte a pele dela enquanto ela iniciou um ritmo calmo, erguendo-se e se abaixando sobre a minha grossa extensão.

A cama estava rangendo com o ritmo lento de Bella e porque eu estava puxando com força as ataduras em meus tornozelos, tentando encaixar meu quadril no dela e fazê-la ir mais rápido.

Tirei seu seio de minha boca e passei a atacar o outro, implorando contra seu mamilo "Por favor, Anjo. Mais forte," antes de tomar a sua pele suave com meus dentes.

Belisquei rudemente seu mamilo, e gritei aliviando ao redor de seu seio quando isto a fez embalar-se de forma mais agressiva em mim. Eu podia sentir seu calor apertado me envolvendo e a maneira que ela se contraía ao meu redor, o seu traseiro batendo em meus testículos, e pude ouvir a sua pele contra a minha e como ela recuperava o fôlego apenas para perdê-lo quando eu estava totalmente dentro do seu corpo.

Tive que libertar o seio de Bella por medo de acabar machucando sua pele, e então eu estava implorando o seu perdão, pois não aguentaria por muito mais tempo.

"Desculpa, desculpa," Grunhi, suplicante. "Por favor, não para."

Eu estava ficando impossivelmente grande dentro dela, meus testículos se contraindo, e não sabia como conseguiria me conter se Bella não estivesse preparada ainda para que eu gozasse.

Então senti os dedos de Bella no ponto onde estávamos conectados, estimulando sua carne e deslizando sobre meu membro a cada estocada. Eu estava me encolhendo de agonia sob ela, resistindo como um cavalo selvagem e rosnando pensamentos incoerentes enquanto investia em seu corpo.

"Tudo bem, querido." Ouvi a voz do meu Anjo acima da minha cabeça, e ela se atrapalhou enquanto tirava minha venda.

E a imagem mais perfeita me foi revelada no brilho da luz de cabeceira; Bella montando gloriosamente meus quadris, uma camada fina de suor cobrindo seu corpo, o seu rosto torcido em concentração, como se ela estivesse tentando resolver cálculos complicados de cabeça. Seus dedos ainda esfregavam seu clitóris, e seus seios balançavam a cada impulso que ela dava, reluzindo com minha saliva, e então seus grandes olhos castanhos fizeram contato com os meus e ela gemeu, "goza comigo, Edward."

Gritei seu nome enquanto me libertava dentro dela, tão forte que senti como se a estivesse partindo em duas – mas ela não pareceu se importar, enquanto sua boca se abriu e ela convulsionou em cima de mim, _em volta de mim_.

Acho que devo ter apagado por um minuto, porque a próxima coisa que percebi foi que Bella estava deitada ao meu lado e meus pulsos e tornozelos estavam livres.

Quando ela viu que eu estava em meu juízo perfeito – porque aparentemente aquela garota conseguia transar comigo estando em um estupor –, ela deu uma risada cansada e falou, "Quando eu puder sentir minhas extremidades novamente, e considerando que esta ainda é a minha noite, acho que nós poderíamos tentar uma coisa ou outra no balcão da cozinha... Não parece legal?"

Sim, senhora.

* * *

**N/T: Ahá! Vocês não iriam se ver livres de mim tão facilmente...**

**Bem. Essa notinha é só pra me desculpar com as leitoras que comentaram no último capítulo e pra quem eu não respondi.. Com começo de faculdade e essas coisas a minha cabeça acaba ficando meio corrida - mas fiquem sabendo que eu leio todos os comentários e elogios, e fico MUITO FELIZ por todas estarem gostando tanto da história quanto da minha tradução!**

**Um muito obrigada também àquelas que estão indo prestigiar minha outra tradução, "Sinfonia Agridoce"... só quem tem histórias postadas por aqui entende o quanto esse carinho significa!**

**Boa semana pra todas, meninas!**

**beeijos  
**


	29. 3 Horas Antes

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é uma TRADUÇÃO para o português da fanfiction "HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT", escrita por NorthernLights17.**

**IMPORTANT OBSERVATION: This fic is a TRANSLATION to portuguese of the fanfiction "HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT", written by NorthernLights17.**

**- LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH: www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant**

**- LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE: www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 28. 3 HORAS ANTES**

**BPOV**

Edward estava pressionado atrás de mim; suas mãos frias correndo lentamente pela pele nua de meu estômago. A maneira que ele estava me tocando lembrava um curador em um museu testando a superfície de uma escultura de mármore; reverente e gentil, como se ele soubesse que tinha pouco tempo para sua obra de arte, e quisesse memorizá-la o quanto pudesse.

O seu toque era de tal leveza, que poderia parecer clínico se não fosse a sensação da sua respiração em meu pescoço, lenta, porém instável, o que revelava a sua excitação.

"Nós encontraremos uma solução." Sussurrei para acalmá-lo, encarando as luzes bruxuleantes no horizonte de Manhattan através da parede de vidro do seu quarto.

Não obtive nenhuma resposta, a não ser o aumento da pressão de suas mãos em mim, roçando meus seios nus e minha calcinha. Sua respiração se acelerou conforme ele beliscava minha pele com mais força. Agora, a maneira com que ele me tocava lembrava um aficionado por carros correndo suas mãos sobre o capô de um Mustang em algum _show-room_ – ardente e fugaz; como se ele não quisesse nada além de ser meu dono, mas soubesse que isto nunca iria acontecer.

"Eu _quero_ resolver isso, Edward." Eu disse com um pouco mais de firmeza, mas ainda covarde demais para virar minha cabeça para o lado e ver seu rosto e a sua reação. Toda a confiança que tive depois do jantar tinha desaparecido.

Ouvi sua respiração falhar um segundo antes de minhas calcinhas serem puxadas bruscamente pelas minhas pernas.

"Você quer?" ele me perguntou em um tom cínico, mas morto – e então, com mais vigor, disse, "tire-as."

Terminei de tirar minhas calcinhas, as chutando para o lado enquanto sentia o corpo completamente vestido de Edward me pressionando contra o vidro frio.

"Sim," falei determinada, tentando ignorar a forma como suas mãos estavam esfregando a parte superior de minhas coxas ou a sensação persistente _dele_ forçando a base das minhas costas. "Jake é um idiota, e qualquer coisa que ele insinua sobre o relacionamento meu e dele é totalmente errado. Ele só estava agindo daquela maneira hoje à noite porque..."

Deixei a frase no ar, não querendo completar a linha de pensamento (especialmente considerando que Edward já estava pronto para arrebentar a cara do Jake), mas ele terminou a frase por mim.

"Porque ele é apaixonado por você." Edward sussurrou em uma voz inflexível, rindo friamente enquanto me girava. Antes que eu tivesse tempo até mesmo para piscar, minhas pernas foram enroladas em sua cintura e minhas costas estavam contra o vidro. Ele afundou seu rosto entre meus seios, respirando com dificuldade e evitando olhar para mim.

"E quem não é?" Edward acrescentou num tom baixo, quase como se não fosse sua intenção que eu ouvisse. Enquanto ele falava, corria seu nariz de um lado para outro do meu mamilo, me fazendo enterrar minhas mãos automaticamente em seus cabelos, sabendo que ele iria se afastar cedo demais.

Desde quarta-feira à noite, quando eu tinha vendado Edward e o amarrado à sua cama, ele tinha me feito implorar até ficar rouca pela minha libertação. Havia sido três dias mágicos. Era sábado agora, o quarto dia desde que eu tinha visto a imagem perfeita de um Edward – _literalmente_ – untado à minha disposição, e eu tinha a sensação de que depois do jantar que tivemos com Jake mais cedo, eu ainda estaria pagando em orgasmos.

"Ouça, Edward," comecei com raiva, já perdendo a paciência. Puxei seus cabelos com bastante força, e ele ergueu sua cabeça para me encarar.

Se eu estivesse sobre meus próprios pés, teria vacilado quando seus olhos encontraram os meus. Era como se toda a emoção que ele não deixou transparecer em sua voz estivesse presa em seus olhos esverdeados. A intensidade daquilo me fez baixar meus olhos para o seu pescoço, evitando a crueza do seu olhar penetrante.

"Eu estou disposta a sentar e conversar sobre Londres." Falei para o seu pomo-de-Adão, minha voz mais nervosa do que temperamental desta vez, "Você, por outro lado, está agindo com uma criança, que acha que se tampar os ouvidos e ficar todo 'lálálálá' o problema vai se resolver sozinho."

"É isso o que você acha que eu estou fazendo?" Edward inclinou sua cabeça, de modo que sua testa estava pressionada contra a minha e não havia como escapar do seu olhar. "A única mulher que eu já amei está deixando o país em 24 dias com o único outro homem que já a tocou! Eu não sou capaz de pensar em _mais nada_, muito menos capaz de evitar pensar nisso!"

Enquanto rosnava, Edward estava caminhando até a cama comigo ainda enroscada em seu peito. Minhas costas atingiram o colchão e senti o peso de um homem determinado cobrindo meu corpo. Aquilo deveria ter me incomodado, assim como a verdadeira bagunça que a minha vida tinha se transformado deveria ter me preocupado, mas eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

_Ele me ama._

*~~*~~*~~*

**3 Horas Antes**

O sorriso de Edward era tão grande que a nossa garçonete tropeçou nos próprios pés e a bandeja vazia foi parar em outra mesa. E olha que ele não estava mirando aqueles dentes sedutores pra ela – _eu_ era a vítima.

"Cruzes, Edward." Rolei meus olhos para ele. "Será que você poderia maneirar um pouco? Você está deixando a nossa garçonete tonta."

Edward jogou o peso do seu braço em volta dos meus ombros, se inclinando para poder sussurrar no meu ouvido. Nós dois estávamos sentados no mesmo lado da cabine na lanchonete da Universidade, onde encontraríamos Jacob Black. Ainda era cedo, mas os fregueses já estavam começando a chegar.

"Eu deixo _você_ tonta?" Ele perguntou com uma voz curiosa e pretensiosa; já conhecendo a resposta só pelas nossas aventuras matinais.

Edward e eu estávamos agindo como coelhos, ou ratos, ou qualquer ouro animal que pratique muito, _muito_ sexo. Eu estava ficando preocupada sobre desenvolver alguma UTI*, mas tenho certeza de que as pessoas só pegavam essa doença porque elas não eram capazes de parar, assim como eu definitivamente _não_ estava sendo capaz de parar.

Especialmente desde que meu namorado havia declarado esta manhã como "Manhã de Sábado Para Ver Quantas Vezes Consigo Fazer Bella Gozar Sem a Real Penetração." Quando ele teve esta ideia no jantar de quarta-feira, o psicopata inclusive me fez marcar na sua agenda sob o título "M.S.P.V.Q.V.C.F.B.G.S.R.P."

"Você sabe perfeitamente bem que me deixa zonza," falei arrogantemente para Edward e me aconchegando em seu braço, então eu não teria de ver o olhar presunçosamente vitorioso na sua cara. Como que para ilustrar isto, ele tinha realmente me feito perder tanto os sentidos hoje, que pela hora do almoço eu já estava o atacando igual a um coiote e exigindo... bem, a real penetração.

"Mmm," Edward concordou, inclinando a cabeça de forma que ele conseguisse sugar o chupão roxo que havia em meu pescoço. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ele havia feito aquelas marcas deliberadamente, sabendo que iríamos encontrar Jake hoje e que eu não poderia reclamar – considerando a quantidade de marcas que ele tinha da minha brincadeirinha de quarta à noite.

Não que ele se importasse com elas; na verdade, eu tinha visto aquilo como prova física de que elas o faziam incrivelmente _feliz_, especialmente aquela sobre seu coração.

"Por que você não me diz _o quanto_ eu te deixo zonza? Ou, melhor ainda, _quantas vezes_ eu te deixei mole hoje, querida?" Edward sorriu para mim quando ele voltou da visitinha ao meu pescoço. Pra ser sincera, ele estava rindo feito um idiota presunçoso desde o quinto orgasmo.

"Por que nós não conversamos sobre o Jake?" Perguntei incisivamente. Não porque este era um assunto que eu queria abordar, particularmente, – mas porque o número de "amolecimentos" era embaraçosamente alto, e porque nós provavelmente precisávamos falar sobre isso antes que Jake chegasse.

Eu tinha concordado em encontrá-lo no Bar 'n' Grill, o velho restaurante favorito da turma da faculdade, e tinha tentado deixar absolutamente claro com o meu tratamento frio, todo não-me-toque ao telefone, que esta era uma missão de negócios. E ainda disse a ele que estaria levando meu namorado junto. Edward e eu tínhamos chegado um pouco mais cedo para bebermos alguma coisa e marcarmos nosso território antes que Jake aparecesse ali.

"Ótimo, vamos falar sobre o querido Jacob." Edward grunhiu, tomando um gole da sua cerveja e oferecendo meu copo intocado para mim. O sorriso havia abandonado completamente seu rosto e eu tinha a impressão de que ele tinha estado evitando pensar sobre tudo aquilo.

"Certo, então." Eu disse fracamente, nem um pouco contente com a mudança de assunto, pois esta parecia ser a hora da confissão. "Então... Eu contei pra você que nós éramos amigos desde o primeiro dia de escola?"

"Sim." Edward falou em uma voz calma, correndo seus dedos pelo gargalo de sua garrafa, sentindo a condensação que havia ali. Quando eu não continuei ele ergueu a cabeça, me dando outro olhar orgulhoso pela maneira que eu estava encarando seus dedos, também.

Para me fazer continuar, ele tocou levemente meu lábio inferior com seu dedão umedecido, o que só me fez querer atacá-lo ainda mais.

"Prossiga, Bella." Edward sorriu, o bom-humor retornando enquanto ele percebia o efeito que exercia sobre mim.

"Certo... Bem, nós começamos a sair por um tempo." E lá se foi o bom-humor. "Não terminamos exatamente da melhor maneira, e eu não tenho retornado as suas ligações ultimamente, então hoje pode ser um tanto esquisito."

"Ele continua te ligando contra a sua vontade?" Edward me perguntou, cerrando os olhos para o assento vazio à nossa frente como se ele já conseguisse visualizar Jacob sentado ali. Nota mental: manter a maldita boca fechada.

"Um... Não, a coisa não é bem assim. Ele só estava chateado com tudo. Digamos que ele levou o nosso relacionamento muito mais a sério do que eu." Expliquei rapidamente, pegando a mão que estava em meu ombro e a apertando para tranquilizá-lo.

Isto chamou a atenção de Edward. "Como assim?" Perguntou, deixando a cabeça cair para o lado igual a um cãozinho curioso.

Decidi ser honesta, e murmurei ligeiramente, "Ele pensou que nós éramos um casal, e eu pensei que nós éramos amigos com benefícios."

Olhei para Edward depois que falei, e vi que a sua cabeça ainda estava inclinada para o lado e ele obviamente estava tentando descobrir como digerir esta nova informação. Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio quando ele finalmente riu.

"Graças a Deus que você ainda era virgem! Duvido que houvesse muitos benefícios rolando, então." Edward disse, parecendo loucamente aliviado. Sua mão livre, que estava fechada em um punho, se afrouxou.

"Umm..." Discordei, corando levemente porque este era um assunto sobre o qual eu não conseguiria mentir. "Não foram... umm... _só_ beijinhos."

"Oh." A cara de Edward murchou quando ele percebeu minha vermelhidão e a minha expressão preocupada. "Acho que há muitas coisas que você pode fazer sem... a real penetração." Ele disse, estremecendo, e eu sabia que isto estava arruinando a memória da nossa manhã "P.V.Q.V.C.F.B.G.S.R.P." em sua cabeça, comparando tudo o que ele havia feito comigo com o que _Jacob_ havia feito.

Por um minuto senti culpa, antes de perceber que ele era o roto falando do esfarrapado. Eu não tinha nenhum problema com todas as mulheres com quem ele havia dormido; exceto com Tanya, que tinha sido uma vaca bem na minha cara.

"Edward." Falei firmemente, apertando sua mão para fazê-lo olhar para mim. Uma vez que meus olhos fizeram contato com os seus, miseráveis, ergui uma sobrancelha e o avisei, "Você não quer mesmo começar com as comparações, não é?"

Parecendo devidamente repreendido, ele murmurou um pedido de desculpas, "Sinto muito. É só que eu me sinto muito... _protetor_ em relação a você. Por favor, me perdoe."

Pressionei meus lábios em seu pescoço para mostrar a ele que eu estava bem, porque não havia dúvida alguma da sinceridade no seu pedido de desculpas.

E foi assim que Jacob nos encontrou; o braço de Edward ao redor dos meus ombros, me moldando ao seu lado, minha mão agarrada à dele, nós dois segurando nossas cervejas e meu rosto afundado no pescoço dele.

"Ei, Bells! E eu pensando que você estava brincando sobre trazer o namorado." O riso rouco de Jake – embora sem um pingo de diversão – me fez pular ao lado de Edward, seu braço caindo frouxamente ao seu lado quando me levantei.

"Jake! É bom ver você, cara!" Dei nele um abraço entusiasmado e desengonçado; minha cabeça batendo na altura do seu estômago. O garoto tinha virado um gigante. Ele me abraçou mais forte e por mais tempo do que eu estava confortável, e assim que me libertou do aperto, manteve suas mãos em meus ombros e me deu uma boa olhada.

"Você está muito bem, babe." Jake falou, mas seus olhos castanhos pareceram enegrecer quando tocaram meu pescoço e as marcas de Edward ali.

Eu não estava entendendo o porquê do "muito bem". Eu estava vestindo um jeans desbotado, tênis Osaka e uma das velhas camisetas da escola de Edward. Não estava usando nenhuma maquiagem além do meu recém-favorito brilho labial de cereja, e meus cabelos estavam _uma coisa_ depois de eu tê-los esmagado durante o nosso cochilo da tarde.

Edward estava vestido quase igual a mim – com jeans, tênis, uma camiseta velha e desbotada e com o cabelo ruim – exceto que apenas _ele_ parecia com um modelo.

O modelo em questão ficou de pé e deu um pigarro de maneira respeitosa, fazendo com que eu me afastasse das mãos de Jake para ficar entre eles.

"Jacob Black, Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, Jacob Black."

Nenhum deles pareceu muito inclinado a seguir com a apresentação, embora os dois estivessem fazendo aquela coisa de macho – tipo encarando um ao outro dos pés à cabeça. Era a versão masculina do "será que o seu bronzeado é natural?" e "quanto será que o vestido dela custou?", a não ser pelo fato de eles estarem se perguntando "será que eu brigo com ele agora, ou depois?".

Finalmente Edward estendeu sua mão, e então eles passaram alguns segundos fazendo aquela coisa de macho ao apertar-e-sacudir-as-mãos, me fazendo estremecer só de olhar para eles.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jacob." Edward disse em uma voz perfeitamente educada assim que soltou a mão do outro, me fazendo amá-lo ainda mais por manter a sua hostilidade de lado. Não pude evitar, e torci silenciosamente por Team Edward quando notei que Jake flexionava seus dedos levemente.

Nós nos sentamos – Edward ocupando todo o assento, de forma que eu tive que praticamente sentar em seu colo para conseguir espaço suficiente. Lancei a ele um olhar severo, mas ele me olhou de volta com uma expressão tão inocente que eu tive de deixar passar. Jake sentou à nossa frente e houve um minuto constrangedor em que todos nós ficamos nos encarando. Eu estava prestes a sair correndo no mínimo sinal de que os dois fossem começar a se digladiar.

O silêncio foi quebrado quando o braço de Edward foi parar mais uma vez ao redor dos meus ombros, pelo que Jacob de repente soltou, "Ele não é o seu chefe? Quantos anos ele tem?"

_Muito bem, Jake. Que bela maneira de fazer dessa noite um sucesso desde o começo._ O aperto de Edward ficou mais forte em meus ombros, e eu jurei que ouvi o princípio de um rosnado escapar de sua garganta.

"Ele só é alguns anos mais velho do que nós, Jake," respondi em um tom de aviso. "E sim, ele é meu chefe. Não que isto seja assunto _seu_."

Jake abriu sua boca, e eu podia dizer só pelo brilho malicioso em seu olhar que ele iria dizer algo cruel, mas felizmente a nossa garçonete de bochechas rosadas voltou, lançando olhares furtivos ao meu namorado digno-de-desmaios.

_Nem vem, vadjia._

Me arrastei mais para perto de Edward, ganhando um sorriso calmo – porém nervoso – dele. Nós todos fizemos nossos pedidos, e não deixei passar em branco a bufada que Jake deu quando Edward e eu pedimos a mesma coisa e então ficamos feito dois bobões olhando um pro outro por causa disso.

"Mentes brilhantes," sorri para Edward, apertando sua coxa sob a mesa para tentar amenizar um pouco a tensão que eu conseguia sentir emanar dele. Eu dei nele um rápido beijo no pescoço novamente; só porque eu não resistia à forma como o seu pomo-de-Adão se movia sempre que o tocava.

"Jesus," Jake murmurou, fazendo com que a Edward deixasse de fitar meus olhos e virasse a cabeça encará-lo.

"Algum problema?" Edward perguntou com a voz tão fria, que eu tinha certeza de que pinguins viriam marchando daqui a pouco.

Jake deu uma de arrogante, se inclinando no meio do seu assento e me lançando um sorriso folgado. Ele ainda era atraente, mas não era _nada_ comparado ao meio sorriso preguiçoso de Edward.

"Nada, não." Jake respondeu em um tom radiante, vitorioso, "Eu só estava lembrando como a Bella costumava ficar desconfortável com demonstrações públicas de carinho. Sempre me arrastando de volta para o apartamento dela..."

O maldito estava usando a jogada do "nós temos história", e eu conhecia o Edward-homem-das-cavernas o bastante para perceber que isto funcionaria como um encanto. Me afundei ainda mais ao lado de Edward e lancei a Jake um olhar raivoso.

"Eu tenho a tendência a esquecer onde estou quando estou ao lado do Edward," falei friamente, esperando manter a parte do 'e então eles se atacaram' fora do histórico da noite.

"Eu nem mesmo iria mencionar o chupão." Jake riu em resposta, como se eu não tivesse falado. Aquela obviamente era apenas uma fachada, pois facilmente eu conseguia ver o ciúme em seus olhos. "Bella nunca me deixou lhe dar nenhum no pescoço... Cara, eu tinha que ser criativo com a escolha dos lugares..."

Senti Edward começar a levantar da sua posição, o rosnado escapando de seus lábios, então eu rapidamente passei minha perna sobre seu colo e minhas mãos foram parar em sua cintura.

"Jake. Seja agradável ou vá embora. A escolha é sua. Eu já fiz a minha." Falei o mais calmamente possível, embora parecesse que eu estava tentando refrear um touro. Dei um beijo na base da orelha de Edward e ele se encostou em mim, dando-me um sorriso tenso que não atingia seus olhos.

Um silêncio incômodo recaiu sobre a mesa enquanto a garçonete trouxe nossas comidas, ninguém ousando olhar para ninguém. Nós três fazíamos parte de uma bolha tensa, completamente indiferente às risadas felizes das pessoas nas outras cabines ou à multidão junto ao bar.

"Olha, será que nós poderíamos falar sobre essa viagem?" Eu disse, finalmente, depois de automaticamente ter passado para o Edward todos os meus brócolis e pego todas as suas cenouras. Nós tínhamos descoberto na quarta-feira que eu odiava um e ele odiava o outro, formando assim o casal perfeito no Paraíso dos vegetais.

"Tudo bem, Bells. _O que_ você quiser." Jake concordou, sendo todo insinuante e insistente mais uma vez.

O aperto de Edward em seu garfo ficou mais forte, e eu temi por um segundo que ele fosse furar Jacob no olho com ele, mas ao invés disso ele retrucou friamente, "Acho que a Bella só quer ouvir falar sobre Londres, obrigado. E o que mais ela precisar, está sob a _minha_ responsabilidade, e não sua."

Então ele deu a Jake um sorriso tão leve, que você poderia pensar que não havia nem um pingo de hostilidade entre os dois. Jake fechou a cara, obviamente reconhecendo que não conseguiria competir com um cara que lia livros de Direito por _diversão_, e mudou de tática.

Se concentrando inteiramente em mim, ele começou, "Então, eu conversei com o nosso orientador e fiquei sabendo como toda a coisa vai funcionar. E deixa eu dizer, Bells, vai ser um negócio incrível para_ mim _e pra_ você..._"

E ele estava certo. Não sobre a parte "eu e você", porque eu já tinha o homem mais perfeito de todos, muito obrigada, mas sobre a parte do negócio. Quarenta minutos depois Jake tinha terminado de explicar tudo, respondendo minhas questões e correspondendo meu entusiasmo espontâneo com prazer.

Era um acordo incrivelmente brilhante. Eu tinha presumido que seria apenas um curso equivalente ao que eu estava fazendo agora, mas na realidade era um doutorado acelerado, algo que eu nunca tinha acreditado que teria dinheiro, habilidade ou tempo para fazer.

Seria a junção de dois anos extras de estudos em um só, isso sem mencionar que toda a coisa vinha com a vantagem de livros gratuitos, alimentação, alojamento gratuito e colocação profissional.

Edward tinha ficado rígido como uma tábua enquanto eu lia os folders que Jake havia trazido para nós, seu braço sendo tirado a muito tempo dos meus ombros. Eu estava desesperada para ficar com ele a sós, sabendo que ele tinha a mania de ver as coisas piores do que eram. Na cabeça dele, eu provavelmente já estava fugindo com Jake e me casando em Vegas.

Quando terminamos o jantar, Jake e eu combinamos de conversar sobre tudo mais uma vez antes da próxima semana – embora eu tenha deixado bem claro para ele que seria uma conversa por telefone, e não outro desastroso encontro cara a cara. Aquela ligação seria basicamente eu gritando com ele por uma boa hora, e então passando mais uma hora explicando que a _minha_ Londres e a Londres _dele_ seriam esferas diferentes que não se tocariam.

Disse a Jake que Edward e eu tínhamos que nos deitar cedo, mas ele pulou antes que eu conseguisse escapar apropriadamente, e me deu outro abraço quebra-ossos.

"Nós teremos o melhor ano, Bells." Eu podia senti-lo encarando Edward por cima do meu ombro, e fiquei ainda mais tensa em seus braços. "Esta é uma oportunidade única na vida. Espero que você não deixe _nada_ ficar no caminho."

Ah, quando eu tivesse chance... Eu iria até a casa do Jake, escalaria a sua janela igual a uma ninja e enfiaria palitos de cenoura no seu nariz. O idiota só estava tornando as coisas dez vezes piores.

Me afastei com raiva dele, bem a tempo de ver Edward jogar na mesa dinheiro suficiente para pagar todo o jantar, além de uma considerável gorjeta.

Ele me puxou em seus braços da maneira que eu adorava – sua mão descansando no meu quadril e o seu rosto escondido atrás do meu ouvido. E então, sem lançar nem mesmo um olhar de desdém da direção de Jake, Edward me levou até a porta e até o estacionamento.

Nenhum de nós falou nada até que estávamos sentados lado a lado dentro do Volvo. Edward não fez nenhuma tentativa de ligar o carro – ao invés disso ele encostou a testa no volante e procurou cegamente por minha mão.

"Edward..." eu falei hesitante, sem realmente saber por onde começar. Mas aparentemente ele já sabia o que eu iria dizer, pois suspirou pesadamente e levou nossas mãos unidas até sua boca.

"Eu entendi, Anjo." Ele rosnou contra nossas mãos, me surpreendendo quando mordeu levemente um dos nós dos meus dedos.

Abafei um gemido quando ele lambeu a pele mordida, e afastei minha mão o suficiente para levantar seu queixo. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, eles estavam tempestuosos e frustrados, provavelmente com o seu desejo de voltar e bater em Jake.

"Edward." Comecei novamente, desta vez sabendo exatamente o que eu precisava dizer só pela grande confusão em seu rosto. "Três coisas. Primeira delas - e eu não quero te alarmar com isso, mas – você está totalmente apaixonado por mim."

Pronto, ali estava. Se ele não queria deixar as coisas claras, então eu deixaria. Eu não estava mais preocupada com a rejeição ou como eu iria imaginar a vida sem ele. Tive a sensação de formigamento quando seus olhos se arregalaram com a surpresa, mas então ele não fez nenhuma menção para me contradizer.

"Segunda," Continuei, quando percebi que esta era a única reação que receberia. "Eu quero encontrar uma solução, e eu quero ser a sua namorada por quanto tempo você me querer."

Respirei fundo e tomei a decisão mais difícil da minha vida.

"E terceira... Eu vou para Londres."

* * *

_*_UTI ou Honeymooner Disease_ = é uma doença infecciosa do trato urinário. A razão para o uso da palavra _Honeymoon _(lua-de-mel) é porque esta infecção geralmente ocorre como resultado da freqüente ou prolongada atividade sexual, como seria normalmente esperado no período de lua-de-mel em um casamento._

* * *

**N/T: amoras... nem tenho como agradecer todo o carinho e comentários que a fic vem recebendo!**

**muito, muito obrigada!**

**Agora, bem que eu gostaria de usar essa notinha final de capítulo pra dizer a todo mundo que vocês não devem se apavorar com esse "Eu vou pra Londres" da Bella.. que o Edward vai vestir a capinha de Super-Homem e tuuudo vai ficar colorido... ou até mesmo que esse _é_ o momento pra entrar em pânico e abandonar o navio. HAHA. Mas eu _não posso._  
**

**Diferente de "Sinfonia Agridoce", eu não tenho os próximos capítulos prontinhos, só esperando postar... a tradução e leitura aqui são praticamente simultâneas, então eu sou _tão leitora quanto vocês_!**

**Por isso não adianta me ameaçarem, implorarem por uma luz, porque eu só saberei da continuação no próximo final de semana também! *se mata***

**Respirem fundo, amoras... é o que eu também estou fazendo!  
**


	30. 3 Horas Depois

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29. 3 HORAS DEPOIS**

_Enquanto rosnava, Edward estava caminhando até a cama comigo ainda enroscada em seu peito. Minhas costas atingiram o colchão e senti o peso de um homem determinado cobrindo meu corpo. Aquilo deveria ter me incomodado, assim como a verdadeira bagunça que a minha vida tinha se transformado deveria ter me preocupado, mas eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa._

_Ele me ama._

**EPOV**

Eu nunca quis matar alguém tanto quanto queria matar Jacob Black.

Eu queria aquele desgraçado morto e esquartejado.

Eu queria arrancar a sua espinha com os meus próprios dentes.

Não.

Pior do que isso; eu queria que ele pagasse na mesma moeda – eu queria que _ele_ soubesse o que é se sentir impotente enquanto Isabella Swan escapava por entre seus dedos.

Foi ruim o suficiente descobrir que Jacob tinha desfrutado do prazer dos lábios bacios de Bella, do seu corpo quente, suas risadas contagiantes e sorrisos e gemidos. Mas foi infinitamente pior quanto o idiota apareceu pra jantar e resolveu esfregar tudo aquilo na minha cara.

Eu mal resistia à vontade de afastar meus próprios _irmãos_ dela, imagine só o seu ex-namorado, que ainda era obviamente apaixonado por ela. Apenas o conhecimento de que Bella provavelmente ficaria desapontada comigo se eu quebrasse o maxilar dele evitou que eu fizesse qualquer coisa.

E então, para coroar, a proposta que ele estava oferecendo a ela era boa demais para ser verdade – exceto pelo minúsculo detalhe de que _era_ verdade –, o que automaticamente a tornava boa demais para deixar passar.

Que tipo de idiota egocêntrico eu seria se dissesse a Bella que eu não queria que ela fosse?

Eu não poderia fazer aquilo.

Era uma oportunidade incrível; uma que, tendo trabalhado com ela pelos últimos cinco meses, eu sabia que Bella sem dúvida alguma merecia. Meus desejos por ela não deveriam ficar no caminho do seu futuro. Eu tinha sido egoísta por sequer considerar seduzi-la para ficar comigo. O meu amor por ela vinha em primeiro lugar e acima de tudo, e isto significava colocar o seu futuro, a _sua_ felicidade, antes da minha.

Foi por isso que, quando chegamos ao carro no estacionamento da sua antiga universidade, tateei às cegas pela sua mão, necessitando o contato físico, e lhe disse simplesmente, "Eu entendi, Anjo."

Porque era verdade. Nós dois entendemos. Eu sabia antes mesmo de termos deixado Jacob, que Bella teria de ir para Londres. Eu a amava; o que significava que teria de me esforçar ao máximo para não deixar que a minha dor provocasse nela confusão ou remorso.

Então Bella soltou a sua bomba, com o seu "eu não quero te alarmar com isso, mas você está totalmente apaixonado por mim." Não deveria ter me chocado ela estar ciente deste fato – considerando como Bella tinha estado incrivelmente perceptiva ao meu redor nas últimas semanas –, mas mesmo assim me chocou.

Levei-nos de volta para o meu apartamento, dirigindo no piloto automático e ainda apertando a sua mão, minha cabeça rodando enquanto considerava as implicações de todas as decisões e resoluções que ela havia feito hoje.

Bella estava partindo para Londres em 24 dias com o cara que tinha _piscado_ pra mim sobre o seu ombro enquanto dava nela um abraço de despedida.

Nós estávamos saindo há menos de um mês e já estávamos encarando um ano de separação pela frente... Algo que botava medo até em casais a longo-prazo, imagine na gente.

E finalmente, Bella estava mais do que ciente da minha paixão por ela.

Nós dois estávamos completamente silenciosos enquanto subíamos de elevador e saímos no meu _foyer_, nenhum de nós fazendo qualquer movimento para acender a luz. Ao invés disso, ficamos escorados nas paredes em ambos os lados da porta da frente, encarando um ao outro sob a luz fosca que entrava pelas janelas.

A separação física; Bella de um lado e eu de outro, parecia um prenúncio deprimente. Um lembrete das centenas de milhas, dos corpos de água e terra, os fusos horários, Jacob Black... que muito em breve estariam entre nós.

Em duas determinadas passadas eu estava pressionado contra o seu corpo, minha testa descansando em seu ombro enquanto passava meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Eu não conseguia sequer lidar com _esta_ distância entre nós dois... Como eu serei capaz de lidar com uma separação ainda maior?

"Eu quero ser sua namorada, Edward." Bella me disse, seus pequenos dedos se infiltrando em meus cabelos. Virei minha cabeça para o lado, então eu conseguiria ver seu rosto, que tinha uma parte escondida pelas sombras. Uma vez que estava olhando para ela, os olhos de Bella se ergueram até os meus e ela acrescentou baixinho, "E você sabe que eu também te amo."

Eu estava morrendo para ouvir estas palavras desde a primeira noite em que sonhei com os cabelos de Bella espalhados em meu travesseiro. Mas por alguma razão senti minha garganta se apertar dolorosamente, meu coração encolhendo enquanto eu irracionalmente pensava – _isto não importa_. Ela ainda estaria partindo em menos de um mês, e ela era jovem e divertida e linda. Bella construiria a sua própria vida, longe de mim, com a constante presença do persistente Jacob Black ao seu lado.

Os seus sentimentos por mim iriam diminuir com o tempo até que, na correria da sua nova vida, eles iriam desaparecer completamente.

Ela iria me esquecer.

Vi os olhos de Bella se encherem de lágrimas enquanto o desespero tomava conta de mim e, terrificado, senti que os meus próprios olhos se encontravam na mesma situação.

"Eu te amo, Anjo." Murmurei, a libertando dos meus braços e virando para que ela não conseguisse ver meu rosto. Eu não a deixaria ver o quanto aquilo estava me matando. Não era justo fazer aquilo com ela; eu sabia que esta já era uma decisão difícil para Bella... Ela não precisava que eu adicionasse a minha prostração a tudo isto.

Ao invés disso, portanto, limpei minha garganta e disse, "Eu vou ir tomar um drinque... Você deveria tomar aquele banho que tanto estava querendo."

Em seguida, sem olhar para ela, tirei meus sapatos e me dirigi para o meu santuário. Só então, quando estava sentado no sofá da biblioteca – que era negro, assim como meu humor – e com uma quantidade generosa de conhaque em um copo, permiti que as lágrimas corressem pelo meu rosto.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali fitando o líquido âmbar girando em meu copo, com meus olhos marejados, mas de repente meu estômago se apertou e eu precisava estar na presença de Bella mais uma vez.

24 dias.

576 horas.

34.560 minutos.

Eu não iria desperdiçar nem um milésimo de segundo daquele tempo me sentindo desolado; Bella ainda estava aqui, na minha casa, no meu quarto, e eu a desejava durante cada segundo que pudesse tê-la. A angústia poderia vir depois que ela embarcasse no avião.

Após lavar meu rosto e escovar meus dentes em um dos banheiros de hóspedes, entrei no meu quarto e encontrei Bella diante da janela, seus cabelos úmidos caindo livres às suas costas, uma toalha ignorada no chão próximo aos seus pés, e seu corpo coberto por nada além de uma calcinha lilás.

Não tenho dúvidas de que meu grunhido foi alto o suficiente para ela ouvir, mas Bella não fez nenhum movimento de reconhecimento, nem mesmo quando parei atrás dela e delicadamente toquei a pele definida do seu estômago.

Ela ainda estava molhada por causa do banho, e tentei me focar nisso – na sua pele delicada e macia, combinada com o cheiro do sabonete francês que eu havia pedido para minha empregada comprar para ela. Fazendo isto, treinando minha mente e meus sentidos para a presença física de Bella, eu mal estava conseguindo deixar de agir como um bobo apaixonado na sua frente.

Nós permanecemos em uma contemplação silenciosa, Bella concentrada na vista e eu fitando a sua nuca, até que ela murmurou abruptamente para mim, "Nós encontraremos uma solução."

Eu sabia sobre o que ela estava se referindo; que nós conseguiríamos encontrar uma forma de manter um relacionamento enquanto ela estava fora do país. Mas eu já havia testemunhado casais que tinham estado juntos por anos se separarem por causa da distância e do tempo. Bella estaria passando por uma transição pessoal e profissional muito grande em Londres; ela _seria_ uma pessoa diferente depois que aquele um ano se passasse. Por que ela ainda iria me querer, quando o mundo inteiro poderia ser dela?

Devo ter esquecido de responder, porque Bella falou novamente, desta vez com mais veemência, "Eu _quero_ resolver isso, Edward."

Eu não conseguiria lidar com aquilo agora. Eu só queria senti-la, fazê-la me sentir, mostrar a ela o quanto eu a desejava e a amava. Queria me abandonar no seu corpo, nas suas respostas, esquecer que eu não teria tudo aquilo por muito tempo.

Tentei ser gentil enquanto baixava suas calcinhas até seus joelhos, mas não acho que tenha tido muito sucesso, pois ela deixou escapar um guincho involuntário.

"Você quer?" Perguntei a ela com indiferença, me lembrando de responder desta vez. Fiquei alarmado com a falta de vida em minha voz, e me perguntei se era assim que eu ficaria quando ela me deixasse; apenas a carcaça, vazia, de um homem. Com mais determinação, ordenei, "tire-as."

Bella fez como mandei, saindo graciosamente de suas calcinhas. Me encostei atrás dela, esfregando suas coxas possessivamente e a deixando sentir minha ereção contra a base de suas costas delicadas.

_Sinta, amor_, eu queria dizer, _sinta o que só _você_ consegue fazer comigo._

Antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca, Bella estava falando com força, "Sim. Jake é um idiota, e qualquer coisa que ele insinua sobre o relacionamento meu e dele é totalmente errado. Ele só estava agindo daquela maneira hoje à noite porque..."

"Porque ele é apaixonado por você." Murmurei, reconhecendo o que ela não conseguia admitir. Eu sabia que ele estava apaixonado por ela. Em relação a isso, eu quase podia entender a maneira que Jacob havia me atacado durante o jantar. Eu não faria a mesma coisa se algum idiota estivesse tocando o meu Anjo?

Mas ela estava aqui, na minha frente, e eu não pude evitar girá-la em meus braços. Forcei suas pernas a se enrolarem em minha cintura e a empurrei contra o vidro, rapidamente afundando meu rosto entre seus seios quando lembrei que tinha estado chorando.

"E quem não é?" Perguntei amarguradamente, correndo meu nariz pelos seus seios para inalar o aroma único da sua pele e sentir a maciez dela contra a minha barba por fazer. Quase solucei quando senti a sua pequena mão se enterrar em meus cabelos, me prendendo com mais firmeza. A necessidade neste gesto espelhava o chamado selvagem dos meus próprios desejos.

Bella usou aquela mão para ergueu meu rosto até o dela. "Ouça, Edward..." ela rosnou para mim, mas então seus olhos encontraram os meus e o choque perpassou seu rosto. Imaginei que ela estivesse envergonhada por olhar para mim, sabendo que eu era fraco, sabendo que eu tinha estado chorando por ela.

Bella baixou seus olhos para a pele do meu pescoço e continuou com uma emoção distante, "Eu estou disposta a sentar e conversar sobre Londres. Você, por outro lado, está agindo com uma criança, que acha que se tampar os ouvidos e ficar todo 'lálálálá' o problema vai se resolver sozinho."

Senti raiva da situação, pois eu estava completamente impotente. Como ela ousa pensar que eu estava ignorando a sua partida iminente? A _única_ coisa que eu tinha feito certo pela Bella foi não demonstrar a ela como tudo isso estava me destruindo. Ela queria que eu caísse de joelhos e implorasse pra ela ficar? Ela queria que eu a fizesse se sentir conflituosa e dividida sobre algo que deveria lhe deixar orgulhosa e animada?

Pressionei minha testa na dela, esquecendo que ela provavelmente perceberia que eu tinha estado chorado. Eu nunca quis tanto ler a mente de alguém como queria ler a dela neste momento.

"É isso o que você acha que eu estou fazendo?" Perguntei, furioso, observando as emoções passarem por seus olhos chocolate, "A única mulher que eu já amei está deixando o país em 24 dias com o único outro homem que já a tocou! Eu não sou capaz de pensar em _mais nada_, muito menos capaz de evitar pensar nisso!"

Até mesmo enquanto falava eu percebia que estava revelando muito. Quando a vi fitar a janela, parecendo etérea e distante, tudo o que eu queria era me perder nela, ter uma noite mais antes de nós analisarmos nosso relacionamento, nosso amor recentemente confessado – antes que tivéssemos de perguntar a nós mesmos o que aconteceria em seguida.

Nos levei até a cama, empurrando Bella sobre o colchão e cobrindo seu corpo com o meu. A sua pele exposta me aquecia até mesmo através do tecido da minha camisa e do grosso material das minhas jeans.

"Por favor," Implorei, a emoção perto demais da superfície para mantê-la afastada em meu tom de voz. Eu soei quebrado, derrotado, indefeso. "Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã, amor? Eu só quero sentir isto – _nós_ – esta noite."

Pensei que ela iria me afastar, dizer que nós precisávamos ter essa discussão agora; mas ao invés disso ela firmou ainda mais suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura, e colou meus lábios aos seus.

"O que você quiser, Edward." Bella sussurrou contra meus lábios antes de pressionar os dela firmemente contra eles mais uma vez. Pelo seu tom pensei que o beijo seria suave, uma declaração de segurança. Mas em vez disso ele foi agitado, com língua e dentes e puxar e afastar, um atestado do desespero que parecia imitar o meu próprio.

Gemi meu agradecimento quando ela me permitiu tomar o controle do beijo, talvez percebendo o quanto eu precisava do calor de sua boca, da sensação dos seus cabelos presos em minhas mãos. Não demorou muito até que estivéssemos os dois ofegantes, e eu pude sentir suas mãos correrem pelos músculos do meu abdômen sob a camisa. Eu gemi, me inclinando na direção do seu toque e a empurrando na cama.

"Te amo." Falei enquanto me deitava sobre seu corpo, montando em suas pernas de maneira que conseguisse acariciar seus seios. Bella riu quando minha barba fez cócegas nela, um som surpreendentemente feliz considerando o humor em que nós nos encontrávamos.

"Também te amo." Bella disse por entre as risadas. Suas mãos se estenderam até meus cabelos quando deixei beijinhos suaves em seus mamilos intumescidos. "Amo dizer que te amo em voz alta."

"É deveras libertador." Concordei distraidamente, descendo por seu corpo e aumentando a pressão de meus lábios enquanto acrescentava minha língua e dentes. Eu já conseguia sentir o cheiro da sua excitação, ver sua pele rosada brilhando com o desejo, e eu tinha que ser forte para simplesmente não me afundar em seu corpo. Especialmente considerando que o que estava em jogo não era o meu desejo _físico_ por ela – que não era nada novo –, mas também meu desejo mental e emocional. Meu corpo, mente e coração precisavam estar ligados a ela em cada maneira concebível enquanto eu ainda tinha chance.

Bella, que era tão delicada que chegava a ser cômica, estremeceu sob mim e me repreendeu, "E você sabe o que seria ainda mais libertador? Se nós dois estivéssemos nus... e pode ir esquecendo as preliminares, porque eu nunca estive mais pronta para você do que estou agora."

Eu sabia que ela conseguia me sentir contorcendo contra a sua perna enquanto falava, e mentalmente adicionei este como mais um dos motivos que me faziam amar esta mulher. Bella estava exatamente na mesma página que eu; como sempre, me encontrando até mesmo nas provocações dessas horas.

Não consegui esconder o sorriso imoral enquanto pensava em uma maneira de nós dois ficarmos mais próximos do que jamais estivemos, mas escondi o show dos meus dentes selvagens contra o interior de suas coxas. Então, lentamente, permitindo que o algodão da minha camisa e o jeans das minhas calças deslizassem de leve pela sua pele, me afastei do seu corpo.

"_Aonde_, pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, você _pensa_ que vai?!" Bella me perguntou em um tom ultrajado, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto eu ficava de pé e me dirigia ao meu closet.

"Volto logo, amor." Ronronei para ela da porta, lhe lançando um olhar que resumia todas as minhas emoções no momento. Frustração pela situação em que estávamos. Desejo, que era tão poderoso a ponto de ser assustador. Fúria, porque eu sabia que mesmo que ela se mudasse para Londres, eu sempre a desejaria. Amor, o sentimento mais sincero de todos no emaranhado caótico que minha mente havia se transformado.

Como ela tinha feito antes, Bella se esquivou do meu olhar, deixando seus cabelos molhados caírem como uma cortina entre nós. Eu queria poder ficar bravo com ela, exigir que ela olhasse para mim, exigir que ela sentisse as mesmas coisas que eu. Percebi, com uma clareza nauseante, que era _isto_ o que eu tinha planejado fazer desde o momento em que levantei da cama. Reclamar a sua atenção – exigir saber por que eu não era bom o suficiente para que ela ficasse.

Caminhei com passos determinados até o espelho de corpo inteiro que estava montado no meu closet, facilmente tirando-o da parede e o equilibrando em meus braços. Andei de volta para o quarto encarando meus pés, pois assim não teria que ver a imagem desconcertante de mim mesmo andando refletido no espelho.

"Escuta, meninão," Bella disse lá da cama, "eu sei que você está em um nível Zoolander de excentricidade, mas se você acha que eu vou deitar e deixar que você se assista transando a la Patrick Bateman*, então pense de novo... Bem, não. Pra ser honesta, eu provavelmente deixaria você fazer uma coisa dessas... Mas acho que é assustador pra caramba."

Deixei Bella transformar tudo em piada, simplesmente rolando meus olhos para ela enquanto me dirigia até a ponta da cama. A cabeceira era feita de couro envelhecido sobre uma armação de madeira, que fora moldada em barras com grande distância entre si, deixando o espaço perfeito para que nós fôssemos capazes de ver o espelho através delas. Depositei o espelho fino entre a parede e a cabeceira, enquanto Bella se virou em minha direção e apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos. Ela teria parecido dolorosamente inocente, se não fossem as curvas do seu corpo nu.

"Você, meu amor, é definitivamente ainda mais assustador." Bella zombou de mim, embora ela não conseguisse falar isso sem friccionar suas coxas juntas. Senti uma sensação de prazer fluir por meu estômago ao ouvi-la me chamar de seu amor, e me resignei com o cargo de maior mulherzinha super-dramática de todo o mundo.

Passei a camisa sobre minha cabeça e me livrei das minhas calças e boxers antes de subir em cima dela. Bella tentou se virar para me encarar, mas eu entrelacei suas pernas e a mantive pressionada de costas. Minha ereção estava em total contato com a base de suas costas, e não consegui evitar investir contra ela algumas vezes.

"O espelho não é para mim, pequena. É para _você_. Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa." Rosnei para ela enquanto lambia da base de sua espinha até um ponto trás do seu pescoço, que eu sabia que a enlouquecia.

"Que seria...?" Bella perguntou, sua respiração se acelerando enquanto eu massageava seus ombros com uma mão, seguia um trilho pelas suas coxas com a outra, e lambia e mordiscava o seu pescoço. O dom de ser capaz de executar várias tarefas ao mesmo tempo nunca tinha sido tão bem-vindo.

Bella já estava toda mole e sensível devido a nossa M.S.P.V.Q.V.C.F.B.G.S.R.P., e bastou tocar em seu sexo para eu saber que ela não estava mentindo quando disse que estava pronta para mim agora.

"Você está encharcada para mim." Eu murmurei, segurando o gemido que seguiria e ignorando a sua pergunta. A batalha que constantemente me assombrava – a vontade de tomá-la abrupta e rapidamente _versus_ o desejo de possuí-la dolorosamente devagar – estava crescendo dentro de mim.

"O que você vai fazer em relação a isso?" Bella desafiou, arqueando as costas para poder pressioná-las contra meus dedos imóveis. Os afastei dela e respondi sua provocação ao colocar um braço sob sua cintura e abruptamente erguê-la sobre seus joelhos.

"Se apóie nos cotovelos, por favor." Ordenei, meu coração acelerando enquanto ela mordia seu lábio e aquiescia. Nós nunca tínhamos experimentado nesta posição porque eu sempre tive medo de que fosse desconfortável demais para ela – mas o seu olhar, preso ao meu através do espelho, me dizia que estava ok esta noite.

"Você sente o quanto nós queremos um ao outro, Anjo?" Questionei enquanto ficava de joelhos atrás dela e passava a cabeça do meu membro por entre suas pernas, sentindo a sua umidade.

"Sim," Bella arfou ao mesmo tempo em que eu comecei a aplicar uma pressão maior em sua entrada. Empurrei somente a cabeça para dentro dela, e dei um tapa em seu traseiro.

Bella ergueu seu rosto e abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente para mim no espelho enquanto eu falava, "É isto o que eu quero que você veja. O prazer que eu dou a você. Não tire os olhos do espelho."

_Veja como nós somos perfeitos juntos, e então você não vai me deixar._

Ouvi Bella praguejar em resposta, antes que eu angulasse meus quadris para frente, me enterrando nela até que nossos quadris estivessem se tocando completamente. Grunhi de prazer, a nova posição deixando Bella quase desconfortavelmente apertada ao meu redor, _quase_ desconfortável – mas não o suficiente para fazer meus olhos parar de se revirarem.

Cuidadosamente me retirei, tendo que rebolar meus quadris para me acomodar em seu corpo antes de estocar mais uma vez. Pude ver a tensão nos olhos de Bella enquanto ela se esforçava para manter a cabeça erguida, e pude simpatizar com ela; eu não queria mais nada além de jogar minha cabeça para trás enquanto continuava a deslizar dentro dela.

Eu estava me movimentando lentamente para que nós conseguíssemos sentir cada onda de prazer, então eu podia observar a forma que Bella mordia seu lábio para abafar seus arquejos com cada uma de minhas estocadas. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e redondos e cheios de amor, e eu me senti tolo e inseguro e malditamente patético por não ter percebido isto mais cedo.

_Quanto tempo mais nós poderíamos ter tido..._

Com este pensamento comecei a me mover mais rápido, chocando meus quadris contra os dela, pele contra pele, osso contra osso, sons animalescos de desespero escapando dos meus lábios.

A cabeça de Bella caiu quando ela absorveu meu ataque, e mesmo quando tirei uma mão de sua coxa para bater em seu traseiro novamente, ela foi incapaz de erguer a cabeça.

"Edward..." ela chamou, implorando para que eu não parasse. Não atendi seu pedido, e agarrei seus quadris com força para nos mover, então agora eu estava sentado em meus calcanhares e Bella estava sentada em meu colo.

"Por favor," ela resmungou, soando mais como uma ameaça do que um ato de súplica. Em resposta eu rudemente abri suas pernas, então ela estava montada em meu colo, nós dois encarando o espelho. Prendi seu olhar quando apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro, e fiquei supremamente satisfeito com o guincho que causei quando impulsionei violentamente para cima, me enterrando nela mais uma vez.

Olhar para onde estávamos conectados mostrou-se um erro grave, mas eu não conseguia afastar meus olhos da perfeição que era nós dois juntos. Assistir seu corpo me absorver, ver o brilho de concentração nos olhos dela enquanto se movia em cima de mim, a maneira como seus seios pulavam a cada investida minha, a fina camada de suor em sua testa – nenhuma mulher jamais pareceu tão maravilhosa.

"_Porra_, olha só pra isso," Ordenei, minha voz um grunhido, "Olha como eu entro e saio de você."

Minhas palavras provocaram um gemido de Bella, enquanto sua cabeça rolava até meu ombro como se ela fosse incapaz de levantá-la nunca mais.

_Sim_.

Eu a queria fraca por mim, impotente diante de mim. Completamente minha para sempre.

"Eu disse para você olhar, Bella." Avisei quando seus olhos se fecharam e seu queixo bateu em seu peito. "Não me faça parar."

Como se eu _pudesse_, como se eu _fosse_ parar. Bella tencionou seus músculos ao meu redor, me fazendo estocar com mais força para me acomodar, e ela tentava ao máximo erguer a sua cabeça.

"Oh, caral..." Bella gemeu quando ela finalmente fez o que eu pedi e abriu seus olhos para aquela vista maravilhosa. Eu não poderia concordar mais com a sua avaliação, e a sua reação ao me ver entrando e saindo do seu corpo me fez ir ainda mais forte e rápido.

"Sim, sim, querida," Arfei, me inclinando em sua direção para circular seu clitóris e levando a outra mão até a cabeceira da cama, usando a resistência para erguer meus quadris com mais força. "Olhe como isto é perfeito."

_Sinta como nós somos perfeitos juntos._

"Perfeito," Bella arquejou em concordância, seus olhos vidrados enquanto ela se contraía ao meu redor. A compressão dos seus músculos despertou meu próprio orgasmo, me fazendo rosnar igual a um cão raivoso ao mesmo tempo em que me libertava dentro dela.

Assim que tive capacidade, gentilmente retirei Bella do meu corpo e a depositei no seu lado da cama, desabando em seguida no colchão. Nós havíamos decidido nossos lados da cama na quarta-feira, embora Bella tenha me informado que eu tendia a rolar para cima dela depois que adormecia.

Enquanto deitávamos encarando o teto, nossa respiração gradualmente voltando ao normal, nenhum de nós fez nenhum movimento para tocar o outro ou falar – e eu sabia que ela estava tão ciente quanto eu de que tudo estava prestes a mudar.

A euforia de ter estado _conectado_ a Bella estava desaparecendo mais rápido que nunca. E este era o cerne da questão; não importava quantas vezes eu me fartava com ela, eu nunca estava completamente satisfeito. Eu sempre desejaria mais.

Mas havia um certo tempo limite.

24 dias.

576 horas.

34.560 minutos.

* * *

_*Patrick Bateman é o personagem principal do romance American Psycho (Psicótico Americano), de Brett Easton Ellis. Ele é um anti-herói, um assassino desequilibrado que não só mata muitas vítimas, como faz experiências macabras com os corpos delas._

_**NT:** Sacanagem a Bella comparar o Chefinho tudo-de-bom com esse doido, né?! Só por causa de um espelho...

* * *

_

**NT: Bem... nem tenho mais o que dizer depois dessa hiper limonada, né? Nem sei se tem gente viva pra ler essa nota... Nem sei se _eu _tô no meu estado normal.**

**Acho que vocês perceberam que não tivemos posts domingo passado, né? (*deer, claro que perceberam) Semana passada eu estava um pouco desregulada com o meu sono, então não pude postar em Orkut, aqui e em lugar nenhum. Mas o meu pedido de desculpas está sendo feito em forma capítulo surpresa na sexta e OUTRO CAPÍTULO no domingo! Encontro com o Chefinho duas vezes por semana... Acho que vocês conseguem fazer o esforço de gostar, né? LOL**

**Agora... Quem sobreviveu, por favor, deixa um comentário pra eu saber que está tudo bem!  
**


	31. Princesa

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30: PRINCESA**

**BPOV**

Quando eu tinha 12 anos, eu tinha uma queda pelo Joshua Stevens.

Ele era dois anos mais velho do que eu, tinha o sorriso mais fofo de todo o mundo, e era um dos caras mais populares da escola.

Eu falava sem parar sobre ele com Alice e Rose, passando bilhetes sobre como eu tinha _certeza_ de que ele havia casualmente acenado para mim durante uma palestra, e me afogando em biscoitos e potes e mais potes de sorvete quando descobri que ele tinha _na verdade_ acenado para a vaca da Sally Mitchells.

Então, quando eu tinha 13 anos e desenvolvi um belo par de seios, um milagre aconteceu – Joshua Stevens pediu ao seu melhor amigo Paul Jackson para passar um bilhete para Alice na aula de Inglês, assim ela poderia entregá-lo a Rosalie em História e ela poderia me dar em Biologia. No tal bilhete ele perguntava se eu queria ir à festa do seu irmão com ele (com direito a "assinale 'sim' ou 'não'"). É óbvio que eu fiquei estática e marquei 'sim' sem pensar uma segunda vez, mesmo o irmão dele sendo um veterano e tendo a reputação de dar as festas mais loucas.

Mas só quando devolvi o meu "sim (x), com amor, Bella" através dos canais apropriados (via Rose, Alice e Paul), é que lembrei que minha mãe teria a inauguração de sua exposição aquela noite. Uma de suas pinturas tinha feito muito sucesso e ela estava orgulhosíssima. Mas eu tinha 13 anos e a minha paquera tinha me convidado para sair, então, nem preciso dizer, fui à tal festa com Josh – dizendo à mamãe que Alice estava doente e que ela precisava da minha companhia durante a noite.

Mas uma vez que a polícia havia desmantelado a festa e eu voltei para casa bêbada feito um gambá, ficou ridiculamente óbvio que eu havia mentido. Eu nem precisei de todo o sermão que recebi mais tarde para me sentir culpada. Eu já estava em conflito durante a noite inteira, sabendo como meus pais ficariam decepcionados comigo.

E agora, com esta viagem de um ano brilhando bem na minha frente, eu estava experimentando o mesmo nível de culpa, de confusão.

Por um lado, se a notícia tivesse sido dada há cinco meses atrás, eu teria avançado na oportunidade, sabendo que coisas como estas eram raras de acontecer. Caramba, era um milagre eu ter conseguido o negócio só com aquele vídeo totalmente ébrio que Jacob e eu tínhamos feito. Eu também tinha meus pais, meus amigos e professores na escola – todos eles estavam esperando que eu me desse bem na vida, que aproveitasse essa bolsa e seguisse em frente. Eles ficariam todos muito desapontados se eu recusasse.

Mas por outro lado, havia uma sensação nauseante e dolorosa no meu estômago cada vez que eu considerava não ver mais Edward. É claro que ele faria viagens para me visitar, mas elas seriam poucas e esporádicas; e isso _se_ ele estivesse livre para tanto. Edward estava liderando uma grande companhia de sucesso, pelo amor de Deus! Já era um milagre que ele estivesse sendo capaz de devotar tanto tempo para mim agora. Mesmo assim, uma parte egoísta de mim desejava pedir que ele viesse comigo; eu sabia que havia uma filial londrina das Indústrias Cullen. Mas ele seria o vice-presidente junto com seus irmãos; não havia nenhuma maneira de ele deixar o cargo de CIC por um período prolongado de tempo.

Então era isso – Edward estava preso em Nova York, e Londres era muito longe. A ideia de não vê-lo por 24 horas já me deixava doente... 365 dias, então, era inconcebível.

Este era o caso Josh Stevens todo de novo. Exceto que com a festa do Josh foi fácil identificar qual decisão era a certa e qual era a errada. Esta situação era pior, porque não havia respostas certas ou decisões satisfatórias. Qualquer caminho que eu tomasse, qualquer conclusão tinha suas consequências.

Eu deveria destruir a minha melhor chance de uma futura carreira, ou quebrar o coração de Edward e o meu? Eu tinha visto a expressão em seus olhos na noite passada enquanto fazíamos amor. Seus olhos verdes estavam receosos, como se ele esperasse que eu desaparecesse igual a uma miragem a qualquer momento. Como seria justo deixá-lo quando nós acabamos de admitir que nos amamos?

Edward interrompeu meus pensamentos ao balançar uma taça de vinho tinto diante do meu nariz. O senti sentar atrás de mim no chão, se aconchegando de modo que fiquei entre suas pernas. Peguei minha taça com um suspiro e brindei com a dele, feliz por não ter de me virar e encarar a tristeza em seus olhos na sua tentativa falha de um sorriso corajoso. Uma coisa era partir meu coração ao ir embora... Agora, quebrar o coração _dele_ também, era uma questão totalmente diferente.

"Então," Edward me perguntou baixinho, seu queixo em meu ombro e seu rosto nos meus cabelos, "o que nós estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Empacotando meus livros para guardá-los, embora eu não saiba como vou viver sem eles." Espero que Edward tenha ouvido o duplo sentido em minhas palavras.

_Como eu poderia viver sem _ele_?_

Edward e eu estávamos sentados no chão do meu quarto; a música alta que Alice tinha posto para tocar vindo da sala pela porta aberta. Nós estávamos aproveitando o domingo para encaixotar todas as nossas coisas, já que Alice e Rose decidiram se mudar quando eu viajasse. Não havia como elas conseguirem pagar o aluguel entre duas pessoas, e nenhuma queria procurar outra colega de quarto.

Emmett e Jasper – quem eu podia ouvir discutindo em voz alta sobre como desmontar o armário de bebidas de Alice no corredor – tinham praticamente atacado as meninas com sugestões de arranjos para as suas novas moradias. Eu tinha ficado chocada quando os dois se ofereceram para deixar as suas respectivas namoradas morarem com eles depois de um tempo tão curto de namoro – e bastava apenas uma olhada nos dois para ver que a doença do amor-à-primeira-vista tinha atacado todos os meus amigos.

Egoísta, eu tinha que lutar contra o ciúme pelas minhas duas melhores amigas estarem tendo os seus finais felizes com seus rapazes Cullen. Eles estavam começando a vida juntos, e eu estava me afastando do meu próprio Cullen.

Edward apanhou a minha cópia surrada do "_Fantasma da Ópera"_, folheando as páginas amareladas com um cotovelo apoiado no meu joelho.

"Tenho certeza de que seus livros irão sentir saudades suas." A voz dele falhou e ele teve de pigarrear antes de continuar, "Eles parecem ser muito bem amados."

_Eu também te amo, querido_.

Me virei nos braços de Edward, odiando o fato de ele ainda ter o mesmo olhar de quando acordamos esta manhã. Era uma máscara vazia, escondendo as emoções que eu tinha visto em seus olhos na noite anterior, escondendo tudo. Fiquei feliz por ele não ter tentado sorrir; cada tentativa sua me fazia estremecer.

"Eu tive uma ótima ideia!" Falei, depositando meu vinho no chão e abraçando seus ombros largos. "Por que nós não guardamos meus livros na sua biblioteca ao invés de em um armazém? Então eu saberei que eles estarão sendo amados até que eu volte para eles."

_Até que eu volte para você._

Uma mistura de esperança e raiva iluminou o olhar de Edward antes de ele dar aquele sorriso dolorosamente falso e beijar a ponta do meu nariz.

"Seus livros serão bem acolhidos nas prateleiras, misturados com os meus." Assim que ele terminou de falar o falso sorriso desapareceu, e ele pareceu miserável mais uma vez.

Eu compreendi o seu desejo desesperado de apenas _sentir_ na noite passada. Se isto significava que a miséria pudesse sumir nem que fosse por um minuto, então evitar conversar sobre o assunto por um momento valia a pena. Me inclinei e pressionei meus lábios sobre os de Edward, sentindo o gosto de vinho neles. Edward ficou congelado por alguns segundos, apenas seu peito se movimentando com a sua respiração estável. Meu coração se contraiu dolorosamente e pensei que ele iria me afastar.

Mas eu não precisava ter me preocupado. Edward deixou escapar um som de aflição do fundo de sua garganta e me puxou com firmeza contra ele. Correndo insistentemente sua língua por meus lábios, ele exigiu sua passagem pela minha boca.

"Mmm... Você está usando as cerejas de novo." Ele grunhiu de maneira apreciativa contra meus lábios. Eu realmente estava com meu gloss de cereja hoje – como eu não poderia estar, quando ele sempre despertava tal reação de Edward?

"E é todo seu," prometi para ele. Pude jurar que ouvi Edward ronronar igual a um gato grande e contente às minhas palavras, e um segundo depois me encontrei jogada – não muito delicadamente – em minha cama.

Guinchei quando meu corpo fez contato com o colchão, e ganhei um sorriso genuíno e afetuoso de Edward antes de ele pular em cima de mim. Meu gatão contente parecia positivamente letal quando pousou lentamente seu corpo sobre o meu.

"Eu amo estes pequenos sons de surpresa que você faz." Edward sorriu pra mim, montando em cima de mim e forçando seus quadris contra os meus. "Me faz sentir como se eu estivesse fazendo alguma coisa safada com o meu Anjinho inocente."

"Oh, você e o seu pequeno amiguinho preguiçoso..." Rolei meus olhos para ele, rindo. Esperei que ele não pudesse perceber o quanto a risada era nervosa, considerando o quão ardentemente eu estava tentando iluminar nossos humores. "Eu vou me certificar de arrancar alguns desses sons de você hoje à noite."

Edward, graças a Deus, estava disposto a fingir que tudo estava ok para mim. Ou talvez ele precisasse disso, também; um conto de fadas onde o Príncipe Edward e a Princesa Bella tinham todo o tempo do mundo para ficarem juntos. De qualquer forma, ele cooperou.

"Só um momento," ele grunhiu em uma falsa voz indignada, agarrando minhas mãos e as erguendo acima da minha cabeça. "você acabou de me chamar de "_pequeno"_?"

Sorri presunçosamente para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha e lhe dando minha melhor cara à la Jessica Rabbit. "Me prove o contrário, Sr. Cullen. Prove o contrário."

_Venha e me pegue, Edward._

Ouvi aquele rugido vindo do peito de Edward e soube que aquilo representava perigo, e então ele soltou todo o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu, pressionando sua boca contra o meu ouvido.

"Um." Ele falou no seu tom você-não-deveria-ter-dito-isso, "Eu já te avisei sobre o que acontece comigo quando você me chama de Sr. Cullen." Ele forçou seus quadris até separar minhas pernas, tocando nossas virilhas. Como sempre que eu sentia a sua _protuberância_ sob suas calças, o prazer de saber que era _eu_ quem arrancava tamanha resposta física dele me excitou ainda mais. "Dois. Eu vou fazer você arruinar esse seu lindo fio-dental azul só com a sensação de me ter por _perto_."

Eu sabia por experiências passadas que isto era algo que ele não teria problemas em cumprir. O que eu não sabia era como Edward conhecia a cor da minha calcinha, considerando que nós dois estávamos vestidos, e considerando que nós tínhamos entrado no acordo de não tomarmos banho juntos já que estávamos atrasados para voltar para a minha casa esta manhã.

"Como você sa..." Arquejei quando Edward começou a investir contra mim, alinhando a cabeça do seu membro de forma que ele estava tocando a parte onde eu mais necessitava dele. Eu juro que esse homem tinha um mapa da anatomia feminina gravado na cabeça e sabia exatamente onde aplicar pressão.

"Eu espiei enquanto você se vestia hoje pela manhã," ele ronronou, sorrindo sem parar para mim, apertando suas mãos ao redor dos meus pulsos enquanto se movia contra mim. "Me processe."

Eu estava prestes a repreendê-lo, mas Edward, aquele trapaceiro, percebeu isso e me silenciou com a sua boca.

Sem deixar essa passar em branco, me afastei dos seus lábios possessivos e rosnei; "pervertido."

Edward investiu com seus quadris particularmente forte, fazendo minha cabeça girar com uma espécie de súbita vertigem, e ele respondeu com rispidez, "Você acha que isso é perversão? Então espere só para ver o que eu tenho planejado pra você amanhã no trabalho."

"Algo para corromper o seu Anjinho inocente, suponho." Zombei dele, adorando constatar que a minha reação impertinente o fazia agir de forma ainda mais animalesca. Meu animal perigoso.

Edward pressionou sua testa na minha enquanto seus lábios raspavam de leve meu lábio superior. A expressão triste e torturada estava de volta ao seu rosto e ele sussurrou precariamente, "Posso também fazer uso do tempo que ainda tenho."

Eu gostaria de dizer que ele poderia me ter para sempre, o tempo que ele estivesse disposto a esperar por mim, mas ele parecia estar evitando a realidade assim como eu estava, pois me beijou urgentemente mais uma vez.

Edward começou a mexer sua língua em movimentos de vai-e-vem assim como fazia com seus quadris ondulantes, e justo quando nós dois estávamos no estágio de mais abandono do procedimento todo, a maldita da Alice entrou pela porta aberta.

"Ai meu Deus, cara! Arranjem um quarto!" Ela riu, caminhando até a cama e se empoleirando na beirada dela.

"Nós já temos um quarto. O _meu_." Retruquei, frustrada, vendo a cabeça de Edward tombar em meu ombro acompanhada de um muxoxo. Ele murmurou alguma coisa sobre "anãzinhas imprestáveis" e "hora inconveniente" contra a minha clavícula, fazendo com que eu e Alice – que não estava dando sinais de ir a lugar algum – ríssemos.

"Foi mal, Romeu" Dei um tapa em seu traseiro, arrancando meu próprio som satisfatório de surpresa dele e fazendo ele afastar a sua grande ereção de mim mais uma vez. "Parece que você terá que provar que eu estou errada só mais tarde."

"Eww." Alice encrespou seu nariz enquanto cruzava as pernas e ficava mais a vontade, encarando Edward e eu como se nós fizéssemos parte de um showzinho de TV meramente interessante. "Eu nem vou perguntar sobre o que vocês estão falando."

"Edward estava tentando provar uma coisinha," O provoquei enquanto ele saía de cima de mim, a protuberância em suas calças muito óbvia, "e até então ele ainda não o fez."

"Eww... francamente!" Alice rolou seus olhos, indicando a porta para Edward ao mesmo tempo em que ele amarrava a cara pra mim. Quando Edward não fez menção de querer sair, ao invés disso continuando a me secar de cima a baixo como se estivesse avaliando onde ele poderia me tocar para me fazer gemer mais alto, Alice foi direto ao ponto, "Jazz e Em precisam da sua ajuda pra arrastar alguma coisa, só vai levar um minuto. Então vai lá, escravinho."

Nós duas rimos mais uma vez e Edward me lançou um olhar tipo "o que é seu está guardado", balbuciando algo sobre "as mulheres serem de uma raça alienígena" enquanto se recompunha.

Mesmo se nós dois estivéssemos brincando, era bom estar de volta à fase das provocações e as palpáveis insinuações sexuais. Na verdade, achei que nós tínhamos parecido felizes o suficiente para enganar Alice, mas assim que Edward desapareceu ela se virou para mim com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto.

"Esta foi a coisa mais deprimente que eu já vi. Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, segurando minhas mãos e agindo como se eu recém tivesse descoberto que tinha câncer ou algo do gênero.

"Eu vou dizer o que é deprimente," falei, tentando neutralizar a intensidade do que quer que Alice estivesse pensando. Eu não acho que conseguiria lidar com mais uma pessoa me olhando com tanta tristeza. "Eu deveria ter pendurado uma gravata na porta, igual na faculdade!"

"Não _isso_." Alice disse em um tom grave, claramente imune às minhas tentativas de distração. "A maneira que vocês dois estavam se beijando. Vocês estavam agarrados um ao outro como duas criancinhas amedrontadas no meio de uma tempestade, e eu juro que um – ou os dois – estava a um passo de romper em lágrimas."

Merda. Lá me fui. No segundo seguinte eu estava soluçando igual a uma menininha de dois anos de idade no ombro de Alice, perguntando em arfadas entrecortadas, "Vo-você acha que... que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa? Eu a-amo ele."

"Eu não quero soar como um biscoito da sorte, aqui," Alice disse, escolhendo cuidadosamente suas palavras enquanto afagava minhas costas, "mas o que o seu coração está dizendo?"

Como uma idiota, eu comecei a gaguejar e soluçar ainda mais.

"Você está certa!" Chorei desesperadamente, "Você realm-mente soa como um estúpido b-biscoito da sorte!"

"Olha, Bella," Alice falou, ignorando meus gemidos e afastando meus cabelos do meu rosto. Deixando um pouco Edward de lado (como se eu pudesse), como eu poderia viver sem o conforto dos meus melhores amigos por um ano? "Eu te conheço. Apesar de todas as suas façanhas – como flertar com um cara debaixo da mesa, por exemplo – você é insegura. Você quer agradar a todos, e neste momento você está fazendo uma escolha onde, inevitavelmente, uma parte acabará desapontada."

Esta era a mesma conclusão a que eu tinha chegado, mas ouvi-la de Alice a tornava mais real. Timidamente, a encarando com olhos que eu sabia estarem grandes pela necessidade de afirmação, eu perguntei, "E se ele não quiser esperar por mim? E se eu me mudar pra Londres e ele partir pra outra? Eu não posso pedir para ele nunca mais ter nenhum outro relacionamento. Isto seria injusto. Mas eu não quero perdê-lo!"

Para minha surpresa, Alice riu diante de todas as minhas inseguranças e dos meus medos mais profundos. "Bella," ela sorriu gentilmente, se esticando até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegando uma caixa de lenços de lá. "Se há uma coisa com a qual você não tem que se preocupar, é perder o Edward. A maneira que ele olha pra você é idêntica a de um devoto diante da Mecca. A única forma do relacionamento de vocês acabar será se _você_ pôr um fim nele – ou, se os dois estiverem com medo demais para dizer ao outro o que quer."

Eu tinha visto aquele olhar em Edward. Aquela devoção sincera.

O verde em seus olhos se escurecia; seus lábios tortos – uma imperfeição que o tornava perfeito – se torciam em um sorriso satisfeito; suas bochechas pálidas coravam com felicidade.

"O que você quer, Bella?" Alice indagou, observando o leve sorriso em meus lábios enquanto eu lembrava do suave sorriso de Edward. "Tudo se resume a isso. Eu organizei uma mudança em menos de 12 horas, posso muito bem nos instalar de volta em 6. Não é tarde demais para mudar de ideia antes que o avião decole. Apenas me diga. Diga. O. Que. Você. Quer."

Peguei o lenço que ela me ofereceu e assoei meu nariz, aproveitando a ação para dar um tempinho antes de responder a ela. Finalmente, olhei em seu adorável rosto e falei, "Eu quero envelhecer ao lado do Edward. Eu quero que ele bata em mim um pouquinho mais. Eu _realmente_ quero que ele me amarre na sua cama e seja todo malvado comigo. Eu quero me casar com ele em uma grande igreja e ver a minha mãe chorar. Eu quero ralhar com ele por contrabandear um pedaço de pizza para a nossa filha quando eu a mandar para o quarto sem jantar por ter desobedecido o horário de voltar pra casa. Eu quero brigar por ele ter esquecido de tomar o seu remédio depois do jantar quando nós dois tivermos oitenta anos e formos velhinhos e enrugados."

"É essa a sua resposta, Bella?" Alice pegou o lencinho usado e prontamente ofereceu outro.

Ha. Como se fosse fácil assim. "Eu quero ficar com Edward para sempre, mas eu _tenho_ que ir para Londres. Meus pais trabalharam muito duro pra me mandar para a escola e eu acabar desperdiçando essa chance."

"Não parece muito que você _quer_ ir. Parece mais uma obrigação."

Senti uma raiva impotente crescer dentro de mim. "Bem, isso não é um conto de fadas, Ali. Eu não sou a Princesa Bella, destinada à felicidade eterna. É assim que o mundo real funciona. As pessoas fazem as coisas por obrigação. As pessoas fazem coisas mesmo quando a escolha certa parece ser tão errada."

E lá estava. O mesmo olhar desesperado que Edward vinha me dando desde o jantar com Jake na noite passada. O olhar que dizia; _eu sei que não há outro caminho para você escolher_. Alice me apertou firmemente contra ela, da mesma maneira como ela me abraçou quando Josh tinha acenado para a outra garota.

"Oh, Bella." Ela suspirou tristemente, "minha Princesa."

Então nenhuma palavra foi necessária. Alice apenas me embalou enquanto eu botava pra fora minhas lágrimas, me permitindo chorar como tinha tido vontade de fazer a noite inteira. Ela correu suas mãozinhas pelas minhas costas, da mesma forma que nossas mães costumavam fazer quando nós éramos novas a ponto de fazermos tortas de lama.

Só quando Edward pigarreou da porta é que eu me afastei, meus olhos já secos e tão mortos quanto os do belo homem que nos observava.

"Alice," ele murmurou, "Eu assumo daqui. Você provavelmente vai querer ir planejar o seu guardarroupa para hoje à noite – e o guardarroupa da Bella, sem dúvidas."

"Hoje a noite?" Nós duas perguntamos ao mesmo tempo. Apenas Alice conseguiu incutir curiosidade em seu tom; eu apenas soei sem vida.

Os olhos de Edward dançavam pelo meu rosto enquanto ele respondia, "Sim, hoje à noite. Minha mãe ligou... ela acabou de chegar à cidade e quer fazer um jantar de família."

Oh, _Jesus_.

Jantar com Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice.

Apenas quatro deles sabiam sobre o filho ilegítimo de Carlisle.

Dois deles não sabiam que dois dos seus filhos estavam planejando ir morar com as garotas que eles conheceram a menos de dois meses.

Um deles estava mais do que feliz em me ver terminar com Edward.

Seria pior do que ir jantar com a família de Charles Manson*.

* * *

_*Charles Manson = foi fundador, mentor intelectual e líder de um grupo que cometeu vários assassinatos, entre eles o da atriz Sharon Tate, esposa do diretor de cinema Roman Polanski. Charles e seus seguidores (conhecidos também como "Família Manson") consideravam-se a reencarnação de Cristo e diziam que os Beatles conversavam com eles através de suas canções._

_**NT**: Sente o naipe das pessoas que a Bella tá comparando os Cullen. Coitadinhos.

* * *

_

**NT****: Olá todo mundo... Aposto que a maioria aí quer me matar pra saber o que rola pra eu não atualizar logo, né?**

**Um doce pra quem acertou: não tô tendo muito tempo por causa da faculdade. Quem disse que o Direito endireita a gente está mais do que certo... Nós, pobres almas, precisamos suar pra acompanhar. Mas ok. A notinha aqui tem o intuito de pedir minhas humildes e sinceras desculpas pela demora, e pra avisar que capítulo 31 só sairá depois do dia **5 de maio**, tá bom? Eu tenho um Projeto de Pesquisa pra entregar naquela data, então... Me mato estudando até lá, e depois que fico livre corro pros braços de vocês! *-***

**Espero que todo mundo entenda e consiga passar mais esse tempinho sem o Chefinho! Eu sei como é difícil...**

**Um beijo, amoras.. Até a próxima :*  
**


	32. Sincronização

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31. SINCRONIZAÇÃO**

**BPOV**

Teria sido engraçado se não fosse tão completa e absolutamente humilhante.

Na verdade, se eu fosse bem honesta, ainda era um pouco divertido.

O tipo de divertido igual a quando alguém tropeça e cai de bunda e você não consegue controlar aquela partezinha sua que te faz rir internamente.

O tipo de comédia que Krusty, o Palhaço*, sugeriria que Sideshow Bob* apresentasse. Tipo quando alguém que parece respeitável e digno é atingido na cara por uma torta de creme. As pessoas gostavam de ver os outros caindo do cavalo.

E nós _todos_ tínhamos caído dos nossos próprios cavalos esta noite.

O jantar com a família Cullen, incluindo Alice, Rose e eu, aconteceu em um restaurante Francês caro na parte nobre da cidade. Era um daqueles estabelecimentos que existiam desde sempre. Daqueles com um garfo especial para cada tipo de peixe, antigas toalhas brancas de mesa, candelabros e pilares de mármore. O cenário e as roupas extravagantes que Alice nos fez vestir, tudo isso fazia parte da insanidade.

Todos do nosso grupo estavam de pé e gritando alguma coisa. A pequena banqueta de vinhos que tinha sido colocada próximo à nossa grande mesa redonda tinha sido derrubada, respingando em Edward, Emmett, Carlisle e Jasper e em alguns infelizes transeuntes vinho tinto e champanhe.

Próximos a nós, um grupo de garçons estava segurando um bolo de três andares, iluminado com 50 velinhas. Eles estavam congelados com o choque, parados a meio caminho de cantar o "Parabéns a Você" para uma mesa distante da nossa. Todos na mesa em questão tinham suas bocas escancaradas em horror; chapeuzinhos coloridos de aniversário precariamente empoleirados em suas cabeças. Um garotinho gorducho, que parecia estar sufocando com o aperto da sua gravata-borboleta vermelho-berrante, tinha uma língua-de-sogra pendendo de sua boca aberta. Cada pessoa no restaurante estava olhando fixamente para nós, alguns de pé para terem uma vista melhor.

E o mais importante de tudo isso – Carlisle, Edward, Emmett e Jasper estavam rolando no chão, atropelando cadeiras e passando por cima de garrafas de vinho quebradas e gelo. Eles estavam gritando várias coisas, de "Para!" até "Desgraçado!", "Ungh!", "Ai, merda!" e muitas outras profanações fascinantes.

Esme, Rose, Alice e eu também estávamos berrando, embora nós estivéssemos basicamente discutindo entre a gente sobre a estupidez dos homens e gritando para os nossos próprios homens.

Para encurtar a história, a noite inteira tinha se tornado Umsp.

**U**ma.

**M**erda.

**S**em.

**P**recedentes.

E tudo por culpa estritamente de Edward.

O humor de Edward deu uma guinada dramática para o pior depois que ele interrompeu a minha pequena sessão-desabafo com Alice. A combinação de me encontrar no que era obviamente um estado pós-lágrimas, mais o prospecto de ir jantar com seu pai, o tinham deixado melancólico e rabugento enquanto Alice o arrumava em seu terno. Depois de vestidos e prontos, nós decidimos com unanimidade que seria impossível sobrevivermos ao jantar sem uma ajudazinha do álcool. Concluindo isso, nós todos aceitamos a oferta de Emmett para levar todo mundo em seu [link=.]Hummer[/link] gigante – mas devíamos ter adivinhado.

Bebida + Edward & Bella = desastre.

Emmett e Jasper estavam, a princípio, indiferentes à tensão que rolava entre o resto do grupo. Mas não demorou muito para que isso mudasse. Emmett estava dirigindo, Jasper no passageiro, Rose, Alice e eu estávamos no assento do meio, e Edward estava esparramado no banco de trás, puxando melancolicamente os cachos que Alice tinha feito em meus cabelos.

"Vocês três parecem três _cupcakes_ gigantes." Emmett zombou do banco do motorista, seus olhos enrugados pelo seu sorriso enquanto ele nos olhava pelo espelho retrovisor.

Esta foi uma descrição precisa. Alice tinha nos arrumado em três vestidos Versace, um empréstimo do seu trabalho – o dela era rosa-chiclete, o da Rose azul-céu e o meu verde-jade. Os três eram sem alças e com a cintura bem marcada, com uma saia balão que abrigava grandes quantidades de tule por baixo.

"Isso mesmo," Jasper riu com o irmão, se virando em seu banco para nos provocar, "A nossa mãe já ama vocês todas, então vocês estão tentando impressionar o nosso pai? Ele já é comprometido, suas destruidoras de lares."

Rose, Alice e eu rimos nervosamente, porque é sério, se Jasper soubesse sobre a noite louca e bêbada de Carlisle com Angela, ele não estaria fazendo piadinhas. Se nós três estávamos tentando neutralizar a situação rindo, Edward estava tentando tornar isso pior.

Enquanto ríamos, ele deu uma bufada alta e resmungou um, "É. Certo."

Todos nós nos viramos em nossos lugares para encará-lo (eu tive um pouco de dificuldade, já que ele estava brincando com meus cabelos àquela hora). Edward nos deu um olhar malicioso e amargo, mas quando ele olhou para mim ele também ergueu a mão, indicando claramente que gostaria de continuar brincando com meus cabelos. Me virei um pouco; o suficiente para conseguir continuar olhando pra ele, e os longos dedos de Edward imediatamente se enfiaram em meus cachos.

"Comoassim, Eddie?" Emmett perguntou em sua voz retumbante, intercalando sua atenção entre a estrada e seu irmãozinho, confuso.

"Eu estou dizendo," Edward falou lentamente, saboreando cada palavra amarga, "que tenho certeza que as garotas não teriam problema em seduzir alguém, estando tão adoráveis como estão, muito menos _Carlisle_."

"O que está acontecendo com você e o nosso _pai_ ultimamente?" Jasper perguntou sem paciência, ao mesmo tempo em que nós garotas o encarávamos em um horror mudo. Se Jasper e Emmett tinham estado desconfiados sobre o seu pai, teria sido fácil entender as implicações óbvias por trás do suposto elogio de Edward para nós.

O que, em nome de tudo o que é mais sagrado, o meu menino estava fazendo?

"O há com _Carlisle_ e eu?" Edward respondeu a Jasper, suas palavras soando calculadas, "Só apenas nove meses de..."

"QUEM QUER BRINCAR DE 'EU VEJO**'?"

Eu adoraria dizer que tinha sido Alice quem gritou aquela sugestão ridícula a plenos pulmões.

Mas infelizmente, fui eu que gritei. Cada um no carro se virou para me olhar ao invés de olhar para Edward, com uma sincronização assustadora que eu juro que eles praticaram quando eu não estava por perto.

"Você quer brincar de 'Eu Vejo'?" Jasper perguntou, como se eu tivesse escapado de um manicômio e estivesse sugerindo que o fim do mundo estava próximo.

"Isso!" Alice finalmente entrou no jogo, vindo em auxílio ao meu olhar desesperado e batendo palmas. "Eu vejo com meu olhinho..."

Soltei um suspiro aliviado quando Alice e Rose começaram a brincar muito alto de "Eu vejo". Eu sabia exatamente o que Edward estava fazendo, e isto me fez querer romper em lágrimas, pois a única comparação que eu tinha para o seu comportamento era o modelo Kübler-Ross de luto.

Kübler-Ross tinha traçado os cinco estágios do luto, e pelo que eu podia ver, Edward tinha passado pelos três primeiros. Ele tinha estado em negação, tinha estado com raiva, tinha barganhado por mais tempo. Pensei que ele havia alcançado a aceitação, o quinto estágio, mas aparentemente ele estava preso em uma grande depressão.

E quando Edward estava deprimido, ele atacava – e evidentemente Carlisle era a vítima desta vez. Enquanto eu considerava tudo isso, senti sua respiração quente em minha nuca e ele sussurrou, baixo o bastante para não ser ouvido por Alice; "Meu pequeno Anjo... eu estou tão apaixonado por você."

Apenas ele conseguia soar como se estivesse admitindo a mais terrível das fraquezas, como se ele estivesse revelando algum pedaço vital de informação ao pior inimigo. Soava como se ele desejasse que _não estivesse_ apaixonado por mim.

Ferozmente, antes que a minha cabeça conseguisse acompanhar minhas ações, abri meu cinto e me arqueei para trás, caindo tão forte em cima de Edward que ele bateu a sua cabeça contra a janela.

Pressionei minha testa na dele, mal me apercebendo da pausa na brincadeira de "Eu vejo" dos outros, e falando vigorosamente, "É o mesmo para mim, Edward."

Pensei que o seu humor auto-destrutivo seria humilhado pela intensidade em minha voz, mas Edward simplesmente bufou com descrença e resmungou, "Não vamos desperdiçar o tempo que poderia ser gasto com a minha língua na sua boca discutindo sobre tecnicalidades."

E então ele passou o resto do caminho me beijando, tão urgente e desesperadamente que eu jurei ter visto estrelas.

O pequeno rompante de Edward deveria ter sido uma indicação das coisas que estavam por vir, mas já era tarde demais quando ele finalmente me libertou, assim que entregamos o carro ao manobrista do lado de fora do restaurante.

Carlisle e Esme não chegaram até Edward estar na metade do seu quarto copo de uísque, e eu estava bebericando minha segunda taça de vinho. Apesar de que, para sermos honestos, nós estávamos bebendo com bastante rapidez. Durante todo o tempo o resto da mesa estava disparando olhares preocupados – e no caso de Emmett, divertidos – em nossa direção.

"Cruzes, mãe." Emmett riu enquanto cada um de nós se levantava para cumprimentar seus pais. "Será que alguma vez vocês conseguem chegar na hora?"

"É o Carlisle," Edward interrompeu com a voz alterada e com a sua perversidade dissimulada característica, um de seus braços me mantendo colada ao seu lado e o outro nos ombros de Esme, "Ele gosta de fazer grandes entradas."

Carlisle lançou a Edward um olhar de esguelha enquanto apertava a mão de Jasper, e foi impossível não perceber as semelhanças entre os dois. Assim como quando Edward não queria que ninguém soubesse o que ele estava sentindo, o rosto de Carlisle tinha se fechado.

Todos nós rimos fracamente do comentário de Edward enquanto Rose e Alice eram apresentadas a Carlisle, mas Emmett e Jasper claramente já sabiam que havia algo de errado naquela hora.

E Esme também, porque quando ela me puxou para um abraço, tendo que se enfiar por entre os braços de Edward (que ainda estavam possessivamente em volta de mim), ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Ele tem estado assim desde que você decidiu ir?"

Dei a ela um ligeiro aceno de cabeça quando nos separamos, imaginando se ela pensava que eu estava abandonando Edward. Felizmente, a expressão em seus olhos estava cheia de preocupação por ambos.

Por ironia do destino, Edward e eu nos sentamos diretamente à frente de Esme e Carlisle em nossa mesa redonda, com Rosalie e Emmett a um lado e Jasper e Alice no outro. Depois que todos fizemos os nossos pedidos e que o casual "então, Esme, como foi o seu voo?" tipo de perguntas estavam fora do caminho, ouve um minuto embaraçoso em que todos nós só ficamos ali sentados.

Nós não podíamos conversar sobre a nossa mudança – das garotas –, porque nem Carlisle e nem Esme sabiam que Emmett e Jasper tinham se oferecido para irem morar com Rose e Alice.

Nós todos estávamos evitando qualquer tópico que tivesse a ver com Carlisle, porque embora ele não tenha dito uma palavra desde que nos sentamos (além de sussurrar no meu ouvido "beijar você no carro me deixou duro feito uma pedra"), Edward certamente teria alguma coisa sarcástica para dizer caso déssemos chance.

Finalmente, na possivelmente ideia mais estúpida que um homem inteligente e consciencioso poderia ter, Carlisle quebrou o silêncio ao abrir a garrafa do champanhe que havíamos pedido.

"Nós deveríamos brindar à fantástica viagem da Bella." Ele disse alegremente, graciosamente inclinando a garrafa em direção a taça de Esme.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper e eu o encaramos como se ele fosse um débil mental.

Ele não percebia o olhar de ressentimento do seu filho mais novo? Digo, Carlisle estava repetidamente trazendo à baila o assunto que tinha causado aquele humor sombrio em Edward.

"Um brinde. Que ideia excelente." Edward disse em uma voz assustadoramente calma, se levantando ligeiramente para poder alcançar e arrancar a garrafa de champanhe das mãos de Carlisle. Neste momento Alice já tinha sua mão sobre sua boca e olhava os dois como se eles fossem sacar as armas a qualquer momento e começar um tiroteio, e Rose parecia tão divertida quanto Emmett.

Ao invés de distribuir a bebida, Edward ergueu a garrafa em sua mão e disse, "Aqui estamos todos juntos, como uma _família_." Seus olhos entraram em contato com os de Carlisle enquanto ele continuava, cada palavra precisa e maldosa. "Algo que nós deveríamos fazer mais vezes; porque não há _nada_ pior do que negar a sua própria carne e o seu próprio sangue."

E então, ainda meio sentado e meio de pé, ele levou a garrafa até seus lábios e começou a beber do bico.

Ouvi alguém deixar escapar o começo de uma risada, e fiquei surpresa quando vi se tratar de Esme, embora ela logo tenha se recuperado ao tomar um gole de sua taça. Acho que isso explica de onde Emmett herdou seu senso de humor meio distorcido. Quando Edward tinha virado praticamente metade da garrafa, ele a largou na mesa de bebidas e sentou-se no seu lugar, estendendo a mão para os meus cachos mais uma vez.

"O seu cabelo está legal," ele cantarolou para mim na sua melhor voz sedutora, ignorando o resto dos olhares na mesa, que nunca o tinham abandonado. Corei uns dez graus de vermelho com Edward usando a voz me-seduz-por-favor na frente do seu pai, mas antes que eu tentasse amenizar a situação, Jasper interrompeu.

"É isto." Ele grunhiu audivelmente, olhando de Carlisle para Edward com raiva, "Vocês dois têm agido estranho por meses. Edward, não me leve a mal, você sempre foi calado e até um pouco sombrio, mas está ficando bem pior. Eu não me importo se nós vamos ter que ficar sentados aqui a noite toda, mas um de vocês vai nos contar o qu..."

"A COMIDA ESTÁ NA MESA!"

Metade do restaurante se virou para nos olhar quando eu berrei, me fazendo considerar a ideia de começar a cobrar os ingressos para o show de Edward e Bella. Compre um bilhete, e veja a melhor disfunção familiar que existe.

"Sim! Eu, ah... Amo comida." Rosalie falou, seu entusiasmo falso não tão ridículo quanto o meu – talvez porque ela não gritou para o prédio inteiro ouvir. Eu estava tão vermelha nessa hora, que juro que alguém poderia fritar um ovo na minha cara.

Edward riu perto de mim; ignorando o olhar venenoso que lancei para ele.

"Você vai fazer isso toda vez que alguém fizer uma pergunta tensa, Anjo?" Ele sussurrou para mim, baixo o suficiente para que ninguém conseguisse escutar apesar do tilintar de talheres e do barulho dos outros fregueses.

Virei minha cabeça para longe dele, revirando meus olhos enquanto meu prato era posto a minha frente. Não aceitando ser ignorado, Edward pressionou sua testa em minha têmpora e esperou.

"_Não_ _haveria_ nenhuma pergunta tensa se você parasse de agir como se não se importasse com nada." Sibilei, já dividindo nossos vegetais de modo que ele ficasse com meus brócolis e eu com todas as suas cenouras.

Percebi que Carlisle olhava para mim, seus olhos indo do rosto de Edward colado ao meu para mim dividindo nossos pratos. Havia uma ruga de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas, como se ele estivesse se arrependendo de alguma coisa. Espero que esteja se arrependendo da sua não-aprovação do nosso namoro.

A respiração quente de Edward, combinada com o cheiro de uísque (curiosamente tornando tudo mais apelativo) varreu meu rosto quando ele soltou uma risada sem diversão. "Querida, eu não estou agindo como se não fosse nada. Eu _realmente_ não dou mais a mínima. Ou já não é o bastante eu ter de lidar com a sua partida, isso sem contar o fardo dos segredos do Carlisle sobre meus ombros? E não aja como se isso fosse fácil pra você também; eu vi as suas lágrimas hoje mais cedo."

A injustiça daquilo ardeu em mim. Ele realmente pensou _alguma vez_ que aquilo estivesse sendo fácil pra mim?

Esme pigarreou, me poupando de respondê-lo, e eu me voltei agradecidamente ao seu sorriso caloroso. O rosto de Edward caiu até a base do meu pescoço, enquanto ele ignorava completamente a sua bebida e trazia a garrafa de champanhe de volta para a sua boca.

"E então, Bella," Esme disse em voz alta, como se ela tivesse que erguer sua voz para abafar o intenso silêncio que caiu sobre todos nós, "como aconteceu essa sua bolsa de estudos?"

Minha nossa senhora.

Escolham outro assunto, pessoas.

"Oh, eu posso responder essa." Edward disse alto (antes que eu pudesse até mesmo abrir a minha boca), sua cabeça ainda descansando em meu ombro. "Veja, a minha Bella aqui e o seu bom amigo Jacob Black – que por falar nisso não quer nada mais do que inseminá-la com o seu esperma do mal – decidiram que eles gostariam de passar um confortável ano juntos em Londres. Uma solicitação mais tarde e BHAM! Londres, aqui vão eles."

Graças a Deus todos tiveram o bom-senso de ignorar Edward (embora Rose, Emmett, Esme e até mesmo Alice engasgaram quando Edward usou o termo "esperma do mal"), então eu poderia responder a Esme calmamente.

"Na verdade eu fiquei surpresa por ter conseguido. Meu mérito acadêmico era bom o bastante para ser considerado, mas eu não acreditava que realmente tivesse alguma chance, já que o meu vídeo de solicitação não foi muito bom."

"Mas, porque minha sorte é essa merda de tão boa, ela ganhou. Eu provavelmente vou ser atingido por um raio no caminho pra casa, também." Edward riu, se auto-depreciando.

"Edward, olha o linguajar." Carlisle e Esme o repreenderam ao mesmo tempo, apesar de nenhum deles ter dito nada quando ele usou a palavra "esperma" na conversa de antes.

"É," Emmett finalmente entrou no diálogo desastroso, "Então, como vocês irão substituir a Bella no trabalho? Jess com certeza não é boa o suficiente para a tarefa. Quem sabe Angela pode voltar a tempo?"

O coração de Emmett tinha estado no lugar certo, já que ele estava obviamente tentando manter a paz com o que presumia ser uma conversa neutra, mas ele não poderia ter escolhido um assunto pior para trazer à tona.

"Oh, sim." Edward riu, erguendo a cabeça e encarando malignamente a todos, "Eu duvido que ela vá querer se afastar do seu filho ilegítimo, especialmente considerando todos os problemas que ela está tendo com o pai do seu menino."

Jasper, que sempre foi bom em captar o humor das pessoas, deu uma olhada para a expressão ressentida de Edward, para o rosto pálido de Carlisle e para uma Esme divertida que sacudia a cabeça, e perguntou muito calmamente, "Que problemas?"

Edward obviamente não estava tão indiferente quanto ele aparentava, pois apesar desta ser a oportunidade perfeita, ele manteve sua boca fechada e olhou incisivamente para Carlisle.

Carlisle, por sua vez, olhava dos seus filhos para sua esposa, claramente dividido sobre o que estava prestes a dizer. Foi o pequeno aceno de encorajamento de Esme e o seu sussurro de "Está na hora", combinado com o olhar duro e impiedoso de Jasper, que fizeram Carlisle finalmente dizer, "Não é nenhuma desculpa, mas aconteceu quando sua mãe e eu estávamos separados..."

Acontece que Jasper e Emmett não precisaram ouvir mais nada depois disso.

Um segundo estávamos todos sentados ali calmamente, e no instante seguinte Emmett estava rugindo "SEU FILHO DA MÃE!" e então tanto ele quanto Jasper se lançaram contra Carlisle por cima da mesa.

Caos.

A toalha de mesa foi arrancada quando Carlisle foi derrubado de sua cadeira. Lentamente, dolorosamente, um de cada vez – os pratos, candelabros, nossas taças de vinho – tudo foi abaixo. Esme só conseguiu sair do caminho enquanto os três Cullen rolavam pelo chão numa confusão de braços e pernas.

Emmett estava dando a maioria dos socos, embora ele parecesse estar atingindo Jasper tanto quanto ao seu pai. Carlisle, por outro lado, não estava nem mesmo tentando revidar; ele só queria se afastar do seu filho maior. Jasper parecia ser o que mais xingava, pulando aqui e ali e tentando contornar Emmett. Então eles rolaram até os pés de um homem acima do peso que tinha congelado em choque enquanto passava pela nossa mesa, mandando-o para a nossa mesa de vinho e cobrindo todos eles com a bebida tinta.

Como se não fosse ruim o suficiente, Alice olhou para Edward, que era o único de nós que ainda estava sentado, e disse a ele numa voz esganiçada, "Vá lá e faça alguma coisa!"

Provavelmente Alice estava esperando que ele de repente se metesse na briga e separasse sua família, mas ela pareceu ter esquecido que tinha sido _ele_ quem começou este fiasco inteiro. Edward, quem ainda estava calmamente bebericando sua garrafa de champanhe, a largou, desabotoou o botão do seu paletó, decidiu pegar a garrafa mais uma vez, e então preguiçosamente entrou na luta, se jogando nas costas de Emmett.

Emmett, com Edward agarrado às suas costas igual a um coala doido, soltou um "oomphff!" e andou em direção a Jasper, que tinha seu pai preso em uma chave de pescoço.

O homem robusto tinha conseguido escapar do banho de vinho tinto, mas acabou escorregando no champanhe que Edward recém tinha derramado, mandando-o para cima de Jasper. Foi esta adição não-Cullen à briga que fez todos eles congelarem de repente, finalmente notando que todos estavam olhando para eles, e que eles estavam cobertos de vinho, champanhe, vidro e sangue.

No terceiro momento de perfeita sincronização da noite, cada um dos rapazes Cullen se curvou para ajudar o homem a se levantar, perguntando solicitamente, "Você está bem, Senhor?"

"Perfeitos cavalheiros." Esme resmungou para nós, sarcasticamente.

Rose foi a primeira a reagir, além do comentário ainda em estado de choque de Esme. Ela abriu caminho pela confusão, encontrou Emmett e torceu a orelha dele.

"Porra, Rosie!" Emmett grunhiu, deixando que ela o erguesse pela orelha torcida, possivelmente temendo a perda do ouvido caso não cooperasse.

"Seu idiota! Alguma vez te ocorreu que vocês estavam em um lugar público?" Rose perguntou retoricamente, completamente sem se dar conta de que _ela_ estava em um local público com todo mundo assistindo o seu sermão.

Enquanto Rose repreendia Emmett, Esme e Carlisle estavam tendo uma conversa apologética com o maître d, e eu vi distintamente Carlisle desembolsar seu cartão de crédito. Alice estava agachada ao lado de Jasper, que estava tentando conter um sangramento no nariz enquanto lançava olhares mortais ao seu pai.

E lá estava Edward.

Ele estava deitado de costas em uma pilha de vidros e vinho, seus lábios ensanguentados e estendidos em um sorriso. O sorriso parecia indicar que a mudança nos acontecimentos foi exatamente o que ele precisava na sua busca pela auto-destruição.

Marchei até ele até estar parada ao seu lado, mãos nos quadris, sem dúvida alguma parecendo com um grande e vingativo _cupcake_ verde-jade.

"Espero que você esteja feliz." Disse a ele seriamente, na minha melhor voz severa.

Edward se ergueu em seus cotovelos e vagarosamente olhou para as minhas pernas nuas. "Estou estático, amor."

"O que possuiu você para começar com tudo isso?"

"Quer saber?" ele perguntou, me ignorando completamente e agora encarando a fenda do meu vestido.

"O que?" devolvi, prestes a enfiar a força algum sentido naquela cabeça bêbada dele.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos nos casar."

* * *

_*_ Krusty, o Palhaço_ e _Sideshow Bob_ = são dois personagens do desenho _"Os Simpsons"_. Bob é completamente pirado e sádico, enquanto Krusty é um palhaço sem noção. Agora imagina o humor negro que rola quando um comediante pirado dá ideias a um psicopata..._

_** _Eu vejo_ = Essa é para os fãs de _"Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças"_: 'Eu vejo' é um jogo bem simples pra matar o tempo, onde a pessoa precisa descrever o que vê com um poema começando com "eu vejo com meu olhinho"... A brincadeira aparece no episódio 21 da 3ª temporada.

* * *

_

**NT:** **Não me olhem com essas carinhas... Nem eu sei o que a Bella responde pra ele, ok?** **Só vou saber quando abrir o capítulo 32 pra traduzir... o que eu espero que aconteça logo!**

**Um beijo grande pra todo mundo que deixou comentários aqui, e beijos para os leitores do Orkut que eu sei que releem aqui pelo FF também! #Xuxafeelings Me desculpem, mas tá sendo impossível responder todo mundo. Mas continuem comentando, eu adoro ler o que vocês acharam dos capítulos!  
**


	33. Junte se a Eles

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**N/T: Olá, Brasil! Eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar por causa do sumiço, mas gente... Tudo tem uma explicação, ok? E a explicação pra toda essa demora está lá embaixo, na parte 2 da minha notinha :)**

**Por agora vou deixar vocês todas morrendo com o Edward delicinha, ok? E só pra avisar: neste capítulo o moço está endemoniado! Pra falar a verdade, acho que todo mundo está meio fora da casinha nesse capítulo 32... Exceto a Alice, coitada. Mas tudo bem. Vamos à leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 32. JUNTE-SE A ELES**

"_Quer saber?" ele perguntou, me ignorando completamente e agora encarando a fenda do meu vestido._

"_O que?" devolvi, prestes a enfiar à força algum sentido naquela cabeça bêbada dele._

"_Eu acho que nós deveríamos nos casar."_

**BPOV**

Edward estava deitado no que restou da briga do seu pai com seus irmãos, suas pernas estavam separadas de qualquer forma, e ele repousava em seus cotovelos, com sangue e vinho e vidros por todo lugar.

Seus cabelos estavam molhados com champanhe, e o líquido caía em seus olhos enquanto ele ria para mim, todo folgadão e vitorioso e divertido.

Se eu dissesse sim a essa insanidade, seria uma decisão precipitada. Eu devo ter paralisado com o choque, porque Edward usou seus cotovelos para se apoiar e sentou, cambaleando levemente.

"O que você acha?" Ele questionou, indiferente ao grupo de garçons frenéticos a menos de dois metros dele, tentando apagar uma parte da mesa que tinha pegado fogo.

"O que eu acho sobre me casar com você?" Indaguei com as mãos ainda nos meus quadris, a expressão furiosa dando espaço para a _wtf_?

"Deixa eu te dar as vantagens." Edward sorriu, gesticulando exageradamente com uma de suas mãos. Ele quase acertou um dos garçons que parecia particularmente estressado, mas o homem, tendo visto a briga, teve o bom-senso de sair do caminho antes que qualquer outro problema surgisse.

"Bolo de casamento," Edward foi listando, "meu cartão de crédito, _eee..._," ele me lançou um olhar como se o seu próximo ponto fosse a chave da negociação, "sexo oral ilimitado. _Pelo_ _resto _da sua vida."

Oh, yeah... Tudo aquilo soava incrivelmente bem.

E, tipo, se você não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles, certo?

Eu finalmente entendi essa filosofia.

O que mais alguém poderia fazer quando todo mundo ao seu redor tinha embarcado no expresso da loucura?

Me permiti dar a primeira risada desde que a noite começou. Era uma mistura de riso com choro, a este ponto. Então estendi minha mão para ajudar Edward a se levantar, falando a ele em um tom de derrota, "Vamos pra casa, ok?"

Edward pegou minha mão na sua, e usou sua outra mão que estava no chão para se empurrar e se pôr de pé. Então ele me agarrou, colando meu corpo ao seu, e sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Está com pressa pra chegar em casa porque você está pensando no bolo de casamento?"

Bufei, rindo, e me afastei dele para conseguir olhar em seus olhos. "Não," sussurrei de volta, "e eu não estou pensando no cartão de crédito, também."

Edward riu e me puxou mais uma vez de encontro ao seu peito, enterrando seu rosto em meus cabelos antes de deixar que eu me afastasse de novo. "Bem, então vamos começar logo, não é? Uma rapidinha e então eu passarei a noite toda... dispondo meus _bens_ para a sua avaliação."

_Uh-lá-lá._

Como a pessoa consegue permanecer coerente e responsável quando _este_ é o plano dele?

Bella bobona.

Bella bobona e tarada.

Bella bobona, tarada, e _omg, Edward falando bêbado assim comigo..._

"Você é impossível," suspirei, sacudindo minha cabeça diante desta situação – especificamente em relação a Edward me pedindo em casamento depois de ter sido um Sr. Luta-Livre com os seus irmãos e pai, e então querendo correr dali pra me mostrar os seus "bens".

E vejam só, eu estava provavelmente pior do que ele; porque não havia nada que eu gostaria mais naquele momento do que dar uma checada nos seus supracitados bens.

Edward simplesmente me respondeu dando de ombros, nem negando, nem confirmando minha opinião dele, e estendeu sua mão para mim.

E é claro, com a mesma facilidade com a qual eu respiro, eu a peguei.

Ele pôs um dedo sobre seus lábios para indicar que nós deveríamos ser discretos, e deu uma pancadinha no seu nariz – como se ele fosse hábil como uma raposa ou algo do gênero. E então ele me guiou pelo restaurante até a porta.

É claro, na sua discrição (ou melhor, na sua embriaguez), o James Bond ali pareceu não perceber que todo mundo tinha estado nos cuidando o tempo inteiro, e todos estavam nos observando enquanto tentávamos nos esgueirar até a saída. Então não foi nenhuma surpresa para mim quando a família inteira dele estava esperando por nós na porta, mas Edward se assustou como se eles tivessem se materializado do nada, ou algo assim.

"Edward, tem um corte horroroso na sua testa!" Esme o avisou, embora eu pudesse jurar por Deus que aquela mulher ainda estava rindo por dentro.

Edward olhou para cima, como se ele pudesse enxergar a sua própria testa, e respondeu, "Os cotovelos do Jasper são que nem facas."

Alice e eu estremecemos, e ela aproveitou para me lançar um olhar que me dizia que nós teríamos um encontro das Três Mosqueteiras tão rápido quanto fosse humanamente possível. Rosalie, que estava espanando pedacinhos de vidro do terno de Emmett com uma certa violência, reforçou a mensagem com um olhar também.

"É, e que porra é essa de você saber de tudo e não nos contar o que aconteceu?" Jasper o encarou, e Emmett fez o mesmo, embora ele continuasse lançando olhares furtivos entre Esme (que tinha um braço ao redor dos ombros de Carlisle, dando apoio), e seu pai.

"Jasper, o linguajar." Carlisle repreendeu automaticamente, pelo jeito.

"Pai, o adultério." Jasper rebateu na mesma hora. Carlisle realmente corou e olhou para os seus pés, e eu senti uma pena momentânea por ele. Ele estava obviamente arrependido por tudo o que tinha acontecido, embora eu não conseguisse evitar o desejo de que ele pudesse estender um pouco dessa recém descoberta empatia e compreensão para o meu caso e de Edward.

"Ummmm... é... Nós dois aqui estávamos planejando transar até se acabar, então se todos vocês pudessem deixar a gente passar..." Edward fez um sinal educado de "xô" enquanto sorria angelicalmente, e eu juro que quase fui atrás dele com uma pistola e uma pá.

"Edward, será que você poderia, por favor, parar de pensar em sexo por um minuto e me dizer o que você estava pensando quando contou tudo aos seus irmãos daquela maneira?" Esme rosnou para ele, em uma voz que eu reconheci muito bem como sendo parecida com a que minha mãe usa quando está brava. Me senti um pouco indignada em defesa do meu homem, considerando que Edward não tinha _tecnicamente_ contado nada a ninguém.

Edward não respondeu, apenas fez aquele pequeno gesto de 'saiam do caminho' mais uma vez, uma expressão esperançosa em seu rosto como se ele realmente esperasse que faria eles se mexerem.

"Edward, será que você poderia, por favor, parar de pensar em sexo por um minuto e me dizer o que você estava pensando quando não me contou sobre essa merda de eu ter um outro irmãozinho andando por aí, porra?" Emmett indagou em seguida, parecendo irritado e ignorando o "Emmett, o linguajar!" dos seus pais.

"Melhor ainda, Edward. Por que você não ME conta o que você estava pensando quando contou ao meu namorado que o pai dele tinha traído a mãe dele, sabendo perfeitamente que isso resultaria em Emmett o atacando?" Rose perguntou, fazendo caretas enquanto inspecionava as mãos ensanguentadas de Emmett.

Edward não respondeu a nenhum deles, e então no segundo seguinte todo mundo estava gritando com todo mundo, mas particularmente gritando com Edward. Todos menos Carlisle, que encarava Edward com uma expressão que variava entre culpa – sem dúvida por causa do fardo que ele havia posto nos ombros do filho – e confusão, o que eu não entendia.

Edward permaneceu estóico por um minuto, olhando demoradamente da saída bloqueada para mim, e então berrou com toda força que tinha nos pulmões, "CALEM A BOCA!"

E fez-se silêncio.

Todos nós olhamos para Edward em choque, mas ele parecia tão furioso, tão colérico, tão... _prestes a explodir_, que ninguém ousou falar.

"Se algum de vocês tem algum problema comigo ou com a minha conduta," Edward disparou, a emoção fazendo sua voz tremer, "vocês podem vir falar comigo em 23..." ele espiou seu relógio, viu que passava da meia-noite, e se corrigiu, "..._22_ dias. Eu não vou perder _um segundo_ deste tempo com nada além da Bella. Fui claro?"

Olhei para os meus pés, meu coração preso em minha garganta. Poderia qualquer decisão que resultou nesta confusão realmente ser a correta? Quando levantei meu olhar, vi que todos estavam encarando Edward da mesma forma que Carlisle – com culpa, e pena.

Finalmente, Esme sussurrou, "É claro, querido. Por que você e a Bella não vão para casa agora?"

Esme acotovelou Carlisle, abrindo uma brecha até a porta. Edward pareceu aliviado, mas a máscara de divertimento alcoolizado imediatamente voltou assim que ele olhou para mim.

Ele sorriu abertamente para mim, pousou uma mão em meu quadril e veio pra cima do meu corpo para pegar minha outra mão, beijando os nós dos meus dedos levemente.

"Nós estamos apaixonados!" Ele riu enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o ponto de táxi próximo aos manobristas. Me perguntei se ele estava mesmo sóbrio, ou se ele simplesmente estava sendo um bom ator, fingindo-se alerta. De qualquer maneira, o Edward furioso, o Edward _real_, mais uma vez tinha se escondido por trás da sua fachada divertida.

Eu não falei nada durante a corrida até casa, em parte por respeito à sua regra do "CALEM A BOCA!" (embora eu não acredite que aquilo se aplicasse a mim), e em parte porque eu tinha tantas coisas que eu _queria_ dizer. Coisas como:

_Edward, é claro que eu aceito a sua proposta ridícula, que você provavelmente nem levou a sério._

_Edward, é claro que eu absolutamente não vou para Londres._

_Edward, é claro que eu não espero que você espere por mim por um ano._

Mas eu não poderia dizer nenhuma daquelas coisas. Realmente não era o momento, especialmente depois da loucura que foi o Jantar da Família Cullen e o Barraco da Família Cullen. E também havia o fato de Edward estar meio ocupado enquanto me apalpava no banco traseiro do táxi, com uma mão sob a minha saia, a língua no meu pescoço e um olhar divertido e faminto em seu rosto.

Graças a Deus Alice e Rosalie estavam dormindo nas casas dos meninos, porque levou bem uns vinte minutos para que eu e Edward alcançássemos o elevador do meu apartamento. Nós estávamos nos beijando contra a minha camionete, beijando contra a parede, beijando contra um pilar, nos esfregando e nos prensando contra as portas fechadas do elevador.

Pelo tempo que chegamos ao corredor do lado de fora do meu apartamento, nós provavelmente parecíamos nada mais do que um par de seres muito, _muito_ amassados. As mãos de Edward corriam por todo o meu corpo, como se ele estivesse com o tempo contado e quisesse tocar tudo o que ele pudesse e _enquanto_ pudesse.

Pescoço. Clavícula. Seios. Pulsos. Cintura. Quadril. Costas. Cada toque era frenético e desesperado, enquanto suas mãos quentes e calosas redescobriam cada ponto do meu corpo. Ele estava sibilando à medida em que suas mãos se moviam e seus lábios e língua dominavam os meus; soando igual a um leão capturado na selva quando acorda no zoológico. Raiva e ressentimento do seu caçador, prestes a avançar e devorar no primeiro segundo que tivesse oportunidade.

Eu não tinha dúvidas de que neste caso _eu_ era o caçador a um passo de ser devorado. Edward me prensou contra a porta fechada do meu apartamento e ergueu minha saia, puxando até que ela estava enrolada em minha cintura e ele pôde pressionar seus quadris nos meus.

"Chaves, Anjo." Ele falou contra meu pescoço enquanto eu tentava afastar minhas mãos dos seus cabelos macios. "_Agora._"

Afrouxei meu toque em seus cachos e rapidamente enfiei minhas mãos em minha bolsa, tentando cegamente pescar minhas chaves enquanto ele apertava meu traseiro e me levava de encontro à sua ereção.

Aparentemente eu estava demorando muito, porque ele usou suas mãos em meu traseiro para me erguer, forçando minhas pernas a se enrolarem em sua cintura para que eu pudesse me manter no lugar. Com esta posição eu podia sentir que Edward já estava em sua _potência máxima_, diretamente alinhado com meu centro. Ele imediatamente começou a se esfregar em mim, o que definitivamente deu um basta na minha procura pelas chaves.

"Foda-se." Ele falou rispidamente contra meu pescoço, enfiando a mão entre nossos corpos para puxar meu fio-dental para o lado. "Eu vou te possuir no corredor mesmo. Os seus vizinhos podem assistir se quiserem, eu não me importo."

Mãe de Deus, esse homem ainda vai ser a minha morte.

Eu tinha plena certeza de que ele iria cumprir sua palavra – e o pior de tudo: uma vez que ele começasse, eu não me importaria mais sobre onde nós estávamos, também. Os dedos de Edward fizeram contato com meu sexo, e eu deixei escapar um som nada delicado do fundo de minha garganta enquanto tentava me focar em encontrar aquelas chaves vagabundas. Eu juro por Deus que elas eram ninjas ou algo do gênero, porque eu _nunca_ encontrava as malditas quando precisava delas.

E eu _realmente_ precisava encontrá-las agora, antes que nós dois fôssemos presos por transar em público.

"ALELUIA!" Ergui vitoriosamente minhas chaves diante do rosto de Edward, mas ele meramente grunhiu e as tirou da minha mão.

Ele gentilmente - mas com um pouco de pressa – me colocou de volta no chão, se certificando de me esfregar contra ele enquanto isso, e então se virou para a porta, a abrindo segundos antes de me atropelar para dentro do apartamento escuro.

Tentei em vão sugerir que fôssemos para o meu quarto, ou ao menos que chegássemos o mais perto de uma superfície plana, mas Edward estava roubando a minha capacidade de falar enquanto tirava seus sapatos e meias e se livrava da gravata e do paletó. A urgência e o desejo em suas ações me fizeram parar e encará-lo como um peixinho boquiaberto, e foi apenas uma força de vontade incrível que fez eu me virar e tirar meus próprios sapatos.

Tentei sair do hall de entrada, mas não consegui dar nem dois passos antes que as mãos quentes e fortes dele se prendessem em meus quadris.

"Bella, eu não vou fazer isso no quarto," Edward rosnou. Isto não era mais uma surpresa, considerando que ele mal se conteve para _entrar_ no apartamento.

Ele puxou meu corpo contra o dele, e eu o senti, duro e pronto, contra a curva do meu traseiro. E, Deus o abençoe, Edward tomou a liberdade de interpretar meu suspiro sufocado como um "ok, docinho. Por mim, tudo bem".

Ele me virou para encará-lo, e mesmo na medíocre iluminação que adentrava pelas janelas, eu pude ver que ele estava usando a minha expressão favorita. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, seus olhos estavam semicerrados e escuros, suas narinas infladas, seus lábios estavam úmidos e rosados e todo o seu ser estava focado em mim.

Esta era a expressão com a qual eu havia sonhado antes de saber que Edward conseguia ficar _ainda mais_ irresistível. Eu quis ficar alguns segundos apenas o admirando, mas Edward balbuciou alguma coisa que soou muito como "minha", e então ele estava colando seu rosto ao meu, nossos dentes se chocando até que encontramos nosso ritmo familiar; rápido e cheio de desejo.

Quando nos afastamos para procurar por ar, Edward impacientemente me prensou contra a parede e correu suas mãos, subindo meu vestido. Ele curvou seus dedos para dentro do – agora arruinado – fio dental e o puxou pelas minhas pernas.

Então ele tentou lidar com o fecho complicado da parte de trás do meu vestido por um minuto, antes de grunhir em frustração; "Tudo bem, vou ter que desembrulhar meu presente mais tarde, então."

O presente de Edward Cullen.

Não havia melhor título no mundo.

Eu apressadamente tirei meu fio dental e deixei Edward me prender contra a parede. Eu sabia que eu deveria estar sentindo o frio dos tijolos, mas tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era o calor de Edward contra mim, sobre mim, ao redor de mim, me engolfando em seu cheiro e em sua rigidez, sua respiração acelerada e em sua maldita perfeição.

Ele soltou outro pequeno som de impaciência e empurrou sua mão entre minhas pernas, me sondando ligeiramente com seus dedos enquanto ele chupava a linha da minha clavícula. Quando descobriu que eu estava pronta para ele, ele gemeu em tom de aprovação contra minha pele e se afastou ligeiramente de mim.

Edward prendeu meu olhar com o seu enquanto ele abria o zíper de suas calças e descia suas boxers o suficiente para libertar seu membro. Ele deu em si mesmo algumas estimuladas ásperas enquanto encarava meu rosto e meu corpo, e então se colou contra mim novamente.

"Eu vou te comer contra essa parede, Anjo." Ele sorriu, agarrando meus quadris e apertando. "Agora enrole essas pernas lindas na minha cintura, por favor."

Je-_sus_.

Eu faria qualquer coisa por esse homem se ele apenas me pedisse naquele tom assustadoramente calmo e educado.

Ele me ajudou a enlaçar minhas pernas ao seu redor, nós dois gemendo quando sentimos sua ereção repentinamente se acomodar em meu centro. Então ele fez aquela coisa incrível quando impulsionou seus quadris para cima e me penetrou.

Nós dois fizemos sons não identificáveis com a primeira estocada, e eu rapidamente envolvi meus braços molemente em seus ombros ainda cobertos.

"Desculpe, é tão bom..." Edward arfou enquanto investia, encontrando seu ângulo perfeito para poder começar. "Isso vai ser rápido e forte."

Eu devo ter feito outro som no estilo "ok, docinho", porque de repente ele estava estocando bruscamente, mantendo um ritmo rápido e forte tal qual havia prometido. Edward gemeu cada vez que entrava em mim, e eu me apoiava nele, enfiando minha cabeça em seu pescoço para que ela não batesse contra a parede.

Quando me apoiei melhor e agarrei seus ombros com mais firmeza, tentando aguentar o tranco, Edward perdeu seu ritmo para me beijar rapidamente e grunhiu um; "boa garota."

Não demorou muito até que Edward estava entoando meu nome incoerentemente, sem fôlego, enquanto se libertava dentro de mim, primeiro enrijecendo e em seguida estremecendo em meus braços enquanto ele era assolado por seu orgasmo. Sua cabeça e seus ombros estavam pressionados contra mim insistentemente, e eu dei a ele o que ele queria. Eu envolvi meus braços ao seu redor em um abraço apertado ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas cediam e nós caímos no chão.

Eu estava presa sob o seu corpo, ele ainda semi-ereto dentro de mim enquanto nós ficamos deitados no mais-que-bem-vindo piso frio. Edward parecia estar ronronando contra minha bochecha, e por um segundo eu pensei que ele fosse dormir bem ali, no chão. Mas então ele saiu de dentro de mim, grunhindo pela sensação de perda, e serpenteou para baixo do meu corpo, abrindo bem minhas pernas com aqueles seus ombros largos.

A cabeça dele desapareceu debaixo do meu vestido amarrotado, e eu senti a sua respiração quente sobre a minha pele úmida um segundo antes de sua boca tocar determinadamente meu sexo. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele começou a mordiscar e chupar de propósito meu clitóris, ele inseriu dois dedos dentro de mim e os curvou com firmeza em meu ponto-g.

"_Ungh_." Resfoleguei.

Nem preciso dizer, meu próprio orgasmo seguiu o de Edward em menos de dois minutos.

Depois do trabalho feito, ele me levantou (uma tarefa bastante fácil, já que eu havia me transformado em um pudim sem ossos pós-orgasmo) e me carregou até o quarto, me depositando na cama e ficando parado ao pé dela.

"Então, Anjo," Edward começou, desabotoando a sua camisa pegajosa e me lançando aquele sorriso presunçoso mais uma vez, "posso começar a te apresentar como a futura Sra. Cullen?"

Oh, meu Deus.

"É claro, Edward," dei de ombros, "Vamos nos casar."

Se você não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles.

* * *

**N/T: Certo... Aqui estamos nós de novo. Gente, sobre o meu, digamos assim, "atraso" com a atualização dos capítulos: eu já comentei aqui que eu estava meio enrolada com a faculdade, né? Pois bem. LARGUEI os estudos por esse ano. E mal folguei na minha agenda, já comecei a trabalhar! Então, cá estou eu me desdobrando em trocentas pra fazer um bom trabalho e trazer a história da maneira mais fiel e caprichada e bonitinha possível pra vocês. Não se preocupem, eu não vou abandonar nada por aqui, tá bom? Volta e meia venho aqui no FF ler os comentários dos capítulos, e fico toda boba com eles! Muito obrigada, pessoal, vocês são demais! *-***

**E bem... era isso. Espero que todos tenham gostado da confusão sem fim que esse jantar criou, e aguardo comentários! Prometo trazer o capítulo 33 o mais rápido possível, ok?**

**beijos, Paula  
**


	34. Distraídos

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é uma TRADUÇÃO para o português da fanfiction "HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT", escrita por NorthernLights17.**

**IMPORTANT OBSERVATION: This fic is a TRANSLATION to portuguese of the fanfiction "HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT", written by NorthernLights17.**

**- LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH: www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant**

**- LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE: www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**

**AVISO:**

**Capítulo não recomendado para leitores que sofrem do coração.**

**Altamente inflamável, ok? Vocês foram avisados!

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 33: DISTRAÍDOS**

**EPOV**

O elevador me fez sentir como se estivesse preso em um caixão.

Parecia que o ar tinha parado de circular e agora estava apenas fazendo pressão em mim, pesado e opressivo, enquanto eu lutava para respirar apesar dos pulmões comprimidos.

Minha visão estava turva, borrada, como se eu estivesse debaixo d'água e tentando olhar para a superfície.

Embora eu soubesse que estava quente, minha pele estava fria e pegajosa, como se eu fosse um homem à beira da morte.

A única coisa que me mantinha ancorado à sanidade era a mão que eu tinha pressionada na base das costas de Bella. Apesar de ela ser a razão para o meu – agora constante – estado de agitação, ela era também a única que podia manter meus joelhos batendo juntos como um verdadeiro potro assustado.

O que minha mãe disse que ela havia sentido, quando descobriu sobre Angela e Carlisle?

_O único capaz de me fazer para de chorar é aquele que me fez começar._

Bella e eu mal tínhamos conversado desde que ela havia resignadamente aceitado meu pedido de casamento na noite passada. Para ser honesto, eu tinha me esforçado bastante para manter nós dois distraídos com uma série de orgasmos sublimes e alucinantes – então, digamos que muita conversa _não era_ esperada.

Mas o que havia dado em mim para propor ao meu Anjo de tal maneira?

Eu tinha planejado há muito tempo como eu _supostamente_ deveria fazer a pergunta. Seria nas nossas primeiras férias juntos no exterior, nós estaríamos andando em alguma praia à luz do luar, e eu iria ficar de joelhos em frente a ela e declarar, "Isabella Swan, eu fico perdido sem você... por favor, case comigo."

Oh, mas ao invés disso, eu estava coberto de sangue e vinho, deitado em cacos de vidro, e oferecendo a ela sexo oral como um encorajamento.

Não foi o meu melhor momento.

Nem de longe.

Mas o mais surpreendente foi o fato da Bella ter _aceitado_. Eu nunca quis tanto ler a mente dela quanto naquele instante. Eu queria saber se ela realmente falou sério, se ela acreditou que eu estava falando sério, se a sua concordância em se tornar a minha esposa significava que ela não iria me deixar mais.

O jantar da noite passada me provou que eu já estava no caminho da auto-destruição. Eu senti que meu mundo iria terminar quando Bella partisse, que não existiria mais nada com o que me importar. Embora Bella e eu tivéssemos ficado juntos por um curto período de tempo, ela já havia se tornado o centro do meu universo no momento em que a vi, meses atrás. Sendo privado dos seus sorrisos doces, do seu perfume de morango, dos seus beijos apaixonados; como alguém conseguiria ficar lúcido?

Então aqui estamos, em nosso caminho para o almoço, apertados em meu elevador, uma carga de silêncio misturada com a carga de excitação que sempre corria por mim quando ela estava próxima.

De um jeito ou de outro, eu estava determinado a falar tudo assim que nos sentássemos para comer. Eu não conseguia continuar fazendo isso – levando a mim mesmo à loucura com especulações e meias respostas. Bella e eu iríamos conversar, porque se nós não fizéssemos isso agora, enquanto ainda podíamos, então nós nunca iríamos.

Usei a mão nas costas da Bella – minha corrente à sanidade – para conduzi-la para fora do elevador e até o restaurante dos funcionários. Eu teria gostado de fazer isso em um lugar mais particular, mas havia tanto trabalho para fazer, que nós estávamos com um prazo muito limitado, então quanto mais cedo nos resolvêssemos, melhor.

Decidimos por acordo mútuo nos sentar em lados opostos da mesa; rompendo o meu hábito de deslizar para o seu lado, para poder enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço. Agora eu precisava fazer algumas perguntas difíceis, e sem dúvida receberia respostas difíceis, então era melhor que eu não fosse distraído pela sua pele quente e convidativa.

O que eu não estava preparado, porém, era para o... apelo visual da Bella. Ela tinha usado um cardigan o dia inteiro, mas ela o desabotoou (tão lenta e sensualmente que eu juro que ela estava fazendo de propósito) quando se sentou, revelando um vestido de seda azul marinho muito justo com um decote avantajado, expondo o seu glorioso pescoço para mim.

Do ângulo em que eu estava, de frente para ela, eu conseguia ver o topo dos seus seios, a curva deles logo acima do decote. Aquela pequena visão, em conjunto com as memórias que eu tinha de mim mesmo idolatrando seus seios nus, foram o suficiente para me deixar mudo por tanto tempo que Bella teve de iniciar a nossa conversa.

"Se eu pedir uma salada, você vai comer os meus tomatinhos?" Ela perguntou, falando pela primeira vez desde que concordou em me acompanhar para o almoço à meia hora atrás.

"Claro," Eu respondi, limpando a garganta e mantendo meus olhos fixos no cardápio. Talvez seja o fato de que eu tinha fantasiado com a imagem dela por meses, ou o fato de que nós estávamos fazendo sexo selvagem quantas vezes possíveis nos últimos meses, mas eu nunca parecia capaz de controlar meus desejos primários quando estava ao seu lado.

Depois que uma garçonete tomou nossos pedidos (me dando um olhar de surpresa por causa dos hematomas em meu rosto), eu pigarreei, resistindo à vontade de pegar a mão de Bella, e falei com seriedade, "Bella, amor... Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar."

"Você acha que os seios dela eram reais?" Bella respondeu, olhando nossa garçonete se retirar com uma expressão de curiosidade dissimulada. Eu teria acreditado que ela estava realmente desinteressada, mas eu conhecia o suficiente da personalidade de Bella para saber que ela se refugiava no humor quando estava nervosa.

"Eu preciso te pedir desculpas, mais uma vez," falei, ignorando suas tentativas de distração, "eu tenho me comportado igual a uma criança birrenta ultimamente, ao invés de conversar com você como um adulto. Talvez a gente possa discutir as coisas entre nós de forma apropriada?"

Bella suspirou enquanto seus olhos dançavam pelo meu rosto, e então se reclinou, tirando seus sapatos e descansando seus pés em meu colo. Ela torceu seus dedos contra minha coxa – _e olá, Sra. Ereção_ – antes de concordar, "Tudo bem, vamos falar sobre isso. Mas eu quero começar."

Considerando que ela estava de acordo comigo, eu achei que seria insensível da minha parte pedir para que ela tirasse seus pés da área de perigo, já que eles estavam ressuscitando memórias vívidas do que aconteceu na última vez em que nós estávamos na mesma posição, mas em um restaurante diferente.

"Manda." Eu disse, minha voz saindo pateticamente excitada até para os meus próprios ouvidos. Eu já tinha me divertido três vezes na noite passada, e ela ainda conseguia fazer isso comigo com o mais simples dos gestos.

Eu sou um caso perdido.

"Tudo bem, então." Bella começou determinadamente, espiando os seios da garçonete com suave interesse enquanto ela depositava nossa comida e bebidas à nossa frente. "Primeiramente, a noite passada foi um verdadeiro desastre – _necessário_, mas ainda assim um desastre –, então vamos esquecer tudo, ok?"

Cortei seus tomates e estremeci internamente. Embora estivesse contente por ela não estar me culpando pela briga ridícula que eu instiguei na noite passada, eu me perguntava se a sua política de "vamos esquecer tudo" se aplicava ao meu pedido de casamento, também. Ela acreditou que eu estava tão bêbado para não me lembrar, ou ela só preferiu ignorar? Aquelas eram as perguntas que eu precisava fazer assim que ela terminasse de falar.

"E o que mais?" A apressei, impaciente para chegar a minha vez.

"Em segundo lugar, eu sei que você não quer que eu vá para Londres." Bella encarava seu prato, parecendo culpada e miserável, fazendo-me sentir as mesmas emoções. O meu comportamento egoísta estava fazendo Bella sentir culpa sem ter motivo, e isto era inaceitável da minha parte. "E eu imagino que você está pensando assim porque você acha que eu vou deixar o Jake... como é mesmo? 'Me inseminar com o seu esperma do mal'?"

Acho que eu realmente corei nessa parte, mas tive a decência de tentar parecer culpado. Isto era _verdade_, apesar de tudo. Jacob Black olhava para Bella da mesma maneira que eu a olho; como se ele estivesse alucinadamente apaixonado por ela.

Bella se inclinou na minha direção e pegou a mão que não estava segurando meu garfo. Infelizmente, o movimento fez com que o seu pé escorregasse pelo interior das minhas coxas até que ele estivesse dolorosamente perto do meu... problema. Isto, combinado com o seu pequeno polegar fazendo círculos na minha palma e com o taradinho de 17 anos dentro de mim, me deixou sorrindo igual àquele gato roxo listrado de _Alice no País das Maravilhas._

"_Mas_," ela enfatizou apertando minha mão, completamente inconsciente da minha vontade de roçar em sua perna, "eu não quero ele. Eu mal o quis quando acreditava que gostava dele, imagine agora que tenho você. Eu já andei me informando, e não estarei de maneira alguma perto dele durante a viagem. Eu fiz uma solicitação para ficar em um apartamento só para mulheres, próximo à escola. Deixei claro para os organizadores da bolsa de estudos que eu não quero trabalhar com o Jacob. Vou ignorá-lo lá tanto quanto o faço aqui. Ok?"

Meu coração estava se comprimindo dolorosamente em meu peito, e a sensação de estar sendo sepultado estava retornando com força total. Embora eu estivesse aliviado com o esforço que Bella tinha feito para organizar sua vida e ficar longe do Black, ela ainda estava planejando viajar.

E isto também significava que ela _estava_ ignorando a minha proposta. Eu não podia culpá-la, considerando a maneira como eu fiz o pedido, mas isso ainda me fazia querer me curvar em uma miserável bola e chorar igual a uma menininha.

"Ok," finalmente resmunguei, largando meu garfo, já que havia perdido todo o apetite. Então pus minhas mãos sob a mesa e massageei a sola dos pés dela, me concentrando na seda de suas meias para evitar pensar em mais nada.

Entorpecimento – a última defesa de um homem desesperado.

"Em terceiro lugar," Bella pressionou, enquanto contorcia seus dedos para me avisar que eu estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho, "eu quero que você saiba que não tenho nenhuma expectativa. Se você não quiser esperar por mim, eu entendo. Um ano é tempo demais para você esperar por alguém com quem está saindo há apenas algumas semanas. E é, acho que é isso o que eu tinha pra dizer."

Permanecemos em silêncio depois que ela terminou aquela _declaração ridícula_, até que Bella começou a choramingar. Por um segundo pensei que ela estivesse chorando, mas logo percebi que minhas mãos tinham apertado seu tornozelo com a minha raiva, e que o som havia sido um ganido de dor. Eu rapidamente a soltei, acariciando a pele com a ponta dos meus dedos.

"Desculpa," sussurrei, me inclinando em sua direção. Havia apenas alguns centímetros entre nós agora.

"Est..." Bella começou, mas eu estava interrompendo antes que ela conseguisse pronunciar mais alguma palavra.

"Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas, Anjo? Eu já te falei mil vezes. Excluindo o fato de que _EU TE AMO_, eu nem posso imaginar sair com outra pessoa." Eu estava deixando escapar muita intensidade em minhas palavras, minha voz decaindo para um sussurro abafado enquanto eu revelava minhas verdades mais profundas a ela. "Às vezes eu desejo _tanto_ você, que nem consigo raciocinar direito. Quando eu estou dentro de você, o Armageddon poderia estar irrompendo à minha volta, e tudo o que eu seria capaz de registrar seria todo o seu calor e a maneira que eu te completo, como se eu tivesse nascido para fazer aquilo. Até mesmo agora – quando nós estamos decidindo como o nosso relacionamento vai progredir, tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em me arrastar para debaixo dessa mesa e vê-la ali, à minha disposição."

Pude sentir a respiração acelerada de Bella se misturando com a minha enquanto eu falava, e sendo bem honesto, soube que este não era o melhor curso para os acontecimentos. Eu deveria ter apenas dito, "valeu pela oferta, mas não, obrigado." Agora parecia que, se eu tivesse mesmo começado a roçar na perna dela, ela teria gostado.

"Edward, eu..." Bella murmurou, deixando a frase no ar enquanto seus olhos vagavam até meus lábios da mesma forma que os meus fitavam os lábios dela.

Eu me recostei no banco, desesperadamente tentando quebrar a química que tinha surgido entre nós, mas isto pouco ajudou.

"De qualquer maneira," eu concluí em tom neutro, "o que eu quis dizer foi: você significa tudo pra mim."

"Certo." O pé de Bella estava em meu colo mais uma vez, e parecia que ela não fazia ideia do que nós estávamos conversando um segundo antes. O sentimento era mútuo.

"Imagino que seja minha vez agora?"

Bella umedeceu seus lábios e assentiu, sucintamente garantindo uma confusão estonteante em minha mente. Voltei a massagear seus pés enquanto tentava pensar no que eu queria dizer.

Mais importante, eu precisava me desculpar por qualquer sofrimento que minhas atitudes recentes tivessem lhe causado. Não era, e nunca havia sido, minha intenção fazê-la sentir como se tivesse culpa por algo, mas a minha aflição pela sua partida era tão grande que eu não consegui falar nada.

Então eu precisava perguntar o que ela pensou sobre o meu pedido de casamento, e eu precisava garantir a ela que eu _não_ estava brincando ou bêbado. Bem, na verdade eu estava um pouco embriagado, mas tudo o que a bebida fez foi diminuir minhas inibições e impulsionar minha confiança o suficiente para eu conseguir expressar meu desejo em torná-la minha esposa.

Quando eu estava prestes a abrir minha boca, Emmett escorregou para o assento ao lado de Bella, parecendo acanhado e desconfortável com um pequeno corte acima da ponte do nariz. Me senti culpado ao ver o corte, mas tentei deixar a sensação de lado. Já havia culpa suficiente para eu lidar no momento, e, além disso, tenho certeza de que os cotovelos ridiculamente ásperos de Jasper eram os culpados.

"Emmett", cumprimentei, percebendo que meu irmão mais velho estava passando por um dia realmente ruim.

"Oi?" Ele falou como uma pergunta, olhando de mim para Bella, como se esperando por uma aprovação para ficar ali. Sem dúvidas ele estava lembrando do meu discurso da noite passada, e sobre como eu não queria lidar com nenhum deles até que Bella viajasse.

"Tudo bem, Em. E aí?" eu suspirei, chamando-o de "Em" para mostrar que tudo estava tranquilo. Quando eu falei aquilo ontem, eu apenas quis dizer que não queria lidar com nenhum _problema_ da minha família, e não que eu não quisesse vê-los.

Emmett me lançou um sorriso de alívio e tomou um grande gole da Coca de Bella. Então ele começou a falar em um jato, nada acostumado a se desculpar. "Eu só queria pedir desculpas pela noite passada, mano. Eu não deveria ter me virado contra você daquela forma, a mamãe meio que me explicou toda a situação, e como você tem estado cuidando do nosso irmãozinho e da Angela durante todo esse tempo... e eu me senti um pouco idiota pelo que eu fiz."

"Você _foi_ um idiota, seu idiota." Bella resmungou para ele, partindo em minha defesa.

Emmett rolou seus olhos para ela, mas ele pareceu aliviado quando eu sorri para ele, demonstrando que eu havia entendido. Afinal das contas, quando eu descobri sobre Carlisle, eu também havia batido nele.

"E onde está o pedido de desculpas do Jazz?" Bella perguntou a Emmett, uma questão cuja resposta eu já sabia. Jasper levaria mais tempo do que Emmett para aceitar as minhas mentiras, mesmo se elas fossem em nome dos nossos pais.

"Ele está em uma reunião," Emmett mentiu para nós, amavelmente. Então ele viu que eu não estava comendo meu sanduíche, e prontamente puxou meu prato para perto dele. "A propósito, me fale sobre o menininho! Qual o nome dele, etc.?"

Assisti com desgosto quando um pedaço de alface desapareceu naquele buraco sem fundo que Emmett chamava de boca, enquanto movia minhas mãos para as pernas de Bella. Ao fazer isso abri suas pernas ao redor dos meus joelhos, e usando isto como distração, tentei lembrar de alguns detalhes que eu sabia sobre o meu meio-irmão.

"Ele só tem alguns meses, é tão miudinho quanto mamãe disse que o Jasper era, o nome dele é Ben Weber, e Angela está com ele na casa dos pais dela por algumas semanas, para eles poderem conhecê-lo."

"E a Angela...?" Emmett deixou a pergunta no ar, mas eu entendi perfeitamente o que ele queria saber.

"Angela é uma mulher de muita classe, Em." Eu o avisei, a ponta dos meus dedos tocando a parte de trás dos joelhos de Bella. "Ela não quer nada do que é nosso; embora, é claro, Carlisle esteja providenciando o melhor apoio financeiro para os dois. Na verdade, ela prefere que Ben _não tenha_ o sobrenome Cullen, para que ele possa evitar qualquer estigma ou publicidade que isso com certeza acarretaria. Tudo o que ela quer é que seu filho tenha uma família amorosa."

"Bem, e ele terá uma família," Emmett disse com a mesma convicção e boa vontade que eu havia demonstrado quando descobri. "Nossa mãe e nosso pai simplesmente terão que engolir isso e se acostumar com a ideia. Mas honestamente, Angela parece ser uma garota legal, eu vou ter que conhecê-la melhor em breve."

Lembrei a maneira como Angela havia entrado em meu escritório para anunciar que ela iria tirar sua licença maternidade, e como ela havia sugerido o nome de Bella para sua substituta com uma piscadela conspiratória. Enquanto eu refletia sobre as previsões de Angela, minhas mãos alcançaram as coxas de Bella. Ela estava escorregando no assento para chegar mais perto de mim, assim como eu estava me inclinando na sua direção.

"Ela passou por muita coisa, e nunca nem uma vez atacou ninguém." Eu expliquei para Emmett, "além do mais – e isso a torna praticamente perfeita no meu conceito -, Angela sabia como eu me sentia a respeito da Bella, e ela encorajou o nosso relacionamento."

"É, mas ela não foi a única cupido nessa história." Emmett riu baixinho, sorrindo para Bella. Bella, quem parecia que tinha uma arma sendo apontada para ela. Ela estava sacudindo a cabeça freneticamente para Emmett, obviamente dizendo para ele calar a boca.

"MINHA NOSSA SENHORA, BELLINHA!" A voz de Emmett ressoou, fazendo algumas cabeças se virarem em nossa direção. "Você _ainda_ não contou pra ele?"

"Nós realmente deveríamos voltar pro escritório, Edward." Bella tirou suas pernas das minhas mãos e colocou os sapatos de volta. O seu único problema era que o meu irmão-grande-como-um-armário estava sentado entre ela e a saída, sorrindo feito um gato com penas de canário escapando de sua boca.

Agora sim, meu interesse foi _realmente_ conquistado.

"Me contou o que?" Perguntei a Emmett, ignorando os olhares de pânico que Bella lançava entre meu irmão e eu.

"Oh, mano!" Emmett riu enquanto Bella se atirava de volta em seu assento e afundava até que apenas a sua testa estivesse pouco visível. "Mano, mano, mano... Você nunca se perguntou por que a inocente Bellinha aqui um dia veio trabalhar parecendo uma personagem saída dos nossos velhos filmes pornôs?"

Na época eu havia pensado que tinha sido minha imaginação fértil, mas o rosto corado de Bella (ou ao menos a sua testa corada) estava me dizendo algo diferente. "E que tal como ela estava de repente lendo aquele livro estúpido da _Bela Adormecida_ que você tinha lido? Isso tudo porque a nossa nem-tão-inocente Bellinha veio até nós para pedir ajuda para seduzir o seu traseiro sem noção!"

Houve uma pausa tensa.

Então eu comecei a rir.

Não havia outra forma de descrever o que eu estava fazendo, além disso. Eu estava sentado lá, esfregando minhas mãos igual a um bandido malvado, dando risadinhas no maior estilo Dick Vigarista.

Bella tinha me torturado quando ela encontrou o livro da _Bela Adormecida_ na minha biblioteca, e agora eu descubro que ela tinha estado tentando me seduzir todo esse tempo?

Isto vai ser brilhante.

Bella me deu um olhar frio enquanto eu continuei a rir e Emmett começou a gargalhar, mas eu pude ver uma fagulha de excitação e aborrecimento e uma pontada de medo em seus olhos, que me diziam que ela sabia que eu não iria deixar barato.

Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam intensos apesar da minha risada, dizendo a ela _está certo, querida; logo você vai estar implorando ao homem que tanto desejou._ Bella captou minha mensagem alto e claro, porque ela me lançou um olhar desafiador e se levantou. Então ela deu um jeito de escalar o banco por trás de Emmett, pulou para o chão e saiu do restaurante como um furacão.

"Merda," Emmett riu da saída dramática de Bella. "Ela vai acabar comigo mais tarde, mas valeu totalmente a pena."

"É verdade que ela já me queria há tempo, Em?" Perguntei em choque, meus olhos ainda fixos na porta por onde Bella havia desaparecido. "Eu não consigo imaginar isso."

Me surpreendi quando, ao invés de brincar, Emmett me deu uma batidinha camarada em meu ombro e falou, "Cara, a Bella não quer mais ninguém além de você. Você devia ver o quanto ela estava determinada a te conquistar."

Fiquei ali e conversei com Emmett por um tempo, enquanto ele me presenteava com histórias sobre o plano que Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e ele tinham bolado para me fazer cair nas graças do meu Anjo. Era incrível como eu havia sido tão cego, porque se eu tivesse sabido antes que Bella Swan me queria, eu teria...

"Tchau, Em." Acho que o interrompi no meio de uma frase, mas a sua risada divertida me acompanhou até a porta, me mostrando que ele havia entendido.

Tive que me recompor em meu elevador, enquanto pensava sobre encurralar uma Bella furiosa em seu escritório. Ela iria brigar comigo no início, mas no segundo em que nós nos tocássemos, seria como química pura.

Quando pedi a Jessica para segurar minhas ligações e visitas, ela abafou uma risadinha que me mostrou que ela sabia exatamente o que eu estaria fazendo. Mas eu não dava a mínima pro fato de ela saber.

Deixe que o mundo saiba que Bella Swan tinha me desejado todo esse tempo, também.

Como eu havia previsto, Bella estava zanzando toda mal-humorada pelo seu escritório quando eu entrei, sorrindo como se eu tivesse ganhado na loteria e sobrevivido a um raio no mesmo dia.

"Você também gostava de mim." Ela falou pra mim enquanto eu fazia um show ao trancar a porta do seu escritório atrás de mim.

"Anjo," sorri em resposta, imaginando se ela iria seguir as minhas ordens ou não. "Eu acho que você deveria se curvar sobre a sua mesa, por favor."

Para minha surpresa, Bella me lançou um olhar raivoso, mas andou até sua mesa e prontamente se inclinou sobre ela, seu traseiro em um ângulo perfeito para a minha observação. A ouvi resmungar alguma coisa sobre eu ser um "babaca convencido", o que era absolutamente uma descrição _certeira_ de como eu estava me sentindo no momento.

"Entãão..." falei pausadamente, correndo minhas mãos preguiçosamente sobre seu traseiro, massageando sua pele através da barreira do vestido. "Você realmente me queria, uh?"

"Me come*." Bella grunhiu por sobre seu ombro, uma pobre escolha de palavras da parte dela.

Me debrucei por seu corpo, correndo minhas mãos sob seu vestido e empurrando meu peito em suas costas. Quando minha boca estava em seu pescoço, dei uma longa lambida e prometi a ela sinceramente, "Oh, meu Anjo querido... Farei isso em breve."

Fiquei extremamente satisfeito quando um arrepio correu por todo o seu corpo e ela fez um pequeno som de engasgo, tão similar ao som que ela faz quando eu a penetro pela primeira vez, que minha ereção se contraiu.

"Agora," murmurei para ela, meus dedos encontrando a beira das suas meias e calcinhas e curvando-se ao redor dela. "Se você me disser _exatamente _o quanto você me queria, _talvez_ eu não te faça implorar por mim até perder a voz."

Bella deu uma bufada charmosa em resposta, que se transformou em um guincho quando eu puxei suas meias e calcinha pernas abaixo.

"Afinal," eu lembrei, a penetrando com dois dedos e bombeando-os rapidamente. Ela já estava pronta, e a ideia de ser eu o causador despertou algo louco dentro de mim. "Você me amarrou em uma cama e me deixou maluco, então é apenas uma questão de justiça retribuir o favor."

"Tudo bem, Rei dos Babacas, eu vou te contar _tudo_ o que você quiser saber."

_Oh, cara._

Bella estava usando a sua voz de gatinha manhosa, o que sempre me alertava para o fato de que eu estava com problemas. Ela se abaixou um pouco para tirar seus sapatos, e enquanto estava se rebolando para sair de suas meias, ela começou a "me contar tudo o que eu queria saber".

"Você sabe como às vezes você costumava me pegar encarando o vazio?" Bella ronronou para mim, voltando a se inclinar sobre a mesa sobre seus antebraços. "Isto era porque eu estava pensando em você transando comigo na minha mesa – na _sua_ mesa – ou em qualquer outro lugar, pra falar a verdade. Desde que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui, a única maneira de eu conseguir gozar quando me tocava, era imaginando você..." ela olhava por sobre seu ombro, piscando para mim, "...você, me tornando sua. _Me controlando_."

Acho que meu cérebro tinha pifado. Eu lembrava de Bella, sentada em sua sala, com um olhar vítreo em seu rosto enquanto ela encarava a parede. Eu podia até ver meu Anjo, deitada em sua cama, mãos sob os lençóis enquanto ela pensava em mim. Oh, mas agora tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em transar sem parar com Bella, até ficarmos inconscientes.

"Um, yeah..." Resmunguei qualquer coisa, enquanto rapidamente me livrava de minhas calças. "Eu sei que eu disse que seria gentil se você cooperasse... mas acontece que isso não vai mais ser possível."

Então em um movimento rápido dos meus quadris a penetrei tão forte que ela chegou a ficar na ponta dos seus pés.

"Merda." Nós dois dissemos em uníssono. Bella era tão apertada nesta posição, que eu tive de cravar meus dedos em seus quadris para evitar acabar com a brincadeira cedo demais.

Uma vez que eu estava controlado, comecei estabelecendo um ritmo forte, saindo completamente antes de voltar com tudo, angulando cada investida, nossos quadris se chocando. Quando Bella começou a fazer aquele pequeno som ofegante – o acompanhamento perfeito para o meu grunhido áspero -, angulei meus quadris de forma a ficar sob ela, meu membro a estimulando tanto quanto possível.

Enquanto eu estocava, fazendo sons iguais a um animal ferido, Bella começou a rolar seus quadris e a encontrar meus movimentos, me fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás e rolar meus olhos.

"Mmm..." Grunhi, observando meu membro entrando e saindo do corpo dela, lustroso com sua excitação e meu pré-gozo. "Boa garota."

Vi uma das mãos de Bella desaparecer sob seu corpo. Então senti seus dedos deslizarem na direção de seu clitóris, e eu dei uma risada esbaforida – porém divertida – enquanto tirava sua mão dali.

"Não, você não pode." Ri novamente quando ela resmungou. "Não até eu dizer."

"Po-por favor, Edward?" Bella gemeu, tentando afastar a mão – que ainda estava firmemente presa – da minha.

Porque Bella tinha sido boazinha e chamado meu nome, o que ela sabia que eu amava, e porque eu estava a ponto de explodir (literalmente), agarrei seus quadris para vira-la de costas na mesa. Bella me olhou feio, mas a raiva abandonou seu olhar quando dei a ela um sorriso perverso e joguei suas pernas por sobre meus ombros.

Me inclinei até estar quase a dobrando em duas, e pressionei minha testa contra a dela.

"Continue olhando pra mim," ordenei, prendendo seu olhar no meu. "Continue olhando pra mim, e você pode gozar comigo."

Então, deste novo ângulo, a penetrei novamente, sentindo como se eu estivesse voltando para casa. A intensidade de cada movimento foi amplificada tendo os seus olhos castanhos presos aos meus. Vi a chama em seu olhar cada vez que voltava para o seu calor; e vi o mesmo desejo quando saía de lá.

Quando soube que não conseguiria segurar meu orgasmo por nenhum segundo a mais, corri minha mão até sua entrada, meus dedos escorregando por meu membro enquanto estocava. Comecei a estimular seu clitóris no mesmo ritmo de minhas investidas, sendo recompensado com a incrível honra de ter Bella gemendo meu nome ao mesmo tempo em que se contraía ao meu redor, me mantendo dentro de seu corpo. Gozei junto com ela, nossos olhares conectados e nossa respiração no mesmo compasso à medida que sentíamos o prazer do outro.

Assim que fui capaz, baixei as pernas de Bella dos meus ombros, registrando sua flexibilidade para futuras referências. Em seguida a peguei em meus braços e a carreguei até os sofás que ficavam na outra extremidade do escritório.

"Acho que devemos tirar o resto do dia de folga." Bella falou assim que me sentei e a coloquei em cima de mim.

"E faremos o que, querida?" Perguntei, já concordando com o que ela propusesse. Uma palavra dessa mulher, e eu faria _qualquer coisa._

"Podemos ficar enroladinhos naquele confortável tapete em frente à lareira na sua biblioteca." Bella explicou, se aproximando para afundar seu rosto em meu pescoço e ronronando em contentamento quando comecei a acariciar seus cabelos.

Eu particularmente não conseguia pensar em nada melhor, e quando disse isso a Bella, ela riu alegremente e perguntou, "Mas não havia algo que nós supostamente deveríamos discutir?"

"Nop." Suspirei.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada.

* * *

*_(NT: Gente... Eu não to baixando o nível. Ela fala mesmo "eat me" = "me come")_

**NA: Cara, o Edward consegue facilmente ser distraído, não é?**

**E como muitos de vocês provavelmente irão supor, Bella realmente acha que Edward estava bêbado e que ele não se lembra de tê-la pedido em casamento.**

**NT: **_**Bitch.**_


	35. Hora de Brincar

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**N/T: Qual é a sua fantasia?**

**CAPÍTULO 34: HORA DE BRINCAR**

**BPOV**

Os últimos dias tinham sido uma lição gigantesca de fuga.

Era como se Edward e eu tivéssemos feito algum tipo de acordo tácito para simplesmente mantermos as coisas, bem... _não ditas_. Em vez de nos preocuparmos com o que poderia ter sido, o que era, ou com o que poderia vir a ser, nós não nos preocupávamos com nada, nem ninguém.

Passamos cada despertar, cada segundo sonhando juntos, embrulhados em um casulo de calor e luxúria e amor e riso.

O almoço na segunda-feira foi a última vez em que Edward e eu falamos sobre o status "nós". Eu tinha tido a chance de expor minha opinião e lhe contar todas as providências especiais que tinha tomado para evitar o Jacob em Londres. Eu lhe disse que não esperava que ele fosse esperar por mim enquanto eu estivesse longe (algo com o que ele discordou veementemente).

E eu lhe disse que se esquecesse de tudo o que acontecera no domingo à noite, durante e depois do desastroso jantar em família.

Embora o Alpe Ambulante (vulgo Emmett) tivesse interrompido antes que Edward pudesse se pronunciar, eu tinha certeza absoluta (julgando pela experiência anterior) que ele tinha pouca ou nenhuma lembrança de ter me pedido em casamento. Ou ainda do fato de que eu tinha aceitado sem nenhuma reserva, apesar da maneira nada convencional com o que ele tinha feito o pedido. Então, nós passamos os últimos dias envolvidos apenas em nós mesmos e nossos amigos, mantendo as coisas leves.

É claro que, uma vez que Judas (também conhecido como Emmett) tinha explicado ao meu delirantemente feliz namorado que eu tinha ativamente tentado seduzi-lo, Edward tinha estado constantemente me provocando. Coisas como, "_baby, eu acho que você deveria deixar eu me enterrar em você sobre a minha lavadora de roupa, considerando o quanto você me quer_", ou "_anjo, eu posso comer o resto da minha sobremesa no seu peito? Deixa, vai... eu sei o quão quente você está para mim_."

Embora eu tivesse toda intenção de me vingar tanto do _Convencido_ward (também conhecido como Edward) quanto do _Homem de Aço _(Emmett de novo), eu queria que hoje fosse apenas um dia que o meu amado menino jamais esqueceria.

Era uma sexta-feira; dezoito dias antes do programado para eu ir para Londres.

Era também meu último dia na Corporação Internacional Cullen.

Eu planejava usar minhas poucas horas restantes aqui de modo bastante produtivo.

Com tantas _merdas_ acontecendo e apesar de ele vir agindo como um idiota arrogante sobre a coisa de 'seduzir o chefe', eu achava que Edward merecia um tratamento especial.

Assim, na quinta-feira a noite eu o comuniquei que, considerando que eu só tinha mais um dia no escritório e que nós sempre éramos os últimos a sair, devido à sua carga de trabalho, ele poderia escolher uma fantasia relacionada ao escritório para vivenciar comigo, uma vez que estaríamos a sós.

Quando eu disse a Edward (que me olhava como se eu tivesse me transfigurado em uma encarnação de Natal), eu presumi que ele estaria a bater-me na fotocopiadora, ou algo igualmente pornográfico. Mas, ao invés disso, ele me surpreendeu ao dar duas ordens muito simples:

1. Fingir que nós nunca tínhamos estado juntos.

2. Resistir ativamente a ele, o máximo possível.

Eu não podia acreditar que de qualquer fantasia que ele pudesse escolher, qualquer atuação, qualquer passe livre para a diversão, ele escolheria uma fantasia totalmente plausível sobre eu e ele. Inferno, se eu não tivesse tido coragem suficiente para pedir a Rose e Alice para conseguir a ajuda dos rapazes naquela noite na _Victory, _sua fantasia seria a mais absoluta realidade.

Desnecessário dizer, que aquelas instruções tinham me deixado me contorcendo e ligada o dia inteiro; e foi com o coração acelerado e o _gloss_ recém aplicado que eu comecei a recolher minhas coisas para o nosso ritual de sexta-feira à noite.

Toda sexta-feira à noite, desde que eu havia me tornado a Primeira Assistente de Edward, nós nos sentávamos no confortável sofá em seu escritório e organizávamos sua agenda da semana seguinte, nos guiando por convites de semanas anteriores e pedidos de reuniões.

Desde que tínhamos começado a namorar, este ritual envolvia Edward tentando me apalpar enquanto eu tentava me focar no trabalho. Antes, porém, envolvia Edward e eu nos atirando olhares secretos quando o outro não estava olhando. Para sobreviver à fantasia que Edward tinha em mente, eu tinha que mudar minha mente para que eu pudesse voltar ao antes.

O _antes_; quando a frustração sexual criava uma tensão tão alta entre nós, que tínhamos eletricidade suficiente para iluminar toda a cidade de Nova Iorque.

Edward estava esperando por mim no que tinha sido sempre o seu lado do sofá, em uma postura perfeita, as mangas da camisa preta levantadas, sem gravata, a calça cinza amarrotada e uma caneta presa atrás da orelha. Seus olhos eram suaves quando me cumprimentou educadamente, "Srta. Swan."

Eu tinha esquecido o quão indiferente e distante sua voz costumava ser. Aquilo deveria ter ajudado minha mente a entrar no jogo dele, mas infelizmente era a mesma voz que ele usava quando estava excitado, tentando se controlar.

Então tudo o que eu conseguia pensar – lembrar – era nele dizendo coisas como:

_"Eu acho que isso é _exatamente_ o que eu quero. Implore. Me implore."_

_"Você realmente acha que me controla, pequeno anjo?"_

_"Você pode abrir suas pernas, por favor?"_

_"Você não me controla a menos que eu permita, lembra?"_

Possivelmente não era a melhor das idéias trazer todas essas recordações quentes e insanas a tona.

Eu respirei fundo, prestando atenção em minha respiração, tentando acalmar meus nervos para lhe responder o mais calmamente possível, "Boa noite, Sr. Cullen. Você está pronto para revisar sua agenda agora?"

"Claro." Ele disse suavemente, indicando o outro lado do sofá. "Por favor, sente-se."

Eu me sentei rapidamente, o mais longe dele que me era permitido, espalhando uma pilha de convites e memorandos entre nós. Edward tinha me dito, várias vezes, sobre o quão inconsciente eu estava dos olhares famintos que ele me dava, então eu, propositadamente, dei um jeito de que minha saia lápis subisse, deixando à mostra a borda de minhas meias e os clipes da cinta-liga.

Se Edward _estivesse_ me comendo com os olhos, então ele foi capaz de esconder isso muito bem enquanto calmamente me perguntava, "Você está certa de que não vai ficar muito tarde para você, Srta. Swan?" Passava das seis, já que decidimos esperar até que todo o escritório tivesse saído antes de começar nosso pequeno jogo. "Eu não gostaria de atrapalhar qualquer compromisso prévio seu."

Eu quase rosnei diante daquilo. Edward já havia confessado que tinha se certificado de manter o nosso ritual de sexta-feira a noite para que ele pudesse "comer" propositadamente do meu tempo pessoal, querendo manter-me com ele por tanto tempo quanto possível.

"Não, Senhor." Eu sorri, capturando seu olhar quando ele se virou para mim em seu lugar. "Além disso, quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo terminaremos."

"É exatamente o que penso." Edward concordou, se inclinando em minha direção para pegar o primeiro memorando da pilha, um pouco abaixo de minha coxa. Eu senti seus dedos raspando na pele exposta entre a meia e o fim da saia enquanto ele pegava o papel.

Se tivesse sido há alguns meses, eu teria visto aquilo apenas como um gesto acidental; um produto de minha imaginação demasiadamente ativa. Agora que eu conhecia Edward melhor, eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que aquilo tinha sido totalmente intencional.

Gostoso filho da mãe.

"Anderson Aquisições deseja um almoço de negócios na quarta-feira. Isso coincide com algum outro compromisso previamente agendado, Srta Swan?" Edward perguntou, ignorando deliberadamente minhas bochechas ruborizadas, totalmente focado em ler o memorando à sua frente.

Vamos jogar, Cullen. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu voltar a ser a menina recatada que eu era quando começara ali, dessa forma, resolvi voltar a ser a menina que resolveu seduzir seu chefinho deslumbrante.

Basicamente... uma _bitch_.

Eu me inclinei sobre a pilha para que pudesse ler o convite, propositalmente deixando meu cabelo cair sobre um dos ombros, dando-lhe uma boa vista da minha camisa branca apertada. Então eu levei a ponta de minha caneta até a boca, a chupando enquanto contemplava o que estava lendo.

"13h30 é provavelmente muito cedo", eu murmurei para Edward, mantendo minha voz baixa, mas os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e inocentes. "Você não terá concluído a tele-conferência com a Integra, em Tóquio."

Edward rosnou, saindo do personagem (por assim dizer), por um segundo enquanto me encarava, sabendo perfeitamente bem que eu estava brincando com ele. Mas ele se recuperou rapidamente, sorrindo maliciosamente antes de sua expressão assumir novamente aquela máscara de tranqüilidade.

"Eu acho que nós podemos transferir a teleconferência com Tóquio para quinta-feira, Srta. Swan. A reunião com Anderson é mais importante. Você acha que poderia conseguir os números do pessoal da Integra para que possamos ligar e tentar remarcar?"

Hmm. Edward sabia que eu tinha os números em meu escritório. O que significava que ele queria que eu deixasse a sala por um minuto. Eu quis erguer uma sobrancelha para questionar, mas em vez de sair da personagem, eu apenas abaixei minha cabeça submissamente.

Tirei a caneta lentamente de minha boca, sentindo seus olhos em mim enquanto eu fazia o movimento. "Sem problema, Senhor." Eu disse assim que minha boca estava livre, me levantando e indo até a porta.

Eu não me preocupei em ajeitar minha saia, dessa forma, eu sabia que ele estava tendo uma boa visão dos meus quadris enquanto eu partia. Mantive a porta do escritório de Edward ligeiramente entreaberta ao sair, desejando saber se eu poderia ouvir tudo que ele estava aprontando lá dentro. Eu o ouvi sair do sofá, mas tudo que eu ouvi foi o silêncio até que ele se sentasse novamente, um minuto depois. Vertiginosamente entusiasmada, eu deixei escapar um grito silencioso e rapidamente localizei e anotei os números da Integra.

Antes de voltar eu resolvi abrir mais dois botões da minha camisa, expondo a parte superior do meu sutiã, subir um pouco mais a saia e bagunçar meu cabelo, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma sessão de amasso. Totalmente dona de mim, eu voltei para o escritório.

Quando a porta se fechou com um clique atrás de mim, eu vi que ele estava exatamente onde eu o havia deixado, no seu lado do sofá, mas agora com um tornozelo apoiado sobre o joelho. Eu o encarei, seus olhos escuros percorrendo meu corpo de cima a baixo. Ao me sentar uma vez mais, pude ver que ele tinha cruzado as pernas para esconder a protuberância em sua calça e quase não resisti a fazer um comentário sobre como antigamente ele conseguia esconder "aquilo" de mim de forma mais eficaz.

"Vamos continuar?" Edward perguntou uniformemente, usando um tom entediado e desinteressado e só falhando porque eu sabia que aquela era a _sua_ fantasia, e que ele estava tão excitado quanto eu.

"Eu deveria ligar para a Integra agora, Sr. Cullen?" Eu lhe perguntei, tomando o cuidado para ronronar o seu nome no final ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava um olhar de completa e angelical inocência.

"Não, eu acho que isso provavelmente pode esperar até amanhã, Srta. Swan."

Ah-_hah_, então por que me mandar sair do quarto, Amendoim?

Minha pergunta silenciosa não foi respondida até uma hora e meia mais tarde, quando tínhamos terminado a organização de sua agenda e eu tinha anotado todas as informações em seu _Blackberry_ e no banco de dados da CIC.

"Não foi tão demorado, foi?" Edward perguntou quando terminamos, encobrindo educadamente um bocejo com sua mão, e colocando minha desordenada pilha de papéis em uma aparente ordem.

Eu carranqueei enquanto acenava com a cabeça, em concordância, me perguntando como diabos aquilo se tratava de uma fantasia. Ao invés de responder ao meu olhar, Edward me estendeu a pilha de documentos, me dando o mesmo sorriso distante que eu já havia visto outras milhares de vezes antes.

Eu os peguei, confusa, enquanto me levantava e ajeitava minha saia, tentando descobrir o que ele estava fazendo. "Bem... boa noite, Sr. Cullen."

"Dirija com cuidado, Srta. Swan." Edward me dispensou, retirando a caneta de trás da orelha e pegando uma pasta sobre a mesa à sua frente. Aquela havia sido, obviamente, uma fala do personagem, já que Edward havia me levado para o trabalho naquela manhã.

Eu caminhei até a porta, atirando-lhe um olhar por cima do meu ombro. Ele parecia completamente absorto nos documentos à sua frente, tanto que eu me perguntei se ainda estávamos brincando ou não. Até que eu tentei girar a maçaneta da porta e esta não abriu.

Estava aí minha resposta para o que Edward estava fazendo enquanto eu estive fora da sala. Ele tinha virado a chave na fechadura de modo que esta se trancaria da próxima vez que batesse.

Garoto esperto.

"Sr. Cullen", eu disse com a minha melhor voz de menina tímida, não me virando enquanto mantinha os dedos na maçaneta. "A porta está trancada."

"Sim." Ele disse simplesmente e eu pude ouvi-lo recolocando os papéis sobre a mesa. "Eu sei."

"Você tem a chave, Senhor?" Eu perguntei, me virando e lhe dando um olhar tímido por sobre o ombro. Eu sabia que um pouco de medo o deixaria louco.

"Sim." Edward respondeu, caminhando até sua mesa e inclinando-se para trás, as mãos apoiadas ao lado do corpo, destacando sua ereção. Quando me virei para ele, fiz de modo a deixar que meus olhos permanecessem em sua virilha como se estivesse chocada que o meu patrão pudesse estar tão duro e dolorido.

"Eu posso ter isto, por favor, Sr. Cullen?" perguntei enquanto continuava a olhar, bancando a Rainha do duplo sentido e deixando a pergunta sair como um gemido nervoso.

Edward me estudou durante um segundo; a baixa iluminação artística do escritório dele garantindo que sua face estivesse escondida pelas sombras. Então ele levou sua mão lentamente até o bolso da camisa, tirando a chave e a oferecendo para mim, estendida em sua palma.

"Venha pegar." Ele murmurou roucamente, sua voz soando baixa, vinda do outro lado da sala. Eu hesitei, mordendo os lábios como que inquieta, antes de começar a caminhar cautelosamente em sua direção.

Os olhos de Edward estavam fixos nos meus enquanto eu caminhava em sua direção. Sua face parecia uma folha em branco, mas seus olhos eram intensos. Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso, seu peito subia e descia no ritmo de sua respiração e eu sabia que ele estava apertando cada um de seus músculos em antecipação.

Quando eu estava perto o suficiente para que pudesse alcançar sua mão estendida, eu estendi a minha própria em sua direção, deixando as pontas de nossos dedos roçarem antes de eu os fechar em torno da chave. Assim que eu senti o metal frio entre meus dedos, a mão de Edward se fechou ao redor do meu pulso em um aperto de aço e ele me virou, de modo que eu ficasse de costas para ele, de pé, entre suas pernas abertas.

Certo.

Resista ativamente a ele o máximo possível.

Mais fácil falar do que fazer.

A respiração de Edward estava batendo pesada na parte de trás do meu pescoço enquanto eu lutava contra o seu aperto e reclamava agudamente, "Sr. Cullen! Pare! Isto é inacreditavelmente impróprio! Me deixe ir!"

"Depois de toda a dificuldade para te prender aqui? Eu não acho que possa, garotinha." Sua voz era um assobio raivoso em meu ouvido e eu não tive que fingir meu gemido dessa vez. Puta merda, encarar um Edward furioso era o paraíso.

"Por favor, me deixe ir" Eu gemi com uma voz assustada, enquanto Edward me virava, apertando suas mãos na parte de cima dos meus braços. Suas mãos, em seguida, puxaram meus ombros para cima em um movimento doloroso, trazendo-me para mais perto de seu rosto abaixado.

"Por que eu faria isso? Eu não consegui o que eu quero de você..." ele disparou com uma alegria vitoriosa, cutucando meu cabelo com o nariz e dando uma longa e agressiva lambida em meu pescoço, "... _ainda_."

Apesar do fato de que tudo o que eu queria era lamber o _filho da puta_ de volta, eu continuei no meu papel de virgem inocente, me contorcendo até que ele me soltou e eu pude pegar a chave em sua mão.

"Srta. Swan." Edward chiou em sinal de alerta enquanto eu fugia do seu alcance. "Você não vai a lugar algum."

Eu corri rapidamente até a porta, meus dedos tremendo de excitação enquanto tentava enfiar a chave na fechadura. Edward me perseguiria? O que ele faria quando me pegasse? Eu não tive nem chance de tentar descobrir. Assim que eu consegui colocar a chave no buraco da fechadura, os braços de Edward serpentearam ao redor da minha cintura e eu me achei, sem nenhuma cerimônia, jogada sobre o sofá, meu corpo quicando uma vez, deitada com a cabeça em uma das extremidades e os pés na outra.

Antes que eu pudesse tentar me sentar, Edward veio sobre mim, unindo seus dedos aos meus, os mantendo presos ao lado da minha cabeça. Eu comecei a me contorcer irremediavelmente debaixo dele, de tal maneira que minha coxa esfregou propositadamente contra sua ereção

"Por favor, me solte." Eu implorei enquanto os olhos de Edward estavam fixos em meu peito que subia e descia, ofegante. Mais alguns botões de minha blusa tinham se aberto, expondo totalmente o sutiã meia-taça transparente que eu estava usando. "Me solte!"

Edward saiu de seu torpor rapidamente, erguendo minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça de modo que ele as pudesse prender com apenas uma, deixando a outra livre. Então ele se inclinou balbuciando, "shh, pequeno anjo. Sem pânico. Eu nunca te forçaria."

"Então por que você está fazendo isto?" Eu solucei, certificando-me de parecer apavorada. Enquanto isso, minhas coxas estavam pegajosas com o quão molhada eu já me encontrava.

Edward me deu um beijo casto no rosto ao mesmo tempo que sua mão livre ia desabotoando o restante de minha camisa. "Eu não vou forçá-la, anjo", ele repetiu enquanto puxava minha camisa para fora da saia. "Eu vou fazê-la se dobrar à _minha_ vontade."

"Você certamente _não vai_, seu bastardo!" Eu gritei, movimentando meus quadris em outra tentativa falsa de me levantar.

Edward se apertou agressivamente sobre mim, enquanto soltava minhas mãos para que pudesse tirar minha camisa. "Sim, eu certamente _irei_", ele prometeu severamente, prendendo minhas mãos mais uma vez e se movendo em direção à minha boca, "e será um prazer dobrá-la aos meus desejos."

Ele capturou minha boca com a sua, abrindo e fechando os lábios sobre o meu lábio inferior pulsante em um beijo morno e úmido. Eu tentei virar minha cabeça para o lado, mas a mão livre de Edward deixou os botões de sua própria camisa para prender o meu queixo e me colocar no lugar novamente. Eu não podia acreditar no quão excitada eu estava apenas por fingir que não o queria, e eu sabia que isso estava deixando Edward louco também, a julgar pelo modo como ele grunhia durante o beijo.

"Abra sua boca para mim", Edward ordenou, passando a língua pela linha dos meus lábios enquanto eu me debatia contra ele. Minha resistência vacilou por um ínfimo segundo e isso foi tudo o que ele precisou para mergulhar sua língua pelos meus lábios, capturando a minha.

Eu fiz um protesto sonoro animalesco que foi abafado pela sua língua. Ele teria ignorado de qualquer maneira, enquanto dominava minha boca, exigindo uma resposta de mim com o deslizar aveludado de sua língua contra a minha. Apenas quando eu pensei já estar a ponto de desmaiar por falta de oxigênio, foi que Edward afastou sua boca, com um gemido relutante.

Sua mão livre moveu-se para baixo, acariciando o já sensibilizado mamilo por sob a seda pura do meu sutiã. Enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam em meu mamilo direito, o calor de sua boca descia sobre o outro.

"PARE!" Eu ofeguei ruidosamente, entretanto o que eu realmente queria fazer era mergulhar minhas mãos (ainda presas pela sua) naquele emaranhado de fios bronze.

Edward se divertiu com meu mamilo tempo o suficiente para sorrir pedindo desculpas para mim. "Me desculpe, senhorita Swan". Ele disse com uma voz sincera. "Mas o momento em que você poderia se manifestar já passou."

E então ele afastou meu sutiã de lado e tomou o tanto quanto pode de meu seio em sua boca. Quando ele repetiu a mesma tortura em meu outro seio eu me vi completamente perdida, me empurrando sob seus ombros, em um gesto de subserviência que significava "_mais pra baixo, por favor."_

Edward levantou a cabeça, me dando um sorriso triunfante. "Sim?" perguntou cruelmente, mas ao mesmo tempo, graças a Deus, ele já estava empurrando minha saia para cima com seus dedos rápidos e ágeis. Ele cuidadosamente soltou minha cinta-liga, mas não fez nenhum movimento para retirar qualquer peça. Em vez disso, minha calcinha foi grosseiramente abaixada, ficando pendurada sobre um tornozelo.

"Eu quis provar seu gosto desde o primeiro dia que a vi, Senhorita Swan", Edward rosnou enquanto se abaixava sobre o meu corpo. Sua mão já não prendia mais a minha, mas naquele momento eu teria prazer em dobrar minhas pernas atrás das orelhas para ele. Felizmente, Edward estava disposto a escancarar minhas pernas em um gesto cruel e possessivo, concentrando suas atenções em uma parte totalmente necessitada do meu corpo.

O mesmo prazer sensual que eu sempre experimentava quando sua língua e dedos estavam tocando a minha carne inchada e molhada se abateram sobre mim com tal intensidade que eu mal podia respirar, muito menos pensar. Com o pouco que ainda parecia funcionar do meu cérebro, eu me lembrei do personagem e soltei um gemido estrangulado de negação. Fiz também uma tentativa fraca de fechar as pernas, mas ele me segurou ainda mais firme enquanto sua língua circundava meu clitóris e seus dedos se curvavam dentro de mim.

Eu podia sentir a pressão deliciosa tomando meu baixo ventre, me fazendo arquear a coluna e apertar meus dedos no braço do sofá enquanto gozava nos dedos de Edward.

Quando recuperei a consciência, me dei conta de que estava sendo metodicamente e muito, _muito_ rapidamente despojada de minhas roupas, e quando abri meus olhos vi Edward simplesmente removendo o cinto e abrindo o zíper da calça, seu rosto escaneando minha face corada, com mal disfarçada satisfação quando seu membro se viu livre. Ele não tinha estado usando nada por baixo da calça, e por alguma razão aquilo me deixou ainda mais enlouquecida.

Em um momento de racionalidade, eu tentei voltar para a sua fantasia, levando minha mão até minha saia, como que tentando cobrir-me. A mão de Edward imediatamente se fechou em torno do meu pulso enquanto ele se abaixava novamente entre minhas pernas. "Sem chance." Ele me avisou, tirando a saia de minha mão. "Você não irá se cobrir até que eu diga que pode, Srta. Swan. E eu não estou _nem perto_ de acabar com você ainda."

Puta merda, isso foi quente. Eu senti seu corpo pressionado entre minhas coxas úmidas, e me contorci uma vez mais sob ele, tentando aliviar a necessidade ardente que uma vez mais ameaçava me consumir.

"Alguma coisa que te agrade, minha pequena e tímida assistente?" Edward me escarneceu, os olhos dele devorando minha nudez. "Há algo que você queira de mim, o homem de quem você zomba todos os dias descaradamente com esse seu corpo gostoso?"

Eu arqueei silenciosamente em direção a ele, incapaz de compreender que ele ainda estava jogando um jogo, mais interessada na forma como o meu corpo estava pulsando pelo dele com toda aquela sedução.

"Diga", Edward disse duramente, deslocando seu peso para que o seu corpo ficasse perfeitamente alinhado ao meu, em um ajuste perfeito (bem que ele podia avançar só mais um pouquinho...). Ao sentir sua excitação, seu membro duro contra o calor úmido de minha entrada, eu enrolei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, arqueando meus quadris novamente em um convite mudo.

_Ainda assim_ ele afastou seu quadril, seu olhar levemente zombeteiro enquanto me encarava.

"Hora de abrir essa linda boquinha e confessar. Diga que você me quer, minha Bella", ele ordenou enquanto eu continuava olhando pra ele, totalmente sob seu controle, meu coração batendo freneticamente e meu corpo ultrapassado por uma ânsia poderosa que eu tinha que satisfazer. Era tão intenso pensar que Edward me queria por todos esses meses e que _nesse_ cenário tínhamos a acumulação de todo esse desejo.

"Você." Eu gemi em derrota, me erguendo sob ele em uma tentativa temerária de ficar mais perto. "Você... Eu quero você. Sr. Cullen, _por favor_."

"Você sabe meu nome, minha Bella, use-o." Edward sorriu maliciosamente, realmente tentando me torturar.

"Edward, por favor, eu quero você..." Eu rosnei, porque eu jogaria qualquer jogo que ele quisesse desde que eu conseguisse o que _eu_ queria.

Com um gemido de satisfação, Edward passou o braço pelos meus quadris, levantando-me em um movimento decisivo e mergulhou em mim com uma força meramente contida. Ele se manteve parado, uma vez dentro de mim, seus olhos fixos nos meus enquanto abaixava a cabeça, capturando meus lábios, me provocando com sua língua até que todo o meu corpo estivesse em chamas.

"Continue olhando para mim." Edward ordenou separando nossas bocas, suas pupilas dilatadas enquanto me encarava. "Não ouse desviar o olhar."

Eu tive a certeza de estar mantendo meus olhos nele e só então ele voltou a se mover. Cada investida era profunda e dura, mas ainda assim, inacreditavelmente lenta. Eu podia sentir cada centímetro de seu membro entrando e saindo de mim, tornando toda a experiência ainda mais insuportavelmente erótica.

Eu arranhei e apertei seus ombros largos, cobertos pela camisa desabotoada. Eu deslizei minhas mãos sob o pano, sentindo os músculos de suas costas tremendo pelo esforço de ir tão lentamente. Mas o grau de força e poder que ele tão cuidadosamente controlava escaparam quando eu escorreguei minhas mãos até seus quadris, o apertando, tentando fundi-lo ainda mais em mim.

Edward soltou um grunhido de satisfação vindo do fundo de sua garganta e começou a estocar com mais força, cada movimento de seus quadris deliberadamente mais animalesco à medida que me controlava, me guiando para o ápice. Meu orgasmo veio inesperadamente, e com um grito estrangulado de descrença meu corpo convulsionou em torno do seu.

Aquilo foi selvagem e desinibido e totalmente fora do meu controle, mas um olhar nos olhos intensos de Edward me mostrou que tudo estava bem dentro do _seu_ controle. Eu o ouvi murmurar algo áspero e ininteligível contra minha bochecha, enquanto continuava investindo em mim, antes de gemer alto, agarrando meus quadris, enterrando-se o mais profundamente possível. Foram as convulsões frenéticas do meu próprio clímax que levaram Edward ao seu, os músculos de seus ombros se contraindo sob as minhas mãos enquanto eu o sentia se libertando dentro de mim.

Por um longo momento nós permanecemos ali, deitados, nossa respiração desacelerando gradualmente do nível de um ataque de asma ao da normalidade.

"Então...", Edward disse finalmente, nos girando de modo que eu estava agora aconchegada em seu peito. "O que acha das minhas mais profundas e sombrias fantasias?"

Eu o olhei preguiçosamente, vendo que ele sorria maliciosamente, como se me dissesse que já sabia a resposta.

"Edward", respondi mesmo assim, "eu acho que elas merecem um bis."

* * *

**N/T: Olá, pessoas!**

**Depois de séculos com bloqueio e com uma zica dos infernos que me impediram de traduzir, finalmente engoli meu orgulho, criei vergonha na cara e fui pedir pra minha amigona, Taty Perry, me ajudar por aqui.**

**Este capítulo foi _inteiramente _traduzido por ela, e agora entramos em um acordo onde nós iremos alternar os capítulos e estabelecer um cronograma de postagens. Capítulo novo surgirá a cada _15 DIAS!_**

**Espero que tudo se normalize agora com esse super reforço!**

**Aguardo comentários sobre o trabalho da Taty, ok? Eu estava com saudade de vocês...**

**Beijinhos e até o dia 10 de setembro!**

**Paula :*  
**


	36. Tweedles

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35: TWEEDLES********

**_Tweedles são personagens fictícios do livro de Lewis Carroll, "Through the Looking Glass". Os irmãos Tweedle Dee e Tweedle Dum nunca se contradizem, mesmo quando um deles, de acordo com a rima presente no livro, "concorda em brigar".  
_

**BPOV**

Me agarrei ao homem parado próximo a mim, minhas unhas cor de rosa se afundando nas mangas caras de sua camiseta. Ele me segurou com igual vigor, seus braços ao redor dos meus ombros trêmulos, me prendendo em um abraço protetor.

"O que nós vamos fazer?" Perguntei com uma voz tímida, encarando o lindo rosto dele com olhos arregalados e temerosos. O homem esfregou meu ombro de maneira tranqüilizadora, enquanto devolvia meu olhar com uma expressão similar estampada no lugar de sua fisionomia geralmente serena.

"Eu não sei, Bella," ele me disse com a voz pesada, "Eu simplesmente não _sei_."

Antes que eu pudesse formular um plano, uma voz alta e retumbante invadiu nosso esconderijo, me fazendo pular nos braços dele.

"VOCÊS, SEUS FUJÕES, ESTÃO _FERRADOS!_"

Ao som da fúria de Emmett, o braço de Jasper caiu do meu ombro, nós dois rindo tanto que ficou difícil manter a nossa pose assustada.

"Continuamos escondidos, ou você acha que devemos correr dele?" Jasper me perguntou, enxugando uma lágrima de seus olhos. Eu mal pude ver este gesto com a pouca luz que entrava pelas frestas da porta do _closet_.

"Pfft. Qual é a pior coisa que o Emmett pode fazer?" Zombei, toda indiferente.

"Ele poderia sentar na gente, Bella bobinha." Jasper falou completamente sério, reprimindo a vontade de rir. "Aquele Mamute já pulou em cima de mim, e eu juro por deus, me senti um anão sendo violentado por um lutador de sumô."

Limpei minha garganta pomposamente e o censurei, "Na verdade, eu acho que o termo politicamente correto seria "pessoa pequena", Jazz."

"EU VOU ENCONTRAR VOCÊS, SEUS SAFADOS!" Emmett parecia estar muito mais perto agora. Jasper e eu estávamos escondidos no pequeno closet dos muitos banheiros de Edward, provavelmente deixando Emmett maluco por ter de procurar em cada cantinho da enorme cobertura até nos achar.

Faltavam cinco dias para a minha viagem a Londres, e Alice e Rose haviam convencido Edward a deixá-las fazerem uma "festa de despedida" na casa dele. Nem Edward e nem eu estávamos muito entusiasmados em celebrar a minha partida, mas Rose e Alice argumentaram que eu tinha a _responsabilidade_ de me despedir corretamente dos meus amigos de NY.

_Responsabilidade. De novo._

Responsável ou não, eu tinha decidido que a minha festa seria a oportunidade perfeita para uma pequena vingança do Judas a.k.a. Emmett Cullen.

Desde que descobriu na última segunda-feira que eu tinha feito planos mirabolantes para conquistá-lo, Edward estava sendo ainda mais convencido que o habitual, sugerindo perversões sexuais insanas para nós fazermos (a maioria delas envolvendo ele tendo completo e absoluto controle sobre o meu corpo). Então, quando e disse a ele repetidas vezes que eu preferia transar com um pato a ceder às suas exigências machistas, ele, usando a sua voz mais sedutora, acrescentou algo como, "mas _você_ tinha _me_ desejado por tanto tempo, querida."

Apesar do fato de eu tê-lo deixado fazer todas aquelas coisas depravadas comigo (basicamente porque eu _queria mesmo_ aquele gostoso), eu estava pronta para uma pequena revanche contra ele e o seu estúpido irmão por ter aberto aquela bocona.

Jasper esteve mais do que disposto a me ajudar no plano de vingança, e nós tínhamos confabulado durante as últimas semanas de forma que tudo estava preparado para a festa desta noite.

Sendo assim, quando Emmett finalmente encontrou o closet onde nós estávamos escondidos, nós estávamos completamente prontos para ele, parados lado a lado e sorrindo feito dois anjinhos.

"Será que vocês dois poderiam me explicar por que metade de Nova Iorque está pensando que eu sou alguma espécie de GIGOLÔ?" Emmett esbravejou quando colocamos os pés para fora do armário, sacudindo o seu telefone na nossa cara como se ele fosse alguma evidência irrefutável.

Jasper e eu nos olhamos, paramos por um momento e então caímos na risada. Nós tínhamos entrado em contato com todas as mulheres solteiras que conhecíamos e sugerimos a elas para ligar para o Emmett. Aquele era o Estágio Um da Campanha da Vingança, como Jasper tinha nomeado. Pela maneira com que Jazz estava montando a estratégia da nossa pequena missão, eu poderia jurar que ele havia sido algum ditador militar numa vida passada.

"Seria porque nós dissemos a todas elas que você estava solteiro, era podre de rico e estava procurando por um pouco de diversão?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo conforme o choque tomava conta de seu rosto. "Oh, e por acaso eu mencionei que TOODAS essas garotas foram convidadas para a fessta de hoje à noite?"

"A Rosie me fez dormir no sofá depois da DÉCIMA QUINTA ligação! Ela me chutou da minha própria cama depois de estar morando na minha casa por DOIS DIAS!" Emmett falou indignado.

"Uh... Mas você não tem, tipo, uns seis quartos de hóspedes?" Jasper perguntou solicitamente, mordendo seu lábio para não rir.

Emmett agitou os braços enquanto respondia ao irmão. "Sim, mas a Rosie disse que eu _tinha_ que dormir no maldito sofá, algo sobre o simbolismo da punição ou qualquer outra merda!" Então ele apontou aquele dedo enorme na minha cara. "Não pense que eu não sei o porquê de tudo isso! Você está me fazendo pagar por ter contado ao Edward que você estava atrás dele! Mas deixe eu dizer uma coisinha, Tweedle Dum e Tweedle Dee... Vocês vão chamar TODAS aquelas mulheres e livrar o meu traseiro do maldito sofá!"

Edward escolheu aquele momento para chegar, parecendo exausto. A sua carranca se desfez quando ele pôs seus olhos em mim, deixando claro que ele havia estado me procurando desde que Jazz e eu desaparecemos depois da chegada de Emmett. Então ele percebeu a agitação toda de Emmett, assim como os sorrisos maquiavélicos idênticos meu e de Jasper.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele sorriu, como se fosse participar de qualquer pegadinha que estivesse sendo armada pra cima de Emmett.

_Oh, Edward._

_Nós armamos pra você, também..._

"Nada demais, irmãozinho." Jasper deu de ombros casualmente. "Eu e a Tweedle Dee aqui estamos _prestes_ a dar o troco no Emmett por ele ter aberto a sua bocona pra você."

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM "PRESTES"? Vocês já me fizeram pagar!" Emmett rugiu, andando de lá pra cá feito um maníaco.

"Oh, nãão..." Eu o corrigi, dando para ele e para Edward um amplo sorriso, "Isso foi só pra chamar a sua atenção. _Agora_ é que vem a verdadeira vingança."

Edward parecia distraidamente divertido com a coisa toda, mais preocupado em me tirar de perto de Jasper para assim poder ficar agarrado em mim. "E por que tudo isso mesmo?" ele perguntou enquanto sua mão acariciava meus cabelos lisos.

Acho que eu devo ter babado um pouco com o seu toque tão educado, mas o olhar presunçoso e satisfeito de Edward me trouxe rapidinho à realidade. Era _por isso_ que eu estava me vingando.

"Porque ele contou a você que eu, uh..." Deixei a frase pela metade, sem saber como explicar tudo de forma amena. Mas _Emmett_ não tinha nenhum escrúpulo em se tratando de delicadeza.

"Que ela queria fazer a festa com a sua virilha!" ele soltou, ainda parecendo estar a ponto de partir pra cima de Jasper e mim igual a um lutador de sumô.

A expressão de Edward murchou quando Jazz e eu o encaramos. Sua mão saiu dos meus cabelos enquanto ele dava um passo para trás, parecendo um homem acuado por dois animais selvagens.

"Ah," ele disse todo nervoso, lançando um olhar para a porta aberta como se considerasse correr até ela, "por que eu tenho a sensação de que serei incluído nisso também?"

"Talvez porque você tem sido um convencido miserável nestas últimas semanas, e realmente merecesse tudo isso?" Perguntei a ele perigosamente, avançando conforme ele se afastava.

As costas de Edward atingiram a parede enquanto ele olhava em pânico para os seus dois irmãos. "Bem... Eu odeio decepcionar vocês, mas vocês dois não estão muito melhores do que eu nessa história."

Jasper bufou e jogou um braço sobre os ombros largos de Emmett.

"É... nós meio que discutimos isso," Jasper riu, tentando manter sua voz a mais doce possível. Ele e Edward haviam conversado sobre toda a história de Carlisle mais cedo naquela semana, mas eles ainda se tratavam um pouco diferente por causa da briga. "E concordamos que todos precisamos de um pequeno _incentivo negativo_."

"Incentivo negativo?" Edward perguntou nervosamente, olhando rápido para mim como se eu fosse tacar uma granada armada dentro de suas calças.

"Bem, veja só... nós tivemos a ajuda do incentivo positivo para que Emmett faça o que nós queremos." Eu esclareci no meu melhor ronronado-perigoso. "Tudo o que temos que fazer é explicar para ele que nós contaremos a todas aquelas garotas que ele está fora do mercado, e então ele concordará com tudo o que quisermos."

"E o que vocês querem, seus merdinhas?" Emmett perguntou sacudindo seu ombro para que Jasper retirasse seu braço de cima dele.

"Ehem." Jasper pigarreou para anunciar formalmente a tortura que tínhamos planejado para esta noite. "Bella e eu criamos uma lista de desafios que você deve cumprir antes que nós concertemos o seu pequeno... problema de gigolô. Incentivo positivo."

"E qual é o meu incentivo negativo?" Edward repetiu, se encolhendo quando Jasper e eu nos viramos para ele, como se se arrependesse de atrair a atenção para si.

Abafei uma gargalhada. Contar com a participação de Edward seria muito menos trabalhoso do que se a brincadeira fosse apenas com Emmett. Pisquei algumas vezes para afastar as lágrimas de riso e andei até Edward até estarmos frente a frente, e então agarrei sua camiseta em meus punhos.

"Por favor, Edward?" Implorei na minha melhor voz-sedução. "Por favor, brinque com a gente? Eu tenho feito tudo o que você quer ultimamente," (é claro que deixei de lado a parte em que ele não precisou torcer meu braço em minhas costas para me fazer participar das suas fantasias sexuais lascivas). "Você não quer me fazer feliz também? Por favor?"

"Isso. Não. É. Justo." Edward gemeu para mim, embora parecesse que ele não quisesse nada além de me puxar em seus braços e me confortar de todas as formas possíveis, e ao mesmo tempo parecesse querer me estrangular.

Oh, mas eu era _diabólica_. "Por favor?" Perguntei novamente em um tom baixo, afundando meu rosto no seu pescoço. "Por favor, brinque comigo? Por favor?"

Embora isso parecia estar surtindo efeito, eu sabia que precisava usar todas as minhas armas para fechar o negócio. "Além do mais, não pense que vai me ter em sua cama novamente até eu ter visto um pouco de humilhação pública. Você _merece_ isso, Sr. Cullen."

"Merda." Edward gemeu, mas foi um gemido de rendição desta vez, enquanto seus braços fortes me prendiam de encontro ao seu peito. "Sua trapaceirinha."

_Ha. _Greve de sexo, a melhor negociação do mundo. Rapidamente lancei a ele um sorriso triunfante e me virei para cumprimentar Jasper com um toquezinho de mão.

"Vamos ver quem é que manda agora!" Jasper cantarolou pulando sem parar, entusiasmado, enquanto Edward e Emmett o olhavam com desgosto.

Até o momento em que Edward e Emmett foram informados sobre a sua série de desafios, cerca de vinte pessoas – uma combinação dos nossos colegas de trabalho, amigos da faculdade e outros conhecidos – já haviam chegado para a festa. Alice tinha convidado pessoalmente cada pessoa com quem eu me dava bem, além de um monte de gente aleatória que nem ela, Rose, ou os meninos conheciam.

Eu estava eternamente grata também por Alice não ter convidado Jacob; estou bem certa de que não daria em boa coisa se ele e Edward ficassem próximos um do outro por um longo período de tempo. Jacob e eu tínhamos conversado apenas algumas vezes desde o jantar com Edward, e em todas elas ele havia tentado flertar descaradamente comigo, enquanto eu lhe aplicava um gelo no nível de Miranda Priestly, de _O Diabo Veste Prada_.

"Já podem começar" Jasper sussurrou para Edward e Emmett enquanto nós quatro voltávamos à área principal do apartamento. Havia uma música conhecida tocando baixinho, mas eu sabia que o volume aumentaria conforme a noite transcorresse.

Alice e Rose lançaram para nós quatro olhares assassinos por termos desaparecido enquanto elas ficavam recepcionando as pessoas, e Edward e Emmett lançaram olhares assassinos para mim e para Jasper enquanto eles se encaminhavam aos nossos convidados.

"Vá pegá-los, Tigrão," sorri para Edward e dei um leve tapa em seu traseiro, arrancando um sorriso involuntário dele. Jasper e eu aguardamos, parcialmente escondidos na cozinha, enquanto ele e Emmett começavam a cumprir seus desafios ridículos.

Os desafios de Edward eram:

_Ignorar as primeiras cinco pessoas que o cumprimentar._

_Terminar cada frase com as palavras, "de acordo com a profecia"._

_Perguntar para no mínimo seis pessoas qual é o gênero delas, e quando elas responderem, rir histericamente._

Os desafios de Emmett eram:

_Se referir a todo mundo como "Dave", mesmo quando as pessoas o corrigirem._

_Após cada frase, dizer "Mew" em um sotaque Jamaicano ruim._

_Deixar a braguilha aberta, e quando as pessoas lhe apontarem, dizer a elas "desculpe, mas eu realmente prefiro ela assim."_

Jasper e eu passamos horas difíceis vasculhando a internet pelos melhores desafios que pudéssemos encontrar, e nos decidimos por estas três humilhações para cada irmão.

Mas valeria a pena todo o esforço. Lauren, uma vaca que morava no vigésimo andar e que costumava ser uma das secretárias de Edward, e Mike Newton, o paquerador oficial do escritório, foram as duas primeiras vítimas da dupla de comediantes E&E.

"Hey, gente!" Mike disse em voz alta assim que Rose pegou seu casaco. Edward era quem estava mais próximo a ele, embora ele não tivesse a permissão de retribuir o cumprimento e tivesse que ficar lá parado, parecendo um imbecil.

"Olá, Sr. Cullen," Lauren ronronou para ele, tornando ainda mais hilário quando Edward não fez nada além de ficar a encarando com cara de tacho.

Antes que a tensão ficasse ainda maior, (e antes que Jasper e eu partíssemos algumas costelas tentando não rir), Emmett chegou, com um sorrisão no rosto e dando tapinhas nas costas de Mike.

"Dave!" ele disse com sua voz retumbante, piscando para nós por sobre o ombro. "Que bom que você veio, _Mew_! E olha..." ele se virou para Lauren, que lançava para Edward olhares raivosos, "...você trouxe Dave com você. Que gracinha, _Mew_." O sotaque Jamaicano dele era tão ruim que parecia levemente com Alemão.

Mike e Lauren estavam parados entre os irmãos Cullen, parecendo estar considerando seriamente se havia sido uma decisão sábia terem vindo à festa.

"Hum, Emmett... O meu nome é Mike, e essa é a Lauren." Mike disse a ele delicadamente, se aproximando e tentando ser discreto. "E a sua braguilha está aberta, cara."

Emmett olhou para baixo, deu para Jasper e para mim outra olhadela e disse a Mike em uma voz descontraída, "Desculpe, Dave, mas eu realmente prefiro ela assim."

Então ele simplesmente saiu, deixando um Mike atônito e uma Lauren boquiaberta. Antes que qualquer um dos dois conseguisse se recuperar, e agora que ele já tinha ignorado os sentimentos dos dois o suficiente, Edward limpou a garganta polidamente e foi ao encontro de Lauren.

"Com licença, mas de acordo com a profecia," ele falou de maneira cortês, "qual é o seu gênero?"

Parecia que Lauren iria correr a qualquer momento atrás de Rosalie para pegar seu casaco de volta. "Uh... feminino?" ela respondeu, como se aquela fosse uma pergunta capciosa.

Edward parou, olhou de volta para nós, encarou Lauren e então caiu na risada.

Agora Mike e Lauren o fitavam como se ele estivesse usando uma camisa-de-forças. Era _brilhante_; ainda mais quando Edward nos mostrou o seu dedo do meio durante o ataque de risos.

"Tweedle Dum," sussurrei para Jazz, "nós somos fodásticos."

"Tweedle Dee," ele respondeu com um sorriso pretensioso, "nós somos mesmo."

Em algum ponto próximo ao final da noite eu tive que dar uma escapada para apanhar alguns pratos adicionais para o pessoal que estava servindo a comida. Eu pessoalmente achei a necessidade de uma equipe só para servir comida ridícula, mas Alice tinha insistido nisso e Edward tinha, é claro, insistido em pagar.

Tinha sido difícil bancar corretamente a anfitriã com Edward e Emmett como as atrações da noite. Na verdade havia sido um choque Edward ter concordado com a brincadeira dos desafios, especialmente considerando que ele certamente sabia que eu nunca _negaria mesmo_ sexo a ele. E eu sabia também que ele estava se divertindo com as reações que provocava nas pessoas, se aquele sorriso inconsciente era indicação de alguma coisa.

Mesmo secretamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, eu deveria prever que Edward nunca deixaria a ameaça de abstinência passar batida.

Eu estava parada na despensa escura próxima à lavanderia, usando a luz que se infiltrava do corredor para tentar encontrar os pratos, quando a porta de repente se fechou às minhas costas. Os barulhos da festa e a pouca luz de que eu dispunha foram abruptamente cortados.

Achando que a porta tinha simplesmente se fechado sozinha, resmunguei e me virei para abri-la, mas congelei no lugar quando ouvi o som da chave sendo girada.

_Por favor, que seja o Edward... Por favor, que seja o Edward... Por favor, que seja o Edward..._

"Você está me devendo uma, Anjo. Me devendo _mesmo_." A sua voz suave chegou até mim, e eu fiquei tão agradecida por ser ele – e não algum serial killer – que nem me importei em forçá-lo a acrescentar "de acordo com a profecia".

"Nem mesmo _pense_ nisso, Edward," o alertei, embora a minha voz trêmula traísse o meu desejo. "Nós temos convidados nos esperando."

"Convidados esses que acham que eu sou um maluco." Edward argumentou em um tom doce visivelmente falso. "Então eu acho que nenhum deles daria a nossa falta por alguns minutos. Além do mais, a sensação de perigo ao transar com a minha garota em uma despensa enquanto sessenta pessoas vagueiam pelo meu apartamento é uma coisa que não pode ser desperdiçada."

Embora eu realmente quisesse testar a teoria do "ninguém-sentirá-a-nossa-falta", Alice ficaria _totalmente_ enfurecida se eu rasgasse o meu mini vestido da Vera Wang. Então eu rapidamente tentei contornar Edward na escuridão, uma parte de mim esperando alcançar a maçaneta da porta a tempo, e outra parte querendo que Edward me pegasse no meio do caminho.

E ele pegou. As suas mãos vieram rápidas sobre meus ombros, me puxando de volta de maneira que nossas testas estavam encostadas uma na outra e ele estava me pressionando com seu peso contra as prateleiras.

"Tentando fugir de mim, cordeirinho?" ele rosnou, mordendo meu pescoço em uma ameaça. "Vou ter que ensinar alguma obediência a você."

Mas. Que. Porra.

Ninguém iria sentir a nossa falta por alguns minutos.

Bênção. Vão com Deus.

Pressionei seu nariz no meu, então eu estava respirando contra sua boca, "Vamos lá então, me dê o seu melhor."

Edward fez um som gutural sexy antes de seus lábios cobrirem os meus, sua língua se enrolando dentro da minha boca e me fazendo engasgar. Ele começou a tocar minha língua com a sua e a chupar, as mãos presas na barra do meu vestido. Ele rapidamente me livrou de minhas calcinhas, puxando-as pelas minhas pernas para que eu pudesse pisar fora delas.

Quando a falta de oxigênio estava me dando vertigens, Edward me virou e me forçou para a frente, de modo que agora eu estava com meus braços apoiados na parte mais baixa da prateleira à minha frente para manter o equilíbrio.

Ele empurrou seus joelhos de maneira brincalhona no interior de minhas pernas para me fazer abri-las mais, uma ação que foi recompensada por dois de seus dedos mergulhando em meu corpo ansioso, bombeando para dentro e para fora rapidamente. Seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, sua ereção forçando minhas costas, me informou que ele estava mais do que pronto para mim.

"Mmm..." Edward grunhiu enquanto eu sentia sua boca molhada e ávida percorrer meus ombros e meu pescoço. "Eu amo o cheiro e a sensação de ter você toda molhada e impaciente por mim."

"Talvez eu esteja fantasiando com o Vin Diesel de novo." Provoquei o Sr. Convencido, mesmo enquanto afundava a cabeça em meus braços à minha frente.

Edward riu, um som arrastado e meio sonolento que eu reconhecia como a sua risada quando ele estava excitado. É claro que ele sabia quem é que causava aquilo em mim. "Pra mim não importa, desde que seja _eu_ quem colha todos os benefícios."

Então eu o ouvi lutar impacientemente com seu cinto e o ruído do zíper sendo aberto de forma brusca. Ele soltou um silvo quando libertou sua ereção, angulando meus quadris com sua outra mão. Nós dois gememos quando a sua carne tocou meu sexo, e em seguida, com um único impulso de seus quadris, Edward estocou dentro de mim.

Edward apertou minha cintura com força para me trazer de encontro ao seu corpo, rebolando seus quadris para se afastar. O ritmo furioso que ele criou me deixou arfando e me contorcendo por mais contato, minhas mãos agarrando fortemente a prateleira diante de mim enquanto ele me controlava.

Os rosnados de Edward se transformaram em grunhidos frenéticos e suas mãos abandonaram meus quadris para segurarem as barras da prateleira mais alta, usando isto como apoio para poder se impulsionar com mais força, cada estocada me fazendo ficar na ponta dos pés.

"Toque-se." Ele rosnou para mim em um tom desesperado. "Você vai gozar comigo _agora_."

Eu rapidamente levei uma mão para baixo, para onde nós estávamos conectados, formando um "V" com dois dedos e deixando Edward senti-los escorregar por sua extensão. Precisei de apenas alguns estímulos até estar me contraindo, meu orgasmo fazendo eu gemer alto o nome de Edward.

Ele desacelerou assim que eu me recuperei de meu orgasmo, obviamente tendo segurado o seu próprio por um tempo, e, mantendo-se enterrado profundamente em mim, eu senti seu líquido em meu corpo enquanto ele gemia meu nome.

Depois de uma pausa prolongada, Edward me ajudou a voltar a ficar ereta, nos inclinando contra a prateleira até conseguirmos estabilizar nossa respiração. Seu braço estava em volta da minha cintura e seu corpo virado de frente para o meu, e eu sabia que se eu não fizesse nada naquele momento, nós acabaríamos caindo no torpor-pós-sexo.

"Certo," eu finalmente falei, me rebolando para baixar o vestido. "Você vai primeiro, e eu te encontro lá fora."

"Besteira, amor." Edward balbuciou, puxando minha mão insistentemente. "Me dê alguns minutos, traga esse belo par de seios pra cá, e eu sou capaz de mais um round... e mais outro... e mais outro..."

Rolei meus olhos, mesmo sem Edward poder ver o gesto. "Por mais tentadora que essa oferta seja," e ela era mesmo _muito_ tentadora, "você precisa esperar até nós termos nos livrado de todo mundo. "Agora rapa fora."

Edward soltou um suspiro desapontado e andou até a porta, "Eu irei cobrar – com juros – mais tarde. Venha me encontrar quando você parecer menos desgrenhada, minha coisinha gostosa."

E o bandido simplesmente saiu pela porta.

Assim que me ajeitei no banheiro o suficiente para ser vista em público (embora ainda estivesse com um sorriso débil que entregava o fato de recém ter sido pega de jeito por um cara delicado igual a um cavalo), todo mundo parecia um pouco mais relaxado que antes, e a festa estava claramente indo bem. Entreguei os pratos com quarenta minutos de atraso para a equipe da cozinha, que me deu sorrisos amarelos pela minha demora.

Enquanto procurava por Edward, eu tive a estranha sensação que sempre tenho quando vejo diferentes partes da minha vida se misturando – neste caso meus amigos do trabalho despreocupadamente dançando e bebendo com as pessoas que Alice, Rose e eu tínhamos conhecido na faculdade. Minha mente estava evitando reconhecer que eu não veria nenhuma dessas pessoas por pelo menos um ano, mesmo enquanto eu memorizava seus rostos e palavras gentis durante a noite.

Não consegui localizar nenhum dos Cullen ou as minhas amigas, apesar de ouvir algumas conversas escandalizadas sobre o comportamento "suspeito" de Emmett e Edward. Depois de me esgueirar pela multidão na sala de estar escura de Edward (recebendo um sinal positivo de Jessica – que com certeza reparou nos meus cabelos desgrenhados), eu finalmente ouvi a risada estrondosa de Rose se sobrepor à música, vinda do corredor que dava para a cozinha.

Ela, Alice, Emmett e Jasper estavam todos rindo de Edward, que estava de costas para mim e ainda também exibia uns cabelos medonhos.

"Eu não posso acreditar em como você está comprometido com esse castigo," Alice sorriu para ele, dando uma batidinha em seu braço com o seu punho miúdo. Evidentemente Alice e Rose estavam sabendo da brincadeira, o que significava que os meninos já tinham cumprido todos os seus desafios agora.

"Eu acho que o amor pelo perigo dos desafios está crescendo dentro de mim, de acordo com a profecia." Edward disse, e eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo só pela forma como sua voz saiu. Pelo menos aquele bundão estava usando a sua frase "de acordo" de novo. "Então, qual é o meu desafio, Al?"

"Você conhece aquela, uh... moça fofinha do seu departamento de RH?"

"Doreen, _Mew_?" Emmett se intrometeu, seu sotaque Jamaicano nem um pouco melhor depois de usá-lo a noite inteira. Nenhum deles havia percebido a minha presença ainda, então aproveitei a chance para espioná-los enquanto podia. "Por que ela está aqui, falando nisso? Ela é a maior cretina desse planeta, _Mew_."

"Ela veio com a Michelle depois do trabalho," Alice explicou impacientemente, gesticulando para Emmett, "e eu quero que você ande até ela, Edward, fique de joelhos, ponha suas mãos no estômago dela e pergunte para quando é o bebê."

Todos eles caíram na gargalhada enquanto Edward enterrava a cabeça em suas mãos e a balançava, inconformado.

"Ela vai me chutar no meio das pernas, de acordo com a profecia" ele gemeu, abafado por suas mãos.

"Ha! Aposto que essa vai ser a pergunta mais difícil que você fará na vida, _Mew_." Emmett, com a barra da camiseta saindo pelo zíper aberto, riu.

"Qual é," Edward zombou, e assim como eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo antes, agora eu sabia que ele estava revirando seus olhos. "Isso vai ser como um passeio no parque depois de ter pedido a Bella em casamento, de acordo com a profecia."

_Ele lembrava daquilo?_

A súbita rigidez dos ombros de Edward deixou claro que ele não teve a intenção de deixar aquilo escapar. Ele resfolegou assim que se deu conta do que havia feito.

Rose foi a primeira a falar, perguntando a ele em um tom de voz perigoso, "E há quanto tempo foi isso?"

Eu fui a segunda a quebrar o silêncio.

Assim que meu cérebro confuso registrou o que Edward havia acabado de dizer eu soltei um gritinho surpreso, anunciando minha presença.

"EDWARD CULLEN, VOCÊ _SE LEMBRA_ DISSO?"

* * *

**NT: Wow... Acho que o Chefinho está em apuros, uh?**


	37. Sem Rumo

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

_Assim que meu cérebro confuso registrou o que Edward havia acabado de dizer eu soltei um gritinho surpreso, anunciando minha presença._

_"EDWARD CULLEN, VOCÊ __SE LEMBRA__ DISSO?"_

**Capítulo 36: Sem Rumo**

**EPOV**

Isabella Swan ia me matar.

Eu estivera abusando da sorte por algumas semanas, provocando-a incessantemente sobre ter pedido ajuda aos meus irmãos para me _seduzir_ (coisa que ainda me deixava vertiginosamente satisfeito cada vez que eu pensava sobre isso).

Mas agora eu estava certo de que ela ia _realmente_ me matar.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e eu estávamos ali, parados em um canto da "festa de despedida" da Bella, e eu estava me sentindo ousado e livre após nossa _rapidinha_ na dispensa. Assim, eu tinha pedido a eles alguns desafios adicionais, amando a reação que eu causava nas pessoas ao rir histericamente das respostas "masculinas" ou "femininas" que elas me davam. Estava tudo indo bem, até que eu, como um idiota, abri minha grande boca, e mencionei que havia pedido Bella em casamento.

Jasper e Emmett não pareceram muito surpresos com aquela informação. Rosalie e Alice, entretanto, eram um caso à parte. Rosalie parecia estar a ponto de saltar sobre a minha jugular e Alice como se eu a tivesse golpeado na cabeça com uma bigorna.

E para piorar ainda mais a situação, Bella escolheu aquele momento para gritar em alto e bom som, me perguntando se eu me lembrava _daquilo_. Cristo, eu não sei o quão bêbado ela achava que eu estava, mas eu nunca poderia me esquecer de ter pedido que ela fosse minha para o resto da vida.

Tudo o que eu fui capaz de gaguejar na hora foi "Um... sim?"

Minha resposta eloqüente enfureceu Bella ainda mais e ela soltou um "nós conversaremos depois da festa", em minha direção, e marchou, como o diabo, para fora.

A raiva dela era totalmente compreensível. Nós estávamos vivendo em uma bolha só nossa por duas semanas, bloqueando todas as coisas ruins que faziam parte do nosso futuro próximo. Como um covarde, eu estava hesitante em quebrar aquela aura de felicidade e, estupidamente, não voltei a mencionar meu pedido.

Eram três horas da manhã, a festa já havia acabado, e eu estava esperando que Bella saísse do banheiro. Assim que o último convidado saiu (Alice, que fora embora dando olhares descaradamente duros para Bella) eu tinha perguntado se ela queria conversar, mas ela me cortou bruscamente, "Vou tomar um banho primeiro."

Eu tinha simplesmente tirado minha camisa e lançado minha calça jeans sobre a beirada da cama, o que me deixava aqui, sentado em minhas boxers, encarando a porta do banheiro.

Eu estava me sentindo particularmente nervoso, apertando minhas mãos em torno da oferta de paz que eu tinha comigo, perguntando se ela estaria lá dentro afiando uma faca e preparando as lonas de plástico onde iria embrulhar o meu corpo.

Apesar do meu possível (provável) assassinato, eu tinha decidido o que eu tinha que fazer a seguir, o que ela merecia, e parecia que meu estômago estava repleto de pequenas criaturas vibrantes, enquanto eu esperava a mulher irritada que estava prestes a me encarar.

Eventualmente Bella saiu do banheiro, vestindo uma de minhas camisas velhas da escola de Forks, que iam até seu joelho. Seu cabelo estava para cima, preso um coque feito às pressas e embora eu soubesse que ela iria rir de mim, por pensar isso, ela nunca me parecera mais bonita; usando minhas roupas, sem nenhum traço de maquiagem e como se estivesse prestes a _chutar minhas bolas_.

Sua beleza sobrenatural simplesmente solidificou meu próximo passo.

"Bella, amor." Eu comecei depressa, meus olhos fixos em seus rosados e atraentes minúsculos dedos dos pés, de modo a não me perder. "Você, por favor, poderia se sentar?"

"Uh, eu me sinto melhor andando, obrigada." Ela rosnou para mim e eu observei quando seus dedos começaram a se mexer para lá e para cá ao redor do quarto.

"Ok-aay." Eu disse lentamente, decidido a seguir em frente, mesmo que provavelmente, ela me estripasse depois, com uma faca de caça quando eu terminasse. "Eu tenho algo que gostaria de falar a você e espero que você me escute antes de tomar qualquer decisão definitiva."

Tradução: Eu esperava que ela escutasse antes de fazer picadinho das minhas partes baixas.

"Fale." Bella declarou imperiosamente enquanto continuava a andar como se estivesse dando uma ordem a um cachorro. O que me fez pensar, é claro, que maravilha seria a vida como animal de estimação dela.

Contanto que eu pudesse rolar e deixá-la esfregar minha barriga.

Comer em sua mão.

Me enroscar em seus pés.

Ter ela coçando minhas orelhas quando nos sentássemos em frente ao fogo.

Eu poderia saltar e tentar lamber seu rosto.

_O sétimo céu!_

"Certo", eu joguei aqueles pensamentos para escanteio, enquanto começava a me confessar a seus pés. "Eu sei que eu me comportei como um covarde não admitindo que me lembrava do pedido de casamento. Eu me encontro fazendo um monte de coisas estúpidas ao seu redor devido a uma combinação de urgência e de sentimentos de inadequação. Meu pedido aquela noite foi um desses momentos. Eu não deveria ter te pedido que fosse minha esposa daquela maneira e eu certamente não deveria ter tomado o caminho mais fácil e evitado falar sobre isso depois. Por favor me perdoe."

Os pés de Bella pararam, de frente para mim na cama. Eu respirei fundo, enquanto esperava por sua resposta, resistindo ao desejo de cobrir a área entre minhas pernas, em uma posição protetora.

"Droga, Edward", ela disse, com a voz tremendo, "Justo quando eu tento ficar brava com você, você tem que dizer coisas como essas para mim. Eu te perdôo - e espero que vocês possa me perdoar por não falar sobre isso também. Era o meu próprio sentimento de inadequação falando mais alto."

Eu quase zombei dela por isso. Ela não tinha nenhum motivo pelo qual se sentir inadequada. Mas se era assim, então eu podia ter esperanças de que minhas próximas ações nos deixariam as boas de novo.

Eu respirei o mais fundo do que alguma vez havia feito e caí sobre meus joelhos. Eu tentei me apoiar em apenas um deles, mas eu tremia tanto, que a posição não pareceu funcionar. Talvez assim fosse melhor, ajoelhado aos seus pés, em um ato de súplica miserável.

Um símbolo físico de minha devoção eterna.

Quando eu tomei coragem para encarar seu rosto, Bella me olhava com uma mistura de confusão e preocupação. Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez e fiz a pergunta mais difícil de fazer uma segunda vez.

"Isabella Marie Swan", eu comecei com a voz trêmula, meus olhos fixos nos seus, "eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi. Não como um adolescente bobo que cai de amores por uma estrela de cinemas que ele nunca viu, mas como um homem feito que perde a cabeça diante de uma mulher. Sabendo que ele nunca será feliz com qualquer outra. Eu sei que isto não é muito romântico, não é como eu tinha planejado em minha cabeça, mas por favor, por favor, _por favor_ diga que você aceitará ser minha esposa."

_Merda_. Ela estava chorando. Lágrimas não era a reação pela que eu esperava. Esperando influenciar as coisas ao meu favor, eu rapidamente estendi a mão direita, onde o anel de noivado da minha avó se equilibrava em minha palma.

"Este anel esteve na família de Esme por gerações." Eu expliquei rapidamente. "Antes da mãe de Esme - Elizabeth Masen - morrer, ela o deu para mim e me disse que o pusesse no dedo da menina com quem eu quisesse me casar, ter filhos, envelhecer junto. E esta é você, Anjo. Eu te amo. Por favor, case comigo."

_Por favor._

Eu resisti à vontade de juntar minhas mãos e implorar fisicamente, ou ficar de quatro e beijar seus pés. Eu faria qualquer coisa se achasse que isto a influenciaria a aceitar. Entretanto, eu apenas permaneci ali, de joelhos, o anel de minha avó sobre minha mão trêmula.

As mãos de Bella estavam sobre sua boca e as lágrimas escorriam por seu queixo, caindo e deixando pequenos pontinhos molhados em minha camisa de malha azul desbotada. Diante de sua expressão eu senti meu coração se afundar.

Ela ia recusar.

Ela estava indo para Londres, mesmo depois de eu ter colocado meu coração diante de seus pés descalços.

_Finalmente_, depois que eu, mentalmente, já havia me matado umas nove vezes, Bella abaixou as mãos e soluçou, "oh, Edward."

Eu quase não resisti ao impulso de saltar e sacudí-la pelos ombros, perguntando-lhe "Pelo amor de todas as coisas mulher, 'Oh, Edward' _o que_?", mas graças a Deus eu esperei.

Graças, porque Bella caiu de joelhos de modo a podermos nos encarar cara a cara e abaixou a cabeça, beijando suavemente o anel em minha mão.

"Eu te amo tanto", ela disse, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço. "é claro que eu aceito me casar com você."

Eu soltei o que podia ser considerado um soluço de alívio enquanto a pegava, pulando na cama com ela em meus braços. Deitado ao seu lado, eu apanhei sua pequena e frágil mão, deslizando o anel em seu dedo. Lugar onde ficaria para sempre.

Vitória, "possessividade", amor, alegria, alívio - mil emoções – me tomando.

Ela ia ser a Sra. Edward Cullen.

Ela iria ficar comigo.

**BPOV**

Eu ia ser a Sra. Edward Cullen.

Isabella Marie Cullen.

Bella Cullen.

Deitada ao lado de meu futuro marido enquanto alegremente examinávamos o anel em minha mão, era realmente um momento estranho para pensar em minha mãe... Renée, provavelmente, me esfolaria viva quando soubesse que eu iria me casar. Mas não levaria muito tempo para convencê-la do quanto Edward era perfeito para mim. Como ele me incentiva, cuida de mim, me ama.

Como eu o amo.

Edward estava brincando com meus cabelos, algo que eu sabia que ele fazia quando estava agitado ou excitado. Eu estava do mesmo jeito, considerando que eu simplesmente acabara de concordar em me tornar sua esposa. Sua outra mão estava alternando entre torcer minha resplandecente nova aliança de noivado (ou tecnicamente, antiga) ao redor do meu dedo e tocar meu rosto.

"Isso vai ser ótimo", ele disse exuberante, enrolando meu cabelo em torno de seu dedo, soltando, e então voltando a repetir o movimento. "Nós teremos que pegar suas coisas no guarda-móveis o mais cedo possível. Eu quero que esta seja a sua casa, também. Quero dizer, tudo o que temos aqui são alguns dos seus livros e uma mala de roupas. Eu posso tirar o dia de folga se você quiser ir amanhã." Ele deu uma risada triste (mas ainda encantadora) e correu a ponta do dedo sobre o meu nariz carinhosamente. "E eu imagino que você vai querer muitos e muitos espaços no _closet_ agora."

Eu não podia acreditar no quão rápido o meu sentimento alegre e feliz poderia desaparecer.

E eu tinha agora aquele sentimento de vazio em seu lugar.

Aquele de quando você percebe que algo _fudidamente_ horrendo aconteceu.

Como um carro vindo em sua direção pela contramão.

Como a polícia batendo à sua porta as três da manhã.

Aquele frio na barriga, _oh merda_, agora o que eu faço com isso...

"Edward", eu disse cautelosamente, não muito certa se aquele meu sentimento de naufrágio era realmente preciso. "Eu ainda vou para Londres, você sabe disso, não é?"

O dedo que ele estava enrolando em meu cabelo parou abruptamente, próximo ao meu couro cabeludo e sua outra mão apertou a minha, dolorosamente.

"Bella?" ele chamou duramente. "O que você está dizendo?"

Eu me apoiei em meus cotovelos, observando Edward cautelosamente. "Eu estou indo para o curso em Londres."

Edward sentou-se, espelhando a minha postura. Seu rosto continha aquela máscara calma que eu tinha visto ele e Carlisle usarem ao tentar esconder o que estavam pensando.

"Você concordou em se tornar minha esposa", ele disse lentamente, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

Eu senti um lapso de raiva, mas a ignorei. Era minha culpa ter presumido que Edward sabia que eu ainda iria viajar. Eu devia ter percebido que, para ele, o fato de eu ter aceitado sua proposta significaria que eu iria ficar.

"E eu correrei _alegremente_ toda a ilha como uma menina boba apaixonada. Eu me casarei amanhã se você quiser. Mas eu estou indo."

"Porque você está _tão_ feliz em partir?" Edward falou abruptamente, com o que poderia ser chamado de um tom severo. Ele soltou minha mão, inclinando-se para pegar sua calça jeans que estava largada por ali.

"Você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que você parecia tão abatida com esta situação. Assim como eu." Ele vestiu a calça, começando a andar de um lado para o outro em frente a cama, apertando o nariz.

"Você não parecia tão abatido enquanto cumpria seus desafios e me encoxava mais cedo na dispensa," Aquilo não era o que eu deveria ter dito, mas o seu tom estava começando a trazer a tona o meu instinto briguento.

Edward parou de andar de repente e se inclinou sobre mim, na cama, suas mãos se apoiando no colchão, em ambos os lados do meu rosto, me fazendo recuar. Aquela máscara havia ido embora e seu rosto parecia como um homem em chamas.

"Isso é besteira, Bella!" Ele assobiou. "Isso é o que as últimas semanas foram. Besteira! Brincando de casais felizes porque eu não queria te pressionar. Porque é ridículo eu estar tão ligado a você em tão pouco tempo."

"Me pressionar?" Eu perguntei com a voz baixa. Isso era o que eu era. Pequena, fraca, patética, com medo de ir e decepcionar ele, com medo de ficar e deixar meus pais, eu, meu futuro cair por terra. E Edward era como um Deus, olhando para mim com ira, vingança e dor em seus profundos olhos.

"Sim, pressionando você." Ele disse amargamente, se impulsionando para fora da cama e retomando seu ritmo para lá e para cá. Ele agarrou a camisa ao passar por ela, a vestindo abruptamente. "Pressionando você, dizendo o óbvio, _porra;_ que eu de forma inequívoca e absoluta _não_ quero que você vá. Eu quero que você fique aqui comigo. Eu disse isso. Eu quero apenas que você fique, case comigo e viva feliz para sempre. É pedir muito?"

"Eu já estou registrada como uma estudante internacional", expliquei, com a voz tão trêmula quanto a minha convicção. Eu me sentei na beira da sua cama, me sentindo exposta, vestindo nada mais do que sua camisa. "Isso significa que eu não tenho vaga em universidades aqui nos Estados Unidos este semestre, o que significa que eu não posso voltar para a faculdade por _seis meses_. E eu não tenho mais meu trabalho com você, porque já houve outro pedido de um estudante de administração para trabalhar na CIC. Você assinou a papelada de aprovação na semana passada. O que você quer que eu faça?"

A raiva de Edward parecia se evaporar enquanto ele se agachava à minha frente, correndo os olhos sobre o meu corpo antes de tomar minhas mãos nas suas. "Nada disso importa. Nós podemos te devolver seu trabalho se você realmente quiser isto. Então será como se esta bolsa de estudos estúpida nunca tivesse acontecido."

"E outra pessoa, algum outro estudante que trabalhou arduamente, alguém que conquistou o lugar, perde a oportunidade de trabalhar na CIC?" Eu lhe perguntei cuidadosamente, tentando controlar meu tom. Eu não conseguia decidir se estava furiosa ou se queria chorar.

Edward simplesmente acenou, sorrindo para o que eu presumi, ele considerava minha rendição. "Esqueça o trabalho então. Você pode ser uma mulher livre para se divertir por alguns meses!" Ele disse, soando ansioso e desesperado. "Você pode dormir até tarde, planejar nosso casamento, fazer tudo o que você quiser. Contanto que eu possa fazer isto junto com você."

"Eu não tenho dinheiro o bastante para ser uma mulher como esta", Eu disse a ele, e não duvidei por um segundo que fosse que meus olhos estavam em fendas, como se eu pudesse fuzilá-lo apenas de olhar para ele. Sério, uma mulher à toa? Eu trabalhei duro para conquistar minha educação, não para desperdiçar seis meses. "E Londres significa o resto da minha graduação paga."

Ou Edward estava alheio a minha raiva ou ele a estava ignorando de propósito. "Dinheiro não é problema, Anjo." Ele _riu_, todo ansioso e ainda sincero. "Eu posso pagar suas mensalidades para você, inferno, eu _pagarei_ você para ficar!"

Eu senti como se ele tivesse me atingido na cara com um bacalhau.

Eu estou certa que bacalhau é algum tipo de peixe gigante, e de que era assim que se sentia ao ser atingido na cara com um desses _filhos da mãe enormes_.

"Como uma prostituta." Eu cuspi cada sílaba, tremendo de raiva.

Edward soltou minhas mãos como se eu o tivesse insultado, levantando-se rapidamente. Os punhos cerrados ao lado do seu corpo e suas narinas chamejando. "_Nunca_ mais ouse se chamar disso de novo. Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer que eu poderia te dar um suporte, você poderia viver aqui, e você não teria que pagar aluguel ou se preocupar em..."

Eu me levantei também, não o deixando passar por mim. "Oh, quão melhor!" Eu gritei. "Uma mulher paga! Uma amante! Eu não tenho que ir à escola ou trabalhar por seis meses, mas eu tenho certeza que estarei ganhando meu sustento, certo?"

"Você está usando meu anel", Edward rebateu, "isso faz de você minha noiva... minha esposa eventualmente. O que é meu é seu. E ter o que é meu significa que você não tem que ir para o outro lado do mundo para estudar."

_Caralho_. Agora eu estava chorando de novo. "Eu não estou aceitando a bolsa porque ela é gratuita", eu solucei em voz alta, "Eu estou aceitando porque é uma honra, é uma garantia de que eu posso melhorar, posso aprender, posso crescer. E o que você está dizendo é que, ser sua esposa, sua noiva, significa que você espera que eu desista de tudo e brinque de casinha?"

"Você não estaria desistindo de nada." Edward praticamente cuspiu, andando até seu armário, voltando com meias e um par de tênis. "Você poderia viver aqui, relaxar antes de precisar encontrar um emprego ou voltar para a escola. Droga, eu faria isso por você, Bella, eu desistiria de _qualquer coisa_ por você."

"Acho que a diferença é que eu nunca seria egoísta o bastante para pedir." Eu disse baixinho, lamentando as palavras assim que elas deixaram minha boca.

As palavras que fizeram Edward vacilar como se fossem facas pontiagudas.

Houve uma pausa enquanto Edward permanecia parado perto da porta e eu na beira da cama. O espaço entre nós era como um abismo insuperável, com ele de um lado e eu firmemente do outro. Seu rosto, desprovido de qualquer emoção, reforçava ainda mais essa lacuna impenetrável.

Nenhuma raiva, nenhuma dor, nenhum remorso.

Apenas o nada.

"Certo." Ele finalmente disse; sua voz indiferente enquanto olhava por cima do meu ombro esquerdo. "Bem, então eu acho que sou apenas um bastardo egoísta, não é?"

E, dito isso, ele saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Eu sabia que ele estaria deixando o apartamento, também.

O som da porta batendo contra o alizar foi como se uma bala tivesse me atingido, me fazendo cair sobre meus joelhos.

Eu finalmente desmoronei de costas sobre a cama, dobrando os joelhos até o peito e envolvendo meus braços em torno deles. Meu anel de noivado estava cavando em minha coxa. Eu empurrei mais, dando boas-vindas à dor, que me servia como lembrança de que ele me queria.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali sentada, olhando para a porta, pensando no nada; uma bagunça entorpecedora em minha mente, mas o som do toque do meu celular me tirou daquele estupor.

"Edward!" Eu gritei imediatamente para o apartamento vazio. De tudo que eu sabia sobre sua personalidade, eu não teria esperado que ele fosse ligar depois da forma como ele saiu, mas quem mais poderia ser perto das cinco da manhã?

Eu deveria ter confiado em meus instintos. Um olhar rápido para a tela me informou que a ligação vinha da casa de Emmett.

"Alô?" atendi, minha voz soando entorpecida e morta.

"Baby, o que aconteceu?" A voz preocupada de Rose soou, me fazendo deixar escapar um soluço trêmulo e só então eu percebi que devia estar chorando desde que Edward caminhou para fora.

"C-c-como você s-sabe que algo aconteceu?"

"Porque o Edward simplesmente apareceu na nossa porta." Rose sussurrou, mas houve o som de uma porta se fechando e então ela voltou ao volume normal. "Eu acho que ele fez todo o caminho andando até aqui. Ele parece o inferno. Emm o fez se sentar e está tentando falar com ele."

"O que ele está dizendo?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter minha voz estável. Eu esperava que ela tivesse entendido que eu estava falando de Edward, não de Emmett, porque eu não estava apta a dizer o nome dele em voz alta.

Houve um momento de hesitação antes que Rose falasse novamente. "Eu não sei. Ele não quis responder as perguntas de Emmett; ele está apenas sentado lá com a cabeça entre as mãos resmungando para si mesmo sobre _como ele é um bastardo. Como ele estragou tudo... como Bella está indo_... Eu acho... bem, eu acho que ele está chorando. Emmett parece aterrorizado. Eu não acho que ele tenha visto o Edward chorar assim desde que ele era um menino."

Eu não tenho nenhuma lembrança do que eu disse em resposta, ou de ter desligado o telefone, ou de ter deitado na cama, me enrolando como uma bola.

Mas antes do sol raiar, eu senti Rosalie deslizar na cama ao meu lado, me puxando para os seus braços. Alice se juntou a ela, não muito tempo depois. Nenhuma delas disse uma única palavra.

Elas simplesmente me embalaram protetoramente enquanto eu apertava minha aliança de noivado contra o coração.

* * *

**N/T:****sninf sninf... todos vivos aí? sério, coração apertadinho aqui! E então, será que a Bella vai mesmo para Londres ou os dois vão conseguir se acertar e achar uma solução?**

**Outra coisa, o capítulo teve um pouco mais de palavrões do que o normal, mas o original também é assim e, por se tratar de uma briga entre o casal, não tinha muito como ser diferente! Peço desculpas caso alguém tenha se sentido incomodado...**

**Beijos,**

**Taty**


	38. Resignado

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**AVISO: Este capítulo requer:**

**lenços, baldes, sangue frio e um psicólogo pra desabafar e discutir depois...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37: RESIGNADO**

_Sugestão de música da tradutora: __**Where I Stood – Missy Higgins**_

**BPOV**

"Eu não acredito que nós estamos discutindo isto de novo," Edward rolou seus olhos para mim, espalhando seu jornal ostentosamente enquanto eu afundava na baqueta ao seu lado, me inclinando e ficando entre seu quadril e o balcão da cozinha.

"Bem, se você simplesmente me escutasse, nós não precisaríamos passar por isso _toda_ manhã." Eu respondi com a voz abafada de quem recém acordou, bebericando da sua xícara gigante de O.J e lhe lançando um olhar confrontante.

Isso era difícil – teria sido mais natural se eu tivesse comido ele com os olhos. Especialmente como ele estava agora, em sua camisa impecavelmente branca e seu terno cinza, tudo isso às sete horas da manhã.

Certo – sete horas da maldita manhã. Abri a boca para lhe dizer o que pensava, mas pressentindo o que vinha pela frente, Edward abruptamente deu seguimento à nossa discussão.

"Eu só não vejo por que nós _precisamos_ pedir dois jornais iguais." Ele argumentou suavemente, largando o supracitado jornal para passar o braço em volta da minha cintura, sua mão convenientemente tocando meu seio.

"Porque você leva uma eternidade para ler, e eu tenho sempre que te esperar. Vamos lá, apenas peça dois malditos jornais." Rosnei para ele, ignorando a forma como sua mão estava apertando e relaxando, esfregando e beliscando meu peito.

"Isto é gastar com besteira, meu amor." Edward declarou, em seu melhor tom de chefe mão-de-vaca. Como se o bastardo _não fosse_ bilionário. "Se você simplesmente acordasse mais cedo como _deveria_ acordar, o jornal estaria aqui te esperando quando você levantasse."

Lancei a ele um olhar indignado, que provavelmente foi anulado pelo fato de eu estar me inclinando contra sua mão. Para me estragar de vez, sua mão deslizou sob minha camiseta tocando diretamente meus seios, que responderam imediatamente ao seu toque nu.

"_Alguém"_, eu sibilei, "decidiu passar os dez minutos depois que o despertador tocou com suas mãos no meu estômago e sua boca nos meus seios. Agora eu estou excitada e perfeitamente acordada."

"Bem, é que eles estão tão maiores agora." Edward me olhou maliciosamente, tentando tocar tanto quanto podia em mim e se virando no seu assento para poder esfregar o nariz em meu pescoço. "Agora me deixe te levar de volta para cama antes de ir trabalhar."

"Você quer dizer levar "até" a cama, certo?" Perguntei afetada, deixando que ele me puxasse para seu colo gentilmente.

"Certo, claro... uma das duas." Ele concordou, rindo, beijando a ponta do meu nariz enquanto me erguia em seus braços e ficava de pé. Eu sabia que ele gostava que eu o imaginasse como um homem de ferro, mas não pude evitar rir da maneira com que ele vacilou sob os nossos pesos combinados.

"Eu sou mais pesada do que a sua mochila de viagem." Provoquei enquanto ele me carregava no maior estilo recém-casados até o quarto. E enquanto eu ignorava o fato de ele ter dado joelhadas em meu traseiro durante todo o caminho.

"Ha!" Ele riu, me equilibrando para conseguir afastar os cobertores da nossa cama. "No momento eu sou obrigado a concordar, Anjo."

Edward arrumou tudo de modo a me deixar deitada no meu lado da cama, e puxou as cobertas até meus quadris. Ele então levantou meu top e beijou meu umbigo e meus seios.

"Gah. Eu não sei o quanto mais eu vou agüentar disso." Gemi em pura frustração com o desejo que seus lábios despertavam em mim.

"Paciência, querida. O médico disse que você não pode fazer sexo por apenas mais alguns meses." _Na verdade_ o médico havia dito que eu não poderia fazer sexo envolvendo penetração por alguns meses, mas entendi o que ele estava dizendo.

"Como você está lidando com isto tão bem?" Indaguei enquanto ele alegremente beliscava meu mamilo, igual a uma criança com o seu brinquedo favorito.

Edward pareceu pensativo, considerando seriamente minha pergunta. "Bem," ele disse solenemente, "eu me masturbo bastante."

"Que ótimo," eu bufei, o deixando passar a língua em meu seio, "Que cara sortudo você é, por poder se masturbar."

Edward sorriu com impertinência e subiu para beijar meus lábios suavemente, se afastando com um gemido quando eu tentei usar a língua. _Hee_. Acho que a frustração sexual está afetando a nós dois.

"Vá dormir, esposa," ele mandou; serpenteando para beijar meu estômago rechonchudo. "Vá dormir, Spawn."

"Spawn?" Perguntei, ofendida. "Você está chamando o nosso bebê de _Spawn_?"

Agora era Edward quem parecia magoado, olhando mal-humorado para mim. "Bem, se você deixasse o médico nos contar qual o maldito sexo, eu poderia chamar o nosso filho pelo seu nome apropriado – EJ."

"EJ?"

"Edward Junior." Ele rolou seus olhos, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa óbvia. A sua irritação era arruinada pela forma como ele delicadamente traçava meus lábios com seu dedo mindinho.

"E se for uma menina?" Eu quis saber, mordendo a ponta do seu dedo e recebendo um olhar de reprovação dele.

"Então é melhor nós tentarmos de novo." Edward falou, beliscando meu nariz e sorrindo. "Eu não acho que conseguiria dar conta de duas garotas Swan me fazendo de gato e sapato por aí."

Eu tentei responder. Dizer a ele que eu estava aos seus pés, também. Mas Edward desapareceu, e minha mãe Renne estava parada ao pé do meu berço, de volta em meu quarto em Phoenix.

"Bella," ela me disse carinhosamente, "eu estou tão orgulhosa de você."

Acordei com um sobressalto, felizmente sem esbarrar em Alice ou Rose. Eu estava na cama de Edward; com minhas melhores amigas adormecidas de cada lado meu. Através da janela o sol estava recém nascendo no céu de Nova Iorque. Que ótimo jeito de começar uma manhã. Eu estava sonhando sobre estar casada com Edward e esperando um filho dele. Um sonho que provavelmente nunca se tornaria realidade.

Era sexta-feira, quatro dias antes da data marcada para meu vôo para Londres. Bem... tecnicamente, três dias. Meu vôo partiria na meia-noite de terça-feira. Incrivelmente dramático. Embora ligeiramente menos dramático se considerarmos que eu _preciso_ estar lá três horas mais cedo para fazer o check in e passar pela inspeção da Alfândega.

Cuidadosamente, um centímetro de cada vez, deslizei para fora da cama e desastradamente tropecei para o corredor, atravessando os resquícios da festa de despedida da noite anterior.

Que diabos tinha acontecido? Edward havia entrado em colapso de joelhos à minha frente e despido sua alma, dizendo que ele me amava, que ele queria passar o resto da sua vida ao meu lado. Como aquilo podia ter terminado tão horrivelmente mal, e tão rápido?

Eu estava errada porque as palavras dele me ofenderam?

Porque eu não passei os últimos quinze anos da minha vida ralando na escola para simplesmente me transformar em uma "dona de casa"?

Eu sabia que Edward tinha as melhores intenções, mas isto não tornava o que ele disse menos irracional. Ele tinha 24 anos, havia se formado cedo tanto na escola quanto na faculdade, e foi sempre o melhor da sua turma. Se alguém devesse entender esse meu desejo ardente em ter sucesso, esse alguém deveria ser ele.

Mas ele imaginou que do nada eu me tornaria uma Mulher Perfeita*, desistindo dos meus estudos e carreira para descansar por seis meses, dormindo e acordando com ele.

Ao invés de aceitar a "bolsa de estudos estúpida".

_Não._

Isto ofenderia _qualquer um_.

Mas isto não significava que eu estava certa e ele errado, também. Agora eu entendia que Edward estava simplesmente se oferecendo para cuidar de mim, apesar de estar fazendo isso da forma errada. Eu não deveria ter ficado com raiva em reação a raiva dele, mas no momento eu não estava pensando racionalmente. Tudo o que eu pensava era que Edward não queria me apoiar, que ele me achava uma idiota, que ele acreditava que minhas realizações eram banais.

A forma como eu joguei as coisas na cara dele foi a mesma como eu discutia com minha mãe quando eu era uma garotinha. Quando eu terminava uma briga – seja ela sobre meninos ou roupas ou o estado do meu quarto – era sempre com lágrimas nos olhos e um "eu te odeio". Eu sempre me arrependia de ter dito isso mais tarde, mas este fato _nunca_ impediu as palavras de escaparem.

Pensando sobre Renee – e com meu sonho ainda fresco na memória –, apanhei meu Blackberry da mesa da cozinha e me dirigi ao que havia se tornado um tipo de santuário para mim. Assim que eu estava encolhida no tapete em frente à lareira da biblioteca, disquei um número que eu raramente usava.

"Bebê?" Minha mãe atendeu sonolenta na oitava chamada. "É muito cedo. O que ouve?"

"Você acha que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa?" Perguntei sem rodeios. "Aceitando essa bolsa de estudos? Mesmo que isso signifique deixar o Edward por um ano?"

Ouvi o som das cobertas, e pude visualizá-la levantando da cama silenciosamente para não acordar meu pai, Charlie.

"Certo." Ela disse finalmente. "Me conte o que está acontecendo."

Expliquei para ela brevemente sobre a briga que tivemos na noite anterior, deixando de fora os detalhes do casamento. Eu não precisava ser nenhuma telepata para saber que o conhecimento do lindo anel em meu dedo deixaria Renee subindo pelas paredes.

Demorou um minuto inteiro antes que ela respondesse, e mesmo assim eu podia ver que ela estava sendo muito cuidadosa com o que falava.

"Bella, em primeiro lugar eu quero que você saiba que, sinceramente, eu acho que esta bolsa de estudos é a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu. Eu sei o quanto você deu duro na escola, e então na faculdade, para chegar onde está agora. Mas deixe eu te fazer uma pergunta; se isto tivesse acontecido há alguns meses atrás, antes de você começar o namoro com Edward, o que você teria sentido quando recebeu esta oportunidade?"

"Orgulho," respondi francamente, "felicidade, satisfação, entusiasmo. E eu estou sentindo todas estas coisas... na maior parte do tempo. Mas eu não esperava me apaixonar, mãe."

Mamãe suspirou, obviamente tendo esperado exatamente aquela resposta. "Amor não significa desistir dos seus sonhos, bebê. Você conhece aquele velho ditado? 'Se você ama alguém, deixe-o ir; se ele voltar para você, então você saberá que é real'?"

"Eu sempre odiei este ditado."

Ela riu baixinho enquanto uma chaleira começava a chiar ao fundo, "Isto é porque você é jovem e está apaixonada pela primeira vez, e você foi parar no meio deste redemoinho de emoções e acredita que, se for embora, então tudo estará acabado. Mas não é bem assim, bebê. O verdadeiro amor esperará por você."

Esta ligação não estava ajudando. Passei os punhos em meus olhos e desejei apenas que ela agisse com uma mãe ao invés de uma amiga, que ela pudesse me dar a porra de uma resposta definitiva. "Então você acha que eu devo ir?"

"Sendo completamente honesta... sim. Eu acho que largar esta bolsa de estudos seria um grande erro, querida. Converse com Edward novamente e diga a ele como você se sente depois dessa briga. Se for para as coisas acontecerem, elas darão certo no final."

Certo.

Ok, então.

Não exatamente o que eu esperava ouvir, mas pelo menos agora eu tinha um objetivo. Conversar com Edward. Nós poríamos um fim nisto – de um jeito ou de outro.

* * *

**EPOV**

Ouvi a porta do meu escritório se abrir e a chave girar quando ela foi trancada. Eu sabia que Jessica não estaria no trabalho por pelo menos uma hora mais, e quando ergui a cabeça me deparei com a mulher responsável pelo abismo de desespero e dor em que eu me encontrava.

Bella estava parada diante de mim, vestindo minha camiseta – aquela que ela havia colocado depois do banho na noite anterior –, e uma justa saia jeans. O cabelo dela estava bagunçado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela parecia como eu me sentia.

Bem, exceto pelo fato de que ela ainda parecia incrivelmente conflituosa, enquanto eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que minha expressão era de alguém resignado e derrotado.

Tomei minha decisão esta manhã, deitado no sofá de Emmett e pensando sobre cada coisa estúpida que eu havia dito para ela durante a nossa briga. Pensando sobre o olhar de dor em seu rosto enquanto ela dizia, "_Acho que a diferença é que eu nunca seria egoísta o bastante para pedir._"

Eu tinha dito a verdade quando falei a ela que eu não era nada mais do que um bastardo egoísta. Quando Bella aceitou meu pedido de casamento, eu estupidamente presumi que isto significava que ela estava largando sua bolsa de estudos. Depois de eu ter presenciado todas as preparações que ela tinha feito para a sua partida nestas últimas semanas.

Então quando ela me corrigiu, o meu medo, minha conexão obsessiva com ela, me fez falar aquilo, me fez admitir a verdade – que eu era um imbecil ganancioso, que era incapaz de ser feliz por ela e querê-la ao seu lado; sempre. Que eu não queria que ela partisse, porque isto seria como se ela estivesse _me_ abandonando.

Um imbecil ganancioso. É isto o que eu sou, o que eu tenho sido durante todo o nosso relacionamento. Eu era tímido, tinha medo da sua rejeição. Eu nunca admiti que a amava até ela falar primeiro. Eu nunca pensei no que poderia oferecer a ela – apenas no que eu poderia ter dela.

Quando Bella explicou os empecilhos técnicos para a sua permanência, eu me ofereci para _pagar para ela_. Na verdade, eu cheguei a usar o termo "mulher livre". Por deus, qual era o meu problema? O quão estúpido eu tive de ser para dizer uma coisa daquelas para alguém tão independente quanto Bella Swan?

_Bastardo egoísta_. Eu tinha arruinado tudo para ela. Arruinado o que deveria ter sido o momento mais excitante da sua vida com meus medos e palavras imprudentes.

Bem, agora não mais.

Não mais.

Eu iria consertar esta situação para ela, mesmo que meu coração seja partido no processo.

Bella pigarreou, chamando minha atenção para ela enquanto passava uma mão nervosa pelos cabelos.

"Emmett disse que você viria para o trabalho mais cedo," ela falou num jorro, "nós podemos conversar, por favor?"

Gesticulei para uma das cadeiras à frente da minha mesa. Bella imediatamente afundou em uma delas, sua perna balançando com nervosismo.

Me inclinei preguiçosamente em minha cadeira, meus olhos vagando por seu rosto e corpo, queimando-os em minha memória porque, embora ela não soubesse, isto era um adeus. Meu coração se apertou e minha cabeça ficou pesada, mas ordenei a mim mesmo que me controlasse até que aquilo estivesse terminado.

Mas porque eu ainda era malditamente tímido, Bella foi quem teve de quebrar o silêncio.

"Você não deveria ter me menosprezado daquela forma." Ela acusou, respirando fundo e falando em um tom sem vida. Eu tinha a sensação de que ela havia ensaiado isto na sua caminhonete no caminho até aqui. "Eu não estou te pedindo para estar feliz com isso, porque como você mesmo disse, eu estou tão dividida sobre a minha partida quanto você. Mas você não tem o direito de fazer isto soar como se eu pudesse ser comprada. Isto foi insultante, Edward."

"Você não deveria ter se chamado de prostituta. Você deveria ter percebido o quanto estava me matando ver você ir embora." Disparei, querendo vê-la com raiva para que isto pudesse ser minimamente mais fácil.

"Você não deveria ter me tratado como uma." Bella rebateu, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo em seguida. Era óbvio que ela estava tentando manter sua raiva controlada. "Mas este não é o ponto. Não vamos brigar sem motivo."

"Você está certa." Dei de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente e sem dúvidas falhando miseravelmente. Apenas a lembrança de que eu estava fazendo isto _por_ _ela_ fez as palavras frias e cruéis deixarem minha boca. "As pessoas não deveriam brigar sem motivo. Nós _temos_ um motivo para brigar. Eu lhe ofereci uma solução para os nossos... problemas... e você recusou. Foi isso."

Bella estava de pé, os pequeninos punhos apoiados em seus quadris. Ela era tão linda quando ficava zangada – seus olhos castanhos brilhando, seu peito subindo e descendo sob a _minha_ camiseta – que eu senti minha respiração parar. Como eu iria viver sem ela?

"Nossos problemas?" ela repetiu com os dentes trincados. "Esta bolsa de estudos é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu pra mim. Você sabe o quão duro eu trabalhei na escola e na faculdade para chegar onde estou agora?"

"Cristo," eu rebati, "você fala como se estivesse citando um livro-texto. _Esta bolsa de estudos é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu pra mim. Esta é uma oportunidade maravilhosa._ Bom pra você."

Bella se encolheu com minhas palavras cruéis, e eu odiei a mim mesmo um pouco mais, embora isto fosse necessário. Na noite passada eu havia tentado ligá-la a mim; primeiro através da culpa e então através do dinheiro. Agora eu estava usando a raiva e a amargura para libertá-la.

"Pare. Apenas... pare." Ela rugiu para mim, marchando para lá e para cá em frente a minha mesa. "Pare de tentar me afastar e apenas fale honestamente comigo."

É claro que Bella viu através de mim. Como ela não poderia, quando eu não tinha dúvidas de que o meu amor por ela era claro como o dia, estampado em meu rosto?

Me pus de pé e andei até o seu lado da mesa, me apoiando no móvel e cruzando meus braços na altura do peito. Eu sabia que o gesto fora agressivo, mas na realidade eu senti como se estivesse tentando conter a dor excruciante no meu coração. Minha expressão se endureceu conforme eu tentei desesperadamente esconder minhas verdadeiras emoções.

"Tudo bem," falei, enquanto ela parava a minha frente. "É isto o que eu penso. Eu acho que isto obviamente não vai funcionar. Eu acho que você simplesmente deveria ir na porra dessa viagem, e se nós dois estivermos solteiros quando você voltar – e se você quiser –, nós podemos retomar as coisas do ponto em que as deixamos."

Não era para eu ter acrescentado aquela última parte, mas não pude evitar me entregar ao mais evidente, ínfimo e patético pedaço de esperança.

Eu vi a dor e o choque tomarem as feições de Bella quando lhe disse a última coisa que ela esperava ouvir. Mas isto era necessário; eu havia prometido a mim mesmo uma vez que eu não deixaria meu próprio sofrimento lhe causar confusão ou um remorso infundado em relação à viagem. Eu havia dito a mim mesmo uma vez que meus próprios desejos mesquinhos por ela não tinham o direito de ficarem no caminho do seu futuro.

Eu havia quebrado aquela promessa. Ao invés de encorajá-la, eu a tinha _sufocado_ com a minha aflição, deixando-a se sentir culpada por algo que não deveria lhe trazer nada além de orgulho. Bem, agora eu sabia o que significava colocar meu amor por ela em primeiro plano; significava libertá-la, permitir que ela fosse e deixasse toda a sua culpa desnecessária para trás.

"Você... Você..." Bella estava engasgando com suas palavras, e eu me senti aliviado ao ver a sua mágoa se transformar em raiva. A sua raiva a deixaria logo, e então ela poderia seguir com a sua vida. Sua vida sem mim. "O que foi toda aquela merda sobre não ser capaz de pensar em sair com outra mulher? Está claro que foi tudo mentira."

E o que foi pior foi que eu pude ver que ela realmente acreditava naquilo; realmente acreditava que eu poderia querer outra mulher além dela. Eu não lhe tinha dito centenas de vezes o quanto eu a queria, e apenas ela? A sua aceitação iria me machucar mais tarde, quando eu me deitasse sozinho e sentisse nada além da minha dor entorpecente.

"Bem, agora eu estou lhe dizendo a verdade. Eu te dei opções noite passada; uma porção. Você não escolheu nenhuma. Então qual é a porra do objetivo de fingir que você e eu chegaremos a algum lugar?" falei asperamente para ela, descruzando meus braços e agarrando seu ombro para reforçar minhas palavras. "Além do mais, eu sou um bastardo egoísta, não é? Você pode cortar as suas amarras agora, também. Apenas vá, considere-se livre. Tenho certeza de que isto vai deixar o seu querido Jacob feliz."

Bella sacudiu seu ombro para escapar do meu toque e eu previ o que ela faria em seguida. Eu tinha tempo de sobra para impedi-la, mas aquilo foi bem-vindo; recebi bem a sensação da sua mão atingindo meu rosto.

"Acho que mereci isso," ri impiedosamente, minha mão indo esfregar o local.

"Sim. Você mereceu." Bella concordou. Suas próximas ações me chocaram tanto que meu corpo inteiro congelou. Ela deu um passo brusco em minha direção até estarmos perfeitamente alinhados e próximos, sua respiração irregular aquecendo meu pescoço.

"E isto," ela falou em um sussurro acalorado, sua mão subindo para agarrar minha nuca, "Eu mereço ter isto. Uma. Última. Vez."

Então ela puxou minha boca de encontro à sua. Eu estava paralisado até que sua língua famintamente adentrou minha boca, e em seguida eu a estava beijando de volta, espelhando seu desespero enquanto tentava memorizar o seu gosto.

Bella gemeu assim que minhas mãos agarraram seu rosto, lutando comigo, e então finalmente cedendo quando assumi o controle do nosso beijo. Meus pulmões gritavam por ar, mas eu morria de medo de que ela fosse fugir no minuto em que nossos lábios se afastassem. Senti Bella arfar por ar também, e desesperado para manter a intensidade do momento, eu toquei seus seios e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, levando-a até o sofá enquanto ela puxava meus cabelos.

"Uma última vez," concordei – _implorei_ a ela.

_Por favor, me deixe ter você; amor, por favor, apenas uma vez mais._

Ela deve ter concedido, pois puxou meu rosto de volta para o dela, ignorando o som soluçante de alívio que eu fiz enquanto duelava com minha língua.

A empurrei de encontro ao sofá, a saia que ela estava usando indo parar na altura do seu estômago quando me posicionei entre suas pernas. Mantive o ritmo frenético de minha língua em sua boca e procurei o ponto sensível entre suas pernas com meus dedos. Escorreguei ambas as mãos para dentro de suas calcinhas, usando uma para descê-las por suas pernas e a outra para estimular sua pele nua, capturando toda a umidade na região. Como sempre, senti uma satisfação primitiva por tê-la excitado, satisfação por ela apressadamente terminar de tirar suas calcinhas por mim, satisfação pelo seu toque agressivo enquanto tirava minha camisa.

Deslizei dois dedos para dentro dela, e Bella arranhou meus bíceps com suas unhas enquanto nosso beijo frenético continuava. Eu podia sentir minha testa se vincar com a dor, meus olhos fortemente fechados para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. Eu não iria chorar agora. Quando senti que ela estava pronta o suficiente para minha invasão, interrompi nosso beijo e abri meus olhos. Fiquei desconcertado ao encontrar Bella me fitando, deixando claro que ela havia estado me observando o tempo inteiro.

"Faça isso logo, Edward." Ela disparou; raiva e dor em seus olhos decididos. Suas mãos lutaram com meu cinto e o zíper, enganchando seus pés em minhas calças e boxers para arrancá-las por meus quadris.

"Uma última transa, não é?" Retorqui, terminando de tirar minhas roupas, querendo magoá-la e odiando a mim mesmo por isso. Na minha mente irracional, era como se ela tivesse partido meu coração quando, na realidade, _eu_ havia feito isso comigo mesmo. Com nós dois.

As mãos de Bella se prenderam aos meus ombros, e por um segundo apavorante eu pensei que ela iria me afastar. _Não, por favor,_ eu queria implorar. Eu teria implorado a ela. _Por favor, eu preciso disso uma vez mais, mesmo que me machuque. Eu não quis dizer isso... eu nunca só _transei _com você. Eu sempre fiz _amor_ com você._

Quase como se tivesse ouvido meu apelo silencioso, Bella ergueu seus quadris, enrolando suas pernas fortemente ao redor da minha cintura e alinhando nossos corpos. Meu membro a penetrou facilmente, e só então percebi que havia impulsionado com meus quadris em um movimento inconsciente assim que senti o calor da pele dela. Assim como ela sabia que eu faria.

Aquilo era perfeito, como tinha sido todas as outras vezes em que eu tive a honra de ser envolvido pelo calor do seu corpo. Exceto que desta vez eu não conseguiria olhar para ela. Doía muito olhar para ela. Afundei a cara em meu braço enquanto estocava fora de ritmo, esfregando o rosto contra minha pele para esconder as lágrimas.

Cada investida era como um adeus. Cada investida era pura agonia. Eu não podia suportar isso. Eu simplesmente não podia suportar o prazer físico quando na verdade estava cheio de tanta dor emocional e mental. Eu não podia suportar o toque de suas mãos, apertando freneticamente diversas partes do meu corpo.

Então era assim o sexo de despedida? Como diabos as pessoas recomendavam isso? Era angustiante saber que eu não estaria em seu corpo outra vez. Deus, pensar em qualquer outro homem tendo este mesmo prazer me fez desejar morrer.

"Edward?" A voz afogueada de Bella quebrou minha concentração e eu olhei para ela, ainda estocando, embora este fosse o pior tipo de tortura imaginável. Ela parecia preocupada, e levou apenas um segundo para eu me dar conta de que estava fazendo um som horrível de ganido, como um animal preso em uma armadilha.

Rangi meus dentes para parar com os sons de dor, determinado a, pelo menos, dar prazer a ela esta última vez. Escondi meu sofrimento uma vez mais ao esconder meu rosto, e não demorou muito até eu sentir os dedos de Bella estimulando seu clitóris, a guiando até o orgasmo. Eu teria feito isto por ela, mas o gesto teria requerido descobrir meu rosto. Para ajudá-la a chegar lá, me certifiquei de tocar minha pélvis na dela ao final de cada estocada, mantendo meu ritmo enquanto meu estômago se contraía.

Nós gozamos juntos – ela soluçando sob mim enquanto eu rugia com a dor, meu braço abafando qualquer som. Não lembro de ter feito isto, mas rolei nossos corpos até que Bella, com seus quadris ainda firmes à minha volta, estivesse em cima de mim. Ela imediatamente afundou o rosto em meu peito, e eu pude sentir suas lágrimas se misturarem ao meu suor.

_Não chore por minha causa._

"Eu machuquei?" Perguntei, minha voz soando aterrorizada e rouca para os meus próprios ouvidos. "Eu machuquei você?"

"Não." Bella não explicou muito mais, e ela não olhou para mim enquanto saía de cima do meu corpo e parava próxima ao sofá, com as pernas bambas. O aperto em meu peito se tornou insuportável quando me perguntei se esta seria a última vez que nos tocávamos.

"Eu posso ficar com o Emmett até você partir." Suspirei, vendo seus olhos correrem até a porta e sabendo que ela desejava ir embora naquele momento. Me sentei sem entusiasmo, totalmente despreocupado com a minha nudez. Parte de mim queria que Bella me visse assim, inteiramente despido para ela – tanto no sentido literal quanto figurativamente.

"Eu não posso pedir para você fazer isso," Bella protestou veementemente, olhando para meu ombro ao invés de para o meu rosto. "Alice disse que eu posso ficar com ela."

A raiva inflamou dentro de mim, e por um momento absurdo eu desejei gritar com ela por estar me deixando, muito embora isto fosse minha inteira culpa. A derrota seguiu minha raiva, a abafando até eu sentir que seria capaz de desmaiar com a exaustão mental e emocional.

"Tudo bem." Concordei no mesmo tom duro que ela estava usando, meus punhos se cerrando em cada lado do corpo. O olhar de Bella desceu até eles com o movimento. "E eu espero que nós possamos terminar de maneira amigável. Provavelmente eu até vou ao aeroporto para ver você embarcar."

Aquela era uma mentira descarada, e eu mereci a mentira que recebi como resposta, "Eu adoraria isso." Bella falou no mesmo tom morto. E para o meu horror ela começou a tatear o anel de noivado até que ele caiu em sua palma, e ela o estendeu para mim. "Acho melhor te devolver isto."

Irracionalmente, eu tinha esperado que se não mencionasse isto a ela, Bella iria esquecer que estava usando o anel. A ideia de aquela jóia estar em qualquer outro lugar além do seu dedo me fez querer vomitar.

"Fique com ele." Eu ri uma risada morta, lutando contra meu pânico ilógico. Ilógico porque _fazia_ perfeito sentido Bella querer devolver aquela aliança. "Uma pequena lembrança do nosso tempo juntos."

Pude ver o protesto se formando em seus lábios e me levantei de imediato, meu corpo fatigado reclamando com o súbito movimento. Dei uma longa olhada em como ela estava agora – seu cabelo bagunçado, seus lábios vermelhos por conta dos meus beijos, seu rosto corado pela sensação do meu corpo unido ao dela.

Suas lágrimas descendo por suas bochechas.

Então dei minhas costas a ela e andei até o banheiro, pausando diante da porta.

"Adeus, Bella, Anjo. Eu realmente espero que você seja feliz no que desejar fazer." Minha voz falhou, e eu pigarreei para conseguir fazer ao meu amor um último pedido. "Por favor, fique com o meu... Por favor, fique com o anel. Por favor."

Fechei a porta ao passar.

A esperança – dolorosa, perigosa esperança – não iria me permitir pegar meu anel de volta.

* * *

*_Mulher Perfeita = Referência ao filme "Stepford Wives" ("Mulheres Perfeitas"), com a Nicole Kidman e Beth Middler interpretando mulheres extremamente passivas e dedicadas apenas às vidas de seus maridos, dos filhos e do lar.

* * *

_

**N/A: Vocês não desejam pôr estas duas crianças malucas sentadas e simplesmente gritar com elas?**

**Tentem não odiar muito a Bella, mesmo que seja natural tomar o partido do coitado do Edward. Ela está tomando uma decisão baseada na lógica, porque ela não está acostumada a fazer isso baseada no coração.**

**E para aqueles que odiarão Eddie depois disso... Lembrem-se que ele é o nosso emo exagerado favorito, e está baseando suas decisões na culpa, no amor desmedido e na abnegação. Assim como quando ele deixou a Bella em New Moon (para aqueles que acham que ele está fugindo do personagem original).**

**E o quanto vocês odeiam Renee e todas as suas lições de vida Zen? Eu tive vontade de esbofetear ela com um bacalhau... e olhem que fui eu quem escreveu essa merda.**

**Comentem...**

**E não se esqueçam; finais felizes, pessoal. Finais felizes.

* * *

**

**N/T: Ok... Meu coração saiu rolando depois desse capítulo, sabe? Deve estar chegando lá na esquina a uma hora dessas.**

**Chorei traduzindo tanto quanto no capítulo 34 de "Sinfonia Agridoce", e digamos que isto NÃO É POUCO!**

**De qualquer forma, espero que todo mundo tenha sobrevivido e sobreviva até o dia 22 DE OUTUBRO, que é quando a nossa Taty postará o capítulo 38.**

**Vamos confiar na nota da autora que eu traduzi ali em cima... e até o dia 22, amores!**

**Beijos,**

**Paula  
**


	39. Embarcando?

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**N/A: ****Okay, wow... o último capítulo gerou uma reação insana por parte da maioria de vocês!**

**O Edward está agindo desse jeito, porque ele acredita que é o melhor para a Bella. Ele acredita que sua... **_**emisse**_**... está fazendo a Bella recuar e que ele está arruinando o que deveria ser um momento muito feliz para ela. Por isso, ele a feriu assim, para que ela o deixasse. **

**Além disso, Edward nem sequer considerar um acordo (como trabalhar em Londres ou visitas prolongadas) porque ele é teimoso, preso aos seus caminhos, e tende a ver o mundo por extremos, preto ou branco, sem meio termo. Tipo: se Bella partir, minha vida acabou, wah, wah, wah.**

**Este é o Edward EM TODA SUA PERSONALIDADE, pessoal.**

**Assim, não odeiem o jogador, odeiem... o jogo?**

**Quanto àqueles que estão com raiva da Bella, bem vamos apenas dizer que a minha garota não vai apenas ficar depressiva e passiva como a Bella fez em Lua Nova.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 38: EMBARCANDO?**

**BPOV**

"Então ... o que dizer sobre esse tempo, hã?" Emmett perguntou, rompendo o silêncio desconfortável.

Alice, Rose, Jasper e eu nos viramos para encará-lo. Nós deveríamos estar tendo um jantar de despedida na casa de Jasper. Mas, na verdade, estávamos sentados em sua sala de estar, com comida nos pratos, olhando uns para os outros em um silêncio constrangedor.

Eram 20h30 da segunda-feira e em uma hora eu estaria partindo rumo ao aeroporto.

Eu não tinha falado com Edward desde sexta-feira quando ele me disse, "_Por favor, fique com o meu... Por favor, fique com o anel. Por favor."_ e se escondeu no banheiro do escritório.

Quando ele fechou aquela porta atrás de si, eu permaneci ali, em choque, como se metade de mim esperasse que ele fosse voltar e me dizer que era tudo mentira e que ele estava disposto a implorar o meu perdão.

Mas ele não voltou. Eu devo ter esperado por uns cinco minutos antes de me dar conta que ele não voltaria enquanto eu estivesse ali.

Enquanto minhas lágrimas escorriam, eu sentia meu corpo tremendo, em fúria. Como ele _ousava_? Como ele ousava menosprezar aqueles que tinham sido os meses mais felizes da minha vida, com suas palavras duras e afiadas?

Assim, eu fiz o que qualquer mulher desprezada faria. Peguei minha calcinha fio-dental que estava jogada no chão e, furiosa arranquei um pedaço de papel que estava em sua mesa, escrevendo com minha caneta preta:

_"Edward - uma pequena recordação do nosso tempo juntos. Eu posso ver agora o que realmente importava para você - Bella."_

E então eu tinha dobrado o meu fio-dental bem dobradinho, sobre o bilhete, a deixando ali, assim como minha aliança de noivado. Eu esperava que minha mensagem fosse clara - que eu sabia que ele lamentava o pedido de casamento feito na noite anterior; quanto à calcinha... bem, ela insinuava que ele não queria nada mais do que uma transa. Um golpe de mestre na vingança feminina. Uma mulher desprezada e tudo mais.

Emmett interrompeu minhas lembranças com um ofegar irritado. "Bem _foda-se_, mas eu não vou ficar aqui sentado como um idiota, ignorando o imenso elefante rosa na sala."

"Emmett!" Rose rosnou, jogando no chão sua fatia, intocada, de pizza. "Nós podemos, apenas, ter um jantar agradável, por favor?"

Eu nunca tinha visto Rose e Emmett brigando antes e lamentei fervorosamente que eu fosse a causa de qualquer discórdia entre eles. Eu sabia que Alice e Jasper vinham discutindo também.

Desde que eu tinha voltado do escritório de Edward na sexta-feira, eu estava ficando com Alice e Jasper. Ele estava atrasado para o trabalho, então estava lá quando Alice e Rose chegaram com minhas malas e praticamente me carregando. Ele deu uma rápida olhada em minha cara de choro e correu para o escritório.

Eu sabia que ele tinha ido checar Edward, e eu não tive forças para pará-lo. De que adiantaria dizer para o Jasper que Edward, provavelmente, já estava fazendo a fila andar novamente? Na verdade, eu _sabia_ que a fila já tinha andado ou que ele já estava agilizando para que ela andasse o mais depressa possível.

Eu sabia por que ele tinha ligado para a casa de Jasper no sábado à noite. Jasper e Alice tinham saído para comprar comida chinesa, tentando me dar o máximo de espaço possível. Quando eu vi o seu número no identificador de chamadas, eu gelei, com a mão no ar, sem saber se atendia ou não.

Eu ainda estava indecisa quando a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica e a voz de Edward, repentinamente, preencheu o cômodo silencioso. "Jazzzzzz..." ele falou, soando completamente bêbado. Eu podia ouvir a batida pesada de música e vozes ao fundo. Ele estava obviamente em um bar, boate ou algo assim.

"Jazzzz... Eu mudei de idéia. Eu sei que eu te disse anteriormente que eu achava que merecia ser um _fudido_ de um masoquista sobre isso, mas dói tanto. Tanto, cara. Eu não acho que eu posso continuar... olhe, apenas venha beber comigo... bem, na verdade, eu acho que já estou bêbado, mas isso ainda não fez parar de doer, entaaaaaão... pegue o Emmett e venham beber ainda _mais_ comigo! Por favor, Jazz? _Por favor_, eu estou tão _fudidamente_ cansado e eu não quero ficar..."

Uma voz feminina o interrompeu, e eu ouvi o som abafado de seu telefone, como se ele estivesse sendo tirado de sua mão. "Venha, bonitão, você não sabe a regra sobre não ligar bêbado para as pessoas?"

E a ligação chegou ao fim. Quando Jasper e Alice chegaram, eu não mencionei a mensagem. Mas eu soube que Jasper a tinha escutado quando ele beijou eu e Alice na bochecha e saiu, 20 minutos depois.

Nenhuma das meninas aprovava o apoio que Jasper e Emmett estavam dando para Edward, de qualquer maneira, mas entendiam. Laços fraternos e tudo mais. O que elas _não_ entendiam era como ambos os irmãos estavam tentando me convencer a falar com Edward desesperadamente.

"Pessoal!" Eu interrompi Emmett e Rosalie que se encaravam, soltando minha pizza, cansada. "Rose tem razão, vamos apenas jantar tranquilamente antes que eu tenha que ir para o aeroporto."

Agora todos _me_ encaravam. Eu sabia por que - eu tinha lhes dito que não queria que ninguém fosse se despedir. Já era difícil o bastante estar ali, sentada com eles agora, me despedir próximo ao portão de embarque seria muito pior.

"Bella, eu realmente acho que nós deveríamos falar sobre o que aconteceu com E..." Jasper começou, mas Alice tomou a frente antes que seu nome pudesse ser pronunciado em voz alta, sem dúvidas, vendo a minha face pálida enquanto meu peito se comprimia de dor.

"Ela sabe o que aconteceu. Seu querido irmão terminou com ela, disse-lhe que estava planejando sair com outras pessoas, _comeu_ ela e depois se escondeu. Quando eu o vir de novo, vou torcer o pescoço dele."

Eu senti uma necessidade estúpida de defender o Edward, embora aquilo fosse essencialmente o que havia acontecido. "Na verdade, eu instiguei o... sexo. O resto é verdade."

Eu sabia que não deveria ter beijado o Edward, não deveria ter tido "uma última transa" como ele tão encantadoramente chamou, mas eu não estava mentindo quando disse que precisava sentir aquilo – _ele_ – uma vez mais. Eu queria me lembrar que ele me quis, de como era bom senti-lo estocando dentro de mim, duro e inteiro, profundo. Eu queria ver seu cabelo molhado na nuca, seus intensos olhos verdes focados completamente em mim sob o seu corpo. Edward tinha me roubado seus olhos, escondendo o rosto de mim, mas eu ainda estava feliz por ter tido aquele perfeito e doloroso prazer uma última vez.

"Eu sei que Edward agiu como um canalha, mas se você apenas me deixasse dizer o que ele nos disse, em seguida..." Jasper começou urgentemente, mas eu levantei minhas mãos como um sinal físico de defesa, sacudindo minha cabeça em negação.

"Jasper, o que você quer que eu faça?" Eu perguntei, nossa refeição esquecida mais uma vez. "Me prostre aos pés dele? Implore? Eu _tentei_ me desculpar, consertar a bagunça que nós tínhamos criado e ele simplesmente jogou nossa relação fora. Ele me disse que se nós dois ainda formos solteiros daqui um ano então nós podemos tentar de novo. Você tem _alguma_ idéia do quão insultante isso foi? Ele praticamente podia ter me chamado de "bonequinha" e ter me dado um tapinha condescendente nas costas. Eu não quero ouvir _qualquer coisa_ que ele tenha dito a vocês. Se ele tem alguma mensagem que queria me dar, então ele podia muito bem ter ao menos a cortesia de falar comigo cara a cara."

Jasper e Emmett trocaram olhares deploráveis, não satisfeitos com a censura e nós voltamos para nossas pizzas, o silêncio nos cobrindo mais uma vez, como um véu.

"Eu posso dizer apenas uma coisa, _Amendoim_?" Emmett me perguntou finalmente, não conseguindo manter sua boca fechada. "Não tem nada a ver com os últimos dias de _merda_."

Eu acenei com a cabeça consentindo, enquanto dava uma mordida na crosta da pizza de Alice. "Você se lembra quando fomos ao _Victory_ pela primeira vez? E você praticamente nos recrutou para te ajudar a seduzir o Edward?"

Eu bufei em resposta. Como se eu _algum dia_ pudesse esquecer aquilo. Aquela era a razão pela qual eu tive os maravilhosos últimos meses com o homem que eu amava. Apesar da situação atual, eu nunca me lamentaria por aquele dia.

"Okay, agora você se lembra como eu e Jazz trocamos olhares, _exatamente como estamos fazendo agora_?" Emmett enfatizou as últimas palavras dando para Jasper o tal olhar. Eu acenei com a cabeça novamente, mordendo meus lábios como uma criança mal-humorada. Eu não queria ouvir nada daquilo agora. "Você sabe o porquê daquilo?"

Eu pensei sobre sua pergunta e podia ver que as meninas faziam o mesmo. Na ocasião eu presumi que eles estavam apenas surpresos por eu estar pedindo ajuda para seduzir o irmão mais novo deles e tinha deixado pra lá. Então, eu pensei em tudo o que Edward havia me revelado desde então.

"Ele me queria também." Eu disse lentamente, como se os pedaços estivessem se encaixando em minha cabeça. "E ele nunca ia dar o primeiro passo, porque ele tem algum tipo de código moral onde sempre tem que fazer a _merda_ da coisa certa." Eu percebi que minha voz tinha se tornado amarga e parei de falar abruptamente.

"Exatamente. Agora você não consegue ver que a decisão dele de terminar com você pode ter a ver exatamente com esse código moral? Edward tende a tomar muitas... decisões _extremas_, Bella." Jasper disse-me urgentemente, inclinando-se sobre a mesinha enquanto eu me enrolava sobre o encosto do sofá. "Ele vê o mundo em preto ou branco. Eu sei que ele te magoou demais, mas, por favor, apenas tente olhar para isso pensando sobre suas motivações, sua..."

"Já chega." A voz de Rose estava gélida o bastante para fazer Jasper vacilar e abaixar os olhos, frustrado. Eu percebi que lágrimas escorriam por minhas bochechas, manchando a blusa que Alice havia escolhido para mim. "Ou parem com isto ou saiam. Nos deixem ter uma última noite, sem dramas, com nossa melhor amiga, antes que ela vá embora."

Nós todos nos apressamos em concordar com a Deusa que era Rosalie Hale. Eu não acho que Jasper tenha sequer pensado em discutir, apesar de Rose ter ameaçado expulsá-lo de sua própria casa.

Eu estava agradecida pela interrupção. Aquilo me deu uma hora para rir e me divertir com meus amigos; as duas meninas que estiveram presente em cada etapa da minha vida e os dois homens que haviam dado a uma simples assistente, carinho e amizade, mesmo não tendo nenhuma obrigação de fazê-lo.

E então estávamos pegando minhas malas e bagagem de mão. Conferindo se eu estava com meu passaporte e documentos. Descendo até a garagem para encontrar o carro que Jasper havia pedido para mim.

Emmett foi o primeiro a me abraçar, seus braços enormes me aprisionando de encontro ao seu peito musculoso, meus pés pendurados um pouco acima do chão.

"As coisas vão dar certo." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua voz soando infantil em sua convicção. "Eu sei que uma coisa é certa quando eu a vejo. Agora, faça boa viagem, pequeno _Amendoim_ e certifique-se de nos mandar uma mensagem assim que o avião pousar." Ele me apertou ainda mais, abaixando sua voz. "E eu prometo cuidar da nossa Rosie."

E lá estavam as lágrimas.

Jasper me abraçou assim que eu cambaleei para fora dos braços de Emmett. Seu abraço bem mais suave, assim como ele.

"Seja feliz, Bella." Ele me disse, sua voz soando desafiadora. Jasper não era daqueles que se rendiam se achavam que tinha razão. "Eu espero ansiosamente pelo dia em que poderei te chamar de irmãzinha."

Eu me afastei, revirando os olhos apesar das lágrimas. Jasper depositou um beijo em minha bochecha molhada, encolhendo os ombros, sem remorsos, diante de suas palavras.

Eu não sabia qual das minhas melhores amigas abraçar primeiro, mas elas decidiram por mim, Rose passou um braço pelo meu pescoço, enquanto Alice passava outro pela minha cintura, de modo que estávamos as três em um abraço coletivo. Era justo, já que sempre fomos um trio, únicas, funcionando em perfeita harmonia.

"Três telefonemas por semana, pelo menos uma mensagem por dia e Facebook sempre que você puder." Alice disse em meu ouvido, repetindo as regras de comunicação que havíamos combinado mais cedo.

"Eu prometo, Al. Eu quero ouvir cada mínimo detalhe da vida de vocês", eu murmurei de volta, as apertando com tanta força, que eu sabia que ficaria dolorido. "Eu amo vocês duas, minhas irmãs."

"Nós também te amamos, Bella", elas disseram um uníssono, nos fazendo rir daquela sincronização perfeita. Eu as apertei mais uma vez, antes de soltá-las, lhes permitindo voltar para perto dos rapazes, por quem foram consoladas. Eu sorri para os dois, sabendo que eles manteriam Alice e Rose seguras e felizes até o meu retorno.

Eu entrei no carro, baixando o vidro, de modo a poder ouvir os gritos de adeus e os acenos enquanto o motorista me levava rumo ao aeroporto e minha nova vida.

-/-

_"… vôo 210, à meia noite, para Londres... esta é a última chamada para o embarque do vôo 210, da meia noite, para Londres..." _

Meu coração estava batendo forte contra o meu peito, minhas mãos suavam e minha garganta estava seca. Eu tentei pegar minha bolsa de mão, mas ela deslizou pelos meus dedos trêmulos.

O embarque para o meu vôo rumo a Londres já havia começado e minha indecisão estava correndo solta.

Eu tinha dito a Jasper e Emmett mais cedo, que tinha desistido de Edward. Mas mesmo agora, depois daquele terrível adeus em seu escritório na sexta-feira de manhã, eu ainda esperava que um milagre pudesse acontecer. Que ele pudesse perceber, de repente, que eu valia a sua luta. Que valia a pena lutar por aquilo que nós tínhamos _juntos_.

Mas ele não tinha aparecido. Eu tinha esperado até a porcaria da última chamada de embarque, eu ia ter que atravessar correndo aquilo lá, e ele ainda não tinha aparecido. Depois de todas as coisas que ele me disse naquele dia, sobre como ele achava que deveríamos namorar outras pessoas, como seu anel de noivado não passava de uma _porra_ de uma quinquilharia, eu ainda tinha uma esperança insensata.

_A expectativa é a base de todos os corações partidos_. Eu não sei quem inventou essa frase, mas eu imagino que tenha sido algum otário com o coração partido, assim como eu. Até agora eu continuava esperando, rezando para que algum milagre surpreendente acontecesse. Bem, isso pararia agora. Esta era a vida real e na vida real, os milagres não acontecem para pessoas comuns, como eu.

Meu coração - entorpecido pela dor – se acalmou. Eu esfreguei minhas mãos suadas no meu sobretudo. E, quase serenamente, me abaixei, pegando minha bolsa de mão. Eu tinha esperado o máximo que eu podia; era hora de me mover, exatamente como Edward faria.

Embora eu sentisse que devia haver algum sinal físico da turbulência que eu estava tentando suprimir, eu tentei andar de cabeça erguida e ombros eretos. Mas tenho quase certeza que não obtive sucesso.

"Boa noite, senhorita. Passaporte e cartão de embarque." O homem grisalho sentado no portão de acesso à sala de embarque disse, sorrindo.

Se ele notou o tremor de minhas mãos enquanto lhe entregava os documentos pedidos, ele preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário a respeito. Eu tirei meu sobretudo, revelando minha calça jeans skinny confortável e a camiseta que eu estava usando por baixo, colocando tudo na esteira de raio x, junto com minha bolsa.

O homem riu com vontade ao ver minha camiseta "_Anarchy In the U.K_", do _Sex Pistols_, que Alice tinha escolhido para mim, sem dúvidas, ligando isso ao meu voo para Londres.

_"... Última chamada para o vôo 210, à meia noite, para Londres..._ _esta é a última chamada para o embarque do vôo 210, da meia noite, para Londres..." _

"Você terá que correr até o seu portão de embarque, querida." Ele me disse, devolvendo meus documentos enquanto eu caminhava até o detector de metal. "Você não vai querer correr o risco de perder a sua chance de causar uma pequena anarquia."

Certo. Não vou querer perder minha chance. Eu sorri (ou provavelmente, fiz uma careta) para o homem, enquanto meus pés repentinamente lentos me levavam até o detector.

Mais duas pessoas na minha frente. Meu corpo parecia estar se movendo sobre uma poça de areia movediça à medida que eu me aproximava da linha. Por que aquilo era tão difícil? Por que eu não podia simplesmente tomar uma decisão e enfrentá-la?

Eu estava em frente ao portão. Não havia mais volta. Quando eu atravessasse aquela linha eu estaria na sala de espera dos vôos internacionais e não haveria mais chance de milagres. O segurança do detector de metais me encarou suspeitosamente quando eu parei em frente a ele e eu o vi abrir a boca para me indicar que continuasse andando.

"BELLA!"

Mas não era o homem da segurança que tinha me chamado. Eu me virei, assustando as pessoas atrás de mim. Um homem corria por entre a multidão no aeroporto, esbarrando nas pessoas, em sua pressa.

"BELLA!" Ele chamou novamente, seus olhos desesperados presos em mim enquanto se aproximava. "NÃO VÁ!"

Eu não sabia o que eu esperava, mas não era aquilo.

Porque o homem que corria em minha direção, _não era_ o Edward.

* * *

**N/T:**** e então, façam suas apostas. Quem é o homem tentando impedir a Bella de embarcar?**

**Até o próximo capítulo amores.**

**Bjinhos,**

**Taty**

**

* * *

**

**N/T 2: Olá, Amendoins!**

**Primeiro de tudo, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas às pessoas que deixaram comentários no último capítulo, e pra quem eu não respondi. Eu estou com os meus três turnos ocupados com o trabalho + autoescola, e por isso não deu _tempo_ de sentar bonitinha e responder um por um os comentários de vocês. Mas eu li SIM, e cá está um apanhado básico do que eu responderia:**

**1 - Pra quem não entendeu, no início do capítulo passado a Bella estava _sonhando_. Ela não está grávida do Edward e - infelizmente - não está casada com ele. Acontece que o queridíssimo (com ênfase no sarcasmo) do não colocou a barrinha divisória logo após a parte em que a Bella sonha com a Renné. E isso deve ter confundido muita gente. Mas aí está o esclarecimento!**

**2 - No Orkut eu até cheguei a criar a campanha "Vai junto, Chefinho!", onde as leitoras se unem com o objetivo de juntar dinheiro e pagar a passagem do Edward até Londres - pra ele ficar na filial de lá da empresa. Mas acho que não foi preciso, né? O pobre coitado fez o favor de ferrar tudo sozinho e acabar com qualquer chance de viajar com a Bella.**

**POR ISSO, eu concordo tanto com as pessoas que estão odiando o Edward (por ser tão retraído e desengonçado quando se trata de expressar o que ele quer), e também concordo com quem odeia a Bella (por estar deixando o Chefinho passar batido).**

**Mas na verdade eu acho que essa discussão de "carreira vs. amor" nunca vai chegar a um consenso, sabe? Imagina uma pessoa rica, bem sucedida.. mas sem ninguém do lado com quem dividir tudo isso. E agora imagina alguém amando loucamente... mas frustrado com a profissão (ou até mesmo sem profissão, vivendo literalmente só de _amor_). Acho que não dá, né?**

**3 - Pra quem perguntou quando sairia o próximo capítulo... Bem, a resposta é bem óbvia. Mas o PRÓXIMO (sim, o 39) sai daqui a 15 dias, lá no dia 5 DE NOVEMBRO. Não me matem, por mim eu traduziria logo o 39 e postaria na próxima sexta, mas como eu disse antes, meu dia só tem 24 horas e me falta tempo!**

**Sendo assim, nos vemos no próximo dia 5, amoras!**

**Beijos,**

**Paula  
**


	40. Milagres

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39: MILAGRES**

**BPOV**

"BELLA!"

Mas não era o homem da segurança que tinha me chamado. Eu me virei, assustando as pessoas atrás de mim. Um homem corria por entre a multidão no aeroporto, esbarrando nas pessoas, em sua pressa.

"BELLA!" Ele chamou novamente, seus olhos desesperados presos em mim enquanto se aproximava. "NÃO VÁ!"

Eu não sabia o que eu esperava, mas não era aquilo.

Porque o homem que corria em minha direção, _não era_ o Edward.

Era Carlisle Cullen. Eu não poderia ficar mais chocada nem se fosse o maldito Harry Potter.

O homem no detector de metais pigarreou sugestivamente e gesticulou para o lado da fila. "Senhorita, se você não for embarcar, terei de pedir que saia da fila."

"Mas eu... Ok, está bem." Me interrompi, sabendo perfeitamente que eu não poderia simplesmente _ignorar_ Carlisle.

Em tal estado de choque que me fez mover por puro instinto, eu rapidamente tirei minha bagagem de mão e meu casaco da esteira do raio-x antes que eles fossem sem mim. Quando me afastei da fila, Carlisle parou bruscamente atrás de mim, seus sapatos Gucci deslizando pelo piso. A cena teria sido engraçada se eu pudesse encontrar a emoção para perceber.

"Obrigado por esperar," ele arfou, se curvando com as mãos nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. O entorpecimento estava passando enquanto eu me perguntava por que, em nome de tudo o que é sagrado, ele estava ali, e a irritação tomava o seu lugar.

"Bem, eu não posso esperar muito tempo. Na verdade, eu já estou atrasada para o embarque. Jake provavelmente está se perguntando onde estou." Não que eu desse a mínima para Jacob Black, mas eu estava me sentindo mais do que nervosa com a entrada dramática de Carlisle, e só queria escapar.

"Tudo bem." Carlisle chiou, se endireitando e secando a testa. "Na pior das hipóteses, providenciarei com a companhia aérea para você embarcar no próximo voo. Isto é incrivelmente importante."

Observei os traços determinados da sua mandíbula, tão semelhantes aos de Edward, e a preocupação legítima em seus olhos, e aquela sensação horrível – a mesma que você sente quando erra um degrau ao descer as escadas – assaltou meu estômago.

"Ai meu Deus, Edward se machucou?" Eu perguntei freneticamente, apertando o braço dele enquanto minha cabeça rodava vertiginosamente. A ideia de que Edward estava sofrendo era terrível. "O que aconteceu, Carlisle?"

Eu estava praticamente berrando, e Carlisle lançou um olhar para o segurança enquanto ele gentilmente me guiava a um dos bancos do terminal, me sentava e se deixava cair ao meu lado.

"Não, não," ele me assegurou assim que me sentei. "Ninguém está ferido, mas eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa antes que você decida partir."

Do que diabos este homem estava falando? Eu estava considerando seriamente a ideia de que ele estava pinéu, e minha irritação voltou com força total. "Hum... Eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas eu preciso embarcar dentro de dez minutos naquele avião. A decisão já foi tomada." _O seu filho a tomou por mim na manhã de sexta-feira._

Me levantei, porque aquilo era uma loucura total, e as pessoas não podiam simplesmente _não_ aparecer para seus voos só porque algum bilionário gostaria de bater um papinho camarada.

Carlisle me seguiu enquanto eu marchava até a fila no detector de metais, beliscando a ponte do seu nariz no mesmo movimento que Edward herdara.

"Bella, você não quer saber a verdade?" Ele perguntou, parando à minha frente e bloqueando a passagem. Eu podia ver que nós dois estávamos a um passo de sermos levados para uma revista íntima pela segurança, e só porque eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ter uma brutamontes chamada Helga com suas luvas de borracha em _nenhum_ dos meus orifícios, dei ouvidos a Carlisle.

"A verdade sobre o que? Quem baleou o Sr. Burns? A área 51? O assassinato do Kennedy? Francamente, senhor Cullen, eu não quero lhe desrespeitar, mas não vejo como nada na _minha_ vida tenha alguma coisa a ver com _você_."

Carlisle riu, bastante nervoso. "Na verdade, Bella, o atual estado da sua vida tem _tudo_ a ver comigo e com a minha maldita estupidez. Me dê cinco minutos do seu tempo, e se depois você ainda quiser viajar por um ano, eu posso te colocar no próximo voo."

Olhei da fila para Carlisle, sabendo que se eu demorasse um segundo a mais eu com certeza iria perder o avião. Mas até mesmo enquanto mordia ansiosamente meu lábio, eu sabia que não havia chance de viajar sem antes ouvir o que aquele homem tinha vindo me dizer. Isso sem mencionar que a ideia de exportar Jacob sozinho no avião era tremendamente sedutora.

Carlisle quase se desmanchou de alívio enquanto me guiava até um dos cafés 24h que margeavam o terminal. Ele pediu um expresso e pagou pela minha Coca-Cola, só então me levando até uma mesa mais afastada aonde nós poderíamos ter privacidade.

"Cinco minutos, Sr. Cullen. O que o senhor poderia me dizer para me fazer mudar de ideia?" Perguntei tão logo nos sentamos.

Carlisle respirou fundo e deu um gole em seu expresso antes de começar. "Eu gostaria de me desculpar por ter adiado esta conversa por tanto tempo. Bem, não; eu tenho muito mais coisas pelas quais me desculpar... mas isto é um começo. Eu deveria ter conversado com você _semanas_ atrás. Mas ao invés disso, eu fiquei dividido entre o que era lógico e o que era certo fazer, e só tomei uma decisão quando Esme me deu a sua... _sincera_ opinião."

Ele sorriu com a lembrança da doçura de Esme, e eu não pude deixar de – com relutância – sorrir junto com ele. Pelo que eu conhecia dela, parecia que a opinião Esme era realmente de um valor enorme.

"Então, que conversa é essa, exatamente?" Eu quis saber, tentando voltar ao assunto.

"Aquela aonde eu conto a você todas as coisas terrivelmente egoístas que fiz, e onde eu digo que espero que você possa me perdoar." Abri minha boca para dizer que ele estava sendo um F.D.P. enigmático, mas Carlisle ergueu sua mão para indicar que ele já sabia disso. "Edward e eu estamos tendo uma relação muito conturbada de uns tempos pra cá. Quando Esme começou a pedir para que eu me aposentasse, nós brigávamos frequentemente. E – como você bem sabe –, Edward basicamente teve de comandar a empresa no meu lugar. Emmett e Jasper..." Carlisle bufou, divertido.

"Passam seus dias separando as bolinhas de M&M nas pilhas de cores correspondentes?" Completei, embora eu ainda não soubesse onde ele estava querendo chegar.

"Exatamente... E que Deus os abençoe. Edward teve que amadurecer muito antes do que os outros. Há um ano, quando Edward tinha vinte e três, Esme e eu nos separamos porque eu não queria largar o meu trabalho. Aquela foi a maior estupidez de todas, pois eu fiquei tão miserável sem Esme que Edward precisou assumir tudo. Você sabe, é claro, sobre o que aconteceu com Angela durante a nossa separação. Aquilo foi no auge da minha depressão, e mais tarde eu lidei com a situação de forma tão errada quanto Edward lidou com a sua partida."

Baixei minha cabeça para evitar seu olhar penetrante, me perguntando o quanto ele sabia sobre o nosso rompimento.

"Quando descobri que Angela estava grávida, eu fiquei... devastado. Eu adoraria ser capaz de me defender dizendo que fui irracional... mas a verdade é que eu fui racional _demais_, lógico _demais_. Eu tinha acabado de conquistar Esme de volta, e sabia que não poderia viver sem ela novamente. Esme acreditava que uma criança seria um lembrete palpável do meu adultério, e nenhum de nós estava pronto para suportar um escândalo em tal proporção nas mãos da imprensa." Ele deve ter visto a desaprovação em meus olhos, pois assentiu em admissão ao seu egoísmo. "Então eu fiz o que era lógico: procurei Edward, quem eu sabia que conseguiria lidar com este fardo, e quem eu sabia que era muito próximo de Angela. Depois de muita discussão, nós concordamos que ele apoiaria Angela até que sua mãe e eu estivéssemos fortes o suficiente para enfrentar a situação. E então você apareceu, Bella."

Carlisle sorriu de maneira calorosa, com o mesmo sorriso paternal que eu o havia visto dar a mim antes. "Eu fiquei chocado quando Edward me disse indiretamente que vocês dois estavam... juntos."

Me encolhi, lembrando quando Edward atendeu seu celular _pensando_ que era Emmett; _"Me escuta bem, seu urso de uma figa, eu estou com a _Bella_ muito bem acomodada e presa debaixo de mim neste exato momento. Isto mesmo: _Bella_. Então, a não ser que você esteja deitado sobre uma poça do seu próprio sangue, eu... eu... oh, olá, pai."_

"Eu pensei que era o caso clássico do filho repetindo os mesmos erros do pai." Carlisle continuou. "Edward já estava tendo que cuidar de Angela e Ben, e na época eu ainda era ingênuo o bastante para pensar que Ben era uma "situação" que precisava ser minimizada e controlada. Eu estava preocupado que a imprensa flagrasse Edward com Angela, e que ele anunciasse o relacionamento de vocês, e que o nome dele iria se sujar. Edward já estava lidando com coisas demais, e ao invés de parar e _ver_ como você o estava fazendo feliz, tudo o que eu pensava era em como os meus erros poderiam arruinar para sempre a reputação dele, a sua carreira, a confiança que as pessoas depositavam nele como líder da Companhia Cullen. Eu deveria ter ido a público e anunciado que era o pai de Ben. Mas preferi me livrar de você."

Nós dois nos encolhemos desta vez, e eu comecei a sentir a raiva ferver dentro de mim. "Você nunca pensou que Edward talvez me am-amava? Que eu o amo?"

"Não naquela época... Eu realmente acreditei que você era apenas outra distração." Carlisle pareceu miserável enquanto eu sibilava para ele igual a uma cobra raivosa. "Mas naquele jantar desastroso, onde a verdade do que aconteceu com Angela foi revelada aos meus outros filhos, eu finalmente vi a verdade. Edward estava – _está_ – completa e absolutamente apaixonado por você. Por Deus, eu acho que isto vai além de um nível assustadoramente alto de comprometimento. A devoção tangível que eu senti fluir dele quando estava sentado perto de você naquela noite, a maneira íntima com que vocês dois interagiam... Bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu percebi que havia cometido um erro terrível de julgamento. Mas àquela altura já era tarde demais."

Tentei compreender como podia ser "tarde demais" naquele dia, como Carlisle tinha planejado se livrar de mim, e de repente tudo fez sentido.

"Como eu sou idiota!" Rugi assustando diversas pessoas no café, embora eu estivesse compenetrada demais na minha descoberta para me importar. "Que droga. Quero dizer, as minhas notas são ótimas, mas como eu pude acreditar que o vídeo de inscrição que Jake e eu enviamos foi bom o suficiente para me garantir esta bolsa de estudos? Você mexeu os pauzinhos, não mexeu?"

É claro que sim. Aquele era o homem que acabou de casualmente sugerir ser capaz de fazer toda uma companhia aérea se ajoelhar aos seus pés. Deve ter sido fácil para ele manipular um simples programa de bolsas.

"Eu liguei para o Dean, do Departamento de Economia, e fiz com que ele colocasse seu nome no topo da lista dos indicados. Não foi difícil," ele disse amargamente, como se _se arrependesse_ disso agora.

"Então há um pobre coitado na minha turma de Economia que provavelmente suou para se qualificar, alguém que _merece_ ganhar, e ele conseguiu o que? Foi chutado pra fora da lista?" Esbravejei, meu corpo estremecendo com a raiva e meus punhos se cerrando. Carlisle estava a um passo de ter outro nariz quebrado. "Você transformou tudo em uma piada. Você acha que pode simplesmente usar o seu dinheiro e o seu nome por aí e manipular as pessoas como malditos peões? Bem, as coisas não funcionam dessa forma. Você _vai_ concertar isso."

Todo mundo em um raio de vinte metros estava nos encarando e, honestamente, eu não poderia me importar menos naquele momento. Se os seguranças quisessem me tirar dali, então eles teriam que mandar o próprio Chuck Norris atrás de mim, porque não havia a menor chance de eu desistir sem uma boa briga.

Mas eu tinha que dar os devidos créditos a Carlisle. Ele não escondeu seu rosto, ele não fez o menor esforço para me contradizer ou acalmar. Muito pelo contrário; ele me olhou nos olhos, admitindo sua culpa cem por cento, e falou firmemente, "Me diga o que você quer que eu faça."

O que eu _queria_? Agora eu estava diante do mesmo tipo de decisão que Carlisle teve de tomar com Angela. Eu queria fazer o que era lógico, ou eu queria fazer o que era certo?

Se eu fosse fazer a coisa certa, eu iria dizer a Carlisle para fazer a sua mágica com o Dean da Economia (_de novo_), descobrir quem realmente merecia a bolsa de estudos, e enfiar o sortudo no primeiro avião para a Inglaterra. Eu permaneceria em Nova Iorque, sem emprego, sem casa, sem escola por seis meses, e sem Edward.

Se eu fosse ser lógica, eu diria a Carlisle para fazer a sua mágica e me colocar num voo para Londres o mais rápido possível. Eu esqueceria que algum dia nós tivemos esta conversa, aproveitaria todos os benefícios de uma bolsa de estudos que não era minha por direito, e fugiria de um coração partido.

Alguns meses atrás, antes que Edward Cullen se tornasse uma parte integral da minha personalidade, não haveria nenhuma dúvida entre as duas escolhas. O meu lado covarde teria vencido. Eu teria ido para Londres e escondido minha cabeça na areia. Mas Edward _tinha_ se tornado a minha vida, tinha me apresentado um amor e um carinho muito além do que eu podia sonhar, e havia irrevogavelmente me transformado.

Eu não seria mais a garota que foge dos seus problemas.

"Eu quero que _você_ faça a coisa certa. _Eu_ quero fazer a coisa certa." Finalmente falei a Carlisle, e tanto para surpresa dele quanto para minha, me descobri estendendo o braço pela mesa e agarrando sua mão com firmeza. "Descubra quem _realmente_ merece a bolsa de estudos, e se certifique de que esta pessoa a consiga. E..." Eu hesitei, porque a parte seguinte não era realmente da minha conta. "Eu acho que você precisa assumir Ben como parte da família – ou tanto quanto Angela se sinta confortável com isso. Jasper e Emmett querem conhecer o meio-irmão deles, e eles irão lhe respeitar muito mais se não tiverem de fazer as coisas pelas suas costas ou pelas costas de Esme."

Carlisle apertou minha mão e me ofereceu um sorriso hesitante, ao qual eu não estava pronta para retribuir por enquanto. "Contatarei Dean amanhã mesmo e me certificarei de que a pessoa certa receba seus direitos, e eu não vejo porque nós não podemos recuperar seu emprego na Companhia. Isto causaria alguns comentários, mas pode ser arranjado... E quanto ao Ben... Desde que as coisas pioraram entre meus filhos e eu, tenho conversado com Esme e nós concordamos com você. É hora de tornar os Cullen, _todos_ nós, uma família novamente."

Eu percebi que quando falou "todos", ele se referia a _mim_ também.

"Nós terminamos, Sr. Cullen," balbuciei, sentindo as lágrimas traidoras inundarem meus olhos. "Ele praticamente me disse que estaria saindo com outras pessoas, e que o anel de noivado era uma maldita lembrancinha. Eu não acho que serei membro do Clã Cullen num futuro próximo."

"Anel de noivado?" Carlisle perguntou, admirado, antes que a compreensão aparecesse em seus olhos. "Era alguma bela joia da Tiffany, talvez?"

"O anel da avó de Esme?" Expliquei, embora tenha soado mais como uma pergunta, enquanto imaginava porque aquele detalhe em particular poderia ser importante.

Para minha surpresa, Carlisle riu. "Querida, deixe-me lhe contar uma coisinha sobre o Edward. Ele é tão teimoso quanto o dia é longo, ele sempre acredita que tem a razão, e uma vez que escolhe uma coisa, ele não muda de ideia. E ele escolheu _você_, Bella Swan. Eu vi isto naquela noite no restaurante, e se eu tivesse sido capaz de parar de olhar para o meu próprio umbigo, eu teria visto isso naquele dia no escritório dele, quando o alertei para não repetir os meus erros e ele me disse que não desistiria de você. Edward _nunca_ teria lhe dado aquele anel se ele acreditasse que poderia algum dia ficar com outra pessoa. O que quer que ele tenha dito a você, posso lhe garantir que foi tudo mentira. Ele estava _tentando_ te afastar... provavelmente por algum motivo altruísta, galante e totalmente típico do Edward. Não desista dele, por favor, Bella. Não permita que eu tenha destruído isto para vocês dois. _Lute por ele_."

Evitei o olhar penetrante de Carlisle, desviando minha atenção para o portão de embarque, onde pude ver uma mulher chorando abraçada a um homem em uniforme militar. Ele estava tentando se manter firme enquanto pendurava a mochila no ombro e a abraçava de volta, mas mesmo à distância eu pude ver o medo e o amor nos traços dele. Observando os dois, vendo o amor simples, silencioso e ainda assim poderoso entre eles, eu percebi que não conseguiria renunciar a Edward.

Carlisle tinha razão. Eu tinha esperado que um milagre acontecesse, que os céus repentinamente se abrissem e que tudo fosse perfeito. Mas como eu tinha pensando antes, enquanto aguardava ansiosamente meu voo, milagres _não_ acontecem.

As pessoas cometem seus próprios erros, elas tomam suas próprias decisões, elas escolhem os seus destinos. Depois de tudo o que havia feito de errado, Carlisle era capaz de sentar à minha frente e encarar as escolhas que ele havia feito para sua vida. Era hora de eu encarar a _minha_ vida.

Se eu quisesse um milagre – se eu quisesse ficar com Edward –, então eu teria que fazer isso acontecer.

"Carlisle," eu disse, me levantando e secando as lágrimas. "Se você me der licença, eu preciso ir me encontrar com meu noivo."

* * *

**NT: Opa! Parabéns a todas que adivinharam o nosso homem misterioso!**

**Mas e aí, o que vocês acham desse pedido de desculpas do Papai Cullen? É válido, apesar de tudo?**

**EU, particularmente, morri duzentas e sete vezes com as declarações do Carlisle sobre o amor do Edward pra Bella. O velho pode ter sido um cretino, mas foi - pelo menos AGORA - a salvação do namoro do Chefinho e da Bellitcha. Eu perdoo o coitado. Ele é lindo demais pra ser crucificado *-***

**Mas então. Tenho novidades! Como a fic está na sua _reta final_, com apenas mais 4 capítulos (+ Epílogo) pela frente, a partir de hoje a postagem será feita SEMANALMENTE! Nada de esperar 15 dias até o próximo capítulo! Agora vai ser terminar de ler um capítulo, piscar e passar pro outro! LOL**

**Ou seja: sexta que vem, dia 12 DE NOVEMBRO, eu venho trazer o capítulo da Taty, ok? Ainda não li o que vai ser, mas imagino que a pegada vai ser forte! Haja coração!**

**Até mais, amoras.**

**Paula :*  
**


	41. Último Momento

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**N/A: Certo, só uma pequena linha do tempo assim todos saberemos onde estamos:**

**A festa de despedida da Bella foi na quinta-feira à noite. Na festa Edward disse bruscamente que se lembrava do pedido de casamento.**

**Depois, Edward fez o pedido novamente, Bella aceitou, e então eles tiveram a enorme briga após a qual o Edward partiu.**

**Sexta-feira, Bella foi ao escritório do Edward para falar com ele e eles se separaram. Isto começa ali, no final no capítulo "Resignado"

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 40: ÚLTIMO MOMENTO**

**EPOV**

_"Adeus, Bella, Anjo. Eu realmente espero que você seja feliz no que desejar fazer." Minha voz falhou, e eu pigarreei para conseguir fazer ao meu amor um último pedido. "Por favor, fique com o meu... Por favor, fique com o anel. Por favor."_

_Fechei a porta ao passar._

_A esperança – dolorosa, perigosa esperança – não iria me permitir pegar meu anel de volta._

O telefone em meu escritório estava tocando. Meu celular, no bolso de minhas calças jogadas em qualquer canto, no chão, estava tocando "_Kiss Off_", da banda _Violent Femmes_. O toque havia sido escolhido por Bella. Na ocasião ela me dissera que era porque eu a deixava louca e às vezes ela queria me mandar à _merda_, mas eu sempre podia convencê-la a mudar de idéia com apenas um beijo.

Talvez eu pudesse convencê-la agora. Talvez eu pudesse me levantar, deixar de chorar como um _viadinho_, me vestir e explicar a ela que sou um idiota inseguro que a repeliu por ser incapaz de fazê-la feliz.

Mas não - eu sou capaz disso, com certeza. Eu poderia fazê-la feliz. Eu poderia lhe dar tudo o que ela desejava antes de eu estragar tudo e fazer com que ela me odiasse. A empresa poderia ir pro inferno, eu arrumaria uma mala, pegaria o avião e apareceria na porta do meu Anjo, a lá _Gênio Indomável*_.

Quer dizer, eu _sei_ que neste momento, ela me odeia pela forma horrível com a qual eu a mandei embora, mas pelo menos ela tinha ficado com o meu anel. Isso tinha que significar _alguma coisa_.

Eu me levantei, indo até o lavatório e jogando um pouco de água fria em meu rosto. Eu podia ouvir alguém andando pelo meu escritório e nunca antes me senti tão feliz por ter um banheiro e um armário ali, considerando que eu ainda estava completamente nu. Rapidamente peguei a roupa casual que havia ali, um jeans surrado e uma camisa. Eu provavelmente precisava de um banho, mas eu cheirava a uma mistura da fragrância de Bella e de sexo e ainda não estava pronto para deixar que aquele cheiro saísse de mim.

"Edward?" A voz cautelosa de Jasper me alcançou através da porta do closet e eu ri, um som alto e nervoso, sem nenhuma razão.

"Um segundo!" respondi, ainda rindo. Enquanto colocava um par de meias e um tênis, reconheci que estava em meio a um ataque histérico de pânico, um estado onde apenas precisava seguir em frente, eu não precisava pensar no que acabara de fazer e que já lamentava profundamente.

Eu finalmente saí do banheiro, fazendo a porta bater, ruidosamente, na parede, enquanto saía para o outro cômodo. Jasper, parado perto de minha mesa, se virou, com os olhos arregalados, parecendo em pânico, enquanto eu inspecionava o ambiente.

Em nossa pressa por "uma última transa" (eu estremecia, só de me lembrar daquelas palavras insensíveis saindo de minha própria boca) nós havíamos derrubado minha cadeira e havia documentos espalhados pelo chão. As almofadas estavam reviradas no sofá e meu terno e sapatos estavam espalhados.

Apenas um dia antes, aquela visão teria me deixando extremamente orgulhoso e excitado. Mas hoje aquilo me deixava enjoado... e excitado.

"O que aconteceu com a Bella?" Jasper perguntou com um tom cuidadosamente neutro, enquanto eu procurava freneticamente as chaves do meu Volvo, em meus bolsos. Eu levei um tempo até perceber que eu estava com aquelas calças há apenas dois minutos e antes que eu pudesse tentar alcançar minhas calças jogadas no chão, Jasper me agarrou pelos ombros.

"Edward, eu não vou te deixar dirigir para onde quer que seja neste estado", ele disse sério, adivinhando que eu procurava minhas chaves. Eu me perguntei o que "neste estado" queria dizer, porque não era como se eu tivesse bebido ou algo do tipo, mas ele respondeu por mim. "Como você pode enxergar alguma coisa através de todas essas lágrimas, hmm, meu irmão? Apenas sente-se por um minuto, por favor."

Eu ainda estava chorando? Eu levei minhas mãos ao rosto enquanto Jasper me colocava sentado no sofá. Eu realmente estava chorando.

"Não, mas está tudo bem agora." Eu murmurei, deixando meus pensamentos saírem em voz alta. Jasper se agachou na minha frente, me olhando com algo parecido com pena. "Eu apenas tenho que ir e implorar; e ela ainda está usando meu anel, então há esperança e..."

Os olhos de Jasper cintilaram sobre a minha mesa e de volta para mim, antes que ele se levantasse, de repente, indo se recostar na mesa. Eu pude ver o pânico novamente em seu rosto enquanto ele cruzava os braços e me encarava mais uma vez.

"Me conte o que aconteceu Edward. Bella apareceu em minha casa, um pouco antes de eu sair, carregada de malas." Eu vacilei, suas palavras me atingindo como chicotadas.

"Isso foi rápido." Eu me obriguei a dizer, já que Jasper parecia esperar uma resposta. "Eu não posso culpá-la."

"_Merda_", Jasper gemeu, passando a mão pelo rosto, frustrado. "Você fez algo, não fez? Você a afastou."

"Eu... eu a pedi em casamento de novo, ontem à noite, depois da festa." Eu admiti, sabendo que contar o que havia acontecido seria a única forma de me livrar de Jasper. "E então nós acabamos em uma briga enorme porque eu presumi que aquilo significava que ela continuaria em Nova Iorque. Ela me disse que a viagem já estava toda organizada e que ela não podia simplesmente cancelar. E eu, basicamente, a propus que deixasse a faculdade, não trabalhasse e que fosse sustentada por mim pelo tempo que ela quisesse. Eu acredito que o termo particularmente ofensivo usado por mim tenha sido "uma mulher livre". Ela realmente amou isso."

Eu não fiquei surpreso quando Jasper se lançou para a frente, como se estivesse prestes a me agarrar e colocar algum senso em mim à força. Eu me surpreendi, na verdade, quando ele parou de repente e apressadamente voltou a se apoiar na mesa.

"Por favor, me diz que você não foi tão imbecil, Edward." Ele rosnou por entre os dentes apertados, parecendo ainda mais frustrado. "Nossa mãe te criou melhor do que isso para você desconsiderar todos os sonhos da Bella porque você precisa de alguém para esquentar sua cama todas as noites. Ela te criou bem o suficiente para que você seja um viado assustado porque acha que a Bella vai te superar."

Eu estava de pé antes que pudesse me dar conta. Eu podia sentir minhas juntas apertadas enquanto fechava minhas mãos em punho. "Não fale dela dessa forma." Eu praticamente cuspi sobre ele. "Eu não a quero apenas para _esquentar a minha cama_. Eu a amo demais."

"E o que aconteceu hoje, Edward?" Ele zombou de mim, com um brilho de determinação em seus olhos. "Por que a mulher que você ama está na _minha_ casa chorando como uma criança?"

Suas palavras e a imagem mental que eu conjurei, da minha Bella com os olhos vermelhos, trouxe uma dor aguda ao meu peito, e eu caí de volta no sofá. "Ela veio falar comigo." Eu comecei, quando finalmente consegui me controlar. "Mas eu pude ver que eu já tinha magoado tanto ela, que já tinha estragado tudo. Assim eu fiz o que deveria ter feito desde o início, a deixei ir."

"Exceto pelo fato de que a Bella não é uma idiota, Edward." Jasper rebateu de imediato, me encarando cuidadosamente. "Ela não ia aceitar isso assim. Você deve ter feito algo mais."

"Eu... eu não fui amável. Eu lhe disse que achava que era melhor que nos separássemos e que se nós dois ainda estivéssemos disponíveis quando ela voltasse, então talvez, pudéssemos tentar outra vez."

E Bella acreditou em mim. Essa era a parte mais dolorosa. Ela acreditou na minha mentira, mesmo eu tendo lhe dito milhares de vezes o quanto eu a amava. Como ela pôde pensar que eu, _algum dia,_ iria querer alguém mais além dela? Depois de todas as vezes que eu lhe disse que ela era a única que eu sempre amei, poderia amar, e sempre amaria.

"Mas ainda não é tarde demais, certo?" Eu choraminguei para mim mesmo, me colocando novamente de pé, sentindo a adrenalina do pânico novamente. "Ela veio até aqui porque me ama, ela aceitou se casar comigo, eu posso consertar isto."

Eu não sei o que diabos eu estava pensando. Tinha menos de uma hora e eu mal conseguia suportar o buraco em meu peito. Eu _tinha_ que consertar aquela situação. Eu já devia saber que era muito parecido com o meu pai. Eu o tinha visto, todos os dias, depois da separação dele e de minha mãe. Ele estava infeliz, uma concha vazia, uma bomba relógio ambulante. Eu já podia me sentir afundando na mesma depressão.

Eu estava prestes a procurar novamente as chaves do meu carro quando notei as emoções que passavam por Jasper. Decepção – isso não me surpreendia, considerando que eu estava me sentindo extremamente envergonhado de mim mesmo. Raiva – eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que estava prestes a tomar um soco no estômago. Mas a terceira emoção me confundiu. Receio.

Jasper estava apavorado, nervoso.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei roucamente, temendo o pior. Ele tinha visto Bella mais cedo. Talvez eu a tivesse machucado durante o sexo? Afinal de contas, eu a _fudi_ como um animal, querendo me enterrar o máximo possível nela. Tinha sido tudo, menos suave. "Ela está ferida?"

"Além da _porra_ da ferida emocional que você causou a você mesmo e a ela? Não. Mas eu não acho que você poderá consertar as coisas tão facilmente quanto você pensa."

Ele _sabia_ de algo. Eu tinha estado com a impressão de que ele apenas tinha visto Bella rapidamente, mas e se ela tivesse falado com ele? Eu precisava de toda e qualquer informação possível se quisesse tê-la novamente em meus braços.

"O que ela te disse, Jazz?" Eu perguntei avidamente, esfregando meus olhos porque meus cílios estavam colados devido às lágrimas.

Jasper estava me observando atentamente, e eu podia ver a batalha em curso através dos seus olhos. Eu vi o segundo exato em que a compaixão venceu a crueldade

"Esqueça isso", ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça. "Você já vai ser masoquista o bastante sobre isto, sem que eu precise acrescentar algo mais. Apenas vá para casa, esfrie a cabeça e _pense_ bem antes de ir vê-la."

Ele não estava retendo _informações_; ele estava _bloqueando_ algo de mim. Minha mente desgastada finalmente absorveu sua postura, a maneira como ele estava bloqueando a minha mesa de vista, a tensão em todo o seu corpo. Eu corri até ele, tentando ver ao redor. Jasper me agarrou bruscamente pelos ombros, me empurrando para trás, tentando impedir minha visão.

"Seja o que for, eu mereço essa _merda_!" Eu rebati, puxando meu cabelo com uma mão e o empurrando com a outra. "Eu mereço ser masoquista sobre isto. Minha garota está _sofrendo_ por minha causa. Então, apenas SAIA DA FRENTE!"

Com um último empurrão forte eu consegui empurrar Jasper para fora do caminho. Meu anel foi a primeira coisa que notei, seguido pelo material branco dobrado. Havia um bilhete debaixo da pilha e eu o apanhei devagar, com os dedos trêmulos. Foram três tentativas até que eu conseguisse entender as palavras em sua caligrafia desalinhada e pelo resto de minha vida eu desejaria não ter visto aquilo.

_"Edward - uma pequena recordação do nosso tempo juntos. Eu posso ver agora o que realmente importava para você - Bella."_

Eu desabei sobre meus joelhos em um baque surdo.

A dor me queimando.

A esperança havia se quebrado.

Eu estava quebrado.

* * *

Horas se passaram. Emmett havia me advertido ontem (ou teria sido esta manhã?) que se eu continuasse assim ia acabar morrendo. Eu estava envergonhado em dizer que metade de mim queria que isso acontecesse.

Eu tive fantasias vívidas de Bella surgindo em meu leito no hospital, suas lágrimas caindo sobre mim enquanto ela dizia que me amava e que eu não podia deixar que nada de ruim acontecesse comigo. Eu a agarraria com braços fortes e a puxaria para o meu peito, sussurrando em seu ouvido, _shh, Anjo, eu nunca vou te deixar_.

Aquela fantasia me manteve de pé por uma ou duas horas antes que a realidade me atingisse novamente. E então, eu apenas bebi um pouco mais.

Emmett estava hospedado em meu apartamento, marcando a "contagem para o suicídio" como ele chamava, provavelmente tentando se certificar de que eu não morreria sufocado em meu próprio vômito. Eu não teria me importado, teria até preferido a companhia, mas ele não podia ficar cinco minutos sem se intrometer em algo que não era da sua conta. Se intrometendo – assim como deixando qualquer pessoa entrar em meu apartamento.

Foi assim que acordei com o rosto de Carlisle, a preocupação gravada em suas feições. Eu tinha quase certeza que era sábado. Embora, com toda honestidade, minha noção de tempo estivesse um pouco comprometida no momento. De qualquer forma, Carlisle deveria estar em Forks, não em meu apartamento em Nova Iorque.

"O que diabos você faz no meu quarto?" Eu lhe perguntei grogue, limpando o sono dos meus olhos.

"Você está no chão da cozinha, Edward. Num sábado a noite." Ah, sim. Parabéns à minha capacidade de manter minhas faculdades mentais. "Emmett me deixou entrar antes de sair para encontrar a namorada."

Eu me levantei do chão frio, empurrando rapidamente a calcinha de Bella em meu bolso e verificando que o anel ainda se encontrava no outro bolso. Só então eu registrei o tom pouco indulgente que ele usou ao mencionar Rosalie e Emmett como um casal. "Bem, eu fico tão feliz que você aprova Rosalie, mas não minha Be..."

Um som abafado, como um engasgo saiu de minha garganta e eu engoli a bile que tomou minha boca. Se _pensar_ o seu nome machucava, dizê-lo em voz alta certamente iria me matar.

"Eu queria falar com você sobre a Bella", Carlisle revelou e eu podia jurar que ele estava nervoso. "Eu penso que há algo que eu preciso te contar..."

"NÃO!" Eu cambaleei até o corredor, pegando minha carteira e as chaves na mesinha perto da porta. "Eu estou _cansado_ de carregar o fardo de todos os seus segredos de _merda_. Eu já tenho o suficiente para lidar, muito, muito obrigado."

Eu estava furioso quando saí do elevador e me perdi entre o grande fluxo de pedestres. As pessoas me encaravam sombriamente enquanto eu puxava meus cabelos e murmurava furiosamente entre minha respiração. A visita de meu pai me deixara em uma raiva bêbada, cega. Ele não tinha nenhum direito de descarregar mais segredos e mais culpa sobre mim. Eu tinha os meus próprios problemas - e este era apenas o _primeiro_ dia sangrento, sem Bella. Como eu ia estar em uma semana? Um mês? Um ano?

Não havia a mínima chance de eu voltar para a minha cobertura, no caso de Carlisle ainda estar por lá esperando por mim, e eu sabia que se aparecesse na casa de Emmett, eles não me permitiriam beber nada alcoólico. A idéia de ir até a casa de Jasper onde eu sabia que _ela_ estaria me fez me agarrar em um poste na rua, em busca de apoio.

Então foi assim que eu me encontrei, ainda com a mesma camisa e calça jeans que havia vestido na véspera no escritório, depois que Bella partira, bebendo um drink atrás do outro na área VIP de algum bar. Felizmente o nome Cullen abria qualquer porta, mesmo eu estando com a aparência de algo entre _Unabomber_ ** e _Hobo_***. Havia um grupo de mulheres de negócios rindo alto na mesma área que eu, mas elas estavam conversando entre elas e felizmente me ignoraram completamente, assim como eu fiz com elas.

Sem qualquer distração eu me encontrei acariciando o pedaço de pano em meu bolso, me lembrando do quão surpreendente minha Bella parecia vestindo aquilo; como ela podia pensar que eu não queria nada mais do que sexo com ela, como sua nota indicava?

Eu ri amargamente enquanto me afundava ainda mais no confortável sofá. Minha vida seria assim daqui pra frente? De bar em bar, adorando a _porra_ de uma calcinha de renda, querendo abafar o mundo?

_Se você está se afogando, não adianta se preocupar com as águas rasas_.

Bem, quem era eu para discordar de um velho provérbio irlandês? A dor que eu precisava abafar iria precisar de mais do que alguns poucos copos. E eu definitivamente não queria me afogar sem um salva-vidas.

"Jazzzzzz." Eu murmurei, uma vez que tinha conseguido discar seu número em meu telefone. Eu mal tinha conhecimento das palavras que saiam de minha boca. "Jazzzz... Eu mudei de idéia. Eu sei que eu te disse anteriormente que eu achava que merecia ser um _fudido_ de um masoquista sobre isso, mas dói tanto. Tanto, cara. Eu não acho que eu posso continuar... olhe, apenas venha beber comigo... bem, na verdade, eu acho que já estou bêbado, mas isso ainda não fez parar de doer, entaaaaaão... pegue o Emmett e venham beber ainda _mais_ comigo! Por favor, Jazz? _Por favor_, eu estou tão _fudidamente_ cansado e eu não quero ficar..."

A senhora sentada ao meu lado, uma das mulheres que estivera rindo mais cedo, de repente se aproximou e pegou o meu telefone, o tirando das minhas mãos. Meus reflexos estavam tão comprometidos que eu nem mesmo tentei pegá-lo de volta. Ela que ficasse com ele.

"Venha, bonitão, você não sabe a regra sobre não ligar bêbado para as pessoas?" Ela riu de mim, fechando meu telefone na minha cara.

Eu não pude evitar encará-la e erguer minha sobrancelha, porque no momento bonitão era algo que eu certamente _não_ era.

"Certo", ela concordou ao ver o meu olhar, virando-se em sua poltrona de modo a ficar de frente para mim. "Não bonitão e hum... você não cheira muito bem, mas ainda assim, não deve ligar para alguém neste estado. Alguém quebrou seu coração, huh?"

"Eu quebrei meu _próprio_ coração." murmurei de volta, pegando o telefone que ela me estendia.

"Muito melodramático." Ela riu, observando enquanto eu virava o resto de minha cerveja. "Você a traiu?"

"Nunca", eu assobiei em fúria. Eu não conseguia me imaginar tocando outra mulher. Jamais. O pensamento de décadas de celibato à minha frente me fez choramingar. "Ela está melhor sem mim."

Com a minha garrafa de cerveja vazia eu chamei o garçom, sinalizando para que ele trouxesse outra, antes de me virar para minha companheira. Ela era uma mulher mais velha com uma aliança de casamento no dedo, e ela parecia surpresa com a minha raiva.

"Você a tratou mal?" Ela adivinhou, enquanto suas amigas continuavam tagarelando atrás dela.

Eu conseguia entender como ela chegara àquela suposição diante da minha pouca capacidade e vontade de conversar no momento, mas eu não pude evitar cerrar os punhos diante da sua acusação.

"Ela é um Anjo e eu tentei tratá-la como tal." Eu disse duramente, não gostando de ter que examinar meu próprio comportamento. "Quando eu percebi que estava fazendo ela infeliz, eu a deixei ir. Fim da história." _Fim da felicidade_.

"Bem... ela queria que você a 'deixasse ir'?" Ela perguntou conscientemente, elevando a sobrancelha.

Agora eu estava rindo, esperando que essa mulher apenas aceitasse minha sugestão e me deixasse em paz.

"Não no princípio, mas eu consegui mudar sua mente _fudidamente_ rápido." Eu disse em tom de desafio, sarcástico, antes de acrescentar, sincero, "eu teria feito nós dois infelizes, e não podia fazer isso."

A senhora me olhou da cabeça aos pés – e de volta, dos pés à cabeça –, e eu pude ver que havia sido julgado e a falta considerada grave.

"Querido, eu tenho praticamente certeza que você não salvou _nenhum de vocês dois_, um pouquinho que seja, da infelicidade. E me deixe te perguntar algo que costumo perguntar ao meu marido toda vez que ele acha que sabe o que é melhor para mim; que direito _você_ tem de tomar decisões por _ela_?" Ela me desafiou, sorrindo maliciosamente como se ela tivesse acabado de provar a teoria da Relatividade ou que os extraterrestres realmente existem.

Eu evitei a pergunta, sentindo minha cabeça rodar. Ela riu de minha expressão e voltou para suas amigas, me deixando ali, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.

Que direito eu _tinha_ de brincar de Deus? Absolutamente nenhum. Eu tinha lamentado afastar a Bella da minha vida assim que aquelas palavras insensíveis saíram de minha boca. Aproximadamente 20 minutos após eu ter corrido e me escondido eu já estava planejando correr atrás dela. Porém, a calcinha e a aliança de noivado em minha mesa tinham me intimidado em segundos. Uma criatura tão inconstante não deveria tomar decisões que podiam alterar a vida de alguém.

Eu apenas tinha que parar. Tinha se passado apenas um dia e eu sabia que aquilo tinha que terminar. Não porque eu _estava_ sofrendo, mas porque se Bella estivesse sentindo uma migalha do que eu sentia, eu teria que tentar consertar isso. Até mesmo se ela não me quisesse mais, eu tinha que ir até ela e lhe contar a verdade. Eu tinha que contar-lhe tudo e não deixar nenhuma dúvida em sua mente sobre os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela. Eu tinha que lhe dizer que eu seria seu, permanentemente, ela me querendo ou não. Que eu sempre estaria esperando por ela.

Ela precisava saber que eu tinha mentido. Que eu tinha _agido_ pensando totalmente que eu sabia o que era melhor para as pessoas.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu permaneci sentado ali, os planos surgindo em minha mente embriagada, e eu senti a aproximação de alguém ao mesmo tempo em que o plano se solidificava dentro de mim. Eu olhei para cima e vi Emmett e Jasper parados à minha frente, me encarando, e eu sabia que meus olhos deviam estar brilhando com uma intensidade maníaca.

"Edward, você nos chamou para uma bebida, lembra?" Emmett me perguntou cautelosamente, surpreso quando eu me coloquei de pé, determinado. Eu coloquei minha mão no bolso, tateando o pano enquanto o anel deslizava sobre o meu dedo mindinho.

"Sinto muito rapazes", eu disse, "eu tenho que ver uma garota."

* * *

_*_Gênio Indomável_ é um filme norte-americano, de 1997, com Matt Damon e Robin Williams, sobre um faxineiro de uma universidade que é um verdadeiro gênio em matemática. Em uma das cenas, o personagem de Matt, aparece na porta de Skyla, ao se dar conta que realmente a ama._

_**_Unabomber _é um brilhante matemático que abandonou a sua carreira na Universidade de Berkeley e afastou-se de seu círculo social para viver como um eremita numa cabana isolada no meio da floresta. Ele ficou famoso ao conseguir que o seu manifesto, intitulado "A sociedade industrial e o seu futuro", fosse impresso através do Washington Post e New York Times, após vários anos de ataques a bombas por correio._

_***_Hobo _é um prisioneiro com hábitos nojentos do jogo Prison Brawl

* * *

_

**N/A: Esta última linha é uma citação do filme Gênio Indomável. Eu amo isso. **

**Bem, Bella e Edward estão prontos para uma pequena reconciliação. Agradeçam a Deus, porque eu odeio tantos capítulos sem usar a palavra "pau!"**

**N/T: Aleluia! Finalmente! Eu sei que muitos de vocês estavam achando que a reconciliação seria nesse capítulo, mas eu simplesmente amei esse POV do Edward, poder ver o sofrimento dele também e não apenas da Bella e sério, essa tiazinha aí do bar virou minha diva! Quero a tiazinha do bar para presidente! Ushuahsuahsuahushausa**

**Beijos e até o próximo, amores! - Taty  
**

**N/T: O capítulo da reconciliação vai ser meeeeeu! - Paula  
**


	42. Fique

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 41: FIQUE**

**BPOV**

"_Carlisle," eu disse, me levantando e secando as lágrimas. "Se você me der licença, eu preciso ir me encontrar com meu noivo."_

Dei dois passos determinados antes de Carlisle pigarrear. "Hum... Gostaria de uma carona?"

Huh. É. Pequeno detalhe. "Sim, eu gostaria."

Eu podia ver que Carlisle estava tentando não rir da minha cara enquanto apanhava minha bagagem de mão e me escoltava até a saída. Tentei não pensar nas minhas malas, que estavam partindo naquele momento com ninguém além de Jacob como companhia. Tive um pressentimento de que nunca reaveria meus lingeries novamente.

Eu esperava estar uma pilha de nervos a essa hora. E eu _estava_ nervosa, com medo de que Edward não me aceitasse de volta, que ele fosse pensar que eu estava voltando só porque Carlisle tinha me contado a verdade. Mas na verdade, eu não acho que teria conseguido ir adiante com a viagem, de qualquer maneira. O que Carlisle me contou fora apenas o empurrão que faltava. Eu tinha me sentido... _errada_ a cada passo que dava para longe de Edward. Agora eu estava ansiosa, é claro, por voltar, mas a expectativa de ficar de uma vez por todas com meus amigos e Edward superava qualquer desconforto.

Carlisle, por outro lado, parecia mais e mais impaciente a cada passo que dávamos em direção ao estacionamento.

"O que foi agora, Papai-C?" Perguntei, praticamente trotando até a Mercedes dele e o arrastando pelo braço junto.

"Papai-C?" Ele indagou em resposta, me fazendo corar diversos tons de vermelho – uma reação que eu jurava ter superado.

"É, argh, vá em frente e esqueça que eu disse isso em voz alta, Sr. Cullen." Balbuciei, deixando-o pôr minha bagagem no porta-malas enquanto rebolava até o lado do passageiro.

"Que tal ficarmos com um meio-termo?" Ele riu, abrindo o carro e segurando a porta aberta para mim. "Me chame de Carlisle. Eu insisto."

Rolei meus olhos para o fato de ele estar evitando minha pergunta, mas entrei no carro e vi pelo relógio no painel que já passava da meia-noite.

"Você tem a chave do apartamento do Edward?" Perguntei assim que ele saiu da vaga. Eu tinha entregado a minha chave para Jasper, não querendo ser tentada a ir lá para me esconder na biblioteca ou cheirar alguma loção pós-barba de Edward. "Ele provavelmente estará dormindo."

Tenho certeza de que Carlisle corou enquanto murmurava, "Sim, ele me deu uma cópia quando se mudou para lá. Eu ainda a guardo no meu chaveiro."

E _por isso_ era tão impossível para mim odiar Carlisle Cullen, mesmo depois de todas as decisões equivocadas que ele havia tomado.

"Além do mais," ele continuou, seu tom hesitante, "eu não quero me intrometer, mas sinto que é meu dever explicar minha parte disto ao Edward. Eu tentei conversar com ele no sábado..."

"O que?" Guinchei, interrompendo-o com minha surpresa. Edward sabia que a bolsa de estudos era uma farsa? Se sabia, ele provavelmente estava me achando uma vaca desalmada por tirar o que alguém havia conquistado por direito. "O que ele disse?"

Nós havíamos abandonado as luzes do estacionamento e estávamos em relativa escuridão, mas a iluminação azulada do painel me permitiu enxergar a expressão de dor no rosto de Carlisle. "Eu não consegui realmente falar com ele," admitiu em voz baixa, com culpa. "Ele não estava muito bem logo que vocês dois se separaram."

"Oh." Parecia que algo estava preso em minha garganta, impedindo que eu engolisse a saliva apropriadamente. Tossi de leve para tentar limpá-la. "O senhor pode conversar com ele primeiro, se quiser. Acho que é melhor resolver tudo de uma vez."

"Obrigado, Bella. Eu não posso imaginar mulher mais merecedora do meu filho."

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem (mais uma vez) com o seu elogio, e torci silenciosamente para que ele estivesse certo.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao apartamento, eu estava tomada pela tensão e esperança – quase parecendo cômica se comparada a Carlisle, que estava começando a ficar um pouco esverdeado. Apesar disso, nós dois estávamos tão determinados a conversar com Edward, que ignoramos completamente o fato de ser quase uma hora da manhã.

As luzes do _foyer_ e da cozinha estavam apagadas, mas as luzes da cidade que vinham pela janela nos permitiram enxergar alguma coisa. Após checarmos a biblioteca e a sala de estar e constatarmos que ele não estava lá, Carlisle desmoronou no sofá e eu fui acordar Edward.

O mais silenciosamente possível, abri a porta do quarto de Edward – do _nosso_ quarto –, onde as cortinas estavam abertas e eu conseguia ver claramente mais uma vez.

E fui presenteada com _"a"_ visão.

Edward estava deitado de costas, resmungando baixinho enquanto dormia. Os lençóis tinham escorregado durante a noite, caindo na altura de suas coxas e expondo metade do seu corpo nu. Uma de suas mãos estava pousada no "v" formado pelo seu quadril, como se ele fosse começar a se tocar a qualquer segundo.

Meus hormônios entraram em cena, e eu soube que esta era uma oportunidade boa demais para ser desperdiçada.

Sem pensar no fato de Carlisle estar esperando na sala – ou que o nosso relacionamento havia tecnicamente acabado e que eu estava pra lá de indignada com a maneira como ele havia me tratado na última vez que conversamos – eu soube que _tinha_ de subir naquela cama e surpreendê-lo.

Descalcei meus tênis e meias, tirei freneticamente os jeans pelas pernas, passei a camiseta pela cabeça e me arrastei até meu lado da cama. Com minha habilidade ninja, baixei meu peso no colchão até que minhas pernas estavam sob os lençóis. Em seguida, prendi a respiração e me curvei de encontro ao seu corpo.

Agora, deixe-me lhe contar uma coisinha a respeito de Edward Anthony Cullen.

O cara era um maldito de um roncador durante o sono. Um grande – se enterrando em seus seios, bufando em seu pescoço – roncador. Eu sabia que não demoraria muito até que o corpo inconsciente dele registrasse o calor do meu e, pode apostar, depois de alguns minutos me esfregando contra ele, Edward se mexeu.

Suas mãos vieram até mim, envolvendo minha cintura enquanto ele rolava até ficar com seu peito pressionado em minhas costas. O ouvi suspirar melancolicamente quando enterrou o rosto insistentemente em meus cabelos, sua respiração quente em meu pescoço. Me requebrei contra sua ereção, sorrindo vitoriosa quando o senti escorregar na curva do meu traseiro. Também senti uma pulsação em meus músculos internos enquanto relaxava em resposta à sua excitação. Porque em algum lugar dentro de mim havia uma espécie de dispositivo que dizia que, se Edward tivesse uma ereção, então era melhor eu estar mais do que preparada para ela.

Quando rebolei de maneira particularmente brusca, Edward gemeu em seu sono e sua mão subiu de minha cintura, indo se espalmar em meu sutiã. Sua ereção estava presa entre seu estômago e a base das minhas costas, quase completamente em prontidão, e eu soube que ele estava acordando quando resmungou, "Bella..."

Sem perder nem um outro segundo da sua abençoada ignorância – porque eu _sabia_ que assim que ele acordasse haveria briga, lágrimas e tudo quanto é coisa ruim –, rolei em seu abraço e ergui uma perna em seu quadril, de modo que a sua ereção escorregadia estava pressionada no interior das minhas coxas. Suas pálpebras tremeram e ele rosnou meu nome mais uma vez, e então ele agarrou minha perna com brusquidão e a levou para entre as suas, enquanto ondulava sob mim.

Bem no instante em que eu estava prestes a atacá-lo com minha língua, os olhos de Edward se abriram abruptamente. Esperei que ele se chocasse com a minha visão ali e saltasse da cama me xingando, ou gritando feito uma mulherzinha... mas ele não fez nenhuma das duas coisas.

Ao invés disso, ele soltou um suspiro entrecortado e um lamento ao me ver deitada em cima de seu corpo. Suas mãos ocuparam meu rosto e ele uniu nossas testas, seus olhos cerrados, fixados em meus lábios. "Eu nunca quero acordar..." Ele murmurou com a voz rouca, umedecendo os lábios e aproximando a cabeça para me beijar. "Fique comigo, por favor, Anjo..."

Ele acreditava que estava sonhando. E então eu soube, simplesmente soube, que tudo o que Edward tinha dito para mim na sexta-feira havia sido uma mentira. Todo aquele papo sobre ficar com outras pessoas, sobre como era apenas uma última transa... tudo não passava de uma mentira. Edward estava me olhando como se eu fosse a responsável pelo nascer do sol, como se eu fosse a sua própria salvadora.

Rapidamente desvencilhei meu rosto de suas mãos e me sentei, apesar de que dar as costas ao desejo nu em seu olhar fosse contra todos os meus instintos básicos. "Edward, você está acordado. Isto é real." Lhe falei suavemente, porque _por Deus_, eu não queria que o nosso beijo acontecesse quando ele acreditava que eu era produto da sua cabeça.

Quando a consciência o atingiu, Edward finalmente teve a reação que eu esperava, repentinamente se sentando e me encarando com os olhos arregalados de choque. "Bella?" Ele arfou, como se eu fosse uma aparição que pudesse sumir a qualquer segundo. "O q... O que você está fazendo aqui? O seu voo partiu à meia-noite em ponto, as condições para a viagem estavam perfeitas. Eu estava acompanhando tudo. O que aconteceu?"

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao imaginar que, apesar de nós termos deixado as coisas mal resolvidas, Edward tinha estado conferindo se eu estava bem. "Eu não pude ir adiante," admiti, secando meus olhos nos lençóis. Vi um lampejo de esperança nos olhos de Edward, e suas mãos instintivamente me seguraram pelos ombros. "O seu pai foi me encontrar."

Ele fez um som de engasgo e sacudiu meus ombros em um aperto doloroso. Então começou a falar, suas palavras atropelando umas as outras como se ele mal pudesse esperar para pôr aquilo para fora. "Ele fez o que? Ele não tinha o direito! Quero dizer, ele tentou conversar comigo no sábado, mas eu não imaginei que ele iria atrás de você. Além do mais, achei que me... que a sua partida fosse algo certo."

Merda. Eu tive o pressentimento de que Carlisle iria ganhar outro soco na cara. "Ele está aguardando lá na sala; nós achamos que seria melhor se ele explicasse a situação para você."

Uma das sobrancelhas de Edward se ergueu, à lá The Rock. "Qual situação?"

_Aquela onde eu tenho esperanças de acabar dormindo nesta ama antes que o sol nasça._ "Hum, eu acho melhor você conversar com o seu pai..." Repeti, desconversando e evitando seu olhar – o que estava se provando uma tarefa difícil, já que Edward segurava meu rosto e se inclinava na minha direção, preocupado.

Ele ficou de joelhos e acariciou minhas bochechas com seus polegares, fitando cuidadosamente meus olhos. "Eu honestamente não me importo se meu pai é o responsável pelo Apocalipse ou não. Bella, _Anjo_," ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo e me perguntou em um tom inflexível, "Você vai ficar em Nova Iorque?"

Assenti por entre suas mãos grandes e vi a mais fascinante mudança acontecer com ele. Era como assistir o Muro de Berlim ser derrubado. A tensão pareceu se dissipar do seu corpo e suas mãos caíram em seus lados, como se ele não fosse mais capaz de sustentá-las. Ele suspirou longa e ruidosamente, como se acabasse de ser trazido de volta à vida.

Seu alívio óbvio o havia deixado estagnado e roubado sua energia, mas assim que ela retornou, ele pulou e tomou meu rosto em suas mãos mais uma vez. Seus olhos esverdeados se fixaram em meus lábios, e eu juro que pude sentir o sangue pulsar neles em resposta.

"Posso beijar você, por favor, amor?" Ele soprou em meu rosto, ainda com o hálito de pasta de dentes. "Por favor?"

Meus hormônios ordenaram loucamente que eu me inclinasse e atacasse seus lábios macios, mas meu senso comum me repreendeu antes que eu chegasse tão longe. "Eu sei que invadi a sua cama – porque francamente, era uma oportunidade boa demais para ser perdida –, mas você precisa ir conversar com o seu pai primeiro, para _depois_ nós considerarmos fazer qualquer coisa."

Ele me analisou cautelosamente mais uma vez, seus olhos fitando os meus como se tentando capturar os pensamentos diretamente do meu cérebro. Finalmente ele me soltou e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "É a _sua_ cama, também." Murmurou enquanto se levantava. "Sempre."

Eu teria lhe dado uma resposta àquilo, mas ele estava parado, nu, bem diante de mim, coçando seu estômago com uma mão e esticando o outro braço atrás da cabeça. Tenho plena certeza de que derreti naquele lençol egípcio antes de me levantar também.

Edward relutantemente foi até seu guarda-roupa pegar algumas peças, lançando olhares para mim por sobre o ombro o tempo inteiro, como se eu fosse desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça a qualquer instante. Quando voltou usando calças de pijama e uma camiseta surrada, ele caminhava decidido, pronto para resolver esta história tanto quanto eu.

"Tente não bater nele, está bem?" Pedi cuidadosamente, me apoiando no batente da porta do quarto e resistindo à vontade de enterrar minhas mãos em seus cabelos, o que só nos levaria de volta para a cama. "Lembre-se que, apesar de ele ter feito muito, fui eu que tomei a decisão final."

Eu havia ligado a luz quando coloquei minhas roupas novamente, então agora podia facilmente discernir os olhos de Edward se estreitando predatoriamente com a raiva. Não o tipo de olhar predador que ele havia me mostrado antes, quando eu o havia provocado e ele estava a ponto de me atacar, mas o tipo de olhar raivoso que um leopardo selvagem tem. O tipo de raiva que encheu suas próximas palavras de significado.

"Sem promessas, querida."

Apesar da ira em relação ao pai, ele estendeu sua mão para mim em um gesto dócil e submisso, como se esperasse que eu a afastasse, enojada. E quando ele baixou um pouco a cabeça e me lançou um olhar tímido por sob os cílios, eu soube que estava completamente dominada.

Tomei sua mão e abri a porta, levando um Edward ainda manso até a sala de estar. Seu polegar estava fazendo pequenos círculos em meu pulso, mas quando ficou frente a frente com Carlisle, ele gentilmente desenlaçou nossas mãos, cerrando as suas em punhos.

"Você tem algo para me dizer?" Edward perguntou em um tom assustadoramente calmo. Seu olhar vagava repetidamente até mim, sendo defensivo quando com Carlisle, e vulnerável quando dirigido a mim.

"Por que eu não dou a vocês um pouco de privacidade?" Sugeri, vendo o óbvio mal-estar de Carlisle e querendo diminuir o constrangimento.

"Obrigado, Be..." Carlisle começou, mas parou quando Edward se virou para me encarar, parecendo estar prestes a ter um ataque de pânico.

"Não saia." Ele sussurrou para mim, segurando minhas mãos e beijando os nós dos meus dedos repetidas vezes. "Não, _por favor_."

"Eu vou esperar na biblioteca," disse devagar, tentando não chorar diante do desespero em seu olhar. "Você pode ir lá me encontrar quando vocês terminarem."

Os dentes de Edward morderam com tanta força seu lábio inferior que parecia que iria sangrar a qualquer momento, mas ele finalmente soltou minhas mãos e assentiu. "Eu serei breve." Prometeu. "Por favor, fique."

Não tenho dúvidas de que a culpa que vi no rosto de Carlisle espelhava a culpa que eu mesma sentia. Qual era o objetivo de fazer Edward passar por isso se eu não era capaz de estar ao seu lado, de qualquer forma? Edward havia contribuído para o nosso engano, está certo, mas foi a _minha_ ambição que causou esta confusão.

Zanzei pela biblioteca por vinte minutos antes de ouvir Edward praguejar e Carlisle soltar um "Ooof!". Com sorte, ele não teria quebrado o nariz novamente. Quando adentrei a sala, Carlisle estava sentado no sofá com a cabeça jogada para trás, Edward parado diante dele.

"O senhor está bem?" Perguntei nervosa a Carlisle.

"Sim," ele respondeu com a voz fanha, acenando displicentemente com a mão que não pressionava o nariz. "Está tudo bem."

"_Ele_ já está de partida, amor." Edward explicou para mim, seus olhos fixos em meu rosto com um consumo voraz. Era como se ele estivesse armazenando a lembrança dos meus traços para um uso futuro. "Nós podemos conversar agora."

Eu estava prestes a concordar, mas bastou um olhar para o rosto partido, resignado e arrependido de Carlisle, e eu soube que deveria dar a ele uma chance de verdade. Não havia dúvidas de que ele não fora capaz de contar a Edward alguma coisa além do seu plano para me tirar do país.

"Vou deixar vocês dois a sós novamente." Ignorei o lampejo de agitação no olhar de Edward e marchei até ele para apertar sua mão, sussurrando minha súplica em seu ouvido, "Eu não estou dizendo que foi certo, mas o que Carlisle fez, ele fez porque te ama. Por favor, ao menos escute tudo o que ele tem a dizer."

Edward baixou a cabeça para ficar com os olhos no mesmo nível dos meus, avaliando a sinceridade do meu pedido. "Eu estou fazendo isso por você," ele finalmente suspirou, roubando um beijo suave antes que eu pudesse desenlaçar nossas mãos.

Voltei a caminhar inquieta pela biblioteca, e quando Edward surgiu hesitante pela porta quinze minutos depois, o olhar dele foi direcionado para os meus lábios mais uma vez.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Ele perguntou suavemente, apontando para minha boca. "Eu te machuquei?"

Só então percebi que estava com os dedos em meus lábios, como se tentando guardar na memória a sensação de ter os lábios de Edward sobre os meus pela primeira vez desde sexta-feira. Cinco dias desde que beijei Edward pela última vez e, ainda assim, naquele dia nossos beijos haviam sido cheios de raiva e arrependimento.

Eu soube que ele havia visto a lembrança de sexta-feira em meus olhos, porque quando veio sentar-se no sofá, foi como se ele estivesse entrando em colapso.

"Eu tenho muitas explicações a dar." Ele falou; uma afirmação, e não uma pergunta. "Sobre o que eu disse a você. E eu sei que não tenho nenhum direito de pedir nada, considerando o quanto minhas palavras devem ter lhe afetado, mas, por favor, você poderia se sentar aqui comigo?" O seu rosto estava tímido e desesperado enquanto ele estendia os braços trêmulos para mim. "Não acho que posso suportar ficar com você tão longe assim."

"E se nós não pudermos superar isso, Edward?" Perguntei, embora o meu real desejo fosse correr diretamente para o seu abraço. "Me pareceu que você não teve nenhum problema em me deixar ir embora na sexta-feira."

"Me deixe explicar," ele pediu, passando as mãos violentamente por seus cabelos. "Eu não posso perder você."

Percebi que nós estávamos regredindo, discutindo as decisões que ele tomara por consequência de algo que _eu_ havia feito. Para nos acalmar um pouco – e realizando o que ambos queríamos –, me afundei ao seu lado no sofá, nós dois encarando a lareira vazia.

"Isso é culpa minha," admiti baixinho, continuando a olhar para frente e ignorando o olhar dele sobre mim. "Antes de conhecer você, tudo o que eu pensava era em ir bem nos estudos. As únicas pessoas que realmente importavam para mim eram as garotas e meus pais, e aqueles eram os únicos relacionamentos que eu tive na minha vida. Eu não precisava demonstrar a eles como eu me sentia, porque nós nos _conhecíamos_ de verdade." Diante da melancolia em minha voz, vi as mãos se Edward se cerrarem e relaxarem em seu colo, e soube que ele queria me abraçar. "Mas então eu encontrei você, e tudo se transformou em... eu iria dizer _fogos de artifício_, mas acho que isso já está meio batido. Vamos apenas dizer que... eu estava sentindo coisas que nunca experimentei antes. E eu estava tão acostumada a estar com a minha família e amigas, que sabiam exatamente como eu me sentia sem precisar de fato expressar, que eu acabei agindo insensivelmente sem mesmo perceber."

"Bella..." Edward disse roucamente, e desta vez ele segurou minhas mãos. "Você _nunca_ foi insensível. _Eu_ fui o único que te afastou, aquele que falou coisas horríveis para você, que fez você chorar!" Ele destacou a última parte como se esta tivesse sido o maior dos pecados.

"Nós vamos chegar lá," falei, porque eu não era tão influenciável a ponto de simplesmente esquecer a maneira como ele havia me tratado. "A questão é que, quando eu descobri sobre a viagem para Londres, eu deveria ter confiado mais nos meus sentimentos – nos _seus_ sentimentos – para perceber que eu nunca poderia ir adiante com essa história, que uma separação acabaria machucando por demais a nós dois."

"Mas você não confiou," ele murmurou, e eu pude ver que ele não quis falar aquilo. Em seguida ele arrastou suas mãos até os meus pulsos, formando algemas com seus dedos logos, como se temendo que eu fosse me afastar. "Carlisle precisou ir atrás de você. Se ele não tivesse ido..."

A sua descrença era o que eu tinha temido, mas eu não estava preparada para o tom desolado de sua voz quando ele deixou a frase inacabada. "Não, Edward, não!" Sacudi meus pulsos para me soltar, mas ele os prendeu ainda mais apertados, o medo em seus olhos. "Você não compreende? Cada passo que eu dei para longe de você foi a pura agonia. Foi como... se eu estivesse carregando um peso gigantesco. Honestamente, não sei se eu poderia ter partido... e mesmo se o tivesse, se eu teria _ficado_. Fiquei esperando você aparecer no aeroporto, eu fiquei esperando que algum milagre acontecesse e resolvesse as coisas. E um milagre realmente aconteceu. O seu pai veio me encontrar, ele me contou a verdade. E quando eu voltei, quando comecei a andar de encontro a você ao invés de para longe, me senti _leve_. Eu nem mesmo sabia se nós teríamos a chance de fazer as coisas funcionarem, mas senti que estava fazendo o _certo_."

O seu controle sobre meus pulsos se afrouxou, então eu rapidamente levei minhas mãos até o rosto dele, colocando-o entre elas e sentindo a barba em seu queixo.

"Você acredita em mim?" Perguntei, porque era incrivelmente importante eu conseguir fazer alguma reparação. Que ele entendesse que eu não estava ali só porque não tinha outro lugar para ir.

"Acredito," ele sussurrou, e para o meu total alívio, vi que ele _honestamente_ acreditava. "Obrigado por explicar, querida. Acho que seria justo se eu fizesse o mesmo."

"Oh, Edward," afaguei o rosto dele mais uma vez antes de deixar minhas mãos caírem em meu colo. "Talvez antes de encontrar você, eu nunca teria conhecido o amor, mesmo que ele estivesse bem na minha frente. E eu estava machucada demais para ver naquele dia... mas sei que você não quis dizer aquelas coisas. Eu só não entendi o que diabos você estava pensando."

Edward me puxou para mais perto dele, seu braço escorregando hesitante pelos meus ombros. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Você aceitou o meu pedido de casamento e eu estava tão feliz que você seria minha, e eu só... _arruinei_ tudo. Eu nunca tive a intenção de insultar você, mas fiquei tão desesperado quando soube que ainda assim você viajaria, que eu teria sugerido _qualquer coisa_ pra te manter aqui. E quando você me mostrou o quanto eu estava sendo egoísta... me dei conta de que você estava certa. Eu _estava_ sendo um cretino. Acabei me descontrolando – pois você significa muito pra mim e eu nunca precisei de alguém tanto assim antes, e eu desejo você com tanta intensidade, que ficar longe de você seria o mesmo que ver os meus piores pesadelos se tornarem realidade. Eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que não te faria infeliz, e foi exatamente isso o que eu acabei fazendo."

Eu estava brava e chateada, mas ainda assim não pude sequer considerar me afastar do conforto dos seus braços. "Acho que foi isso o que Jazz quis dizer quando ele falou que você tinha uma espécie de 'código moral'. Então você percebeu que a _nossa_ discussão – e eu estou chamando assim porque tive a minha parcela nela tanto quanto você – havia me magoado, e decidiu que a melhor maneira de lidar com isso seria cortar qualquer laço comigo?"

Edward parecia miserável, como um homem que queimava por dentro. O terror que eu tinha visto em seu olhar desde que ele acordou, o medo de que eu saísse pela porta, tudo parecia consumi-lo quando ele me apertou forte contra o seu peito, seus braços envoltos em meus ombros para me manter firme.

"Eu não encontrei outra solução." Ele admitiu, seu tom carregado de miséria e evidente culpa. "Assim como você, eu nunca _amei_ outra pessoa que não da minha família. E eu nunca, jamais, precisei de alguém como eu preciso de você. A cada dia que passava, com a sua viagem se aproximando, o pânico e o desespero tomavam conta de mim. Eu tratei você horrivelmente, eu sabia que continuaria a fazer isso se nós tentássemos manter um namoro a longa distância. Eu sou – como nós dois podemos, sem dúvida, concordar – um bastardo egoísta. Eu afastei você para poupá-la disso. Mas, por favor, saiba que cada palavra minha foi uma mentira. Eu jamais poderia amar outra mulher além de você, e eu estilhacei meu coração naquele dia simplesmente por sugerir isto."

Ele olhava para mim com expectativa, esperançoso e com medo ao mesmo tempo, esperando que eu lhe respondesse com algo além de um olhar vazio. "É isso? Você terminou comigo da pior maneira possível, e então o que? O que você fez ou sentiu desde então? Porque pra mim pareceu que eu tinha perdido um membro." Odiei ter sido tão sincera, tão vulnerável ao confessar aquilo, mas era hora de sermos honestos.

Ele demorou tanto para me responder que eu tive de me virar em seus braços, encarando uma expressão hesitante e cautelosa em seu rosto. O vi tomar uma decisão, e vi a determinação surgir quando isto aconteceu. "Eu fiquei em pedaços. Tenho bebido sem parar em uma espécie de torpor. Eu senti o mesmo que você, como se tivesse arrancado meu coração e deixado ele com você."

"Como eu posso saber que isso é verdade?"

"Deixe-me provar." Ele pediu, afoitamente infiltrando seus dedos em meus cabelos. "Eu prometo que você nunca mais irá duvidar da intensidade que eu te adoro, que eu te amo. Eu me senti desta forma desde o segundo em que olhei em seus olhos, eu nunca _parei_ de sentir isso, e eu nunca irei. Apenas fique comigo, por favor, e..." ele interrompeu suas palavras com uma risada, me colando ao seu peito enquanto ficava de pé. "...Aqui estou eu tentando te convencer que quero você, quando o que de fato importa é que eu sou incapaz de abrir mão de você. O tempo, eu acho, é a única forma de você acreditar em mim. Agora, amor, você parece estar precisando dormir um pouco. Nós poderemos conversar sobre todo o resto pela manhã. Você pode ficar com a nossa cama só para você, se quiser."

"Eu quero dormir com você."

O sorriso cheio de esperança e amor de Edward era radiante enquanto ele me levava para fora da biblioteca e andava pelo corredor.

Mas eu ainda não conseguia bloquear os pensamentos que envenenavam a minha mente. Se ele era tão incapaz de abrir mão de mim, então por que _havia feito_ aquilo? Ele deixou claro que havia passado os últimos quatro dias afogado em uma depressão alcoólica. Mas a bebedeira iria passar em algum momento, e eu sabia – eu _sabia_ – que não havia jeito de ele ter acreditado que nós poderíamos voltar; especialmente depois do bilhete que eu havia deixado.

No quarto, Edward tirou a camiseta com uma velocidade lisonjeira, abaixando seu olhar enquanto eu me livrava novamente dos meus jeans. Eu estava cansada demais para fazer mais do que aquilo, então permiti que ele me colocasse na cama, beijando com reverência a ponta do meu nariz mais uma vez.

"Eu vou te amar," ele sussurrou, enquanto se curvava atrás de mim, "sempre."

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei de volta, sentindo as pernas dele se enroscarem nas minhas e seu rosto descansar em meu ombro com um pequeno suspiro de felicidade.

Nós podemos ter admitido nossos erros, ambos termos reconhecido que não teríamos dado certo longe um do outro, mas alguma coisa ainda estava me incomodando.

Edward tinha estado _resignado_ ao abrir mão de mim, ao desistir.

De alguma forma, eu tinha esperado mais dele.

* * *

**N/T: Ok, sem querer disseminar a discórdia, mas... Cadê a bosta do final feliz? Faltam só mais dois capítulos e o epílogo pra história acabar, e a autora faz essa sacanagem com a gente? Deixa todo mundo com cara de quem comeu e não gostou? Eu quero o Chefinho e a Bella de antes, caramba! Final feliz, JÁ!**

**Ah, e é claro... quero comentários! Espero poder responder a todos eles esta semana!**

**Beijinhos, meus amores. - Paula  
**


	43. Donkey Kong

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 42. DONKEY KONG********

_** Donkey Kong é um gorila, personagem de um vídeo-game criado em 1981. Existe uma lenda urbana que diz que o primeiro nome Donkey Kong é uma má-tradução de _monkey _("macaco"). No entanto, a verdade é que Miyamoto, o criador do personagem, escolhera _donkey _("jumento") porque representa a "estupidez do macaco", que só se ferra nos joguinhos_

**Trilha do Capítulo: **L'amoureuse –Carla Bruni

**BPOV**

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que eu decidi não ir para Londres.

E as coisas estavam realmente uma loucura; tentando reorganizar minha vida depois de toda aquela reviravolta que não levou mais tempo do que ir ao aeroporto e voltar. Menos de duas horas de drama, e todo o meu mundo tinha ruído ao redor.

Carlisle tinha mantido sua palavra, dando a bolsa de estudos à menina que deveria ter ficado, verdadeira e merecidamente no primeiro lugar. Eu me senti horrivelmente culpada que ela tivesse apenas seis horas para empacotar todas as suas coisas e entrar em um avião, mas Carlisle me garantiu que ela ficou inacreditavelmente entusiasmada. Jacob Black tinha me ligado assim que o avião pousou e é desnecessário dizer que ele não ficou contente de eu não estar indo e sim outra pessoa.

Edward estava comigo quando Jake ligou e eu podia apostar que ele estava tentando não rir enquanto Jake choramingava do outro lado da linha. Inferno, _eu_ estava tentando não rir, também. Apesar de ser um pouco _possessivo_, Jake, no fundo, era um bom sujeito. O fato dele já ter sido, em algum momento, um bom amigo para mim foi o que me impediu de contar a verdade sobre o vídeo.

A postura de Carlisle assumindo seu erro e me ajudando, ajudou um pouco a descongelar a relação entre ele, Edward, Jasper e Emmett. Eu sabia que eles ainda tinham um longo caminho a seguir, mas sabia também, que com a ajuda das mulheres em suas vidas, os homens Cullen's conseguiriam remendar aquilo. Na verdade, uma vez que Angela estivesse de volta à cidade (ela havia levado o Ben para conhecer os avós, em outro estado) eu podia pressentir que todos eles estariam ao redor do pequeno Ben.

Carlisle também cumpriu sua promessa de me arranjar outro emprego na Internacional Cullen. Edward e eu tínhamos concordado que se quiséssemos que o nosso relacionamento fosse levado a sério e visto dessa forma pelas outras pessoas, era melhor que eu não voltasse a ser sua Primeira Secretária. Dessa forma, Carlisle deu um jeito para que a secretária de Emmett fosse promovida e eu contratada para o seu lugar! Eu ainda estava insegura, sem saber se aquilo era apenas um ato de bondade ou não, uma vez que Emmett e Jasper estavam insuportáveis após o meu voo ter sido abortado.

Quando eu surpreendi a todos, na manhã seguinte, Alice e Rose caíram no choro, mais uma vez, mas agora, um choro de alívio. Eu me sentia culpada por ter brincado com as emoções delas desse jeito, mas elas me garantiram que estava tudo bem e que estavam felizes porque as _Três Mosqueteiras_ não teriam mais que se separar, pelo menos por hora. Os meninos, entretanto, foram um caso diferente. Assim que me viram, eu vi Emmett deslizar um cheque, discretamente, para a mão de Jasper. Aparentemente, Espertinho #1 e Espertinho #2 estiveram fazendo uma aposta sobre se eu deixaria o país ou não. Jasper havia ganho, é claro e, ter Emmett como meu chefe depois disso, era um exercício de extrema paciência.

Meus pais ficaram desapontados quando eu liguei dizendo que não iria mais para Londres, mas eles entenderam que seria errado eu ficar com a vaga de outra pessoa. Se nada mais, eles tinham me ensinado a ser íntegra e correta com os outros. Apesar do desapontamento, eu ainda tinha meu trabalho na Companhia Internacional Cullen e iria me graduar com o máximo de sucesso possível. E pelo menos agora eu sabia quais deveriam ter sido minhas prioridades, o tempo todo.

Com Edward, como prometido, estávamos tentando mostrar um ao outro como nos sentíamos. Ele me explicou a culpa que sentiu quando pediu que eu ficasse, e como ele tinha tentado me proteger o máximo possível. Em troca, eu confessei o quão boba me sentia por não confiar no meu coração, por estar tão focada em minha carreira que não conseguia ver o que era realmente importante; uma vida com ele, independente do _que_ eu estivesse fazendo para viver.

Ao falar sobre tudo, conseguimos entender e aceitar o modo de agir do outro e o porquê. Ao mesmo tempo, concordamos em ir mais devagar em nosso relacionamento físico, desta vez, ambos querendo focar em criar um laço de confiança que realmente não tínhamos anteriormente. Antes de nos separamos, e antes mesmo de Londres virar um problema, tanto Edward quanto eu tínhamos sofrido para revelar nossos verdadeiros sentimentos, e para manter o relacionamento físico o mínimo possível, então estávamos nos forçando a fazê-lo agora. Era gratificante ver que ele estava levando isso tão seriamente como eu, querendo que o nosso relacionamento fosse o mais real e forte possível.

Apesar disso, eu estava oficialmente morando com ele, porque nenhum de nós dois, francamente, podia agüentar ficar longe do outro. Era parcialmente uma conseqüência do que tinha acontecido, mas nossa necessidade de estar um ao redor do outro era realmente muito alta. Eu sabia que isso diminuiria à medida que fôssemos ganhando força e confiança em nossos sentimentos, mas por enquanto, passávamos a noite inteira agarrados um ao outro.

E eu tinha razão - eu deveria ter esperado mais de Edward.

Quando eu descobri que, depois de nossa separação desastrosa na sexta-feira, ele não tinha feito nada além de beber e se resignar com a idéia de me perder, eu não pude evitar o desapontamento. Pela forma desesperada com que ele tinha se agarrado a mim quando eu voltei, e do jeito que ele me tratava _antes_ da separação, eu esperava que ele teria percebido que nós dois separados era como separar Romeu de Julieta, Lancelot de Guinevere, Lois Lane do Super Homem...

Ele tinha percebido.

Levou duas semanas para descobrir esse fato, mas ele tinha.

Aconteceu quando eu estava sentada em minha mesa, do lado de fora do escritório de Emmett, mais uma vez, a ponto de matar o meu chefe.

"_Amendoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim_..." Emmett chamou, como se estivesse cantarolando, "_oh_, Amendoim..."

Eu deixei minhas mãos se arrastarem pelo meu rosto, as pousando sobre a contração sob meu olho direito. A recentemente desenvolvida '_contração induzida a Emmett.'_ O tolo tinha me ajudado a mudar minha mesa de posição de modo que ele estava em um ângulo perfeito para '_tacar'_ coisas em mim através da porta aberta de seu escritório.

Tanto que não me surpreendeu quando um pedaço de papel me atingiu na lateral da cabeça.

"O QUE?" Eu rugi finalmente em resposta, prestes a ir até seu escritório e torturá-lo com vários e pequenos cortes feitos com o papel, de maneira bastante sórdida e desagradável. "Eu vou chutar seu _traseiro_, seu ingrato!"

Emmett correu sua cadeira ao longo da mesa, de modo a colocar apenas sua cabeça pelo portal da porta, a coçando de modo sarcástico, enrolando um bigode invisível.

"O que?" Eu repeti irritada, ignorando seu sorriso enquanto checava minha caixa de e-mail.

"Nada." Ele encolheu os ombros, rindo de mim.

Revirei os olhos e voltei ao trabalho, contente que, apesar de Emmett ser uma criança presa no corpo de um homem, eu ainda tinha uma quantidade agradavelmente desafiadora de responsabilidades. Não importa o quão boa fosse uma chance em Londres, mas não havia como negar que trabalhar na CIC também era uma grande vantagem para o meu último ano na faculdade e minha futura carreira.

Eu estava finalmente conseguindo me concentrar no documento que estava lendo, quando a voz de Emmett ecoou novamente em meus ouvidos; "... _oh_, Amendoim..."

_Ô meu saco_.

"Eu estou indo almoçar, idiota!" gritei, enquanto praticamente marchava para fechar a porta do seu escritório. Outros seis meses trabalhando para Emmett e eu seria condenada por assassinato.

Eu sabia que Edward tinha tido uma reunião mais cedo, mas nós tentávamos almoçar juntos, independente do quão ocupados estivéssemos. Os minutos extras juntos sempre valiam a pena. Eu resolvi ligar para seu escritório, para saber se ele já estava livre, me sentindo estranha ao discar os números que até algumas semanas atrás, eram os meus próprios.

"Escritório de Edward Cullen, Fern falando."

Quando eu trabalhava para Edward ele tinha apenas duas secretárias - Jessica Stanley e eu. Normalmente ele tinha três, mas eu era competente o bastante no trabalho e aquilo não se mostrou necessário. Agora ele voltara a ter três, Michelle, a estudante universitária que tinha sido contratada como Terceira Secretária, Jess que ainda era a Segunda e Fern que tinha sido promovida pelo RH e se tornado a Primeira.

Eu ainda não tinha conhecido Fern, mas eu sabia que ela havia visto Edward após nossa separação e eu realmente queria causar uma boa primeira impressão. "Oi! Aqui é Bella Swan, a Secretária de Emmett. Desculpe ainda não ter tido a chance de te conhecer pessoalmente, mas eu estou tendo um monte de coisas para organizar devido a minha transferência para o departamento do Emmett."

Eu esperei que ela dissesse algo, mas para minha extrema surpresa, ela gritou como uma garotinha em idade escolar. "Bella Swan? A namorada do Sr. Cullen?"

Eu senti um sorriso surgindo em meu rosto enquanto imaginava o que Edward andara dizendo sobre mim. "Em carne e osso", admiti.

Se o grito me chocou, aquilo não era nada em comparação com o que veio a seguir. "Oh, o que ele fez foi taaaaaaão romântico. Você tem tanta sorte! Honestamente, eu não posso imaginar um homem fazendo algo assim por mim."

As engrenagens em minha mente estavam girando furiosamente. Era óbvio que ela sabia de algo que eu não fazia idéia. Eu queria exigir que ela me contasse, mas eu sabia que ela seria cautelosa ao falar algo sobre o seu chefe. Então, eu apenas ri casualmente antes de voltar a falar. "Eu sei que sou! Eu não pude acreditar quando ele me contou."

Eu estava com medo de que ela percebesse o meu blefe, mas ao contrário, ela voltou a gritar entusiasmada. "Isso foi tão doce, o fato dele estar disposto a largar sua vida inteira apenas para poder estar perto de você. Quando ele _nos_ chamou até o escritório, no domingo, para organizar tudo, ele parecia tão determinado. Você tem tanta sorte."

Aparentemente eu tinha. Eu não achava que poderia tirar mais alguma informação dela, sem despertar suspeitas, mas ela tinha dito "_nos_ chamado no domingo", assim eu presumi que Jessica poderia me contar mais.

"Obrigada, Fern. E você parece ser uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu tenho certeza que não terá dificuldades para encontrar um homem que a ame." Eu disse, honestamente, porque ela realmente me pareceu uma pessoa agradável. "Apenas certifique-se de ficar longe de Mike Newton, ele é um _prostituto_. Mas... Edward ainda está eu reunião?"

Eu praticamente podia _ouvi-la_ ruborizando do outro lado da linha por causa do meu elogio, mas tudo o que ela respondeu foi, "Ele ainda está lá e eu não acho que acabe em menos de meia hora. Eu farei com que ele te ligue quando acabar." Eu imaginei que ela fosse se despedir, mas ela acrescentou, rapidamente, "é a primeira coisa pela qual ele pergunta, de qualquer maneira. Sempre que ele entra no escritório, ele pergunta, 'minha Bella ligou?' É realmente fofo."

Eu tinha estado chorando muito nas últimas semanas, assim eu não me surpreendi quando as palavras dela me fizeram chorar novamente. Assim que eu desliguei com Fern, tratei de discar o número de Jéssica, determinada a descobrir tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Jess sempre fora uma fonte segura para boas histórias e ela estava eufórica por poder me contar tintim por tintim tudo o que Fern tinha insinuado.

"... Então, Edward estava um completo caos depois que você foi embora na sexta-feira. Ele ficou trancado no escritório enquanto Jasper e Emmett reorganizavam seu horário antes de mandá-lo para casa. Eu imaginei que ele fosse se embebedar - o que eu acho que ele fez, de qualquer maneira - mas ele me ligou no domingo cedo, me pedindo que viesse ao escritório para alguma emergência, ou algo assim. Quando eu cheguei, as duas novas secretárias, Fern e Mich já estavam lá, e Edward parecia um lixo, com um aspecto de ressaca, enquanto acariciava o que parecia um anel antigo."

Eu deixei mais algumas lágrimas escaparem naquela hora porque eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que tinha sido o meu anel de noivado que ele estivera acariciando.

"Ele nos disse, sem qualquer tipo de enrolação, que queria que reservássemos uma passagem só de ida para Londres e organizássemos um apartamento o mais próximo possível de um endereço que ele nos deu - o que, pesquisando, eu descobri ser o _seu_ endereço por lá. Depois disso, ele queria que ligássemos para o escritório de lá, o departamento de RH e outras aproximadamente nove milhões de pessoas e começássemos a rascunhar um release sobre como ele, como um dos presidentes executivos estava se transferindo para o escritório de Londres, por um ano."

"Você perguntou para ele sobre isso? Eu quero dizer; você era a única ali que sabia da nossa briga, certo?" Eu perguntei, enquanto lágrimas manchavam a gola de minha camisa de seda.

"Cale-se Bella! Você está atrapalhando minha concentração para contar essa reveladora história! _De qualquer maneira_, como eu era a única que sabia que vocês tinham terminado há pouco mais de 24 horas, eu me aproximei como quem não quer nada e perguntei se vocês tinham feito as pazes. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, miseravelmente antes de me responder, "_mesmo se ela não me quiser, eu não posso me render_." Eu acho que ele estava planejando aparecer na sua porta e implorar. E então ele apareceu na quarta-feira - dia que eu imaginava que vocês estariam fazendo as pazes - parecendo todo tímido e feliz e nos pediu, amavelmente, que cancelássemos todos os planos para Londres. Sério. O chefe está totalmente na sua, _vaca_ sortuda."

E foi assim que eu descobri que o meu instinto em esperar algo mais dele estava correto. Ele tinha planejado renunciar a tudo por mim, mesmo pensando, sem dúvidas, que eu o rejeitaria quando ele surgisse à minha porta. Essa era, indiscutivelmente, a coisa mais romântica que eu ouvira alguém fazer por outra pessoa, fora dos contos de fadas. O fato de que Edward estava fazendo aquilo por mim me deixou tonta de tanto amor e felicidade.

Eu tinha tido tanto medo de mostrar meus sentimentos, de me mostrar vulnerável; mas agora... oh, _agora_, eu sabia que o Edward merecia o maior gesto de amor que eu pudesse lhe dar. Ele precisava saber que eu jamais voltaria a duvidar da força do seu sentimento por mim. Ele precisava ser reassegurado 100% de que eu nunca seria capaz de deixá-lo novamente.

E eu sabia _exatamente_ qual o gesto capaz de fazê-lo compreender tudo isso.

Depois que Edward havia descoberto que o início de nosso relacionamento foi resultado da campanha Ajude-Bella-a-Seduzir-Seu-Chefe, ele admitiu para mim o quão emocionado aquilo o deixara. Ele me disse que a idéia da mulher que ele amava a tanto tempo, de longe, tentando conquistá-lo, o fez se sentir como se fosse a prova de balas. Era como se fôssemos predestinados a ficar juntos, como se merecêssemos estar juntos.

Eu, pessoalmente, achava que ele estava me vendo através de lentes cor-de-rosa – um dos efeitos de se estar apaixonado. Mas de qualquer maneira, quando eu estivera tentando conquistá-lo, ele se sentiu amado e desejável. Antes de nós nos separamos, tentar seduzi-lo novamente teria sido uma tarefa insensata, considerando que ele passava metade do tempo com meus seios em uma mão e seu Blackberry na outra.

Mas nas últimas três semanas não havíamos feito nada além de alguns amassos e beijos, já que estávamos determinados a levar as coisas mais devagar em relação ao nosso relacionamento físico. O que queria dizer que eu tinha encontrado o gesto perfeito para mostrar a Edward que eu confiava nele e esperava conquistar sua confiança, o desejava e, principalmente, o amava.

Totalmente certa do que eu queria, eu esfreguei minhas lágrimas e marchei para o escritório de Emmett, batendo a porta, o fazendo me encarar assustado.

"O que há, soldado?" Ele perguntou, depois de se recuperar do meu aparecimento súbito. "Precisa que eu acerte mais alguns objetos nessa sua cabeça de melão?"

"Ligue para o Jasper", eu ordenei ao meu chefe determinadamente, com as mãos no quadril na clássica pose da Mulher Maravilha. "Está na hora de trazermos novamente à tona a campanha Ajude-Bella-a-Seduzir-Seu-Chefe. Aquele homem vai se sentir como o mais desejado desde _Need for Speed_.*****"

Emmett apanhou o telefone com uma mão, enquanto usava a outra para me cumprimentar com um toque de punhos. "Diabos! Este filho da mãe está ferrado como _Donkey Kong_!

* * *

_*** Need for Speed** é uma popular série de jogos de corrida para computador e videogames. É considerado um dos melhores jogos de corrida do mundo._

* * *

**N/T: Oi flores, já deu pra notar que a parte boa ficou pro próximo capítulo né? Imagino que iremos precisar do estoque completo dos baldinhos, já que ele será o último, antes do epílogo! Bjusss Taty**

**N/T: Retiro tudo o que eu disse no último capítulo. Voltei a me apaixonar por esses dois.**

**E semana que vem teremos o _último _capítulo, meu povo! Se preparem... emoções fortes virão!**

**Beijos, Paula  
**


	44. Plano Infalível

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**Aviso:**

**Este é o último capítulo da fanfic antes do "Epílogo".**

**Logo, segurem seus coraçõezinhos, porque eu não tenho a mínima vontade de ter leitoras infartando na reta final!**

**E, é claro: na caipirinha de hoje, o _lemon _é por minha conta.

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 43. PLANO INFALÍVEL**

**BPOV**

"Você está me devendo horrores, Bella." Alice grunhiu, os olhos se fechando enquanto ela bocejava preguiçosamente. Isto era levemente preocupante, já que ela estava no momento aplicando uma leve camada de maquiagem nas minhas bochechas, e provavelmente precisava da sua visão para tanto.

"Ei!" Rose exclamou, ofendida, "Eu estou nessa, também! Ela deve a _nós duas_."

Alice olhou para o teto enquanto começava a passar pó na altura da minha clavícula. "Mas você não está fazendo nada!" Ela retrucou, "Sou eu quem está tentando fazer a Bella parecer uma deusa do sexo às seis da manhã. Você só está aí, deitada na cama!"

"_Ai, cara_, eu estou aqui para dar apoio moral." Ouvi Rosalie resmungar.

Jasper, Emmett e eu tínhamos bolado um plano _infalível_ para deixar Edward virado em uma _coisa_ quando eu o trouxesse em casa hoje. Era sexta-feira, e eu planejava mantê-lo na cama até nós precisarmos ir trabalhar na segunda pela manhã. O "Estágio Um" do nosso plano consistia em uma depilação brasileira pra lá de dolorosa e uma completa revolução cosmética no final de semana com as meninas. O "Estágio Dois" exigia que Rose e Alice viessem aqui uma hora antes que o despertador de Edward tocasse para fazerem minha maquiagem e cabelo. O "Estágio Três" envolveria (se Deus quisesse) uma série de incidentes bem-executados causados por Jasper e Emmett.

Nós estávamos em um dos vários banheiros da cobertura de Edward, e Alice tinha acabado de dar os últimos toques no meu coque e na maquiagem. Rosalie se levantou da cama, colocou os sapatos, fez menção de vir até nós e se jogou de volta na cama. Acho que o que conta é a intenção.

A roupa que eu estava vestindo só poderia ser descrita como a maior causadora-de-ereções da história do universo. Ela também era a fantasia absoluta e definitiva de Edward, algo que eu já havia usado para ele antes, só que nunca chegando a _este_ nível. Eu estava genuinamente preocupada de que estivesse parecendo muito com uma fantasia baixa de Halloween, mas as garotas me disseram que eu estava "aceitável" para uma sociedade civilizada.

Eu vestia uma camisa branca bem justa com as mangas dobradas, e um sutiã branco de renda ligeiramente visível por baixo. A camisa estava enfiada em uma saia xadrez vermelha e azul curtíssima, enquanto a gravata que acompanhava era azul com detalhes em vermelho. E para completar, eu estava usando meias pretas na altura do joelho e pep toes pretos de salto alto.

Eu era a típica colegialsafada, e o _Senhor_ Cullen não saberia nem dizer o que foi que o atingiu.

Rosalie assoviou quando Alice e eu voltamos para o quarto, me encarando de uma maneira que somente ela era capaz de fazer.

"O que você acha, Ro?" Alice perguntou fingindo fungar, como se ela estivesse segurando as lágrimas. "Não é este o momento de maior orgulho para uma mãe, quando ela veste a sua garotinha feito uma desavergonhada para poder seduzir um homem?"

"Você está certa, Al. Eu estou muitíssimo orgulhosa." Rose sorriu e colocou uma mão sobre o coração, se juntando a Alice nos suspiros falsos.

Rolei meus olhos para elas. "Ra. Ra. Ra. Vocês duas são tãão engraçadas. Sério, vocês e o Andy Dick e o Rob Schneider formariam um quarteto e tanto."

Depois de chutar as meninas sem a menor cerimônia, passei para o "Estágio Três: Passo Um", que consistia em mim acordando Edward, dando-lhe um beijo de despedida e deixando que ele desse uma boa olhada na minha roupa antes de eu sair.

Ele estava onde eu o havia deixado quando escapuli da cama pé por pé (depois de ter de tirar as mãos dele dos meus peitos) – abraçando o travesseiro que eu lhe ofereci para substituir meu corpo. Porque, honestamente, aquele homem virava um maldito de um roncador a menos que tivesse algum pedaço de carne para se agarrar.

Andei até o lado da cama e me ajoelhei, de modo que ele não era capaz de ver nada abaixo dos meus ombros. Em seguida me inclinei e dei um tapinha nas suas costas, que estavam viradas para mim. Ele grunhiu e se afundou mais no travesseiro, mas eu bati outra vez, acrescentando um suave, "Edward?"

Finalmente se apercebendo que na verdade _não_ estava me abraçando, ele rolou de costas e piscou cheio de sono para mim. "Por que, em nome do santo Deus, você está em pé a uma hora dessas?" Ele gemeu.

"Porque o Emmett virá me buscar hoje, lembra?" Falei, gentilmente afastando seus cabelos desalinhados da frente dos seus olhos. Edward prendeu minha mão contra seu rosto com rapidez, pressionando suavemente seus lábios na minha palma.

"Quero que você vá comigo," ele sussurrou contra minha palma, antes de pressionar os lábios com mais firmeza. Então eu senti a ponta da língua dele tocando de leve minha pele, e fiquei maravilhada com a facilidade com que aquele homem podia me excitar sem nem mesmo estar tentando.

"Desculpe, raio de sol," disse, afastando gentilmente minha mão para que eu não ficasse toda... _calcinhas-em-chamas_ sob o toque da língua dele. "Mas receio que você terá que brincar com a sua própria secretária hoje."

Edward armou o seu melhor beicinho enquanto se espreguiçava. "Eu odeio a minha nova secretária. Ela cheira a gatos. E a saquinhos de chá."

Me encontrei com Fern o mais rápido possível depois daquele nosso telefonema revelador, então eu sabia que Edward não a odiava de verdade. E além do mais, nós dois sabíamos que nosso relacionamento era importante demais para ser posto em risco tendo eu como sua empregada novamente.

"Esta é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi. Ela _não_ tem cheiro de gatos. O negócio dos saquinhos de chá pode ter algum mérito, mas você só diz isso porque está aborrecido porque o seu irmão vai brincar comigo o dia inteiro."

Na verdade aquela frase saiu com uma conotação bem sexual, e eu não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa quando Edward soltou um pequeno gemido. "É _melhor_ que ele não brinque com você o dia inteiro."

Bufei com a ideia absurda de Emmett algum dia querer alguém que não fosse Rose, e me aproximei apenas o suficiente para lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

Diante da pressão suave dos meus lábios nos seus, Edward suspirou alegremente e segurou meu rosto com doçura, retribuindo o beijo. Eu adorava beijá-lo quando ele estava sob mim, adorava a maneira com que ele se agarrava a mim, o jeito com que ele se alimentava da minha boca com tal reverência, que me fez sentir quase auto-consciente.

Toquei seus lábios com a minha língua, e segurei um sorriso quando ele tentou resistir. Era um fato bastante frustrante que nas duas últimas semanas nós não havíamos feito mais do que dar alguns beijos castos. Porque se nós sequer tentássemos alguma atividade com menos roupas ou qualquer coisa abaixo do _pescoço_, nós sabíamos que não seríamos capazes de nos controlar. Então, Edward estar tentando valentemente resistir ao meu beijo não era nenhuma surpresa.

O que também não foi nenhum choque para mim foi que, com um gemido gutural, ele partiu seus lábios depois de menos de cinco segundos de minhas tentativas de aprofundar o beijo. Deslizei minha língua para dentro da boca dele, movimentando-a junto e contra a dele e gemendo, vitoriosa.

A mão que segurava meu rosto tremeu; eu sabia que ele estava resistindo à urgência de me puxar pelo pescoço e me levar para mais perto.

Quando nós dois ficamos tontos com a falta de ar eu me afastei, observando seu rosto enquanto ele me encarava. Seus cílios estavam meio cerrados, dando-lhe um aspecto predador e excitado. Sustentando o seu olhar eu me pus de pé, revelando minhas roupas para ele pela primeira vez.

"Oh, _Deus_," ele gemeu, seus olhos correndo pelo meu corpo de maneira faminta, finalmente parando na pele exposta logo acima das meias e abaixo da saia. "O que você está vestindo, Anjo?"

"Você não gostou?" Perguntei, dando uma voltinha e lhe dando uma boa vista das minhas calcinhas de renda. Antes que eu pudesse encará-lo novamente, ele já estava se sentando e se esticando para agarrar minhas coxas.

Ele olhou para mim, os olhos ainda negros e gulosos, e engoliu em seco. "Volte pra cama," ele choramingou, "você deve estar cansada. Vou te levar para o trabalho."

Eu teria rolado os olhos se isso não fosse tirar a graça da brincadeira. Porque convenhamos, eu duvido muito que me arrastar de volta pra cama com ele seria de fato a cura para o meu cansaço. Mas obviamente seduzi-lo seria de longe mais fácil na segunda vez do que na primeira. Eu só esperava que demorasse bastante para ele se dar conta do que eu estava fazendo – e _porque_ eu estava fazendo.

"Não, eu não posso," me desculpei, ignorando por completo o uso da voz chorona dele.

A mão de Edward soltou a minha coxa e ele se deixou cair derrotado. Bem, o corpo dele estava deitado... mas _outra coisa_ estava em alerta.

"Ah, querida, eu te amo," ele suspirou enquanto me encarava. "Como se já não fosse duro o bastante resistir quando você não está usando _isso_."

Uau. O rapazinho acaba de me dar a deixa perfeita.

Enrolei meus dedos em seu membro ereto por cima do lençol fino, sentindo-o se retorcer em minha mão quando ele resfolegou com a surpresa. Dei uma rápida estimulada, amando como ele forçou contra minha mão com o quadril mesmo estando mordendo o lábio e tentando se conter.

"Bem..." Murmurei, usando a minha voz enferrujada-mas-ainda-boa de tele-sexo, "...desde que continue duro, _Senhor Cullen_..."

Soltei a sua ereção e requebrei até a porta, parando lá e sorrindo. "Vejo você no escritório," prometi.

Eu ainda podia ouvir o seu grunhido de derrota quando cheguei ao _foyer_.

Estava claro que o "Estágio Três: Passo Um" havia sido um... _grande_ sucesso.

* * *

O "Passo Dois" teve início quando Emmett deu um jeito de Edward descer até o seu escritório para cumprimentar um cliente alguns minutos antes do almoço. Enquanto Edward e Emmett estavam na internet, Jasper e eu estávamos sabotando a fotocopiadora.

"Hum, eu sei que vocês, tipo, são donos do lugar, mas essa coisa não é muitíssimo cara?" Perguntei a Jasper, que dava os últimos toques ao nosso pequeno projeto.

"Máquina de Xerox: U$10.000. A chance de transar com o meu irmãozinho? Não tem preço." Ele encolheu os ombros em resposta. "Agora, você sabe o plano?"

Jasper era um grande meticuloso quando se tratava de bolar e pôr em prática "o plano", então eu rolei meus olhos e rapidamente recitei, "Em cerca de dois minutos eles irão terminar a reunião. Emmett dirá a Edward que nós nos encontraremos para o almoço, e que eu estou na sala do Xerox. Edward virá me pegar."

"Corretíssimo. Agora vá pegá-lo, tigrona." Ele sorriu e me desejou sorte antes de rumar para a porta aberta.

Assim que ele sumiu de vista eu assumi minha posição, erguendo um pouco a minha saia e me apoiando na copiadora. Nós tínhamos afastado a máquina da parede e removido as rodinhas, de maneira que ela teria de ser empurrada com bastante força para ser posta de volta no lugar.

Ouvi alguém resfolegar bem alto atrás de mim, e fiquei aliviada ao reconhecer que era Edward. O ignorando, continuei apoiada na fotocopiadora, grunhindo enquanto fingia tentar empurrá-la.

"Bella?" Ele exclamou, a porta dando um clique ao se fechar às suas costas. "O que você está fazendo?"

Me virei para lhe lançar uma olhadela por sobre o ombro, os olhos arregalados e os lábios recém umedecidos pela minha língua. Os olhos dele estavam cerrados em duas fendas e fixados firmemente na curva do meu bumbum, as mãos tensionadas em seus bolsos.

"A fotocopiadora estava desconectada, e eu tive que arrastá-la para ligar de novo. Mas agora as rodinhas dela estão quebradas ou algo assim, e eu estou tentando empurrá-la de volta pro lugar antes de ligar para a manutenção." Minha voz estava aborrecida; tentando desviar a atenção dele da obviedade da armação.

"Eu posso fazer isso, amor." Ele falou distraidamente, uma mão deixando o seu bolso para esfregar de forma pensativa o queixo. Os olhos dele ainda estavam pregados na minha retaguarda.

"Você empurra ela pra mim?" Confirmei com o mesmo tom de voz, vendo que o jeito com que ele esfregava a sua mandíbula deixava claro que a sua mente estava imaginando _outras _formas e sinônimos para _empurrar*_. "Acho que nós devemos fazer isso juntos," continuei, "você pode ficar atrás de mim e empurrar."

Ok, se essa não fosse a melhor frase de duplo sentido para deixar um cara maluco, então eu não sabia qual seria.

A boca de Edward se abriu, e ele ficou parecendo um legítimo homem das cavernas babão. Eu lutei desesperadamente contra um sorriso enquanto rebolava o meu traseiro para ele, separando minhas pernas e me colocando em uma posição melhor. "Já está _vindo**_?" Perguntei com a voz rouca, adicionando um pouquinho mais de duplo sentido para deixar as coisas mais divertidas.

Ele piscou uma vez, sacudiu a cabeça e veio para cima de mim, suas mãos rapidamente formando uma barreira ao meu redor. "Quando eu contar até três," a voz dele era suave e aveludada no meu ouvido; alguns tons abaixo do usual. Reconheci como sendo o mesmo tom que ele sempre usava durante as preliminares, e imaginei se ele tinha se dado conta de que o estava usando agora. "Um... Dois... Três..."

Edward grunhiu, seus braços flexionando em cada lado meu quando ele empurrou a fotocopiadora. Eu estava empurrando também, mas quando o quadril dele veio automaticamente para frente com o seu movimento, eu estava forçando meu traseiro _contra_ ele, sentindo a sua virilha na base das minhas costas.

A máquina se mexeu alguns centímetros enquanto Edward resfolegava, baixinho e entre dentes, contra o meu pescoço. Esperei que ele fizesse alguma observação sarcástica sobre como eu deveria estar indo para o _outro_ lado, mas ao invés disso os seus braços se moveram para mais perto do meu corpo, pressionando minhas costelas enquanto o corpo dele cobria o meu.

"De novo," ele sibilou em meu ouvido. "Um... Dois... Três..."

Desta vez eu o senti impulsionar o corpo inteiro, e a sua – agora visível – ereção se colou ao meu traseiro. O seu empurrão havia sido tão forte que a copiadora escorregou de volta para o lugar.

Edward não pareceu perceber que o trabalho tinha terminado quando a sua cabeça se apoiou em meu ombro e a sua respiração se acelerou visivelmente. "Caralho... Bella...***" ele balbuciou de maneira distraída.

"Hum... Será que se somarmos os dois, dá certo?" Ronronei em resposta.

O seu gemido torturado fez o meu corpo todo estremecer, quase tanto quando ele repentinamente prendeu minhas mãos. Edward as arrastou até a outra beirada da copiadora, me dobrando por cima dela e em seguida se pressionando firmemente contra mim. Então ele começou em um ritmo brusco a se esfregar e colidir em mim, a sua respiração vindo quente em meu pescoço.

Ele abruptamente dobrou de leve os joelhos, de maneira que a sua ereção ficou acomodada no – agora úmido – espaço entre as minhas pernas. Edward rebolou para frente e eu deixei escapar um gemido completamente não intencional. Aparentemente o meu gemido o tirou do transe, pois ele parou e afastou seu corpo do meu.

"Merda!" Ele balbuciou enquanto eu me virava toda trêmula. "Me desculpe, eu sinto muito. Eu nem mesmo me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Mas é que você é _tão_ tentadora... você não faz ideia."

Na verdade eu meio que fazia, considerando que este era todo o propósito da coisa. "Olha quem está falando," eu murmurei, me apoiando de costas na copiadora e esfregando minhas pernas juntas. "Por acaso _você_ faz alguma ideia de como me deixou molhada?"

Edward soltou um gemido estrangulado e me lançou um olhar selvagem, suas mãos subindo e agarrando tufos de cabelos.

"Nós temos que sair dessa sala," ele sibilou, dando um passo hesitante para longe de mim quando seus olhos bateram onde minhas pernas se encontravam. Ele parecia um homem esfomeado cobiçando uma carne suculenta, e quando lambeu os lábios, juro que eu quase morri. "Agora. Mesmo."

Bem. Suponho que o "Estágio Três: Passo Dois" também foi de um sucesso no nível acabo-de-molhar-minhas-calcinhas.

* * *

O "Passo Três" já estava em andamento quando nós deixamos a sala de Xerox mais quente da história. Emmett e Jasper tinham passado por todos os elevadores de uso comum e apertado todos os botões que encontraram; ou seja, quando chegamos à área dos ascensores**,** já havia uma fila de pessoas aborrecidas esperando.

"Nós vamos almoçar, não é?" Perguntei casualmente a Edward – e só perguntei porque ele não tinha tocado mais no assunto e eu não tinha a obrigação de adivinhar pensamentos.

Ele estava com o maxilar travado e não olhava para mim, ainda parecendo meio abalado; mas as pontas gentis dos seus dedos acariciavam de leve a minha nuca, que estava exposta por causa do coque.

"É. Era para eu ter te convidado antes, mas você estava, hum... toda _dispersiva_ e tal." Percebi que ele estava inquieto, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, ele já estava falando. "Vamos lá, Anjinho, vamos simplesmente pegar o meu elevador. Será mais rápido."

_Isso, Edward... vá direto para a minha armadilha._

Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz, pegou minha mão e começou a me arrastar na direção do seu escritório. Enquanto nós íamos, me perguntei ingenuamente quanto tempo demoraria até ele perceber que eu o estava seduzindo mais uma vez. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que Emmett e Jasper estavam apostando quando Edward iria se tocar disso.

Assim que nos trancamos no elevador, ele me lançou um olhar de desculpas e se manteve o mais distante possível dentro daquele espaço limitado. O fato de ele estar obviamente preocupado em me atacar me fez querer correr em círculos ao som da música tema de _Rocky – O Lutador_.

"Eu não entro nesse elevador há séculos," comentei, fingindo a minha melhor expressão nervosa e mordendo meu lábio inferior. "É surpreendentemente assustador."

"Porque você se lembra de quando ele quebrou?" O rosto dele estava preocupado, mas sua voz queimou com determinação. "Não se preocupe. Eu disse quando você nem fazia ideia de que eu te amava e repito agora, quando você _sabe_ que eu sou absurdamente maluco por você: eu nunca te deixaria pôr os pés nesse elevador se não soubesse que é seguro. Você acredita em mim?"

Ele _nem imaginava_ o quanto eu acreditava.

"É claro que sim. Mas será que você pode me segurar, de qualquer maneira?" Pedi com uma voz deliberadamente manhosa, arrastando meus pés e olhando para ele por sob meus cílios.

Ele rapidamente atendeu meu pedido, me envolvendo com seus braços e me apertando de encontro ao seu peito. "Você sempre está segura comigo, Bella." Ele sussurrou contra meus cabelos, descendo suas mãos pelas minhas costas.

Pude sentir que ele já estava animadinho contra meu quadril, e como sabia que não tínhamos muito tempo, fui direto ao objetivo do "Passo Três". "Será que você podia me distrair?" Perguntei enquanto me agarrava à frente da sua camisa. "Como você costumava fazer?"

Senti o peito dele subir com o resfôlego que ele deu ao se dar conta do que eu pedia. Nosso primeiro beijo tinha acontecido neste elevador sob o mesmo pretexto; me distrair do meu medo.

"Uma distração..." ele balbuciou em meus cabelos, "...eu posso fazer isso por você."

Para ser sincera eu tinha esperado mais hesitação da parte dele, então eu tive que ser rápida para apertar logo o botão para manter as portas fechadas. E em seguida a boca dele estava junto a minha. Pude ver que ele estava se esforçando para ser gentil, para docemente segurar meu rosto, para chupar de leve meu lábio inferior.

Mas eu tinha passado uma dose extra do seu brilho labial favorito sabor cereja, que era a minha arma secreta.

"_Bella_." Ele soltou um soluço seco contra meus lábios e o seu beijo se tornou tudo, _menos_ controlado.

As mãos dele vieram firmes por debaixo da minha saia, agarrando meu bumbum e apertando com força. Em resposta eu enfiei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos gloriosos, usando isto para puxar e colar o rosto dele no meu. Ele grunhiu em minha boca, chupando meus lábios com um fervor renovado enquanto beliscava minha pele. Quando ele já tinha lambido e chupado cada traço do meu gloss, Edward usou as mãos que estavam em minhas costas para arrastar meu corpo para junto do seu, colando meus seios em seu peito e arrancando um suspiro de prazer de mim.

Minha exclamação de contentamento o estimulou, como sempre acontecia. Com movimentos frenéticos, as mãos dele desceram até minhas coxas e as afastou enquanto a sua língua continuava a dominar a minha. Nós dois estávamos arfando dentro das bocas um do outro, desesperados para respirar, mas Edward manteve seus lábios presos aos meus, determinado a me fazer hiperventilar.

Só quando eu puxei os cabelos dele com um pouco mais de força e virei minha cabeça para o lado foi que eu percebi que tinha esquecido de ficar segurando o botão para fechar as portas. O elevador estava aberto para o corredor do quinto andar, bem ao lado do restaurante dos funcionários. Mike Newton e Lauren Mallory estavam parados ali, com as suas bocas abertas com o choque.

"Oi, Bella," Mike sorriu quando viu que eu tinha notado a presença deles. E porque aparentemente era o maior idiota do planeta, ele acrescentou; "Adorei a fantasia."

A cabeça de Edward estava descansando no meu pescoço enquanto ele recuperava a compostura, mas ao ouvir as palavras de Mike, ele rosnou feito um pit bull e subiu os braços para a minha cintura, me colando possessivamente ao seu peito.

"Ah, é... Obrigada, Newton." Pigarreei nervosa, resistindo à vontade de cair na gargalhada diante da nossa situação.

"É," Edward repetiu com sarcasmo, finalmente se endireitando para encarar Mike. "_Obrigado_, Newton."

Não pude conter o sorriso gigante que se espalhou pelo meu rosto quando passamos por Mike e fomos para o "Passo Quatro", o tempo inteiro com as mãos de Edward descansando nos meus quadris. De longe o "Estágio Três" tinha sido executado com perfeição.

* * *

O "Passo Quatro" envolvia eu me sentando ao lado oposto de Edward no almoço e propositalmente jogando uma partida muito provocante de _pés-na-virilha_ por debaixo da mesa. Ele ainda estava incrivelmente aceso (tanto quanto eu) por causa do que aconteceu no elevador, então eu sabia que até mesmo uma pequena provocação seria capaz de levá-lo ao limite. Passei cerca de vinte minutos raspando causalmente meu pé pelo tornozelo dele. Então eu tirei meus sapatos e fiquei torcendo meus pés no seu colo por outros vinte minutos.

Quando ele soltou um grunhido alto e bem óbvio, Emmett e Jasper elevaram a sua conversa para um volume ensurdecedor. O olhar sóbrio e provocador que Edward me lançou não deixou dúvidas de que ele definitivamente sabia que a campanha Ajude-Bella-a-Seduzir-Seu-Chefe tinha sido retomada.

Mas não foi antes do jantar (que já fazia parte do "Estágio Três: Passo Cinco", pois Emmett disse que a comida era o caminho para o coração de um homem) que Edward finalmente falou. Nós tínhamos migrado para o nosso lugarzinho habitual na biblioteca em frente à lareira, e eu estava sentada no sofá com ele deitado apoiado entre minhas pernas.

É claro que a posição era boa demais para passar em branco, então eu estava massageando com firmeza os ombros dele e roçando minhas pernas nuas na sua cintura. "É bom assim?" ronronei igual à Pussy Galore****.

"É o paraíso," ele respondeu. Só que a voz dele não parecia a voz de alguém no paraíso; ela estava estrangulada, dolorosa, como a de alguém passando pelo inferno. Parecia que eu o estava enlouquecendo.

"Algo de errado, querido?" Indaguei sentada tão longe no sofá, que as minhas pernas estavam envolvendo as suas costas.

"Oh, nada," ele encolheu os ombros – algo que era para ser um gesto irreverente, mas que pareceu um tanto irregular e descoordenado. "É só que a mulher capaz de me deixar duro feito pedra sem fazer _nenhum esforço_ passou o dia inteiro _tentando_ me fazer perder a cabeça e atacá-la."

"Você descobriu, não foi?" Ronronei, e não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ele enrijeceu sob minhas mãos. Eu apostaria o que você quisesse que os seus ombros não foram as únicas partes do seu corpo que haviam endurecido. "Bem como eu descobri o _seu_ segredinho."

O som de Edward engolindo nervosamente a saliva foi audível mesmo com o barulho do fogo crepitando na lareira. "Meu segredo?"

"Eu fiquei sabendo que você estava planejando se mudar para Londres." Admiti, perdendo a voz de tele-sexo por um momento. "Eu não posso acreditar que você estava disposto a sacrificar toda a sua vida para ir atrás de mim. Por que você não me contou?"

Edward não se virou para mim quando respondeu, o que era compreensível. Eu sabia que essa coisa de "revelar os verdadeiros sentimentos" era nova para nós dois, e que levaria algum tempo até que nós estivéssemos completamente confortáveis com a franqueza e a vulnerabilidade que isto acarretava.

"Eu acho que... Eu queria começar do zero. Fui tão terrível com você, que pensei que seria justo ter de lutar para reconquistar a sua confiança. Eu fiquei bebendo toda a sexta-feira e o sábado depois que você partiu, me sentindo um traste. E então eu ganhei esta sacudida. Percebi o quanto estava agindo de forma estúpida ao terminar com você, tomando decisões no seu lugar e destruindo a nós dois no processo. E quando você foi tão incrível e destemida ao voltar para mim, eu não quis ficar falando sobre algo que acabou nem acontecendo. Além do mais, eu não quis te contar para não te deixar triste, lembrando da vida que você poderia ter tido." Os ombros dele se encolheram diante da ideia de me ver infeliz.

"Bom, eu acabei descobrindo," falei em um falso tom sisudo. Ele encolheu os ombros mais uma vez, e eu rapidamente fiquei ainda mais séria. Eu definitivamente teria que aprender quando era a hora certa para fazer piadinhas. "E mesmo que isso não tenha acontecido, foi a coisa mais doce da qual eu já ouvi falar. E o dia de hoje serviu para isso... foi a minha maneira de demonstrar que eu te amo, que eu estou _feliz_ com você, e que eu desejo muito você. Igualzinho à última vez em que eu tentei te conquistar."

"É mesmo?" Ele suspirou surpreso, suas pernas se contorcendo com a ansiedade. "Digo, você me quer?"

"Sempre," prometi a ele. Retirei minhas pernas da sua cintura, então ele estava livre para se mexer. "Sempre; mas _particularmente_ neste momento. Então se você pudesse se virar e me mostrar que me quer também, eu ficaria muito agradecida."

Houve uma pausa demorada, durante a qual Edward permaneceu muito quieto. Vi os músculos sob a sua camiseta se contraírem e a sua respiração ficar irregular. "Você quer saber o quanto eu te amo? Como eu fico feliz por estar com você? O quanto eu _anseio_ por você?"

A sua voz se alterou, e eu senti a minha própria respiração se acelerar imaginando o animal que a minha resposta iria despertar. Lentamente, quase incapaz de pronunciar as duas sílabas, eu sussurrei, "mostre."

Imediatamente Edward se virou, e a visão do seu rosto me fez arfar automaticamente. Os olhos dele estavam negros, as narinas infladas, os lábios entreabertos em um rosnado. Esperei que ele me puxasse para um beijo daqueles, então eu naturalmente soltei um gritinho de surpresa quando ele se abaixou para poder enterrar o rosto bruscamente entre minhas pernas.

Ele me puxou até eu estar tão na beirada do sofá a ponto de quase estar colada em sua cara, e quando ele falou em seguida, a sua voz foi abafada pelo interior das minhas coxas. "Você tem alguma noção," ele murmurou suavemente, roçando o nariz na minha pele sensibilizada, "de quantas vezes eu fantasiei em ter você gozando sem parar na minha boca?"

_Fodeu_. A maneira com que ele estava parado contra mim era um indicativo de que ele esperava que eu lhe desse alguma resposta coerente. "Umm," grunhi, agarrando seus cabelos e tentando puxá-lo para mais perto, "e quanto a todas as vezes que eu fantasiei em chupar você até você esquecer o próprio nome?"

Edward se pôs de pé, pegando minhas mãos e me colocando ao seu lado. "Você faz isso de propósito, não é?" Ele perguntou sombriamente, seu nariz roçando no meu. "Me provocar até eu perder a cabeça. Você quer que eu te ataque pra valer."

"Cem por cento correto, Sr. Cullen," sorri diabolicamente, esperando incitá-lo um pouquinho mais. "Embora eu ainda não tenha certeza se você tem uma cabeça para perder."

Eu sabia que estava encrencada quando Edward sorriu, aquele sorriso torto tomando conta dos seus lábios. "Você está me desafiando, querida? Veremos _quem_ estará implorando quando a noite acabar..."

Antes que eu pudesse dar uma resposta ao seu disparate, ele estava puxando meu corpo de encontro ao seu e grudando nossas bocas. O beijo era tão deliciosamente agressivo que eu automaticamente arquejei, provocando a sua risada maliciosa contra meus lábios. Os dentes dele morderam meus lábios e a sua língua invadiu a minha boca, e de repente havia dois animais naquela biblioteca.

Empurrei com agressividade seu peito e ele cambaleou até a porta, me secando de forma maldosa enquanto eu lambia meus lábios. "Acho que eu definitivamente quero te desafiar, Edward. E eu vou vencer."

Vi uma excitação violenta em seu olhar um segundo antes de pular sobre ele. Eu sabia sem sombra de dúvidas que ele gostava quando nós pegávamos um pouco pesado no calor do momento.

Nós saímos da biblioteca, atravessando a cozinha e seguindo pelo corredor, arranhando e lutando com o outro enquanto batíamos contra as paredes. As mãos dele estavam por todo o meu corpo, e a sua língua traçava minha boca e pele enquanto ele fazia sons desesperados que me fizeram grunhir e gemer em resposta.

Ele tinha arrancado todas as minhas roupas – exceto as calcinhas de renda – quando chegamos ao quarto, e eu tinha me livrado de todas as suas roupas – menos as boxers da Calvin Klein. Assim que ele se afastou para tirá-las do caminho, a visão do seu membro completamente ereto literalmente me fez salivar.

Antes que ele se desse conta do que o tinha atingido, eu o estava derrubando na cama, o forçando a deitar de costas e montando em seus joelhos. Edward fez um som de agonia mais uma vez quando minha boca pairou sobre ele.

"Você lembra o que eu estava dizendo sobre as minhas fantasias de chupar você todinho?" Sem permitir que ele respondesse, lhe lancei um sorriso maléfico e baixei minha boca em seu membro, engolindo-o inteiro. A sua surpresa se desfez rapidamente; se transformando em algo parecido com angústia, enquanto ele se agarrava nos travesseiros em cada lado seu e arquejava.

"Caralho... Eu adoro quando você engole o meu..."

Eu já estava ciente deste fato. Edward frequentemente tentava se controlar fisicamente quando nós estávamos juntos, algo a ver com o medo de me machucar em sua "fúria de desejo desenfreado". Mas isto nunca deu muito certo quando eu fazia sexo oral nele. Ele tentava desesperadamente não perder o controle... e eu tentava desesperadamente fazer com que ele _perdesse._

Quando eu comecei a engoli-lo alegremente, subindo e descendo por toda a extensão e fazendo pressão na sua cabeça com a língua, demorou pouco tempo até que as mãos dele estavam afundadas em meus cabelos, seus dedos arranhando meu couro cabeludo.

"Por favor..." Edward gemeu, a cabeça jogada para trás, as veias em seu pescoço proeminentes, "Bella, _pare_. Eu não... quero... gozar... cedo demais..."

Isto era pra lá de divertido para mim, considerando que ele estava fazendo todo o trabalho àquela altura. Edward segurava minha cabeça enquanto forçava os quadris contra minha boca, estocando negligentemente. Ao mesmo tempo em que se movia, ele continuava a praguejar sem fôlego; "Pare... eu quero gozar _dentro_ de você... por favor..."

Abri minha boca o máximo que pude ao redor dele; interrompendo a sucção e fazendo as mãos de Edward caírem aos seus lados e sua cabeça se jogar contra o travesseiro. Aquela expressão de quem havia sido lobotomizado – aquela que eu sempre via ao submetê-lo às minhas habilidades orais – estava estampada no seu rosto.

"Lembra do seu nome, benzinho?" Provoquei, observando quando seu olhar passou de embasbacado para um olhar ardente, determinado.

"Eu prometo que você não irá lembrar do seu amanhã pela manhã," ele grunhiu em resposta, me fazendo deitar de costas e invertendo nossas posições.

Sem rodeios a sua boca atacou meus seios, mordiscando e sugando e beijando minha pele. Enquanto seus lábios trabalhavam em mim, suas mãos desceram pelo meu estômago, os dedos se infiltrando em minhas calcinhas e correndo a peça pelos meus quadris. Os olhos dele estavam fechados quando sugava um dos meus mamilos, então ele não via nada enquanto puxava a calcinha pelas minhas pernas, me despindo por completo.

Eu sabia que Edward estava prestes a conhecer os resultados do "Estágio Dois", então foquei meus olhos em seu rosto quando ele acariciou meu umbigo e a sua outra mão desceu para me tocar entre as pernas.

Ele começou a esfregar gentilmente, mas quando percebeu que eu estava completamente depilada para ele, ele congelou. Com os olhos ainda fechados, a boca de Edward deixou meus seios, mas permaneceu junto à minha pele. Pude sentir a respiração dele, já alterada, se acelerando até chegar ao ponto em que eu pensei que ele estivesse hiperventilando. Finalmente a mão que estava entre minhas pernas se mexeu, confirmando que todo o pelo tinha sumido. Os olhos dele se abriram e acompanharam o movimento da mão com algo beirando o fascínio.

"Oh... santo Deus... _tão_ macia... Bella, Anjo... porra..." Ele estava resmungando baixinho incoerentemente, ainda explorando com fervor a minha pele recém depilada.

"Você gostou?" Perguntei com inocência, abrindo levemente minhas pernas em um convite. O membro dele, ereto e escorregadio entre nós, deu sinal de vida quando eu me mexi, deixando bem claro que ele _definitivamente_ havia gostado.

"Deixe elas bem abertas, por favor." Edward ordenou com aquele tom assustadoramente calmo que me fazia derreter. Minhas pernas se abriram mais, como se sob o encanto do _Abre-te Sésamo_.

"Eu consigo ver o quanto você está molhada. Eu posso ver essa sua linda..." Ele murmurou sem fôlego, serpenteando pelo meu corpo até sua boca estar na altura do seu objeto de desejo. "Porra, eu _tenho_ que provar você."

Quando ele abocanhou meu sexo nós dois gememos instantaneamente de prazer. Ele manteve os olhos grudados nos meus enquanto dava lambidas longas e deliberadas na minha carne, ficando cada vez mais sedento conforme minha excitação aumentava.

Quando comecei a me contorcer sob ele, tentando me fundir ainda mais à língua que brincava em minha entrada, ele a deixou me penetrar – suave o suficiente para me deixar louca; intenso o bastante para eu realmente _senti-la_.

Edward soltou uma das minhas coxas e usou a fricção da sua saliva e da minha umidade para estimular meu clitóris; e as sensações simultâneas que o seu toque e sua boca me proporcionaram quase me levaram ao limite instantaneamente. Ele gemeu enquanto capturava todo o suco que escorria pelo meu sexo, e o gemido era de um homem à beira de perder o controle.

Em um segundo ele já estava subindo pelo meu corpo, igual a um predador encurralando sua presa, pairando acima de mim e tomando seu membro em sua mão. Mesmo segundos depois de acabar de ter um orgasmo, a visão de Edward dando em si mesmo algumas estimuladas rápidas me fez envolver seu pescoço com meus braços e puxar seu corpo urgentemente junto ao meu.

Me surpreendi quando ao invés de me penetrar imediatamente ele parou, esticando seu pescoço ligeiramente para poder me olhar nos olhos. "Eu te amo," falou sem fôlego, mas ainda assim muito sério. "Saiba disso, por favor."

"Eu sei, meu Edward."

Satisfeito por eu estar ciente deste fato crucial, ele parou de se refrear e se alinhou em minha entrada, estocando devagar, fazendo nós dois gritar em êxtase. Assim que toda a sua extensão estava acomodada dentro de mim ele pausou, estremecendo e gemendo enquanto tentava se controlar.

"Por favor, por favor," solucei incoerentemente, sem pensar, tentando mover meus quadris para criar alguma fricção. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu ser horas, ele soltou um suspiro entrecortado e começou a estocar, rolando seus quadris em um ritmo lento e provocante. Mas não demorou muito até eu estar impaciente por mais, arranhando suas costas para fazê-lo acelerar. Em resposta ele se enterrou em mim com mais força, o som molhado de nossos corpos se encontrando e da nossa respiração irregular tomando conta do quarto.

"Assim?" Ele grunhiu, suas mãos tirando meus quadris da cama para poder estocar mais forte e mais rápido. "Era isso o que você queria? Eu possuindo você?"

Com exceção da minha cabeça e dos meus ombros, todo o restante do meu corpo estava fora da cama, curvado em uma posição deliciosa para que Edward pudesse manter seu próprio ritmo. Tive que espalmar minhas mãos no colchão e usá-las como ponto de apoio para ser capaz de encontrar os movimentos dele. Ele revirou seus olhos quando eu fiz isso, e os quadris se impulsionaram com mais afinco.

"Era isso o que você queria?" Provoquei quando me ergui ao seu encontro outra vez, adorando como seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente. "_Eu_ possuindo _você_?"

Ele abruptamente saiu de dentro de mim, seu membro reluzindo com minha excitação e seu pré-gozo. Meu corpo caiu de volta na cama; mas logo ele estava me tomando pela cintura e me virando de bruços.

Eu estava morrendo por um pouco de ar quando ele veio por cima de mim, colidindo sua pélvis nas minhas costas e mordendo meu ouvido com força. "Diga que me quer dentro e você terá," ele rosnou, estocando contra meu traseiro e passando suas mãos por baixo do meu corpo para brincar com meus seios.

Eu estremeci sob ele, mas com o seu corpo me pressionando tão completamente contra a cama, eu não tinha nada além das minhas palavras para usar como barganha.

"Me diga _agora_, Anjo." Ele ordenou quando eu não fiz nada além de arfar, escorregando a mão pelo meu estômago até alcançar meu sexo. "Diga e eu posso até deixar você gozar junto comigo. Não é um bom acordo?"

Uma coisa era me comprometer com o nosso relacionamento... mas era um assunto completamente diferente para mim me comprometer durante o sexo. Ao contrário do que acontecia na nossa relação, se eu o deixasse vencer agora, Edward estaria me fazendo de gato e sapato antes de eu sequer piscar. Mas ele estava passando seus dedos pelo meu clitóris de uma forma que me fazia ver estrelas, e eu acabei concordando que orgasmos infinitos era um preço pequeno a se pagar por deixar que ele fosse um pouco presunçoso nos próximos dias.

Mesmo assim, quando virei minha cabeça para encontrar seu olhar frenético e excitado, me certifiquei de ronronar as palavras da maneira mais sexy possível.

"Por favor, Edward, eu quero você _bem duro_ dentro de mim."

Seus dentes morderam meu ombro com a vitória, e suas mãos foram parar em meus quadris para erguê-los. "Se apóie nos cotovelos, por favor." Ele comandou com rispidez, lutando para fazer as palavras saírem apesar do gemido gutural que crescia em seu peito.

Eu estava tremendo enquanto tentava me estabilizar apoiada nos antebraços, e com um som impaciente Edward me ajudou, manipulando meu corpo e não perdendo um segundo antes de se enterrar novamente em mim. Contraí meus músculos à sua volta, apertando meu rosto contra o travesseiro a minha frente diante da sensação intensa que era ter seus quadris inteiramente colados aos meus.

"O meu lugar é dentro de você, Bella. Eu vou _foder_ você todos os dias pelo resto das nossas vidas." Ele engasgou atrás de mim, e ao virar minha cabeça eu pude vê-lo com minha visão periférica; sua cabeça jogada para trás em êxtase, as veias do seu pescoço saltadas enquanto ele saía quase por completo de mim e voltava com força. "Eu amo tanto você..."

Eu gostaria de retribuir a sua declaração, mas com algo similar a um grito de guerra Edward começou a impulsionar seus quadris em um ritmo alucinado, roubando minha capacidade de falar. Quando ele angulou suas investidas para conseguir alcançar um ponto especial dentro de mim, fui tomada por um orgasmo tão repentino que eu berrei seu nome contra o travesseiro, tentando abafar meus gritos.

Ele fez outro som de impaciência e virou minha cabeça para o lado, estocando com tanto ímpeto que deixou claro que ele estava perto de gozar também. "Grita de novo... por mim..." ele gemeu, circulando meu clitóris pra lá de sensível com seu polegar.

Eu ainda estava tremendo com os efeitos do primeiro orgasmo, então a intensidade do seu toque me fez acatar seu pedido, gritando incoerentemente por ele mais uma vez.

"Sim..." ele soluçou atrás de mim enquanto se enterrava com força e tão rápido que me deixou zonza. "Goza de novo... oh, por favor... goza... goza comigo..."

Quando meu corpo se contraiu ao redor dele no segundo orgasmo, ele rugiu de maneira animalesca, seus dedos se cravando em meus quadris enquanto se retesava e se libertava dentro de mim.

Nós desabamos juntos na cama, respirando pesado e com nossos braços e pernas trêmulos. Como sempre, eu fui a primeira a quebrar nosso silêncio de pós-sexo, um outro lado dos efeitos dos múltiplos orgasmos. Edward classificou minha personalidade depois de transarmos como "irritantemente tagarela", e disse que só me aguentava porque eu mostrava para ele os meus seios.

"Bem." Suspirei quando ele saiu de mim. Nós dois estávamos suados e completamente acabados, mas eu tinha o pressentimento de que o segundo round não demoraria muito para acontecer. Afinal de contas, nem morta eu deixaria Edward sair daquela cama sem fazer ele implorar por mim. "Pelo menos nós sabemos que o sexo nunca será enjoativo."

Ele riu, cansado, e veio se enrolar em mim até ficarmos na nossa posição favorita para dormir; a cabeça dele apoiada em meu peito, seus braços firmemente enlaçados em mim e minhas mãos enterradas nos seus cabelos. "Eu não acho que _nenhuma_ parte da minha vida com você será entediante."

"E por falar em não ser entediante, eu realmente acho que nós deveríamos mudar o nosso status de "em um relacionamento" para "noivos" mais uma vez." Sugeri em um falso tom casual. E embora estivesse brincando, eu sabia que nós estávamos mais do que prontos para isso.

Edward bufou contra o meu seio, que surpreendentemente se eriçou todo com a sensação. "Mas eu tenho todo um plano para esta vez. Eu vou levar você para uma ilha particular próxima a Bora Bora, te enlouquecer com dias seguidos repletos de orgasmos, e só então fazer o pedido durante uma serenata na praia à luz do luar."

Rolei meus olhos para ele, em seguida arqueando minhas costas quando a sua boca sugou de repente meu mamilo. "Eu sinto muito, Don Juan," arfei. "Mas você vai ter que guardar essa ideia para a lua-de-mel. Apenas me devolva o seu anel, nós deixaremos Esme e Alice se encarregarem de planejar a festa do casamento, e vá se acostumando a acordar ao meu lado pelo resto da sua vida... se bem que nós podemos esperar para casar assim que eu me formar daqui a um ano. Só assim meu pai não virá atrás de você com uma pistola e uma pá."

"Isso é ridículo." Edward reclamou assim que substituiu sua boca em meus seios pelas suas duas mãos. Pude ver que ele queria ficar irritado por eu estar estragando seu grande plano, mas não havia nada além de pura felicidade em seu olhar. "Mas já que eu aparentemente não consigo negar nada a você, _tudo bem_."

Encolhi os ombros rapidamente e disse indiferente, "Oh... bem, se isso for pedir demais para você, então..."

"NÃO!" Ele me interrompeu timidamente, suas mãos vindo segurar meu rosto enquanto ele sorria. "Eu estava brincando. Eu amo você, Bella. A ideia de ver meu anel brilhando em seu dedo me deixa simplesmente estático."

Meu largo sorriso espelhava o dele quando eu confirmava a adoração e o comprometimento em seus olhos. "Eu também amo você." Assegurei, porque falar aquilo para ele era tão natural quanto respirar.

"Bom. E agora que nós resolvemos isso..." Edward se moveu até nós ficarmos com nossas testas coladas uma na outra. "Eu acho que fiz uma promessa... algo sobre fazer você esquecer o próprio nome antes do dia nascer." Ele me deu uma bitoca no nariz, piscando de forma safada. "E eu sou _ótimo_ em cumprir promessas, Anjo."

* * *

_*_Empurrar _= "thrust" significa "estocar", "impulsionar", "furar", etc. No original a frase ficou realmente sacana, mas como no português ninguém pode praticar nenhum desses verbos com uma máquina de Xerox (ou eu pelo menos acho que não), interpretem o "empurrar" com uma conotação sexual, ok?_

_**_Vindo _= "coming" em Inglês, pode ser traduzido tanto como "vindo", quanto como "gozando" – que é o termo mais usado nas cenas de sexo. Usem a imaginação e pasmem com a safadeza da Bellinha em pleno escritório..._

_***_Caralho... Bella.._. = "Fuck... Bella..." no original. Ao que a Bella responde: "Fuck Bella?", o correspondente a "Foder a Bella? É esse o plano?". Mais um trocadilho impossível de se manter fiel._

_****_Pussy Galore_ = A personagem apareceu no filme _"007 Contra Goldfinger"_, e foi uma das mais memoráveis Bond Girls. O seu nome é um trocadilho com as palavras "pussy" (usado como outro nome para "gata" e também como um termo chulo para "vagina") e "galore" (que significa "em grande abundância"). Haha.

* * *

_

**N/T: Ok, minhas jujubinhas... Eu sei que demorei bem mais do que o prometido, mas além do vuco-vuco que está a minha vida neste final de ano, vamos combinar que este PEQUENO capítulo não é fácil de se traduzir, né? Quase maior que o Jr. do Chefinho, e olha que isso não é pouca coisa!**

**E eu vou fingir que esta não foi a minha última postagem por aqui, tá? Acho que eu ainda não estou aceitando muito bem essa história de final de fic, então vou me iludir até a postagem do "Epílogo", pode ser? Ok.**

**E falando em Epílogo... ele deverá estar rolando por aqui nesta sexta-feira, dia 17. E com direito a surpresinha! *rebola até o chão***

**Espero que todas tenham sobrevivido à este capítulo _forte_, da mesma maneira que eu espero todas por aqui na sexta-feira para o último encontro de "A Secretária"!**

**Nos vemos já, já. Boa semana à todas, minhas amendoins :* - Paula  
**


	45. Epílogo

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE / IMPORTANT OBSERVATION:**

- Esta fic é uma **TRADUÇÃO** para o português da fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, escrita por **NorthernLights17**.

- This fic is a **TRANSLATION** to Portuguese of the fanfiction **"HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT"**, written by **NorthernLights17**.

**LINK FIC ORIGINAL EM INGLÊS / ORIGINAL FIC IN ENGLISH:** www fanfiction net/s/4992721/1/His_Personal_Assistant

**LINK PERFIL AUTOR DA FIC / AUTHOR'S PROFILE:** www fanfiction net/u/1652966/NorthernLights17

* * *

**N/T: **_**Droga, **_**eu comemorei cedo demais. Apesar de o Epílogo todo ter sido traduzido pela Carlinha, o encargo de escrever o "FIM" ali embaixo acabou ficando nas minhas mãos, afinal de contas. – Paula

* * *

**

**44. EPÍLOGO**

_Música sugerida pela _outra _tradutora: Put Your Records On – Corinne Bailey Rae_

**BPOV**

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

A multidão irrompeu em saudações generosas enquanto, a pernas trêmulas, eu caminhava até o palco da cerimônia de formatura. O reitor da Faculdade de Administração, e em seguida o reitor da Universidade apertaram minha mão. Ambos estavam com caras de que queriam uma bebida forte – o que era compreensível, considerando a quantidade de formandos que haviam cumprimentado hoje. O reitor da Faculdade não encarou meus olhos – o que me fez indagar se ele lembrava que eu era a garota para quem Carlisle Cullen havia tentado arranjar uma bolsa de estudos cerca de um ano atrás.

A bela assistente do reitor entregou-me o diploma e sorriu para mim de forma indulgente, enquanto eu virava a borla do meu chapéu de formatura.

Eu estava oficialmente graduada.

Nada mais de estudantes, nada mais de livros, ou olharzinhos cínicos dos professores. Eu podia compreender do que Alice Cooper falava. A época de escola já era, e eu tinha me tornado uma adulta aceita e aprovada pela sociedade. Isso normalmente teria me assustado pra caralho, mas passei os olhos pelos estudantes e professores, localizei todos os familiares e eu sabia que jamais estaria sozinha.

Havia uma fila inteira dedicada a mim, todos eles me olhavam com orgulho e carinho. Alice e Jasper estavam em uma ponta da fileira, ele com o braço displicentemente jogado em torno dela, e ela que soluçava descontroladamente na camiseta dele. Eu não podia fazer outra coisa senão balançar a cabeça em exasperação. Ela havia se debulhado em lágrimas a cada passo dado em todas as nossas vidas, então eu estava longe de surpresa.

Logo ao lado deles, estavam Rose e Emmett, os dois assobiaram e uivaram ao som da chamada do meu nome. Juro por Deus, eles eram responsáveis por 90% do barulho da platéia. Ao lado de Emmett, meu pai Charlie o encarava como se Em fosse um caso de internação, algo totalmente previsível considerando que ele começou a gritar como se estivesse em uma partida de baseball ou algo do tipo. Mamãe encontrava-se numa situação emocional similar a de Alice, se agarrando ao meu pai e fungando. Gé-zuz. Qualquer um poderia imaginar que se tratava do meu funeral.

Angela estava sentada ao lado da minha mãe, parecendo incrivelmente desconfortável mesmo enquanto sorria amavelmente. Esta era uma de suas primeiras aparições públicas com os Cullen, e eu sabia que ela estava preocupada com a exposição. Ela havia decidido esperar até que seu filho tivesse idade suficiente para tomar uma decisão instruída antes de anunciar publicamente que ele era um Cullen, ou não. Surpreendentemente, Esme estava sentada ao lado de Angela, e mesmo daqui de longe eu podia ver que ela mantinha um braço terno sobre o antebraço de Angie. Esme também sorria afetadamente, com seus típicos trejeitos, enquanto sentava entre Carlisle e a mãe do filho caçula de Carlisle. Sacudi a cabeça de novo. Eu _jamais _entenderia o senso de humor de Esme – ou o de Emmett, por tabela.

Carlisle estava completamente alheio a tudo isso, muito ocupado fazendo arrulhos para o bebê Ben, que sentava satisfeito nos braços do seu irmão favorito. Desde que Carlisle e Edward, sem mencionar o resto da família, haviam sentado para conversar e acertar suas diferenças (estou quase certa de que mais socos e pontapés foram registrados), não havia levado muito tempo para que todos eles se aproximassem da fofura que era o mais novo membro da família.

Edward posicionou Ben seguramente contra seu abdômen, cruzando suas mãos em torno da barriguinha redonda dele e descansando seu queixo sobre a cabeça da criança. Eu sentia meus ovários em pleno Carnaval só de ver aquela imagem de Edward e Ben, como de costume. Era como se alguém ligasse um interruptor para o modo _Edward-me-engravide-agora-pelamordedeus_. Mas, mais importante do que meus ovários superativos era o olhar de Edward.

Ele não fazia torcida nem chorava. Ele simplesmente me olhava como uma mistura poderosa de orgulho, amor e adoração desenhados por todo seu rosto – e eu sabia – eu _sabia_, que ele não tinha tirado seus olhos de mim durante toda a cerimônia, mesmo durante o tempo que permaneci no meu assento e ele só conseguia enxergar minha nuca.

O tempo, do nada, parecia não passar rápido o suficiente, enquanto uma fome louca de me sentir envolvida pelos braços de Edward me consumia de cima a baixo. No exato momento em que nos liberaram do palco, eu comecei a nocautear as pessoas a minha frente, fazendo caminho pela multidão, ignorando a maré de chapéus voando pelo ar. Um abraço de apertar os ossos me encontrou no meio do caminho e olhei para baixo enquanto Alice se enroscava em mim feito um fio de telefone; e fomos rapidamente esmagadas por Rose, que colocou seus braços em nosso redor.

Rose e eu reviramos os olhos, sem deixar que Alice percebesse, enquanto nos movíamos naquela suruba de seis braços. Nem Rose ou eu éramos emotivas com cerimônias e outras pompas do tipo, mas Alice chorava em tudo, de casamentos ao filme _Armageddon._

"Oh, Bella! Estou tão orgulhosa! Prometa que vamos ser amigas para sempre!" – Alice lamuriou, deixando uma trilha de muco nasal na minha beca de formatura.

"Credo, Al," Rose bufou, dando-lhe tapinhas na cabeça como se fosse um cachorro, (um hábito que ela aprendeu com Emmett, aquele boboca condescendente), "nós todas estamos entrando para a mesma família. Eu passo mais tempo com você duas agora do que quando morávamos juntas. Acho que você deveria estar mais preocupada com a possibilidade de nós três ficarmos enjoadas umas das outras."

Nós tomamos aquele momento para nos encararmos. Eu pensei na ótima vida que tive, e em como aquelas duas gurias haviam estado presentes durante cada passo deste caminho, nas marés altas e baixas. Pensei sobre meu futuro, nos Natais na casa dos Cullen, nossa família gigantesca lá, um Jasper meio trêbado vestido de Papai Noel, distribuindo presentes. Na verdade, isso aconteceu no Natal passado, mas acho que é um indicador justo dos anos que tínhamos pela frente. Pensei a respeito da pequena vida que crescia na barriga de Rose, e no casamento que iria acontecer na semana seguinte, se Jasper choraria quando Alice chegasse até ele no altar.

Eu não sei se ela estava tendo os mesmos pensamentos que eu, mas Rose começou a soluçar feito um punheteiro no mesmo momento que eu.

"Estão vendo!" Alice choramingou no meu ombro, enquanto nos abraçávamos com força, "eu sabia que vocês também estavam sentindo isso!"

Emmett e Jasper chegaram logo em seguida, abrindo espaço entre as pessoas e rindo até suas almas impuras ao enxergarem nossa situação.

"Amendoim, qual é a das lágrimas?", Emmett soltou, batendo nas minhas costas, praticamente fazendo meus joelhos cederem. "Olha só pra você, toda crescida, Srta. Formada."

"Ha!" Jasper sorriu largo; gentilmente desamarrando Alice do nosso abraço enquanto Emmett fazia o mesmo com Rose. "Ela só está triste de ter que casar com nosso estimado irmãozinho, agora. Você sabe como esses dois estavam num lance de esperar até que ela se formasse."

"Vai ver se eu tô na esquina, Jazz." Resmunguei para ele, apesar da minha panca de durona ter se derrubado quando puxei os dois para um abraço. "Talvez eu esteja chorando porque fiquei empacada com _vocês_ na posição de meus cunhados pelo resto da vida."

Emmett e Jasper corresponderam meu abraço, e senti Emmett pressionar um raro e gentil beijo na minha bochecha enquanto Jasper me confidenciou, "orgulhoso de você, minha futura irmãzinha."

Ok, certo. Rose, Emmett, Jasper e Alice olhando para mim com todo aquele amor e orgulho nos olhos, como se quisessem se juntar num abraço coletivo foi demais, muito mais do que meus canais lacrimais conseguiam suportar neste momento.

"Vou procurar meus pais, vejo vocês no apê do Edward para esta festa estúpida." Falei para eles, com toda intenção de escapar dali antes que começasse a soltar ranho feito Alice.

"Bella!" Alice reclamou sobre o ombro enquanto eu comecei a andar pelo meio das pessoas, "_NENHUMA _festa organizada por mim é estúpida, jamais, mocinha!"

Ótimo. Ofender Alice provavelmente ia me colocar de serviçal durante toda a noite, pendurando casacos.

Encontrei Charlie, Carlisle e Renee de papo perto dos seus assentos. Esme e Angela faziam uma espécie de luta livre com um relutante Ben, tentando posicioná-lo em sua cadeirinha portátil, enquanto ele gritava "E-WARD!" a plenos pulmões.

Mamãe e Papai me agarraram de supetão assim que me viram, e eu sabia que de todas aquelas pessoas presentes ali, com todos os seus desejos de boa sorte, não havia outras duas pessoas mais orgulhosas quanto meus pais.

"Bella," Renee suspirou no meu ouvido, "você chegou tão longe e tão bem. É tudo o que qualquer mãe deseja – que seu filho cresça e alcance mais do que ela. Estou maravilhada com você, bebê."

Senti aquele calombo indesejoso se formar na minha garganta enquanto meu pai dizia que me amava e eles caminharam até o carro. Eu podia enxergar claramente nos dois – o quanto estavam contentes por eu ter chegado até ali, por ter me formado. Eu havia percebido isso na noite passada, quando nos sentamos-nos à mesa de jantar com os Cullen, Alice e Rose, o quão feliz eles teriam ficado mesmo que eu _não tivesse_ ido até o final – desde que eu estivesse feliz.

Carlisle tossiu limpando a garganta, e eu percebi que tinha esquecido dele de pé ao meu lado.

"Parabéns, Bella," ele me falou num tom suave.

"Obrigada, _Daddy-C_._" _Sorri abertamente para ele, o que me rendeu uma bufada impaciente. Desde que Rose e Alice descobriram meu apelido para ele, as duas tinham começado a usá-lo também, o que o irritava absurdos.

"Sim, bem, é, eu sei que as coisas nem sempre foram um mar de rosas entre nós, e eu só queria dizer que..." Carlisle pigarreou novamente, sem dúvida prestes a fazer seu pedido de desculpas número 1018.

"Sério, _C-Man_, são águas passadas." Falei, honestamente. "Edward e eu nos fortalecemos por causa disso, e vamos ficar juntos para sempre agora."

Senti uma presença familiar atrás dele, e em seguida um par de abraços me envolvendo pela cintura. Eu me perguntei se meu homem inseguro havia escutado esta última frase. Seus lábios no meu pescoço me diziam que sim, _sim, sim, ele tinha ouvido._

"Pensei que seria melhor te dar alguns minutos para cumprimentar todo mundo, querida," ele sussurrou contra minha pele, "porque agora que te tenho nos meus braços, não pretendo te deixar escapar."

Agora, Carlisle tossia de desconforto, ainda desacostumado com as demonstrações públicas de afeto e hiperzelosas de Edward em relação a mim.

"Estou feliz que este seja o caso, Bella." Carlisle começou, tentando em vão ignorar Edward. "Eu fui um bobo em comparar o relacionamento de vocês dois ao erro que cometi com Angela, mesmo tendo ganhado aquele menino maravilhoso no final das contas. Estou tão feliz de ver minha família, com tantos novos membros felizes e... e... _EDWARD!_" – Carlisle interrompeu seu pequeno discurso emocionado, revirando os olhos o máximo que podia devido ao comportamento de seu filho mais novo.

"Ignore-o, _C-Unit_. Eu faço isso." Falei na maior da calma, mesmo enquanto as mãos peritas de Edward se escondiam por dentro da frente da minha beca, se ajeitando no meu quadril. A boca dele continuou no meu pescoço, dentes e língua a todo vapor com os ocasionais suspiros de satisfação.

"Vamos ver o quão bem você vai conseguir me _ignorar_, quando eu _efetivamente _colocar o trem para andar, meu Anjo." Edward resfolegou em tom grave sob meu ouvido, antes de mais uma vez atacar meu pescoço, e agora com o ímpeto renovado.

"Hm, e de qualquer forma," Carlisle tentou novamente, mas soltou outro suspiro de frustração enquanto Esme se aproximava de nós. "Edward, isso vai deixar uma marca!"

"Acho que essa é a idéia, docinho." Esme falou, com um baita sorriso. De todos nós ali, Esme era a única que apresentava algum sucesso em ignorar toda aquela apertação de dentes em torno do meu queixo.

"Ele era o chefe dela, isso é um comportamento incrivelmente inapropriado na frente dos professores de Bella, e se ela se encrencar por causa disso?" Carlisle discursou, mesmo enquanto permitia que Esme o conduzisse para longe.

"Não seja tão santarrão, Papa-C!" Gritei para ele, "E nos vemos hoje à noite!"

Eu ri e deixei meu corpo relaxar para trás, nos braços de Edward, sentindo sua ereção pressionada contra as minhas costas. Falando sério, a habilidade desse homem de ficar excitado em qualquer lugar era algo particularmente assustador. "Você não é mais meu chefe, Edward." Eu fiz manha enquanto ele devorava meu pescoço, "então o que você pretende fazer comigo?"

Ele me virou rápido nos fazendo ficar frente a frente, com o sorriso mais deslumbrante e contente que eu já tinha visto no rosto dele. "Posso não ser seu chefe, mas posso pensar em algumas situações maravilhosas nas quais você pode me chamar de Sr. Cullen."

Eu gargalhei de forma provocativa e me grudei na gravata dele, aproximando nossos rostos. "É mesmo?", questionei, engolfando minhas mãos nos seus cabelos.

"Hmm." Ele murmurou sobre meus lábios. "E muito em breve eu vou poder chamar você de _Sra. _Cullen."

"Em breve," concordei, instintivamente dedilhando meu anel de noivado. "Mas, não pense que vai me distrair do fato de que eu ainda não sei qual é o meu presente de formatura..."

"Eu tenho apenas quatro palavras para você, minha linda formanda..." Ele baixou o tom de voz, tirando meu chapéu de abas quadradas e acariciando minha nuca. "Eu... você... Bora Bora."

Incontáveis dias de orgasmos a valer e serenatas na praia sob a luz da lua?

Quem foi que disse que os melhores anos da vida eram passados na escola obviamente nunca tinha conhecido Edward Cullen.

**FIM  


* * *

**

**N/T: Ok, vou tentar não me prolongar muito por aqui, até porque hoje eu estou extremamente emo e ainda estou toda chorosa com esse Epílogo...**

**Primeiro de tudo, deixem eu explicar a história da surpresa: há um tempo eu convidei a Carlinha diva a traduzir e postar este último capítulo da fic - já que foi ela quem descobriu e nos apresentou e nos viciou e tudo mais na história, e ela tinha o DIREITO de colher os louros do sucesso da descoberta dela. Pois bem, ela aceitou. Mas vira e mexe, a nossa Mary-C não pôde estar com a gente hoje. Ela manda energias positivas e beijos para todas vocês, fiquem sabendo disso!**

**Segundo de tudo, teve gente me perguntando nos comentários se eu teria alguma outra tradução em mente pra depois de "A Secretária". Sendo bem honesta, eu tinha ideia de me aposentar dessa coisa de tradução – que, diga-se de passagem, eu amo – depois do final de "Sinfonia Agridoce". Isto é, se a fic DE FATO tiver um final, é claro. Mas de um tempo pra cá eu andei me encantando com uma certa autora, e é bem provável que daqui a um tempinho eu apareça com algumas novidades, sim! Não é nada certo... não estou prometendo coisa alguma. Mas não se surpreendam se ouvirem falar de mim num futuro próximo *pisca***

**E aaaahh! O link do meu perfil (perfil MESMO, com as minhas outras histórias e traduções) está neste perfil aqui, da Carlinha, onde eu posto AS. Me procurem por lá, ok?**

**Terceiro: não tenho nem palavras pra expressar o quanto eu fui bem recebida por vocês depois da saída da Carla Maria. Realmente, em fevereiro quando a Carlinha me chamou, eu quase morri de medo de assumir um negócio assim, já em andamento, mas graças a Deus tudo deu super certo desde o começo! Apesar de eu ser meio – totalmente – relapsa na questão de responder aos comentários, fiquem sabendo que eles significam muito pra mim; que a opinião de VOCÊS significa muito pra mim. Sendo assim, OBRIGADA por serem essas leitoras tão fiéis à Carlinha, a mim e à Taty... E OBRIGADA a essas duas amigonas; a uma, por ter me dado essa **_**honra**_** de participar dessa fic que eu amei desde o primeiro post; e a outra, por ter aceitado me ajudar a continuar quando me faltaram forças.**

**E quarto (porque TEM que acabar no quarto, né?): a fic acaboooooou, meu povo! Depois de mais de um ano, aqui está o final feliz que todas nós esperávamos. Espero que todo mundo tenha se divertido com o nosso Chefinho-homem-das-cavernas e com a nossa Bellitcha-furacão, por que eu, sem sombra de dúvidas, me diverti horrores. E, bem... não tenho mais palavras pra isso. Simples assim.**

**Cuidem-se, minhas Jujubinhas :* - Paula

* * *

**

***enxuga as lágrimas, ainda sem acreditar que acabou* Essa fic é especial demais para mim e caraca, dá um aperto muito grande saber que não acompanharei mais o chefinho e Bella em suas aventuras. Tudo começou apenas como mais uma fic que eu acompanhava, mas a história é tão boa, tão envolvente e ela foi me ganhando completamente. Depois veio o convite para ajudar na tradução e eu só tenho a agradecer à Paula pela confiança! E claro, eu não poderia deixar de agradecer a cada uma de vocês que leram, comentaram, colocaram em alerta, choraram e sofreram junto com a gente! **

**Me despeço sabendo que A Secretária foi marcante, e vai ficar guardada para sempre!**

**Beijão e a gente se vê por aí**

**taty**


End file.
